


What a Feeling

by elfinder



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom, klaine - Fandom, sebklaine - Fandom, seblaine - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 259,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfinder/pseuds/elfinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the hell he faced while living in Lima Ohio, Kurt Hummel finally made it out of the backwards cow town to the city of San Francisco. However, to survive meant dreams had been crushed, hopes forgotten, and impenetrable walls built around him. Long gone is the naive youth who dreamed of Broadway and romance. To the new Kurt Hummel, romance is dead. After finally turning 21, Kurt decides to let loose and finally get laid. He didn't count on the two young men that would come into his life because of this choice. Enter Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson, both offering different things within Kurt's life, and causing varied reactions within him. Will he be able to keep the life style he fought so hard to gain without the risk of emotions ruining it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the result of me getting a sudden urge to write a Sebklaine story and working out how that would be possible. Though in reality it's more Kurtbastian/Seblaine/Sebklaine/Klaine. As time goes on it will become more clear. 
> 
> Note that since it is AU I have adjusted some of the characters ages. Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian are all the same age, 21 (having been born the same year, 1994). Also Kurt's birthday is sooner than in canon, just for time flow sake, April 14th. Kurt is also not a year older than he should be in glee. So he was 16/17 in junior year, 17/18 in senior. Again Blaine & Sebastian are the same age as well.  
> My tumblr is http://klaineitupanotch.tumblr.com/ where I often make posts/updates of my two fics.
> 
> This was the 2nd fic I ever worked on, and while I'm proud of some aspects (like the plot, characterizations) I still had a lot to learn with proper punctuation etc. I know there are bound to be errors in it, I do apologize for that, I just hope the story over-all makes up for it. I do have the desire to go back and revise this story one day, but for now I have too much fic to write. It is on my to-do-list for sure though!

Chapter One

Kurt Hummel was dressed to kill, or rather to finally get laid. It had come to this. After his twenty-first birthday, Kurt was finally ready. Ready to let all his inhibitions go and just go out there and get some action. When he'd first arrived in San Francisco he hadn't allowed himself to stray from his dream, or let anything distract him from school. Even the erotic-sounding clubs seemingly full of ‘hot gay youth’ that the state was so well known for could not tempt him. No, it had taken all of the energy, drive, and strength Kurt had in him to leave Lima behind in the dust. Dreams were crushed and given up along the way and some were harder to let go of than others. Kurt learned that sacrifices needed to be made to make it in the world. At first, Kurt had just been too busy to let anything distract him when he'd arrived. When he got used to his new surroundings and his new life Kurt had just decided he would focus on adapting. Only now Kurt was nearing the finish of his second year at the Academy of Art University, so he figured he was allowed some reward for his efforts so far. That decision had led him to his current state of dress. He was currently studying his figure in the floor length mirror in the bathroom as he assessed his outfit.

This new look was definitely something Kurt normally wouldn't wear. It wasn't that it was less flashy. He was a fashion design student, after all. He'd always dressed trendy and daring, for student standards. It was just more bold than usual, which was the effect he was going for. His outfit started with a very tight pair of thin leather pants that fit him like a second skin. It didn't leave anything to the imagination and it showed off his ass, which was one of his best weapons. He decided to go with a dark navy t-shirt with a low v-neck that clung to his skin not as tightly as his pants, but still showed off his toned body. Kurt didn't have definitive muscle mass, but he was in excellent shape none- the- less. The final piece was a high leather jacket which left his behind in full view and it was a deadly combination, or so he hoped.

Kurt was so focused on his reflection as he practice his best seductive look he didn't notice his roommate appear.  
“Oh my god Hummel! What the hell are you wearing?” Julie blurted out in shock.

Kurt's eyes narrowed as he turned and saw Julie's mouth was hung open and he rolled his eyes at her. “You look like a fish, Julie,” he said in annoyance.

“Yeah a fish who just got knocked out of the water! You look like you're a back-up dancer for a Adam Lambert music video.”

“Well considering this is San Francisco and I am gay, I'll take that as a compliment, even though I know it wasn't,” Kurt said as he looked back at the mirror. “I'm just letting myself have some downtime for once, I want to break free from my textbook prison. I mean ask anyone on campus, I'm all business and no pleasure! So that's about to change,” he explained, grabbing his can of hairspray and added another layer to his high bangs.

“Off to find the love of your life are you then? Like in some punk gay fairytale?” Julie asked, walking over to their kitchen.

Kurt rolled his eyes again. He tended to do that a lot around her. It wasn't that Kurt hated Julie, she was a tolerable roommate, most of the time. Just like with most people, Kurt never bothered with anyone, never let them into his life. It was too dangerous, as history had proved many times in his high school days. People just got in the way with their own wants and demands. “Romance is dead, if it was ever alive in the first place. No, I'm after something far more casual... and carnal.”

If the teenage Kurt Hummel from his early high school days could hear him now, he would be dumbstruck. Because as hard as Kurt had tried to forget it, he'd once been a naive dreamer and a hopeless romantic. Never daring to find out about the details of sex, where he dreamed of true love instead. It had taken living through the hell that was his Junior and Senior years of high school to make him realize things like true love and soulmates were a load of crap. Once he realized that, things had been far easier to deal with.

“Really?” Julie asked with a smirk.

“Yes, really. To get what I want, I need to dress to kill...” Kurt said with a wicked grin. But then he saw shock mixed with worry on Julie's face and he scowled at her. “I don't mean literally! What do you think I'm a fucking serial killer now or something?” he hissed with anger.

Only Julie didn't even budge or react to his anger, as usual, it was one of the many annoying things about her. “Well they say it's always the quiet ones who are the most dangerous,” she admitted, albeit sarcastically.

Kurt threw his hands up in the air. “That's just it Julie, I've been far too quiet for my own good! I mean I don't regret it! I'm top of my class and making great progress, but I figure I deserve a bit of a life outside school now,” Kurt muttered. He didn't like having to explain his decisions to anyone, because whenever he did someone always had a strong opinion to it, good or bad.

“So why tonight? You do realize with finals only weeks away this isn't the time to go out chasing tail?”

“Because I'm finally 21, that was the deal I made with myself. No sneaking off into bars, getting laid, drinking and coming back at 3am until I could legally go into a bar,” Kurt explained.

“Ever heard of a fake ID?”

“That's beyond the point, this is the first Saturday night after my birthday so it's what I came up with. If anyone else has a problem with it they can go fuck themselves,” Kurt said as he headed towards the front door.

Julie didn't stop him, she only watched him pass her. “Fine. Go find yourself someone to fuck. Just don't bring your drunk ass back here afterwards and wake me up!” she called after him.

Kurt's response to the request was to showcase a particular finger in her direction and slam the door shut behind him. Kurt stormed down the hallway of the apartment building he lived in and headed outside. He had opted against driving there since he wanted to have a few drinks at the bar. So he went out in search of a taxi and started his rebellious night once he found one. There had been one crucial detail to Kurt's plans that he'd intentionally left out. That this wasn't just him going out to get get laid for the first time in San Francisco. If Kurt succeeded and found his desired casual sex partner for the night, he'd be having sex for the first time ever. Since graduating and arriving in San Francisco Kurt hadn't really cared that he was still a virgin.

Back in Ohio he had been too focused on trying to get out of Lima and away from all the bad memories and people trying to push him down. When Kurt finally hardened his heart enough so that even the cruellest homophobe couldn't get to him, there had simply been no one to catch his interest or pursue, even for a one night stand. There had been one or two gay guys he had encountered who tried to hit on him, but at the time Kurt was in complete denial of the idea. However, since he had moved to a city with such a large gay community, he had come to notice it more and more as time went on. An attractive guy would give him an approving nod when he got his daily coffee. Or when he was in class a fellow student would try to start a conversation with him. It had taken a year for Kurt to finally accept he was attractive, and at least to some degree, desirable. But Kurt had no time to stop and lose his v-card during his first year of university, adjusting had been hard enough.

When the taxi pulled up to the side of the road in front of the bar, Kurt paid him quickly and scuffled out of the car. He pushed thoughts of the past out of his mind and he let his superior air return to him and he casually walked up to the front door. Heads turned as he strolled by, but Kurt didn't let this faze him but on the inside he was very pleased. As much as Kurt wanted to get laid that night, he wasn't in the mood to work for it that badly. So the plan was to go to the bar, order a drink and wait, the first guy to hit on him and make an offer that Kurt found acceptable would be the winner. Only despite all his planning Kurt still wasn't sure how he would act during and after finding this person. Because he was a virgin and while he wasn't totally innocent when it came to sex, trying to play a sex demon would be hard when he had no hands on experience. Lucky for him Kurt was a fast learner and he made his best decisions on the fly. So the plan for now was just to see what would come his way and then wing it. He looked up at the large neon sign, the bar, or club rather, was called Feeling. Kurt had researched a bit and this place had very good reviews.

Kurt stepped up to the door and was let inside instantly, after his ID was checked. Once inside Kurt heard the blaring techno music booming around the room. He sensed the overpowering smell of hundreds of sweaty bodies pressed together on the dance floor. The old Kurt would have looked at the scene before him and run back outside with fear. Good thing Kurt had gotten rid of that wimp long ago, the new and improved Kurt Hummel saw the room as his new playground, now all he needed was the right playmate.

Kurt scanned the room and located where the bar was and he made his way over, pushing his way past the people clustered around and ordered a vodka. Kurt knew in addition to dressing to kill, there was another fact that was in his favour, he was new blood. Kurt was sure there were plenty of frequent hunters of hot ass in this bar and first timers were in demand. Kurt paid for his overpriced drink and leaned back casually as he waited to see if he'd get any bites. If he ended up getting no action on the sidelines, he'd give it more effort and go out onto the dance floor and become the hunter himself.

Sebastian Smythe scanned the crowded room in front of him and smirked, same music, same scene, same old story, and he wouldn't have it any other way. This is how he liked to spend most of his nights, visiting his favourite gay bar and finding a good hook up for the night. It was a game to him, a game he always won. Sebastian was well aware how good looking he was and he used that to his advantage every minute of his life. But here, in his natural habitat, he was at his strongest and it showed. Only sometimes all the guys begging to be fucked got boring, by so much that Sebastian needed a change of scenery, what he wanted tonight was a challenge. But first he needed a drink so he made his way over to the bar and came to a stop.

A large grin spread across his face, funny how you often found things when you weren't looking for them. Black leather, clinging to the most perfect ass Sebastian had seen in a long time, that's what he found standing in front of him. Sebastian had no idea if the guys face would be as attractive as his backside, but with an ass like that, Sebastian could let a lot slide. Considering how appealing the back half of this leather clad new guy was (because Sebastian knew he'd remember an ass like that) he decided to find out how the front half fared. Sebastian casually strolled over to the bar and ordered his drink, glancing to his side. Well this was interesting, he was attractive, a bit more effeminate than Sebastian usually went after but it worked for his guy. High chiselled cheekbones, toned body and amazing hair, topped off with a perfect ass and Sebastian knew he had to have him, or for as long as he'd need him for.

Kurt had developed the ability to tell when he was being watched very early in his life, and it had saved his skin many times over. Now this tool he had fined in high school to avoid the bullies had a very practical use in Kurt's new environment. Kurt glanced from the corner of his eye at the tall brunette who was checking him out. Kurt fought to keep himself neutral as he noticed the guy liked what he saw, and did the same thing he was doing to Kurt, having a good long look. He was attractive, Kurt admitted, now to wait to see how his personality would fair. But since all he was looking for was a good fuck, they didn't need to have a lot in common. But Kurt still wanted to enjoy his first time, so he didn't want to have an error in judgement and pay the price if all he got out of the experience was a sore ass.

Sebastian got to work on making his move as he glided up towards the new guy and gave his most charming smile. “Well what do we have here? How are you enjoying your first time at Feeling?”

Kurt simply blinked at him in surprise. He would need to hear a bit more before Kurt could decide how to act just yet. So he needed the obvious playboy to keep talking. Kurt shrugged. “So far I'm not so sure... but how do you know this is my first time here?” he asked playfully.

“Easy, I'd remember an ass like yours,” Sebastian said with a grin.

Kurt's reaction to the compliment was to act like it caught him off guard, when in reality what he normally would have done was roll his eyes. “Uh... thanks... I'm glad wearing these pants wasn't a horrible mistake.”

“No, it was a good call, what's your name?” Sebastian asked as he leaned in close to Kurt's face.

“Kurt, and you?”

“Sebastian, let me be the first to welcome you, if I am the first that is,” Sebastian answered and he held out his hand.

Kurt took it and shook his hand lightly; the sexual tension rising around them was easy to notice. Kurt knew the type, guys like Sebastian liked to be in control, for things to go their way, and to get what they wanted. Kurt was fine with that, in fact it was perfect, it meant he didn't have to do much work. If Sebastian wanted a challenge to capture, then that's just what Kurt would give him. In deciding this Kurt knew exactly how to act now and he had a feeling it would make the night an eventful one for the both of them. “Why thank you and you are the first... I've never been to a gay bar before, it's... new,” Kurt admitted weakly.  
“Now that is surprising, when you look like you belong here,” Sebastian said.

Kurt took a drink of his vodka and let out a loud sigh. “Yeah well, I'm gay and I know how to use fashion to my advantage, but beyond that, this is all an act. I'm honestly a wreck on the inside, but I'm not gonna give up and run off. This is where I want to be, I came here to experience...” Kurt began to explain. It was easy to go this route, because in reality he wasn't really acting. He was letting his inner self, the one he normally kept locked away behind snark and sarcasm, out. It didn't escape him how ironic using his old innocent mind set to his advantage was, but he made sure not to go too far. Kurt was afraid if he reverted back too much he'd never get things bottled back up when he was ready to put his pants back on.

“I would never guess watching you just now, so you've got nothing to worry about. I'd be happy to show you the ropes though. I'm a regular here, have been for almost three years. I think you'll find this place very intoxicating if you give it a chance.” Grinning flirtatiously, Sebastian ran his hand down Kurt's arm draped over the bar's edge.

Kurt's look of hesitation faded (though it was still an all act of course) once he looked into Sebastian's eyes. Kurt finished the rest of his drink and brought the glass down hard on the table, making an ice cube to jump out of the glass, which caused Kurt and Sebastian to laugh lightly. “Okay, you've convinced me, let the initiation begin, show me those ropes Sebastian, I find the experience hard to resist.” Kurt stood up from his bar stool.

Sebastian's smug grin never left his face as he came over to Kurt and brought his arm around his back and pulled him in closer. Kurt smelled amazing and his unsure smile was a fresh change to the usual horny stock he normally encountered. Yes, this was a challenge he liked, a raw slab that Sebastian could mould into something beautiful, something sensual. But first he needed to test the waters a bit, baby steps. When Kurt showed no signs of pulling away from the embrace Sebastian took that as a green light to continue. So he leaned in closer to Kurt's face and suddenly kissed him and that kiss was far from chaste.

It had been hard for Kurt not to pull away from the sudden touch of Sebastian's hands on his body. He nearly flinch on reflex, because touch of a sensual kind still left a bad taste in his mouth. But he hadn't allowed himself to back down then, so he wouldn't now. When Sebastian was so bold enough to kiss him with a fierce and demanding passion, Kurt was ready for him. He kept himself passive at first, as if he was caught off guard. Sebastian seemed to enjoy this so Kurt decided to slowly respond to the kiss until he matched the desire and need the kiss brought forth. _'Okay this guy is a good kisser, let's hope his mouth is just as skilled for other things,'_  Kurt thought to himself.

Sebastian ran his hands down the small of Kurt's back until they slipped down his pants and made an amusing discovery. He pulled away from Kurt's lips, ended the kiss and laughed lightly. “You're not wearing anything under those pants are you?” he whispered.

Kurt smiled shyly at the accusation. “You've seen how tight they are, I didn't want any seam lines,” Kurt explained. “So, do I pass the first test?” he asked, figuring he could still be witty.

“Considering you're going commando, I think so. Are you ready for round two?”

“If you kiss me again like that then yes!” Kurt blurted out.

Sebastian laughed lightly; releasing Kurt and saw him pout cutely at that, only Sebastian didn't give him long to mope as he grabbed onto his arm and lead him out onto the dance floor. “Maybe later in a more private setting... for now... the second test happens out here,” Sebastian explained seductively.

Despite the fact that Kurt had convinced himself it was no big deal, he was enjoying himself quite a bit. It felt nice to be wanted, even just for sex, to be perused, desired. The flirtations and compliments he'd gotten since arriving for school were nothing like this. This was the meaning of seduction, it was like Kurt had stepped into a different dimension. One that was causing a sexual awakening inside him, bringing forth a whole new Kurt Hummel out for his use. Kurt knew after he got the hang of things he was going to enjoy reverting back to his normal superior self and see what that would result here for future visits. But for now his current act was very gratifying so Kurt was all for keeping in character. He needed to learn the game of casual sex and this Sebastian seemed like an ideal teacher.

Sebastian continued to lead Kurt to the dance floor and they pushed their way past the mass of bodies until they were far in the middle of it all. Sebastian stopped and began to move to the beat and he brought Kurt's hand to rest on his hip. He watched as Kurt flashed him a shy smile and he quickly placed his other hand on the other side of his hip and let Sebastian guide him to begin to dance. Their bodies ground up against each other and Sebastian pressed his hips forward, placing his hands up in the air. “You're a good dancer, are you sure this is your first time?” he asked over the loud pulsing music.

“Quite sure! I mean I've danced before but not like this, not this close.” Kurt fought the urge to begin to shimmy, some left over side effects from glee club were hard to loose it seemed.

“Then you're a natural.”

“Or maybe I have a good teacher.” 

Sebastian brought his hands to glide down from Kurt's shoulders to his sides, causing him to shudder slightly from the touch. He grinned as Kurt took his hands off his hips and grabbed the back of Sebastian's neck possessively. That sent him mixed singles, he wasn't sure if the young man in front of him was as passive as he seemed. It wouldn't surprise him if Kurt was just playing a game like he was, but if they were both enjoying themselves, Sebastian didn't give a fuck. It's not like he was wanting some deep relationship here, there was only one ending to this he wanted to wind up with. Which was Kurt pressed up against a wall, moaning with pleasure as Sebastian slammed into his ass, begging for more. Just the thought was turning him on already and it brought the heat between them up another degree, which Kurt seemed to notice.

“It's getting hot in here...” Kurt muttered, moving his hips against Sebastian's thigh as they danced together.

“Blame those pants of yours and the body in them,” Sebastian growled.

“So I'm all to blame then? Should I feel guilty?” Kurt asked playfully.

“I dunno I think I need a closer look...” Sebastian muttered and before Kurt could ask what he meant he kissed Kurt again. This kiss was shorter and softer, he wanted to tease Kurt a bit, make him beg for more. Give him a taste of things to come, lure him into his trap. Of course as much as Sebastian loved to play the game of seduction he had rules. Never force, never take total advantage, Sebastian was hot enough that he didn't need to go that low to get sex. He liked willing partners more than anything and he was convinced that Kurt was on board by how he kissed Sebastian back as they danced.

Kissing it seemed was easy to get the hang of when you had a willing partner and Kurt hoped that was the rule for sex in general. When he was a teenager Kurt might have been happy with just kissing at first, but it seemed his built up sexual desire wasn't about to let it end there tonight. Sebastian seemed as ready to go as well, but Kurt fought to keep his libido in check, the night was still young after all.

Kurt faltered for a moment as Sebastian began to suck on his neck and he yelp in surprise but laughed soon after. He hadn't realized he'd need to deal with physical proof of his actions tonight, thank god for concealer. While Sebastian was focused on his neck Kurt looked around the room and it felt so freeing to have no one stare at him with disgust. Hearing about San Francisco and how it was known for its gay community was one thing, actually living it was another. “Fuck,” Kurt moaned as Sebastian's hand suddenly grazed over his groin and his cock started to harden from the touch.

“Is that a request?” Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear.

“Yes, fuck yes! I want you. I didn't know that's what I wanted when I came here, but I sure want that now,” Kurt pleaded, when in reality his urgency was far more subdued, but he still wanted Sebastian, or rather to have sex with him. He needed to feel good and hopefully return the favour, virgin or not.

“Hmm I wonder if I should...” Sebastian teased, deciding to see if Kurt was putting an act on. He slid his hand under Kurt's pants and continued downward until they came in contact with what he was searching for. Sebastian figured groping Kurt in such a public place would give him the answer.

Kurt shuddered from the touch but didn't pull away, though it took every ounce of control he had not to break character.  _'You fucking bastard.' _There was no way he was letting Sebastian know that Kurt in truth had the upper hand. If he were to slip up now he'd lose, and all his work would be for nothing. No, Kurt was going to let Sebastian think he was still winning the game. As cynical as Kurt had become, he wasn't cruel. He was well aware that if he kept playing this game, they'd both end up getting what they wanted, even if it was partially a lie. “Don't make me beg, I want you but I have my pride.”__

__“You past the third test, want your prize then?” Sebastian declared as he pulled his hand out from Kurt's pants and kissed him hard before he could answer right away._ _

__“What do you think?” Kurt said and he kissed Sebastian back, letting his control ease up a bit as he answered with his tongue.  
Sebastian let out a small growl surprisingly after Kurt kissed him; it seemed this Kurt was a quick learner and the prospect of what else that could mean was enough for Sebastian. “Care to go to go a more intimate location?”_ _

__“Such as?”_ _

__“My place, it's a block away from here. I want you bent over and begging for more,” Sebastian answered casually, as if he had been asked something far less sensual._ _

__“I like the sound of that, lead the way,” Kurt answered and he made sure the tone of his voice told Sebastian he didn't just mean to his apartment._ _

__Despite their being ready to go, the boys waited until the current song was finished before they headed off the dance floor. Sebastian took hold of Kurt's hand once more as they pushed their way through the people around them until they made it to the entrance. Sebastian waved and greeted the people who called to him as he headed outside._ _

__“Got yourself a looker tonight, feel like sharing that ass?” One loud and obviously drunk individual shouted._ _

__“Like you could even get it up right now Jerome! Go home before you start puking on the sidewalk,” Sebastian yelled at him.  
“What a lively bunch of people here,” Kurt said sarcastically._ _

__“Yeah well, every place has its jackasses. They're just not yelling homophobic slurs,” Sebastian replied with a shrug. He turned to the left and started down the street with Kurt walking beside him. Sebastian draped his arm around Kurt's waist as they walked, “But forget them, I have far better things in store for us now,” he added._ _

__“I'm glad I was brave enough to go out tonight then,” Kurt muttered with a smirk._ _

__“And what do you usually do that keeps you away from the gay bar scene?” Sebastian asked._ _

__Kurt paused for a moment; he wasn't sure how much he wanted to tell Sebastian about his life. Because he'd become a very private person and kept from sharing much with people. He also didn't want to lie and he had nothing to hide, at least when it came to his current life. “School mostly, it keeps me busy to say the least,” he answered._ _

__“Me too, but I find if you balance well enough you'll have all the time you want to pursue pleasure. You just gotta have some control and know your limits,” Sebastian commented._ _

__Kurt hadn't expected Sebastian to have a mind to go with his good looks, but he realized he had been too judgemental with first impressions. “Feel like saying what schools we go to? Or should we keep this less personal?” Kurt asked._ _

__“I think schools are pretty safe to admit Kurt, unless you've got something you wanna hide.”_ _

__“I'm a student at AAU for fashion design and media. I'm proud of that fact so there's no reason to hide it,” Kurt quickly said.  
“Impressive, the clothing all makes sense now. Do wear stuff like this to class then?”_ _

__Kurt was finally able to roll his eyes for the first time that night and it felt freeing. “Yeah right, like this is comfortable for the classroom scene! It works for a night out on the town yes, but not for graphic design,” Kurt sassed._ _

__“You've got a snarky side huh? I like it... any guess of what I'm doing for school?” Sebastian asked him._ _

__“Not even a clue.”_ _

__“I'm a theatre major... just finishing up my third year at USF.”_ _

__“Now that's surprising,” Kurt said truthfully._ _

__“Why? you've seen my dances moves, felt how skilled my mouth is. Talent like that has its many uses in life,” Sebastian pointed out._ _

__“Hmm, well... I love music a lot myself... but I was hoping for a different type of show now,” Kurt began, but he realized he was starting to get out of character. Kurt was always very witty and when he actually got comfortable around someone enough to come out of his shell, he showed what a pro he was with playful banter. But neither the old or the new Kurt Hummel would get this at ease with someone he'd just met, even if he planned to get far more intimate with Sebastian very soon. Because sex was sex, there were things that were far more personal that could be revealed with his clothing still on, and he was determined to keep such things far from the surface. Kurt decided he could use his moment of awkward silence to his advantage. “Sorry, I try to act all sure of myself and snarky as you put it. But sometimes it's hard... I want to assure you I'm here because I want to be. Just... I don't know!” Kurt struggled._ _

__“Don't worry, I find the shy schoolboy thing very hot. Brings back such fond memories of my sexual awakening. Good times. Thank god for private boy schools,” Sebastian said._ _

__“So is it true that all private school boys are gay then?” Kurt asked as he pretended to regain his composure._ _

__“I dunno about all of them, but considering the action I got, there's a good percentage.”_ _

__“Makes me wish I hadn't gone to a backwater public school then,” Kurt grumbled, which was his honest opinion on the matter._ _

__Sebastian stopped walking and leaned into Kurt; kissing him suddenly. “Time to make up for lost time now maybe?” he suggested. “Now's your chance, this is our stop,” he added as he gestured to the apartment building in front of them._ _

__Kurt looked at the structure. It was on the other side of town from his own apartment and it was easy to tell the place was slightly more expensive as well. It seemed charming enough that Kurt was confident he was in no danger coming home with Sebastian to a place like this. A dark and sketchy alley way it was not, so Kurt whistled in approval. “Very impressive,” he simply answered._ _

__Sebastian chuckled as he gave Kurt another long kiss and pulled him towards the entrance. “You ain't seen nothing yet.”_ _

__Kurt followed Sebastian inside and over to the elevator. All the while neither of them could keep their hands off each other, not that they bothered to try. Kurt had to admit making out with a hot but random guy from a bar was something the old Kurt would never do and this excited him a great deal. It was as if he was defying all the people who had told him he was a freak by living his life and embracing it full on at last. He'd say fuck you to all of them, by finally being fucked himself, or whatever Sebastian had in store for them tonight. Kurt got the feeling that Sebastian could only be a top and Kurt was fine if that was true. If Kurt only got to bottom tonight then that just left more things to explore in the near future._ _

__Sebastian finally let go of Kurt when he made it to his apartment door and he brought out his keys to unlock it. Once inside he stripped off his jacket and tossed it onto the chair as he stepped inside. “Just make yourself a home,” he told Kurt._ _

__Kurt walked inside and looked around the room, he was happy to notice it wasn't overly messy. It was a decent sized living room and as Kurt had guessed it was slightly larger than his own. He turned to notice two separate bedroom doors and he guessed the third door would be the bathroom. “You have a roommate?” Kurt asked._ _

__“Don't most university students? Don't worry he's gone for the weekend. He's not home very much so it works out pretty good, for when I have company and that's most nights. Though I don't bring them all here, so you should feel fortunate, Kurt,” Sebastian said as he headed over to the fridge. “Want something to drink? You only had one at the bar after all, so it's sort of a shame,” Sebastian offered._ _

__“Sure, but I don't want to lose total control... I want to remember tonight.” He realized what that could be taken as and he groaned, until he figured it was actually a smart move. Kurt knew he'd have to admit he was a virgin at one point, and as much as a bastard he was sure this Sebastian was, he had a hunch that if Sebastian knew this was his first time, he would take that into consideration. Kurt only hoped it wouldn't turn him off sex with him entirely. “Shit, wait,” Kurt muttered in alarm._ _

__Sebastian raised an eyebrow curiously at Kurt and he walked over to him with a beer in hand. “Are you a virgin Kurt?” he asked, like he was asking what his favourite colour was or something._ _

__Kurt's eyes widened in alarm; in reality he was half acting, half being truthful with his response. As much as he wanted this, when he was faced with the reality that he was a virgin and not for much longer, it was hard to process. “Yes,” he admitted softly. “Does that change things for you?”_ _

__Sebastian opened up his can of beer and took a long drink, his eyes never leaving Kurt's unsure face. This definitely wasn't new to him, he'd had his share of virgins, but it had been a while. “Not if you don't want it to be. I'm glad you told me since I'll take into account, but I like how I'll be the first to tap that ass of yours.”_ _

__“So you are a top then,” Kurt said._ _

__Sebastian laughed, “Most of the time yes, But I'm not afraid to switch things up and bottom now and then. Though it depends on my mood and the situation and it's still a rare occurrence. Up for your first time being the bottom? I promise you I'll make it very memorable. Only it might make anyone after me have a lot of live up to...” he told him and he walked back over to Kurt._ _

__Kurt kept his ground as Sebastian came over and pressed up against him, bringing his free hand to caress his backside and Kurt moaned softly. “It's yours for the taking Sebastian, or for tonight at least,” Kurt almost purred in response._ _

__“That's the first time you've said my name... I like the sound of it,” Sebastian told him. “It gets a lot lower pitched when you get turned on I guess.”_ _

__Kurt made a scoffing noise. “Yeah, well for the most part this high pitched voice of mine has been nothing but trouble for me.”  
“Oh? Well I bet it would come in handy if you could sing. Can you?”_ _

__“I'm not about to break out into song right now to show you!” he blurted out when Sebastian began to tease him with his touch._ _

__“Okay, I'll settle with hearing you scream then. I got this place sound proofed, so don't hold back,” Sebastian whispered in his ear and he bit Kurt's earlobe playfully._ _

__Kurt simply nodded as he took another long drink of his beer. It was hard to know what he should do or say next as they got closer to starting things. Was he really acting anymore or was he nervous? He wanted this to happen, or else he wouldn't be in Sebastian's apartment. He hadn't fallen in love with Sebastian, heck he wasn't even sure if he liked him at all. But he was hot, ready and willing, and hadn't kicked him out of the place when he learned Kurt was a virgin._ _

__“Having second thoughts?” Sebastian suddenly asked._ _

__Kurt shook his head and he kissed Sebastian and didn't hold any of his desire back with the kiss. When he pulled back to see Sebastian's usual smug grin he smirked. “No, I want this.”_ _

__Sebastian took that as his cue so he grabbed Kurt's beer out of his hand and place the cans on the kitchen counter. “Good, let's have you lose your v-card then shall we?” Only Sebastian didn't give Kurt time to answer, instead he simply pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it onto the floor. When he began to unbuckle his belt Kurt surprised him by coming up and batting his hands away to take over._ _

__“Let me.” Kurt got to work and pulled his belt out and threw it onto the floor. Kurt began to unzip the fly on Sebastian's pants when strong hands captured his jaw and Kurt's head was pulled up for another demanding kiss._ _

__What happened next was hard for Kurt to process as his mind was fully distracted by Sebastian’s tongue in his mouth. But he realized he was being pushed towards the bedroom and they pulled at each other until Kurt back was pressed hard against the door. Sebastian began to pull off Kurt's leather jacket and he helped to get out of it. But he grabbed for it when Sebastian went to throw it on the floor. “I don't think so, that's a designer label,” Kurt hissed as he threw it onto the nearby couch._ _

__“God, you are a fashion major.”_ _

__“Or I will be in the future,” Kurt corrected._ _

__“Can we move to the bedroom or will you bitch about your shirt and pants ending up on the floor too?” Sebastian growled as he pushed Kurt aside so he could open his bedroom door._ _

__“Fuck the shirt, it's from Urban Outfitters. The pants will survive being on the floor,” Kurt muttered as Sebastian pulled him inside the room._ _

__Somehow through their heavy kisses and busy hands, Sebastian managed to get Kurt's shirt off. True to his word he made no protest when it went flying onto the floor. Kurt finally realized that this was the first time someone had seen him with his shirt off, at least outside of gym class or at the pool. Somehow, he wasn't embarrassed or self-conscious, as Sebastian's eyes scanned his chest and his hands began to explore his exposed skin._ _

__“Your ass isn't the only thing you got going for you,” Sebastian complimented._ _

__“High praise indeed, but I'm in small comparison to you over here,” Kurt replied, while the compliment was out of character for him he wasn't lying._ _

__“I know.”_ _

__That comment did make Kurt want to break character and say Sebastian was full of himself but that would've been a mood killer for sure, or worse, Sebastian would admit it was true. “Shut up,” Kurt hissed as he kissed Sebastian again to keep him quiet if only for a second. “Couldn't you be doing better things with your mouth?” he asked. It was so hard not to get snarky, when it was second nature to Kurt now._ _

__“I don't know what to think about you Kurt, you're an enigma.”_ _

__“We could stop talking for a while?”_ _

__Sebastian grinned and his hands trailed downwards to Kurt's pants and he began to undo the top button, unzipping his fly. “Good idea, how about I blow you instead?”_ _

__Kurt gulped and just nodded; since answering the question would be talking. But it seemed Sebastian wasn't about to leave it at that._ _

__“What? I can't hear you...” he teased as he fought to pull Kurt's pants down off his hips. “Fuck these are tight, this might be too much work to get you out of these,” Sebastian muttered in annoyance._ _

__“You seem like the type who likes a good challenge,” Kurt said with a smirk, but he regretted it instantly._ _

__“Who the fuck are you, Kurt? You're going all over the place here.”_ _

__Kurt sighed. “Forget about who I am. We don't need to know life stories to fuck each other. All you need to know is I'm a virgin and I want you and I promise you won't regret it,” he told him and that was the most honest thing he had told Sebastian all night.  
“Okay that I believe, back to these stupid pants. Be grateful I'm not getting a pair of scissors,” Sebastian said tauntingly._ _

__Kurt groaned. He was letting who he really was slide back to the surface and what he was becoming was impatient. He batted Sebastian's hands away and began to slip out of his pants, it took some effort but he got them fully off and stepped out of them. He rewarded Sebastian by turning around to show his naked backside, since he hadn't been wearing underwear. “There, I wear a lot of tight pants so I'm a pro at removing them, or at least my own.”_ _

__“Well worth the wait I see... almost makes me wanna let you be the top. But sorry no, my dick is still bigger,” Sebastian announced._ _

__“Uh huh, I'll believe that when I see it,” Kurt replied._ _

__Sebastian approached Kurt and kissed his jaw line, travelling his lips down to his collarbone and they both stopped talking for a while. “I'm finding this snarky side of you pretty hot. Angry sex is a big turn on for me,” he muttered through kissing. “Makes me want to make you really mad now.” As much as he had liked it when Kurt was more submissive and less sure of himself, he was enjoying this new side of him far more. He wouldn't even allow himself to think how Kurt had fooled him, or what he was really like. Right now his cock was doing the thinking and his mind was more than willing to take the back seat at the moment. That didn't mean he wasn't going to be his usual cocky self. Sebastian had found you could get away with a lot of things when you were good in the sack._ _

__“Didn't you offer to blow me? Or do you want to live with yourself if you make my first time a horrible experience?” Kurt growled._ _

__Sebastian's answer at first was to pressed the front of his body against Kurt's and it was clear to the both of them how hard they were. Kurt especially since he was already fully naked, while Sebastian still had his bottom half covered. Sebastian didn't bother to comment how impressive Kurt's cock was, considering he had been playing him a bit. He didn't deserve the satisfaction. Besides, he was still bigger, but not by much. “But you're so hot when you're angry. Fine, I guess I should be good once in awhile. Pay me back for it later okay?” Sebastian complained and he suddenly dropped down on his knees and reached for Kurt's cock._ _

__“Fine just get on with it!” Kurt hissed through clenched teeth. “What the fuck has gotten into me! I dunno why I'm being so pushy.”_ _

__“You tend to say stupid things when you think with your dick,” Sebastian said, smirking as he began to pump Kurt's hard cock up and down with his hand._ _

__Kurt snapped his head back as he let out a soft moan. Of course Kurt was no stranger to hand jobs. What teenage boy didn't perfect the art of jerking off? Though Kurt himself probably was far less enthusiastic than most. Yet the fact that it wasn't Kurt's own hand on his cock made it feel different, like he was somehow more sensitive to the touch._ _

__Sebastian caressed and kissed Kurt's hipbone as his other hand move along Kurt's length. Sebastian would never say it out loud but he had to admit Kurt's cock was quite impressive up close. So much that he was almost tempted to ride it himself, which was saying something because Sebastian rarely bottomed. “So what would you like me to do here?” He inched his mouth closer to Kurt's cock. He knew exactly what the answer would be, but he needed to ask him still._ _

__Kurt fought the urge to whimper from the waves of pressure that were surging through his body. “I want you to... to fucking blow me alright!” Kurt shouted in surrender._ _

__“I guess I can then, got nothing else to do,” Sebastian said as he darted his tongue across Kurt's hard and ready cock and he began to circle his tongue around his shaft._ _

__“Holy shit!” Now this, this was new and god it felt good. Kurt didn't care in the least how much of a prick Sebastian was if he kept doing stuff like that._ _

__Sebastian was too focused with the task at hand to make a comeback remark, just knowing he had total control over Kurt right now was enough. After moving his tongue around Kurt's shaft a few more times he began to suck lightly on the side until he took the tip of it fully into his mouth. Sebastian switched between sucking and humming to add vibration and Kurt seemed to like the combo a lot._ _

__It was very hard for Kurt to remain still as Sebastian slid his cock down his throat and started moving his head up and down at a fast pace. Almost as hard as it was for Kurt to not lose total control and give himself fully into the pleasure. As disillusioned as Kurt had become about physical intimacy, as he stood there with Sebastian, (someone he had met only an hour ago, fucking him with his mouth) Kurt could see how vulnerable you could be when you exposed yourself like this to someone. All it would take was a misjudgement of character or a bad decision and things could go very wrong, or at least be a disappointment. So it was almost hard to believe that for once it seemed Kurt had gotten lucky with his choice._ _

__Though he was sure that if the old high school Kurt had met Sebastian they would instantly hate each other with a fierce passion. Even now Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss or kill him with his smart aleck remarks in between foreplay. But Kurt's train of thought was stopped when Sebastian quickened his pace and his cock went so deep down his throat he was approaching orgasm. “Fuck! Yes, oh shit yes, like that! I'm not gonna... I'm going to... fuck!” Kurt shouted and he barely understood what he was saying._ _

__Sebastian was almost getting bored with the blow job, though for his first time Kurt was doing very well. So he was glad when Kurt bucked his hips forward and grabbed hold of his hair hard as Sebastian gave his final attack and thrust a finger between Kurt's ass cheeks and pressed against his entrance. Making sure not to hurt Kurt, because he never wanted to cause anyone unnecessary pain. That was a total buzz kill. That seemed to be the end for Kurt and he shouted loud profanities as he came. Sebastian was ready for him._ _

__Kurt breathed heavily, though it seemed Sebastian was far from finished as Kurt realized he had swallowed his entire load. Kurt looked down at Sebastian, his mouth still around Kurt's cock and he felt a weird sensation while watching him finish up. _'Fuck I'm blushing... what the hell,'_  Kurt thought in annoyance. It was just a slip up, he was weakened from just having come, that was it. For one thing Kurt knew for sure that romance was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment._ _

__Sebastian pulled back and looked up at Kurt smugly, like he'd just won some sort of race. In a way he had, because Kurt hadn't lasted that long. He stood up and without warning kissed Kurt long, hard and deep, attacking his tongue down his throat. Kurt tasted himself in Sebastian's mouth as they kissed, and Kurt didn't seem to mind by how eagerly he was pushing back at Sebastian._ _

__“So how was your first blow job?” Sebastian asked him._ _

__“Okay you give good head, now I hope you fuck just as well,” Kurt said._ _

__“Turn around and I'll show you.”_ _

__Kurt couldn't help but shiver from his seductive tone when he eyed Sebastian up and down. Kurt glided his hands down Sebastian's waist and stopped at the top of his pants (that were still on). “Aren't you a bit over dressed? Or are you so good you can have sex with your pants still on?” Kurt asked._ _

__“So cynical, but I'm too horny to torture you anymore. What I want is you bent over and screaming my name,” Sebastian said, pulling his pants off and got to work on taking off his boxer briefs next._ _

__Kurt's eyes instantly went to Sebastian's cock and he was pissed to see that he was slightly bigger, but he told himself that meant nothing. If anything it was in his favour for what would happen next anyway. Now fully naked, Sebastian noticed Kurt gaze and he gave the same smug smile that was beginning to jar on Kurt's nerves. Like he was saying, _'Yeah I'm hung and I know you like it.'_  But considering the amazing blow job Sebastian had just given him, he was willing to humour him. “Yeah yeah, very impressive,” Kurt mumbled with a smirk._ _

__“Thanks, now kneel down on the edge of the bed and stick out that sweet ass. Time to take the next big step. You'll find I have my bed at the perfect height for me to fuck you from behind. It's actually a good position for your first time, though you can believe that if you want to or not. I still wanna do you from behind either way,” Sebastian said with shrug and he began to guide Kurt towards the bed._ _

__Kurt complied and knelt on his hands and knees; his feet leaning over the edge of the bed. He craned his head back to watch Sebastian kiss his shoulder blade as his hands slid down his back. It took him awhile to notice that one crucial thing was missing so far. “Aren't you forgetting something?” Kurt asked him, his tone very demanding._ _

__Sebastian let out a throaty laugh and he slapped Kurt's ass playfully. “Don't freak out, I'm not stupid, there's no way I'd ever fuck someone bareback. I want to keep living this life of mine STD free, thank you. Let's face it. Even though I actually believe you, you could've just as easily lied about being a virgin,” Sebastian replied as he walked over to his dresser and retrieved the bottle of lube and a condom._ _

__“Glad you have some sense,” Kurt said._ _

__“Pleasure aside, safe sex is a must for me. I advise you pick up the same attitude if you're going to keep sleeping around.”  
“That was the plan all along.” _ _

__“Good, because the life lesson is over! Time to get to fucking your brains out. I want to come.” Sebastian returned to Kurt and opened up the bottle of lube. Once again it was all about not crossing the line. There were things that needed to be done before the action could begin. “I'm gonna stretch you out a bit by fingering you first though. Be grateful, Kurt,” he muttered as he coated three fingers with lube and placed his other hand on Kurt's tailbone. Sebastian pushed Kurt's ass cheeks aside to reveal his hole and began to circle his finger around, causing Kurt to hiss in alarm._ _

__“Shit that's cold!” Kurt yelled in alarm._ _

__“Oh yeah, forgot to warn you.”_ _

__“Man you're a real prick.”_ _

__“You're just realizing this now? Shut up or I won't finger you first,” Sebastian warned, though it was a false threat. When Kurt remained silent Sebastian pressed a finger slowly inside Kurt and fought the tightness as he went in deeper. _'Shit he's tight, can't wait until my dicks in here,'_ Sebastian thought with a smirk as he began to move his finger._ _

__Kurt bit his bottom lip as he got use to the feeling, fingering himself was something Kurt didn't really bother to try before. It felt odd, slightly painful from adjusting to the stretch but good, very good. Even more when Sebastian slipped another finger inside Kurt and he swore under his breath. It was shocking that Sebastian was giving this much time and effort to get him use to the sensation. His cock had to be throbbing, but Kurt got the feeling he had his share of virgins, so this was nothing new to him. “Do you have a lot of virgins then?” Kurt asked as his hips shot forward when Sebastian spread his fingers further apart._ _

__“Hmm? Yeah a good deal, not as much since I moved to San Francisco though. It's been a while, but I never get rusty, as you can see.” Sebastian began to thrust his two fingers in and out of Kurt at faster and harder pace. It was amusing since the way they were talking right now didn't exactly match with what they were doing. This was something Sebastian was grateful for, as Kurt seemed to know his mindset when it came to sex. When there was no risk of feelings getting mixed up in the process sex was way more pleasurable. Sebastian added a third finger in an attempt to stretch Kurt out just a bit more. The more he could get done, the better things would be for both of them. Sebastian was an asshole, to be sure, but even he wouldn't purposely hurt anyone bottoming for him, especially not such a alluring virgin like Kurt._ _

__“Fuck! I'm good... I'm... I'm ready. Just fuck me already! I know it's going to hurt and I really don't care. I think I've waited long enough!” Kurt demanded as he felt his cock hardening with sheer need._ _

__Sebastian nodded after a moment more. “Yeah, enough with the foreplay, I want to fuck you.” Sebastian tore open the condom package and rolled it onto his ready cock._ _

__Once he slicked himself up with lube Sebastian grabbed hold of his cock and lined himself up to Kurt's entrance. When his tip met Kurt's hole he took one hand and grabbed onto Kurt's hip and he slowly began to press himself inside Kurt. Once the tip of his cock was inside Kurt Sebastian placed his remaining hand on the other side of Kurt's hips and pushed in deeper. All the while making sure to listen and feel for Kurt's reaction to gauge what his pace should be. “This good?” Sebastian breathed. Kurt was even tighter than he had imagined. “Cause shit you're tight,” he swore._ _

__“Aren't you lucky then, sorry... I'm good, keep going, don't stop,” Kurt said. “Fuck it hurts but I don't care, it feels... you feel amazing.” Gasping, Kurt struggled to keep still. He had expected the pain, what he hadn't counted on was for it to be easy to get past because the pleasure was off the scale in comparison. The stretch and the feeling of Sebastian's cock filling him up was so new and weird to experience, but Kurt now knew why people went to such lengths to get laid, it was intoxicating. “Fuck! Yes! Sebastian... I can't... this... oh lord.”_ _

__Sebastian again struggled to fight the urge to just begin slamming into Kurt with all his might, he wanted to move. He deserved to move after how much of a saint he was being, but he had to have a conscience at least when it came to sex. When it came to verbal insults Sebastian had no limits, he simply didn't care about other people's feeling or opinions. However, Kurt had found his one weakness, that he actually wanted people to enjoy having sex with him, because when they did it turned him on so much more and made sex that much more enjoyable._ _

__Kurt arched his back and moaned as he felt Sebastian fill him up completely, but he wasn't in the mood to remain still and savour the moment. “Move dammit! Fuck me senseless like you said you would,” Kurt hissed._ _

__“So much for me for trying to be the good guy then? Good, it's too much work anyway,” Sebastian said, pulling out of Kurt, only to thrust back into him hard. He knew Kurt had to be feeling some pain from the speed but if Kurt wanted it rough, Sebastian was more than happy to comply. “Just don't come crying to me later when your ass is fucking raw and sore,” Sebastian grunted before slamming back into Kurt._ _

__“Like I would!” Kurt swore under his breath when Sebastian thrust back into him, losing all control and he let out a loud sensual moan. It stung like a bitch but it felt so good, Kurt just stopped acting snarky and bossy and gave into the experience as Sebastian worked up a steady rhythm. Only Kurt wasn't about to make him do all the work and he suddenly pushed backwards to meet Sebastian forward thrust._ _

__“Fuck Yeah! Keep doing that!” Sebastian shouted approvingly._ _

__While Kurt wasn't talking anymore, he was far from keeping quiet as he began to scream and moan as Sebastian rammed into him. He didn't even care that he would bruise from the contact, Kurt wasn't thinking about anything except what Sebastian was triggering in him. It made him feel so alive, so sensual and almost primal. They were equals, each giving into their carnal desires as they moaned through the waves of pleasure._ _

__Sebastian moved his hand to grab at Kurt's inner thigh as he shifted his weight forward. So much that Kurt slumped forward down on the bed as Sebastian fucked him hard into the mattress with all his strength._ _

__“Oh god... why am I not lasting! I'm gonna fucking come again,” Kurt hissed._ _

__“Because it's your first time and as much as I hate to admit it, your tight ass is testing even me,” Sebastian admitted and he moaned again, loud. “Shit! Just come so I can!”_ _

__“And let you win? Hell no!” Kurt shouted back and he fought to keep himself on the edge of orgasm, but it was a losing battle with the way Sebastian was pounding into him.There was no way Kurt could keep himself from coming for much longer._ _

__“Just come! Give in and give it up. I've done enough for you tonight! You're welcome!” Sebastian refused to give in and lose control; he loved to gloat over being the last one to come and he wasn't about to let his tight-ass virgin have the upper hand._ _

__Kurt let out a mocking laugh and he decided he did owe Sebastian and really he was at his end anyway. Sebastian seemed to sense this so he leaned forward, braced his hands on the mattress and pushed harder into Kurt. What sent Kurt fully over the edge was when Sebastian bit his shoulder, but not hard enough to break skin. "Fuck!" Heat pulsed through his body as he finally came. Kurt shuddered and all he could manage was to slump forward on the bed. Sebastian thrust into Kurt again and again, pushing his sex partner forward from the force. “Nothing's stopping you now Mr. Stamina!”_ _

__“Quit your bitching I'm coming... shit!” Sebastian barked in reply but he was cut short as Kurt's muscles clamped around him as he came hard inside him. The act finally done, Sebastian collapsed onto Kurt, shuddering from the intensity of that orgasm. The mental fog from the dizzy haze of reaching orgasm started to clear and the only noise was their breathless exhales as they fought to keep breathing._ _

__“You do realize you're crushing me...” Kurt mumbled as he fought to keep his mouth above the mattress._ _

__“Blame how tight you are for that.” Sebastian was never one to linger after reaching orgasm so he promptly pulled himself out of Kurt. He gave Kurt's near perfect ass a hard slap before rolling off of him to flop down on the bed beside him._ _

__Kurt was glad to loose the extra weight, especially with how tender his back end felt now. Kurt rolled onto his back and spread his arms out wide, running a hand down his sweat covered face. He gulped and wheezed as he tried to regain the ability to speak, Kurt knew he had nothing to compare it to, but even if he wasn't a virgin he figured that was some amazing sex. It was true that angry, hard sex could be very gratifying. “Okay... yeah... thanks... that's a first time I'll remember.” And amazing enough, Kurt actually meant that._ _

__“I've done my good deed for the month I guess. I'm Looking forward to my reward.”_ _

__“I'd offer to ride you but... yeah... not gonna happen, sorry. Feel free to head back to the club if I wasn't satisfying enough. I won't be offended, I might think you're a prick, but that's not much of an insult.”_ _

__“Are you sure you're a virgin? Cause you sure seem a natural when it comes to casual sex. When you were acting all different before, I was expecting some big emotional thank you. This is much better, no feelings in the way. Just amazing sex,” Sebastian said._ _

__“Was that a compliment? Should I be stunned?” Kurt asked sarcastically._ _

__Sebastian rolled his eyes; he leaned on his side and arched his arm so he could rest his chin on his fist and he looked down at Kurt. He shrugged. “Think what you want, I don't give a fuck,” he said casually and he leaned backwards to throw the used condom into the trash at his bedside. “You gonna go now? Or when you've recovered, since you're too sore for more?”_ _

__Kurt nodded. “I'm not staying the night if that's what you're getting at. Sex is over for tonight, at least for me, we got what we wanted, it's a done deal.” Kurt sat and reached for a tissue from the box at his side of the bed and set to cleaning himself up.  
“Again I ask, how are you like this when you've never been boned?”_ _

__Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance, he wasn't about to tell his hook up his whole life story. “Easy, I'm not stupid. Need I go on? Like you said, emotions only screw things up, so no thank you. You'll get no declarations of love from me. You were a good fuck and thank you for easing me in and actually making it good. But we both know what this is, why try to make it more? I might have been a virgin at the start of this day. But I'm no stranger when it comes to the real world and all the shit that's in it,” Kurt explained and he set to getting dressed. Once he pulled his pants back on(which hadn't been fun when he was somewhat sweaty) he set to finding his shirt and pulled it over his head._ _

__Sebastian just watched him silently as he got dressed. He wasn't sure if he felt like going back to the bar. “Sounds about right to me. Well then, thanks for the fun night Kurt, I guess.”_ _

__“Yeah. Yeah. Likewise,” Kurt muttered as he looked back at Sebastian. “Should I let myself out?”_ _

__Sebastian nodded. “I'm feeling lazy and I want to take a shower before I get dressed again. Don't steal anything on your way out.”  
Kurt laughed, “I have taste.”_ _

__“Says the guy who let me take his virginity,” Sebastian pointed out._ _

__Kurt narrowed his eyes and he sighed. “Okay I'm done with the banter. I'm gonna leave now.”_ _

__Sebastian stood up and stretched in place, “Fine by me. So will I see you at the bar again sometime?” he asked casually._ _

__Kurt froze in mid step; a devious grin spread across his face and he suddenly was on Sebastian in an instant. This time there was no holding back, no handing over total control to him. Kurt kissed Sebastian with fierce passion and force as he cupped the sides of his face. When Sebastian grabbed for him and pulled their bodies close Kurt had him where he wanted him. He pulled back and grinned at him, giving Sebastian his best imitation of his own smug smile. “Yes, I think I will be back. Buy me a drink next time and maybe my offer to ride you will still stand.” Kurt whispered and he sounded so seductive Sebastian met his gaze with matching intensity._ _

__“Get out of here before I fuck you against the wall so hard you won't be able to sit for weeks,” Sebastian warned._ _

__Kurt laughed lightly and pulled himself out of Sebastian's arms and headed out of the bedroom door. He grabbed his jacket and threw it over his shoulders and he put his boots on. Once fully dressed Kurt paused at the door, he turned back. “Thanks for the fuck!” he called and headed out the door. Kurt ran a hand through his tousled hair, he probably looked like a wreck right now but he didn't care. Kurt the virgin was gone, never to come back. Something had awoken with in him, something Kurt was ready to embrace. _'Hello San Francisco, and you better brace yourself.'_  And with that fun thought, he walked down the dark street, whistling as he went._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Music and all its intricacies could illustrate the best and worst in people, tell so many stories, and bring forth numerous emotions, but only if the melody and words mixed together to create that perfect harmony needed to cause a genuine effect. Blaine Anderson had learned very quickly that getting the perfect merging of lyrics and music was no easy feat. Blaine was well aware of this fact even before enrolling at San Francisco University for school. Only as each term went by Blaine had begun to understand the steps to making such a connection, and how to hone his artistic talents to improve as time went on and learn from his mistakes. That had lead to endless hours in front of a piano, playing the white keys and judging the music he made from those sessions. He was currently working on a very important song that would be a final project of his third year. Blaine was having a hard time concentrating because he swore he was being watched. Yet, when he stopped playing to look around the room to find the culprit, there was no one in sight. Was he imagining things? Maybe Blaine had been studying too much lately like his friends constantly told him. The result causing him to become too jumpy and high strung. Blaine didn't believe that was the cause really, instead he wondered if that meant his possible peeping tom was well hidden. If they were then Blaine told himself it hardly mattered and he went back to work and let the music take over. 

Sebastian stepped away from behind the doorway to the music room when the eye candy at the piano went back to playing. He grinned and rubbed his chin as he studied him further and made an approving nod. Looking for the next conquest didn't always have to happen at the club. If he limited his hunting grounds to there, then the chance of finding the most fuckable prey in the immediate area would run dry pretty quick. So Sebastian had quickly learned he needed to be alert and on the prowl wherever he went. After all, hot pieces of ass and possible hook ups were everywhere and unlike some other cities, the great majority of them liked cock.

This current target was someone Sebastian had noticed on campus a number of times lately. In fact Sebastian was sure he was a third year like himself and he wondered how the guy had slipped under his radar (or rather his gaydar) until now. It wasn't hard to guess what his major was, judging by how skilfully he was playing the piano and the fact that Sebastian didn't recognize the song he was playing, he could only be a music major of some kind. But Sebastian wasn't there to find out what classes he took, no he had far more carnal plans in store for him.

However, the advantage to approaching guys at gay bars and clubs was that Sebastian always knew they were ready and willing. Or at least wouldn't take offence if he tried and failed. While he hated to lose, Sebastian's first error in judgement had been to hit on a guy when his jealous beefed up boyfriend was in ear shot and did not approve of the attention. The result of that hunt had ended in a black eye and Sebastian had learned his lesson.

Sebastian brought his mind back to this new possible hook up and inched closer to try to get a better look at him. Yes, he would do nicely Sebastian thought as he looked him up and down. He had the whole clean cut look going for him and it gave off a charming appeal. Curly black hair that was kept in place by just the right amount of hair product. The bottom of his face had a faint beard that was just beyond a five-o'clock shadow, so not so much to make him look scruffy. He had a slimmer build but thick, well-toned arms, the only downside was that he was on the short side, but that was forgiveable considering how attractive he was over all. After Sebastian finished his assessment and deemed him screw-able he knew he'd need to get some info on him next. 

Sebastian suddenly saw his chance to do so when a student walked by him and into the music room to approach the eye candy there and began to talk to him. Sebastian pulled back to make sure he wouldn't be noticed now that his target's attention wasn't on his music. When the pair finished talking and the new guy pushed past Sebastian to head down the hallway, Sebastian reached out with his arm, grabbed him and pulled him back. “Hold up, I need you for a second,” Sebastian announced. 

The students look of annoyance faded when he saw who had stopped him and Sebastian grinned at him and began to lay on the charm. Good, he knew this guy, he had actually slept with him before and it had ended well enough that he would be willing to answer any questions. “Hey there Greg, been a while. Tell me who's the eye candy at the piano? Your boyfriend?” he asked smoothly as he nodded at Blaine. 

“Oh him? That's Blaine Anderson, third year music major and he's not anyone’s boyfriend,” Greg told him with a shrug. 

“Is he fucking straight or something?” Sebastian muttered in frustration at the news, his gaydar was never off! That caused his grin to fall a bit and for Sebastian it was his version of a scowl, he didn't like to loose his prey before he the hunt had begun but even he had his limits. A guy had to at least give off the vibe of being bi-curious before Sebastian would go after a straight guy. Most often, it was a waste of his time but the few times it hadn't. _'Ah good times,'_ Sebastian thought, but he was getting off course with found memories. 

Greg just shook his head. “No he's gay for sure, just a prude. Well considering how you go about by your standards he'd be a prude anyway. Doesn't respond to being propositioned for a one night stand. Word around is he's not into the idea of anything casual, least where sex is concerned. Don't get me wrong, he's still popular on campus. Gets along with everyone, the type of guy who could never piss you off, even when he turns you down. A real Mr. Nice guy and it works for him. Just he's all business and no fun, well any fun that counts,” he explained. 

Sebastian's reaction to this new information brought his smug smile back and he glanced over at Blaine. “Really? Now that's interesting,” he said softly as he leaned forward on the door frame and eyed him a bit more. He had a feeling Blaine wouldn't be easy to get into bed, but he did like a good challenge after all, so the hunt was still on. 

“You have that look in your eye, Sebastian. Gonna give it a go anyway?” 

“Yep and I'm gonna get in piano man's pants, because guys tend to change their minds pretty quick when I show up. Yours sure did,” Sebastian said smugly. 

“I'm nothing you could use to gauge your success rate, Sebastian. Anyway good luck with Anderson, you'll need it,” Greg called as he began to walk down the hallway, “Just remember there's usually another fuck around the corner!” 

Now that Sebastian knew getting Blaine to succumb to his charms wouldn't be a cakewalk, he knew what he needed to do was wait for the right moment. Another important thing to learn when Sebastian faced a challenge was that patience really was a virtue. So he simply stood back up, turned away from Blaine and clasped his hands behind his neck as he began to head for home. _'Life is good,'_ He thought to himself as he went. 

After Blaine had worked on his song for an hour he finally decided it was time to stop, content that he had practised it enough to his liking. He stood up and stretched his stiff leg muscles from sitting for so long, grabbed his book bag and headed out of the music room. Glancing at his watch he saw it was well past dinner time, though his growling and demanding stomach had already told him that. He decided to fill his empty tummy at his favorite diner near his apartment which luckily was a short drive away. He was just finishing his sandwich when he heard someone called his name. Blaine looked up to see his best friend and one of his roommates,Nick, wave at him as he walked over towards his booth. 

“There you are, Blaine! Try keeping your phone on for once,” Nick muttered to him. 

“What it's off?” Blaine muttered in surprise and he brought it out to discover Nick was correct, the screen was black and he sighed. “Sorry it must have died again. I keep forgetting to charge it,” Blaine apologized. 

Nick just gave Blaine a playful smile that was his usual reaction to most of the silly things Blaine did on a regular basis. He was about to say something when a pretty blonde girl came up and grabbed onto his arm playfully. Nick kissed her cheek. “Hey darling, couldn't wait to see me after class?” he asked his girlfriend. 

Stephanie smiled at him warmly. “Did you ask him yet so we can go? I need help setting everything up,” she asked. 

Nick shook his head. “No not yet, I was just getting to it. So Blaine, Steph's having a party tonight at her place and you're invited of course. We need a break from preparing for finals before we get crushed by the pressure and all before our first test! You should come, it's not that far and you of all people need a break,” he urged. 

“And I have a lot of hot gay friends coming, Blaine,” Stephanie added with a smile. 

Blaine laughed lightly at her comment but he began to shake his head. “Naw I think I'll pass, not my scene. Nick can vouch for me, I'm a horrible drunk. I lose all my inhibitions and I do not want to get a reputation of being some floozy,” he pointed out. 

Nick just ran a hand through Blaine's hair and tousled his black curls like he was a toddler. “Oh like that would even happen, Blaine. I swear you have the cleanest reputation on campus, so if you're so bent on keeping it that way then don't drink! You need to get out sometimes and I don't meant to play your guitar at the park. When was the last time you went to an actual party and had any fun?” Nick asked. 

“I know how to have fun Nick, it's just most guys who show any interest in me want a totally different kind of amusement. They also don't react too well when I tell them no, which stops any chance of me having my type of fun,” Blaine explained. 

Nick sighed; this was a usual occurrence for them lately, him trying to get Blaine to loosen up and failing until he gave up. This time it didn't seem he'd have any luck but he decided to give it one more try before admitting defeat. He apologized to Stephanie and assured her he'd head over to her place as soon as he was done talking to Blaine. She sweetly smiled at Nick, whispered that she understood what he was trying to achieve. So she quickly told Blaine he was welcome to come if he changed his mind, said her goodbyes and left the diner, leaving the two men alone. “Fine, go home alone. You know not all guys, gay or straight are just out to get laid. Even if they are, there's nothing wrong from getting some action now and then. When was the last time you had sex, Blaine?” 

“Like that's any of your business, when did you?” Blaine muttered. 

“Three days ago and that's pushing it for me and Steph, just don't tell her I told you that! But you not answering just confirms it's been too long. You're becoming too uptight lately Blaine, it doesn't fit well with your easy going and friendly personality. I'm beginning to worry about you man,” Nick admitted. 

“Your concern for me is endearing but I'm fine really. Just because I choose not to have casual sex doesn't mean I'm frigid. You're only having that much sex because you're in a serious relationship! So far I haven't been lucky enough to find a boyfriend, which is hardly my fault. Go have fun, don't let me cramp your style. I won't judge your life choices if you won't judge mine,” Blaine offered. 

“Fine but I'm not judging you Blaine, I just want you to... I don't know, relax a bit! To get you to let loose, there's more to life than school. We're in San Francisco after all, this is the land of your people!”" Nick teased. 

“I didn't come here to get laid, Nick,” Blaine reminded him. 

“I know, but you also won't find the love of your life if you stay home every night,” Nick pointed out. 

“Goodbye Nick,” Blaine said with a sigh. 

“Fine, bye. I know a lost cause when I see one. Only I'm gonna get you out someday. I'll even go to a gay bar and if anyone hits on me I'll just send them your way,” Nick called to him with a laugh as he headed off. 

Blaine just shook his head and went back to finishing his meal once he was alone again. Blaine knew how to have a good time, he had gone to a few gay bars when he first arrived here for school close to three years ago. But as time passed his visits became less frequent, to when Blaine thought about it, it had been almost a year since he had set foot in one. Blaine was still very social, he just preferred smaller more casual affairs. He liked events where he could have a real conversation, one that didn't lead to someone asking, 'Your place or mine?'. No, Blaine wasn't the type of person to have casual sex or one night stands. Even though he hadn't dated much over the last few years, he still hoped that his match was out there somewhere, waiting for Blaine to find him. Whoever this guy was, Blaine had a feeling a gay bar would be the last place he would find him at.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Just as he had assumed, Kurt didn't feel any different after finally losing his virginity. There was no sudden awakening, no real change to his day to day life at school. Well, aside from how sore he felt the next morning. That didn't mean Kurt was ready to revert back to his old 'no pleasure' mind set. What his dad had told him five years ago turned out to be true. Once Kurt started having sex, he wouldn't want to stop. Kurt knew that he wasn't going to remain celibate anymore, only as much as he wanted to get out there, finding the time was difficult at first. So Kurt didn't end up heading back to Feeling until a week later. Come Friday night Kurt found himself standing outside of the building, hearing the same loud music leaking through the walls.

This time Kurt's clothing was far more subdued but still very flattering. His skin tight leather pants had been replaced by a slightly less tight pair of skinny jeans. He decided to go for a classy look with a tight fitting t-shirt and a form fitting waist coat over top. Kurt had styled his bangs in a wave and he was wearing his favorite pair of knee boots. Kurt wasn't sure if he'd end up sleeping with anyone that night. He had decided over the last week Kurt didn't want or feel the need to have sex all the time now and at every moment. For one thing it was hardly safe, let alone his style. As usual Kurt decided he'd just wait and see how things went, if he found someone there he had to fuck, then he'd go from there. If not, not getting laid didn't mean he couldn't have a good time. 

Once Kurt was inside he heard his name called and he groaned, it seemed despite his best effort, some of his fellow students knew this place already. He forced a smile on his face as they beckoned him over. It wasn't that Kurt was against being friendly to people from his school, especially the gay ones. No, Kurt had intentionally picked a club that was distance from his school to avoid things like this. Kurt wanted to keep his private life and his life as a student very separate, he didn't want rumours like he was easy to spread around campus. He had left that all behind him in Lima, though Kurt wasn't about to run from confrontation, never again. 

“Hey there Kurt, I never would have expected to see you in a place like this,” one of the guys said in greeting. 

Kurt just shrugged back at them. This particular group of students weren't that annoying, so he tried not to seem overly cold to them. But there was no way he was going to join them at their table. As soon as the quick pleasantries were over he'd bail on them and head to the bar. “Yeah well, there's a lot people don't know about me,” Kurt answered. 

“You here on your own?” another guy asked. 

Kurt nodded at them as he fought the urge to roll his eyes, when it was clear to see he was alone. “Yes and that's how I like it. So before you bend to social convention and ask me to join you, let me save you the trouble. I'd only bring you guys down and ruin your night, I don't want that, you don't want that. So let's quit while we're ahead and admit you don't want me hanging with you and I take no offence to that fact. Have a fun night guys,” Kurt said and he gave them a small wave and he continued on his way to the bar. 

“Man that guy's a prick,” Kurt heard one of them say as he was still in ear shot.

Kurt just let the insult roll right off his back. In a sense it was pretty true, Kurt didn't bother to act all nice and polite for the most part. At school he tried to hold back most of his snarky remarks when people didn't bring it upon themselves. But when Kurt was on his own time and off campus, all bets were off. The fact that they hadn't called him a freak or a fag was the reason he just ignored the comment and continued forward. Kurt sat at the same bar stool he had before and ordered a beer and he sat there in silence with his drink as he surveyed the room. If he didn't plan on finding a hook up there was no harm in getting out on the dance floor later, after he had a few more drinks. 

“Well well well, look who finally decided to bring his tight ass back here?” Sebastian said from behind him. 

Kurt rolled his eyes and he took another sip of his drink, he wasn't drunk enough to deal with him yet. Though Kurt knew it was likely Sebastian would be there when he showed up. Also nothing had happened between them last week to make him hate him that much. Just something about his smug arrogance rubbed Kurt the wrong way. “Of course you're here,” Kurt muttered. 

“So is this the real Kurt then? If that's even your real name,” Sebastian commented as he came to sit in front of Kurt at the bar. 

“Yes it's my real name,” Kurt answered. “As for the real me, well what I care to show is real,” Kurt added. 

“Why put the act on at all then?” 

“Like you haven't done the same thing before.” 

“Touche, though not lately, why try to hide perfection?” 

“I just thought I'd play the game you wanted. What I didn't bet on was I couldn't keep the act up during sex. I guess I'm too snarky by nature,” Kurt explained. 

“Hmm, don't deny who you are, that's something you should live by,” Sebastian agreed and he held out his glass to Kurt. 

Kurt hesitated for a moment before sighing and clicking his glass against Sebastian's. “So why are you talking to me and not out there looking for a new conquest? Is the cut that bad tonight?” Kurt asked. 

“You offering to entertain me? I remember you saying you'd ride me if I bought you a drink,” Sebastian pointed out. 

Kurt groaned. “I don't want to drink that much tonight, sorry. Some other time perhaps, I have the feeling you'll survive fine without me,” Kurt said as he pointed to an attractive guy who was grinning at Sebastian. 

“He could be looking at you.” 

Kurt laughed at that. “Yeah right. Don't let me hold you back though. I appreciate you stopping to talk to me. But I'm going to be coming here a lot more now. If we both get bored enough sometime to fuck again there are worse ways I could spend my time.” 

“You're such a romantic, Kurt,” Sebastian taunted. 

“Hmm? Go fuck yourself,” Kurt said with a smirk. 

Sebastian glanced over at the guy who was checking him out and a smug smile spread across his face. He finished his drink and leaned in close to Kurt's ear. “I don't think I'll need to do that. Later Kurt. Don't be a prude okay,” he whispered. 

Kurt watched Sebastian head off onto the dance floor as he let himself be lead by the arm of the hot guy and Kurt shook his head. However loose Kurt would allow himself to get, he swore he would never be on the same level of Sebastian.  
_______________________________________________________________________

How did Kurt ever allow himself to get this drunk, but it didn't take long to figure the answer out; Sebastian. He had been stupid to have that second round of shots with him last night at the bar. But it was hard to say no to that smug meerkat face it seemed, at least he had made it home. Apparently all it took was going to Feeling for the last week for him to finally come home this drunk. So much for self-control, though it could have been worse. Kurt could have been passed out in an alleyway somewhere. 

“You look like hell, Kurt,” Julie announced from her spot on the couch. 

Kurt groaned at the noise and he ran a hand over his face. “I feel like hell,” Kurt muttered as his head began to pound. “When did you get home? Because I didn't hear you yell at me to shut up last night. I'd remember that happening no matter how drunk I was,” Kurt asked. 

“I got home an hour ago, be lucky. So is there any point in asking what you did last night, or who?” Julie asked. 

“I think you know the answer to that,” Kurt replied as he stumbled to the kitchen and began to make a pot of coffee. 

But there was no need when the door to Kurt's bedroom opened and a totally naked Sebastian stepped out of the bedroom. “Is that coffee done yet? What kind of service is this?” he asked. 

“Looks like I just got my answer, very nice,” Julie said in approval as she looked Sebastian up and down. 

Sebastian it seemed wasn't at all self conscious because he made no move to cover himself at the discovery that they weren't alone. “Thank you. Who are you then? Kurt's fag hag?” 

Julie rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah right, I'm Julie, Kurt's roommate. Where'd you pick up this guy? He must be good in bed if you can put up with his attitude,” she commented. 

“Too bad you'll never find out,” Sebastian said as he walked back into Kurt's room to put his pants on. 

Kurt just ignored them as he began to pour himself a cup of coffee and took a long drink. Kurt was in no mood to put up with two clashing drama queens in one apartment. He simply ignored Julie's looks and poured a second cup of coffee and walked back into his room. 

“Can I listen at the door if you guys go at it?” Julie called out. 

“Bite me,” Kurt shouted back and he slammed his bedroom door shut with his hip. Kurt handed Sebastian his cup of coffee and he began to search for his bottle of Tylenol. 

“She is a delightful girl,” Sebastian said with a grin. 

“Hmmm, try sharing a bathroom with her and you'll change your mind real quick,” Kurt muttered. “Fuck my head is killing me,” Kurt groaned. 

“You gotta know your limits Kurt, you're such a lightweight.” 

“And I suppose you never get drunk then?” 

“Oh I do, I did last night, I'm just used to the feeling so I know when to quit. Do you remember last night at all?” Sebastian asked. 

Kurt sat down at his computer desk and he swallowed two pills, his eyes narrowed as he sorted through his choppy memory of the night prior. “I remember us meeting on the dance floor and dancing. I remember the first round of shots and the second, then it goes black for a while... then us coming back here and fucking each others brains out. If I recall you topped the entire time?” Kurt asked. 

“Yes, getting me to be the bottom isn't an easy feat Kurt.” Sebastian answered. “But you did ride me like a cowboy, Butch Cassidy would be proud.” 

“Oh god,” Kurt groaned in embarrassment. 

Sebastian laughed at Kurt and stretched out on the bed. “We could give Julie a good show to listen to,” he offered. “It's Sunday after all, some people go to church, while others make better use of their time,” He suggested. 

“Um no, I'm not giving her any audio entertainment, would your roommate listen at the door if we went there?” he suggested. 

“Wait you're serious, I was expecting some snarly turn down. I gotta say I'm surprised you'd want to sleep with me again now that you're sober,” Sebastian replied. 

“If I didn't want you to fuck me again I would have said no even when I was that drunk. I don't see why we have to stop. We have amazing sex together, even when you don't need an ego boost you heard the noises I make during. Quite frankly going out and finding a new fuck every other night is too much effort for me. I'm content to just have a causal relationship with a willing guy and well you're here already,” Kurt said with a shrug. 

“Are you asking me to be your fuck buddy Kurt? I'm touched,” Sebastian replied. 

“If the answer is no you know where the door is.” 

“If I say yes, don't expect for me to fuck you every night. I'm too amazing to stick to one guy, even casually. Though I do admit the idea of having the option to have sex without all the work would be welcomed. As much as I love the game, it's tiresome at times, especially with finals coming up. Also this would work well for me, I'm planning to go after this guy at my school. From what I've learned he's not into casual sex. So I can release my built up sexual energy on you, literally,” Sebastian explained. 

“God there are idiots out there like that huh?” Kurt muttered as he stripped off his pants and walked into his closet to pick out his outfit for the day. “So it's decided then. No feelings, no demands, just great sex when we're both bored or feeling lazy?” 

“Why not? You might be a bitch but you do have a great ass,” Sebastian answered with a shrug. 

“That's the most beautiful thing I've heard,” Kurt said mockingly. 

“So does that mean you'll tell me your last name yet?” Sebastian asked. 

“I bet you already know it.” 

“I don't know what you mean Kurt Hummel,” Sebastian said innocently. 

“Stupid internet...” Kurt muttered. 

“My last name is Smythe, so now we're even.” 

“Oh joy! So have you talked to this new conquest yet? Not that I really care, I'm not supporting your whole game act. Just if we're gonna keep fucking I guess I should try to tolerate being in your presence from now on,” Kurt said. 

“No, not yet, I've made it so he's noticed me though, he nodded to me yesterday in the hallway. That gives me enough of an edge that I can make a friendly greeting to him without being blown off,” Sebastian answered. 

“Unless he's heard about you,” Kurt pointed out. 

“No, I've got too much dirt on half the student body for anyone to pull that,” Sebastian said with a grin. 

Kurt had no idea if he was bluffing or not, but he didn't care enough to find out. “So your place then?” he asked casually. 

“Sure, but I'm not gonna be the bottom, you gotta work some more for that,” Sebastian answered. 

Kurt rolled his eyes and he threw Sebastian his top, “You're such a dick,” he muttered. 

“A dick you like to suck,” Sebastian said back. 

“Either start fucking or leave!” Julie shouted at them through the door. 

“Fuck off!” the both of them yelled in reply at the same time. 

Kurt and Sebastian then eyed each other and their response was to burst out laughing, this was going to be an interesting arrangement for the both of them from now on.  
________________________________________________________________________

Blaine had somehow been convinced to play the piano for rehearsals for the school's third year production of Flashdance. Though in reality it hadn't been all that hard to do, Blaine figured the extra practice wouldn't hurt either. Also it was amusing to watch, since he loved the show and their school had some real talent. So he just sat at the piano and watched the group of students form into a group as they started to rehearse some dance steps, when a late arrival appeared. 

“You're late Sebastian, do that much more and you'll be out of the show,” the dance instructor warned. 

“Sorry, won't happen again,” Sebastian replied with a charming grin. 

Blaine smirked lightly at the scene. He'd seen this Sebastian around campus lately, so much that he was beginning to think it wasn't a coincidence. When he noticed a few minutes later that Sebastian was watching him play, he knew it wasn't. 

“Eyes forward, Smythe!” the instructor barked. 

Sebastian's response was to smile. “Sorry, my mind was focused elsewhere,” he answered, his eyes never leaving Blaine as he spoke. 

Blaine shook his head when Sebastian winked at him and finally set his attention to rehearsal and Blaine noticed he didn't look his way again for the rest of the class. He discovered that was because as soon as everyone was dismissed Sebastian made his way over to the piano. Blaine greeted him with a friendly smile as he approached him. 

“Hi there, thought I'd come over and say hello. I'm Sebastian Smythe,” Sebastian said as he held his hand out as he introduced himself. 

Blaine didn't hesitate to take his hand and shake it lightly. “Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you,” he answered back politely. 

Sebastian leaned forward on the piano as he began to lay on the charm, but not so much that he was overly obvious. From what he had learned about Blaine over the week, he'd get no where if he was too forward. “So I figure we've both been going to this school for far too long without getting to know one another. I've seen you around and figured there's no harm in approaching you like this, right?” 

“No, it's fine. It's nice of you to do so,” Blaine assured him. 

“I was wondering if you'd like to go out somewhere with me sometime, as friends of course. I've gotten to know the area pretty well, I know all the good places to go,” Sebastian offered. 

Blaine shifted slightly. He wasn't sure exactly what Sebastian was implying, but Blaine never liked to judge people. This Sebastian seemed a bit over familiar with his tone, but he seemed harmless. “Sure, why not, I guess I should get out once in a while,” Blaine admitted. 

“Excellent, how about Thursday night at Feeling? Do you know where that is?” 

“Feeling? Isn't that a gay bar?” Blaine asked as his eyes narrowed in response. 

“Yeah it is though it's more a club really, that's what a lot of youth does around here with their free time,” Sebastian pointed out. “What's wrong, not your usual scene?” 

Blaine sighed, “Yeah actually, sorry... the club scene is not really my thing...”

“I'm just suggesting you come have a drink, listen to some good music. Maybe dance a little, what's life if you don't get adventurous now and then. But if you're not up to it, we can forget about it, I won't be offended,” Sebastian. “I might be a bit disappointed though.” 

That got Blaine's attention. The need to please people tugged at him and he gave Sebastian a helpless look. Going to the club would get Nick off his back and he had offered to go to a gay bar with him. Maybe he was right, Blaine was too uptight. It might do him some good to just kick back and do something spontaneous and fun. “What the hell, we only live once right? Would my straight friend Nick be welcome?” he commented. 

“Of course, he'll get hit on if he's good looking, but we're not inclusive. If he pays for his drinks like the rest of us, he's more than welcome. So how does 10 P.M. sound? Give me your number and I'll text you the address,” Sebastian offered. 

“Sure,” Blaine muttered as he told Sebastian his number, Blaine hoped he knew what he was doing. 

“Good, I'll see you Thursday night then. Don't be a stranger, Blaine,” Sebastian said with a grin as he pushed at Blaine's shoulder playfully. Blaine smiled lightly and waved as he headed out of the room and Blaine let out a long breath. He brought out his phone and sent Nick a message. 

_Just a heads up, we're going to a gay bar Thursday night._

Nick's reply came a few minutes later and Blaine laughed in response. 

_Awesome! Just don't think you're getting lucky. I love you man, but not that way._  
_______________________________________________________________________

_He's coming tonight, so don't expect much attention from me._

Kurt rolled his eyes; even when no one was there to see it. He had been busy working on his portfolio when his phone had buzzed. Sebastian kept sending him various texts ever since they had exchanged phone numbers after deciding to start having casual sex. Kurt found most of them annoying, but it was a small price to pay considered how amazing sex with Sebastian was turning out to be. If only he could get the bastard to bottom for once! Kurt wouldn't find out if he was a bottom if he didn't give being a top a try. He didn't care about the answer that much to go sleep with someone else either. 

_Like I care, about the attention or who's coming._

_It's my latest conquest, his name's Blaine. Don't try stealing him from me._

_No danger there, I'll just try not to be snarky._

_You're a saint Kurt, so you'll come tonight?_

_I need a break from my school work, so yes. But I'm not getting drunk!_

_Right, we'll see._  
______________________________________________________________________________

“So is this guy gonna show or what?” Kurt asked as he joined Sebastian as the table with his drink. 

“He's not late yet, in fact I just got a text saying he'll be here soon,” Sebastian answered. 

“I still don't know why you put so much effort in getting laid,” Kurt muttered. 

“Because it gets boring if you don't, if you've been sexually active as long as I have. Unlike you Mr. Waited until he was 21,” Sebastian announced loudly. 

Kurt didn't bother to give Sebastian the pleasure of reacting to the jab, as annoying as he was, Kurt had gotten used to being around him. It was almost a nice change from school and all the work it meant. Of course Kurt loved his course load and he was learning a lot, but it felt good to just let loose after a long day of studying. That and the mind blowing sex of course, Kurt was pretty much content, though sometimes all it would take was Kurt to see that stupid smug smile on Sebastian's face and he almost regretted what had happened. 

“Here he is and that must be his straight friend, shame, he's cute too,” Sebastian commented as he waved to them. 

“I've never heard you say cute before! It's unnerving,” Kurt commented warningly. 

“There's a lot you don't know about me, Kurt. Now shut up and don't blow my cover, this is a work in progress,” Sebastian whispered to him. “Glad to see you could make it, Blaine,” Sebastian said to the pair as the arrived at the table. “Who's your friend?” 

“Hi Sebastian, this is Nick, Nick this is Sebastian, he's goes to USF too,” Blaine said as he introduced them both. 

Sebastian held out his hand to shake Nick's and Kurt rolled his eyes. “Ah yes the straight friend right?”

“Afraid so,” Nick said with a grin and he took a seat. 

“Right, Attention! This guy is straight so don't waste your time on him!” Sebastian suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs as he pointed at Nick with a grin. 

“Oh my god! Shut the fuck up Sebastian!” Kurt shouted at him in alarm. “I swear this doesn't happen at gay bars or clubs that are fortunate enough not to have him visit them,” Kurt groaned. 

Blaine had started to chuckle when Sebastian had announced Nick's sexual orientation for all to hear, but when he heard the guy sitting next to Sebastian protest he took one look at his direction and he left Blaine dumb struck. _'Holy fuck he's gorgeous!'_ Blaine thought to himself, his reaction was extreme but he was that good looking. His hair! His eyes and all of him in general, Blaine realized he was staring and he tried to shrug it off. “Sorry you are?” he stuttered as he tried to sound normal. 

“This one, Blaine, is Kurt Hummel, He goes to the AAU for fashion, second year. But I just realized, you're twenty one, why are you a year behind us?” Sebastian began to explain when he changed the subject to a question. 

Kurt glared at Sebastian. He wasn't in the mood to tell his life story of hardship that led him here to him or two strangers. Even ridiculously attractive ones like this Blaine was, “I don't want to get into it. Let's just say there was a ditch in the road. My school plans changed and I had to make up for lost time for the new direction I took okay,” Kurt explained awkwardly and he took another drink of his vodka. 

“Nice to meet you, you a friend of Sebastian?” Nick asked. 

Kurt glanced at Sebastian who began to grin at him playfully and he sighed. “Yeah something like that,” he answered.

Kurt saw Blaine was smiling and he began to smile back and that surprised him enough to catch him off guard. When the waiter came by to take their drink orders Kurt had a moment to study Blaine further. Kurt could see why Sebastian was going after him, he was very handsome in a clean cut charming kind of way. A bit on the short side, though in comparison Sebastian was rather tall and Kurt was only a couple of feet taller than Blaine too. Thick curly black hair and a faint beard that added an edge to his over all look. It was hard to tell what his body looked like under his cardigan but judging how his arms looked, the rest was probably well toned. If Blaine had approached him for sex here Kurt would have said yes in an instant. Too bad, though, according to Sebastian he was a prude. Kurt didn't have the same drive as Sebastian did, so he wasn't willing to work for it.

Though there was no harm in talking to him while he was here because Kurt liked the sound of his voice. What he didn't like was how Blaine was making him feel. He was his type, or rather, exactly the type the old high school Kurt would of instantly begin to fall for. There was no way Kurt would ever let that happen and he was confident it wouldn't, too much had happened in the past few years for it to be even possible. 

“So are you a theatre major like Sebastian then?” Kurt asked Blaine and Nick. 

“I am...” Nick started to answer when Sebastian interrupted him. 

“Ah I thought you looked familiar, we're in some classes together,” Sebastian muttered. 

“And you didn't recognize him completely?” Kurt asked. 

Sebastian shrugged. “He's straight, I could tell... no offence, wasn't worth my time to remember,” Sebastian commented. 

“None taken, now as I was saying. I'm in theatre, Blaine's a music major though. You should hear him play,” Nick answered. 

“Play what?” Sebastian asked, always having to be the centre of attention. 

“What don't you play Blaine? Let's see if I can list them all, piano of course, that's one of his strengths. But also the guitar, base, banjo, harmonica... am I forgetting any?” Nick began to list. 

“Violin, but I'm not that great,” Blaine answered with a sheepish smile. “What I'm really going for is music composition, I'd love to write songs and compose music one day,” Blaine added. 

“I think if anyone can make it, it's you Blaine. I've actually heard you sing before too. You've got a superb voice,” Sebastian suddenly announced. 

Blaine's mouth hung open in surprise; he had no idea where Sebastian had heard him sing. So that caught him off guard a little, but he reminded himself he did sing on campus on a regular basis so it wasn't really a big deal. Blaine always liked to think that there was good in everyone and that they should be given a chance. However, Blaine had no idea how to react to Sebastian. One minute his intentions seemed innocent and other times, far more devious. 

“Better than yourself?” Kurt asked. 

“No, no one's better than me,” Sebastian answered. 

“Wanna make a bet? I'd love to see that mouth of yours gape open in shock for once,” Kurt told him as he returned Sebastian's smug smile. 

“Oh fun, do you think you have a better voice than me? Aren't you a fashion student? If you're bluffing you're terrible at it,” Sebastian commented. 

“Sorry about this, he tends to get juvenile and whine when someone thinks they're better than him... at anything. But believe it or not I have one heck of a voice, even if I don't sing as much now. At least to an audience,” Kurt told Blaine and Nick. 

“No, this is entertaining,” Nick said. 

“Just name a time and place and it's on, Hummel,” Sebastian taunted. 

“A month from today, four o'clock, the auditorium at your school, if you can pull that. But I think you can, knowing you. Come if you dare,” Kurt answered as he gazed at Sebastian with determination. 

“Do you need that much time to prepare?” 

“No, I just have exams that are far more important than showing you up.” 

Sebastian brought his face close to Kurt and looked at him and matched his determination. He took a drink of his beer and sneered at him. “Fine, but who's gonna be the judge?” he asked. 

The answer was the both of them to look at Nick and Blaine and Blaine waved put his hands up in protest. “Oh no! I just met you both!” he blurted out. 

“And I'm sure I'll be busy. I have a girlfriend,” Nick informed them. 

“That makes you the perfect judge Blaine, you'll be totally impartial. 'Sides, you don't seem the type to be bribed either. So don't even try Sebastian,” Kurt warned. 

“I wouldn't dream of it, another drink for this hottie!” Sebastian called as he pointed to Blaine. 

Blaine sighed. Once again he could never say no to anyone, except when it came to casual sex of course. “Fine, but you better treat me to dinner or something afterwards. Also no hard feelings for who loses, I don't want to start some brawl... or have the loser get pissed off at me,” Blaine warned. 

“We'll keep it under control, or I will at least. Thank you, Blaine,” Kurt told him as he nodded at him. 

Blaine smiled back; he liked how it sounded when Kurt said his name, it made him interested. So much that he really wanted to ask Kurt for his number. But he had no idea how to do so and he also got the feeling Kurt might not welcome the attention. It was hard to read him when he had just met Kurt, but it was like there was a force field wound tightly around him, keeping everyone out. It made it impossible to know what he was thinking. Not that Blaine knew what to think about him either, or how to deal with the way Kurt was affecting him. It was more than sheer attraction Blaine told himself, but he stopped his mind from going any farther. “Well, next month should be interesting then,” he said with a grin. 

“I'm more concerned about tonight, up for hitting the dancefloor?” Sebastian asked. 

“Sure, but keep your hands to yourself,” Nick joked. 

“Straight guys don't know how to have fun, you'll dance with me right, Blaine?” Sebastian asked as he began to pout. 

Blaine, who had been distracted by Kurt's face, snapped to attention and made the error to agree when he had no idea what Sebastian had asked. “What? Oh yeah sure,” he muttered quickly. 

“You poor, innocent fool,” Kurt said to himself as he shook his head. 

With Blaine's blessing, even though he was well aware Blaine didn't know what he was in for, Sebastian took to his stage. He finished the rest of his beer, stood up and placed his arms on Blaine's shoulders from behind. “Excellent, shall we then Blaine?” he asked. 

Blaine blinked at him. “Uh you go ahead I'll be right there.” he muttered and when Sebastian headed out on the dance floor Blaine leaned in close to Nick and Kurt. “What did I agree to exactly? Though I have a clue now...” he asked. But when he saw Sebastian begin to dance and stare at Blaine, inviting him to join him only using his eyes he got the hint. 

“Too late now, he won't take no for an answer. Just go dance with him,” Kurt suggested. 

“Yeah, I'll even dance too, up for it Kurt?” he offered. 

Kurt shrugged. He had no problem with dancing with a straight guy. “Sure,” he said casually and stood up himself. Once both he and Nick were standing they turned to look at Blaine, who sighed and got up himself and the three of them headed over to where Sebastian was. It seemed he had gotten impatient because Sebastian was now grinding against a guy with tattoos all over his arms. But as soon as Sebastian noticed Blaine he shoved him aside and reached out for Blaine, grabbed his hand and pulled him close. Though Kurt noticed he was keeping far more distance between them compared to when he had first danced with Kurt. 

Kurt just shook his head and began to move to the beat with Nick across from him. He had to hand it to the guy that he fit in pretty well. Not that Kurt wasn't aware that not all straight guys were back-minded homophobes. It was still refreshing to him and Kurt began to laugh lightly as the four of them danced. Of course he kept finding himself glancing over to where Sebastian and Blaine were on his left, which was stupid. He was sure Blaine could take care of himself and Sebastian wasn't Satan, well mostly. 

The night was pretty interesting after that, Kurt made sure to keep his vow to not get drunk this time. Blaine, it seemed, made no such promise. After Kurt had had his fill of dancing, the four of them had returned to the table for more drinks. Until now only Nick and Kurt were sitting there, watching Blaine clumsily dance and grind with Sebastian. 

“Is he normally like this when he's drunk?” Kurt asked Nick with a laugh. 

“No, he's way worse usually. Don't let him fool you, he's not completely wasted. Be thankful, he gets way more friendly and more forward then. Before he starts puking and eventually passes out,” Nick explained. 

“Let's make sure he doesn't have anymore then, because I should warn you. Sebastian is trying to get him into bed,” Kurt admitted. 

“I think that was clear about two hours ago, of course Blaine is oblivious though.” 

“Maybe... but not for long, I've seen how Sebastian works, not much longer now I think,” Kurt replied. 

Kurt was correct with his assessment, he saw Sebastian inch a bit closer and he could almost imagine what line of seductive crap Sebastian would give him to try to get into his pants. 

“It's like watching a nature documentary,” Nick commented. 

Kurt laughed lightly, “Yeah on mute!” 

Blaine might of been slightly more intoxicated than he had planned, but he was no idiot. He knew what Sebastian wanted, just as much as he knew he wasn't going to get it. That didn't mean he couldn't have some fun so he didn't pull away as Sebastian pressed up closer to him and brought his mouth close to his ear. 

“So this has been fun, care to continue at my place? Be even more spontaneous maybe?” Sebastian asked, his voice heavy with seduction. 

Blaine only grinned at him playfully and he shook his head. “Sorry, I'm flattered but I have to say no. Not offended, so I hope you're not either. But I'm not that kind of guy, one night stands aren't my thing. Call me old fashion but I'm a romantic at heart, so I'm not what you're looking for,” Blaine answered, his tone remaining friendly. There was nothing wrong in Sebastian asking if he wanted to have sex, as long as he didn't keep insisting, the night didn't need to be ruined for either of them. 

Sebastian didn't like to be turned down but he had a feeling that Blaine's answer would turn out this way. As much as he hated hearing the word no for anything, he also wasn't a quitter. So for now he'd let the subject drop, it seemed that Blaine would need a lot more time to change his no into a yes. Thank god he and Kurt had their arrangement, so he didn't have to worry about being celibate as he pursued Blaine. He had a feeling that this current conquest would take a while, so he was in no mood to try his luck elsewhere that night. Not when he'd either have to go after someone he'd slept with before and deal with the fact that they'd probably think they were special. Or go after someone new and come up empty handed once again. So Sebastian's reaction to Blaine turning him down was low key, he simply kissed him on the lips lightly. “Alright then, I'll try not to be too broken hearted,” he teased. Sebastian moved a bit farther away from Blaine and smiled at him smugly. “We can still be friends right though?” 

“Of course, I actually am enjoying myself a lot here. I think I'll be coming more often now,” Blaine answered.

“Glad to hear it, and the offer to be Kurt and I's judge still stands?” 

Blaine glanced over at the table where Kurt and Nick were sitting and couldn't help but smile when they waved at him. “Most definitely,” he answered.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Kurt hadn't been surprised when Blaine had turned Sebastian down, what was a surprise is that he and Sebastian ended up going to his place after the four of them parted ways for the night. Kurt had offered to come over and console him, though he had just been taunting him. When Sebastian accepted Kurt didn't find any reason not to go along with it. He had nothing better to do after all and a night with Sebastian was never wasted time. If anything it was welcomed because he had a big final exam coming up so he'd have to stop going to the club for a few nights soon. He watched from his viewpoint on Sebastian's bed as he stepped back into the room, a towel around his shoulders and nothing else. “So have you given up on Blaine since he said no back there?” Kurt asked, though he knew the answer already. 

“Fuck no, this increases my chances actually,” Sebastian replied. 

“Why am I not surprised, so I was thinking. We never said what we'd get if we win the sing off competition,” Kurt pointed out. 

Sebastian stopped drying off his hair with the towel and turned to look at Kurt. “Got something in mind then?” 

Kurt nodded. “For me anyway, I know what I want if I win,” he explained. When Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest and gestured him to continue he grinned. Kurt came over to him and slipped his hand behind his waist and grabbed Sebastian's ass. “If I win, I get to top finally,” he announced. 

Sebastian just eyed him for a moment until he grinned at him, his answer was to kiss Kurt's mouth hard. “Fine, but get ready to be disappointed since I'll be winning. Now there's just the matter of what I'll get when I win.” 

“Be my guest, though I can't think of anything you'd want from me that you haven't already gotten. Though let's keep these rewards sexual and not personal okay,” Kurt warned. 

Sebastian's face turned to a wicked grin, which made Kurt shiver slightly. Only Sebastian didn't tell him whatever his idea was right away. Instead he launched himself on Kurt's neck and began to suck and bite his skin until he left marks. 

“Are you gonna tell me or is this sing off even worth it? Because we could just forget about it, agree I'm the better singer and I fuck you right now,” Kurt offered. 

Sebastian's answer was to grab Kurt's shoulders fiercely, push him up against the wall and begin to kiss him. Kurt swore at him but didn't pull away as the bastard began to reach for his hardening cock. “Not on your fucking life Kurt. If you want my ass you gotta work for it. So I'm gonna tell you my terms for if I win and then I'm gonna fuck you against this wall,” Sebastian informed him as he knelt down and took Kurt's cock into his mouth without warning. 

“Shit! Are you gonna do it telepathically? Because I don't want to go into your filthy mind, I'd never feel clean again!” Kurt hissed as he jerked his hips forward. Fuck Sebastian and his skilled mouth, he knew just how to torture him with his touch. It was both infuriating and amazing, they way Sebastian could make him feel during sex. The fact that it was always physical and never emotional was the only reason he put up with it. 

After Sebastian got Kurt to moan loud enough he relented and pulled Kurt's cock out of his mouth for long enough to speak. “If I win, we have a threesome,” he finally told Kurt. 

Kurt eyes widened in surprise; he hadn't been expecting that. “Why pick that? I'll just say... god... wait... with who?” Kurt asked in confusion. 

Sebastian began to suck on Kurt's ball sac and he swore again, he knew Sebastian was intentionally dragging the conversation out and stalling with foreplay. “Because I want to see if you'd have the balls to go through with it. You might have the mindset of a guy who just sleeps around, but you haven't had anyone's dick in you but me as far as I know. Seriously though it would be hot and I'm gonna make you do all the work. You find the third guy, arrange it up and I just show up and we'll have a fun time,” Sebastian explained. He then remembered Kurt's second question and he touched Kurt's ass and pressed into his hole slightly. “Do you have someone in mind already?” 

“No!” Kurt answered so quickly it was instinct, which alarmed him. But he shook it off and wouldn't let his mind go there, he wasn't about to let a certain curly haired guy pop into his mind right now. “Fine, if you win we'll have your fucking threesome. But get ready to face that what's gonna happen is it's that it's just gonna be the two of us after I win. Just you and me, my dick inside of you and you're gonna be begging me for more,” Kurt said. 

“Look who's full of himself now,” Sebastian taunted. 

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed onto Sebastian's hair and yanked his head back up and captured his mouth with his own. “Still gonna fuck me against this wall or should we keep the snarky banter going?” 

“No,” Sebastian growled. “Not gonna happen,” he added as he let go of Kurt and walked away from him. Kurt slumped against the wall and tried to act like he didn't care, which he didn't but he was very horny and very hard and he wasn't about to jerk off in front of Sebastian. Until he noticed Sebastian had only pulled away to get the bottle of lube and condoms and he stopped at the bed. “I did enough work seducing Blaine tonight, if you want my cock, come and get it,” he said as he lay down on the bed, face up. 

Kurt narrowed his eyes and he gave a loud sigh in defeat and headed over to the bed. “Blaine's sure missing out,” he said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine would have never anticipated, nor expected it, but he had discovered he was cut out for the club scene after all. Sure as far as his visits to Feeling went they could be described as low key but Blaine liked it that way. As long as he could deal with being hit on all the time, with many different pick up lines. For the most part he had come to live with it and lately they had been occurring far less frequently.

Blaine figured that the fact that he was a waste of time had travelled quickly around the building. That had brought on a whole new type of attention, guys like Sebastian who liked a good challenge. Unlike Sebastian they weren't as willing to give up and let go and, on a few occasions, Sebastian had stepped in to break it up. The act would have almost seemed chivalrous if Sebastian hadn't ended up fucking them instead most of the time. Sebastian himself hadn't tried to get into Blaine's pants since the first attempt and Blaine was relieved at the discovery. Sure he dropped hints and added tons of innuendos whenever they talked, but Blaine could deal with that.

What he gained from dealing with Sebastian was getting to watch his and Kurt's snarky banter, if it could even be called that. That was a friendship Blaine had no idea how it even worked, one minute they seemed ready to kill each other, while other times... other times Blaine swore they had some type of history, that was intimate. Blaine hadn't been able to find out enough details to confirm this because he was too polite to ask and he wasn't even sure he wanted to know the answer. The other reason was that Kurt hadn't been to Feeling for almost two weeks, so long that Blaine had to admit he missed talking to him. So it was a pleasant surprise when Blaine saw Kurt off in the distance when arrived at the club that night and he walked over to him.

“Kurt! Hey!” he called to him with a big grin.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and a smile spread across his face before he could avoid it, which made him begin scowl before he caught it and stopped himself, since it would only confused Blaine. What was with this guy that threw him for a loop so much? Whenever he was around him, Kurt had a hard time keeping his walls up. All he had to do was look at that kind, giving face and the old Kurt inside him began to stir.

Despite this he didn't blow him off or push him away, he was sure he'd figure out how to deal with him soon enough. Blaine certainly wasn't at fault, so he shouldn't be punished for Kurt's stupid mind. “Hey Blaine, nice to see you,” he commented as Blaine came to sit beside him at his empty table.

“Yeah, this place felt more empty lately, where did you go?” Blaine asked, though Sebastian had told him the answer. He just wanted to hear it from the source and confirm what was truth.

Kurt shrugged, “I had a big final project that took all my free time up, well that and work,” Kurt explained.

“You have a job?” Blaine asked, that wasn't surprising except Kurt had never mentioned it before.

“How do you think I afford my wardrobe on top of tuition?” Kurt answered with a smirk.

“Well my clothes are less expensive but yeah I hear you, I have a job too. I work at Sounds of Sheet Music, you can guess what type of store it is by the name,” Blaine replied.

“Ah very you I'm sure, as for me, I work at Trendable, local clothing store, where I get a 40% discount,” Kurt said.

Blaine kept smiling and he hoped Kurt didn't realize or find it odd. It just felt so natural when they were talking like this. Even if they were in a gay bar and had to shout over the music. Then he realized there was no one interrupting them and he looked around. “Funny, I half expected Sebastian to appear out of nowhere and make everything about him by now,” Blaine commented as he searched the room for any signs of the cocky young man.

Kurt grinned happily at that statement. “Oh he was here, you just missed him. I think he was fucking some guy in the bathroom and it seems that wasn't enough, so he left with him to continue elsewhere,” Kurt explained to Blaine.

Blaine saw the big grin on Kurt's face as he told him the news and he began to chuckle and shake his head. “I dunno how you two ended up being friends and I'm not sure I wanna know really. But I have to say, it's surprising,” Blaine admitted sheepishly.

Kurt stared at Blaine in silence for a moment and he took another long drink of his cocktail to make an excuse for the pause. Kurt had decided when it came to his and Sebastian's arrangement, he wouldn't broadcast or suddenly announce it out of the blue. It wasn't that he was ashamed of them hooking up or being 'fuck buddies' as Sebastian had put it. No, Kurt didn't care what anyone thought about anything he did, especially where his sex life was concerned. Just it was private and Kurt was sure if some people found out they'd have a strong opinion about it, which was something Kurt didn't want to hear. He never wanted the word slut to be used to describe him again and this time, he wasn't an innocent virgin. But if someone asked him if he and Sebastian were sleeping together, then he'd tell them the truth and act like it wasn't a big deal, because it wasn't.

But Kurt was hesitant of how to answer Blaine's comment. Since he hadn't outright asked him if his and Sebastian's relationship was physical, but he was dropping hints. That caught Kurt off guard, so much so that something rare occurred -he didn't know what to say or how to react. Still, Kurt could handle any situation, so he just let his response be on instinct and the answer was to shrug casually. “He's a selfish prick but he sort of helped me adjust to this scene and a new lifestyle. Before coming here I was all focused on school and never allowed myself to really have a social life,” Kurt explained.

“Well I can relate to that, I accepted his invite here because my friends kept telling me I'm too uptight,” Blaine admitted.

Kurt laughed lightly, “Well if you want to let loose, this is a good place to be.”

Blaine joined Kurt in his laughter and they finally recovered enough to continue their conversation. “Does that make us lame if we're just sitting here talking about how boring our lives are then? When everyone else is making better use of the location?” Blaine asked playfully.

Kurt looked around the room and he had to admit what Blaine had said was very clearly true. When everyone else was either dancing, flirting or getting far too physical for any other public setting and Kurt sighed lightly. “Probably, but as usual I just follow my number one rule, it makes dealing with life pretty easy,” Kurt replied.

Blaine leaned forward as he looked at Kurt with interest. “What's that?”

Kurt leaned close so Blaine's face was only mere inches apart from his. “Never look back, Never give a fuck,” he told him with a wink.

Blaine began to laugh, “Isn't that two rules then?”

“Yes, but then I don't give a fuck remember.”

Blaine broke out in laughter, before he could recover enough to reply. “Touche, you're a hard one to figure out, Kurt. One minute I think I get a glimpse of the type of person you are. Then you go and say something totally out of character for what I've come up with in my mind and I'm back to square one,” Blaine muttered.

That caught Kurt off guard for a moment and he eyed him suspiciously, no one had ever said anything like this to him before. Well Sebastian might have, but in a far more obvious and uncouth way. “Maybe that's what I'm going for.” Kurt admitted. Kurt watched Blaine as his mouth hung open but when no noise came out, it was clear he had no idea how to respond to Kurt's declaration. Kurt decided it was time to change the subject, he finished his drink and stood up from the table. “Wanna be less lame and go dance then?” Kurt offered.

Blaine made an awkward laugh, “I dunno... whenever I dance the guy I'm with with usually asks me if I want to hook up. So I'm getting tired of having to say I'm not here to get laid,” Blaine admitted.

Kurt made a scoffing nose as he let out a throaty laugh. “My god Blaine, don't you trust me at all?” he asked in amusement.

“Of course I do! It's just... I don't want to turn you away, Kurt. I like spending time with you, without it leading to sex,” Blaine admitted weakly.

Kurt's expression didn't change as Blaine spoke, his gaze remaining serious. “That's fine Blaine, I was just asking you to dance, not to get into your pants. Not that you're not attractive, so you can't blame guys here for trying. But it doesn't always have to be about sex, at least for me, not if you don't want it to be. If you don't make it so complicated sex is just sex and far easier to deal with. I don't really care in the end, doesn't mean we can't dance still, go with the flow. If you ever change your mind though, be sure to let me know,” Kurt explained with a shrug.

Blaine starred at Kurt until he finally nodded and he forced himself to stand. _'Who are you? How did you end up like this? What made you so jaded?'_ Blaine thought to himself instead of asking out loud. Blaine knew that if he said those words to Kurt, he would have a strong aversion, maybe even leave and Blaine wanted to get to know him better, to get a chance to try to figure him out. Because what little Kurt had let him see so far, Blaine found fascinating, enticing, almost far too tempting. “Okay then, let's flow shall we,” he finally answered and followed Kurt out onto the dance floor.

Though it seemed going with the flow was risky business when your dance partner was Kurt Hummel. It had started innocent enough, Kurt kept a safe distance between them as they moved to the beat. Until the people around them closed in and ended up pushing them against each other, far too close for it to remain safe.

“Sorry,” Kurt stuttered as they stood there pressed up against each other. “Isn't this quaint,” Kurt added with an awkward laugh. He had no idea where his hands should go in such a situation, Blaine's bashful face wasn't helping either.

Blaine nodded, he was too focused on staring into the intense blue eyes right in front of his face for him to speak. The feel of Kurt against his body was effecting Blaine in many ways, causing so many feelings and not all were coming from his brain.

“Should we stop? This is kind of close for dancing, at least the way you probably wanted to,” Kurt offered. He had no problem with grinding up against Blaine like this, but he wasn't about to put any pressure on Blaine and make him uncomfortable. But Blaine surprised him by shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist suddenly.

“No, this is good... I think you're trustworthy, Kurt,” Blaine replied.

“I'm touched by your faith in me,” Kurt muttered, when in reality it was a struggle not to kiss Blaine's lips at that instant.

The both of them tried to push their desire aside and just focus on dancing, but considering how close they were, things only started to intensify. The heat of the room wasn't the cause of the temperature rising in their blood as they began to grind and lock to the music. Kurt tried to keep it tame but it was no use, the pulsing beat of the music launched them forward. To when the song finished, they ignored the chance to pull apart when the space around them got less crowded. Instead they launched themselves at each other at the same time, their lips meeting with a fierce need.

As Blaine explored Kurt's lips with his own he didn't even think how dangerous this could be, how easy it would be just to give in and sleep with him. Because he could tell Kurt wanted him, he could feel his boner as their hips remained pressed together. Blaine also knew Kurt could tell how hard he was and neither of them cared as they were too focused on kissing. Blaine had never made out so heavily in public before, actually not in private for a long time either. The next song started and the two of them forgot all logic and began to kiss and and dance at the same time. Explosions erupted in his mind like fireworks as they kissed deeply and hard, yet Kurt's lips remained surprisingly tender through it all. Blaine hadn't kissed another guy for what had to be years and he was so glad that it had been Kurt to be the next one. But keeping himself from going so far as to do something he'd regret was hard, harder than his cock was at the moment.

Kurt wasn't fairing any better and he didn't have any luxury or any vows to keep his integrity when it came to sex. Just because Kurt had decided so far he felt no need to have sex with anyone other than Sebastian, didn't mean he was opposed to the whole idea and Kurt wanted to try to change Blaine's mind on the subject very much at that moment. Considering how good he was at kissing, so much that he almost surpassed Sebastian, he was dying to find out if he had the same skills for far better things. Letting his mind go there was an bad idea and Kurt struggled to keep his rising libido under control, his throbbing cock trapped in his pants wasn't helping either.

Kurt knew if he didn't stop he'd do something he'd regret later, or rather Blaine would. “We need to stop Blaine, if your decision from before still stands. I promise I won't be offended if it does. Just... this is too much torture to continue if this is as far as it will go.” Kurt murmured to him as he pulled his mouth off of Blaine's.

Blaine couldn't stop looking at Kurt's lips, he didn't want to stop kissing him. But as alluring as Kurt's mouth was, he couldn't let himself continue, Kurt was right, they needed to stop. Only it was easier said than done. “Right, right,” Blaine finally said with a sigh and he fully pulled away from Kurt as he tried to get his breathing normal again. Blaine let out an awkward laugh and ran a hand through his tousled hair. “Sorry, I don't know what got into me,” he added shyly.

Kurt smirked at him and walked by Blaine; stopping to pat his shoulder lightly. “It's okay, I was as much to blame as you were. No hard feelings?” he asked. But then Kurt realized what he had just said and he groaned. “Sorry, no pun intended I swear. I could use some fresh air, wanna head outside and cool off?” he suggested.

Blaine nodded. “Yeah good call,” he agreed and he followed Kurt to the main entrance. Once outside the pair headed down the street until there were far less people around. They glanced each other and Blaine groaned. “Any chance this doesn't have to get awkward now?” he asked.

Kurt smirked. “I'm fine, it was quite enjoyable actually. You're a good kisser, better than Sebastian I bet,” Kurt replied, though in reality he knew that Blaine was.

“Oh god don't tell him that! He'll want to have a kiss off or something,” Blaine muttered in alarm.

“Don't look at me to be a judge for that,” Kurt warned.

The two of them began to chuckle and the awkward air dissolved between them and that was mainly thanks to Kurt. Blaine glanced over at him and decided to change the subject. “Speaking of competitions, how's it going with your and Sebastian's sing off? Have you picked a song yet?” Blaine asked.

“I have actually, though since you're the judge I can't tell you what it is. But I'll be more than ready to show Sebastian a thing or two in two weeks time.” Kurt answered.

“So I find myself wondering if you're that good a singer why didn't you pursue it after graduating high school?” Blaine asked.

Kurt's body language stiffened with the question and Blaine saw he had hit a nerve. He could see the warmth that had been on Kurt's face a moment ago begin to harden and Blaine realized it was a defence mechanism. “Sorry, I keep asking you all these questions. You don't have to answer that, or anything you don't want too. I just... I don't know... I want to get to know you better, spend time with you. I might not want sex, but I wouldn't mind a friend. Is that even possible? I promise I'll try to not ask anything too personal, I'll do all the talking if you like. Though I warn you once I start it's hard for me to know when to stop,” Blaine told him.

“It's not that... I mean it's just... fuck! Sorry it's really hard to explain. I had a lot of things happen to me, so it's impossible to speak about my past without coming across them. I've just gotten so use to my emotional walls that I can't survive without them anymore. They made it possible for me to leave all my pain and struggles in the dust and come out on top. It's why I really don't have any friends here, close ones anyway. It's just become easy to never let anyone get to know the real me, because then they can't hurt me then.” Kurt said softly. This had to be the first time he had told anyone something like this. “I like you Blaine, I mean... not in a romantic sense. Things got hot and heavy back there but that's a natural response. I'd like to get to know you better too, but I don't know what I can offer you in return,” Kurt continued weakly. “I might just end up pissing you off too much, I'm very sarcastic,” Kurt added as he tried to break the tension with humour.

Blaine's response was to chuckle lightly. He reached out to touch Kurt's shoulder, only for him to flinch and pull away.

“Sorry, reflex... which is stupid because we got way closer back there,” Kurt muttered.

“But that was mutual, Kurt, this doesn't have to be complex, just tell me your number maybe? We can see how it goes from there?” Blaine suggested.

Kurt eyed him suspiciously, “I don't know if that's wise Blaine. You said you're not the type to just sleep around. Well I'm not the dating type, does that change things at all?” Kurt warned.

Blaine shrugged lightly; using his inner actor to try to put Kurt at ease and act like he didn't care. In reality he secretly hoped that he could change Kurt's mind in the future and he tried not to feel guilty about wanting that. “Not at all, could you tolerate having me as a friend Kurt? You can vent to me about Sebastian as much as you like.”

Kurt laughed at that, “Oh fuck yes! You might regret it in the future but I guess I could use an actual friend. I haven't just hung out and talked to someone for a very long time and I have been telling myself I need to be more bold. This goes under that definition I think,” Kurt commented as he brought out his phone to get Blaine's number.

After they exchanged numbers they figured it was a good time to part ways for the night. “So I'll call you okay,” Blaine asked before he went to leave.

Kurt shrugged lightly, like had so many times before, only for the first time he sighed afterwards. “I'd like that.” he admitted weakly. But he quickly recovered and his usual don't give a fuck self returned as he started to walk backwards down the sidewalk. “See yah around, Blaine,” Kurt called and he turned around and didn't look back.

Blaine watched Kurt's figure fade off in the distance and he came to look at Kurt's contact name in his phone. “Right,” he muttered to himself. ____________________________________________________________________________

Kurt felt very odd to be standing on a stage for what had to be a very long time, Kurt knew he hadn't actually sung in front of an audience since graduation. It had taken a petty bet with Sebastian to get Kurt to return to the stage and he tried not to let the fact distract him. He was just glad he had been allowed to use his school's performance space when he wasn't an acting student. Just because it was a vocal competition didn't mean that Kurt just wanted to stand there and sing. No, he and Sebastian decided they'd make it a full blown performance, which suited Kurt just fine. Even when he had given up his Broadway dreams, Kurt Hummel still knew how to put on a show.

As much as he tried to tell himself he could live without singing or performing anymore, it felt good to work on a musical number again. So much that he wasn't holding anything back as he began to practice the choreography he had come up with for the number. It wasn't that Kurt wanted to fuck Sebastian that badly, no, it was more that he wanted to win, just this once. To prove that he had real worth and could shock people into realizing he had talent. That no one would laugh at him or crush his dreams with rejection, that Kurt was something. It didn't matter that there would be no award if he won, that no one aside from Sebastian or Blaine would know he had been victorious. He'd know and that was all that mattered, so 

Kurt continued to rehearse all day, both his voice and his body until he was exhausted. The result of his efforts was to stumble into his apartment, almost crawl to the couch and fall face first onto the it with a loud groan. “I'm never getting up from this couch ever again” Kurt moaned with pain. “So I don't know why you're here. Whatever you were hoping for isn't going to happen, Sebastian,” Kurt muttered and he didn't bother to lift his head up to look at him.

Sebastian, who had been standing dead still from his spot at the kitchen counter began to chuckle. “I'm surprised you even noticed me. Actually no I'm not, I'm hard to miss,” he commented snugly.

“I'm too tired to put up with you right now,” Kurt warned.

“Empty threats Kurt, you don't have the energy to kick my ass, like you could though.”

“You'd be surprised by my determination and drive,” Kurt hissed as he finally pulled himself up into a sitting position.

“Why are you so tired? Cause this blows, I had hoped to turn you into a wreck tonight,” Sebastian pointed out.

“How'd you even get in?” Kurt asked as he narrowed his eyes at Sebastian.

“Julie let me in before she left, you should give me a key to avoid that.”

“Like hell I will,” Kurt shouted.

“Not gonna tell me what's turned you into such a weakling? Because your snark is pretty pathetic right now,” Sebastian had to announce.

Kurt's answer was to give Sebastian the finger as he shifted to lie in a more comfortable position. He wasn't about to tell Sebastian the reason. Because if he did he was sure Sebastian would rant off about how Kurt needed to work so much just to try to beat him and that it was futile. “Haven't you got something better to do?” he asked instead.

“No, that's why I'm here, to do you,” Sebastian answered casually.

“What I plan to do is go sleep, so unless you wanna fuck someone who's unconscious go home, Sebastian,” Kurt replied.

“You're no fun you know that, maybe I'll see if Blaine's free,” Sebastian said as he brought out his phone and sent the man in question a text.

“You're still on that?” Kurt groaned in annoyance. Kurt was well aware that Sebastian was still trying to seduce Blaine and so far it had been unsuccessful. In the last week since they had exchanged numbers, Kurt and Blaine had been meeting up regularly, just to talk and hang out as Blaine had put it. As much as he hated to admit, Kurt had come to enjoy those moments a great deal. When he was around Blaine he didn't have to try to act superior or ridged, he had come to realize this instantly. It confused Kurt because he didn't know how to act around him at first, but once he relaxed and just went with it, things had become easier to deal with. The side effect was that when they were alone, Kurt's emotional walls, the ones he had built up so carefully, were slowly coming down, one brick at a time.

“I'm no quitter, I'll get the yes in the end,” Sebastian replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Sebastian came over to the couch and hovered over Kurt, looking down at him seductively. Kurt didn't bother to move or protest as Sebastian pushed Kurt to lie back on the couch and came to straddle him as he began to unbutton his top and kissed the exposed skin of his collarbone. Kurt was still too tired to match Sebastian's pace, but he also didn't bother to stop him from kissing him over and over. “What about Blaine?” Kurt hissed as Sebastian rutted against him.

“Hmmm? Oh well I figured I got time to kill till I hear his reply. Up for some frottage at least?” he asked.

Kurt's answer was to moan and buck his hips against Sebastian thigh as Sebastian's mouth settled back down on his neck and Kurt swore under his breath. “Fuck you,” he muttered.

“Not unless you win the sing off remember,” Sebastian whispered. Sebastian then stopped talking altogether as he focused on making Kurt moan and on his own need to release his rising libido. The two of them thrust their hips together and the friction kept building until it was too much to bear as they inched towards orgasm.

As sore as his aching muscles were Kurt couldn't help but rub his erection against Sebastian's cock through the fabric of their pants and he moaned over and over. Until finally he couldn't speak any more and he gave in and came, at least this time Sebastian's orgasm followed his a second later. Sebastian collapsed on top of Kurt with a shudder and Kurt could feel his fast beating heart begin to slow down. Neither of them bothered to move apart or speak at that moment, the effort for either was too much.

Finally the silence was broken when Sebastian's phone began to buzz and vibrate in his back pocket. Sebastian didn't even bother to get off of Kurt as he pulled his phone out to read the text. “Ah here's Blaine's reply... are you dating him or something now behind my back? He says you and him have plans or something,” Sebastian asked.

Kurt swore, he had forgotten they were suppose to meet up for drinks in an hour. “We're not dating, we're... friends...” Kurt muttered defensively.

“Friends like we are?” Sebastian asked as he began to move his hips along Kurt's groin and his cock was stirring from the touch.

“No! There's no sex, we just talk I don't know!” Kurt blurted out. “Do you really think I think you're jealous or something? Or that I'm going to steal him away? You're wrong on both accounts,” Kurt hissed.

“Okay then good, because you're a shitty looser,” Sebastian replied as he began to undo the top button of Kurt's pants and slip his hand down under his boxer briefs.

Kurt ignored the annoying fact that Sebastian knew exactly how to touch him to get him in the mood. As usual Kurt just went with it and he threw his head back with a loud moan as Sebastian pulled his now hard cock out and took him fully in his mouth.

Sebastian was enjoying the experience immensely because Kurt was too tired to give any real resistance. Not that he ever wasn't willing when Sebastian approached him for sex like this, if Kurt wasn't in the mood he'd make it known no matter how tired he was. What resulted was that Kurt simply didn't bother to get too snarly and just let Sebastian take total control and let him do what he wanted. Which so far hadn't happened to much in their sexual encounters, even when Sebastian was always the top, Kurt still knew how to turn things to his advantage. If Kurt was to be considered a bottom, as much as Sebastian hated to admit, he could only be described as a power bottom, usually, this time he was far more subdued and Sebastian liked the change up. It was getting to the point that if Kurt ended up losing their bet he'd let him top finally either way, but he wasn't about to let Kurt know that.

Kurt was too tired and too focused on what Sebastian was doing with his mouth on his cock to protest anyway. He hoped if Sebastian got his way he'd leave Kurt alone in peace soon enough and he'd be allowed to sleep finally. “Unless you have a condom and lube hidden somewhere, blow jobs and frottage are as far as this is gonna go,” Kurt told him.

Sebastian suddenly stopped deepthroating Kurt's cock and a smug smile spread across his face as he pulled two small packages out of his other back pocket. “Now that you mention it, I'm always prepared for a random fuck.”

Kurt started to roll his eyes but Sebastian began to pump Kurt's cock with his hand and he was caught off guard. He growled hungrily in his annoyance because Sebastian wasn't taking his own pants off to start and he realized he was waiting for Kurt's permission, which shocked him. “Yes you can fuck me!” he shouted in frustration, which was more like an order.

Sebastian didn't even bother to say anything, instead he gazed down at Kurt and his normal cocky smile spread across his face. He pulled himself up to unzip his fly and pull his pants and boxer briefs down enough to expose his hard cock. With that done he began to pull off Kurt's own pants, which for once weren't tight since he had been rehearsing and he was still wearing his workout clothes. Once they were off and the bottom half of Kurt was fully naked he threw the clothes to the floor and opened up the condom package. Kurt surprised him by pulling up and took over rolling the condom on, leaving Sebastian free to cover Kurt's hole with lube and his own cock afterwards.  
Kurt shifted as Sebastian pulled at his hips and placed a cushion under his back to get a good position and once it seemed he was content he began to slowly push into Kurt. He had expected their coupling to be fast and frantic, instead it was so slow it could almost be considered tender as Sebastian began to slowly thrust back and forth into him. “What are you playing at here, Sebastian?” Kurt asked.

Sebastian's smug expression never changed as he pushed back into Kurt, causing him to let out a loud moan. “I don't see you complaining, what I'm not allowed to be lazy either?” he muttered.

Indeed Kurt wasn't complaining in the least as Sebastian continued his slow and sleepy pace as he pushed his hips back and forth into Kurt. Nor did Kurt complain when he leaned down and kissed Kurt deeply, or when his mouth began to kiss his Adam’s apple and he sucked on Kurt's collarbone. Kurt was far too tired to do anything but lie there and process the whole sensation, it was both amazing and unnerving at the same time. It was as if he was almost getting a glimpse of what sex in an actual relationship was like and that was dangerous territory. Not that there was any risk that Kurt would start to fall for Sebastian, he was confident that would never happen. No, the danger was he would start wanting more in general, from someone else, which was stupid. Though it seemed that Kurt was worrying over nothing because it seemed Sebastian was reaching his limit.

Sebastian was through taking it slow anymore now that he was reaching orgasm, so he pulled himself off of Kurt's neck and planted his hands firmly on either side of Kurt on the couch and began to quicken his pace. All Kurt could manage to do in reply was grab hold of Sebastian's arms and wrap his legs around his waist as they rocked together. “You about ready to come or pass out?” Sebastian growled.

“Both!” Kurt moaned as he felt himself edging closer and closer to release. “Fuck I'm gonna come!” he shouted.  
But for the first time Sebastian beat him to it when he swore loudly as he came. Kurt's reaction was to smirk at him lightly. “Well that's a first,” he taunted.

“I'd shut up if you want to come, I could just pull out and leave you hanging,” Sebastian warned.

“Fine sorry, blame it on my lack of energy,” Kurt hissed. “Now finish what you started!” he pleaded as he took his hands and brought them to start to pressing Sebastian's ass forward to get him to keep moving.

Sebastian smirked at him but he complied and began to thrust into Kurt again, only they finally realized that Sebastian's phone was ringing. Sebastian didn't stop though, “I bet that's Blaine, calling to see why I didn't text him back. Should I answer it and tell him why I didn't? Bet he'd love to hear your moaning,” Sebastian asked.

Kurt wanted to tell him to fuck off but he still wanted to come, “Not till I come,” he hissed. It took three more thrust, which Sebastian hardly put any effort in, but his hand on Kurt's cock did the trick for Kurt to finally come himself and he slumped back down on the couch, totally spent. “Finally,” he groaned weakly. “Next time you decide to fuck me when I'm worn out, do it so it's over faster,” Kurt complained to him.

Sebastian climbed off of Kurt and shrugged at him, “God you're a bitch when you're sleepy,” he muttered as he tied off the used condom.

“You better throw that away properly! I don't want to find it chucked on the floor, or worse for Julie to,” Kurt warned.

“Yes Mom,” Sebastian replied smugly as he walked over to the kitchen and threw the condom in the garbage under the sink. Afterwards he went to the fridge and took a beer can as his payment and took a long drink. “So you gonna call Blaine?” he asked casually.

“I'm torn, I don't want to blow him off and ignore him. But I have to save my energy to just make it to the bedroom to crash,” Kurt mumbled in annoyance.

“Well I'm not carrying you,” Sebastian said.

“I'm not asking you too, I can make it on my own thank you,” Kurt snapped back, but he still groaned like an old man as he pulled himself off the couch, grabbed his discarded pants and underwear and began to stumble off like the walking dead over to his bedroom. “See yourself out,” Kurt called when he finally disappeared fully into his room.

Sebastian shook his head and he retrieved his phone from his back pocket and answered it with one hand, while the other finished putting his pants back on. He ignored the state his pants were in from the frottage before as well. He had no problem walking home like this either. “Hey Blaine, Kurt's not gonna be able to see you tonight. He's too tired from rehearsing for the sing off, I guess my talent is freaking him out,” Sebastian told him over the phone. Kurt hadn't told him the reason why he had been so tired when he arrived home, but it could only be that, at least at the start.

“Oh okay, is he alright though?” Blaine replied, he was surprised that Kurt hadn't called him or at least text him the information himself.

Sebastian made his way over to Kurt's bedroom, opened his door up and peered inside. Kurt was sprawled across his bed, though he had managed to drape his duvet over his now naked body, already passed out and asleep. “He's fine, seems he worked up a real sweat tonight. So he's asleep now and I'm not waking him, I can only imagine his snark when he's all cranky from lack of sleep,” Sebastian muttered, which he had actually already experienced first hand when Kurt had crashed at his place for the first time instead of just going home. “But I'd be happy to be his substitute for the evening, it's a far better exchange. What do you say to that?” Sebastian said as he laid on the charm.

“Uh sure, yeah why not,” Blaine answered.

“I just need to go home and shower, meet me in 40 minutes at my place. I'll text you where that is.”

“Right, see you then,” Blaine said and he heard Sebastian hang up on the other end. He couldn't be sure but he swore that Sebastian had been hinting at something, something that once again Blaine wasn't sure he wanted to find out what it was. Just the comment about Kurt working up a sweat and how Sebastian somehow knew he was asleep and the tone Sebastian had said it in. Made him think once again that Sebastian and Kurt were more than mere friends who barely tolerated each other. That maybe they could tolerate one another because they were having sex, or had at some point. Blaine tried to tell himself if that was the truth it didn't matter, yet he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Blaine sighed and made his train of thought stop dead in its tracks. Once again he was over thinking things and he was determined that he'd keep things simple this time. Kurt was only his friend and he still didn't want to sleep around, with Sebastian or anyone else. Not even Kurt, but he had tested Blaine's self control a lot the night they kissed on the dance floor. Blaine quickly pushed that memory out of his mind, he didn't want things to get awkward between them because of it. Firstly because Kurt wasn't affected by it and Blaine wanted to stay his friend. To do that, he needed to make his wandering mind behave.

“Nothing’s changed,” Blaine told himself, only deep down he was unsure if that was true. ________________________________________________________________________

Kurt ended up calling Blaine the next morning to apologize and reschedule their drink meet up to become a coffee one instead for the next day. So now the pair were sitting in Kurt's local coffee shop talking away about nothing in particular, just enjoying one another's company. Kurt was grateful that Blaine wasn't asking him anything too personal. Instead he began to ramble on and on about his own life and Kurt found himself enjoying just listening to him talk. Kurt couldn't even feel jealous or envious about Blaine's fortunate life or how easily he could share himself. He had quickly learned it was hard to feel anything but ease around Blaine. When Blaine was finished the two of them changed their discussion to something they could both relate to; final exams.

“Oh my god I thought I'd pass out from my graphic design final project.” Kurt moaned to Blaine. “I kept spazzing like crazy! It was embarrassing!” he muttered.

“Oh yeah I bet I can top that, ask Nick sometime, I looked like a zombie for my last exam!” Blaine replied with a sheepish grin.

“Thank god it will all be over soon, then summer break will be here finally,” Kurt said with a sigh.

“Got any plans? Like heading home for a bit?” Blaine asked.

Kurt opened his mouth to say no when they he was interrupted by a familiar cocky voice. “Here's where you two have been hiding,” Sebastian said as he sat down at their table beside Blaine, with a coffee in hand.

Kurt just looked at him, not even bothering to change his expression. “We can't come here anymore,” he joked to Blaine with a groan.

“You could just call us?” Blaine pointed out.

“No, I know you, or at least Kurt, he'd use the warning to make himself scarce,” Sebastian answered.

Kurt rolled his eyes at that and Sebastian grin widened, “Don't deny you wouldn't,” Kurt's confirmation of this was to finger him with glaring eyes as he took a long drink of his mocha. “See, you're so fucking predictable sometimes.” Sebastian told him. “Anyway I am here for a reason, here,” Sebastian said as he slid something along the table in front of Kurt.

Kurt ignored it at first but he finally looked down at the piece of paper, which seemed to be some sort of ticket.

“It's a ticket to my school’s, sorry our school’s,” Sebastian began and he nodded to Blaine to acknowledge that they went to the same school. “Production of Flashdance, which I am starring in. It's the final show tonight, thought you might want to show up and see how talented I am,” Sebastian explained.

Kurt made a scoffing noise; he was torn on what his answer would be, because deep down he had to admit he still loved musicals. “I hope whoever you play goes through hell because I'd love to see that stupid grin wiped off your face for once,” Kurt muttered. “But Flashdance really? That wasn't a well known production, I bet most people don't know it was ever made into a musical. So I admit that makes it more appealing to see...” Kurt muttered.

Blaine was remaining oddly silent during the invitation, which was because Blaine had planned to invite Kurt to the show himself. Even when he was only in the band he still was looking forward for Kurt being there as his guest. But it would be silly to get all mopey or disappointed over it he quickly realized. So when Kurt turned to look at him he just smiled back at him, like the exchange he had been watching amused him, which it had.

“Did you get roped into going too?” Kurt asked.

“Blaine's in the band, musical back up,” Sebastian answered for him.

“I didn't ask you!” Kurt hissed.

“Nick’s in it too,” Blaine added.

“Oh is he playing Nick?”

“No, that would be awesome right? He's got a minor role, but he's good.”

“I bet I know who Sebastian's being... Jonny! I mean that's so him,” Kurt taunted as he eyed Sebastian with a smug smile.

“I know right! And you are right, you gotta admit he'd make the perfect strip club owner,” Blaine replied with a laugh.

“It's like we're seeing into his future,” Kurt added.

Sebastian's smile never left his face during Kurt and Blaine's teasing exchange. “You done yet?” he asked.

“Oh look we've hurt his feelings.” Kurt started but he sighed. “Only there's no chance of that happening. Anyway yes, I'll go watch to the show,” Kurt answered.

“Sorry you'll have to go alone,” Blaine said with an sympathetic smile.

Kurt just shrugged as he finished his coffee, “I'm used to it, I'll be fine,” Kurt answered casually. _______________________________________________________________________________

Come the evening Kurt found himself driving to San Francisco University to go see a musical where he knew three people in the show. Sure one of those so called friends was a selfish prick but Kurt had come to accept the fact that in some small amount, he considered Sebastian Smythe a friend now. After Kurt parked his car he headed over to the auditorium and pushed his way past the crowd of people doing the same. Kurt had to admit there was quite a show for the production, though he guessed this was usual for the school.

Kurt presented his ticket at the entrance and headed to find his seat and he was surprised to see that Sebastian had gotten him what had to be the best seat in the house. But then that made him stand out a lot, considering he was there alone, so that wasn't so surprising knowing Sebastian. Kurt couldn't help but notice all the stupid couples, but at least not all of them were hetero, all around him, making him want to barf. Luckily his salvation came when Blaine suddenly appeared off in the distance and shuffled passed the still empty seats to sit beside Kurt.

“Hey Kurt! I'm glad you made it,” Blaine told him.

“I said I would so here I am, I'm impressed by the turn out though. Is this a usual thing?” Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, “Yes, especially since it's the last show of the school year. Your department at AAU must have something similar with a fashion show right? Wish I could've seen that...”

Kurt winced slightly; he hadn't even of thought to invite Blaine or Sebastian to his class fashion show. “Sorry, I didn't even think... I didn't know you'd... sorry,” Kurt muttered as he fought to explain himself properly.

Blaine's response was to chuckle lightly and he patted Kurt's shoulder. “It's fine, you had a lot on your mind. Just invite me to the next one kay?” Blaine assured him.

Kurt shrugged to hide how much the fact that Blaine wanted to see his work affected him. “Alright,” he answered as he tried to sound casual.

Blaine was about to say something when he heard his name called, Blaine glanced back to see a group of youth urge him to return to behind the stage. “Sorry I need to get back, wait for us after the show okay? Sebastian wants to go out afterwards, hope you enjoy it Kurt, thanks for coming.” Blaine muttered as he flashed Kurt a quick smile and then dashed off out of view.

Kurt smile faded when Blaine was gone and his normal neutral look of disinterest returned. He was being childish, there was no reason for his sudden foul mood, or was there? Kurt wasn't about to admit it so he simply shifted further down in his seat, brought out his iPhone and waited as he tried to distract himself until the show would start. After what seemed like eons Kurt noticed the lights begin to darken and the room went silent until applause broke out as the first person stepped out onto the stage. Kurt hated to admit it, but as the show went on it was clear that Sebastian was extremely talented. That just made him that much more annoying though, he needed an ego boost like Kurt needed more attitude. When the iconic song that gave the show its title; Flashdance started, the lyrics struck a cord in Kurt, starting a long train of thought in his mind. All because of one word; Feeling.

It was almost uncanny how that word could describe what his life had become. The most obvious point being that he had met Sebastian in a gay club with the same name. That as much as Kurt had gotten use to being alone since coming to this city for school, Kurt had come to accept and even appreciate the two men who were now in his life and the change they brought. Both of them brought up different sensations and thoughts in Kurt as well. With Sebastian it was all physical, his sexual needs were well sated through their casual relationship. Neither of them were looking for more, neither hoping for more, it was simple and had no pressure. As much of a test Sebastian was on Kurt's temper, their friendship kept him grounded. Reminded him that becoming who he was now had been the right path to take. When Sebastian touched him in their heated embraces, no, when they were fucking, there was no need to romanticize what they did with pretty words. When they fucked it made Kurt feel alive, that he was allowed to feel good, because he had worth. Of course he knew other people, especially his father, wouldn't agree with him, but as usual, Kurt didn't care.

Kurt's eyes had begun to search for Blaine and when he found him at the piano, Kurt's thoughts turned to the second man in his life. If his relationship with Sebastian was all physical, then that meant that when it came to Blaine, his feelings were emotional. But not romantic, Kurt told himself, no, romance was still dead and buried in his mind, along with crushed dreams. But the platonic feelings he had begun to notice since befriending Blaine were like a breath of fresh air. It felt somewhat familiar, or rather, nostalgic for Kurt, back to when he was naive and optimistic.

Blaine in a sense reminded Kurt of the guy he used to be, or the one he had wanted to be, if things had turned out better for him. If it had been anyone else Kurt might have judged him for that fact, but as usual Blaine seemed to bring out the best in people, Kurt included. Right away Kurt had come to notice he could relax around Blaine, be more himself without the usual fear of getting hurt. Kurt was sure Blaine could never hurt someone intentionally, it wasn't in his nature. But that had brought an alarming side effect, Kurt felt pulled in so many directions because of Blaine. It was off setting at times, the idea of exposing himself so much to one person, no matter how genuine they were. Kurt's mind constantly screamed at him that he had to remain aloof, ridged, if he wanted to remain strong. That if he let his emotional walls come down, even just a little, he'd never get them fully back up. Despite all of this, Kurt wanted to spend time with Blaine, be his friend. To meet up casually and talk about their shared interest and their daily lives. Heck having Blaine around made it more bearable to cope with Sebastian as well.

“What a feeling indeed, only how to I deal with all of them?” Kurt muttered to himself as the song ended. Of course his mind had no answers, he was just glad that neither of the feelings he had for either young man were romantic, or was that the start of his problems? That despite his best efforts to put the hopeless romantic inside him to rest, somewhere, on some level, hope still remained. What part of his subconscious was hoping for, Kurt wasn't completely sure, he had his theories, but thinking about it further would mean he'd have to accept that they were real. Kurt Hummel didn't run. He wasn't a quitter, as his dad had put it, no one pushed the Hummels around. But how does one stop running from yourself?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

After the surviving, though the word could be used lightly in some cases, of another onslaught of final exams, all the student body of AAU and USF could do was try to relax and wait to discover if all their hard work hhad paid off. So when June 4th had at last arrived, marking the big reveal of their final grades, the real celebrating, or panicking, could at long last begin. The proof of this fact was visible at Feelings where at one of the tables, 5 worn out youths were sitting with drinks in hand as their energy began to slowly return. Their spirits were renewed with the fact that they had three months of freedom over the summer to recover. Needless to say they were eager to make up for lost time and celebrate their finishing another term with passing grades. Even when their finals had been over for almost two weeks now, the grade results officially marked the end of another school year.

Sebastian looked around the table and grinned at the people sitting around him. “Gentlemen...” he began as he held up his beer, only to be interrupted by Kurt clearing his throat as he pointed to Stephanie. Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Fine, and female... I'd like to propose a toast. Another term has come and gone and we all came out on top, well almost,” Sebastian commented as he winked at Kurt, who chose to ignore the jab. “I don’t know about any of you but I aced all my finals and that's enough for me to celebrate. Now there's just one more year before I get out of this town and start my bright future. So I say we all toast to that, to the future and whatever it brings,” he finished.

Everyone else had to agree it was a good thing to toast to, even Kurt, so they all raised their glasses and clinked them together in unison,“To the future,” they all cheered together in approval.

“And to our graduate year! Well except for Kurt who's only got another year to go, so he's stuck here for longer than the rest of us,” Sebastian teased.

“A whole year without you around to annoy me, I'm looking forward to it already,” Kurt replied.

“I'm going into my third year too for the record, not that you care,” Stephanie added with a smirk.

“And who says I plan on leaving right away when I graduate, I happen to like it here,” Blaine commented.

Kurt had already stopped listening to the conversation by this point; his mind was too wrapped up in how much his life had changed in the last 6 weeks. 6 weeks, it felt so long ago now; so much had changed while plenty of things were still the same. He was still the standoffish and snarky young man he had become to survive. The new location and freedom it brought had taken some adjusting to, but it hadn't worn him down and made him soft. Even when Kurt had to admit he thoroughly enjoyed how his life was now, he reminded himself he could never let his guard down or ever dare to dream again. The changes to his life at first were superficial, him losing his virginity, having a social life. But how those changes had affected him, proved they were bigger than he was allowing himself to think they were. Kurt's wandering mind was brought back to the table when he heard his name called. Kurt blinked and he realized Nick had asked him a question. “Sorry what? I spaced out there for a second,” he apologized.

“I said with exams done, there's the next big event to happen, you ready for it?” Nick asked him.

Kurt's blank face changed to a superior grin and he glanced at Sebastian before looking back at Nick. “Oh yes, I'm ready to come out victorious.”

“In your dreams, Kurt,” Sebastian replied.

“What are you guys talking about?” Stephanie asked.

“Kurt and Sebastian are having a singing competition this Friday in our auditorium. Winner gets... wait what does the winner get?” Blaine answered.

Sebastian gestured for Kurt to answer and he glared at him in response, there was no way he was telling them the actual answer. He also didn't want to outright lie, so as usual he merely shrugged. “Nothing of any real importance. The real reward will be seeing Sebastian's face when he sees me up on that stage and knows he's boned,” Kurt replied with a smirk, he had worded his answer so only Sebastian would catch the hidden meaning.

“Blaine's the judge and man I don't envy you,” Nick added.

Blaine's cheerful smile never left his face. “Oh I'll be fine, I'm looking forward to it,” he said.

“Okay enough chatter let's go celebrate! Come Nick let's go dance and show this gay club a thing or two,” Stephanie suggested as she grabbed his arm and pulled him up to stand.

“Just control yourselves, we don't want people puking on the floor,” Sebastian warned them.

“Like you can talk, when have you ever shown any control?” Kurt asked.

As usual Sebastian's cocky look remained, as it was impossible to affect him and that made Kurt that much more frustrated as time went on. It also made him that much more determined to see that smug smile wiped off his face when he came out on stage to sing.

“You'd be surprised by how much mercy I've shown in my life. Of course people just think about themselves and how fucked up their lives are. Am I to blame for not caring about that? No, I'm not. You say you don't give a fuck Kurt, but you're not fooling anyone, you care, you just hide it with snark. The way I see it, living your life the way you want to isn't being evil, what's evil is when people judge you for it. When it comes to control, you just gotta set up lines, not cross them and the rest of the world doesn't matter,” Sebastian explained.

Kurt and Blaine gaped at Sebastian with their mouths wide open in shock; it was like Sebastian had grown a second head, one that spoke wisdom. Mind you it was still wrapped up in his usual selfish ideals, but neither of them could deny some of what Sebastian had told them had a ring of truth to it.

“Uh... wow... that was deep Sebastian,” Blaine muttered as he tried to recover from the sudden onset of shock.

“What can I say, I'm a giver,” Sebastian replied with a shrug. “It would be a sin to not share perfection like mine, to the worthy ones anyway.”

“And we're back,” Kurt mumbled.

“If you two buzz kills are just going to sit here with your mouths wide open and not want a cock in them, I'm finding better company for the evening. See you both tomorrow and Kurt, better practice your bitchy loser face now,” Sebastian told them as he poked Kurt in the ribs and strutted off to start his hunt for the evening.

Kurt sighed and he gestured to the waiter to order another drink. “God why did I ever talk to that fucker,” Kurt moaned.

“Because he's annoyingly charming?” Blaine offered.

That cause Kurt to groan even more, sure Blaine was right, but there was a more truthful answer; Sebastian knew how to fuck, but Kurt kept that fact to himself. “Hmm? Yeah whatever. Don't let him try to sway your mind for tomorrow’s competition,” Kurt warned him.

Blaine made a scoffing noise, though his face showed he was joking and knew Kurt had been too. “I won't, I mean my honor is at stake here. Besides anything Sebastian could offer to me isn't anything I'd want, I have my pride,” Blaine answered.

Kurt froze the instant Blaine finished the sentence, Blaine having no idea how close the comment hit home for Kurt. He made himself shrug it off for two reasons, one: Kurt didn't regret sleeping with Sebastian or that he still continued to on a casual basis. No, pride wasn't involved at all in that choice, it was Kurt's life and Blaine was allowed to have his own opinions and choices. Neither of them made Kurt's own decisions concerning sex wrong ones. Just as Kurt didn't judge Blaine for refusing to give into pleasure and make everything less complicated, that he actually wanted feelings and romance.

He was naive and reminded Kurt of his teenage self, but it was impossible for Kurt to dislike Blaine, even after such comments of pride. Two; Blaine still was unaware that Kurt and Sebastian had a physical side to their friendship and Kurt wasn't about to educate him. Not that he felt the need to hide it; Kurt just knew Blaine would feel horrible about his comment if Kurt told him. So as usual, Kurt just shrugged and didn't make a big deal of it. “Hey to each his own,” he replied.

Blaine had noticed Kurt’s subtle reaction to his comment and was relieved to see he was worrying over nothing. Never the less he decided to divert the conversation just to be sure. “I have to admit I'm actually really looking forward to hearing you sing.”

Kurt's eyebrows perked up in surprise at the comment; only this time his reaction was positive. “Really?” he asked with a small smile.

Blaine nodded; finding Kurt's surprise endearing. “Yes Kurt! I mean I've already heard Sebastian sing, but not you. Though that doesn't make me any less excited to see you! I'm dying to hear what you sound like, see what type of performer you are. I'm curious if it will match with what I'm imagining,” Blaine admitted.

Kurt for once didn't get defensive, he merely smiled and he unintentionally showed a side of himself to Blaine that no one had seen for years. “I... I don't know what to say, only I hope I live up to your expectations, Blaine,” Kurt stuttered in reply.

Blaine ended up ordering them a round of drinks and held out his glass in front of Kurt. “Here's to finding out then, but I have a feeling you'll exceed it, Kurt.”

Kurt clinked his glass against Blaine's and he fought the doubt that was forming in his mind. No, he was going to win and at the moment he didn't care that winning meant he'd get to fuck Sebastian. Winning meant that he'd be able to prove that Blaine's assumption was correct and Kurt wanted it to be, far more than he was willing to admit. “To living up to all our expectations,” Kurt replied. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Come Friday afternoon Kurt was ready to face Sebastian and his smug smile head on when Kurt showed up in the auditorium at USF. Only he wasn't able to start on schedule when Sebastian was late to arrive. Finally, Kurt turned to look at Blaine who was sitting beside him in the front row of the audience. “I'd love to point out I should probably win by default here... but then that's no fun, or satisfactory. I want the both of you to be blown away by my talent,” Kurt commented.

“He'll show, just when he's good and ready I guess,” Blaine assured him.

“I'm touched by how well you know me, Blaine,” A voice from beside them said in reply.

Blaine and Kurt craned their head back to see Sebastian walk down the aisle and stop in front of their seats; a duffel bag slumped over his shoulder casually. Kurt eyed him up and down and noted he didn't look any different than usual, not that Kurt did either. “How nice of you to come,” Kurt simply replied. For once he didn't bother with a witty remark, it wasn't needed.

“Cocky much, Kurt? Is my superior personality rubbing off on you?”

“Not on your life.”

Blaine stood up and sighed. “Guys save it for the stage okay. You're acting like we're back in high school and at Nationals or something,” Blaine pointed out.

“Already lived that, oh did I never mention my glee club the New Directions won Nationals my senior year,” Kurt told them.

“Did you get a solo for it? Because if not then it's hardly brag worthy,” Sebastian replied.

“Stop it the both of you! Your banter is getting old real quick here. I'm going to flip a coin to determine who goes first. Get ready to call it,” Blaine interrupted as he brought out a quarter. He flipped it up in the air and pointed to them both.

“Heads,” Sebastian called with a grin.

Kurt just shook his head in reply; the sexual innuendo laced in with the word was so obvious it was annoying. But Kurt forgot all about it when Blaine caught the coin, placed it on his hand and showed them both the results.

“And we have tails, your choice Kurt,” Blaine announced.

“You go first Sebastian, you're used to it,” Kurt told him smugly.

“Except where it counts,” Sebastian replied.

Kurt noticed Blaine was glaring at them so he relented and didn't make a witty comeback. “Just an FYI, I'm going to need a lot of set up time after Sebastian's finished. But it's all worth it in the end, I promise you that. Anyway good luck, Sebastian. May the best man win,” Kurt said as he held out his hand in front of Sebastian like a peace offering.

Sebastian took his hand and shook it without hesitation. “Thanks, I intend to.” he muttered and headed off to go get dressed. “I won't be long, unlike Kurt I know how to use my time efficiently,” he called to them before he disappeared out of side.

“This is going to be very interesting,” Blaine muttered as he glanced at Kurt.

“To say the very least,” he agreed. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sebastian appeared on stage about twenty minuets later wearing a stylish grey jacket and blue jeans. It was nothing spectacular but the look worked for Sebastian, almost made him look clean cut and normal. Though the innocent image was shattered the second Sebastian's smug grin spread across his face when his eyes fell on Kurt and Blaine in the audience. Blaine had moved to the middle where a desk was placed, much like the auditorium at William McKinley had. Kurt was sitting a row down at the edge of his right side. Blaine said he wanted his full attention to be on the performance so he could judge properly. Kurt found how serious he was being about judging the competition quite adorable, a word Kurt rarely used to describe anything anymore. It certainly wasn't a word that Kurt would ever use to describe the young man on stage. There were no props of any kind, just the mic stand and Kurt suddenly began to worry that he had gone over the top. But he reminded himself it was too late now to back down, he'd just be a bit more theatrical.

Sebastian stepped up to the mic and his eyes fell on Blaine, ignoring Kurt all together. “Right, sit back and watch a master Blaine, so when the media is looking for charming stories before I got famous, you'll have one to tell,” he told Blaine with a wink.

Kurt began to shake his head, but kept a professional smile on his face. In reality he wasn't angry at Sebastian's confidence. It got annoying and repetitive over time but in some small sense Kurt envied him, how nothing could phase him, make him loose his superiority. Of course it was wrapped around a self-absorbed package that cared little for the feelings of others and that was why Kurt didn't envy Sebastian completely. It might work for him, but as hardened as Kurt had become, he knew he'd never become another Sebastian and Kurt was thankful for that fact.

Blaine had no idea what song Sebastian would end up singing, he and Kurt had tried to guess earlier but it hadn't helped. All they could agree on was whatever song he chose would be full of innuendos and most likely have sexual undertones. Sure enough as Sebastian got in position and the music started. Blaine recognized the song instantly and he flashed Kurt an amused smile, who returned it and he began to roll his eyes. Trust Sebastian to choose Fever by Adam Lambert for the sing off.

Like when Kurt had watched Sebastian performance during Flashdance, it was clear to him that Sebastian could sing. He had a skilled voice and as he began to dance, some of the moves being very complex, it was clear that overall he was a good performer. Of course it was hard to praise Sebastian when the bastard tore his eyes away from Blaine and focused on Kurt during a number of the song's lyrics, some being; sexual tic-tac-toe and ménage à trois. Kurt just rolled his eyes like he did in reaction to many things Sebastian did but he never looked away from the stage. As the song was reaching its end Kurt glanced over to Blaine and began to chuckle at what he saw.

Blaine, always the lover of music, was bopping his head along to the beat with a big grin on his face. It was amazing how the sexual undertones of the song and the looks Sebastian constantly gave him had no effect on him. The flirtations aside, Blaine had to hand it to Sebastian; his voiced matched Adam's songs perfectly. If this was an actual show choir competition Blaine knew he'd have a very hard dilemma on his hands and this was before he had seen Kurt's turn to compare. Even when he was just doing a favour, Blaine wanted to be a good judge, but it wasn't going to be easy. When the song finished Blaine shot up from his chair clapping. “That was awesome Sebastian! You really nailed it!” Blaine shouted.

Kurt groaned when Blaine said the word nailed and the look it brought to Sebastian's face. He stood up himself, cutting Sebastian off before he could give a sensual come back. “You were pretty good,” Kurt admitted to him. _'Just not good enough,'_ Kurt thought to himself.

Sebastian grabbed a towel from his bag and began to wipe the sweat off his face and neck and he grinned widely. “High phrase indeed then, think you can top me, Kurt?” he asked, once again the inside knowledge of what the winner got was clear to only them, so it flew right over Blaine's head.

Kurt wanted to keep Blaine ignorant so he ignored the comment and shrugged. “Oh I think so, but I'll let you be the judge of that. So yeah this is going to take me a while to set up, maybe have a coffee break or something, just don't run off Sebastian,” Kurt said as he stood up and headed over to the stage. When they crossed paths on the stairs, Kurt handed Sebastian enough change for a drink. “My treat.” he whispered with a grin. Kurt turned to look back at Blaine. “I'd buy you a drink too but that might be seen as bribery and Sebastian would bitch about it,” Kurt explained.

Blaine let out a small laugh in response. “I'm good thanks, go start your preparations,” Blaine replied.

“Right and no peeking! I'm bringing the curtain down and everything, the surprise will just add to the effect,” Kurt called out as he headed to the side and the curtain began to drop down, hiding the stage.

Sebastian met with Blaine at the edge of the row of seats and smirked at him playfully. “Who knew he was such a diva?” he commented.

Blaine just smiled at him; this was a side of Kurt he had never seen before, the usual snark and superiority aside. This was Kurt Hummel the performer and Blaine was anxious to see how this part of Kurt operated.

It took forty minuets for Kurt to get everything set up and ready, both with his wardrobe and the stage. He was surprised but relieved that neither Blaine nor Sebastian tried to sneak behind the curtain, though he knew Blaine wouldn't. Now finally, he was ready, Kurt Hummel had returned to the stage and though it was only to an audience of two, it didn't matter. This could very well be the last time Kurt would ever be on a stage, prepped and ready to give the audience a show. This was a memory he wanted to burn into his mind so he'd never forget, this would be the night he would win, finally. If he could win this, Kurt felt he could put his Broadway dreams to rest, to leave them behind for good. “Okay gracious audience I am ready! So be prepared for shock and awe,” Kurt shouted out to the curtain in front of him.

“We're ready!” Blaine shouted back and he heard Kurt laugh.

Kurt strolled over to his starting point behind the second curtain and waited for the music to begin. He only wished he'd be able to see Sebastian and Blaine's reactions when the curtain rose. But Kurt wasn't about to let anything distract him once the music started. For now Kurt would forget about them, forget everything as he let the music take him over and fuel him forward, he refused to choke, no matter what hell the universe shoved down his throat.

Blaine leaned forward in his chair in anticipation as he awaited Kurt's big reveal. He heard Sebastian began to snicker at his side. Unlike Kurt he hadn't kept a large distance between them; instead he was sitting two seats down from Blaine's right. Sebastian had assured him he'd behave and keep quite, Blaine just wasn't sure if he could believe him. “Any idea what we should expect?” Blaine asked Sebastian.

Sebastian's answer was to shrug, “I have no idea,” he admitted.

Blaine was about to reply when the music began to start and he fell dead silent along with Sebastian. The curtain began to rise at the same instant the music started. Revealing on stage a runway like the type used in fashion shows, just with a lower production value, but it was still impressive. Behind the runway was a curtain, where Blaine guessed Kurt was hidden out of view. Blaine once again knew the song the minute the intro began, this time it being Black Jesus + Amen Fashion by Lady Gaga. But then all of a sudden the intro switched to Bad Kids by the same artist and Blaine made a face in surprise.

Sebastian it seemed was equally confused and he voiced it. “The fuck?” he muttered.

Bad Kids continued to play and Kurt finally made his entrance as he pushed through the closed curtain and began to strut down the walkway just before the first verse began. But at first the music was the least thing on either of their minds. What had all their attention, at least where Blaine was concerned, was what Kurt was wearing.

It was the tightest fitting jumpsuit Blaine or Sebastian had ever seen. The pants Kurt had worn for his first trip to Feeling paled by comparison. If the pants had fit him like a second skin, this time the sleek black fabric clung to him so tightly it looked like his actual skin. So much that Kurt could of come out completely nude; the outfit left nothing to imagination. Which meant the jumpsuit was actually more a cat suit in retrospect. Kurt was covered from neck to knee in the sexy suit and it was topped off with a pair black knee boots. For anyone else the suit would of been so feminine that it diminished the over all sexual look of the outfit, or it would for a man. But not for Kurt Hummel, the fashionista in him had done its homework and the result was mind blowing. If Blaine had ever been physical attracted to Kurt before, it was nothing compared to this, it went to the point that there was a risk that he'd become physically aroused. But the professional in him fought to gain control back from his groin as he reminded himself he was here to judge the performance, not get a boner from Kurt's sex appeal. Blaine couldn't help but glanced over at Sebastian to see his reaction and see if Kurt had managed to wipe the ever-present cocky grin from his face.

Fortunately Blaine had been too focused on Kurt to notice the split second falter Sebastian’s face had when Kurt revealed himself. Kurt's appearance didn't shock him that much, he was well aware that Kurt knew how to dress. What ended up causing an actual reaction was when Kurt opened his mouth and began to shout out the first verse of the songs intro.  
 _  
We don’t care what people say, we know the truth  
Enough is enough of this horse shit  
I am not a freak, I was born with my free gun.  
Don't tell me I'm less than my freedom.  
_  
Only since the first verse was more shouting than singing, it wasn't till the second verse of the mash-up began that Sebastian and Blaine had any real reaction to Kurt's voice.  
 _  
There's no way I could be stopped,  
Was taking my best shot,  
I had a better plan.  
There's no way I could be stopped,  
Was coming for your spot.  
I'm in a battle, man.  
_  
The second verse was from Black Jesus and all Blaine could do was to gape at Kurt in amazement as he began to dance and grind on stage. This time Kurt's sensual choreography or his matching outfit wasn't the cause of his surprise; it was all Kurt and his amazing voice. Just as he had assumed it was higher pitched, and Blaine guessed Kurt was a counter tenor. But what that voice could do while in a lower register, resulted in Blaine staring in amazement. Not even wanting to see how Sebastian was dealing with things could tear his eyes away from the stage and Kurt.

“Holy shit!” Sebastian muttered in shock.

That caught Blaine's attention enough and he turned to look at Sebastian and was surprised to see his face wasn't curved up in a smile. To anyone who didn't know Sebastian at all, he might have just looked bored or unaffected. However, to Blaine and Kurt, it was clear he was surprised and for once he had no urge to make a rude comment. Instead Sebastian recovered and he grinned at Kurt. “Way to play the game Hummel,” he said to himself.

The pair in the audience then focused on watching Kurt's number, which could only be described as incredible as they sat in their seats totally mesmerized.  
 _  
I’m a bitch, I’m a loser baby maybe I should quit  
I’m a jerk, wish I had the money but I can’t find work  
I’m a brat, I’m a selfish punk, I really should be smacked  
My parents tried until they got divorced ‘cause I ruined their lives  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Amen, on the runway,  
dressed in his best.  
Amen Fashion, on the runway,  
Work it! Black Jesus._

_Amen, on the runway,  
dressed in his best.  
Amen Fashion, on the runway,  
Work it! Black Jesus.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
I’m a twit, degenerate young rebel and I’m proud of it  
Pump your fist if you would rather mess up than put up with this_

_I’m a nerd, I chew gum and smoke in your face, I’m absurd  
I’m so bad and I don’t give a damn, I love it when you’re mad  
When you’re mad, when you’re mad.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
There's no way I could be stopped,  
Was coming for your spot.  
I'm in a battle, man._

_Amen, on the runway,  
dressed in his best.  
Amen Fashion, on the runway,  
Work it! Black Jesus._

_Amen, on the runway,  
dressed in his best.  
Amen Fashion, on the runway,  
Work it! Black Jesus.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Put on,  
A-Amen Fashion  
Celebrate, uh uh!  
A new compassion  
_  
Only as Blaine watched Kurt's figure move around on the stage as he danced, when Kurt's gaze fell on him, those intense blue eyes for the first time were like a window into Kurt's soul. What Blaine saw in those eyes, the raw emotion, the hurt, pain and the drive to succeed blew him away even more than Kurt's state of dress. It was like Kurt was singing on stage to test the world, to prove that he had talent and Blaine agreed with the message. It rocked Blaine to his core and tugged at his heart as the longing and desire he felt for Kurt physically was overtaken by emotion.  
 _  
I’m a bad kid and I will survive  
Oh I’m a bad kid, don’t know wrong from right  
I’m a bad kid and this is my life  
One of the bad kids, don’t know wrong from right  
(This is my life)  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Put on,  
Amen Fashion  
Celebrate, uh uh!  
Style your passion.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Don’t be insecure if your heart is pure  
You’re still good to me if you’re a bad kid baby  
Don’t be insecure if your heart is pure  
You’re still good to me if you’re a bad kid baby  
A bad kid baby  
(Don't be insecure)  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Put on,  
A-Amen Fashion  
Celebrate, uh uh!  
A new compassion.  
_  
Sebastian's smile never left his face as he watched Kurt, though he wasn't stupid, so he didn't deny that he had a skilled voice. It was high pitched and if Sebastian had heard him sing a show tune or something less powerful, Sebastian would have commented how gay it was, how feminine Kurt was as a result. But as much as Sebastian liked to dish insults out without holding back, he disliked using people's sexuality, especially if they were gay, as an insult. Back in high school he had no such thoughts and had commented on many a jerk's gay face. But in the long run Sebastian hadn't changed that much over the last few years, yes Kurt was good, but as far as Sebastian was concerned, he was still better and by a long shot. Only as he glanced over at Blaine and saw his face, he had a feeling Blaine would have a different verdict. Then all of a sudden he saw a flash of an emotion spread across the shorter man's face and Sebastian knew that look. He had seen people look at him with the same dopy lovesick heart eyes many times; only this time it wasn't just simple infatuation. _'Oh Blaine, you fucking idiot, you've fallen for him,'_ Sebastian thought to himself. Despite the fact that Sebastian had been trying to seduce Blaine, having this realization only made his smile grow. Yes, he could use this to his advantage, he thought.  
 _  
I’m a bad kid I’m disastrous  
Give me your money or I’ll hold my breath  
I’m a bad kid and I will survive  
One of the bad kids, don’t know wrong from right  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Put on,  
Amen Fashion  
Celebrate, uh uh!  
Wear out your vision.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Don’t be insecure if your heart is pure  
You’re still good to me if you’re a bad kid baby  
Don’t be insecure if your heart is pure  
You’re still good to me if you’re a bad kid baby  
A bad kid baby  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Amen, on the runway,  
dressed in his best.  
Amen Fashion, on the runway,  
Work it! Black Jesus._

 _Amen, on the runway,  
dressed in his best.  
Amen Fashion, on the runway,  
Work it! Black Jesus.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
A bad kid baby  
A bad kid baby  
A bad kid baby  
_  
It had taken the whole song for Blaine to accept what his heart had been trying to tell him for the last few weeks. As if Kurt's voice, appearance and movements had hypnotized him so much his mind had been over powered and the hidden emotions could burst through to the surface. As Blaine watched Kurt sing the last line of the song and crouch down on the floor in one final movement, it hit him. Blaine didn't even react at first, not to his feelings or to Kurt's finale to an amazing show. One word, one emotion was all that remained in his shell of a body and that word was love.

 _'Blaine Anderson you are hopelessly head over heels in love with him,'_ His heart almost screamed at him in triumph. It hardly seemed possible, even when Kurt had shown so little of himself, the real Kurt Hummel at least, Blaine had some how fallen for him. But as Blaine began to silently to accept this, he realized it wasn't the time or place to deal with it. Kurt finally pulled up and glanced nervously over at Sebastian and Blaine, he had clearly noticed their lack of response and Blaine felt horrible. Blaine pulled himself out of his chair and opened his mouth, only there was no sound. “Kurt... that was... wow... that's all I can say right now... Wow. You blew me away, you left me speechless and that's quite a feat!” Blaine shouted at him in amazement.

Kurt couldn't help but beam at Blaine from his praise, so much that he felt embarrassed by how much it affected him. He wasn't supposed to give a fuck about anything; Kurt didn't need anyone’s approval. Knowing this didn't stop him from looking over at Sebastian though.

“Why the fuck are you a fashion student, Kurt?” Sebastian shouted at him, he seemed almost angry about the accusation.

Kurt's mouth fell open in shock and Blaine looked like his twin at the moment, because that was a compliment as far as Sebastian was concerned, or as close as he'd ever gotten to giving one. Kurt regained his composure as he breathed heavily, still worn out from his performing. It caught him off guard so much that Kurt didn't shrug the question off. “It wasn't by choice, Sebastian,” he answered.

“I wanted a question, not an excuse,” Sebastian snapped back.

Kurt's look hardened as he brought his walls tightly around him, he snarled at Sebastian in frustration. “It's a fucking long story and I don't have to tell it to you! Man you're a sore loser,” Kurt hissed in anger.

“Who said you won, Blaine hasn't given his verdict yet,” Sebastian pointed out.

The both of them turned to Blaine and he gulped as they gazed at him. “I can't decide right now! You were both amazing! Give me some time to think it over...” Blaine pleaded.

Kurt sighed; he felt stupid about how easily Sebastian had pushed his buttons. Just singing once again on stage had stirred up so many memories and emotions and most of them left a bitter taste in his mouth. “Fine, I need time to pack anyway and rest,” Kurt said. When he saw the look of near hurt on Blaine's face he sighed again. “Sorry, Blaine,” he added as he gave him an apologetic smile.

“It's alright, I'm going to go somewhere quiet to think this over. I'll try not to take too long so try to wait for me,” Blaine told them both.

Kurt nodded as he grabbed a portable fan from his bag and slumped down on a nearby chair at the edge of the stage. “You'll hear no protest from me, it's hard enough to move off this chair right now,” Kurt muttered weakly.

That only left Sebastian, whose normal response for anything was just to grin. “I'll stick around, I'm sure I'll find something to entertain me,” he answered.

“Great! I'll be back soon!” Blaine called as he jogged out of the room.

“Take your time,” Sebastian called back quietly.

Kurt didn't like the sound of that, or the tone Sebastian had put it in and he wished he had gone off to change. Sure enough when Blaine had left and they were alone, Sebastian strolled up the stairs and over to where Kurt was sitting, like a hunter stalking its prey, only the prey was watching his every step. But Kurt once again was too tired to do anything as he inched towards him until Sebastian leaned in so close that he was right up in Kurt's face. The look of seduction Sebastian was giving him sent shivers down his spine. “Are you ever not in the mood?” Kurt asked casually.

Sebastian's answer was to bring his arm to lean on the back of Kurt's chair while his other hand began to play with the zipper on Kurt's cat suit. When Kurt didn't tell him to fuck off or stop he began to slowly pull downwards until it began to unzip and expose Kurt's neck.

“Can I help you?” Kurt asked again.

“I was checking to make sure there's skin underneath, that it wasn't just painted on. What is this leather?” Sebastian asked as he fingered the material and rubbed his thumb back and forth between the fabric.

“No it's latex, as in rubber, the type often used in action films. It had the look I was going for, I think Lady Gaga herself would approve. You seem to like it too,” Kurt muttered.

“Yeah well, it doesn't take much for me,” Sebastian whispered and he leaned in and kissed Kurt hard on the mouth before he could make any reply.

Kurt knew it was stupid to kiss Sebastian in such a public place, when Blaine could return at any given moment. But it was hard to think about the negatives when Sebastian's tongue attacked his mouth with such precision that if left him only wanting more. So instead of stopping he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him down on him, until Sebastian was straddling him and he kissed Sebastian back with a fierce need and passion. Kurt cupped the side of his face and forced himself to breath between their kisses and Sebastian began to unzip his jumpsuit even lower until it stopped just above his navel. When he tried to take it even lower Kurt growled in protest and grabbed at Sebastian's hands and put them on his hips. “I'm not letting you fuck me here,” he warned. “Or bring my dick out either.”

Sebastian chose to retaliate by making him even more turned on and sexually frustrated with his choice to deny him sex by starting to suck on his neck. While his hands slipped under his cat suit and began to stroke his sweat-coated skin as it made Kurt's temperature rise even more. To where Kurt swore that Sebastian was trying to make him so hot and horny that he would strip off the suit at any second. But when Kurt only tried to get even by beginning to unbutton and peel off Sebastian's jacket, he knew it was pointless. “Are you ashamed of us being fuck buddies, Kurt?” he whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt shuddered as Sebastian ran his hand down Kurt's body and grazed over his groin and he hissed in protest. “No!” he shouted in response, but it ended up sounding more like a moan.

“You sure? Because it's the best way to put up with each other when we're pissed off. You must say things were reaching its limits back there, at least for you. So if sex is the best solution, you sure you want to pass it up?” Sebastian taunted.

“Yes! I let you do a lot of things to me; things I always end up enjoying so stop smirking about it! But I already put on one show here and I'm not ready to do another,” Kurt hissed.

“So you'd be up to having sex in a public place in the future then? I find the idea titillating, Kurt.”

“Don't hold your breath and stop, Blaine should be back soon,” Kurt muttered as he pushed Sebastian up off of him.

Hearing the word stop made Sebastian grant the request but not before he gave Kurt one long lingering kiss and he saw Kurt glanced up at him, his eyelashes fluttering as he tried to regain his composure. “Just think how hot it would be for Blaine to watch us go at it? If I end up winning you should get him to be the third participate in our threesome.” Sebastian suggested.

“Oh so now it's if you win not that you will for sure? Did I shake your faith in your abilities then?” Kurt asked, changing the subject.

Sebastian ended up rolling his eyes for once but his smile still never left his face. “It has more to do with how Blaine reacted to your number than me. I know I'm the better singer, but you were all flash and show so it probably impressed him, but not as much as the outfit. Even I didn't try to use my perfect body as leverage that much. Do you want to fuck me that badly? Because I will admit the way you moved your hips around was hot.”

“Was that an actual compliment?”

“Maybe, maybe not, maybe I'm just telling you what you want to hear. Want to do the same for me? How did you like my song?”

“You were good, great even, okay? I'm fine to admit that, this isn't the first time I've heard you sing remember. Even if you didn't sing that much in Flashdance, I got the message. Your talent makes you that much more of an ass though, I'm sure you realize,” Kurt admitted.

“I didn't know you could be so honest. It's unnerving.”

“I'm sarcastic and snarky but I'm not a liar Sebastian and I never will be. So if I win will you keep your side of the bet and let me top?” Kurt asked him as he raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, as long as you agree to do the same if I win. Either way we'll both be winners since we'll get to come and that's all that matters in the end. Sides, I'm kind of curious to see if you're going commando once again under that suit.”

“No I'm wearing Manx, as in man spanx, to keep things in place. Besides I do not plan on wearing this home! It's not sexy trying to squeeze out of this thing, if you thought those leather pants of mine were bad. Well then, trust me you'd get too impatient before you could get me out of this suit,” Kurt warned him.

“But then I love a good challenge,” Sebastian pointed out as he took the zipper and zipped Kurt back up so he was exposing less skin. When it reached the top of his chest he let go and took and pulled up a chair and took a seat next to Kurt and let himself rest. “Don't expect me to help you with your crazy stage set up though.”

“I didn't think you would, it breaks up into pieces and folds up really easy. It won't take much effort to take down. Which is why I'm still sitting here... well you're more to blame for that actually,” Kurt muttered. “Look I'm tired can we stop talking until Blaine gets back? Save our strength and what not,” Kurt pleaded. _'Because I'll need all of it when I get to fuck you later,'_ Kurt thought to himself with an evil grin.

Blaine returned to the room not looking much more confident with having made up his mind finally. He stepped up on stage and saw that Kurt had finished packing up the runway but hadn't bothered to change out of his cat suit yet. Blaine wasn't prepared to see Kurt's stunning tightly clad body up so close and he found it hard to focus the instant he did. It didn't help that at the moment Kurt was bending over with his perfect ass in full view as he finished zipping up another bag. Sebastian, who had been watching Kurt as well, noticed where Blaine's eye line had gone to and he gave an approving nod. Blaine ignored him and made himself snap out of it and move forward; fortunately Kurt straightened back up and noticed his arrival.

“Welcome back Blaine. So what's the verdict?” Kurt asked him.

“Uh well I have one, though it wasn't easy. First off let me say no one’s a loser, you're both very talented. You also have different voices so it's hard to compare you but if I must well then... I'd say the winner would have to be Kurt,” Blaine said.

Kurt tried not to act like winning was a big thing for him but he slipped a bit as a large grin spread across his face. “Oh yeah!” he shouted.

Blaine reluctantly looked over at Sebastian for his reaction to the outcome but he was relieved but surprised to see no real change on his face. “You okay with this Sebastian?” Blaine asked.

“If that's what you think well then nothing to do about it, you're the judge. It's clear to me that we're more equal in reality but Kurt worked harder for it,” Sebastian simply replied.

Blaine had to agree, Kurt had wanted it far more than Sebastian did and that had set him apart in the competition, not that Kurt hadn't been amazing. Blaine's personal feelings for him aside, he still would have chose Kurt as the winner. “Congratulations Kurt, you earned the win.” Blaine told him as he came over and patted Kurt on the back lightly. “Also I'm sorry but I have to say that suit... is wow...” he added with a sheepish smile.

“Why thank you,” Kurt said playfully.

Blaine was somehow able to laugh back at Kurt, how he could keep himself from pouching on him and announcing his newly discovered love for Kurt was impressive. The only thing that was holding Blaine back that it was all so new to him that it hadn't fully sunk in yet. Blaine only hoped as time went on, he'd figure things out, but he wasn't too hopeful.

True to his word Kurt finally changed out of his cat suit, which had been an adventure of its own. One that he had refused to let Sebastian watch despite his constant whining. Luckily Blaine hadn't thought much about it since it was Sebastian normal nature. Afterwards Blaine helped Kurt haul his belongings to his car. Sebastian hadn't helped, but just followed them, and when everything was loaded into his trunk Kurt turned to face Blaine. “Thank you Blaine, can we save treating you to dinner for another night? Maybe Saturday instead? I'm pretty worn out... considering everything,” Kurt asked.

Blaine just smiled and nodded. “Oh sure that's fine. Just call me tomorrow when you're up,” Blaine assured him. He managed to keep everything care free and casual as he said his goodbyes to Kurt and Sebastian and he headed straight for home afterwards. The whole realization of his feelings for Kurt suddenly made him want to go create music. Like with his relationship with Kurt, he had no idea what would be created, but he would never find out if he didn't try. Only writing music was far easier to try to tackle.

When Blaine left and Kurt and Sebastian were alone again Kurt closed the trunk of his car and turned to face Sebastian. “Up for me taking the big prize tonight then?” Kurt asked him casually.

“You're not going to buy me dinner first?” Sebastian teased.

“No,” Kurt declared.

“Good, then my answer is yes. Better make the best of it or else this will be first and last time you'll top with me.” Sebastian told him as he came over, brought his arms to grab Kurt possessively and kissed him, once again holding nothing back. “Something to motivate you. My place, I don't want Julie spoiling things... so if the night goes flat it will be all your fault,” Sebastian announced.

“Oh you have no idea what you’re in store for Sebastian, you have no idea,” Kurt replied, his voice full of confidence.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt was indeed full of confidence and the same drive to come up the winner like when he had sung. Only this time the show was a far more private one and Sebastian was the lucky audience and the stage he'd perform on. It felt slightly odd for Kurt as he stood in front of Sebastian's apartment door and he hesitated when he lifted his hand to knock. It wasn't that he was feeling guilty or had any regrets about him and Sebastian having casual sex. No, that wasn't it at all and Kurt didn't want to stop their arrangement either. Just he had never come over alone to Sebastian’s with the intention of them hooking up. Sebastian had come to his place looking for action a few times, but usually they randomly met up and had sex. Despite this Kurt wasn't about to back down, but when he went to finally knock Sebastian opened the door before he could. Kurt resisted to the urge to punch his face instead now because it would cause the night to end very differently.

“You plan to just stand there all night? What all scared now that you have to step up and be a man?” Sebastian asked. He normally wouldn't of crossed the line and imply that Kurt was a woman in any retrospect. But he knew this was exactly what Kurt needed, anger fuelled their desire where normally feelings would and it was far more efficient and had no annoying side effects.

“Oh you fucking prick, I'm going to enjoy this, making you give up control for once,” Kurt hissed as he pushed past Sebastian and walked inside his apartment. He looked around the room for any signs of Sebastian's roommate, who for some reason Kurt hadn't encountered yet. He was beginning to think he had never existed from the start. “We alone? Or did you sneak someone in here in hopes of having a threesome after all? Blaine's not tied up on your bed is he?” Kurt asked.

“If he was then I wouldn't need you, but we're not alone yet,” Sebastian warned.

Kurt went to ask what Sebastian meant when a half naked and very well toned man walked out of the bathroom, wearing only pants. Leaving his top half fully exposed to show off his amazing well-chiseled six-pack and Kurt could only stare at first. “This the roommate or a hook up?” Kurt whispered to him.

“Roommate,” Sebastian answered. “So don't get any ideas.” he warned. “Jack, this is Kurt,” Sebastian called out to him.

Jack eyed Kurt for a moment. “This is the guy you've been fucking? Didn't think this was your type,” Jack announced, he saw the reaction it caused in Kurt and he almost looked guilty. “Sorry that was rude, don't get me wrong you're very hot,” He told Kurt.

Kurt wasn't sure if he was being sincere or if he was as much as a prick as Sebastian but he didn't care enough to find out. “Thanks,” he simply answered.

“I'm just heading out so you'll have the place to yourself to go at it. I won't be back till Monday morning,” Jack announced as he walked into his bedroom to finish getting dressed.

“Jack's got a hot model boyfriend in LA,” Sebastian explained.

“Really? Hotter than him?” Kurt asked.

Sebastian shrugged. “Dunno, never met him and Jack won't show me what he looks like.”

“Ah he's smart too then. Have you fucked him?” Kurt asked as he took off his shoes and sat down on the couch.

Sebastian began to chuckle and he grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed Kurt one. “No, I haven't. You might find it hard to believe but I'm not into trying to change someone mind so much that I force them in anyway.”

“Actually amazingly enough that doesn't surprise me. I've always wondered if deep down in that self absorbed body you have a soul. I mean it's always for your benefit in the end but you've done some things that could almost be seen as unselfish. Taking the time and consideration to make my first time a good experience is one that comes to mind,” Kurt began to admit.

Sebastian almost ended up choking on his beer after hearing this; it was the less snarly Kurt had ever been when he wasn't drunk or tired. “You serious? You're giving me a compliment. You don't need to, I'm going to let you fuck me,” he pointed out.

“Unlike you Sebastian, I can say nice things without wanting something from it,” Kurt informed him.

“Yeah right, when you're not too busy being bitchy. You couldn't even keep your shy boy act up when I took your virginity remember,” Sebastian began to point out; only Jack came back out in the living room and smirked at them, having overheard their exchange.

“So this is the one who's cherry you popped last month huh Sebastian, nice. Anyway you two boys have fun; I'm off for my own weekend adventure of pleasure. Only don't trash the place if you get too feisty. I don't want to come home to find another broken lamp, Sebastard,” Jack commented as he headed for the door and left without another word.

“Why can't I have a roommate like that? Want to trade him for Julie?” Kurt asked.

“Don't let him fool you, he's a freaking pain to live with. He whines over me breaking a fucking lamp. Yet when I come home to find the place torn apart from having some of his buddies over and I don't bother to bitch about it. That and the fact that he's constantly fighting and yelling with his boyfriend over the phone or computer and remember this place is sound proofed as well,” Sebastian began to complain.

“Bet his boyfriend isn't as bad as the douche bag Julie's been dating, god I loathe him,” Kurt hissed as he thought about the man in question.

“Oh what a surprise, Kurt hates someone more than me,” Sebastian taunted.

“I don't hate you Sebastian, I find you tiresome and sometimes all I want to do is beat that smug smile off your face. But no, I'm not a violent person, as far as physical fights go. I've been at the receiving end of that enough to know I'll never cross that particular line. No matter how much at times I'd like to. Instead I'll stick to what's been working for me being able to tolerate you so far. Only this time, the tables are going to turn to be in my favour,” Kurt said.

“Going to put your cock where my ass is then?” Sebastian asked as the anger and sexual tension between them began to rise.

“Maybe, but for starters,” Kurt replied as he stood up grabbed onto Sebastian face and pulled him forward to kiss him, as his hands ran through his hair. Only Kurt had plans for the evening, plans to make it a night neither of them would forget for a while to come. The old and bashful Kurt was so buried underneath his desire and need that it was like he was gone for good.

Kurt knew that he would never be that fortunate to lose him completely, but he took the freedom he felt at the moment and put it to use. Kurt wasn't giving Sebastian any control tonight, it would be Kurt calling the shots, all he intended to let Sebastian do was moan and succumb to pleasure. Kurt began to kiss Sebastian with such skill and precision that he barely noticed Kurt was slowly leading him to the bedroom. Until they made it through the door and Kurt began to unbutton Sebastian's top and stripped it off him.

“You're preaching to the choir here Kurt, going to take a lot more to impress me,” Sebastian warned him as he let Kurt continue to undress him.

“Who says I'm trying to reach your level Sebastian, maybe I intend to surpass it,” Kurt replied as he started to unzip Sebastian's pants and pawed at his hardening cock. Kurt's hands glided over Sebastian’s exposed hipbone and rested over Sebastian's ass as he teased his cock with his tongue. He wouldn't take Sebastian's length fully into his mouth until he heard him moan and he was prepared to wait for it. It took Kurt another three minuets for Sebastian to finally voice his pleasure in what Kurt was doing to his cock with a moan and Kurt grinned. “Good, now that I know you're enjoying yourself I'll put more effort into this,” Kurt muttered.

“Nothing but talk, Kurt,” Sebastian responded.

“Then I'll stop talking,” Kurt said softly and with that he took Sebastian's cock fully into his mouth, right down his throat and it didn't faze him. Kurt had discovered rather quickly that he had no real gag reflex and had put the fact to good use. He had given Sebastian countless blowjobs before, but not on this scale and Sebastian's reaction only proved it.

“Fuck you give good head!” Sebastian blurted out as he bucked his hips forward. But Kurt ended up doing a few things that even Sebastian had never shown him and that surprised him.

Kurt it seemed had used the numerous times they had sex over the last six weeks to know exactly what Sebastian liked. It was just another performance for Kurt and like with music he knew all the right keys to strike. It was true that Sebastian knew how to get Kurt turned on, to give up control and give into pleasure. But just because Kurt hadn't bothered to do the same to Sebastian, at least not fully, didn't mean he wasn't capable. Sebastian had called him a power bottom once and instead of reacting like it was an insult; he had taken the label and made it his own. Now that he was finally able to be the top, he was going to show that same type of power in the dominate role at last. Kurt continued to deep throat Sebastian so well that it wasn't long before he felt Sebastian tense up and he showed he was reaching orgasm.

“Fucking Hell, Kurt! What are you... how are you...” Sebastian shouted and he stopped mid sentence and came in Kurt's mouth, who was ready to take it all and he sucked and swallowed every last drop of Sebastian's come. Finished, Kurt got off of his knees and pushed Sebastian backwards without warning, causing him to fly back onto the bed. Kurt came to straddle him and rutted his own hard cock against Sebastian's. The fabric of his pants almost chaffing Sebastian's bare skin, leaving it red raw.

“Ready for me to fuck you yet?” Kurt whispered as he took off his own shirt and started to unzip his fly when he paused and gazed down at Sebastian. His cocky grin was still there as he had suspected, but through it the need on Sebastian’s face was still easy to read. Though Kurt knew that it was the same case for him.

“You're not going to make me beg, Kurt,” Sebastian replied casually.

“Hmm, we'll see about that,” Kurt said as he began to pump Sebastian's cock with his hand, which was already getting hard again from the touch. Kurt came down on Sebastian and began to kiss every inch of his body, exploring with his tongue, biting damp skin as his mouth travelled downwards. Steady strong hands took hold of Sebastian's wrists to move them to rest above his head and Kurt pinned them in place as he kissed Sebastian hard on the mouth. “Give up and give into the pleasure, Sebastian. It won't make you any less of a man, won't make you weak. Sex is the only time I've ever let myself give up control. The results are very... well you've been there, you've seen my face, heard me when you fuck me with no opposition,” Kurt whispered as he kissed and sucked at Sebastian's collarbone until he left a mark.

“Is that was you were doing? Because the only time I felt like I had total control was when you were too worn out to fight it,” Sebastian replied.

Kurt paused and grabbed onto Sebastian's wrist that his nails pressed into the soft skin, but Kurt made sure not to break skin. “You really think that? Let me enlighten you then. I have never exposed myself, been so vulnerable to anyone like I have to you. There's no emotion, it's all about sex and coming. It's true I never fully give everything up, I can't, and it’s not in my nature to. But aren't you curious? You talk big about how well you can fuck. That it takes a lot for you to bottom, but are you missing out because of that?”

“All I know is I like my cock in a tight ass,” Sebastian replied smugly.

“When was the last time you bottomed?” Kurt asked as he bit Sebastian's shoulder lightly and continued to kiss him.

Sebastian could have broken free of Kurt's hold on him if he tried; only he felt no desire to. He had no idea what kind of game Kurt was trying to play, but if anything it wasn't boring. So Sebastian chose to play along and give him an honest answer. “Two years,” he answered.

Kurt somehow managed to not stop grinding against Sebastian when he heard his answer, but he couldn't fully hide his surprise. “Two fucking years?” he blurted out.

“Does that make you lose all your confidence now?” Sebastian asked.

“No, but it will make me take a bit more care now. You're practically a virgin yourself as far as your ass is concerned Sebastian, and fuck, what if I didn't ask!” Kurt pointed out as he finally let go of Sebastian's wrists and was silenced by Sebastian kissing him.

“You're over thinking, bringing feelings into this, Kurt. Keep them out, this is sex, don't try to make it anything else,” Sebastian warned.

Kurt made a scoffing noise at the accusation. “Don't be so full of yourself, I know what this is,” Kurt hissed. “Time to prove it though, specially if it's been two years. You gave me a memorable night and it's time for me to return the favour,” Kurt muttered as he began to fumble for his pants and started to strip them off and onto the floor, his boxer briefs and the remainder of Sebastian's clothing soon followed. Now with nothing between their ready bodies, Kurt lied back down on top of Sebastian, spreading out until their cocked rubbed together. Kurt ran his hands and slid along their hard-ons and he returned to kissing Sebastian on the mouth. Until he began to travel downwards and stopped at one of his nipples and began to suck on one, bringing it between his teeth and pulled every so slightly.

“Fuck!” Sebastian blurted out.

Kurt was glad his hunch that Sebastian would like a little rough play was correct, though he made sure not to go to far. At least not this time, when he was topping for the first time, remembering that fact and that Kurt was so hard it was almost painful, he knew it was time for the next step. For that Kurt would need supplies so he bucked his hips forward one last time and kissed Sebastian again before reaching over to the bottle of lube and box of condoms, which he was glad to discover were close at hand on Sebastian's bedside table. “Oh look, you're well prepared for me,” Kurt commented as he brought them both to the bed.

“Hmm? Who says I left those there for you?” Sebastian taunted.

“Like I care,” Kurt muttered as he opened the bottle of lube. “Get that ass up Smythe, so I can get you all ready for my cock,” Kurt ordered as he looked down at Sebastian.

“What you expect me to do it? If it were me I'd move you and I have,” Sebastian responded.

“But I weigh less,” Kurt snapped back.

“Because I'm taller and better built,” Sebastian said right back.

“I'll give you the taller part, the rest no comment. So I'm going to shut you up now,” Kurt told him as he came back down on Sebastian and began to suck on Sebastian's cock. Slipping his arms under Sebastian's ass and he began to lift upwards. Kurt was beginning to see why Sebastian often got fed up with foreplay and wanted to get straight to fucking. If Kurt wasn't so bent on making Sebastian actually admit Kurt was good at topping, he'd be ready to just get it over with. Instead he held his desire and need to come in check as he guided Sebastian, kissing him over and over all the while, until he was kneeling on the bed. It was odd to finally be at almost at the same position and have Sebastian in the same spot Kurt had been in during his first time.

Only Kurt wasn't about to act all unsure and shy, no, he was in his element. This was something he had come to embrace and crave and the pleasure sex brought was always rewarding. But as much as Kurt liked it, he still never put much effort in getting any action, until now.

Sebastian had been expecting Kurt assertive and controlling side to come out as he tried to get a reaction from him. What he hadn't expected was how successful his attempts were, though Kurt himself had no idea that his work was paying off. Sebastian took pride in how no one really knew what he really thought about anything, sex included. Of course he enjoyed it, any one he had ever fucked knew that. But it was all just a game to him, a game he always won. He wasn't about to go as far to suggest that Kurt was winning right now, but he wasn't losing either. “Gonna fuck me then?” he asked.

“Maybe if you ask nicely,” Kurt replied as he slid his hands down Sebastian's sides so softly that it was barely a touch and that made goosebumps rise all over Sebastian's skin. His hands continued to caress the swell of Sebastian's ass as he began to trail his tongue down his crack and set to giving Sebastian a rim job.

Sebastian swore under his breath from the contact; he had been expecting Kurt to start fingering him, not this. He had to give Kurt some credit if he was willing to go as far as rim jobs and be alarmingly good at it. “You sure you haven't been fucking anyone else?”

“Does that mean I'm good enough for you?” Kurt finally said as he picked up the bottle of lube and coated three of his fingers. Before Sebastian chose to answer he ran his finger in circles around Sebastian's muscled entrance and slowly began to insert a single finger inside of him.

Even when it had been two years, Sebastian hadn't forgotten what it felt like to have something in his ass. He might prefer topping in general but he wasn't so one minded to not be able to admit being the bottom could feel just as good. No, his choice of being a top for the most part was all about control. Even when he was sure everyone would just assume Kurt was the usual bottom because he looked and sounded and sometimes acted more effeminate. But in reality, it had little effect on his decision to top, everyone had their preferences and Sebastian had no idea what Kurt would be after tonight. As long as the mind-blowing sex continued, he didn't care much either.

Kurt set to work stretching Sebastian with his fingers, trying to do some of the things he had come to enjoy that Sebastian did to him regularly. He noted Sebastian's reactions to each change up and made mental notes of what seemed to work the best as he went. He took his time despite his throbbing cock and moved his two fingers in an out of Sebastian, picking up the pace with each forward thrust. Thanks to Sebastian’s pro job at fingering him for his first time, he knew exactly what to do. Of course Sebastian was no virgin, but it had been a while. The last thing Kurt wanted was to be so hasty that he'd end up hurting Sebastian. No matter how much of a prick he was, Kurt never wanted that day to come. After adding a third finger and stretching them apart to the point where he knew it was safe to continue, Kurt pulled his fingers out fully. “That good enough prep for entry?”

“Yeah it's good, all clear for landing,” Sebastian joked.

“Oh god shut up or I won't fuck you!” Kurt hissed.

“Not buying that, I can feel your hard cock on my ass right now.” 

Kurt couldn't take it anymore; he wanted to stop their banter and get to the final act. “If you have any second thoughts better say them now,” Kurt warned as he grabbed for the condom package beside him.

“You've earned your prize, with both performances,” Sebastian simply answered as he glanced back at Kurt.

“Thank fucking god, I can see why you get so impatient,” Kurt said with relief as he rolled the condom onto his ready cock. Only instead of simply lining his cock up to Sebastian entrance and do it doggy style. He stood up on the bed and came to rest his legs over top of Sebastian's from the top as he slowly began to press into him.

“Shit! Went with good old leapfrog huh? That's surprising,” Sebastian muttered as he got use to the familiar feeling as Kurt filled him up. The pain that greeted him had been expected and Kurt had done his homework to get him ready for it. So the familiar sting that greeted him was bearable and easy to ignore with the pleasure what came along with it.

“I still remember how fucking amazing it was the first time you did it to me after all,” Kurt muttered as he kept his attention to the job at hand. Kurt pushed forward making sure to be careful as he pulled back out and entered Sebastian again. Kurt had been so focused on this that he had almost forgotten in a sense he was losing his second virginity, to the same person. “Fuck you're tight.” Kurt moaned as he began to speed up his pace as he thrust into Sebastian. “This okay?”

Sebastian began to rock back and forth matching Kurt's rhythm and he grabbed his own cock to increase the pleasure. “Yeah, just go fucking faster. Fuck me so hard that I won't wait so long this time. Show me what I'm missing; didn't you want to hear me beg for it? Or scream your name, save the slow and sappy sex for the delusional dreamers,” Sebastian told him.

“I'm working on it, but this is still my first time with my cock in someone’s ass remember,” Kurt grunted as he pushed downwards and began to thrust in and out of Sebastian, slamming his cock into him and stopping him from being able to edge him on. Kurt inched upwards and pressed Sebastian further into the mattress with his hips, causing Sebastian arms to slide down along his sides. Kurt grabbed hold of his hair and pressed Sebastian's head on its side as his other hand pushed lightly on the small of his back as Kurt used the slight change in the position to his advantage. Rocking his hips back and force as he slid into Sebastian as deep as his cock could go.

Sebastian reached back and held onto Kurt's ankles, as if to help keep his balance and the bed rocked up and down from the sheer force. “Holy Shit! Kurt... don't stop doing that! That's it... fuck me!” Sebastian moaned as wave after wave of pleasure surged through him. “Why didn't I let you top sooner!” he shouted.

Kurt wasn't in a chatty enough mood to answer, it was hard enough to not come into Sebastian ass since this was all new to him. It felt incredible, having Sebastian's wet and tight hole clamped around him as he moved. He had no idea if having sex with a woman could ever feel this good, but he never planned to find out. So far his first encounter with topping was proving to be very satisfying, he had no idea if he preferred it to being the bottom yet. That would take a lot more time and trying many more positions before things would be equal enough to compare. Right now all Kurt knew was that Sebastian was tight as fuck and Kurt didn't hide the fact. “Oh god this feels so fucking good! I'm so deep... fuck!” Kurt blurted out as he felt his mind begin to feel hazy and he knew what was coming. “I'm gonna come! I wanted to make you come first but fuck I can't!”

“It's your first time! I didn't come my first my first time. Just make sure I do and I don't care who's first for once!” Sebastian shouted as he let go of Kurt's ankles and pushed himself back up and met Kurt's thrusts.

Kurt upped the performance up even more when he somehow went even faster as he felt the almost electrifying surge of pleasure flow through him as he finally came with a loud shout. “Sebastian, oh my fucking god I'm coming!” he screamed.

“Fine just keep it up!” Sebastian barked back, he was more than ready to come himself now.

Kurt obliged as he pushed Sebastian hard back down on the bed so his stomach was flat against the mattress and Kurt used his highly flexible hips to hammer into him with such force that Sebastian forgot about not letting himself loose complete control. “Holy shit, Kurt!” He screamed just as loud, if not louder as Kurt had as he finally came and his mind went fuzzy from reaching orgasm. So much that he barely noticed Kurt shudder and collapse on his back, his heart beating as he gasped for air.

“I'm not moving from this bed, so don't try to kick me out tonight,” Kurt breathed as he rolled off of Sebastian and used his last ounce of strength to throw the condom away.

“Can we save any insults, half compliments or snarly banter until we wake up tomorrow? For once I'd just like to put our egos asides and sleep, all I'm going to say is... we're doing that again. Maybe even in the morning! But right now, no, I'm crashing and fast,” Sebastian muttered as he turned over and was surprised to see Kurt had taken care of the clean up job on the bed. 

His work done Kurt let out a loud yawn as he turned on his side, looking away from Sebastian. “Sounds good to me,” he agreed. “Just don't try to spoon me tonight,” Kurt warned sleepily.

When he didn't hear a comeback, he turned over to see that Sebastian was already asleep and Kurt rolled his eyes. Well they had both had two performances that night, one musical, the other sexual but both very physical so it was no surprise how tired they now were. Kurt just rolled back over with his back facing Sebastian again and looked out at nothing in particular. His eyes began to flutter shut and he gave in and finally joined Sebastian in a deep sated sleep. It had certainly had been an eventual day, full of new experiences and knew forms of pleasure and once again, Kurt regretted nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas the mash-up of Bad Kids and Black Jesus doesn't exists (anyone wanna make it for me? lol). So all I could do is mash the lyrics together to give a basic idea of what the song would be like. Here are the seperate songs for the record. 
> 
> Bad Kids: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxhjHz9FYQE  
> Black Jesus: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWL4u3Exiq8
> 
> Sebastian's song is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DKVGiCL7yo
> 
> I just think Grant's voice is so perfectly suited for Adam's songs. 
> 
> I was a little unsure at first how Sebastian would react to being the bottom. I figure he'd be willing to experience many types of pleasure even with having a preference. Also he did teach or show Kurt the ropes to sex, so yeah LOL in a way he's also complimenting himself. XD If that makes sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently up to chapter 9 of this story is posted on other fic sites. So I am just adding them as I go here. But once it reaches chapter 9, then expect longer waits. ;) I'm torn between spacing or just posting the whole batch lol but it is readable elsewhere already. So I'll prob post all 9 chapters here in the next day or so.

Chapter 5

Sebastian awoke the next morning to a rare occurrence for him, not being alone in his bed. What actually woke him up was Kurt's arm suddenly coming in contact with his gut, in what was almost a punch, and his eyes snapped open. He snarled in protest from the attack, looked over beside him and saw Kurt was still asleep. Sebastian glared at him but he was just glad Kurt wasn't a clingy bedmate. This was only the third time they had stayed over at one of their houses and the second time sharing a bed for the night. They both admitted that was how they liked it. Sebastian usually disliked any of his hook ups to stick around after reaching orgasm enough times to be sated. But with Kurt, it was different, not that he was in love with him. Sebastian wasn't a sappy romantic like Blaine. The fact that Kurt never crossed over to his side of the bed through out the night was the only reason he tolerated him there. Well, that and the fact that Kurt had earned his place from last night, there was no denying that. 

"Get your arm off my stomach," Sebastian muttered as Kurt began to grab him in his sleep so his nails were digging into Sebastian's naked skin. 

Only Kurt didn't stir from Sebastian's verbal request so he simply sighed and chucked his arm off of him and that seemed to do the trick. "What the fuck was that for?" Kurt growled, he was not a happy camper when he was rudely awoken. 

"That's my line," Sebastian snapped as he turned on his side to look away from Kurt, only to be surprised as he felt vibrations of movement behind him. Sebastian figured Kurt was getting up off the bed but instead Kurt touched his ass causing him to hiss from the slight sting of pain it brought with the contact. "Fuck off!" he barked. 

"Touchy touchy, was just checking to see how much your ass hurt. I know I flinched every time I sat down after you fucked me for the first time," Kurt explained casually as he sat up and rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine." 

"Fine enough for more? Didn't you say we'd do it again in the morning?" Kurt reminded him. 

Sebastian didn't bother to move as he grabbed for his alarm clock and looked at the time, it was still rather early. "Fuck you," he said with little effort to sound angry. 

"That's what I'm getting at..." Kurt replied smugly. 

Sebastian groaned as he made himself sit up and get off the bed, ignoring Kurt's presence. There was no way he was going to give Kurt the answer he wanted to hear, just to boost his ego. "Don't get cocky just because you know how to use your dick. I've had better," he muttered as he headed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Kurt it seemed was in a good mood so he followed him and leaned on the doorframe watching him. "Got nothing better to do than stand there and watch me piss, Kurt?" 

Kurt shrugged, since Sebastian could see his reflection through the bathroom mirror. "Not really... summer vacation remember? I have the rest of this week off from work too," Kurt answered. 

"So I let you fuck me and you're the self absorbed prick now is that it?" Sebastian taunted. As much as he wanted to push Kurt's buttons he knew this was his way of getting them both in the mood for another round of hot sex. 

Kurt response was to make a scoffing noise. "Oh please, no matter how many times I top I will never be you, Sebastian," he pointed out. Kurt's face turned to an evil grin and he watched Sebastian come over to him and wrap an arm around his waist. This was no scene of early morning domestic bliss, they both knew what they wanted and liked not having to voice it, "Ever been fucked over your kitchen counter?" Kurt suddenly asked as Sebastian began to suck on his neck. 

"No, but not for long," Sebastian muttered. "What about Blaine though? Aren't you supposed to call him?" he reminded Kurt. 

Kurt swore under his breath and Sebastian's hand went for his hardening cock, he had almost forgotten about Blaine. As much as he enjoyed Blaine's company and wanted to meet up with him that day, he had other things to take care of first. Kurt wasn't about to let his mind remind him just how appealing Blaine was to him, how much he pulled at Kurt, especially not to Sebastian. So his answer as usual was to dismiss the signs and pretend he didn't care. "Fuck, Blaine," Kurt growled as he caught the bottom of Sebastian's lip with his teeth after he tried to kiss him again. 

Sebastian grinned and pushed Kurt up against the wall of the bathroom and his tongue launched its own assault on Kurt's open mouth. "I'm trying to remember, surprised you aren't. He wants you... after seeing you in that jumpsuit, most men would. Didn't you wear it to get that reaction from us?" Sebastian whispered to Kurt, his voice heavy with seduction. 

Kurt's eyes narrowed; he was annoyed by the accusation, more so because as much as he wanted to deny it, Sebastian's claims had a ring of truth. "He wants a boyfriend Sebastian, not some random fuck. That's not me and I'm not going to try to change his mind on his stupid choice to not have casual sex. Some people choose to believe in the delusions of love and that's their call. Just like it's my call to know it's all a load of crap and I know you agree with me. Which is why this whole arrangement we have works," Kurt explained as he let Sebastian begin the process of what he assumed would be a hot and heavy morning of sex. 

"Whatever, just after today I'm not gonna touch your horny ass for a few days. Being fuck buddies aside I don't want this to become a habit," Sebastian muttered. 

Kurt grinned back at him and grabbed onto Sebastian and threw him around so now he was pinned under Kurt with his back to the wall. His hands slid through his arms and began to caress his still naked backside. When Sebastian made no reaction to the sudden forceful move Kurt went with it. "Very good then, I'm reaching the point where even amazing sex can't keep me from tolerating you. Just let me fuck you senseless right now and I'll be good for a while. You'll be free to continue your hunt back out on the Serengeti that is the gay club scene." 

"To the kitchen then?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. 

"Hmm? I guess," Kurt replied as he let go of Sebastian and began to walk seductively out of the bathroom, giving Sebastian the perfect view of his ass as he went. "Stare at it all you want but you're not getting in it, time to make up for lost time, for the both of us." 

Sebastian let out a short laugh. It was definitely time to look for new blood tonight, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself right now.  
______________________________________________________________________

Kurt didn't make it back to his own apartment till much later in the afternoon and Blaine ended up being the one to call him. Kurt was in the elevator heading up to his apartment when he got the call and Kurt groaned, he knew he should have called him before he left Sebastian's. When he had tried to call before, Sebastian kept making loud moaning noises and Kurt had to hang up before Blaine could answer. Fucking prick, Kurt was glad he wouldn't see his smug ass face for a few days. Sebastian was right, they had reached their limit and no amount of sex could make them get along after being in each other's company for so long. Kurt began to fumble for his phone and brought it to his ear. "Hey Blaine, sorry I didn't call you... I had some things to take care of first," Kurt muttered quickly. Mainly fucking Sebastian over the kitchen counter, table and finally in the shower. He felt somewhat satisfied that Sebastian would be too sore to give being the bottom a go for a while. 

"It's alright, I wasn't sure if I should call you but I saw the missed call. Wanted to make sure you were okay," Blaine began to explain. 

"Oh I'm fine, sorry, just tired. Decided I'd call you when I got home," Kurt explained and then he swore under his breath at letting the fact that he wasn't home already slip. 

"You aren't home then?" Blaine asked. He knew Kurt was on a vacation from work. 

"I'm just heading to my apartment now, after my morning jog," Kurt quickly explained on the fly. He had almost jogged up from the parking lot to the front of his apartment building so that wasn't exactly a lie. "So...up for meeting so I can treat you to your much earned dinner tonight?" 

Blaine smiled to himself; he was glad Kurt wasn't avoiding him for some unknown reason. He knew Kurt had no idea that his feelings for him had developed into love and he planned to keep it that way for the time being. Blaine wasn't even sure what Kurt's views on relationships really were, despite his warning that he wasn't the dating type. Blaine had no idea if that opinion could ever change. As much as Blaine was tempted to just sleep with him, he didn't want it to get awkward between them. Blaine didn't want to just be another fuck to Kurt, he wanted their relationship, whether it remained platonic or grew to something more, to evolve. "I'd like that thanks.... what about Sebastian?"

Kurt groaned at the sound of his name, "He won't be coming and I'm glad," Kurt muttered as he stepped out of the elevator and leaned against the wall next to it. 

Blaine's heart skipped at beat at Kurt's answer. Did this mean he wanted to be alone with him? It sounded too good to be true, so Blaine wouldn't let his mind go there. "Oh? Something happen between you two?" he asked as he tried to sound casual about it. When in reality at the same time he wanted and didn't want to know the honest answer to the question. Did Kurt really want to be alone with Blaine, or did something actually happen between Kurt and Sebastian, something that went beyond friendship. If Blaine and Kurt's relationship went the same way, would Kurt be relieved not to see him? This was another reason he was determined not to give into temptation and have sex with Kurt. 

"Not really, I've just had my fill of him for a while," Kurt answered and he felt like an idiot when he realized the double meaning the answer had. Luckily for him Sebastian wasn't around to point that out to himself or Blaine. "So it will just be us, that okay? It's not like I'm asking you out on a date Blaine," Kurt began to point out as his voice got sarcastic. 

"I know," Blaine snapped back, unable to hide his frustration. 

Kurt paused; he hadn't meant it to come out like that. "Sorry... I meant no offence. You're worthy... I mean anyone with half a mind would want to date... Fuck! This is why I leave feelings out of everything. I just screw it up and piss people off, or worse I end up hurting them, when they didn't deserve it. Maybe this was a bad idea... I can just give you the money or something," Kurt began to mutter in anger. He was angry with himself and not Blaine. 

"No! Forget it. Kurt I'm sorry too. You've said from the beginning all you could offer was friendship. That's fine and it's enough, you're a good friend. I know you probably want to say you're not and put yourself down to prove it. Yes, you're snarky, sarcastic and you never want to show anyone the real you. But you have occasionally... and I like what I've seen, both aspects of you. So our non-emotional just hanging out dinner plans are still on, if you want them to be," Blaine told Kurt warmly. 

Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine's comment and he was glad no one was around to see it. Another brick from his emotional wall began to crumble away and for once Kurt didn't try to put it back in place. If he could cope with having Sebastian in his life, then he figured Blaine was his reward. He wasn't ashamed of having sex with Sebastian, as he kept telling himself, even when he was keeping their arrangement from Blaine. He was also determined to keep one of the few normal things in his life; Blaine Anderson, and he wouldn't allow anything to screw that up. Like with Sebastian, keeping feelings out of the equation was the answer, one that had worked well so far. "I'd like that Blaine, thank you," Kurt finally answered. 

"Kay good, let's meet up at 7pm tonight then? Just make sure you actually call me this time Kurt!" Blaine told him with a laugh. 

"Fashion student's honour Blaine, I will," Kurt assured him and after they said their quick goodbyes Kurt ended the call and continued heading over to his apartment. 

Only Kurt's good mood was quickly ruined when he tried to open the door and met opposition, "What in the world... fuck!" Kurt blurted out as he forced the door open with added strength. Finally he pushed whatever was in the way aside and Kurt slipped through the door and inside the apartment. Only the horror he was met with brought on such a fowl mood that he looked like a soldier ready to go to war. The sight before him certainly looked like a battleground, or the remnants of one. The door had been blocked by a large gym bag and the room was littered everywhere with sports equipment, discarded clothes and dirty abandoned dishes. Kurt hissed at the state the place was in and when he saw the large pair of shoes by the couch he knew who the culprit was. "God dammit Mark! What the hell is this!" He shouted in anger, not caring if the guilty party was there to hear it. 

As Kurt began to collect the dishes, because he refused to touch any of the clothes, he heard the bathroom door open and a tall scruffy looking guy, who could only be described as a jock stepped out and looked at Kurt like he was an angry parent. 

"What's got you so high strung? Someone fuck you too hard?" Mark muttered in annoyance. 

Kurt's anger grew and unlike this morning there was nothing sexual too it, no, this was simple and uncontrolled rage. "Where's Julie?" he asked. 

"Out, why do you care?" Mark answered. 

"She should know better than to leave the place in this state. Why are you still here if she's not and don't you know what the aspect of tidying up entails? Get these fucking clothes out of here before I do the humane thing and burn them," Kurt warned as he gathered the final plates as they clicked loudly together from the motion. Kurt dumped them in the sink and began to run the water and got to work on washing them. As much as he hated cleaning up after Julie's mess and he wasn't referring to the dishes, he hated a dirty apartment even more. Even Sebastian had insisted they disinfect the kitchen before Kurt was allowed to leave. 

"Yes Mommy," Mark replied sarcastically but when he saw how Kurt was glaring at him he relented and began to pick up his clothes. "Man you've become such a dick since you finally got laid." 

"Wish I could say the same for you," Kurt muttered as he finished washing another dish. 

"I better not come home to find a naked guy walk out of your room, Hummel," Mark commented as he walked into Julie's room. 

Kurt froze and almost ended up dropping the plate in his hand, he managed to place it down to the side and stormed over to the door. He began to pound on it in anger. "What the fuck do you mean by home! When did you start living here? What I'm gone for one fucking night and suddenly you've become a squatter! Oh!!! This is good, wait until Julie comes back here have I got a bone to pick with her." Kurt fumed as Mark didn't bother to say anything or open the door. "Fine, stay in your cage! I'm surprised Julie let you out on your own!" Kurt shouted at him and he went back to washing dishes. It seemed the morning activities hadn't subdued his anger enough and Julie was going to be the one to find out how pissed off Kurt could get if he was pushed. Kurt was sure just like the bullies he had faced in high school had come to learn, it didn't take him resorting to violence to make them change their tune.  
______________________________________________________________________

No matter how many times Blaine thought he had begun to figure Kurt Hummel out, he kept being proven wrong on a regular basis. This time being no different as he waved to Kurt from his table and the anger on young man's face was easy to read. "Uh hi Kurt... good to... see you..." Blaine said slowly as Kurt came closer and his barely controlled rage became more visible. 

".. sorry I need a drink..." Kurt said weakly as he took Blaine's drink and finished it in one long gulp. 

"Uh.. that was just root beer Kurt..." Blaine explained in surprise. 

"Fuck that then, where's the waiter I need hard liquor!" Kurt muttered as he held his arm up in the air and began to snap his fingers. 

"Should I even bother to ask what's got you so angry?" Blaine asked with a playful smile, it was risky to joke when Kurt was clearly not in the mood. He only hoped that Kurt would come to his senses and notice he wasn't helping bring his anger down by being snarly with Blaine, who hoped he was totally innocent. 

It ended up being a good call because Kurt looked at his sympathetic face, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes please, I need to vent this out or I'm going to explode. Sorry in advance, I'll order you dessert after dinner for this," Kurt replied. 

"What's going on then? Because I get the feeling for once the cause of your anger isn't Sebastian." 

"Oh how I wish it was, I could deal with that. No, the cause is a different guy all together, Mark... fucking train wreck Mark Tailer..." Kurt hissed. 

Blaine's eyes widened at first, but he knew that whoever this guy was, he wasn't a friend or a hook up. "And he is?" Blaine asked. 

"Julie's douche bag boyfriend, who it seems is now living with us for summer break. A fact that she didn't even bother to run by me first. I loathe him like I loathe baggy jeans Blaine... he is an insufferable, back minded, sloppy, dead beat jock! I don't know why Julie degrades herself by dating him... even she could find better!" 

"Maybe he's good in bed?" Blaine offered. 

"Oh god the sex! Don't get me started on that! They're noisy as fuck and our walls aren't even that thin! It's like being forced to listen to a bad porno, the way they moan and go on. I swear I don't even sound like that!" Kurt shouted out loud. 

"Kurt... we're not in a club," Blaine reminded him as a number of people looked at him and not all of them showed amusement. 

"Sorry," Kurt apologized to Blaine, the people in earshot and the waitress who was eyeing him with disapproval. "Bad day, I'll tone it down," he promised and finally his drink arrived and he made short work of it and he waited for it to take affect and dull his frayed nerves. "Needless to say I'm not a happy camper on the home front. No matter how much I yelled and shouted at Julie the decision has been made apparently and I'm just going to have to deal with it. Because she was at the apartment before me and even though I always pay my share of the rent on time, I'm just an honoured guest," After Kurt finished his venting he realized he was doing all the talking. "This is supposed to be your reward for judging, not a punishment," Kurt groaned. 

Blaine only chuckled in response. "No it's fine, sounds like you needed this. I can't really help with your living situation but I can at least be a sympathetic ear," Blaine assured him. 

"Order whatever you want Blaine, it's all on me tonight," Kurt told him with a grin as he began to look through the menu. 

"Right, you know Kurt, it sounds like you could use a vacation," Blaine suggested as he scanned through his menu. 

"Now that's an idea, though really what's the point. The only difference in me going alone to escape my situation is I'll be complaining in another city and paying more to stay away from here," Kurt muttered in annoyance.

He had done a bit of travelling once he had gotten his acceptance letter for AAU. He had taken a detour on his way to San Francisco and went to LA, he had gone to Washington to visit his dad and had seen the sights on his own afterwards. While he enjoyed those visits and liked getting out of Lima to see more of the world or as much as he could afford to. It hadn't given him any great memories, as much as he liked being alone, it could be boring at times. 

"I'm not suggesting you take one on your own Kurt. I'm actually going off for a two-week holiday soon. With Nick, my other roommate and a few more friends from university. I know they'd be fine with you joining us," Blaine explained. 

Kurt hesitated. It was true Kurt liked hanging out with Blaine and the few times he had been around Nick had shown he was easy to get along with. But the idea of going with a ground of people he didn't know that well or at all made him reluctant. Kurt knew if he and Blaine weren't alone he wouldn't be able to relax, his hardened personality would be at full strength and make him hard to deal with. Kurt could already picture Blaine's friends thinking _'Why did Blaine even invite that guy?'._ He didn't want to feel like he didn't belong, Kurt wasn't good with big groups, having so many eyes on him. It was different when he was up on stage, where he had all the control and knew what would happen. What he really feared was if he accepted Blaine's invite, he'd discover he and Blaine lived in totally different worlds and that Kurt didn't deserve to be his friend. "I don't know Blaine... I might just be a pain in the ass," Kurt admitted weakly. 

"Oh come on, I know you can be the life of the party Kurt if you just let yourself ease up a bit. Besides I'll be there, remember what I'm like, it will be fine," Blaine assured him. 

Kurt was slightly warming up to the idea, he began to play with the straw of his now empty drink to distract himself and the doubt forming in his mind. "Where are you going?" he asked. 

"To New York! Think of the adventures we could have," Blaine said with excitement. 

The interest on Kurt's face disappeared and was replaced by hardened discontent the second Blaine told him the location. He tried and failed to hide the fact that any chance of him tagging along was now off the table. There was no way Kurt could ever enjoy himself by going there, he'd never be able to forget how he failed to make it to the big apple. That his dreams of New York and Broadway had stopped dead in its tracks because of a single rejection letter, one final let down to make Kurt change his direction in life. There was even a chance he might run into Rachel and be forced to hear her ramble on and on about how amazing her life was, when she had been the one to choke on her audition.

"I don't think it's possible Blaine. I realize it would be hard to get the time off work. Don't let me ruin your fun though, it's better this way," Kurt told him. 

Blaine knew there was no point to press the subject further and try to change Kurt's mind, not after seeing the reaction saying New York had caused. So once again Blaine let the subject drop and they both gave the waitress their orders when she stopped at their table. 

Blaine ended up taking over the conversation and entertained Kurt so much with his antics that he forgot all about the cause of his anger before they met up, or almost. When they were both full and content, Blaine offered to drive Kurt home since he had a few more drinks than he should of. But he had taken the bus to the restaurant because he had planned on getting semi drunk just to be able to cope when he returned home. Only when they got in the car Blaine turned to Kurt and gave him a sheepish smile. "You know if you don't want to go home tonight, my couch is free," he offered. 

Kurt smirked at him, but then he noticed Blaine's nervous glance and that made his smirk change to a genuine smile. "You're too nice for your own good Blaine, would your roommates be okay to find some guy passed out on your couch?" he asked. 

"You're not some guy Kurt, you're you," Blaine told him. 

Kurt paused; there it was, that annoying feeling, the pull that Blaine caused in him. Kurt had no idea how to deal with it and that almost scared him. But despite this he still didn't want to pass the chance to stay away from Julie and Mark for even one night. So much that he had been tempted to call up Sebastian and ask him if he could crash at his place. Now Blaine was offering him a much better alternative. "Well then, if I'm going to spend a night on your couch can we swing by my place first? I'm not a barbarian, I need my facial and hair products plus a proper change of clothes," Kurt asked. 

Blaine nodded with a grin. "Sure, I haven't been to your place yet and now that I think about it, you've never been to mine," Blaine commented as he started his car up. 

"My place is nothing special Blaine, specially with Mark there." 

"Let me be the judge of that Kurt."  
____________________________________________________________________________

"Okay I'm right on both accounts, you're a part of this apartment is awesome and Mark is a douche bag," Blaine admitted as he looked around Kurt's bedroom as Kurt gathered his supplies for the night. 

Kurt chuckled as he went into his closet to pick out a shirt. "No shit. Though I never thought I'd hear you say anything bad about anyone," Kurt admitted. 

"Yeah well the fact that when I stepped in the room Mark was on the couch and the first thing he said to us was: 'Go fuck the hobbit somewhere else.' So that helped my verdict on him," Blaine muttered. 

"I almost can't wait to see how Sebastian would deal with him," Kurt added with a smirk. 

"Can I be here when that showdown happens please!" Blaine laughed. 

Blaine let Kurt finish packing and he took the chance to finish looking around the room, since he didn't seem to mind. The first thing he noticed that the room had no photos of any kind, no links to his past or private life. Blaine's own room was decorated with countless photos of friends and family members and this opened the door to figure Kurt out better just another crack. Blaine still found it hard to believe that Kurt truly was a person void of any sentiment. What Kurt did have was a lot of classy artwork and old vintage art pieces in the room, as well as a large swatch board that had a number of sketches on it. Blaine got closer to get a better looked and he was instantly impressed at what could only be some of Kurt's fashion designs. "Is this your work?" he asked anyway. 

Kurt turned to see what Blaine was looking at and he nodded. "Yes, though some of them aren't that great. That board is where I just put the various ideas that pop into my mind constantly. If you want to see my good stuff then you'd want to look through this," Kurt said as he grabbed a large scrapbook from his bookshelf and handed it to Blaine. 

Blaine was almost touched that Kurt was willing to share his work with him without any hesitation. He thanked him and took a seat on the bed and he began to flip through the pages. His eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. "Wow these are amazing Kurt! Hey here's the cat suit... did you make that yourself!" he blurted out in surprise. 

Kurt groaned. "Yes I did, god don't remind me, it was hell! But it was the only way I'd get the perfect fit I wanted. I'm never working with latex again though, not with out good reason to," Kurt muttered as he finished packing hip his skin products. "Okay I'm done, not bringing too much it's not like this is a sleep over," Kurt explained. 

"You mean we don't get to stay up all night in our pajamas, watch movies and each junk food?" Blaine asked mockingly. 

"Oh pajamas right! Fuck I don't really have any to bring," Kurt muttered, he normally slept in the nude, it was easier and pretty much needed in the summer. Even when San Francisco hadn't turned out to be nearly as hot in the summer as he had assumed. Kurt had been quick to give up the long silk pajamas he liked to wear when he was a teenager anyway. 

Blaine's mind had stopped working when the fact that Kurt slept in the nude was revealed to him, in the very bed he was sitting on. He gulped down a bunch of air and tried not to picture it, that would be no help. So far Blaine had been able to hang out with Kurt and not let his feelings for him cause any noticeable change in the atmosphere and he hoped to keep it that way. 

Kurt brought out a simple t-shirt and pair of sweat pants from his dresser and sighed. "I'll look frumpy but this will have to do I guess," Kurt mumbled. 

"I don't think you could ever look frumpy, Kurt," Blaine commented. 

"You'd be surprised, can we get out of here now? I can't forget that Mark's toxic presence is right outside this room," Kurt urged. 

Kurt opened the door to his room and stepped outside with Blaine following close behind him. Julie and Mark were cuddled up together on the couch and even when they weren't doing anything infuriating Kurt still was glad to be rid of them for the night. 

"Done already? That was quick," Julie commented as she smirked at Kurt. "Wait this one's new, he's not your usual hook up," Julie added, since she had been in her room when they had arrived.

Kurt wanted to put a pillow to Julie's face and suffocate her to death after her comment. He couldn't believe what she had just announced and he reminded himself Mark wasn't the only problem. Normally when she was on her own Kurt could tolerate her a lot better, she wasn't as jarring on his nerves. Julie was normally more playful and less a bitch, it seemed Mark brought out the worse in her. "Shut the fuck up, we did not have sex. He's just a friend, try to wrap that around your hetero heads. I'm out of here for the night, just don't sell my stuff while I'm gone! I'll be back tomorrow and this place better be clean!" Kurt shouted and he stomped over to the door and all Blaine could do was hurry after him and out the apartment.

Once they were alone in the hallway Kurt began to breath hard as he fought to get his rising anger under control. Blaine didn't deserve to face his wrath, not when he had invited him to stay over to escape the source of his rage. Kurt was just so pissed off that Blaine know knew he was sleeping with someone, sure there had been no names. But Kurt wasn't stupid, he knew Blaine might put two and two together and guess that man in question was Sebastian. When Blaine didn't make any comments he felt like hugging him from sheer gratitude. "Sorry about that," he simply muttered. 

"Not your fault Kurt and I don't envy you, makes me very grateful for my own living situation now. Finding an empty milk jug in the fridge now and then seems like nothing," Blaine replied as he walked along side Kurt towards the parking lot and his car. 

"How many roommates do you have?" Kurt asked, glad to change the subject. 

"There's three of us, Nick of course, he's my best friend, we went to school together back home. There's one other guy named Michael, who we met the first year of college. For our second year we decided to rent a place instead of staying in the dorms," Blaine answered. 

"Is he straight too?" Kurt asked. 

"Yes, but that hardly matters, he's a great guy. Like Nick he's easy to get along with," Blaine assured him. 

"If they're your friends I'm sure they will be, Blaine," Kurt agreed. "If anything they'll be a thousand times better than Mark." _______________________________________________________________________

While staying the night at Blaine's house had been refreshing, it had turned out to cause a very different reaction in Kurt. One that he hadn't expected, but as soon as he arrived and was greeted with friendly smiles and teasing comments that held no hidden malice. Kurt quickly felt alienated, it was so different from what he was use to that he felt like a foreigner. No matter how used he had gotten to being around Blaine, he didn't know how to deal with the warm welcome. Kurt tried to remind himself that Blaine and his roommates were being sincere, that they had no dark ulterior motives. Still, doubt kept forming in his mind, telling him that he would get hurt, that he could never stay off guard, it was never really safe. Kurt had tried to push past all this and he was confident that neither Blaine nor his roommates knew the inner turmoil he was going through. But he hadn't escaped getting through the night without any drama.

For the first time since moving out there for school, Kurt had dreamt about Travis. No, it hadn't been a dream, it had been a nightmare. Travis. Try as he might Kurt could never wipe him and that cruel sneer from his mind. He had been trying to do so for the last five years and he thought he had made progress. When now it was clear all he had managed to do was push it deep down inside him. It was equally cruel how a simple act of kindness had brought the memory back to resurface in his mind. Kurt had awoken with a silent gasp from the sensation of feeling rough hands close around his throat, stopping him from breathing. Which was insane because Travis had never done anything like that to him, only one of the scars he had left had been physical. Aside from one small burn mark on his upper right ribcage, the emotional damage he had left had caused far deeper scars though, ones he feared would never fully heal.

Drenched in a cold sweat, Kurt took long breaths as he told himself it had just been a nightmare. He clutched the blanket wrapped around his damp body, like he was a child afraid of the monster in his closet. Only the closet was in his mind and there was no way to close it shut, keeping the monster caged up. "I have to get out of here." Kurt muttered as he got up from the bed in alarm. It was like he was suffocating, like the positive air around him was closing in on him, making it hard to breathe. It was absurd and hard to accept that the result of being becoming so jaded to survive meant he could no longer live in a normal giving household. It was a good thing that in the last two years Kurt had rarely gone home to visit, he could only imagine how he would react to it now. Though with his family it was different he realized, he trusted them. No matter how kind Blaine had been to him, how welcoming his friends had been in turn.

His mind never let him begin to dream that they enjoyed his company, liked him, and wanted him there. He imagined that behind his back they were judging him and that only made Kurt feel weak, pathetic and guilty to think Blaine was capable of being that cruel. Yes, Kurt knew the emotional scars Travis, Karofsky and the other bullies back in Lima had caused would never leave him.

Kurt brought out his phone and glanced at the time, it was 4am and everyone else in the apartment was still asleep. Good, Kurt hated to have to do it but he had to leave. He only hoped Blaine would understand why he needed to so suddenly. Kurt was even willing to tell Blaine the reason why, to a certain degree at least, if that meant they could still be friends. This was his problem, his hill to climb alone, if he let Blaine try to help him, he realized it would just mess him up even more. Or worse, he would end up hurting Blaine in the process and that was something Kurt never wanted to do. He never wanted to see those kind brown eyes full of hurt and pain. He didn't want Blaine to go through what Travis had done to him on any level.

Kurt didn't bother to change because it risked waking someone, so he simply found a pen and a piece of paper and began to write Blaine a note explaining his absence when he woke up. Kurt placed the note on the couch where he had been and quickly crept out of the living room and closed the front door behind him. With no where else to go and no one else to turn to Kurt brought out his phone and dialed the last person he thought he would be calling for help. 

"Hi Sebastian, I need a favour..." he began to ask weakly. 

"It better be good considering what time it is," Sebastian voice said through the phone. 

Kurt sighed; this was something Kurt knew how to deal with and he felt the usual strong willed Kurt Hummel return to him. "I bet you haven't even gone to sleep yet," he muttered. 

"Lucky for you or I wouldn't have answered. So what's the big problem? Because I never would expect to hear you asking me for any real help," Sebastian admitted. 

"Yeah well dire times call for desperate measures. Can I crash at your place for a couple of days? I'll be fine even on the couch or whatever. Things at home are reaching murderous levels and I need to stay away before it results to homicide," Kurt began to complain, of course he was being dramatic. He had no intention of hurting anyone of course, but just suggesting it matched how angry he was. 

"What about Blaine? I bet he'd be more than welcoming," Sebastian offered. 

"I tried that... it ended up... having side effects that I can't deal with. Besides I don't want to burden him. That and he's leaving for two weeks vacation in a couple days and I didn't feel up to offering to house sit. Not when I just left his place when they're all still asleep," Kurt explained, admitting more than he wanted to, but he was that desperate. 

"Didn't we agree we don't want to see each others faces for a while?" Sebastian reminded him. 

Kurt groaned. "I know and I'm not any happier about it than you are! But for once in your life Sebastian, think of something besides your own fucking self!" Kurt pleaded through clenched teeth. 

"You suck at asking for help you know." 

"I'm well aware, are you? Do you know how hard it is for me to ask anyone for help Sebastian? Let that help you decide what your answer will be. I promise I'll behave, I won't have any parties and trash the place. We both know I won't have any arguments with my non-existent boyfriend and lastly. I don't care who you bring home to fuck as long as you don't expect me to join in," Kurt said to him. 

"Fine, you can stay, but only for a couple of days. I'm no bed and breakfast and you owe me, Kurt," Sebastian replied. 

"I'll try to live with myself knowing that fact...and thank you," Kurt told him. __________________________________________________________________________

Blaine awoke that morning as he yawned and stretched, he had planned to make breakfast for Kurt and everyone else in the apartment. Only when he stepped out into the living room there was no sign of Kurt, only Nick who was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. 

"Morning...where's Kurt?" he asked his friend. He knew Kurt wasn't in the bathroom since when he had walked by it after leaving his room he saw it had been empty.

"Gone," Nick answered. 

"What! Why? When! What happened? What did he say?" Blaine blurted out in alarm. 

Nick shook his head lightly and held out a piece of paper in front of Blaine. "Dude calm down, he was gone before I got up. He left a note on the couch, sorry I ended up reading it myself," Nick told him as Blaine came over and took the piece of paper. 

"No it's fine, Kurt wouldn't have left it out in the open if he didn't want anyone else to read it," Blaine replied as he looked down at the paper. Blaine thanked him quickly and his eyes started to scroll from side to side as he read the note Kurt had left him.   
_  
Blaine  
I'm sorry I bailed before any of you woke up. I had to go, I'm sorry. I don't want you to think it's something you or your roommates did to make me leave. No, this is all about my fucked up life and me. I know I'm not making any sense. I promise I'll try to explain things soon, just give me some time. I hope I can explain myself enough so we can still be friends despite this. Thanks for letting me stay but it won't work. I'll call you sooner than later.  
Your friend (I hope)  
Kurt Hummel_

Blaine finished reading the note and sighed as he slumped in a chair next to Nick at the table, who was now no longer sitting there and Blaine discovered he was holding out a cup of coffee for him. "Thanks," Blaine muttered as he took a long drink. 

"Kurt's a piece of work isn't he," Nick said, though the statement wasn't negative. 

"That he is," Blaine agreed.

This made Blaine's mind wander off once again. Was he kidding himself? Was he really in love with Kurt? In reality he knew so little about him and his life. As usual no answers came to mind at first and Blaine was back to square one. Only as he stared at the hand written note before him he knew somehow, despite all his doubts, that what he felt about Kurt was real. How his heart skipped a beat whenever he saw him, how he longed to hear his voice every minute of the day. How he craved to touch his porcelain smooth skin and kiss his full soft lips, how he couldn't imagine his life without knowing Kurt anymore. All of these thoughts and feelings could only mean one thing; it was love. Somehow, without Blaine knowing how or why, it had happened, he had fallen in love with Kurt and there was no turning back. 

"Any idea what this is all about?" Nick asked as he pointed to the letter. 

Blaine shook his head. "I have no idea," he admitted weakly. ____________________________________________________________________________

It turned out that it was very easy to live with Sebastian, even if it was on a temporary basis. The first night had been challenging, no matter how grateful Kurt felt it was hard to make him less susceptible to Sebastian's selfish ways. Only unlike when he was back at his apartment or over at Blaine's there was a simple way to return to a peaceful cohabitation; sex. They still weren't fully in the mood yet to have sex again so soon after deciding they needed a break from one another. So they had only resorted to blowjobs this time and that ended up being more than sufficient. Kurt knew how to deal with guys like Sebastian far more than ones like Blaine and that only proved how messed up he was. Kurt currently found himself sitting on the couch in Sebastian's living room, enjoying the peaceful quiet of being alone in the apartment.

Jack was back in LA or something, Kurt couldn't remember how Sebastian had explained his absence. Sebastian himself was off doing something or someone; that suited Kurt just fine, he was used to being alone and found it very renewing. But as he lay there watching some horrible reality TV show on bravo Kurt knew he was stalling and that time was running out. He wasn't a quitter, eventually he'd have to face the music and head back to his place. First there was one other thing to do, talk to Blaine. Kurt figured the best way to start would be to send a text.   
_  
Hey you._

Blaine's reply came back about ten minutes later and Kurt let out a breath of relief. 

_Hey there, you okay?_

_Better, thanks, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for a lot of things._

_Forget it Kurt, it's okay. You did nothing wrong._

_No, I should have contacted you sooner Blaine._

_Yeah maybe._

_Want to continue the apology in person, lunch maybe?_

_I can't Kurt._

_Oh..._

_No! I can't because I'm in a taxi on the way to the airport._

_Right NYC, bad timing, sorry._

_You're starting to sound like a broken record Kurt._

_We're good then? Can we wait till you get back to resolve this._

_There's nothing to resolve but yes Kurt, we're good._

_Kurt smiled lightly and he thought of the best way to put his feelings into words._

_I don't deserve a friend like, you Blaine._

_Don't be such a drama queen Kurt_

_Enjoy the big apple, Blaine._

_Intend too, don't miss me too much now and don't kill Sebastian while I'm gone._

_I'll try, but I make no promises._  
______________________________________________________________________

Sebastian returned home later that evening to discovered Kurt was packed up and ready to head home. He watched Kurt's crouched figure stand back up and discover Sebastian silent arrival. "Heading back to hell huh?" he asked casually. 

"No, hell was back home where I grew up. But yes I'm heading back to my place. If I stay any longer I might find my stuff tossed out on the street," Kurt explained. 

"If you see some well dressed hobos on your way there you'll find out if that's the case." 

"Oh hah hah, anyway I'll be out of your hair now and this time I'll let us have our needed distance," Kurt assured him as he walked to the door. 

Sebastian reached out and grabbed for Kurt and pulled him close, he squawked in protest as he began to kiss him. Kurt eventually gave up resisting and gave in and his hands dropped to his sides, his bag falling to the floor. He didn't intend to have sex with Sebastian at the moment, but this wasn't so bad. He'd need something to be cheerful about before he headed back home and had to deal with the Mark and Julie train-wreck. 

"I dunno, I've gotten used to having your tight ass around here. If anything the place has been cleaner and far better organized. I noticed you alphabetized my gay porn collection," Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear. 

"I got bored one night, and you have it out for everyone to see by your TV so I thought I at least get you properly organized. You're not really all that messy either, which was a pleasant surprise. Makes me almost not want to leave, but don't get a big head. I'm not your fucking wife, Sebastian," Kurt hissed. 

Sebastian chuckled and he bit Kurt's earlobe lightly causing Kurt to let out a loud moan. "Like I'd ever marry you Kurt, stop dreaming. Never marrying anyone as far as I'm concerned or dating for that part. Don't try to turn me into some stupid domestic," he growled. 

"Like I'd even want to, you fucking jackass!" Kurt shouted. 

"That's it. Get pissed you're going to need it back at your place. Just promise me one thing, Kurt," Sebastian said softly.

Kurt eyed him reluctantly and he began to shiver. "What?" he asked softly. 

"Let me come over and show this Mark a thing or two. Let him listen to us going at it and have them hear the right way to scream and moan. Let me walk around naked and show him how much I don't care what he thinks about it. Let Julie get all snarly and bitchy and watch her reaction when I don't even flinch. Let me bring them down a peg or two and reminded them that this is our territory. The gays rule out here and they're the minority, so they need to remember their place," Sebastian told him as he let go of Kurt and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Shit that's tempting, actually no it's happening. I'll call you when it gets that bad.....which shouldn't be long," Kurt muttered as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. 

"Just don't ask me to be your murder accomplice Hummel!" Sebastian called after him. 

"Bite me!" Kurt shouted back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The six hour flight from San Francisco to New York ended up being the down time Blaine needed to finally address the thing that had been bugging him for the last few days. Kurt was sleeping with someone and that someone wasn't him. That was his fault though, and he didn't regret the choices he made. Blaine had guessed that Kurt was having sex rather early into meeting him, sometimes he swore he noticed covered up hickeys and bite marks on Kurt's body. Also there was no way Kurt could radiate so much sex appeal and not be getting usual action. Even when he had known it was likely and there was nothing wrong about it, Blaine reminded himself it wasn't his business. Hearing the confirmation that he was hooking up with someone from Julie had been hard to accept. More so because while no names had been dropped, chances were that Sebastian was the guy. It made what Blaine had picked up between them since day one all that more clear. Only Blaine wasn't sure how he would react to this new information if and when he found out for sure. It didn't change the dynamic in his friendships with either of them. Maybe that was the whole problem, Blaine was the oddity, the hopeless dreamer who held onto the romanticized vision of love. He was confused and clueless as ever when it came to love and Blaine barely knew what to do when he'd returned in two weeks. 

All he knew was if he wanted to recover and get past his struggles. He'd have to find out one way or another if Sebastian and Kurt had a sexual relationship. Only how he'd manage to do that and still keep his feelings for Kurt a secret, per usual Blaine had no answers. He was so lost in his own mind that it took Nick pulling off his headphones, he really hadn't been listening to the music anyway, to get his attention. 

“Hello, earth to Blaine, you there? Where the hell did you go?” Nick asked him. 

Blaine blinked quickly as he came back to the real world and his response was to let out a long sigh. “Yeah sorry... I was just thinking about some stuff,” he muttered. 

“About Kurt?” Nick offered. 

Blaine suddenly felt like a bashful high school kid with his first real crush when the sudden question caused him to blush. “What? Why would you... how did you! Why Kurt?” Blaine blurted out in surprise. 

“Blaine, I've known you since you were twelve, I know all the signs and you my friend have got it bad for Kurt. What I'm wondering is why that would be a problem, so much so that you've constantly been staring at nothing while you pout like a two year old who can't have a cookie. Is it about how Kurt left that one morning? Have you guys been fighting since then because of it? Because I swore I saw you smiling in the taxi after getting a text,” Nick began to explain. 

“We're not fighting, that was Kurt sending me a message apologizing. There was no need, but I was glad it was resolved, for the most part. No, I should have known I couldn't hide anything from you. I usually wear my heart on my sleeve so keeping this all bottled up has been tough on me...” Blaine began to admit. As much as he trusted Nick it was still hard to say his feelings for Kurt out loud. 

“Then talk to me about it Blaine, this is your perfect chance, Kurt's not here, so he won't find out. Just what's going on with you and him? Are you just a bit smitten, getting sexually frustrated by how much you want him...or is it more than that?” Nick asked with a playful smile. 

“I think I'm all three of those things Nick, that's the problem. I don't know what to think! All I know is I'm in love with him,” Blaine admitted softly. It took him a while to be able to look Nick in the eye and he was surprised to see him giving Blaine the weirdest look that it was almost creepy. “Uh... Nick, what's with the face...” 

“My little Blainey is all grown up and in love,” Nick said in a sickeningly sweet voice. 

Blaine narrowed his eyes. “Shut up!” he almost whined; only helping his childlike manner at the moment increase. 

“So what's the problem here then? So you're in love with Kurt, I haven't hung out with him enough to know how he'd react to the news. I'm also guessing you haven't told him either. So fill me in on what info I'm lacking here. I know your views on relationships, what's his?” Nick asked. 

“I'm not completely sure, the subjects never come up when we talk. In fact I've steered clear of any topics like that because Kurt's very personal and keeps most things about him, especially his past, hidden. But from what I've picked up, Kurt wouldn't be interested in dating anyone, let alone me. Like Sebastian, but there's no way he'd be the same level as him mind you, but I think Kurt's only willing to go so far as casual sex,” Blaine answered. He was leaving out the fact that before they had become friends Kurt had warned he wasn't the dating type of course. Because despite that verbal confirmation, on some level, Blaine had hoped he had been lying, or didn't know for sure if that was the truth. Blaine was too embarrassed about it to admit to Nick though. 

“Okay, why do you think that?” 

“For one thing he hasn't bothered to hide the fact that he'd be very willing to sleep with me. But then he dropped the subject when I told him I wasn't into casual sex. The newest clue is because before he came over to crash we stopped at his apartment. His roommate commented that I wasn't his usual hookup when she saw me. Kurt ignored the comment but I could tell he was really pissed off about that piece of information slipping out. But there were no names... so I have no idea who the guy is. But whoever it is they can't be dating, even with how private he is Kurt wouldn't have a hidden boyfriend,” Blaine commented and he was more assuring himself than Nick. 

“I bet the guy is Sebastian,” Nick suddenly announced. 

Blaine's mouth hung wide open in shock, “Oh god you too! That's exactly what I've been thinking. I mean whenever I'm around them and they're insulting each other I just get this vibe from them. Again I know they're not dating but I swear they're having sex...” Blaine muttered in annoyance. 

“So what if they are? It's their life, as long as it's mutual then they're not doing anything wrong, Blaine,” Nick pointed out. 

“I know that! Only considering my feelings for Kurt and even if nothing happens between us I want to keep being his friend, Sebastian too even. But I don't know if I can now... this changes so much. But the worse part is for them, nothing’s changed, it's all me and I have no fucking idea how to keep my sanity!” Blaine blurted out. 

Nick shushed him and Blaine saw the stewardess near them glare at him for the outburst and his cursing and he quickly gave her sheepish apology. Nick placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. “Blaine, just calm down, relax and take a deep breath. Love is never easy, especially a one sided affection. I have no idea what's going to happen. If you really want to stay Kurt's friend, you'll just have to buck up and tackle each hurdle as it comes. Something might change in Kurt so you'll have a chance or nothing will come of it. But you'll never find out if you run away from confrontation. If it gets so bad where you need to ask if Kurt's sleeping with Sebastian or if you two would have a chance then don't keep it in. Do you regret falling for Kurt, Blaine? Would you go back and stop yourself from falling in love with him if you could?” 

Blaine's weak look turned serious and he looked back at Nick with raw emotion. “No,” he answered firmly with no hesitation. 

“Well then, there's your answer,” Nick replied with a grin.  
______________________________________________________________________

Five days, that was as far as Kurt had been able to stay home and deal with Mark and Julie before he had reached his breaking point. It had started out well enough, so much that he swore they were both trying to be more gracious housemates. But after the second day it had all gone down hill once again and the usual chaos had returned. Kurt wasn't a quitter, but he wasn't a fighter either so he tried to stick it out and stay. It had taken all of his control and he used all his skills he had honed to ignore the bullies back in Lima, but he had almost succeeded. He still wound up seething with barely controlled rage when he came home from work to a messy apartment. To finding all his food being eaten, the sink full of dirty dishes and all the attitude and insults Mark belt out on a regular basis. Those taunts were nothing like the snarky banter he and Sebastian broke out into whenever they were together. No, unlike with Mark all the words he and Sebastian exchanged were lacking real emotion, real hate, it was just their clashing nature and neither of them took offence to any hard words in the heat of anger. If one of them went too far, him and Sebastian would make that known instantly and it was quickly forgotten. But with Mark it was different, Julie too but on a way smaller and less infuriating scale. On the third day Kurt had finally realized the nature of the whole problem concerning Mark; he was too familiar. That he reminded Kurt of the jerks, jocks and homophobes he had finally managed to escape since moving. Kurt knew that there were still those types of people here and he had encountered a few over the last two years. Only he had brushed them off, his inner walls had remained unscathed and unaffected. But when it happened so close to home and it became personal, that made all the difference.

On the fourth day Kurt had almost felt himself begin to crack under the pressure and the worst thing was, Mark was clueless to the effect he was having on him. In reality Mark wasn't evil, he wasn't as bad as some of the worst individuals Kurt had encountered back home. His put downs, insults and jabs were all said lightly and Kurt realized he probably didn't mean for them to be hurtful. So Kurt had planned to sit them both down and talk to them like adults on the fifth day and see if they could work things out. But Kurt had come home to walk in on them having sex on the couch and that marked the end of Kurt's patience. It wasn't the fact that they were having sex out in a place where Kurt could see them. It had been the fact that they were having sex on his expensive cashmere blanket that had been the deal breaker.

What had resulted afterwards was a huge explosion of unleashes tempers, clashing egos and Kurt yelled out that he was done. Kurt had packed up and piled everything he could into his car, had the rest picked up and put into storage and had left an empty room for Julie to find when she came home that night. The only sign that Kurt had ever been there was a less than gracious note commenting on his absence and Kurt was glad it was all over at last.

Only now with one problem finally dealt with, Kurt was left with an equally bigger one; he was pretty much homeless now. With it being the summer finding a suitable roommate he could tolerate wouldn't be an easy feat. Before moving in with Julie, Kurt had two other bad living situations to make him hate the idea of moving all together. There was always the option of staying at a hotel for the night but before he resorted to the fact that there was one other possibility: Sebastian. As much as he hated the idea of owing him anymore that he already did from crashing before, he was his best option. If Kurt could somehow convince Sebastian to let him stay at his place for a few days he'd be able to turn his life around for the better, he was sure of it. Only later that night when his work shift was done Sebastian didn't answer his phone when he tried calling him. Texts were ignored and Kurt knew where to head to next, his watering hole, to Feeling. 

“I bet he's fucking someone or leading up to that, I know it,” Kurt muttered as he looked around the crowded building a short while later. Twenty minuets later Kurt started to admit fate wasn't with him when he decided to give it one more chance before looking for a decent hotel. He knew that finding some stranger to fuck and crash over at was out of the question, and he had his standards. More so he wasn't about to trust someone he had never met to stay at his or her place and besides, he needed a couch to crash on for more than one night. Kurt headed over to the bar and found the bartender he was looking for. “Hey there Kent, seen Sebastian tonight? I'm looking for him,” Kurt shouted over the loud music. 

“He’s here all right, if you didn't find him out there it's pretty clear to me where he'd be,” Kent pointed out. 

Kurt rolled his eyes, of course, why hadn't he thought of that! “Thanks!” he called as he headed to the washroom where he was sure he'd find Sebastian. He pushed open the door and looked to see how many of the stalls were occupied and not for their actual use. Kurt counted four closed stalls and two of them had four pairs of legs visible from the bottom. “Sebastian? You in here fucking someone?” Kurt called out casually. 

Kurt waited for a response and he heard a familiar groan for a moment and then a growl of anger at being interrupted. Judging by the sensual noises his partner in the stall was making, they were right in the middle of things and naturally Sebastian didn't bother to stop. “Kinda busy here, Kurt,” he barked as Kurt heard a slamming noise against the stall door he was in. 

“I am aware of that but sorry this couldn't wait. I need to stay at your place for a few days,” Kurt began to explain. 

True to their nature and view on sex, Sebastian answered like they were having a normal conversation despite the fact that his dick was in a guy’s ass at the moment. “Had your fill of the heteros for a while? Weren't you suppose to unleash me on them before it got to that point?” Sebastian asked as he thrust his hips hard into the guy he was fucking. If he had any protests to his and Kurt's verbal exchange he was too busy to voice it. All he did was swear and moan as Sebastian picked up the pace and the slamming against the metal door increased. 

“Don't let me keep you from your task at hand. Just come see me when you're done and I'll explain!” Kurt told him. 

At first Sebastian didn't bother to reply and Kurt tried to keep his temper under control, there was no way he would end up begging. “Don't be an asshole Sebastian! I'd fucking do the same for you!” Kurt told him. Kurt was about to resort to banging on the door to get an answer from him but then a pair of keys were thrown from over top of the stall and landed on the floor with a loud metallic sounding crash. 

“Go on without me, this could take a while,” Sebastian muttered through a strained voice. 

Kurt knelt down and grabbed the keys and he could hear that the two of them were reaching the climax, literally and Kurt didn't bother to voice his thanks and he turned and walked out of the washroom without another word. Armed with the keys to Sebastian's apartment Kurt hurried back to his car and once there he set to moving all his stuff into the place. It had been surprising that Sebastian had given into his request so easily; maybe the fact that his attention had been focused with sex had been a good one. Whatever the case was Kurt was glad to have Julie and Mark out of his hair and gone from his life. At least off campus and he was confident if he saw them at school they'd get no rise of him. Kurt was even willing to call Julie later and try to make peace between them, only not yet, not until they both had time to forgive and forget.

So once Kurt had arranged the boxes full of the belongings he used regularly so they weren't in the way. Kurt had rewarded himself with making a delicious pasta dinner, what was left over he wrapped up for Sebastian as a token of gratitude, and now was reclining on the couch with a good book and a glass of warm milk. Despite how much he had come to enjoy the gay club scene, he still liked a peaceful night now and then. Which was something he hadn't had the pleasure to experience since Mark had started living with Julie. 

Sebastian ended coming back home three hours later to find Kurt asleep on the couch with a book over his face and boxes packed up in every nook and cranny in the living room. “What the hell Hummel, I said you could crash not turn this place into a storeroom!” Sebastian muttered as he closed the door behind him. When Kurt didn't make any witty comebacks or swear at him he realized he was asleep and he shook his head. Funny how Kurt could look all cute and innocent when he was sleeping, something Sebastian had never noticed before. So much that he almost felt the urge not to wake him up by being quiet, but Sebastian never bothered with curtsey. He threw his jacket on the nearby chair, or he had intended to, instead it ended up landing right on top of Kurt and that did the trick of waking him. 

“The fuck! I'm am not an ugly chair you can cover up!” Kurt hissed and he freed himself from the heavy leather fabric of Sebastian's jacket and threw it onto the floor. 

“Too bad,” Sebastian replied smugly. “So why does this place look like a FedEx store?” he asked as he opened up one of the boxes near him and began to go through its contents with no hesitation. Only the insides were rather boring and he saw the box was labeled 'scarves' with sharpie on the outside and he quickly got bored and walked into his bedroom. 

“I moved out, I couldn't take it anymore, it's over,” Kurt explained. 

“Still doesn't explain all the boxes,” Sebastian said. 

“I wasn't about to leave it all in my car over night,” Kurt pointed out. 

“Just put it all in the spare room so I don't have to trip over it,” Sebastian voice announced from inside his bedroom. 

Kurt made a face at that suggestion. “What spare room?” he demanded. 

Sebastian came back out of the bedroom now shirtless and opened up Jack's room, only to reveal it was now empty. “That one, you're not the only one who's moved out recently,” he explained. 

Kurt stood up and came over to walk into the empty bedroom, he had never seen inside when Jack had lived there and now he never would. His first reaction to the now empty room was to notice how much bigger it was than his last room. The next natural response was to check out the closet and he was delighted to discover it was a walk in and immense in comparison to how his own had been. “My god, look at this fucking closet!” Kurt shouted in amazement, he could fit a lot of clothing in this much space and that was distracting. He finally remembered that Jack had moved out for some unknown reason and knowing Sebastian, he was most likely the cause. “What did you do?” he asked as he placed his hands on his hips and looked at him judgmentally. 

“Since when did you care about my morals?” Sebastian asked as he stepped into the room and got up really close to Kurt, who didn't move from the invasion on his personal space. Nor did he flinch or react to Sebastian arm touching his chin as he began to stare at him with sexual desire. This was nothing new to either of them; it was something Kurt had gotten used to.

Throughout their casual relationship Sebastian, it seemed, craved physical touch and with Kurt, he could have his fill without emotions making it complex. While Kurt could use Sebastian's need to be tactile at any moment to get his body used to being touched this way and at without warning. His reflexes were still in place but through moments like this he was able to no longer flinch when anyone got too close. Sebastian and Kurt could use each other for what they wanted, know about it and be fine with the fact. All the while they were not expecting anything from one another besides mind-blowing sex whenever they were in the mood for it. 

“Since I'm going to be staying here for at least a short while and I want to know why Jack left so abruptly and if it will change my plans indefinitely,” Kurt answered truthfully. “So no lies, Sebastian,” he warned. 

“That's rich coming from you, you might not lie Kurt but you don't tell much either. Let alone show much but fine, if you must know, his boyfriend came over to visit three days ago and I ended up fucking him,” Sebastian answered nonchalantly. 

Kurt's reaction to this was to smack his head with his hand and snap his head back to begin to laugh. “Of course you did!” he declared. 

“For the record he approached me and practically begged me to, so that deemed it alright in my books. How about you? This a deal breaker? Does this make me too much of a bad-boy to live with even on a temporary basis, or fuck, or be fucked by?” Sebastian asked as he slid his hand down under Kurt's pants and began to play with his ass. 

“If it did then you'd find out real quick, Sebastian. So while I sometimes question your life choices, to answer your question, no, this changes nothing between us. Mainly because aside from sex, there's nothing between us anyway. Though you are letting me stay here so I guess I should admit on some level, I could describe you as a friend,” Kurt told him casually. 

“If you're expecting me to feel flattered then you are out of luck,” Sebastian announced. 

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed at Sebastian's chest sending him back a few steps and out of his reach. “Yeah whatever, I'll try not to wear out my welcome. Hopefully I'll only be here for a few days before I find a place,” Kurt assured him. 

“Well as long as we can fuck when we get too pissed off I'll live with your freeloading ass being here,” Sebastian replied with a cocky grin. ___________________________________________________________________

Yet eight days later Kurt Hummel was still crashing at Sebastian's place, though considering he had brought out most of his stuff from storage as the days passed he could hardly call it that anymore. It was more like he was a roommate rather then a temporary houseguest and so far neither of them had bothered to comment on the change. Kurt wasn't about to ask Sebastian if he'd be willing to let him stay for the long term and he wasn't even sure if that's what he wanted either. All he knew is he wasn't really trying that hard to find a new apartment lately. For one thing he was enjoying being so close to Feeling that he could just walk home, whether he was alone or headed back with Sebastian. This past night Sebastian hadn't come home at all and Kurt didn't care.

Alone or with Sebastian, it didn't make much difference to him for the most part. Even when he was home sometimes they paid little attention to one another, because they didn't want to get domestic with their new living arrangement. In fact since Kurt had starting staying in Jack's old room eight days prior, they had only sex had twice and that wasn't really surprising.

It had turned out that way because Kurt had been kept rather busy with work so they didn't have as much chance to get really angry or horny when they were home at the same time. Also, they weren't keeping track of their sexual encounters; Kurt had no idea how many times they had fucked since Sebastian took his virginity. The only thing he did bother to note was now it was more even when it came to who topped and who bottomed. Though even when Kurt wasn't counting he knew as far as topping went, Sebastian was still in the lead. Sebastian might have a preference but so far, Kurt hadn't picked one over the other and he found no need to. It wasn't like you had to be a top or a bottom when you were gay and sexually active.

Sebastian arrived home later in the afternoon when Kurt had been planning to have a shower since it was his day off and he could take his time. Kurt heard the door open and as usual Sebastian didn't bother to announce his return, with them there was no need for daily pleasantries. But when Kurt heard him step into the bathroom, Kurt had a bad feeling and he got up off from in front of his vanity and peered into the room. What he found was Sebastian disrobing and Kurt just leaned on the doorframe and narrowed his eyes at the sight. “I was just going to have a shower!” he complained. 

“How the hell was I suppose to know that? You can wait till I'm done,” Sebastian snapped back. Once he was fully nude he stepped into the shower and turned the water on, he turned to look back at Kurt and flashed him a certain smile and Kurt knew what was coming. “Or you could join me,” he suggested casually. 

Kurt response was to groan in annoyance but he started to strip off his clothing anyway. But before heading into the shower he stopped at the medicine cabinet to pull out the bottle of water proof lube there, as well as a condom from the box beside it and once equipped for what he knew Sebastian had in mind when he invited them to shower together, he stepped inside the stall. 

Sebastian chose to act innocent and make it all Kurt who was up to the idea of shower sex by eyeing the supplies and chuckling. “Aren't you cocky, what makes you think I want your ass in here?” 

“I could always do the fucking instead,” Kurt offered. 

“Like hell! Don't think you’re a top all of a sudden, at least when I'm concerned. I still like to come out on top, unless you're riding my cock from there,” Sebastian growled and for once he didn't reach out for Kurt. Even when it had been his idea, he was going to make Kurt initiate sex for once because it was amusing to see Kurt's annoyance over showing how badly he wanted Sebastian sometimes. Like how whenever Sebastian made the first move it was like he was only doing him a favour though they both knew that was a load of crap. 

Kurt had half a mind just to quickly take an actual shower and leave Sebastian to touch his own dick. But he had to admit he found shower sex hot and the warm water wasn't the reason. Kurt quickly tucked the condom package and lube on one of the shelves in the shower and approached Sebastian, who for once didn't move or try to tease him by making him work for it. That told Kurt he was as ready to go as Kurt was himself. Under the hot pounding water Kurt grabbed onto Sebastian's face and mashed their lips together for a wet kiss. Kurt opened up Sebastian's mouth wide and slipped his tongue in and they pressed their bodies up against each other as they made out heavily. There not even being enough space between their mouths for any water to slip in and risk either of them choking, the only danger was they risked was suffocation from lack of air.

The need to breathe finally overruled their desire for release and they pulled their faces apart. But Kurt didn't give his mouth any time to rest as he began to kiss Sebastian's chest and glide his tongue along the sleek wet skin. Hands slid down his waist and settled on Sebastian's hips so lightly that with the cascading water it was barely registered. All the while Sebastian never broke, never showed any signs that Kurt was doing anything that made an impact. Until Kurt began to lower himself and he left of a trail of sucking kisses down Sebastian's chest and going all the way down to his cock. But instead of giving him a blowjob, Kurt forced Sebastian's legs to open wider and went straight for the scrotum instead. While he began to rub and pump Sebastian's cock with his hand and that got the reaction he was hoping for. 

“Holy shit!” Sebastian shouted loudly as he braced himself against the shower wall as his legs began to feel weak from the sensation the act brought upon him. 

Burt Kurt was far from done as he took his free hand and someone managed to locate Sebastian's entrance without visual aid as his mouth continued to suck on his ball sack as he tea-bagged like a pro. With the aid of the water to help slick things up to not need any lube for what he had in mind. Kurt pushed a finger inwards and Sebastian bucked his hips forward in response. Kurt finally pulled back and gave proper attention of Sebastian's hard-on and set to deep-throating him until he Sebastian couldn't keep it together and would come. 

“Thank god you don't have a gag reflex Kurt!” Sebastian muttered as he ran his hands over Kurt's shoulders, resisting the urge to grab onto the sides of his face to help him move on his cock. But that would risk Kurt choking, no matter how little a gag reflex he had and with the added water it could even be dangerous. The pleasure surging through him came at him like a shock wave of electricity as Sebastian couldn't help but begin to thrust further into Kurt's tight throat. When Kurt took it in stride and it only made their pleasure intensify it was almost too much to process. “Shit I love this!” he yelled suddenly. 

Hearing Sebastian use the word love during sex, or at all for the first time was so shocking Kurt pulled his head back so Sebastian's cock slid out of his mouth right when Kurt knew he had been second away from reaching orgasm. No matter who had been the one to say it, and no matter the situational context, Kurt’s reaction would have been the same. No one had ever said or used to the word to describe anything to Kurt, aside from his family. The fact that it was Sebastian, someone who he thought couldn't even say the word let alone feel anything remotely close to affection stopped him in his tracks, which Sebastian was not happy about. 

“What the fuck was that for! Why even bother if you won't finish the job,” Sebastian growled in anger as he grabbed onto Kurt's wet hair and pulled his head back to his groin, making sure not to cause any pain. 

“You said love Sebastian, it caught me off guard,” Kurt admitted. But he got back to working on getting Sebastian off only he decided to switch to just giving head since he wasn't sure what Sebastian's reaction to his comment would be. 

“So? When I say 'Who's your daddy' once and you don't bat an eye. But if I say love then it's time to panic? People can say a lot of stupid things during sex, you should hear some of the things I hear when I'm fucking guys. I guess I could of been more truthful and said I really like and not love when you deep-throat me but... fuck! Keep that up I'm close, shit! I don't like to be too chatty during sex, you know that. Don't you fucking dare stop and talk right now either! Or I'll throw your ass out on the street!” Sebastian shouted as he grabbed onto the sides of Kurt's head and set the pace as he finally came into his mouth and Kurt obliged him to swallow his load before continuing their conversation. 

“I was just surprised okay! I've never heard anyone...” Kurt began but then he realized what he was saying and he stopped himself, but it was too late. 

“No ones ever said they loved you or anything you've done huh? I've heard it a lot and believe me, it's not all its cracked up to be. Didn't you say romance is dead?” Sebastian pointed out. 

“It is!” Kurt growled in annoyance. “Forget about it! Are you going to fuck me now after I did all that?” Kurt demanded. 

“I don't think so...” Sebastian began to say smugly but before Kurt could get all snarly he gave his mouth something else to do when he kissed him hard. He was on Kurt in blur and his hand went for his cock and felt how hard he was. “I just came and while I can get it up again really quick as you know. Since you're all hard and ready and that was some good head you gave me. I guess I'll be the generous one just this once and let you fuck me. But after this, don't count it happening for a while. My cock’s too impressive to let it get lazy,” Sebastian told Kurt as he reached for the lube. 

Kurt hid his surprise; considering they last time they had shower sex Kurt had topped then too. But since once again neither of them was counting, he was quick to hop on board. So with the decision made of who would fuck whom, Kurt pushed on the shower dial and stopped the water, since it would be easier to put the condom on. As much as he had come to experience and enjoy everything so far as new things went, there would never be a time when either of them would want to fuck without protection. Sebastian simply shoved the condom package into Kurt's hand as he opened the bottle of lube.

Before Kurt could ask what he was doing Sebastian turned to face away from Kurt, braced one hand on the slippery tiled wall of the shower and moved his ass out and up for Kurt to see. He then went on to start fingering himself like a well seasoned porn star, except he was actually convincing and Kurt's throbbing cock was the proof. 

“You fucking monster... how can you torture me even when you bottom,” Kurt cursed as he focused on putting the condom on. 

“You're easy to get a rise out of, especially with your cock it seems,” Sebastian taunted. 

Instead of bruising his ego, the insult only made Kurt that much more determined to knock Sebastian off kilter and make him beg for once. He had managed to get him to bottom finally so with that mission done, he had moved onto the next and he hoped it wouldn't take winning a sing off to finish this current task. Not that he thought he'd be successful right now but that didn't mean he wouldn't try anyway. “I seem to recall you respond to the idea of getting in my ass pretty quickly too,” Kurt snapped as he slipped two fingers inside next to Sebastian's and began to make a scissoring motion, something he knew Sebastian liked. 

“Shit! That's cheating,” Sebastian shouted. 

“I wouldn't go there, considering why Jack left,” Kurt warned. 

“Not my fault his boyfriends a slut.” 

Kurt suddenly pulled his fingers out of Sebastian's ass and stopped lining his cock up to take over. “Do... not... ever use that word around me Sebastian. I'm warning you, it's a trigger for me and I'm not kidding,” Kurt said softly. 

For the first time since meeting Kurt Sebastian shocked him by his usual smug smile wiping off his face and his expression went dead serious. He turned around and looked at Kurt, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth and it was clear he was. Sebastian wasn't really capable of feeling regret so he did the best he could and didn't make any snark remarks at him. Instead he said a word he rarely ever said to anyone and hoped Kurt would realize the fact. “Sorry,” he told him, though it was full of attitude. 

Kurt simply stared back at him and let it go, he wasn't about to let himself explain why the word was a trigger. But most of all despite the mood breaking he was still painfully hard and wanted to fuck. “Good, then I'll still fuck you,” Kurt hissed as he turned Sebastian back around, turned the water back on and got back on track. 

That was good enough for Sebastian to forget the awkward moment and he pressed his hands both against the wall as Kurt began to push into him and stretch him out as he entered him. One of the reasons he let Kurt fuck him on a semi regular basis now was that it kept his ass from getting too sore. After the first time of being the bottom after two years and feeling the painful sting that came afterwards was more than enough. Yet so far he hadn't met anyone else he'd feel impressed by or who had worked enough to be the top aside from Kurt. Luckily for him Sebastian never had to worry about over thinking things when it came to sex so he was fine with the fact. Especially when Kurt knew how to use his cock despite years of experience. 

“Fuck you're tight! Man shower sex is so hot,” Kurt moaned as he began to thrust into Sebastian as he grabbed onto his hips and tried to keep them in place despite the added water pouring over their rutting bodies. 

“So much that you 'love' it?” Sebastian muttered. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Kurt ordered and he pushed in even closer and grabbed for Sebastian's cock and ran his thumb over the shaft as he moved his hips faster. 

“Are you fucking double jointed in your hips or something? It's almost inhuman the way you can move them almost out of socket,” Sebastian hissed. 

“You'd have to thank Beyonce and Single Ladies for that, got me nice and loose. Little did I know the advantage those dance moves would bring me in the future,” Kurt grunted smugly as he demonstrated just how well he could use his hips when it came to sex. He moved like he was hunting for something, and he found it, he launched his attack. 

“Stop that Kurt I'm...!!” Sebastian shouted, there was no holding anything back to keep in control for once. 

“You really want me to stop? Sounds like you're enjoying it to me,” Kurt whispered as he pressed down on Sebastian's back so his mouth was at his ear. When Sebastian didn't answer him he pulled out and began to tease Sebastian's hole with the tip of his cock and rubbed it up against his ass. 

Sebastian let out a loud snarl and he pushed backwards when Kurt pressed the tip of his cock back into him and made Kurt go deeper than planned. Kurt might be a fast learner when it came to the game of sex, but Sebastian was in the big leagues, he knew all the tricks of the trade. “I already came once and I can for a second time without you,” Sebastian commented. 

“If that's the case why I am even here,” Kurt taunted. 

“Do you really want to know the answer?” 

Kurt cursed as he gave in and began to thrust back into Sebastian, fine, if he wasn't going to beg he could at least make Sebastian scream. Use those trained vocal cords for something other than singing. To accomplish that Kurt rocked his hips forward against Sebastian's own backwards thrusts and the result was mind numbing. If this didn't pay Sebastian back for him letting Kurt stay at his place for over a week he didn't know what would. 

“So figure out if you're a bottom or a top yet?” Sebastian suddenly asked.

Kurt was too busy gasping for air as he tried to hold out and resist the urge to come already that he hissed in protest.

“I thought you didn't like to get chatty fuck! Shut the fuck up I'm busy!” Kurt shouted as he couldn't help but let out a pained sob at how amazing it felt inside of Sebastian. Any hopes of not being the first one to come were lost when Sebastian’s muscles suddenly clenched tightly around him. “Fucking shit I'm coming! Oh my lord Sebastian I hate you so much!” he swore loudly. Heat blazed through him from the bottom upwards and through his cock as he made one final thrust and came harder than he had before. His line of vision blurred as he came back down from the peak of reaching orgasm. It rocked him so much that he couldn't move again to finish Sebastian off. “You.... you do realize my cock is useless now,” Kurt breathed. 

Sebastian swore under his breath. Sometimes winning didn't have its rewards and he felt Kurt begin to slide out of him. Just as he was about to tell Kurt he could finish the job orally, it seemed he had already thought of the idea himself. Wet hands grabbed onto his waist and pulled him up and flipped him over. Kurt got down on his knees, which must have killed considering the hard tile floor, and sucked on his cock taking it down his throat and far as his cock could reach. Kurt began to hum, sending tiny waves of vibration around Sebastian's shaft and that did the trick. 

“God yes finally!” Sebastian blurted out as he came for the second time into Kurt's ready throat.

Both totally spent Sebastian pulled Kurt back up into a standing position and he slumped into Sebastian embrace, pressed against his neck and he listened to Sebastian's fast heartbeats.

“That was. Interesting,” Kurt muttered through heavy breaths. 

Sebastian just nodded, “You can do so many better things with your mouth than talking,” he declared. 

Kurt just rolled his eyes and pulled away from Sebastian to let the water run over his body and rinse him clean. With the used condom now tied off and in hand he slipped past Sebastian, who didn't bother to stop him for once, the act being over with and he threw it away. Kurt grabbed for a towel, which was his own, and began to dry himself off. “You done?” he asked as his finger got close to the switch on the toilet. 

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, “You wouldn't dare,” he warned. 

Kurt sighed; if he wasn't staying at Sebastian’s only out of the kindness of his heart, or whatever black organ pumped the sinister liquid through his veins that normally would be blood, he would have dared. But even when he could offer hot sex he knew actually flushing the toilet would cross a line. So he just shrugged and walked out of the bathroom as he began to dry his hair off. 

Leaving Sebastian in the shower like he had started out, this was something he had never benefited from when his roommate had been Jack. As far as he was concerned, as long as Kurt planned on staying, he'd make the most of it. _____________________________________________________________________

Two more days passed, where Sebastian and Kurt had started another dry period of not bothering to have any sex. So far there had been no need to, it was almost alarming how well they had adapted to their new living arrangement. So much that Sebastian had decided there was really no need for Kurt to move out and change it. Sebastian would never admit it to anyone, Kurt most of all, but he enjoyed having him as a roommate.

Kurt and his annoying habits aside, it worked for them. After coming to accept this Sebastian had decided to make the move official, even before Kurt had any say. The decision had lead to Kurt's bedroom becoming decorated with the last remnants that had been in his storage unit, which wasn't much anyway. Sebastian stepped into Kurt's room and glanced at the boxes the delivery guys had brought in and he grinned. It would be entertaining to see Kurt's reaction to their arrival and how Sebastian had made it possible. Curiosity got the better of him and since Kurt wasn't there to kick him out, he took this rare chance to try to figure out the many secrets Kurt kept well hidden about himself. Though Sebastian didn't care very much so he quickly got bored when his attempts to snoop came up empty. Instead he made his way to the closet and whistled to what he saw there.

“How much fucking clothing do you own!” Sebastian muttered as he looked around the sea of fabric. Sebastian liked to look good as much as the next gay guy did, but this was boarding on obsession. No for Kurt it probably was, he tried to recall the time Kurt had talked about his love of fashion. But considering it hadn't been about him it was choppy, something about how Kurt used it as an outlet, or he bought his outfits from outlet stores, he couldn't remember. As Sebastian began to look through the various articles of clothing he was amazed to discover some of them were pretty decent.

When Sebastian hand touched one dark blue sweater in particular he grinned and took the hanger out of the closet to get a closer look. Two white hand marks, placed perfectly over the chest, which looked like someone with paint-covered hands had groped the wearer. Oh yes Sebastian liked this a lot, so much that he didn't hesitate to take it off the hanger and pull it over his head. He stepped out of the closet and came to admire himself in Kurt's full view mirror. “Very nice Hummel, amazed you have some taste.” Sebastian said to himself, as he liked what he saw in his reflection. All of a sudden his phone began to ring, at first he thought it was Kurt and he somehow knew what he was up to. But when Filthy Gorgeous didn't start and Like a Virgin did instead he let out a sigh of relief. Sebastian brought the phone to his ear and looked at his smiling face in the mirror as he did. “Hello Blaine Anderson, miss me?” he asked.

“What do you think?” Blaine replied with a chuckle, only he didn't give Sebastian time to answer, knowing where that conversation would lead to and he didn't miss those talks. “I'm just calling to see how things back there are going, any big changes?” Blaine asked in his usually friendly tone. 

Sebastian looked around Kurt's bedroom and he ignored the irony of the question, he didn't find any real need to keep the fact that Kurt would most likely become his official roommate from Blaine. But he knew Kurt probably would, especially when he was clueless to Sebastian's plan to make that happen. So for the time being he decided to keep that piece of news from Blaine. If anything it wouldn't help his continuing mission to sleep with Blaine and that was the main reason he chose to keep quiet. “Not really, same old usual life for me, full of fucks and all the types of pleasure it entails. How about you Blaine, find any action in the Empire State?” 

Blaine made an exasperated sigh, trust Sebastian to make everything about sex. “No and that was my plan from the start Sebastian, remember that fact. Because you can have fun without sex you know, so I've had an amazing vacation here anyway. All the shows and sights to see, we even did some tacky tourist stuff like the empire state building, Central Park,” Blaine began to tell him. 

Sebastian yawned as he walked out of Kurt's bedroom and into the kitchen to get a beer, man Blaine liked to talk. He'd need to get slightly drunk to be able to listen to him ramble on for much longer. “Boring stuff if you ask me, check out any of the gay bars?” he asked. 

“Yes actually, though I wasn't the one to suggest it! But I wasn't the only gay guy on this trip so we checked a few out. Actually you seem far less forward compared to some of the guys who hit on me in them,” Blaine admitted with a laugh. 

“They just don't know how to play the game properly, that sometimes less is more. Except for cock size,” Sebastian said. 

“What if they still know how to use it?” Blaine asked, showing he could be just as tactless as Sebastian could. 

“You trying to tell me something Blaine?” 

Blaine groaned; it served him right for lowering himself to Sebastian's level. “Forget it but no! Anyway how's Kurt been? I tried calling him but got no answer, figure he's working or something,” Blaine asked as he casually slipped Kurt in to discussion and made it sound like he didn't care. When in reality he was dying to hear about him, since him arriving in New York they had only exchanged a few texts. Blaine missed hearing his voice; he even missed his complaints about Sebastian. 

“Who? Oh yeah that guy, he's at work and I never really bother about people when I'm not fucking them so I have no clue how he's been,” Sebastian announced. 

Blaine rolled his eyes, “I'm worried about how his roommate situation has been. Have you seen him lately?” Blaine asked, not giving up on finding out the answer he wanted. 

Sebastian chuckled lightly; it would be so easy to let it all slip out. “More or less,” he answered. 

That answer caused Blaine to make a face, what the hell did that mean? “What?” he blurted out. 

But Sebastian didn't get the chance to make it more clear because if by magic Kurt chose that exact moment to return, with a number of shopping bags in hand. He noticed Sebastian was there and glanced past him as he began to walk towards his room without a word. Only he finally registered what was out of place and he did a double take. He took one look at Sebastian's state of dress and anger seethed through him. “No,” he said with clenched teeth. 

Sebastian just remained in place; the opportunity was too perfect not to take advantage of. “Excuse me?” he asked innocently. 

Kurt began to slowly walk over to Sebastian; he had known it would only be a matter of time before he'd cross the line. Though Kurt hadn't been expecting something like this to happen. Walking in on Sebastian having sex was one thing, this was war. “Take... it... off,” Kurt said slowly as he walked up to him. 

Sebastian didn't comply with Kurt's orders; instead he hid his cellphone from view, though he was confident Blaine would be able to hear every word. “Take what off? My pants?” he asked. 

Kurt was in no mood to get playful and turn things into their regular sexual games. “Take it off!” he barked, as he got right up in Sebastian's face. Though he didn't try to make him take the sweater off by force, he didn't care if he injured Sebastian in the process; he only feared the damage the shirt would take in the effort. 

If Blaine couldn't hear the heated exchange before he certainly could now, as Kurt was mere inches away from him. Sebastian reached for him and this time Kurt showed he wasn't in the mood. He batted Sebastian's arms away, only to grab onto his wrist as he looked at him and that look sent shivers down Sebastian's spine. Here was the darker side of Kurt, one Sebastian rarely saw, the one he used to survive during all the hate he had faced in his young life. Sebastian managed to show no change, when inside he was slightly freaked out by what he saw in Kurt's blue eyes. “Try asking nicely, or maybe give me a good reason to...” he offered. 

“No fucking way Sebastian, you're not getting your way this time! Stay out my fucking closet and my clothes. This is an Alexander McQueen original and it would be impossible to find one now! Not to mention the fact that it finally fits me properly! You take it off right now or face the consequences. Which are not going to be sexual just for the record,” Kurt told him intensely. “So take it off!”

“But I like it, it shows guys exactly where their hands should go. Got a pair of pants to match?” Sebastian asked. 

“Take it off...” Kurt repeated. 

Sebastian chose that moment to bring his phone into view and held it up in front of Kurt. “I am on the phone you know,” he declared. 

Kurt's intense gaze faltered slightly at the new information. He stumbled backwards but quickly recovered. “You fucking... that's Blaine isn't it?” Kurt hissed. 

“No it's a phone Kurt, but yes Blaine's on the other end. Unless he hung up after you freaked him out by trying to get me naked,” Sebastian commented. 

“No. I'm still here... uh hi Kurtm” Blaine voice said awkwardly from the speaker. 

Kurt swore under his breath as he resisted the urge to punch Sebastian in the face yet again. It was hard to remain a pacifist where Sebastian was concerned sometimes. But the need to explain things to Blaine overruled his wanting to smack some sense into the selfish prick. But not until his beloved sweater was safe from his clutches. “Take the sweater off Sebastian, this is your last and final warning,” Kurt muttered as he grabbed the phone out of Sebastian's hand. He glared at him with determination and anger until Sebastian cracked under the pressure and pulled the shirt over his head and threw it at Kurt, who caught it with clenched teeth. He wasn't about to start ranting to him when Blaine was still on the phone, that could wait. 

“It was too tight for me anyway,” Sebastian said as he ran a hand down his stomach and Kurt groaned at him in annoyance. 

Sebastian it seemed was content with just pissing Kurt off so he simply shrugged, took his opened beer and headed into his bedroom, closing the door behind him loudly. Kurt had no idea what Blaine would think of their whole verbal exchange, but he wanted to clear some things up. “Sorry about that Blaine... um I'll try to explain what just happened,” he muttered as he sat down at the kitchen table. 

“That would be nice,” Blaine admitted sheepishly. 

“Things got so bad with Julie and Mark that I ended up moving out. I've been crashing at Sebastian's ever since, just until I can find a new place. What you just heard was my reaction to coming home and finding him wearing one of my rare and expensive brand name sweaters and well... you know what happened next,” Kurt explained. 

Blaine let out a sigh of relief; the explanation didn't fully leave out the chance of there being more to the story. That Sebastian and Kurt were sleeping together, but it also made it possible that it wasn't the case. Blaine wasn't a fool, despite how love could affect ones brain, he was well aware the first hunch was mostly likely the correct one. “Ooh okay I get it now! Sorry things got that bad, you doing okay?” Blaine asked. Again he didn't ask Kurt right out to define his relationship with Sebastian, but the undertone in the question left a hint of wanting to know. Not to mention the fact that Kurt had referred to Sebastian’s place as 'home' when he was only suppose to be crashing was unnerving. So he was pretty sure Kurt would pick up on that as well. 

Kurt sighed. He had a pretty good guess at what Blaine wanted to know, but since he wasn't actually asking for an answer. Kurt didn't feel complied enough to enlighten him on the matter, which bothered him. Why in the world would he care if Blaine knew he was hooking up with Sebastian? Was he afraid that Blaine's opinion of him would change? That for some stupid reason Kurt was seeking his approval, that idea was far too messed up, even for Kurt. “Yeah I'm fine, it was the best option,” Kurt admitted. 

“How's the apartment hunt going for so far?” Blaine asked.

Oh right, Kurt was supposed to be looking for a new place to live; he had pretty much forgotten that fact. “Slow,” he replied. To stop Blaine from asking any more questions on the matter Kurt changed the conversation to be about him, something that had always worked before. “So you must be heading back here pretty soon right? Will that be hard to do? Has the bright lights and Broadway shows lured you away for good? I hope not, I'd miss you,” Kurt told him, making sure to sound casual when he admitted he'd miss him. Because that was true, Kurt had noticed Blaine absence over the last two weeks and he wasn't afraid to admit he missed seeing his kind face.

Blaine had to take a moment to recover from Kurt's confession, even when he knew that it lacked romantic attachment. He stilled loved to hear verbal confirmation that Kurt had missed him, even just as a friend. “I'm actually coming back tomorrow evening. So once I'm back I'll see what I can find as far as apartments go,” Blaine offered. 

Kurt hesitated; he wasn't sure how to react to the offer. Because he liked his current living situation far better than the ones he had before. It was finally time to stop dodging questions and make one thing clear. “That's nice of you to offer Blaine, but it might not be necessary. I might not need to move again at all... it's crazy but it kind of works where I am right now,” Kurt explained. 

Blaine's mouth hung open in shock; they had to be sleeping together, it was the only logical answer. How else could the two of them tolerate living at such close quarters? Blaine couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at the news. That when Kurt had crashed at Blaine's he couldn't even stay till morning. Yet when he was with Sebastian it worked so well that Kurt was actually considering becoming his roommate. Once again Blaine felt like the he was the oddity and that lead him to feel childish and almost guilty. “That's surprising to hear,” he admitted. 

Kurt let out a long breath, “I know right... it's stupid to ask but... are you alright with it if that's what happens? I know we're only friends, but I did bail on you that one morning. I know I say I don't give a fuck about anything, but you're the exception to the rule Blaine. That doesn't mean I won't move in here still. But... shit I am just not good at this fuckery!” Kurt swore in anger. 

Any doubt that had formed in his mind that this change would mean the end of his friendship with Kurt was thrown out the window. Blaine would make it work, make it all right; the other option wasn't even thinkable. “I won't lie, the idea is hard to wrap my head around. But it's your life Kurt, if it's what you want then that's all that matters. I'll be fine, I should be fine, and so that's what I'll be,” Blaine assured both Kurt and himself. 

Kurt smiled lightly. “I'm glad, then when you get back and are rested enough can we have a welcome back celebration for you?” he asked. 

“Oh heck yes! Wait, will Sebastian be there though?” Blaine asked. 

“He'd show even if he wasn't invited Blaine, so expect him to be there,” Kurt pointed out. 

“Good, as hard as he is to deal with, he's the reason for how my life is right now,” Blaine admitted. 

“I know what that's like,” Kurt admitted with a groan. “Anyway I won't keep you any longer. Call me when you’re back in the bay area okay.” 

“I will Kurt, bye and give my regards to Sebastian for me,” Blaine replied and ended the call. 

At hearing his name Kurt remembered the crime Sebastian had committed a moment ago and he didn't intend to let him off so easily. But first he needed to return the shirt on his arm back to its rightful place in his closet. Kurt opened the door to his bedroom and came face to face with a sea of boxes and his last bookcase from storage in his room. It took him a minute to process what this mean and he looked at the scene before him in shock. “Sebastian!” he bellowed. 

“What?” Kurt heard him shout from his own room, not bothering to make an appearance.

Kurt placed his shirt carefully on his bed and stormed over to Sebastian's room and opened the door without bothering to knock first. Sebastian was reclining on his bed reading some book and that made Kurt almost forget why he had stormed in. “You read?” he asked as he raise an eyebrow in surprise. 

Sebastian barely glanced up at Kurt for more than a second before returning his attention to the pages in front of him. “You should see your face right now,” he said casually. 

“Wait, that's my fucking book too!” Kurt hissed as he noticed it was his copy of 'A Gentleman Dressed Up' by John Bridges and Bryan Curtis. 

“I do have a brain, so I enjoy a good book now and then. Though this is pretty boring, I already know how to dress well.” Sebastian said. 

Kurt's anger returned and he got to the point. “What the hell is my stuff doing in my room? I mean how did you even get it all here! Without my permission! Are you some sort of fucking secret agent or something? That aside, why would you do that?” Kurt demanded as he flung his arms up in the air. 

Sebastian sighed and put the book down beside him on the bed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to come to a sitting position. Only then did he finally look up at Kurt and his usually smug smile spread across his meerkat face. “Do you notice you keep calling it your room? Did you forget this was only supposed to be temporary? I haven't, but I also am not too much of a wuss to admit there's no need for it to be. I think we've proved that this situation works for us, so I figured I'd make it official. Don't get any ideas though, we're roommates in addition to fuck buddies. If you start wanting more then the doors right there,” Sebastian explained. 

Kurt wasn't sure how to react to what Sebastian was telling him, one part of his brain said it was all a load of crap. The other part of him was trying to fight the fact that Kurt agreed with every word. He had assumed and assured himself he'd meet resistance when he brought the idea of him moving in for good to Sebastian. The last thing he expected was for him to beat Kurt to the punch and to go as far to have the rest of his stuff delivered. The alarming fact that Sebastian had managed to do that aside, the result of all of these facts made it clear what his response would be. The final jab at the end brought things full circle and lead to his usual annoyance with anything Sebastian said or did.

“I can assure you if my mind ever tries to tell me I'd want anymore, you'd never get the chance to kick me out. I'd be out the door before you could notice. But no, that's never going to happen Sebastian. However well this has been working for us, the casual sex and now the idea of becoming roommates, it's only ever worked because without the burden of emotions, things are pretty defined. So if we both agree with that, then I see no reason to move out. I hate moving for one and while it might be different when we're back in school. I'll admit it, I like living here. Just stay out of my fucking closet and my clothes and I think this could work well and to our advantage,” Kurt commented. 

Sebastian for once didn't feel the urge to touch Kurt at that moment, there was no need. He simply placed his hands behind his head and fell back on the bed. What surprised him was for Kurt to lie down beside him on his side, though like Sebastian he didn't reach out to touch him either. Sebastian eyed him at first but just let it go, it was hard to figure Kurt out sometimes, hence why he never really bothered to try. “So should we lay any ground rules?” he asked. 

Kurt shrugged. “We never did with our first arrangement, so I don't see the need. Anyway I know you're good as far as the major offences go. You already know that dirty clothes go in the laundry hamper in your room, not all over the living room. I can handle a discarded jacket when you come home from wherever you go, or clothes torn off in haste for sex. I haven't come home to dirty dishes aside from a plate now and then and when you eat my food you at least leave the majority for me or replace it. Also most important at all, if you have sex out where I can walk in on you, you do it on your own fucking blanket so I think we're covered. Well aside from what I said before, don't wear my clothing. If you want to look decent I'd be more than happy to take you out for a shopping invention,” Kurt offered as he let out a lazy yawn. 

“No,” Sebastian growled. 

“Suit yourself,” Kurt said with a shrug. “You got any rules?” 

“I can't think of anything that comes to mind that I need to tell you about. Just don't go crazy and gay up the place with your decorating tastes. I never deny who I am and whom I like to fuck. But I'd like to keep it so people won't be able to tell I like cock the second they walk in here. Cause not all gays like glitter and gaudy colours,” Sebastian warned. 

“You must have seen my room since you were in my closet, did you see any hint of glitter or neon? No, my tastes have changed over the years, just because I'm less flashy and more classy doesn't mean I'm ashamed of who I am either. It just means that I came to my sense, even if the reasons why were far from ideal. I still stand out, I'll never stop dressing like I do, I only want the impression I leave to be a good one. So you won't see me adding a bunch of pink throw cushions around here,” Kurt told him. 

Sebastian cocky smile faded for a moment, was he delusional or had Kurt actually voluntarily shared something about his past. “Are you going to tell Blaine than we're roommates then? Or like with us having sex you're going to keep him in the dark?” he asked, deciding to change the subject. 

“No, unlike my sex life... where I live is far less private. I'm actually surprised you haven't told him we're fuck buddies yourself,” Kurt replied. 

“He never asked, so I haven't bothered,” Sebastian explained. In reality he had decided revealing that secret would turn Blaine off to the idea of eventually caving and sleeping with him. Only now armed with the fact that he was pretty sure Blaine was in love with Kurt, that decision had changed. All that was needed now was the right situation to happen and he was content to wait for it. 

“Glad we're on the same page then. But one last thing, let's not let this living arrangement mean we have more sex than usual. I mean we can still use it to resolve any battles or when we've bored enough. But we shouldn't use easy access as an excuse here, I might not be looking for sex elsewhere still. But that doesn't mean I think our fucks have any special meaning,” Kurt warned him as he stood up off the bed. 

Sebastian gave a cocky laugh, “That's been my view from the start,” he assured. “So are you staying or coming?” Sebastian asked, intentionally messing the words up to have a sexual meaning. 

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian's comment. “Who says I can't do both, but not right now. Oh and Blaine's coming back tomorrow and I've offered to have a welcome back thing for him. Show up if you feel like it,” he muttered as he headed out of his room. 

Sebastian grabbed for Kurt's book and went back to reading, he had no idea how being Kurt's roommate would turn out, but either way once again his life wouldn't be boring. Though his life hadn't been dull before had picked up that perfect ass at Feeling. But what had happened since that first encounter still had become surprising even to him. The only reason Sebastian had gone along with it all was because as usual, he ended up getting all the spoils.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Kurt ended up surprising Blaine by coming to see him in person the first full day he was back from New York. Blaine couldn't even try to hide how much that fact delighted him and he suddenly felt almost bashful when he greeted Kurt at the door. Then he was quick to notice, as usual Kurt looked amazing, this time being dressed in a simple yet stylish green grey long sleeve shirt, tight black skinny jeans and a skull print light brown scarf that had to be by Alexander McQueen. It made Blaine’s own outfit choice of a red and white striped polo shirt and a pair of shorts boring by comparison. Seeing Kurt in the flesh after two weeks only made him realize how much he had missed him. This was a detail that Blaine somehow managed to keep hidden, though as usual it wasn't easy to accomplish. “Hey there, Kurt! It's great to see you,” Blaine said as he grinned at him.

Kurt smile was more subdued but no less genuine as he let Blaine usher him into his apartment. “Welcome back Blaine, ready for a night of fun?” he asked.

Blaine laughed lightly. If Sebastian had said the same thing his tone would of suggested a different type of fun. But with Kurt there was no chance for any misunderstanding, which was almost a shame. “Oh you bet! Are we going to Feeling then?” he asked.

“No, I thought it was time to mix it up a bit. We're going to another club that's closer to your place,” Kurt began to explain; he then saw that Michael and Nick were sitting at the couch playing some video game. He walked up behind them and leaned on the couch, bringing his head between them. “And you two are more than welcome to join us. I don't think your girlfriend would protest going to a gay club either, Nick,” Kurt told them with a grin.

“How can any guy, straight or gay say no to a night out on the town?” Nick replied with a laugh.

“Sure I'm game, I missed out the last time,” Michael added.

“Excellent boys! This will be a proper welcome back party then,” Kurt said with satisfaction.

Blaine could only start to smile warmly at the three of them, it was clear that Kurt was trying to make up for his actions the last time he was here. In fact it was almost like Kurt was a totally different person, the question was, which one was the real Kurt Hummel. As the three of them began to chatter away Blaine's smile began to change to a look of confusion. To anyone who didn't know Kurt well, like his roommates, nothing would of seemed out of place. But for Blaine, it was alarming how different he was acting, though not so much in words, Kurt's usual ridged body language was loose and easy and Blaine couldn't help but stare at the scene in front of him in shock. Kurt had long passed just trying to be friendlier towards acting the complete opposite of how he usually was. Even when Kurt and Blaine were alone, he never allowed himself to be this open, this natural, or Blaine assumed this was him being natural.

“Better dress to impress then...” Kurt began playfully but then he saw the look Blaine was giving him and he paused. “What's up with you Blaine? Are you ill?” he asked.

“Who are you?" Blaine muttered before he could think. If he had thought before he spoke he would of seen what a bad call saying that had been. But Kurt was just acting too different he had no time to recover from the surprise.

Kurt became very still as he stared at Blaine's shocked face, he had been so focused on making up for his leaving the morning when he crashed at their place. That Kurt hadn't noticed how much he had let his guard down, this was the same problem he had the last time. That the whole positive air of the place made Kurt confused, so that he didn't know how to act. It was infuriating and Kurt fought the urge to become aloof and push them away. Because once again they had done nothing wrong. “I... shit!” Kurt shouted as he struggled to recover. Only it wasn't working that well and he knew he was teetering towards breaking down.

Michael and Nick sensed something bigger than they could imagine was happening so they took the silence to make their escape. Nick stood up and started down the hall that lead to the bedrooms. “I'm just going to go get dressed then,” he muttered.

“Yeah me too,” Michael agreed as he hurried after him and out of sight.

When they were alone Blaine could only look at Kurt and for the first time he could tell what he was feeling and that sent off warning singles in Blaine's mind. Kurt was afraid, no terrified and Blaine had no clue why. “Kurt... what's wrong?” he asked with concern.

Kurt kept his mouth clenched shut as his lips began to quiver from the sheer force of holding himself together. He wrapped his arms tightly around his chest and grabbed his shoulders, as if it would add an extra layer of protection. But there was no bully in front of him; no words of hate and ignorance, only the look of concern and caring and the emotions that it brought forth in Kurt were destroying the inner barriers of his scared mind. When Blaine stepped forward Kurt on instinct lunged backward so his back end hit the back of the couch. “Don't Blaine... I'm sorry I can't...” he warned, the plea was almost a half sob from the strain.

Blaine felt helpless at first but he didn't give up trying to comfort his friend and he walked up to Kurt, he was crying Blaine realized. He looked at Kurt's tear stained cheeks and Blaine's heart began to ache, with the need to comfort the boy he loved, to protect him and reassure him, to make everything right. “Kurt, let me help, it doesn't make you weak. I promise I won't hurt you,” He said soothingly as he got up close.

“I want to believe you Blaine, but it's not possible. Here you are offering everything and wanting nothing in return and my mind keeps telling me not to trust you. I'm sorry; I can't believe I'm so fucked up that I'm breaking down like this. It's just so hard sometimes, to act like I don't care and to be so strong and superior. I don't regret ending up like this, it was the only option... but sometimes I just want to fucking give up! Because I don't know who I am anymore!” Kurt whimpered as his legs came out from under him and he slid down against the couch into a ball on the floor.

“You're not alone there Kurt, we're all messed up on some level believe me, I know I am. Just like I know that sometimes you can't stay strong all the time, no matter how hard you try. That the slightest thing can set you off....” Blaine began to tell him as he pulled Kurt back up to a standing position, stopping him from closing off from the world. “Don't run away Kurt, don't give in, and don’t give up because you're still you,” Blaine told him softly. When Kurt couldn't say anything in reply he let out a large sigh and he held open his arms. “Come here,” he urged.

Kurt shook his head. How come when Sebastian touched him he didn't flinch or hesitate, but when it was Blaine, he faltered. The answer was simple, what Blaine was offering with that touch was something Kurt didn't deserve, didn't believe in, didn't need, or he had thought he didn't. “No. I can't,” Kurt muttered as he made himself recover, harden back up, bringing forth the very memories that had changed him in the first place.

When he finally succeeded he looked back over at Blaine, he had planned to shrug it off. Only he saw the hurt in Blaine's eyes from the rejection to his touch and he began to crumble again. Kurt forgot about his walls, all the painful memories, everything that had shaped him into the man he was now and took Blaine fiercely into his arms, pressing their bodies together. Only the embrace wasn't sexual, wasn't carnal, it was genuine and the warmth it brought rocked him to his core. “I'm so sorry Blaine, I told you I'd only end up hurting you,” He said softly.

Blaine began to laugh awkwardly, but he couldn't help himself from resting his head on Kurt's shoulder and begin to breath him in. He had dreamed this, being in Kurt's arms, the reason for the embrace was far from idealistic, but it didn't diminish it. Blaine didn't want the tender moment to end but he knew it had to, if they wanted to move past it and not have their evening ruined. Blaine pulled back and touched Kurt's cheek lightly, seeing the guilt on his face. Blaine wanted to kiss him so bad, but instead he just smiled at him warmly. “I told you, you're not the only one who's messed up. We've all gone through shit Kurt, me included. And I'm not implying yours wasn't any better or worse. Just we all deal with it different ways,” Blaine pointed out.

Kurt closed his eyes and began to nod in agreement and he felt his strength begin to return to him. Until Kurt was finally able to laugh the whole breakdown off and leave it behind. Despite his private nature Kurt wanted to make one thing clear before he forgot the whole episode.

“Before we forget about it Blaine, you have to know, you have done nothing to cause this. It's hard to explain but being here, in such a natural and genuine atmosphere is off setting. I've changed so much to be able to survive that I can't live in normal society. That's why living with Sebastian works so well I think, because while it's not dangerous in any way, it's familiar. This person I've become and the lifestyle I've come to live by is to use to all the snark and knows how to deal with people like him. But when I'm here with you, when we're not alone I see that you're not just the exception to the rule. That there actual are genuinely kind people out there who don't look at me with judgment and I... I don't know how to deal with it. All I can think about is why the fuck didn't I get that in my life, that I did something to deserve everything that has happened to me. That I'm not worthy of being wanted... even as just a friend,” Kurt began to explain but he had to stop or he'd risk breaking down again.

Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's shoulder lightly as was glad to see he didn't flinch or pull away from the contact. “It's okay Kurt, thank you for trying to explain it to me. I understand now, I really do, so thank you. But if it's too hard for you, just forget about it. I actually like the man you've become, in addition to this version of you. I like them both and I wouldn't choose one over the other because they're all you, all my friend,” Blaine assured him.

Kurt just nodded and he was back. “Thank fucking god Sebastian wasn't here,” he said with a laugh.

“Actually he might have stopped it from happening,” Blaine had to admit. “Guess he has his uses,” he laughed.

Kurt laughed back at Blaine's point and the two of them let it move them forward and past the dramatic moment. Even when he wasn't in the room Sebastian had helped them and that was probably the reason why they both put up with him enough to consider him a friend. Without Sebastian to make things simpler, it might have been too hard with Kurt and Blaine wanting totally things from each other. With Sebastian Kurt could use him for what he wanted with no guilt, because he was doing the same thing to him. But with Blaine, Kurt felt like he was taking everything and giving Blaine nothing in return.

Michael and Nick fortunately chose that moment to return into the room and it broke the remaining tension. Kurt snapped back into his normal mannerism, making sure he didn't drop too much out of character this time. He eyed them both up and down and gave them an approving nod. “Yes that will do I guess, you are straight after all,” Kurt said with a smirk.

“Thanks, I think, you guys ready to party?” Nick asked as he clapped his hands together.

Kurt looked at Blaine who nodded with enthusiasm and Kurt began to chuckle. “Oh yes,” he announced.

“And drink!” Blaine added.   
________________________________________________________________________

Either because they were both good actors or through the aid of alcohol, Kurt and Blaine ended up having a very fun night at the club. Once again Sebastian was the main reason, his cocky selfish attitude mixed things up and made it all casual and fun. Though as far as fun went for Sebastian, it was way more toned down and not sexual.

Kurt for one was back to normal and there were no signs that he had ever cracked under the pressure of it all. His breakdown was just another bitter memory to push down and be forgotten. Except, Kurt didn't want to forget all of it, not the warm feeling of Blaine in his arms, not wanting or expecting sex from the contact. For now he just let the lines of his memory blur till nothing was recognizable and he focused on the present. At the moment it was hard to do anything but laugh at Blaine as he started to dance with Nick and Michael.

“He doesn't have any game when he's drunk,” Sebastian muttered as he watched the three of them in disapproval.

“I don't think he's really ever tried to have any, Sebastian,” Kurt pointed out with a shrug.

Sebastian glanced over at Kurt and draped his arm over his shoulder, bringing his face close. “Let's show them how it's done huh?” he suggested.

Kurt made an annoyed face at first but let out a sigh in defeat. “Fine, only don't shove your tongue down my throat.” Kurt warned as he let Sebastian lead him out on the dance floor.

Sebastian hooked his finger in the front of Kurt's pants as they pushed their way through the crowd, pulling his fuck buddy along. Sebastian pressed up against Kurt from behind, bring his mouth close to the shorter mans ear. “Don't want those three to see how turned on I can make you feel huh?” Sebastian whispered as he ran his hands down Kurt's sides and came to rest them on his hips, their bodies pressed close together. Kurt growled in protest but he didn't bother to pull away and he upped the game by bringing his arms up to run his hands through Sebastian's hair, moving his hips and ass against Sebastian at the same time.

“I don't want anyone to see that,” Kurt said causally as they began to sway and dance to the music. It was still a game to them, like they were calling each other’s bluff. But Kurt was glad that Sebastian never tried to take things too far. He still knew his decision not to broadcast their sexual relationship was the right choice. Yet it was also clear that how they were dancing wasn't chaste so anyone who noticed them, Blaine and his friends included, might clue in anyway.

“Oh yeah they're totally fucking,” Nick told Blaine as he looked over at pair dancing.

“They are? Oh wait... yeah... they so are,” Michael agreed.

Blaine sighed; he wasn't going to let their display ruin his night for him. No, the sheer amount of booze in him wouldn't allow it. “Can't let them have all the fun,” Blaine muttered as he broke apart from his roommates and strutted over to the pair. Blaine pushed up at them until he forced his way between their close bodies and Kurt and Sebastian were now grinding against Blaine from both ends.

“How nice of you to join us, Blaine,” Sebastian said, not fazed by the additional dance partner.

“Just don't start groping him, Sebastian,” Kurt warned, since Sebastian had turned to face the front half of Blaine. Kurt had been surprised by Blaine's sudden arrival but he didn't bother to pull away and back off. Instead he simply placed his hands on Blaine's hips, making sure to keep his groin from touching Blaine's ass still, and went with it. Then as the music picked up the three of them released their hold on one another and just began to dance at a safer distance. Nick and Michael even joined them and that started off the rest of the night to be far more controlled but just as fun.

But eventually all nights must come to and end, even for the young. When it got late enough, or rather early enough since it was 3am, they all decided to call it a night. Kurt helped guide Blaine's unstable figure out of the building and onto the streets. Sebastian was still inside, getting some guy’s number and Nick and Jeff had gone to grab their jackets. So for the moment the pair were alone and Kurt decided to use that to his advantage.

“So Blaine, would it be totally inappropriate to give you a welcome back kiss? Strictly as a gesture of fellowship of course,” Kurt asked him innocently. If he had been slightly less intoxicated he might have realized what a bad idea it was.

“Probably but like I care! Come here and kiss away!” Blaine blurted out eagerly.

Kurt laughed and leaned forward to kiss Blaine full on the mouth, he had intended to keep it chaste but like last time their lips had touched, control was hard to maintain. The alcohol in their blood, lowering their inhibitions certainly wasn't helping either. The combined result of the drinks and their barely chained desire ended up being a dangerous combo. Normally Kurt would have stopped the kiss when Blaine's hands grabbed his waist and pulled him close, or when Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's curly locks. But as their lips opened and their tongues where added, increasing the pleasure of the experience, it was no use.

“How about we...” Blaine began to murmur through their kisses, only he didn't get the chance to finish.

“The fuck? How come I'm not allowed to tongue Blaine but you can, Kurt,” Sebastian announced as the pair broke apart from the sudden noise and turned in unison to see Sebastian grinning at them smugly, his arms crossed over his chest.

Kurt tried to shrug the whole show he had seen off, “Because I know when to stop,” but when Sebastian began to laugh in response, Kurt realized he was kidding himself.

“Really, because it sure didn't look like it,” Sebastian said as he walked over to them and slipped his arm around Blaine's waist suddenly. “Is it my turn next Blaine?” he asked seductively.

Blaine blinked as his mind began to clear. “Oh no, one error in judgment is enough for me. No offence Kurt, it was hot but... yeah...” Blaine muttered.

Kurt just nodded. “Stupid? Yeah I get that and here's the other two. Nick, Michael I trust we can leave Blaine in your care now?” he asked them.

Nick nodded and he pushed Sebastian away from Blaine and he complied without any protest. “Oh yeah, I know how to deal with a drunk Blaine, though he's not completely gone,” Nick replied.

Kurt sighed, so there wasn't much chance that Blaine would forget his error in judgment then, oh well what was done was done. “Noted, anyway tonight was fun boys. I'll call you later Blaine, glad you're back,” Kurt called as he turned and walked towards Sebastian who had hailed them a taxi. Despite the short walk home, Kurt was in no mood or a sober enough state to attempt to make it home on foot.

“Bye, Kurt!” Blaine shouted.

Kurt piled in beside Sebastian in the back seat of the cab and ignored the look he was giving him. Until it was starting to bother him and Kurt sighed. “Yes?” he hissed.

“Nothing,” he taunted and left Kurt alone after that.

Kurt wasn't sure what Sebastian was planning, because he knew that look meant he was up to something, but as usual he didn't bother to care.   
_____________________________________________________________________________

Waking up the next morning and not vomiting had been a feat Kurt was proud about, not sleeping with Sebastian that night had been the other. Though that hadn't been hard since Sebastian hadn't approached him for sex and Kurt took no offence to it. All he was glad about was that it was his day off and so he didn't need to be anywhere. Kurt had nominated the day to be one of his recharge days where his only company would be himself. But before he could start the day he needed a cup of coffee to recharge his drained batteries.

“And he lives,” Sebastian announced sarcastically from his seat at the kitchen table.

Kurt just ignored his snide comment and stumbled onwards to the coffee machine and was surprised to find an already prepared steaming cup waiting for him. Kurt eyed the cup and then turned to eye Sebastian suspiciously. “I don’t know if I should drink this...” he muttered.

“Like I'd slip anything in it. I don't need you drugged to want me,” Sebastian commented.

“Neither do you, for anyone,” Kurt growled as he took a long drip of the glorious dark liquid inside the mug.

“Says the guy who had his tongue down Blaine's throat last night.”

“Don't remind me,” Kurt groaned as he began to walk back into his bedroom.

“Going to go back for more at Feelings tonight? Blaine says he's coming,” Sebastian asked.

“No! I'm having some much needed me time tonight,” Kurt called back.

“Just call it jerking off Kurt, it's more hot,” Sebastian suggested.

“Fuck off!” Kurt shouted back.   
____________________________________________________________________

Kurt’s night of alone time turned out to have a special guest when Mercedes ending up texting him saying she was free to Skype and Kurt didn't feel like turning her down. She was one of the few people from high school that Kurt still liked and enjoyed talking to and they hadn't spoken in months. He brought out his laptop and was just about to click on the Skype icon when Kurt realized he was being watched. Kurt glanced up from his spot on the bed and saw Sebastian was silently staring at him. “What? I said I'm not going tonight so make yourself scarce,” Kurt reminded him.

“I'm just wondering what could be more entertaining than going to Feeling. You don't need to resort to porn, you can see it in person if you know where to look,” Sebastian explained.

Kurt groaned and in his anger his hand slipped and the Skype log on music began and he cursed under his breath. “I'm not going to watch porn Sebastian, so it would be pretty boring if you stayed to leer at me. Give my regards to Blaine and don't let me ruin your night,” Kurt muttered as he hoped Sebastian would leave before Mercedes came on Skype.

“Fine have fun with your boring night, I'm off. I'll enjoy having Blaine all to myself after all,” Sebastian taunted but when he got no reaction from Kurt he gave up, fully bored and headed through Kurt's doorway and out of the apartment.

Kurt gave a sigh of relief when he was gone and Mercedes' face appeared on the screen of his laptop. “Hi Mercedes, you cut your hair! It looks adorable!” Kurt said as a warm smile spread across his face. Aside from his dad, step-mom and step-brother, Mercedes was the only other person Kurt would allow himself to revert to his old self. More because he didn't want them to know how much he had changed, he had kept it well-hidden back then. Mainly because he knew they wouldn't be impressed but more than anything, he didn't want to worry them.

“Hi there yourself Kurt, it's been far too long since I've seen your face. What has been keeping you so busy? I never seem to be able to catch you when I call and my texts often end up getting ignored. What the hell is up with that?” Mercedes demanded.

“Sorry I've just been busy, with work and everything and it was just the end of the school year so finals,” Kurt explained.

“And the fact that it looks like you've moved, because that can't possibly be the same room I saw you in the last time,” Mercedes added.

Kurt glanced around at the walls; the entire room was larger and a different shape, so there was no point in trying to deny it. “Yes I did move actually, it's going well so far,” Kurt answered.

“Did the Santana clone piss you off too much?”

“It was more her stupid boyfriend, but she won't be missed,” Kurt told her.

“How's the new roommate or roommates fairing then? I want details, Kurt,” she urged.

Kurt rolled his eyes; he wasn't about to describe Sebastian to her in his entirety. “There's just one and he's fine but I don't want to talk about him. I want to hear about you, how's the glamorous life in LA fairing? I bought the album you ended up doing back up for, I felt so proud.”

“Thanks, though I wish you could hear me better but you gotta start somewhere I suppose.” Mercedes replied. “We really need to see each other in person sometime, I could come and visit you maybe? I hear San Francisco is oddly foggy and almost chilly in the summer and I could use a break from this heat,” Mercedes suggested.

Kurt fought the urge to panic at the idea, he could only imagine what would happen if Mercedes met Sebastian! But more so if she came to visit Kurt wouldn't know how to act around her when they weren't alone. “Uh I don’t know... I don't really think that would work, Mercedes,” Kurt began to stutter quickly in reply.

“Do you got something you want to hide from me Kurt?”

“No,” Kurt lied.

“Like a secret boyfriend or something?” She teased.

“As if,” he scoffed.   
___________________________________________________________

When Blaine's head had stopped pounding enough in the morning to think clearly, his mind had quickly begun to fill with anxiety over the idea of facing Kurt again after their kiss. Or kisses, rather, since as sketchy as his memory was, he knew there had been more than one. Blaine felt so stupid, he knew Kurt wasn't constantly thinking about it or how much he wanted it to happen again. He certainly hoped Kurt hadn't been aware how close he had come to suggesting they should go back to his place and continue.

Sebastian's arrival couldn't have come at a better time, or else he could have woken up with a naked Kurt beside him on the bed. Why was that a problem again? Blaine was beginning to wonder if he should just give into temptation and sleep with Kurt. Sebastian, he knew, sure wasn't stopping himself. As much as he was dreading facing Kurt so soon, when he saw Sebastian arrive on his own his face fell. “Hey there Sebastian.” Blaine said as he came to sit beside him at the bar.

“Hey Blaine, how's your head? End up puking this morning?” Sebastian asked.

“No I didn't and my head is fine thank you! I wasn't THAT drunk,” Blaine declared.

“Sure... whatever you say,” Sebastian replied with a grin. _'Come on, ask about Kurt, I can tell you want to,'_ Sebastian thought to himself. For his scheme to work he needed Blaine to bring him up and Sebastian had a feeling all he had to do was wait. “Then why do you look so down? Shouldn't being in my company make you happy? Or were you hoping to see someone else?” Sebastian questioned him as he leaned in closer, his face showing concern, though it was all an act.

Blaine was thrown off guard from Sebastian showing actual concern, but that didn't mean he was about to admit the truth. Instead he just ordered a drink and let out a sigh. “I'm good, sorry,” he muttered.

“Because I got to say this isn't like you Blaine, you're normally so cheerful and it's something I enjoy watching. So I am having a tough time guessing what could possible put you in a sad mood. I might not act like it most of the time, but I can be a good listener. You can tell me anything Blaine, it might help,” Sebastian urged softly, he hoped Blaine's weakened love struck state would drop his guard down a bit.

Blaine was reluctant to go there since Sebastian's change of heart seemed too good to be true. But then he reminded himself how he always liked to give people the benefit of the doubt and Sebastian might even be helpful. He certainly knew Kurt better than Nick did and he realized it was a good opening to ask the big question. “What exactly is going on with you and Kurt then?” he asked at point blank.

“We're fuck buddies,” Sebastian answered back.

Even when Blaine had thought that was the case for quite a while now. Plus it meant they weren't in an actual relationship. Blaine's shock wasn't any less when Sebastian announced it like he had been asked something far less personal. “For how long?”

“Since we first met and I took his virginity.”

“You what?” Blaine blurted out in surprise.

Sebastian pretended to find his reaction surprising and he began to chuckle. “God you're so in love with him aren't you?” he muttered.

Blaine was ready to deny it but he was tired from keeping it in all the time so he just took his scotch, drank it in one large gulp and let out a large sigh. “How'd you know... oh god do you think Kurt knows too then!” Blaine said as his expression changed to horror.

Sebastian leaned forward and touched Blaine's back softly and began to rub it, this was all going the way he wanted. “Relax Blaine, Kurt has no idea... I only noticed because I've seen all the signs before. I can't tell you how many guys have fallen madly in love with me, it such a fucking pain. Sorry, but you need to realize Kurt doesn't believe in love,” he pointed out.

Again hearing what he had guessed all along still hurt, but he tried to take it in stride. Blaine's depressed mood wasn't getting any better and the scotch hadn't helped. “I thought so, he warned me himself that he wasn't the dating type. I just... fuck I don't know what to do; I wanted him so bad when we kissed last night. But I just don't want to be some casual fuck! Sorry no offence,” Blaine commented.

“None taken, we're just having casual sex Blaine, yes sometimes it's hot as fuck but there's no emotion. I won't judge you for it but feelings are overrated, as for love, it's just a fairytale, Kurt knows it, I know it, over half the guys in this club know it. All that matters is coming, keep yourself in enough control that you don't overstep and life can be pretty good,” Sebastian explained.

“That's fucked up, Sebastian,” Blaine muttered.

“From your point of view maybe, but who's the mopey one right now?” Sebastian pointed out. He called for the bartender and looked back at Blaine, “We'll have two rounds of shots, the type to mend a broken heart,” Sebastian explained and Kent just nodded and headed off.

“I don't have a broken heart Sebastian, Kurt's clueless remember and after what you've told me I'm keeping it that way.”

“Are you jealous that I've fucked Kurt? He'd be more than willing, so don't whine to me. It's you who wants to be his boyfriend not me.”

“Are the shots here yet?” Blaine moaned as his head came down to rest on the table with a small thud.

Sebastian knew what his next move would be now, he stood up and placed his arms over Blaine and placed a shot glass in front of Blaine. “Drink up Blaine, it can only help,” he urged.

“Don't try to get me drunk, Sebastian,” Blaine moaned but he sat up and picked the shot glass up anyway. Sebastian took his and they clinked the glasses together and Blaine threw the hard liquor down his throat. “Smooth,” he wheezed as the shot burned all the way down.

“There is another option you know,” Sebastian finally announced.

Here it was, Blaine knew Sebastian had ulterior motives to being such a considerate and caring friend, as far as he was concerned anyway. “I'm listening,” he replied, giving him a chance to prove Blaine wrong.

“I could take your mind off Kurt for you, help you get over him. I know you declined before but you need to get laid, Blaine. How long has it even been for you?” Sebastian asked as he began to massage Blaine's shoulders, urging him forward, but never going so far as to force in anyway. He still wanted it to be Blaine's choice when he finally gave in and slept with him.

“Why does everyone seem so interesting in knowing when the last time I had sex was? It's been a while okay,” Blaine muttered as he gulped down the second shot, not bothering to wait for Sebastian this time.

Sebastian took his own second shot and moved it out of Blaine's reach, he didn't want him to get wasted, just a bit tipsy and looser. “Tell me how long it's been or I'll tell Kurt that you love him,” It was a total bluff since Kurt would never believe him if he did, but Blaine didn't know that.

Blaine turned to look at Sebastian and for once he actually was starting to get angry from the threat. “You wouldn't...” he said in disbelief.

“Try me Anderson, fess up and give me the number. How long?” Sebastian asked as he brought his head to rest on Blaine's shoulder. “Whisper it in my ear if it's easier,” he breathed.

Blaine was trapped with no way out, so he sighed and relented. “Three years,” Blaine whispered.

“Are you fucking serious! Since you were, what eighteen, that's almost worse than being a virgin, Blaine!” Sebastian said in disbelief.

“Yeah well the last time I had sex was not good, so I just decided not to do it again unless I got serious with someone, like an actual loving relationship,” Blaine muttered.

“Blaine, that is bullshit, you're denying yourself so much pleasure. Ask Kurt; you don't have to be dating someone to have amazing sex. Let me prove it to you, let me surprise you and show you what you've been missing. You turned me down before but you need this Blaine, to try to get Kurt out of your mind, or at least enough to be able to be around him and not look so pathetic,” Sebastian urged as he slipped into his seduction mode.

“My answer from before still stands Sebastian, it's not the answer, at least for me,” Blaine warned him.

“Remember I've had sex with Kurt, Blaine, I've seen every inch of his naked body, touched every part of him. Had my cock in his tight and ready ass, I've heard him moan and scream in pleasure. I know what he likes, I could teach you, or I could show you what Kurt fucks like, either way you wouldn't regret it. Kurt wouldn't be interested in a virginal guy like you, if you want any chance of changing his mind on emotions and love. You're not going to get anywhere if you keep it tame; sex is the only way to change things. Because when he spreads his legs and opens up for you, if you're into topping mind you, he's good at both for the record. He might open a part of him that's been locked away. Don't you want to see if that's possible? You say you love him,” Sebastian told him.

“So the way to get Kurt to love me is to have you fuck me first?” Blaine asked sarcastically.

“Exactly,” Sebastian replied.

“Kurt is right, you can be a selfish prick at times,” Blaine groaned.

“But one who's knocking boots with Kurt. Who's in the right then I wonder,” Sebastian commented.

Blaine paused. It made him wonder how close Kurt and Sebastian had become since their friendship included sex. When Sebastian had been suggesting Kurt might reveal part of his real self and leave hope of his relationship growing to more if sex was in the equation. Was Sebastian speaking from experience? That as much as they liked to fight and Sebastian insisted there was no emotion, The big question was how did he and Kurt really feel about one another. Blaine knew if he asked them and there was more than it seemed he'd never get them to admit it. The whole idea seemed insane and yet he couldn't get it out of his mind. But even that possibility didn't change his mind about turning Sebastian down. “Sorry, not interested. Can we drop it?” Blaine asked.

Sebastian just nodded and stood back up. “Sure, I have my standards Blaine, and I don't find the idea of rape sexy, not that that's what this is. Just you need to know, in all my years of having sex, I have never fucked someone who wasn't willing. Drunk out of their mind yes, but then, they chose to get that drunk,” he informed him.

“I believe you Sebastian, from the start I knew you'd never be capable of that. It's why I was fine with becoming your friend. You're a prick but you make life interesting, just keep all of this from Kurt okay? I'll figure it out, I'm in love with him yes, but I want to keep being his friend still,” Blaine explained.

“I can live with that, want to call it quits then? You okay to head home on your own?” Sebastian asked.

Blaine nodded. “I'm good thanks, but let's get out on the dance floor first. Just not too close now, don't want to put on a show like you and Kurt did last night,” Blaine warned as he headed out on the dance floor.

“You're no fun,” Sebastian teased with a laugh. Despite being shot down again Sebastian had expected this and things were still going as planned, he was confident in the end Blaine could cave and sleep with him and would thank him for it. _____________________________________________________________________________________

But when Blaine arrived back home to an empty apartment he couldn't wipe the images that kept forming in his mind. Ever since Sebastian had described to him about having sex with Kurt he couldn't keep the visuals out. Only it wasn't Sebastian that Kurt was fucking in his imagination, it was Blaine. Blaine's hands on Kurt's sleek body, Kurt's mouth on his ready cock, Kurt's hot naked body pressed up against his own. It had been a struggle to keep his libido in check, especially since Sebastian would have loved to use his horny state of mind to his advantage. Blaine wasn't about to let him get his way and he had resisted everything he had thrown at him. To a point when they parted Sebastian assured him he'd behave the next time they hung out and Blaine almost believed him.

Just now those sensual images were returning to him and his cock was rising to respond. Blaine took in a deep breath and let it out as he tried to think of the least sexy things he could think of. Then his phone began to vibrate in his pocket and he welcomed the distraction getting a text could bring, he only hoped it wasn't Kurt. It turned out not to be, instead it was from Sebastian.

_I promised I'd be good but I found this on my phone and I couldn't help but share. Enjoy the present._

Blaine stared at the file Sebastian had included with the attachment and he wasn't sure what to do. He felt like a teen that had snuck onto his parents’ computer and was the reading the 'do you really want to click on this' warning. But like he had when he was younger there was no way he couldn't click and Blaine's finger touched the screen of his phone.

The file opened up and a photo of Kurt, a very naked and erotic looking Kurt who eyes where shut, appeared and Blaine realized he was riding Sebastian during sex. Nothing but Sebastian's partially covered hipbones were visible and Blaine was sure Kurt had no idea Sebastian had even taken the photo. If he did he was sure Sebastian wouldn't be alive to send it to him. “This is cruel Sebastian!” Blaine shouted and he didn't bother to text him back that fact. Blaine couldn't look away either and he felt his cock responding to the photo and Blaine gave up and gave into the pleasure. He went into his room and closed his door, since he never wanted Nick to walk in on him jerking off ever again, and began to undo the fly on his pants.

The slight shame he felt at masturbating to a naked photo of Kurt couldn't make him stop himself. This also wasn't the first time he had jerked off while thinking about Kurt either. This new visual aid just made it easier to start and he just lay on his bed and let his mind go where it wanted. He imagined that it was Kurt's hand that pulled on his cock and began to pump it with his fist. Blaine let out a quiet moan as he moved his hand up and down on his length and let all his pent up sexual desire for Kurt wash over him. “Kurt.” he shouted in a half groan. More, he craved more, he wanted to fuck Kurt so bad or be fucked by him, he didn't care. But more than anything, despite what he was doing, he wanted to love him, to be loved in return. It didn't take long for Blaine to reach his breaking point and shout out Kurt's name as he came. Only when he was done he didn't feel that much better.

Frustrated with himself and his weakness, Blaine stood up and decided he needed to work through his sexually charged energy some other way. After cleaning up Blaine changed into a pair of sweat pants and tank top and grabbed his bad of boxing gear. One of the things he liked most about his apartment building was that it had it's own small gym for the occupants to use. Luckily it was late enough for the night, but early enough for others, that the room was currently empty. Blaine took a seat on the bench and began to tape up his hands, like he had done so many times when he was a teenager. But dealing with bullies was far easier and that only made Blaine angrier with himself.

“This is no way to feel about it, Blaine,” he told himself as he stood up and took his anger out on the punching bag hanging from the wall. “You can't punch how you feel out of your body! You can't change anyone's mind!” Blaine shouted as he hit the bag harder and harder, as if making himself feel pain from the effort would help.

“What do you want to happen anyway? I don't want to change Kurt! I don't want to sleep with Sebastian! I just want....” Blaine muttered over the sounds of coming in contact with the bag filled the room.

He realized some people were most likely asleep so he toned it down and kept quieter. He probably wasn't even supposed to be in the room working out at this hour anyway. But for once Blaine didn't care, he needed this. Blaine was sure come the morning he could move past it and keep his feelings hidden from Kurt. If he was so set on keeping him in his life, just as a friend, then he would just have to accept everything. The fact that Kurt didn't believe in love, didn't want a romantic relationship, that he and Sebastian were fucking and had been since day one. But then he began to think about that last fact, they had been fucking since before he and Kurt had met then.

From what he knew Kurt had met Sebastian only a few weeks before Blaine had appeared. So the whole time since Blaine had met Kurt and befriended him, he had been having a casual relationship with Sebastian. The only thing that had changed now was that Blaine knew about it, well that and his own feelings. But to Kurt nothing had changed at all and for some reason that fact made it easier to cope with. All the things that had happened between then, their first kiss on the dance floor, Kurt's emotional break down and the hug that followed and their kiss last night. It all had happened when Kurt was getting his sexual needs elsewhere. It was Blaine's choice that he and Kurt hadn't slept with each other so with this new epiphany, Blaine knew he could recover, that he could get through it.

“Once again, this is all thanks to Sebastian,” Blaine muttered as he threw one last punch and he imagined it was Sebastian's head. Despite him making it easier to be friends with Kurt, he still was a challenge to deal with at times.

Blaine was finally finished being angry and sexually frustrated and he felt his usual optimism return to him. His phone buzzed once again and he rolled his eyes, thinking it had to be Sebastian again with more 'presents' but he was pleasantly surprised, it was from Kurt.

_Sorry I didn't show tonight, I just wanted a night to relax._

Blaine laughed lightly as he grabbed for his towel and began to wipe the sweat off his neck and face. It was hard to text a reply when his hands were still taped up so he quickly began to unravel one so his fingers were free to reply.

_It's fine; I need those types of days sometime too._

_Did Sebastian behave himself without me there to keep watch?_

Blaine stopped laughing, he had a feeling Kurt's snarky banter with Sebastian would have a whole new meaning now that he knew they were having sex. But like with everything else he was determined to not let it get to him.

_It's Sebastian, what do you think? lol_

_______________________________________________________________________

After talking to Mercedes for most of the day prior, Kurt was feeling somewhat nostalgic and knew there was another call he had been putting off to make. So during his lunch break at work, Kurt sat down in the empty break room, he had timed his break so there'd be no one there to overhear his call, and dialed up his father. He had been dreading this, not that he and his dad had any real issues, and they were still a family. But Kurt had to admit they weren't as close as they used to be but that was natural response when Kurt had moved out and headed off for school. Though in his heart he knew that wasn't the only reason that he had started to pull away, ever so slightly before moving out. Not that he didn't still love and respect Burt; it was just Kurt knew he couldn't use him as a shield, as someone to depend on.

Kurt had intentionally kept a number of his hardships from his dad and as a result, Burt no longer knew his son, at least not as well when he was a teenager. The fact that Burt rarely commented on that when they spoke was the reason Kurt didn't cut their connection entirely. Hoping he wouldn't regret it later Kurt waited silently as the phone began to ring and his dad picked up on the other end.

“Hi Kurt, about time you called me up,” Burt said, but his tone was light.

Kurt didn't even try to stop the warm smile that spread across his face. Like with Mercedes, Kurt allowed himself to be at ease around his immediate family. Which pretty much meant he acted the opposite of his usual coarse and jaded self when he was with them, or in this case, talking to them. “Hi dad, yeah I know, sorry about that,” Kurt apologized.

“Let's skip the lengthy apology because I doubt neither of us has the time. So how's life in San Francisco been? You just finished your finals a few weeks ago too, how'd those go?” Burt asked his son.

“Life's been good, busy but in a good way for the most part, as usual it's started to get all foggy here. But that means I still get to wear sweaters and cardigans so I'm not complaining. As for the tests and project they went very well, I'm pretty much top of my class. But again considering how I barely let myself have time for anything but studying that's no surprise,” Kurt began to explain.

“Yeah I remember bugging you about that fact, I mean it's good that you're so focused on your school work Kurt. But you can't let that be your whole life, didn't you leave Lima to... yah know find the lifestyle you knew you deserved to have? Life’s pretty boring if you keep to yourself, kid,” Burt began, starting one of their many father-son talks.

Kurt rolled his eyes even when Burt couldn't see his face. “Stop the speech dad, I actually have a social life now and amazingly friends to go with it,” Kurt muttered.

“Is that why you've been so busy Kurt then?” Burt almost teased.

“For some of it yes, but I won't bore you with the details dad, it's nothing to brag about. It's not always fun either, people are hard to deal with at times. But for the most part I've come to enjoy how my life is now,” Kurt said.

“I'm happy to hear it Kurt, things are pretty much the same as always around here. Finn's been home to visit so when's it your turn to?” Burt asked.

Kurt had been expecting this, he had been avoiding it too, and it wasn't that he didn't want to see his family. It was just Kurt didn't want to go back to Lima for a very long time, not when it had taken him so much effort to leave it behind. Kurt also knew if he went back, there would be a lot of questions, questions that he didn't want to answer. More than anything Kurt didn't want to lie to anyone, his dad least of all. But it would be impossible not to if and when he went home for a visit. Though if he didn't come home at some point during the summer break, like with Mercedes there was the risk that they would want to visit him and that wasn't any better of an alternative. Remembering that fact also made Kurt realize there was one change to his life he should mention. “I don't know dad, I'm sorry I haven't been back so often. It's not you it's just... I don't want go back, if you and Mom weren't there I never would,” Kurt admitted softly. It had been easier when Burt was still a member of congress, then they could meet up in DC and not even have to come home. But Burt had retired for the most part now and spent most of his time back in Lima, working at his tire shop, like he had when Kurt was in high school.

“I'd offer us to come visit you but I bet you won't like that either,” Burt told him.

“It's me Dad, not you guys I swear!” Kurt blurted out in defense.

“Don't start pushing us away Kurt, because it isn’t going to work. I know you have your own life to live, but can't I be a part of it still, at least a small amount?” Burt asked seriously.

Kurt sighed. “I don't want you out of my life dad, just...” Kurt struggled and stopped himself from swearing in anger like he normally would of. “We'll see each other before the new school year somehow, that I promise you. Oh before I forget, you should probably know I've moved recently,” Kurt told him, hoping the news would change the subject to a more light hearted one.

“You okay?” Burt asked with concern.

“Yes, now that I've moved,” Kurt answered.

“Think this new place will be better?”

Kurt sighed, “I'm not exactly sure, but I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'mom' Kurt refers to is Carole. He started calling her that as time went on. My headcanon he started when he was in his senior year of high school.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blaine was able to put his theory that he would be able to act normally around Kurt to the test two days after his moment of doubt. He was relieved to see their normal habit of hanging out regularly was going fine and Blaine reminded himself that nothing had changed for Kurt, so it wasn't all that surprising. What was a nice surprise was, for the most part, Blaine didn't have much trouble acting normal around him. Sure every once and a while he'd catch himself staring at Kurt for a bit too long or start smiling too much, but Kurt didn't seem to notice. This time Blaine and Kurt had actually gone out to see a movie, which had been fun. Blaine couldn't be sure but he swore since Kurt's breakdown he was slightly less rigid around him now. The pair was now at Blaine's regular diner and chatting away while they picked at the remnants of their meal.

“So, now that you're back from New York, any other plans for the summer?” Kurt asked casually.

Blaine shrugged lightly; trying to copy Kurt and his reward was for him to shake his head, but Blaine still saw the hint of a smile on Kurt's face. That caused his heart to begin to beat a bit faster and he knew sometimes it would be hard to stop it from leaping out of his chest. “Nothing as big, I just plan to head home and visit my folks before the break is over. Other than that I have a few gigs to play, things like that,” he answered. “How about you, Kurt, going to head home at any point?” Blaine asked. He knew it was risky to ask Kurt about his hometown, but he didn't ask where home was so he hoped that made the difference.

Kurt fought the urge to ignore the question or change the subject, because Blaine meant no harm by asking. If anyone else had asked Kurt would have told him or her to fuck off. But because it was Blaine and his question had no ulterior motives, Kurt decided to humour him and give an answer. Still, no matter how at ease Kurt felt when he was alone with Blaine, he could never open himself fully up to anyone. He could never be that voluntarily vulnerable. “Most likely, I mean I don't want to bother, aside from my family there's nothing worth going back for. However, I know if I don't go back they'll just come here and I'd like to avoid that,” Kurt explained.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt; he was surprised that Kurt was basically saying he had things he wanted to hide from his parents. Did Kurt deep down feel ashamed at the type of person he had become? It was odd to consider. Kurt always told him he had no regrets, and that it had been the only option for him and despite Blaine telling himself he didn't need to know. There were so many questions Blaine had about Kurt and his many secrets, questions he knew he could never ask him. Blaine decided to make things lighter and use the old fail-safe; Sebastian. “Lemme guess, Sebastian?” Blaine asked playfully. He has glad that Kurt had no idea he knew what their real arrangement was, or else the joke would have been taken an entirely different way.

Kurt groaned with a nod. “It's not the only reason, but he's one of them. Do you think anyone would voluntarily introduce Sebastian to his or her parents? Even as a friend? Oh god... I can only imagine what would happen if my dad met him,” Kurt muttered in horror.

He then frowned, that sounded so weird, Kurt didn't like how he was acting like he wanted to hide Sebastian from everyone, Mercedes and his parents included. It wasn't Sebastian he realized, it was Kurt himself and the life choices he had made. The fact that Sebastian wouldn’t hold anything back or bother to keep any detail off limit was the cause of his reluctance to admit Kurt knew him, least of all the fact that they were fucking.

“Don't get me wrong, if I was actually ashamed of being his friend, though I use that word loosely, or now being his roommate... I wouldn't put up with him... it's just... most people, from my hometown anyway wouldn't understand. They'd just get all worried and voice those worries to the point where it would turn to nagging,” Kurt tried to explain.

Blaine chuckled lightly; forcing himself to keep things casual. “I think we all can relate to that on some level. If my mom were here right now she'd be like. 'Blaine, you look so scruffy! Put some effort and get a hair cut and you need to stop going to clubs so much, that won't get you anywhere,” Blaine said as he did his best imitation of his mother.

“Ah parents, you love them but they always know how to say just the right thing to annoy you,” Kurt said with a sigh.

“I think you just described, Sebastian,” Blaine pointed out with a laugh.

Kurt smirked, “No, if I were to describe Sebastian, I would use a lot of profanity,” Kurt replied. _'And not the word love,'_ he thought to himself.

The pair of friends began to laugh together and Blaine knew he'd never grow tired of hearing that musical sound. Whenever Blaine had a weak moment he only needed to remember Kurt's laugh and his spirits would begin to brighten. It had a far more powerful effect than even Sebastian 'present' and Blaine was slightly proud of that fact. “So yeah as I was saying, I plan to head home back too ...and there's Sebastian, so there's no point in me bothering to finish...” Blaine muttered.

Sebastian as usual managed to appear out of nowhere whenever they went and Kurt wondered what the heck he did during the day. “Do you have homing signals on us or something?” Kurt hissed as the taller man slid beside Blaine on the opposite side of the booth.

“Do you really wanna know?” Sebastian asked with a cocky grin. “So what are we talking about?” he asked the pair.

Blaine made a face at that; usually Sebastian changed the discussion to his favorite subject most of the time; himself. But considering Sebastian had kept his word about not trying to seduce him again he was willing to give him a chance. “About if we're planning to go home during the summer, visit our parents,” Blaine answered.

“Well I know I'm not! The long plane ride isn't worth it just to have them tell me how much of a disappointment I've been,” Sebastian commented. His tone was casual as usual and held no bitter undertones, which showed he didn't care at all about his parents’ opinions of him, whatever they were.

“And where do your parents live? New Jersey?” Kurt taunted.

“Paris.”

Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other in surprise but Kurt quickly recovered and his sarcastic side happily took over. “I bet he means Paris, Texas,” Kurt pointed out.

“As in Paris, France, Kurt, or should I get you a map?” Sebastian replied.

While Kurt was busy rolling his eyes Blaine just smiled, their verbal exchanges never got old. If he could just keep the fact that they were having casual sex out of his mind he would be fine. As he watched the two of them leer at each other, it was easier said than done. “You sure speak English like a native then,” Blaine half teased.

“I didn't grow up there, I was born in the good old u-s-of-a. I just lived in France for part of my teenage life. You wouldn't imagine the kind of action I got there too, the French sure know how to live,” Sebastian told them.

“So where were you born then?” Blaine asked.

Sebastian paused to smirk at Kurt and then turned his attention back to Blaine. “Detroit, though we didn't stay there for long either. Unlike Kurt, I'm not afraid to talk about my glorious beginnings. Feel free to ask me anything about my past; it will keep you entertained for sure. Especially so for my experiences in private school, most of which were of a sexual nature.”

Kurt let out a loud groan in response as Blaine and Sebastian began to exchange childhood stories and Kurt tried to filter Sebastian's out of his mind right away. _'Someone save me from this slow and painful torture,'_ he thought to himself.

Only his salvation didn't end up coming until about 15 minutes later and Sebastian had told him and Blaine enough shocking stories to traumatize them for one day. Kurt was just about ready to stand up and leave when his phone began to ring, the ring tone being Single Ladies and he cursed under his breath. “Uh... sorry...” Kurt muttered and he brought the phone to his ear. The second he heard Mercedes' voice on the other side he reverted back into his sixteen year old self without even noticing it. “Hey gorgeous, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Kurt chimed happily.

The instant change in Kurt was so shocking to his two comrades sitting across from him, that all they could do in response was to sit and stare in silence. Like they were deer caught in headlights, neither one of them wanting to make a sound and risk breaking whatever spell Kurt was under. It was alarming how different he was acting, but it was equally fascinating at the same time. They could only hear Kurt's side of the conversation, yet it was more than enough.

“Hmm? I know we haven't seen each other for ages... yes I do miss you! You're pretty much my favorite person in the whole world, so be grateful,” Kurt said sweetly to whoever was on the other end of the phone.

“I told you that wasn't the case, I'm not hiding anything out here! Or anyone... don't you trust me?” Kurt muttered, he then rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I knew you'd bring that up, what about the whole Shawn episode? No... okay... good call, look I don't want to argue with you... no I don't mean it like that! Can we just start over?” Kurt said as he began to ramble.

When he finally remembered he wasn't alone he glanced across the table and the looks Blaine and Sebastian were giving him were both very different but equally annoying. Sebastian's reaction to his half heard conversation was to grin at him, in the way that he knew Kurt hated. While Blaine, Blaine just looked dumbstruck and he groaned. Once again he had let his guard down, this was why she couldn't come here to see him he reminded himself. Kurt narrowed his eyes at Sebastian and Blaine and mouthed 'your faces.' and he stood up from the booth. “Hold on a second, boo,” he said to Mercedes, deliberately leaving her name out. He put the phone to his chest and looked down at his friends. “Sorry, it must be annoying to hear this,” Kurt muttered.

“Not at all,” Sebastian said smugly.

“I'm not apologizing to you, you asshole. I'm just going to finish this call outside, it won't take long,” Kurt told Blaine as he continued to ignore Sebastian's taunting looks.

“Sure, I'll still be here when you get back,” Blaine assured him.

When Kurt was gone and out the door Sebastian nudged Blaine's shoulder with his elbow lightly. “That sly fox, he's got himself a secret boyfriend.”

Blaine mind started to panic at the very idea and he made himself realize Sebastian was just trying to get a rise out of him, push his buttons. “Okay there, Sebastian,” he replied sarcastically.

“How else do you explain that loving exchanged we just heard? Kurt's never been so sickeningly sappy like that to me, thank fucking god. I know he hasn't even to you, turns out he had us fooled all along. You got to admit this explains why he's been so tight lipped on his personal life,” Sebastian pointed out.

Blaine just glared at Sebastian in annoyance at his theory, it wasn't possible he told himself. “No... No matter how private Kurt is, he couldn't keep having a boyfriend a secret. I mean he lives with you! I thought you said he wasn't having sex with anyone else? Have you ever seen some random guy come over and think it was weird? I know if you did you wouldn't keep it to yourself. Kurt told me himself he's not the dating type and he wouldn't lie to me. Kurt might be an enigma, but the one thing he could never be is a liar,” Blaine announced.

“Well there's one way to find out which one of us is right you know,” Sebastian said as he suddenly stood up and began to slowly move towards the door and the direction Kurt had headed off in.

“What are you doing?” Blaine blurted out in alarm. “Sebastian!” he called after him, but it was no use.

Blaine knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't remain seated, he wanted to know, no he needed to prove Sebastian wrong. “I can't believe I'm doing this,” he muttered to himself in disbelief as he stood up and hurried after Sebastian. Blaine found him a short distance away and outside of the diner. Blaine was barely able to stop himself from crashing into Sebastian when he came to a sudden stop.

“Shh! Or do you want to face Kurt's wrath if we get caught,” Sebastian whispered to Blaine. He pointed in front of him and to Kurt, who's back was pressed against the corner of the building, facing the opposite direction. “We're in luck, he's in a perfect position to eavesdrop on,” Sebastian said as he crept closer until he was in earshot, but still at a safe enough distance not to be discovered.

Kurt all the while had no clue that he was being spied upon, he was far too focused on his conversation with Mercedes. Despite his talent to notice when he was being watched, he was too distracted, not to mention his spies were behind him.

“So try to make this clear to me, Kurt, you say you have nothing to hide. But why can't I visit you then? I'd love to see the place you keep raving about, the tram cars, not to mention all the gay clubs,” Mercedes asked once again.

Kurt sighed; he had thought long and hard about how to make Mercedes' understand where he was coming from without hurting or offending her. But try as he might there was only one real option, one he had already given into. “It's just not convenient for you to come here, the place I'm at now isn't really suited for company,” Kurt started to explain.

Like before Blaine and Sebastian could only heart Kurt's side of the conversation, but it supported Sebastian's theory so far. “I bet that's because of me, think he'd want his boyfriend to meet me?” he asked Blaine with a smirk.

“You're way off base here,” Blaine whispered to him. “Kurt wouldn't be sleeping with you if he had a secret boyfriend either,” Blaine hissed.

“We haven't actually had sex lately,” Sebastian said with a shrug, but that was a complete lie because just last night they ended up having a ton of sex on Sebastian's bed. But Sebastian knew to use this perfect opportunity to his advantage, because of it would make changing Blaine's mind that much easier.

Blaine was about to say something in reply when he realized they had missed some of Kurt's conversation.

“Okay it's time I fess up here, you better clean your house up because I'm coming to visit you. I've already booked a week off work to head down to LA, I'm sorry I resisted the invite. Because you need to know I adore you and I want to see you, we wouldn't still be in touch if I didn't,” Kurt declared.

“Oh my god, Kurt, you're can be so evil! About time you came to your senses!” Mercedes replied with a laugh.

“I just thought of the adventures we could have and that changed my mind,” Kurt admitted. Which was true, as much as he liked his life it would be nice to get a break. From Sebastian's self centred ways and even Blaine, though he more wanted a break from the conflict Blaine brought forth in his mind, not the actual person.

“Just be sure to dress light, it's an oven here so don't even bother to bring any sweaters along. It will be amusing to see you with far less layers on,” Mercedes said.

“You'll find I'll have a lot of surprises to amuse you with when you'll see me,” Kurt told her with a laugh.

Blaine could barely believe what he was hearing and he refused to believe that Sebastian's could actually be right. But the verbal support he had from them listening to Kurt's conversation was hard to dismiss. “We should go,” he whispered to Sebastian as he pulled on his shirt.

Sebastian just nodded and casually shoved his hands in his pockets and followed Blaine back to the diner and their booth. Unlike Blaine he had no problem acting normal as they sat there waiting for Kurt to return. “So, what's the verdict? Ready to face the music? Because we found out our answer why he haven't heard or met the potential secret hook up. He lives in LA and Kurt's goin' a courting.”

“What we heard out there proves nothing,” Blaine seethed.

“Then why are you so pissed off?” Sebastian taunted.

“Shut up.”

“Sp touchy. Looks like I hit a nerve here,” Sebastian continued.

“No shut up because Kurt's coming back!” Blaine hissed through clenched teeth.

Kurt returned to the booth and sat back down, his first response to eye the two of them for a moment and it was clear that he was back to normal. “So did I miss anything?” he asked casually.

Sebastian shrugged, “Not really, Blaine just confessed his undying love for me,” Sebastian replied.

“Like he'd believe that,” Blaine laughed. “So anything to report?” Blaine asked innocently, figuring there was no harm in the question. When Kurt just shrugged he was still relieved though.

Kurt figured there'd be no point in not bothering to tell them his travel plans, since they'd notice his absence and Kurt found no reason to hide it. “Yes actually, I'm heading off to LA in two days, I'll be gone for a week,” Kurt informed them.

“Really? That's awesome!” Blaine told him.

“I thought you weren't bothering to go anywhere? Visiting someone special?” Sebastian asked.

“Plans change, Sebastian, so fuck off,” Kurt barked back in defence. There wasn't any real reason to keep Mercedes a secret from either of them, Blaine most of all. Still, Kurt knew from experience answering one question only lead to more questions he didn't have any intention to answer. It kept him aloof, kept him safe. “In fact I better go start packing,” Kurt muttered as he stood up from the booth. His patience had long run out and he'd risk getting really angry at this rate.

“I can help you!” Blaine suddenly offered on instinct, always ready to help a friend in need.

“It's appreciated but not necessary, Blaine, or wise, I'm not in the mood for company. You hear that, Sebastian, stay away if you know what's good for you. I'll see you later, Blaine, thanks,” Kurt muttered and he left without another word.

As soon as Sebastian was gone he got right back on track with his plan regarding Blaine. Judging by the look of conflict he had on his face at the moment, it was well underway. “Still think he doesn't have a secret boyfriend now? He turned down your offer to help pack.”

“Kurt's turning down my offer to help doesn't support your crazy hypothesis, Sebastian. He's pissed off, thanks to you and we both know it wouldn't be wise to bother him right now,” Blaine muttered.

Blaine wasn't about to let Sebastian know just how he was really feeling; it was hard to tell himself it wasn't possible. Kurt had said he wasn't the dating type and Blaine believed him far more than Sebastian. But as usual his mind had other ideas and the results were far from idealistic, so he knew that was his cue to leave. Blaine left his money on the table and stood up and he wasn't surprised to see Sebastian follow him. Only for once Blaine was in no mood to be polite and tolerate his presence, not when Blaine knew what he'd want to talk about. “I'm going to head off too, try not to bother Kurt that much okay,” Blaine urged but he knew making the request was pretty useless but he figured there was no harm in trying.

“I'm always on my best behaviour,” Sebastian assured him with a smile.

“Fuck, then what the hell is your worst like?” Blaine blurted out in frustration.

“Let's hope that you and Kurt never do anything to find out,” Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear as he pressed up close and Blaine could only shudder in response. Sebastian then headed off while whistling away. Who knew getting Blaine to want him would be this amusing. ________________________________________________________________________________________________

For the next two days Sebastian and Kurt steered clear of one another for the most part, not that they were all that much more pissed at each other than normal. The result of this, at least for Kurt, was that all his emotion; anger and annoyance from the last two days were building up. Kurt had hoped he could wear it down by focusing on packing but when he was finished and ready to go, he didn't feel much more relaxed. Normally by this point Kurt and Sebastian would either have a yelling match, sex or both. But instead, ignoring the bastard meant there was no kind of release at all. So he certainly wasn't in the mood to deal with Sebastian when he felt a familiar pair of eyes on him. Kurt didn't even bother to look over at him in acknowledgement. “I'm leaving for LA soon, Sebastian, stay away,” he warned.

“Man you've been in a bitchy mood lately,” Sebastian declared.

Kurt's face formed a scowl; his tempter ready to come to a boil as he glared over at Sebastian's direction. “And who's fault is that?” he seethed.

Sebastian just eyed him with a grin. “By asking who you're going to see? Come on, Kurt, that's fucking bullshit. You're so quick to take offence when people ask anything about you! If you didn't jump to the defensive you might realize, some people, though not me, don't mean to be jerks. In addition to you hiding things, or in this case people, it only makes it look like you're ashamed of them. Or it's like you're some big narcissist who thinks he's too high and mighty to reveal anything. You hide, hide, and hide and it's like you're ashamed of yourself most of all,” Sebastian began to lecture.

Kurt let out a growl of protest; he was in no mood for Sebastian to start preaching to him. “I am not fucking ashamed of anyone I know! Or myself!”

“Could of fooled me, Blaine even thinks you're going to see your secret boyfriend or something,” Sebastian said.

Kurt just gaped at him in disbelief, “That's fucking insanity and I bet it's the other way around! I don't have a boyfriend, Sebastian! Why would you even think that?” he shouted.

“How about how sickeningly sweet you got over the phone! It's like you turned into some fucking chick,” Sebastian commented.

“I'm a guy, Sebastian, you'd know better than anyone. I have a cock and I know how to use it. One you sure seem to be enjoying yourself! Or do you forget who was the first guy to fuck you in three years!” Kurt grumbled.

“You say that like it's a big honour, you're so full of yourself.”

“Coming from you, that insult means nothing,” Kurt snapped.

“And yet you still won't say who you're going to see... like I honestly care. You do realize I'm only doing this because it's so easy to push your buttons. Would have been way simpler just to tell it like it is from the start. Now you're pissed off and while I find it hot, I'm pretty messed up so that's not a compliment.”

“Is this your twisted attempt at flattery?” Kurt muttered in disbelief.

“Nope, I just tell it like it is, you should try it some time. Or else if you keep everything a secret rumours are going to start flying around your big pile of shit,” Sebastian declared. He wasn't bothering to hold himself back at all, showing even Sebastian usually had some decorum, by his standards anyway. Not at the moment though and Kurt's rising anger to everything he said was the proof.

Kurt never liked it when anything Sebastian spewed out of his mouth held merit, and that was evident at the moment. It was true that if Kurt had simply revealed Mercedes' identity earlier he could of spared himself a lot grief, and pent up anger. “I'm visiting a girl, named Mercedes, who I went to High School with,” Kurt finally admitted with tempered muttering.

Sebastian's reaction to finally hearing the real answer didn't give his roommate any chance to calm down. Instead he let out a loud mocking laugh, “Is that fucking it? My god, Kurt, it's pathetic you kept that hidden. What do you think you're the president hiding some deep scandal? Like anyone would care! Ooh look Kurt's visiting an old school chum and it's a girl, maybe he's going straight. Get real. Try being honest maybe from now on.”

“I'm not a liar,” Kurt hissed.

“If the flamboyant leather glove fits, Kurt...” Sebastian taunted.

Kurt hold on his tempter was lone gone by this point, he had no idea why Sebastian was being so relentless even for him. But Kurt was in no mood to stop and theorize. “You're a fucking jerk!” he shouted.

“I've always been a jerk! You've just been too busy with me pounding your ass to notice,” Sebastian barked.

“Oh my god, why would I ever want to share anything with you about my past!” Kurt groaned. “But I'm still not a liar you dick.”

“If you keep hiding every detail of your life you're going to have to start lying at some point,” Sebastian pointed out.

Kurt was growing tired from being angry for so long, but he wasn't about to resort to the usual. Switching their anger to sexual energy was nothing Sebastian deserved, in Kurt's seething mind. By this point, he was more than ready to leave for a week vacation. “Like you have any right to lecture me about morals.”

Sebastian body language relaxed even further as he leaned casually against Kurt's dresser, eyeing Kurt up and down, smirking away. He placed his hands on the smooth wooden surface to keep upright, his eyes never leaving Kurt's intense gaze, never backing down from it. “I have nothing to hide, my life is too thrilling not to share. Ask me anything, I won't hold back or hide, I'll tell you every detail. Nothing is off the table with me,” Sebastian dared.

If Kurt weren't so pissed off he might not of taken the bait, but he was hooked before he knew it by this point.

“How old were you when you lost your virginity?” Kurt asked.

“Fifteen,” Sebastian answered back easily.

“Have you ever broke a couple up, intentionally?”

“Yes.”

“Ever shoplifted?”

“No, cause I have money and I have better ways to be thrilled.”

“Ever fucked a girl?” Kurt grilled.

“Fuck no, I have my standards,” Sebastian scoffed.

“Do you find me attractive?” Kurt said on impulse, figuring he had Sebastian.

“We're fucking aren't we? I only fuck hot ass Kurt, unless I'm hammered. If you insist on getting an ego boost. Yes, you're easy on the eyes, despite your personality traits,” Sebastian answered truthfully, but also showing there was no sentiment with the confession.

“Have you honestly never felt anything for anyone before? That is remotely close to affection?” Kurt asked, giving his final effort.

“No,” Sebastian simply replied. “You trying to find something specific out here?” he added with a smirk.

“Now you're just trying to piss me off for sport,” Kurt sputtered.

“That wasn't a question, Kurt,” Sebastian pointed out smugly.

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh in frustration, he was growing tired of the questioning by this point, since it was getting him no where. He hated to admit it but Sebastian was right, there seemed to be no topic he wouldn't answer. Knowing this Kurt gave up trying to dig up any good dirt on him, or trip him up. Kurt pushed himself off the bed and tried to hide his annoyance, but it was a failed attempt. “Fine, there really is no off topic subject matter for you, I get it. But for the record, just because I don't share the intimate details of my life doesn't mean I'm ashamed,” Kurt grumbled.

“Not buying it, I mean look at us, you've never told anyone we're fuck buddies. When I know you can tell Blaine's been dropping hints that he wants to know,” Sebastian commented.

“He hasn't asked me, you tell him if you want to so bad!” Kurt blurted out.

“I did that already,” Sebastian answered with a casual shrug.

“You what?” Kurt hissed.

“See! You're a fucking hypocrite, Kurt! You say you have no regrets in life, but then all you do is get pissed when people find something out. Let's get to the real truth here; deep down you still care what people think about you! Because if you didn't you wouldn't be bent on hiding yourself from the world,” Sebastian accused as he pushed himself off from the bed. Not realizing he was gravitating from merely provoking Kurt to getting slightly angry himself. Not because he wanted Kurt to be more honest, it just felt good to really duke it out with him. They had never gone this far before, since usually their clashes resulted with sex.

Kurt stormed over to Sebastian and thrust a finger in his face. “Do not even try to preach to me about my life, Sebastian. You have no idea what I've been through, why I keep myself so protected.”

“Who's fault is that?” Sebastian replied.

“Like you'd even care! Why are you suddenly pretending you're a saint?” Kurt shouted.

“Because you became my roommate and I've been forced to live with your bitchy self. I might not care about anyone's lives but my own. But since you walked into my life I've noticed how closed off you are. You're kidding yourself if you think you can shut your self off completely, I can tell that the real you inside is fighting to break free,” Sebastian declared. “I don't want to be here when that happens either! Because that's how serial killers start, I just am looking out to stay alive.”

“You can't be serious,” Kurt said in shock. There was no way Sebastian truly though Kurt could intentionally harm anyone, even him.

“Oh look, I can lie too, far better than you can,” Sebastian mocked. When it got no reaction from Kurt at first, Sebastian simply upped his game, pressing right where it was tender. “You're backing yourself into a corner and soon, you're gonna get trapped, Kurt.”

Kurt was running out of replies to bark back in defence, almost as much as he was loosing his patience with Sebastian. There was no telling which was pissing him off more, Sebastian's getting even more cruel with his words, or if this was his way of showing he cared, or that what he was saying was true. Kurt didn't like any of the three scenarios and he was soon reaching his breaking point.

“Okay then, if you have me so figured out, what else you got?” Kurt demanded, proving no matter how angry he got Kurt refused to back down.

“That you're never going to be able to put your past behind you if you don't cut all ties with it. Like friends, family, say goodbye to them for good or the lies will just get bigger,” Sebastian explained.

“I'm not doing that! Who says you have the right to tell me what to do while we're at it!” Kurt shouted.

“Fine, don't take my advice. Then expect way more hardship in the future, all caused by nobody but you.”

“You're out of your self centred mind,” Kurt groaned.

“Oh yeah? How were you planning to answer when this Mercedes asks about your life here? Did you think you could just graze past any details pertaining to me, or Blaine? Like how you and I are fucking or are even roommates? If you do, then it just looks like you got a lot to hide. Or you don't care about her enough to tell her anything personal.” Sebastian concluded. “I get the feeling you'll act like you do here... whenever you get a question you don't want to answer, you give up,” he accused.

Kurt's hold on control slipped so much that he grabbed a fist of Sebastian's shirt and got up in his face. “I am not a fucking quitter!” he shouted.

“You're ashamed of your fucking life!” Sebastian shouted at him as he stood to his full height and towered over Kurt, despite the minimal feet difference. “Ashamed of what you've become!”

“I'm not!” Kurt barked back.

“You're ashamed of us fucking, Kurt!” Sebastian added.

“NO!” Kurt almost screamed.

“Then prove it!” Sebastian shouted back with anger.

In the heat of their verbal battle, for less than a second they glared at each other until it reached the boiling point and their usual habits returned to them. When Kurt rose to the challenge, right along with his now ragging cock and Sebastian came at him with just as much force, smashing their bodies together. Unlike the many times before their fights had resulted in sexual contact, this time, it was off the scale. Kurt took all his pent up anger and converted it into sexual desire and Sebastian was matching the rising sensual tension Kurt was radiating. That meant they were so focused on their anger and how much it was turning them on.

It left little room for control and as they didn't even bother to take their clothes off at first, it was very clear, to anyone but the both of them. Through their heavy making out, urgent attempts at disrobing, still not one piece of clothing actually got taken off. The sheer force they went for each other at, the ability to hold back just enough was beginning to slip. It got to where they were almost meeting dangerous levels even before they had their cocks fully out. It they were in a better mind state, Kurt would have felt the sting of pain when Sebastian grabbed onto his arm so tightly in the heat of passion, and it was already starting to bruise. Kurt didn't even register the pain. Adrenaline ran through his body, heightening the experience, and his cock had long taken over any common sense.

The young pair started with their lips, biting, suck and kissing each other, not holding back, their mouths wide open and demanding, their tongues not showing any restraint. All they wanted to do was vent their anger in the usual way but not at the normal level. So focused on pleasure they were and dealing with their outburst in the best possible way, that their minds barely registered what they were doing, to themselves or each other. Bodies rutted against each other until they almost became physical blows, bites left more than mere love marks, almost coming to break the skin. Most of all, there was no bothering with foreplay, or talking, all they wanted was to use each other until they were spent.

“Just fuck me!” Kurt ordered with a fierce need.

“Shut the fuck up!” Sebastian barked as his free hand rooted through Kurt's top dresser drawer and grabbed his stash of lube and condoms.

Neither of them bothered to do any prep work, they were hot, bothered and both wanted only one thing. They didn't even bother to fully disrobe, only pulling their pants and underwear down enough to expose what was needed. Sebastian pushed Kurt against the dresser and Kurt grabbed the edge with his hands, bracing himself from the force he met. Sebastian barely managed to roll the condom on properly and slicked it up with hardly enough lube before he was pressing into Kurt and he let the pleasure surging through him take control.

There was still no urge to speak as Sebastian began to pound into Kurt's ass; the only sound of their winded gasps and moaning broke the silence. The raw lust and need for release was the only priority in that moment. Kurt pushed himself with full force onto Sebastian's cock, meeting his forward thrusts and they shouted at the moment of impact. Once more Kurt was numb to the feeling of Sebastian's hands tightly on Kurt's hips. Red imprints were visible, presently ignored, but there.

“Harder dammit!” Kurt ordered.

“Do you want to be able to walk?” Sebastian grunted.

The need to come was overpowering everything in their bodies, or they would have noticed the warnings signs. That in their haste and anger, they were becoming far too rough with each other for it to be regular angry sex. Kurt stopped giving orders or shouting anything, and Sebastian simply continued to snap his hips forward with too much force. The wet slapping noise of them fucking while holding nothing back filled the bedroom. There was no need to speak and do anything but focus on their need for release as they both edged towards reaching orgasm. They had crossed a line in their anger and at that moment they had no idea of the consequences that would be left behind.

“Fucking shit!” Kurt finally screamed and broke the silence as he came.

Sebastian simply let out a muffled grunt as he continued to slam into Kurt's hot and ready ass and when Kurt's muscles clamped around his cock he fell over the cliff of release and came hard and fast. Only he didn't say anything in response, his mind was barely working as he could only pant heavily. Neither of them bothered to move or even speak for a while time after that. Sebastian slumped forward so his head came to rest on Kurt's shoulder.

Sex between the pair had never been like this before, this raw or intensified and it was almost off setting. But soon it became clear to the both of them that they weren't done yet. Sebastian pulled out of Kurt and hungrily looked at him and saw the need on Kurt's face and he grabbed for him. “Get on the fucking bed,” Sebastian ordered, his voice loud and very demanding.

If it had been anyone else and in any other situation, even Kurt might of been scared by the tone, but Kurt didn't back down from it. Instead he met it head on and even remaining in what was normally seen as the submission role, he still had the upper hand. Kurt shuffled backward as grabbed for Sebastian, pushed him hard onto the bed and glared down at him, like he was worthless, just some tool to give Kurt the pleasure he craved. Sebastian didn't find this alarming, it fact it was turning him on even more, anger driven sex was his favourite kind and before meeting Kurt, he had never met someone who was his match, or as near as possible.

“God I hate you,” Kurt hissed through clenched teeth.

“Save the flattery for later, I wanna fuck,” Sebastian growled as he reached for Kurt.

Kurt in turned threw himself onto Sebastian and rough hands barely managed to take his clothing off without ripping any fabric. Kurt, not trusting Sebastian with his own clothes, pulled his shirt off as Sebastian made quick work of his own pants. When they were both finally fully naked, Kurt ripped the condom on Sebastian's back pocket of his jeans before tossing them on the floor. “I'm riding you,” he shouted, showing it wasn't a request.

Sebastian didn't bother to protest as Kurt set to work. Finally, the condom was slid on, proving they would never be pissed off enough to forget that. Kurt slid down onto Sebastian’s still hard cock and let out a half sob. Fuck. It felt so incredible, and he only needed to feel good. Sebastian’s hands reached for Kurt and he simply batted them away, refusing the aid as he began to rock up and down on his length. Kurt hands pressed on Sebastian's blazing hipbones, nails digging into his skin. Without bothering to add any more lube before having a second round of rough sex, it wasn't enough to avoid pain. Kurt was still numb to it, too focused on the task at hand, and he didn’t he tell Sebastian to stop or ease up with his sharp thrusting.

“Either move faster or let me move you myself,” Sebastian yelled and he broke through Kurt's attempts to keep total control. Grabbing onto Kurt's hips, he sat up on the bed, crossing his legs under Kurt and with the added force, things got loud and even more urgent. “Holy shit!” Sebastian shouted.

“Fuck! Fucking Hell, Sebastian!” Kurt sobbed as Sebastian bore into him, to the point where he felt like his ass would tear apart. He didn't stop, he couldn't. He was too addicted to the feeling of Sebastian inside his tight ass. Suddenly he felt the familiar rush and Sebastian's body begin to tense up at the climax, they both shouted in unison as they came at the same time.

This time, no matter how tired or sore they felt, it was still ignored. Sebastian, with fierce aggression, pushed Kurt hard onto the bed, face up with his back pressed into the mattress. Sebastian could barely hold himself back as he stood up to grab another condom, roll it onto his throbbing cock and entered Kurt's enticing hole for a third time, again with no extra lube.

“Fuck me raw!” Kurt barked as they picked up the pace. It hurt and Kurt could no longer dismiss that fact. Still, he was used to pain, and it was nothing compared to the pleasure he was experiencing. So he simply tried to ignore the burning sting from the rough force that Sebastian moved them along as he pounded in and out of Kurt. Nor did he think of how sore he would feel afterwards, he was totally in the moment and all Kurt, and Sebastian, cared about was coming. “Oh god!” he moaned, not allowing himself to admit he was in over his head.

“Bitch and whine all you want I'm not stopping, you brought this on yourself!” Sebastian muttered in anger.

“Does it sound like I'm fucking complaining... Shit!” Kurt began to shout back but he was rendered silent as another surge of pleasure shot through him. Damn the bastard. How could someone be this good at sex, regardless of how much action he got? Kurt wasn't about to consider the answer, instead he unclenched his arms from around Sebastian's neck. Dragging down his back, his nails leaving red lines, until after feeling one hard stab, he ended up breaking skin. Kurt brought his mouth on Sebastian's shoulder, muffling his cries, not wanting to break the mood.

Sebastian himself had no idea he was breaking his one rule, never hurt anyone during sex, but if Kurt wasn't about to enlighten him, he was fine to remain naive to crossing that line. He himself was ignoring the throbbing the pain in his back as he thrust into Kurt. Kurt hid his discomfort well from his face, as they powered through their angry race towards the finish line. He felt Kurt's hard cock pressed between their stomachs and Kurt let out a cry, proving the added friction was becoming too much to handle. All they were focused own where their own individual needs and they used each other to reach orgasm as they rutted their hot bodies together.

“Shit! Shit! Oh my fucking god, yes!” Kurt screamed with pleasure.

Kurt brought his legs to wrap around Sebastian's hips as he rocked under his heavy weight while Sebastian fucked him into the mattress with all his might. Sebastian normally never bothered much with the missionary position, nor did Kurt. The added eye contact wasn't needed when they chose to fornicate; it brought no extra intimacy between them. Even now whey there were in that very position, it didn't make them feel any closer, it merely proved how sexual charged they were at that moment. Thrusts became stabs towards the end of things and soon Kurt would reach his breaking point, literally, or in an over dramatic metaphor at least.

“Why are you still so fucking tight!” Sebastian shouted. They were both reaching their limit once again and Sebastian didn't even try to hold out to be last to come again. Muscles began to spasm from the force of their coupling and Sebastian felt the familiar sensation rush through him and he tensed up with a shudder and came.

Kurt let out a small whimper as he came at almost the same time as Sebastian and his sticky come clung to their sweat covered bodies. Sebastian arms came out from under him and he collapsed onto Kurt's chest and berried his head in his neck. They could feel each other’s fast beating hearts and hear their gasping breaths as they lay there silently. Kurt finally released his legs from around Sebastian and slid them back down to rest on the bed. Sebastian made no effort to move off of him and Kurt didn't have the energy to push him off.

The fuck buddies chose to lie there silently, with Sebastian's softening cock still deep inside Kurt, in dead shocked silence. Kurt had no idea what to say or how to react to what they had just done together. It had never been that intense and Kurt began to register the pain in his ass from the result. “Fuck... what the hell did we just do?” Kurt muttered finally.

Kurt felt Sebastian's muffled laughter from his face still being pressed against his shoulder, feeling Sebastian's warm breath on his skin. “I don't know...” he admitted.

“Can we even call that angry sex?” Kurt wheezed.

“Are you still angry?” Sebastian asked as he pulled his head up and looked at Kurt's tired face.

“No,” Kurt admitted weakly.

“There's your answer then,” Sebastian commented.

“I think that even went past hot animal sex, Sebastian, fuck my ass feels like...” Kurt began to mutter but he stopped, not wanting to admit how much pain he was in now that sex was no longer distracting his senses.

Sebastian's first clue to Kurt's condition was his verbal slip up, while the second was far more clear. When Sebastian finally began to pull out of Kurt, his position on top of Kurt gave him the perfect view to see his sex partner wince in pain from the movement. Sebastian frowned, noticing how hard Kurt was trying to hide it, and in that moment, he broke character. Sebastian moved the damp strands of hair from Kurt's eyes and for the first time, his usual smug expression changed to concern. “I hurt you,” he whispered.

Kurt eyed Sebastian. He had no idea how to judge or take in the comment. Was he crazy with pain or was Sebastian actually showing remorse? But Kurt was no longer one that bothered with tender sentiment and he knew the man on top of him held the same views. “I didn't tell you to stop,” Kurt scoffed.

The way Sebastian was acting now was very unnerving, as was his own reaction to it. Throughout their sexual encounters so far, Kurt and Sebastian had never done anything that could be considered tender. There was no pillow talk, no cuddling, and no lying in each other’s arms. The few times they had slept in the same bed after sex had only happened since they were too tired to move. This time it wasn't any different when it came to how worn out they both were. The mood they were in, however, left them both confused.

Still, there was one thing Kurt knew hadn't changed despite the awkward air surrounding them both. “I don't love you,” he announced suddenly.

Sebastian's response to the vocal rejection was to begin to laugh, breaking the weird tension between them. No matter what had occurred, Kurt Hummel was still as snarky as usual and for that, Sebastian was very relieved. He could resume being his normal cocky self as well now. “I know and thank fucking god! Cause I don't love you either. In fact I don't even like you right now, you fucking ripped my back up with your claws,” Sebastian hissed as he rolled off Kurt, chucking the condom into the trashcan. His back was throbbing with pain and he didn't bother to get off the bed, he was too sore and tired to move. Coming to lie on his side, with his back to Kurt was all he could manage to accomplish.

Kurt rolled forward on his side to see Sebastian's back and the state it was in, feeling a twinge of guilt at the red marks; not to mention the small streaks of blood on his sheets. Oh well, he needed a better bed set anyway. When had he done that? It was probably when Sebastian had been fucking him senseless he realized. “Okay I'm sorry for that but considering how much my ass hurts right now, not to mention my hips... or my arm. Can we just call it even and forget about it?” Kurt muttered.

“Dunno, you broke skin on me,” Sebastian muttered.

Kurt rolled his eyes and forced himself to sit up a bit, grabbing onto Sebastian's shoulder and pulling him backwards. Kurt chose to make his own injuries more noticed and he held his left arm out, to show the large bruise mark already forming.

Sebastian's narrowed his eyes as he focused on the darkened mark, making him realize the true consequences when you didn't hold back during sex. “Fucking hell! I didn't mean to do that,” Sebastian stuttered. He was crappy at apologies and it showed, this was why he was normally so careful during sex, to avoid things like this. Why did he have to bother to have any morals? Sebastian began to regret it, too late now. There was no turning back.

Kurt proved he wasn't an average bedmate and simply shook his head at Sebastian in annoyance. “Don't be such a drama queen! I know you didn't, you wank. We were obviously thinking with our cocks. I might be in a lot of pain now that it's over, but considering how hard I came, three times in a row, I can live with the painful results. That being said, I am very glad I'll have a week away to recover,” Kurt grumbled as he lied back down on the bed, hissing in pain. “Cause I think I'm gonna need it,” he moaned.

“Bitching is such a second nature to you isn't it,” Sebastian taunted.

“Shut up,” Kurt said, before letting out a loud yawn. Fuck he was tired. He truly wished he didn't have to start off to see Mercedes soon, considering it was still the early morning. On the other hand, getting away from San Francisco, and more importantly Sebastian, was a tempting notion.

“Aren't you supposed to be driving down to LA soon? Gonna have the energy to stay awake?” Sebastian asked as he settled down to take a power nap, not bothering to head off to his own bedroom.

“I'm fine!” Kurt snapped but his drooping eyes proved other wise. “I'm just gonna rest my eyes for a bit...” he began to mumble sleepily. But as soon as he closed his eyes the need to sleep overpowered him and he crashed completely, joining Sebastian beside him in a long and deep sleep.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sebastian awoke to the song Single Ladies and he growled in protest and tried to move. Only to discover Kurt was pressed up against him, his arm thrown over his waist. He blinked his eyes open in surprise and glared at him. Fuck his back hurt, and his hips were actually sore, he hadn't intended for their anger during sex to go that far, but despite the injuries he had sustained he wasn't really complaining either. What he was angry about was that Kurt had invaded his personal space. He poked Kurt in the ribs and his blue eyes snapped open in anger. “Either answer your fucking phone or I will,” Sebastian growled.

Kurt shot up in alarm and was met with pain in various areas from the sudden movement. “Shit!” he swore.

He leaned over the bed and began to search for his phone. What time was it? He had stupidly fallen asleep and as his mind woke up a bit more he knew it was Mercedes calling him, wondering where he was. Since he had promised to call her when he had left his place for hers. Kurt dug the phone out of his discarded pants and hit the answer button without even looking at the screen. He brought it up to his ear and sat back down on the bed with a tired groan. “ Hi! I'm sorry I fell asleep!” he muttered weakly.

“Is that Blaine?” Sebastian asked as he leaned over Kurt and brought his head closer to the phone. It was clear to Kurt that he knew it wasn't, that he wanted Mercedes to hear his voice to get a reaction from Kurt.

The only reason Kurt wasn't exploding with anger was he knew since Mercedes couldn't see their state of undress, he could simply say Sebastian was nearby and that he was his roommate. “Hold on a sec, Mercedes,” he muttered and brought his phone away from his ear as he glared at Sebastian and pushed his face away with his hand. “Fuck off. Sebastian,” he whispered.

“Well hello there, Mercedes,” Sebastian suddenly said smoothly.

Kurt gave him a weird look in surprise, “Why the fuck are you saying hello to her?” he blurted out.

“Because I can see her face, you should too... the look of shock on it is very entertaining,” Sebastian answered smugly.

Kurt just continued to glare at him with confusion, “What are you...” he muttered.

“Uh, Kurt, I'm on video chat with you,” Mercedes's voice suddenly announced.

Kurt shot up in alarm once again when it finally clicked in, because from the way Kurt was holding his phone. Mercedes had a perfect view of the very naked Sebastian beside him on the bed in addition to his own naked torso and he swore loudly. “Fuck!” Kurt shouted as he quickly pulled the sheet above his and Sebastian's waists, hiding their groins for Mercedes' sake. There was no point in trying to deny what Mercedes had to be thinking. “This is... uh...” Kurt began to stutter.

“I think she knows what this is, Kurt,” Sebastian commented with a grin.

Kurt moved his phone so she could only see him from the waist up and away from Sebastian as he felt the colour rise to his now bright red cheeks. “I... shit! Mercedes, I'm sorry I didn't realize... I thought you just called me!”

“Yeah I got that, I also see why you're late, had something better to do,” Mercedes commented.

“You mean someone!” Sebastian said with a chuckle.

“Shut the fuck up! Just go!” Kurt hissed to Sebastian as he began to shove him off the bed, ignoring the dull pain coursing through his body.

Sebastian finally relented and walked out of the room, not bothering to get his clothing off the floor as he went. When Kurt was alone to face Mercedes, though he knew Sebastian hadn't gone far, all he could do at first was let out a large sigh. “I guess there's no chance we could forget all of this,” Kurt groaned as he ran his hand over his face in embarrassment.

“I'm afraid not... start talking, Kurt. Who's the guy I just saw far too much of?” Mercedes's demanded.

“He's... that was Sebastian, he's my roommate,” Kurt answered quickly.

“Bad answer, Kurt!” Sebastian called from outside his doorway.

“I didn't ask you to help!” Kurt shouted back at him.

“Uh huh sure, funny because I've never been that close with my roommates. So yeah, he's right, try again,” Mercedes said.

Kurt groaned in protest but there was no escaping it. “He's not my boyfriend and he is my roommate, I wasn't lying... look can we save the whole story until we see each other in person?” he pleaded.

“Oh you're still coming over then?” Mercedes asked mockingly.

“Yes, I'll start making my way there as soon as this call is over,” Kurt assured her.

“Okay fine. I'll be gracious and drop the subject for now. But only if you promise you'll tell me everything when you get your late ass here. Deal?” Mercedes told him.

“Deal! Thanks Mercedes and I'm sorry... I... shit... why does the world hate me so much!” Kurt shouted in anger.

“I don't think you're ready to open up that can of worms, Kurt. Just start driving here and we'll deal with it together okay? If you'll let me that is... I care about you too much to let you push me away. Even if I've seen you naked now,” Mercedes informed him.

“Oh my god!” Kurt said, he felt mortified. Though it could have been worse, it could have been his father on the phone. “Just make sure we have a good supply of alcohol and I'll fess up,” Kurt assured her.

“Alright then, I'll see you in the evening now. Have a safe trip, Kurt,” Mercedes told him with a warm smile.

Kurt was just relieved that she wasn't teasing him and he just nodded, “Right, bye,” he said softly and ended the call and threw himself back on the bed with a thud, hissing in pain on impact.

He felt horrible now, embarrassed and he dreaded the impending conversation with Mercedes. But he knew it couldn't be avoided and he sighed. Kurt stood up and headed over to the bathroom to take a shower. Kurt found Sebastian just walking out of it, there still was no anger left in him so he didn't get snarky for once. “I know it's impossible but I swear you had something to do with that,” he announced.

Sebastian's response was to smile smugly as usual as he reached out and ran his hand down Kurt's shoulder and he passed him by. “I wish it had happened because of me, but sorry I did something else to make us fucking known to Mercedes,” Sebastian said as he pushed Kurt towards the mirror.

Kurt studied his reflection and he felt some of his anger return to him, but it was still far less for his standards. He instantly noticed all the hickey and bite marks all over his body. “How many fucking marks did you give me?” he hissed through clenched teach.

“Enough that you won't be able to hide them all,” Sebastian replied.

“You fucking prick!” Kurt muttered as he stepped into the shower and turned the water on. Sebastian stepped further into the bathroom but didn't join him and Kurt was grateful.

“At least there's no need to lie to her about our being fuck buddies now. Also Blaine won't see the state you're in either. Just the entire populace of Los Angeles and you claim you don't give a fuck about anything remember?” Sebastian pointed out.

“So the argument and the sex that followed was all for my benefit then?” Kurt asked mockingly as he began to wash his skin.

“Don't be so full of yourself, I did it for me, I knew you had to explode to be tolerable to live with again. What I didn't bet on was it getting so intense there, but whatever, the sex was good in the end so I'm fine. Just trim your nails next time okay?” Sebastian commented. “Least the eight hour drive to LA will give you lots of time to think,” he added.

Kurt sighed, “Yeah, I'll get there later than planned now but I don't care. I could really use this time away from here and to myself.”

Sebastian eyed him. “Not planning to run away for good are you?” he asked.

Kurt laughed. “No! I've got two more years of school to finish here first remember. No, despite how... weird things got there, it's fine, and we’re fine. Because as usual there was no emotion to involved. I already know you've forgotten about it so I will too. When I return a week from now I expect things to be pretty much the same,” Kurt said as he finished washing his hair.

Sebastian watched Kurt as he walked out of the shower and began his skin routine, he was feeling bored by the verbal exchange already so he just shrugged. “Yeah whatever, I'll doubt I'll even notice your absence and I'll be happy to keep Blaine company,” he muttered and walked into the shower himself. “The question I'm wondering is, will you be able to walk to your car?”

“Yes, I won't bother to lie and say I'm not feeling pain right now...” Kurt sighed. “But I can deal with that and I don't intend to have any sex while I'm gone, so that will be enough time to heal.”

“Maybe take a cushion to sit on for the long drive?” Sebastian suggested with a laugh.

Kurt just rolled his eyes at Sebastian and headed back to his room to get dressed, thank god he was already packed and ready to go. He glanced as his clock when he was back in his room and he nodded in approval, it was still only 10:30 in the morning. Even with the delay he'd still end up at Mercedes's before it got super late. He figured he'd get there before seven or at least eight in the evening, even with his plans to stop for a break at the half-way point. He walked over to his vanity and began to hide all the visible marks Sebastian had left with concealer. Kurt was glad he had been smart enough to buy waterproof, since in LA's extreme heat he'd start sweating for sure.

After that Kurt quickly got dressed into his planned outfit for the trip and collected his luggage and car keys and made his way for the door. Relieved that for the most part he didn't flinch or hiss in pain every time he moved. He didn't even bother to tell Sebastian he was leaving as he opened the front door and started off to his car. Once his luggage was loaded up in his trunk and Kurt had all his supplied needed for the road trip, GPS, map and most importantly enough music to listen to. Kurt piled into the drivers seat and brought out his phone, he sent Mercedes a quick text saying he was leaving. After that he remind himself about Blaine and a small smile spread across his face as he called him up.

“Oh hey, Kurt, so where are you now?” Blaine's voice asked in his usual friendly tone when he picked up.

“Uh actually, there was a slight set back, I'm heading off now,” Kurt explained. The fact that Blaine knew about him and Sebastian hooking up was hard to forget, but he pushed it aside. “Just wanted to say hi before I start off,” he added.

“That's considerate of you, I hope you have a good time...” Blaine began, but he hesitated as his mind sent him an image of Kurt walking hand in hand down Hollywood Boulevard with some hot guy and he started to feel annoyed.

“Thanks, I'm really looking forward to it. My best friend from high school, Mercedes, lives there now. I haven't seen her in ages,” Kurt explained, he figured that as far as Blaine was concerned, there was no need to keep such a trivial detail hidden from him. Kurt told himself that telling Blaine this had nothing to do with what Sebastian preached to him earlier.

Blaine couldn't stop himself from letting out a sigh of relief; he knew Sebastian had been just messing with his head. Now that Blaine had the truth to prove it he felt slightly sheepish over how much it had affected him. “Have a good time Kurt, just remember to wear a ton of sunblock,” he replied playfully.

Kurt began to chuckle and it felt good to be able to laugh again and it was all thanks to Blaine. “Thanks, I intend to get a killer tan while I'm there,” Kurt commented.

“Well I won't keep you any longer, you've got one heck of a drive ahead of you. Surprised you didn't just take a plane, or even the train.”

Kurt began to start up his car and sighed. “I could use the hours of solitude, beside it's more of an adventure that way,” Kurt explained.

“Well then happy exploring, Kurt, bye!” Blaine said.

“Bye, Blaine,” Kurt told him in response and he ended the call.

Kurt pulled out of the parking lot and down the road that would lead to the freeway. He reached his arm forward and pressed play on his iPhone that he had hooked up to his car's stereo. Kurt's eyes never left the road ahead of his as the first song to the Wicked soundtrack started and he let go of everything that had been tugging at his mind.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt ended up making it to Mercedes in rather good time, leading him to pull into her driveway of her house when it was almost 8pm.

Mercedes was waiting outside for him already, a big smile on her face, Kurt grinned back at her and he put his car into park. The whole solitary drive had been very therapeutic for Kurt, that now he was feeling very relaxed and mellow. Despite the fact that he still had to explain the whole episode with Sebastian to her, having allowed himself to listen to show tunes for the entire trip had been a good call. Kurt barely had time to climb out of his car before Mercedes' came at him with a tackling hug. Kurt made a muffled 'oof' sound as she came in contact with him and he fought the urge to wince from the pain that met him. “Oh my god, Mercedes, I'm so happy to see you!” He shouted as he hugged her back with all his might.

Mercedes began to laugh happily and they finally broke apart but she only reached out to run a hand through his hair, which Kurt began to hiss in protest. “Not the hair!” he groaned.

“First off I have to say, Kurt, you look amazing! I mean I know you know how to bring it but your outfit! You managed to dress to impress without all your usual layers,” Mercedes exclaimed in approval.

Kurt grinned at her; he was currently dressed in a pair of grey shorts that were rolled up to stop just above the knee. His shirt was a simple light teal tank top and the navy blazer he had started out wearing was now thrown over his shoulder. The final touch was a pair of slip on canvas shoes and a large pair of stylish sunglasses. “Why thank you, I made the clothes myself,” he said with pride.

“Really? Why doesn't that surprise me,” Mercedes began to chuckle. She then hugged him again and they both laughed together. “It's been far too long since I've seen you, Kurt, it has to be what... like over a year now,” She commented.

Kurt just nodded as they walked over to his trunk, opened it up and she helped him bright out his suitcases. “I know and I'm sorry, I'm the one to blame for that,” he muttered.

“I was starting to wonder what you wanted to keep hidden from me so badly but after this morning, I think I have a better idea,” Mercedes said with a smirk as she took one of his bags and lead him to her front door.

Kurt groaned. Of course they had to start that particular discussion right from the start, but he realized it was probably good to get it over and done with. “Wanna go there already? Sure, just you better have some sort of liquor inside that house,” Kurt warned.

“I think it's for the best and yeah I got that covered. I had planned for us to go out and party at my favourite club. But considering what you have to tell me is sort of private we'll just go hang in my room. One of my two roommates is home, but unlike yours she doesn't tend to hang in my room, at least not being naked or without an invitation, to just hang out. She's actually offered to share the dinner she's cooking since I know you must be starving by now,” Mercedes explained as they made their way inside the house.

Kurt stopped to scan the hallway and the living room in front of him, Mercedes had given him the virtual tour through her laptop when she had first moved in. But it was still nice to see the house in person; Mercedes' shared it with two other girls who went to her school.

As they walked past the kitchen Mercedes paused and the pair saw her roommate that she had mentioned stirring something at the stove. She noticed their arrival and greeted Kurt with a small smile. Kurt was hoping when he was forced to be in a apartment that could be like Blaine's, the fact that they were all female would make it easier to cope with. Though from the times Mercedes had complained about her roommates, he knew it wasn't always a house full of friendly co-habitation.

“So you made it in one piece I see, hope you're hungry,” she said to him.

The long drive had given Kurt plenty of time to figure out how'd he'd act during the visit. He decided to let it be a vacation from his usual snark and standoffish ways and be less defensive. Of course if Kurt was pushed or found a reason to revert to his usual self, he would do so without hesitation. But even with Mercedes having found out about him and Sebastian having sex, he wasn't about to fully explain all the changes to his life. So while he was in LA, Kurt decided he would settle between his two clashing personalities, the old high school Kurt and the and improved new college version. So there was no risk of reverting fully back to his unguarded self, or being too cold and causing his best friend any concern. “Yeah I'm starving,” he assured her.

“Valerie this is Kurt, Kurt, this is Valerie,” Mercedes said as she introduced them.

“Charmed,” Kurt said to her casually.

“Like wise. This will take a while so go rest or whatever,” Valerie told them and the pair continued their journey to Mercedes' bedroom.

Kurt and Mercedes finished piling up all of his stuff in the corner of her room and Kurt sat down on her bed with a small groan, making sure to sit down slowly and avoid flinching in pain. But the effort turned out to be futile.

“Feeling a bit sore? Worn out maybe?” Mercedes teased.

Kurt sighed, but he didn't tell her to fuck off or anything like he would of with anyone else. As much as Kurt knew it had been the right choice to harden up, he never wanted to be like that around her, at least not completely. “I guess I deserve that remark,” he admitted weakly.

“You think? Didn't you tell me the idea of you having a secret boyfriend was insane?” Mercedes reminded him as she came to sit beside him.

Kurt glared at her, “I already told you he's not my boyfriend... we're just having casual sex,” he told her.

Just as he had expected Kurt saw her face change from surprise to concern at the confession. “Are you serious? It's your life, Kurt, and everything but I'm sorry, you have to see why I'd be surprised to learn this,” Mercedes muttered.

“Yeah well, as long as you remember why the hopeless romantic in me died Mercedes. Because I haven't, I know I'll never be able to forget. I can never allow myself to trust someone like that again, even if I did believe in things like love, which I don't by the way. The only reason I've kept this arrangement of mine and Sebastian's from you is I knew how you'd react to it. I'm not saying I don't realize you're just worried for me. But let me assure you, I'm fine, this is all I want and it works for me. I'm sorry you had to find out so... graphically but I'd like to hope it won't ruin my visit. I adore you and I'm not ashamed of my sex life, but I don't want to hear a whole lecture,” Kurt told her.

Mercedes let out an exasperated sigh as she got up from the bed and walked over to her mini fridge. She brought out two bottles and handed a cooler to Kurt as she eyed him. “Fine, but not until I hear how this whole 'arrangement' with Sebastian happened. After that then we'll let it go and enjoy our time together. But don't think I won't call you on out it now and then it the chance appears,” she told him.

Kurt opened up his bottle and took a long drink, after letting out a long breath he smirked at Mercedes. “I guess that's a fair exchange,” he admitted.

After Kurt finished telling the whole story of him meeting and losing his virginity to Sebastian and what lead to them becoming fuck buddies and roommates he was relieved to get it all past him. But Mercedes, it seemed had one more opinion on the matter to comment on first.

“So you're okay then, it's a mutual thing right?” Mercedes asked him warningly.

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes because of the serious look on her face. “Yes, why would you even ask that?” he asked her.

“Because in addition to all of the hickeys you're trying to hide, and how you keep flinching, I couldn't help but notice that,” Mercedes explained as she pointed to the darkening bruise on his forearm.

Kurt glanced and it and let out a deep breath. “That? Oh no that was... not intentional, things just got sort of... intense there for a moment. I'm no saint either though; I scratched up Sebastian's back pretty bad so we're even on that front. But don't worry Mercedes, he's a selfish dick but he would never intentionally hurt me,” Kurt assured her and he was surprised how easily he had admitted that fact.

He could still remember the undeniable look of concern on Sebastian's face when he said he had hurt him. That still didn't make Kurt forget what an ass he was and he knew there was no danger of him developing any feelings for him, ever.

“Whatever, as long as you're sure,” Mercedes commented.

“I wouldn't fuck him if I wasn't, or let him fuck me,” Kurt replied.

“So which way does it usually go then?” Mercedes asked with a smirk, referring to who topped or bottomed. 

Kurt's face smiled at her playfully. “Shut up,” he told her with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing for my version of Sebastian in this story is always tricky. There's a fine line to walk along, first and foremost he is a jerk. But he usually holds himself back just enough. In this chapter he goes over the line, then jumps back. I hope I managed that decently, it can be tough at times. 
> 
> There video chat scene with Mercedes was one of my favorite scenes to write so far.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is now caught up with what's been posted on other sites. Sometimes chapter updates can take a while. As my beta is in university and finals can keep her busy. But chapter 10 will be posted sooner than usual. (since 9 was so late).

Chapter 9

"I seriously cannot believe you're doing this, Kurt," Mercedes said as she shook her head at him.

Kurt glanced over at Mercedes who was sitting close by and he rolled his eyes, then a small stab of pain stopped him from making a witty comeback. Kurt was currently lying on a padded table in a tattoo parlour, where the artist was hovering over him as the needle burned across the skin on his upper right ribcage. Kurt peered down to watch him and he couldn't help but smile in approval. He had wanted to get this done for a while and his trip to LA had been the perfect chance to. It did mean he couldn't go shirtless on the beach now, but he could live with that. "Sometimes pain is a necessity," Kurt commented.

"Man we should have that framed on the wall," the tattoo artistic said with a small chuckle.

Kurt saw Mercedes shake her head affectionately at him and he tried to remain still as the artist made the last finishing touches on his new tattoo. When he was done he stood up, made an approving nod and put down the needle.

"Okay we're done, have a look and tell me what you think," He told Kurt.

Kurt nodded and stood up from the chair and studied his frame in the mirror in front of him. Kurt began to grin at what he saw, it was small and nothing fancy but that was exactly what Kurt had wanted. Just below his upper ribcage, there were three letters, done in an artistic font; NLB. Which stood for 'Never Look Back'. The tattoo was just above a small circular scar and its proximity to it had been intentional.

"It's good, thanks," Kurt commented. "Mercedes, take a photo of me will you," He requested. Mercedes complied without protest, where she brought out her phone and the flash caused dots in front of his eyes. After Kurt was told how to care for the tattoo and after a temporary bandage covered it up he put his shirt back on, paid for the tattoo and he and Mercedes left the building a few moments later. "Well that's one big item off my bucket list, thanks for going with me," Kurt told Mercedes.

"Uh-huh, it's your freaking body Kurt. Just don't let this start you wanting anymore," Mercedes warned.

Kurt laughed, "Oh this is it for a long time don't worry, you won't see me turn into the next Adam Levine." Kurt reached forward and took her phone out of Mercedes' hand. "I'm just going to mail that photo to me, so I can send it to someone," Kurt muttered.

"To who? Sebastian?" Mercedes asked playfully.

"As if," Kurt scoffed.

"Then who? Because you assured me there were no more secret hooks ups or any hidden boyfriends remember," Mercedes pointed out.

Kurt paused. He let out a tired sigh, there was no real reason to hide Blaine from Mercedes, despite the fact that he knew he'd get teased about it, so he didn't bother to try. "I'm just sending it to a friend of mine," Kurt muttered in annoyance. "A friend who is not in anyway my boyfriend before you ask, or even a hook-up," he added smartly.

"Does this friend have a name?" Mercedes simply asked.

"It's Blaine," Kurt answered casually.

"Got anymore friends I should know about?"

"No, it's basically just those two and that's more than enough for me to deal with. Now didn't you say you were going to take me shopping?" Kurt reminded her.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Over the last few weeks Blaine had come to discover that love wasn't always a many splendid thing. That in reality it could be very frustrating and nerve wracking, at least when it was one sided. Blaine had hoped that when Kurt had confirmed the idea of him having a secret boyfriend in LA was insane; he'd feel a lot better. But as the days went by he discovered that wasn't the case at all. More than anything Blaine missed Kurt, missed talking to him, seeing his face and hanging out with him on a regular basis. Kurt still sent him a text now and then so they were keeping in touch while he was gone, but it wasn't enough. Blaine had started to notice when he couldn't see Kurt in person, it was much harder to deal with his feelings for him. So much that it was only the third day Kurt had left and Blaine felt miserable. The worst thing was Blaine had no real reason to justify his blue mood.

New information had come into the picture; like that Kurt and Sebastian were hooking up. But that was almost old news now and Blaine had dealt with it as best he could. Now Blaine was struggling with a new problem, that as time went on, it was harder to keep his feelings inside. So much that Blaine wanted to run off into the sunset and after Kurt in LA, show up on his doorstep, or Mercedes' rather, and serenade him with a love song. But as mixed up as his mind had become he knew that was the worst idea possible and it wouldn't help. Blaine was currently alone, hiding in his apartment from the world. Blaine felt no desire to do anything in particular and he was currently lying on his couch with his guitar. His fingers gently brushing against the cords to create a fluid sound of notes over and over. Like they were ocean waves crashing over a beach, the soothing sound calming his chaotic mind, hypnotizing him into silence. But the peaceful serenity of the room was abruptly broken when the doorbell chimed and Blaine let out a frustrated cry.

He was in no mood for company and in his current state; the usual courteous and charming Blaine Anderson was berried under angst and anguish. At first he just ignored it but that only made the ringing increase until the doorbell was pressed over and over and Blaine had a feeling he knew who was on the other side of the door. Blaine got up from his spot on the couch with a groan over his stiff muscles and stumbled over to the door. "Shut up I'm coming!" he yelled in annoyance.

When Blaine opened the door he came face to face with Sebastian leaning there causally, the usual cocky grin on his face, though this was his charming one. Which in reality didn't look much different and Blaine sighed lightly at the sight of him. "What do you want?" Blaine asked.

"I'm here for your intervention, or Kurtervention actually. I heard from Nick that you've been locked up here, trying to hide from the world. I found myself wondering why and the answer came to me pretty quick. So I'm here to help," Sebastian explained as he walked into the house without waiting for Blaine to invite him in.

He looked around the apartments' entrance and whistled nicely, "Hmm this is quaint," he announced. Sebastian then pulled a long bottle out from his jacket to reveal it was wine. "Perfect place to get our drink on," he added.

"I'm not ready for any 'help' you have to offer, Sebastian," Blaine mumbled in annoyance. "Or rather, I don't want!" he warned.

Sebastian began to shake his head; his face full of mock remorse. Just as he had hoped Blaine had finally reached the key point. To where his pinning over Kurt had gotten so bad he had almost given up the will to live. Sebastian had been patiently waiting for this moment and now that it had transpired at last. It was time to make his move, taking care to wait till the key moment or all his hard work would be for naught.

"Fuck Blaine, you're sure a whiny bitch over Kurt, it's not becoming," Sebastian declared, being very blunt. 

As he began to lecture Blaine and the state he was in, Sebastian headed over to his kitchen. Searching for drink glasses. "When someone as high spirited as you can't keep smiling, that's a cry for help. So here I am, coming to your rescue, like a true friend should," Sebastian continued. He soon found two wine glasses, brought them down and popped the cork of his bottle of white wine. After he poured each of them a generous glass he held out Blaine's drink, enticing him, with more than alcohol with a look. "You need to wind down, if you did... you'd realize how childish you're being, Blaine," he added smugly, taking a long swig of his own glass.

Blaine eyed Sebastian. He had half a mind to knock the offered drink out of his hand and kick his ass to the curb. But even when he wasn't feeling his best, doing something so rude, even to Sebastian was against his nature. As much as Blaine hated to admit it, Sebastian was right in some ways, he was dealing with his whole situation pertaining Kurt rather badly. If someone as self centred as Sebastian Smythe noticed, that was an apparent sign.

"I am not," Blaine whined. But then he heard his tone with the answer and he shut up. Admitting defeat Blaine stepped forward to take the drink from Sebastian and took a small sip. "At least... I'm not trying to be! You're inhuman, you wouldn't understand the complicity of actually feelings, ones as strong as love," Blaine accused.

Sebastian didn't react, nothing fazed his cocky manner and this time it was no difference. He simply shrugged at the statement, not bothering to say anything in defence. "Considering what you've turned into, can't say I mind," he countered.

It was time to move the night along and to do so Sebastian knew exactly what to say next. "What I'm trying to figure out is what happened to render you into a whiny brat? Kurt doesn't have a beau stashed up in Hollywood. You were right there, shouldn't that make you happy?" Sebastian pointed out. It wouldn't be long now, by his gauge, Sebastian figured tonight would be the night Blaine would come to his senses. Which meant he'd finally take what Sebastian was offering him.

Blaine grumbled. He wasn't enjoying the interrogation all that much, but he had to admit getting everything off his chest that Blaine had fought to keep inside was very freeing. "I... I don't know! Fuck! It's just... I miss him! Sure he doesn't have a boyfriend but that's because Kurt doesn't want one! That fact just proves that I've been kidding myself all along, if I thought I'd be able to change his mind. I can feel the chemistry between us, I know it's real and I know he senses it too," Blaine vented. In reality Blaine had no idea if Kurt felt anything at that level, but the romantic in him wished with all his heart he did. "I don't know what to do!" he blurted out.

Sebastian cool mannerism didn't falter; it wasn't time to go the kinder route yet. Right now Sebastian needed to be so cruel it would actually be kindness in the end. "You haven't done anything to change his mind though," he accused.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, why did the taller man think he had the right to judge Blaine about his actions towards Kurt. It made him uneasy, like in his own way, Sebastian was jealous but that seemed impossible. "Have you?" he demanded.

"Have I what? Tried to do something to change how Kurt feels about you or me? It's not to both for the record. I'm not your fucking cupid, Blaine, I only look after myself. As for Hummel... don’t know what you were hoping for. But what Kurt and I have going on right now works, because neither of us wants more. All we get from each other is sex, simple raw and no-strings-attached intercourse. I'm inhuman as you said, I never catch feelings," Sebastian answered.

"Ever afraid that you might?" Blaine said too quickly to stop himself.

Sebastian shook his head; surprised that Blaine had the guts to ask him. "No, never. I go looking for hot ass to fuck, not someone to mess my life up with affection. Stop making this so complex, even when I don't believe in it. Love is just an emotion, a chemical response in your mind. As far as your brain goes aren't you suppose to call the shots? If you want Kurt so badly then reach out and take him. He wants to fuck you, even you must realize, I sure do, say yes to what he can offer," Sebastian urged, when in truth he knew Blaine wouldn't go for this ploy and he was counting on it.

"I don't want him just for his body, I'm not you," Blaine argued with resentment.

"I'm not objectifying Kurt buy using him for sex, he's using me for all I got," Sebastian challenged.

"Lord you two are so fucked up!" Blaine muttered in anger.

"And yet you say you love Kurt, funny that."

"I don't have to stand here and take this Sebastian, even I have limits," Blaine warned.

There it was, the point Sebastian was waiting for, time to go a different direction entirely. "Fine then, take some much needed advice instead. Sleep with Kurt, it might just make it easy to deal with those pesky feelings."

Blaine finished his drink in one large gulp, what had he done in life to get to this point he wondered. "I'm not you, I don't want my body to be used for sex, not again," Blaine muttered.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow; here wasn't something he hadn't anticipated, some of Blaine's personal history about sex seeping out, but it could prove to be useful. "I'm guessing some jackass did you wrong, turned you off to the joys casual sex can offer. Don't let one bad experience, or however many it was make you miss out. Kurt wants you, I'm not lying and you're well aware. It's your own fault you two haven't hooked up. Now look where it got you," Sebastian accused.

"You're full of it, Kurt doesn't want me, and he just wants my body for sex," Blaine barked back in anger. But the second the words left his mouth he was hit with an onslaught of guilt. How could he say something like that about Kurt? When did choosing to have casual sex make anyone a bad person? Blaine had no right to judge Kurt's life style, or Sebastian's for that matter but then, he also didn't have to live them either. "Wait... I didn't mean it like that, I know Kurt wouldn't..." he began but faltered.

Sebastian leaned over to Blaine and placed a hand on his shoulder and when Blaine made no move to push away from the contact, he saw it as a green light to press onwards. "So? What's wrong with that? It's a compliment really, why deny yourself the pleasure. Kurt won't disappoint,"

"Because that's not what I want from him!" Blaine shouted.

Sebastian glanced over and noticed Blaine's glass was empty and that was his cue to up the game, he pushed the wine bottle and glasses far out of Blaine's reach. His one hand remaining on Blaine's shoulder all the while and Sebastian came to stand in front of him. "I can see you're hurting in here," Sebastian whispered, placing a finger over his chest, where his heart was. Sebastian ran his hand along Blaine's back, softly caressing his tired muscles. Making sure that Blaine didn't give him any visual cues to stop. What he saw in Blaine's eyes wasn't fear, or real anger either, he was emotionally worn out and it was time to give him a jump-start. "You need to relax," Sebastian whispered.

"I don't know how..." Blaine stuttered. Normally Sebastian intense look of seduction never affected him in such a way. But here he was, hovering over Blaine, offering so much with only using his eyes and facial expressions. Blaine began to catch onto what would happen next but when the moment came, Blaine did nothing to stop him.

Sebastian lips were on Blaine's in the blink of an eye and he kissed Blaine with passion so urgent and raw, Blaine couldn't pull away. Wanting to keep him interested and go with the flow, when the first kiss lead to a second and a third, Sebastian changed his tactics. To the point of mimicking the way Kurt kissed and knowing Blaine had lock lips with Kurt before, he knew it was the hook shot. That choice cause Blaine to no longer remain passive and stepped up to give in to the sensation and enjoy the experience.

Blaine closed his eyes and before he knew it, no longer was he kissing Sebastian in his mind, it was now Kurt. Kurt's soft lips on his own, Kurt in his arms, tugging, pulling at him, making him want more and more. Blaine knew deep down it wasn't, but his imagination took over completely and the illusion strengthened. The result of all his pent up sexual desires, combined with the emotional need and he was easier to fool. Where Sebastian wasn't really doing anything to make the illusion work, it was all Blaine's doing.

Just as when Sebastian knew it was time to act, he also knew the value in knowing when to pull things back. After giving Blaine one last electrifying kiss, he pulled back causing their mouths to break apart. Blaine opened his eyes and while Sebastian could tell he had come out of his daze, desire still remained. "You sure?" Sebastian murmured in Blaine's ear.

Blaine shuddered, he wasn't sure, not by this point. He should of felt guilty and ashamed at what he had allowed to happen. Instead he felt a heat well up inside him, one he could barely control, and he wanted more. In fact it took every ounce of control he had not to go back for more. "What?" he stuttered?

Sebastian chuckled; taking a step back; he knew how to play this particular game very well. Even when it was rare for someone to take this much work to get into bed. Sebastian was enjoying the whole journey. "It seems to me your body knows what you want," He explained, his voice heavy with seduction. Sebastian brought his face close to Blaine, to where their mouths were mere inches apart.

"You think you're so amazing, are you proud that I want you so bad right now?" Blaine scoffed.

"You could have stopped me, at any time, don't point the finger at me." Sebastian countered. "You can use me, you know, I don't mind. Remember what I told you before, I know what Kurt's like in bed. I think part of the reason you're about to give in and sleep with me finally... is because you want to connect with Kurt on some level. I'm willing to help you with that, if you want to pretend I'm him then do it. It won't make you a bad person... fuck I swear Kurt is picturing you when we go at it sometimes," Sebastian said.

In truth his last comment was unconfirmed, Sebastian had no idea what Kurt thought about Blaine. Unlike the young man before him, when it came to Kurt's personal feelings, he was impossible to decipher. It wasn't so beneath Sebastian to use such tactics to get the results he wanted, since in the end he knew Blaine would enjoy the act just as much. "You want to fuck Blaine, right here and now. Here I am, ready to offer you some much needed release," Sebastian announced.

Blaine hardly knew which way to turn; his mind was struggling with countless morals. Oh how easy it would be just to give in and do it. Sleep with Sebastian and give the guy what he wanted, since day one. To forget all the emotional pain and inner turmoil falling in love with Kurt had brought. Forget it all, even for a moment, by having a heated fit of passion through sex. It had gotten to the point where Blaine wasn't sure if his decision to hold out for love had been the right one.

Would it have been easier if he had just slept with Kurt after they had kissed on out the dance floor? Would things be easier to cope with now if he had? Or would they be worse, because getting a glimpse of what being with Kurt was like, would only make him want Kurt more. Perhaps Sebastian was the better option then, with him Blaine could use him and not feel any remorse. Blaine could kill two birds with one stone, getting Sebastian to drop the subject after Blaine's no being changed into yes and use the answer to his advantage.

To relax his frazzled nerves, defuse some sexual tension and most of all; take his mind off Kurt enough to return to the real world. So when Kurt came back, being renewed, Blaine could keep on living a life were he could only ever be a friend to Kurt Hummel. Blaine eyed Sebastian up and down, his mind seemingly made up already. "Well... if Kurt's sleeping with you, why can't I do the same," he finally admitted.

"Exactly! Don't you deserve to feel good? I can guess that you're sexual encounters so far haven't been great, right? Time I showed you how to have sex and make sure your partner enjoys it just as much," Sebastian offered.

Blaine licked his lips. It was true that Blaine’s experiences with sex hadn't been very memorable. Not every time had been bad, a few had been quite satisfactory, but not enough and far too many years had passed since. Sebastian was right; didn't Blaine deserve to feel good? "I..." he struggled.

Sebastian saw there was still a small amount of reluctance in Blaine but he was close to giving in. Sebastian made no effort to sway him further, in fact he remained silent. Sebastian had said enough to convince him, by his judgement. Anymore and he might cross a line, Sebastian wanted it to be Blaine's choice in the end. In other circumstances he wouldn't have been so noble when it came to his sexual rules. Blaine was different though, only because, like Kurt, he had become a friend to Sebastian. He wasn't some random hook up Sebastian wouldn't see again, or more than in passing. So he wanted things to end well between them when the deed was over and done with.

Sebastian honestly didn't care if their hooking up would become a one time thing or lead to more. At the moment Sebastian was fully in the present and as usual, chose not to over think. He stretched out his arms to Blaine, as if to say, here's what I got, take it or leave it. "It's your call Blaine, you've heard what I can offer you. Now you decide if you want to take it. If it's no, I won't proposition you again, unless you approach me first," he assured.

Blaine could only stare at Sebastian, he had been expecting him to make some sort of move, it would of made things easier. Then Blaine could have told himself it had been Sebastian idea and Blaine had just gone along with it. But it didn't take long for him to figure out Sebastian was making it his choice in the end. Blaine realized when it came to offering sex; this was usual for Sebastian, or at least when it took some work to convince. By this point Blaine certainly knew what his body wanted and what his heart desired, he couldn't have. So Blaine forgot what he had thought before when he had shot Sebastian down. He forgets about everything at the moment, even his feelings for Kurt.

Doing such was the only way he could allow himself to give in. Take everything Sebastian could give him, even when it was only sex. The encounter would be nothing but physical and Blaine had no idea how rewarding it would be, pleasure aside. But he felt no need to consider the negatives; Blaine could live with the outcome. Because there would be no side effects, not like there would be if the man before him were Kurt. His love for Kurt meant sleeping with him could never be simple, never casual, no matter how hard he tried. His mind made up, Blaine stepped forward and with out any warning kissed Sebastian full on the lips and the kiss was not chaste.

When Blaine initiated the start of their night with a kiss, Sebastian didn't remain passive for long. Blaine's bold move had revealed his choice and now Sebastian planned to show him how it was the right one to make. With sensual precision Sebastian launched his attack on Blaine's mouth, manipulating and guiding but there was little need. Blaine, to his bemusement was a very skilled kisser and he was nearly surprised about how aggressive he could become. In their heated embrace, Sebastian slowly urged Blaine backwards, until his back touched the end of the kitchen counter. Bringing Sebastian to press his body against Blaine's as they continued to get the feel of things. The whole experience was very different to when Kurt and Sebastian had locked lips. There was no holding back, for either young man, no heated tension between them.

Sebastian didn't give much attention to figure out how it was exactly different, since he was quite occupied. But as their making out continued, he got a bit wiser to the contrast. Unlike Kurt, Blaine was holding nothing back, kept nothing hidden, leaving himself open. Normally Sebastian would of commented on how that was a risky choice, even for his standards. But it was slightly intoxicating, being given so much trust, even when it came to kissing. Sebastian now began to wonder how such vulnerability would transpire in the bedroom. To get to that point, Sebastian needed to up his game and show a little more of his talents. Before doing so, Sebastian once again began to mimic Kurt's mannerisms as they made out. At least when Kurt chose to take on the dominant role, changing one key point and did his best to kiss like he imagined Kurt would if he dropped his guard fully. The choice did the trick and Sebastian knew it had been the right call.

"So what do you want here, Blaine?" Sebastian whispered, catching the bottom of Blaine's lip with his teeth. Just as Kurt did to him on a regular basis. "Do you want to keep his tame and not let it go past making out fully clothed?" Sebastian asked. "Or do you want to take the next step..." Sebastian continued, making his touch lighter, teasing Blaine's body a little.

Blaine shuddered as Sebastian hand lightly grazed over his groin, fuck he knew just how to touch Blaine enough to get him wanting more. "I... I want..." Blaine stuttered and he was rendered silent for a moment. When Sebastian began to grind his hips back and forth, rubbing his thigh against Blaine's now hardening cock trapped in his pants, there was no helping himself. Screw it, he wasn't doing anything wrong, no one could judge him. "I want you to fuck me Sebastian, so you better make it good," Blaine answered with a half moan.

While Blaine movements in response certainly proved he was on board, true to Sebastian's nature during sex. Or at least when at first his potential sexual partner had been hesitant, he needed one final check to do the deed. Since back in his earlier days of learning the rules and games to fornication, a couple guys he had fucked afterwards, whined he had been taking advantage. Never enough for them to say anything to others, but it still bothered him to this day.

Why in the world would someone as hot and talented as Sebastian ever have to resort to forcing in any way? During his little inner monologue Sebastian hadn't slacked off, he had used the time to kiss Blaine over and over, until now he stopped. "You sure, I don't want you say I forced you in anyway once the sex is over," Sebastian warned.

Blaine no longer had to think of his answer, there was no doubt left in Blaine's demanding body. Only the raw and carnal need it craved was all that remained. Sebastian was now the one to stop and it was getting old and annoying. Blaine growled in protest when Sebastian began to pull away and he latched onto his hips, pulling him back. Bringing their fronts together and Blaine figured he'd have to work a little bit to convince the taller man fully. After proving his case with a number of long and hard kisses, he smirked at Sebastian. "Does it look like you're forcing me?" he taunted seductively.

Sebastian let out a throaty laugh at Blaine's reply; who knew there was such a sexual deviant behind Blaine's polite exterior. Oh yes, Sebastian was very much looking forward to discovering how Blaine got down and dirty, with his new sexual freedom. Before he could get to that, there was one final detail Sebastian needed to know, his own role in their sexual encounter. "Okay, we both know what we want to happen, sex and all it's orgasmic rewards. Now who do you want me to be during? Kurt or myself? I don't care what the answer is either, as long as I get to come," Sebastian offered.

 _'Why did does he have to ask me that!'_ Blaine thought with a silent cry. Blaine instantly felt guilty but then Sebastian was giving him the option. Blaine knew it was a stupid idea, to the point of being wrong in some sense but he had stopped listening to his brain a while back. "Kurt," he breathed.

Sebastian reaction to Blaine choice was to smirk at him for a second and then he resume kissing him as Kurt would. Sebastian had expected the answer and he had been telling the truth when he said he didn't care. If anything just thinking how enrage Kurt would be was entertaining Sebastian. He had no plans to tell Kurt what happened that night and how, since he very much wanted to keep on living. No more thoughts to his roommate and fuck buddy, who was states away. Time to focus on himself and Blaine and move forward. "Sure, makes no difference to me. I'm going to mimic Kurt when he tops though. It's not the usual thing for us, he fucks good but I'm more often the top," Sebastian began.

"So Kurt's a bottom then?" Blaine asked.

"No idea. Kurt being a bottom for most of our sexual encounters has nothing to do with power. No matter if he tops or bottoms he matches me pretty good. You'll enjoy yourself though, I'm a pro with my dick." Sebastian declared. "For the record I'm a top, how about you?" he asked between making out.

Blaine shivered as Sebastian confident hands glided down his front, across his abdomen and grabbed onto the waist of his pants. "I uh... really don't know. I never had enough experiences with either option to know one way or the other," Blaine admitted sheepishly.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, that made him curious. "Did you actually sleep around then?"

Blaine smirked at Sebastian. "Not by your standards, look I really don't want to tell you my sexual history right now, can it wait?" Blaine growled.

Sebastian chuckled. He brought his hands to go down Blaine's pants and got him all hot on bothered. "Fine by me, but I doubt I'll have the patience to hear it all. But there's nothing wrong with not knowing... and who ways you have to pick one. I might consider myself a top, but that doesn't mean I won't bottom now and then. That's the whole glory of being a gay man, we can have it both ways, why pass that up! Some guys pick one, others switch and there's nothing wrong with that. Just like there's nothing wrong with you chose to fuck; male or female," Sebastian explained as he changed things up and now slipped his hands up Blaine's shirt, caressing his bare chest.

"Do you always get this deep before sex?" Blaine gasped in response, surprised at how pleasuring the simple movement brought.

"Don't worry, I plan to go a lot deeper," Sebastian muttered and he wasn't talking about words.

Sebastian changed his focus from Blaine's lips, kissing him down his neck and finally coming to suck on his collarbone. The move was typical Kurt Hummel tactics and it was proving to work just as well on Blaine as it did for Sebastian. He still intended to imitate Kurt's mannerisms and habits during sex to keep Blaine content. Since he knew using his pent up desire for the snarky young man was his best resource to use to his advantage. But that didn't mean he was about to fully dive into the role. Mainly because when it came to sex with Kurt, there was always an underlining power battle between them. If Blaine and Kurt were ever to actually give in and get it on, the experience would be very different.

Just as fucking Blaine would be for Sebastian than when he and Kurt went at it. The three young men were all very different examples of the human race. Luckily for everyone involved at present, meaning him and Blaine, he was a performer. Which meant Sebastian knew how to keep his audience entertained. Sebastian was growing tired of their state of dress or rather keeping them on so he began to pull Blaine's shirt upwards. "There's too much fucking clothing between us," he growled.

Blaine no protests as Sebastian grabbed at Blaine's shirt and lifted it up over his head. Nor did he do anything to discourage Sebastian from starting to undress him, until his shirt fell to the floor.

Sebastian eyed Blaine's now naked upper torso and it was easy to tell he liked what he saw. Unless the cocky bastard was just putting on a whole facade to keep Blaine content but he hardly needed to bother. Blaine had been complimented, commented on and down right propositions so many times by Sebastian he knew what his true opinion was by now.

Sebastian chose to humour Blaine, wanting to keep the mood light and thus not too complicated. It was ironic that like with Kurt, there was no fear of emotions ruining their encounter. Because when it came to love, Blaine's affections were already claimed by Kurt, who had no idea the hold he had over Blaine's heart. Sebastian touched Blaine's bare chest with his pointer finger on his right hand, trailing downwards and ending at his navel. "Ah just as I thought, you have quite an eye-pleasing frame that you usually hide under sweaters and cardigans," Sebastian declared in approval.

No longer wanting to simply stand back and ogle Blaine, Sebastian knelt down, bringing his mouth to Blaine's chest. Grazing his teeth over his pectorals, stopping to kiss and bite playfully along the way. Blaine snapped his head back and let out a loud moan when Sebastian's hands during began to glide downwards and pulled their hips together. There was no rush of shame with what they were doing and despite Blaine's views on casual sex at present he had no second thoughts.

How could he when everything Sebastian was doing to his body felt so exhilarating, no wonder Kurt kept going back for more! Sebastian had total control over Blaine and he was fine to give up it considering the imminent rewards that would bring. For one thing Sebastian always went on and on how he took pride in how much his hookups enjoyed themselves. After getting a preview of what Sebastian was bragging about, Blaine was fine to lie back and let him do what he wanted.

Sebastian's head went lower still, as did his teasing of Blaine's skin with his mouth, until he came to the start of his pants. Sebastian met the obstruction head on and grinned deviously up at Blaine before beginning to undo the fly of his pants. It was very apparent, both visually and from when they were grinding before, how hard Blaine had become. So it came as no surprise when Sebastian pulled Blaine's cock out it was hard and ready for what he had in mind to do next. "For starters, Kurt gives good head," Sebastian declared.

Blaine had no time to comment at first, when Sebastian finally touched his cock, holding it in place for his tongue to lick the tip of his shaft. "Shit!" Blaine swore in response. The profanity only seemed to encourage Sebastian and he continued to lick and suck the sides of Blaine's length. "I'm surprised you'd admit that!" he admitted.

"Well who do you think showed him how?" Sebastian replied. 

Due to his views on sex, like Kurt, talking in between foreplay was never an issue. It was only when he was right in the middle did he finally stopped being so chatty. All one had to do was balance their time wisely and to do so, Sebastian got back on track. Wrapping his mouth around Blaine's cock, darting his tongue along the head as he began to hum.

It was easy to act like Kurt as he took Blaine further into his mouth, because as far as blowjobs went there were only so many combinations you could do. Since Kurt knew how to use his mouth almost as well as Sebastian did, he just focused on making it good for Blaine, to get him in the mood to continue to better things. "He also has no gag reflex." He muttered when he slipped Blaine's cock out of his mouth and pulled back up to kiss him, his hand taking over on his ready dick. "How's this working for yah, Blaine?" he asked.

With a buck of his hips, Blaine managed to answer without giving any verbal cues at first. Bringing his hands to grab onto the sides of Sebastian's face. Kissing him urgently on the mouth, where his hand slip down his chin and next coming to rest on the dip in his shoulder, grasping with a gasp as Sebastian picked up the pace with pumping his cock. Wouldn't be long now, sure when it came to blow jobs it hadn't been three years, but even one year was long enough a wait. "Almost there..." Blaine grunted.

Sebastian smirked at Blaine, giving him one final kiss before pulling back. "Hmm already? Does that mean it's been a while since someone touched your cock beside yourself too? Or am I just that good?" he taunted.

"Won't answer until I come," Blaine countered.

"Fine with me, considering Kurt never bothers to fish for compliments. Time to get back in character," Sebastian admitted. With that confession Sebastian went back down on his knees and got to work on making up for the delay. Taking Blaine's cock into his mouth once more, only this time he slid it down his throat, as far as it could reach. When it came to gag reflexes, it had taken Sebastian more work back in his young teenage days to get rid of. But by now, he was a well-seasoned pro when it came to blowjobs.

"Holy fucking hell!" Blaine yelled out as the sensation set him fully over his limits and he came into Sebastian's throat and he swallowed it all down. Blaine had told himself he didn't miss the sensation of coming, or rather not reaching orgasm by himself. That id didn't feel any different if it was his own hand on his cock. But after having such an amazing climax from Sebastian's deep throating, he knew what the real answer was. That just made him wonder how it would feel when they got to the next part. "That was really good!" Blaine said with a weak laugh.

Sebastian stood back up; bringing his arms to wrap around Blaine's waist, pulling him close for another long kiss. "Glad to hear it, was I good enough for us to move to the bedroom? Not that I don't mind fucking you here in the kitchen honestly..." Sebastian began.

Blaine's eyes widened at the idea, but even he had his limits to how bold he could be. "Uh... I have roommates and while I don't expect them back anything soon. Knowing my luck, the second we'd start they would. So yeah, heading to my room would be a good call there," Blaine sputtered. _'Why am I saying good so much?'_ he thought to himself.

Sebastian leaned forward to lick Blaine's earlobe and give it a playful bite. "Shall we then?" he whispered sensually. After Blaine gave a satisfying shiver in response, where Sebastian enjoyed watching him gulp and simply nod. Sebastian took his hand and lead Blaine to where he assumed the bedrooms in the apartment were located. "That's where you'll really see what Kurt's like in the sac," he announced casually.

Blaine dug his heels into the carpet, bringing them both to a sudden halt, Blaine sighed when Sebastian eyed him quizzically, a smug smile on his face. "You don't need to bother... I'm sorry I even said Kurt's name back there," Blaine muttered in embarrassment.

Sebastian cocky attitude shifted slightly, to show a softer side but to anyone else who saw his expression, it would of seemed worse. "Why so bashful now? If that's what you really want, I don't mind obliging you," Sebastian admitted.

Blaine was caught off guard by the statement and he let out a long breath. "No, it's not what I want... not really. Just, I really don't want to think about that right now. Why are you being so nice to me anyway? You're finally getting your way and get to fuck me," Blaine grumbled.

Sebastian laughed. He knew if they kept talking they'd loose wood and quick and Sebastian most of all wanted to get to fucking. Of course to lead to that there was a bit of mopping up to do, before they could both get back into a sexy mind state. Sebastian inched forward and slipped his hand around Blaine's waist, giving his best bedroom eyes.

"Because I'm an actor Blaine, this is all an act, well at least most of it. Normally I don't know my sexual partners enough before to give them what they want. But you, Blaine, are different. It's taken me a long time to get you to this point and unlike most, it was worth the effort. What I didn't bet on was you becoming my friend, or Kurt's... to where you'll be sticking around in my life when we're done here. I see no harm in humouring you and your pinning for Kurt... I get the feeling you'd want it to be a little less intense, less angry than when Kurt and I go at it. If anything it's a change up to how I usually look for a lay, a challenge and I love those," Sebastian explained, all the while upping the sexual tone in his voice.

"Did you maybe think that the fact that this is all a lie could ruin things?" Blaine had to mention.

Sebastian attempts at a half genuine, half fake smile changed into his usual self-absorbed cocky one as he was presented with yet another challenge. To get a boarding mope-y Blaine back into the mood and he did so by using his second best tool to his cock; his mouth. Sebastian had plenty of practice honing his ability to touch someone in just the right way to turn them on at an alarming pace with Kurt. So it didn't take Sebastian long to succeed in getting Blaine so horny from the combination of his experienced hands and lips, that he craved more.

Blaine moaned and decided if he was going to cave and give into the experience, he might as well enjoy himself to the best of his ability. No remaining passive, he was fine to let Sebastian call most of the shots but only to a certain degree. Blaine felt the need to prove while he hadn't gotten much of a chance to improve on his sexual abilities, he wasn't a complete novice. "Care to make things even?" Blaine offered.

Sebastian laughed; he was enjoying this new side of Blaine Anderson so far. "You're going to blow me in the hallway? Hot," he snickered.

Blaine gave Blaine a look of superiority and confidence, "I might not be Kurt, but I find the idea of seeing if I've gotten rusty appealing," Blaine sassed.

Sebastian went along with the change up and showed he wasn't a power hungry asshole, at least not all the time. He merely watched Blaine with bemused interest as he knelt down and made fast work of unzipping Sebastian's fly and brought out his cock. He had been expecting Blaine to make some witty comment about his size but no such ego-boost came, instead he simply got to work. For a split second Sebastian was tempted to put a poker face on and give no reaction to the mouth work his dick was receiving but he wanted Blaine to make him come. "Not bad, had better but... this is pretty good," Sebastian chose to say.

Blaine didn't take the bait; instead he just kept on fucking Sebastian with his mouth, switching up and never sticking to one move. Eventually Blaine could tell by Sebastian's body cues and muffled sounds what he was doing was working for him. As he continued to bob his head up and down on Sebastian's length he quickened his pace when he felt Sebastian's body begin to tense up.

Sebastian let out a soft moan, running his hand through Blaine's hair and grabbing hold at the moment of climax. Blaine ended up swallowing his entire load down without choking and Sebastian had to hand it to him, he had misjudged the dapper young man a bit, much to his delight. "Nice handy work there, Blaine. I could give you some tips later to do any better... but right now, bedroom," Sebastian growled.

"Who will you be when we get in there?" Blaine asked warningly, proving he hadn't forgotten the matter of Kurt from before.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "If you insist I'll drop the Kurt act and just go with it. Either way I'll make it an experience to remember for the both of us. But after the way you just blew me, I think you will as well. What fun," Sebastian said.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully back at Sebastian and took his arm, leading him towards his bedroom. Once he reached the door, he paused. "Wait, what about protection?" he asked.

"I always have an emergency supply on hand, in my back pockets. But it's only enough for one round. If it's been three years, that probably means you don't bother stocking up on lube or condoms huh?"

"Actually... I do have some, none I bought myself but there's a stash in the bathroom. Nick got them for me, which I didn't ask him to do! He said something about they're for if I change my and need protection quick," Blaine admitted.

"Ah, a true friend indeed," Sebastian laughed.

"Well I'm not going to thank him, least not for as long as possible," Blaine replied as he opened the door to his bedroom and gestured Sebastian to head inside. "I'll just go get the necessary supplies then," Blaine muttered as he darted off into the bathroom.

Sebastian strutted into Blaine's bedroom, not paying attention to the scenery around him, instead stripping off all of his clothing with ease. "Hoping we do it more than once then?" he called out.

"I don't know! Can't we leave one detail to spontaneity?" Blaine groaned.

By the time Blaine returned to the bedroom he found a now fully naked Sebastian waiting for him, standing at the edge of Blaine's bed. "That was quick," he said.

"Yeah well don't expect anything else you experience tonight to be," Sebastian assured him. "Now take those pants off and get over here." he ordered.

Blaine didn't bother to make a witty comeback as he threw the box of condoms and tube of lube on the bed and stopped in front of Sebastian. Still wanting to go through with it when things had stopped enough for him to think, he pulled down his pants and his boxer briefs soon followed. Never the less it still felt odd, but the heat induced by Sebastian's lustful eyes scanning over his now naked body made the all the difference. That and the slight pride he felt when it was clear Sebastian approved. "Am I deemed worthy to be fucked then?" Blaine asked, using crude language for once.

Sebastian for once didn't answer with sultry words, he was ready to act and to do just that was for him to grab onto Blaine's shoulders and kiss him full on the mouth. Blaine responded eagerly, marking the start to their crossing the line, where their friendship turned physical. As they both really got into the act, Blaine found himself almost forgetting it had been three years since he'd last had sex. In reality even back when he was eighteen, his sexual encounters hadn't been so numerous that he even felt rusty now.

After all, how hard was remembering where your cock went really, to over simplify fornication. Never the less Blaine was still relieved when he discovered for the most part his body knew what to do on instinct. Any making up that needed to be accounted for was left to Sebastian who knew just how to compensate. Sebastian began to push hard down his shoulders and Blaine took the less than subtle hint to get on the bed. Once seated on the edge Sebastian came to hover over him, continuing to kiss him the whole while. Blaine scooted backwards up the bed till he was lying out on it and Sebastian stretched out on top of him.

"So are you remembering where everything goes yet?" Sebastian taunted as he settled his mouth on Blaine's neck and sucked at the skin until he left a red mark.

"I never got much of a chance to learn much... fuck!" Blaine blurted out as Sebastian's hands slid over his ass and began to caress it.

"Oh? Well then, make sure to take some mental notes," Sebastian almost purred as he began to rock his hips so their hardening cocks rubbed together. Blaine let out a desperate moan from the friction and captured Sebastian's lips with his own and kissed him. "Well you sure know how to kiss," he commented.

Blaine grinned. "Kurt said I was probably a better kisser than you actually. Now I realize he would of known for sure," he admitted.

"That fucker..." Sebastian muttered. "Well here's not here to join in on the fun we're going to have so screw him, later though," he added and he began to move his head downwards along Blaine's body. Even though Blaine had told him he didn't have to act like Kurt, Blaine had no idea what Kurt was like during sex anyway. So Sebastian began to bite and kiss Blaine's skin like Kurt did to him on many occasions until he reached his hips. Sebastian's left hand began to circle Blaine's right hip and the other hand took hold of his ready cock and guided it to his lowering head and mouth.

"Didn't we already cover this part!?" Blaine blurted out as he bucked his hips forward.

"I guess I should get to prepping you for sticking my cock up your ass. Funny thing, when I fucked Kurt he was a virgin. When he fucked me it had been two years since I last bottomed and now with me going to fuck you, it's been three. That's a lot of fingering work and I find it somewhat ironic," Sebastian explained as he sat up on the bed and reached for the tube of lube a few inches away.

"You hadn't bottomed for two years?" Blaine said in surprise.

Sebastian shrugged. "Didn't find the urge to before that. But Kurt worked for it, which was the deal we made. If Kurt won the sing off he'd get to top finally," he explained.

Blaine eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Sebastian just shook his head at Blaine's reaction and he returned to hover over him and began to turn him over so Blaine was kneeling on the bed, much like the position Kurt had been in when they had first met and fucked. "Why are you so surprised, just forget about that... or do you not want me to get you ass ready for my cock first? Going to hurt like a bitch if I don't," Sebastian warned as he coated three of his fingers with lube and made Blaine spread his legs further apart to reveal his asshole and Sebastian didn't wait to hear his answer as he began to circle the ring of muscle.

"Oh god yes do that! I know first hand what it's like if you don't!" Blaine shouted as he felt the cold sting from the lube.

Sebastian positioned himself up properly and slowly inserted a single finger into Blaine's entrance and he felt Blaine's whole body begin to tense up. "Did some asshole get careless with you, Blaine?" he asked as he began to slowly move his finger in and out. But even when he was taking care to go slow Blaine's tense body didn't begin to relax. "Relax damn you! Or else I won't be able to get my dick in you," Sebastian barked in annoyance.

"Fuck... I'm trying too... just the last time I was in this position it didn't go all that well. I guess my body remembers the fact," Blaine hissed as he tried to force himself to relax. He was being stupid because he knew Sebastian was being considerate despite his normal nature and Blaine wasn't rewarding him at all. As much as he knew it wouldn't turn out like the last time Blaine had sex, his mind wouldn't let him trust Sebastian enough to ease up and unclench.

"Well you better do something to get your ass to loosen up here..." Sebastian muttered as he fought the resistance and slipped another finger in and began to spread them apart.

"Shit!" Blaine winced as he felt a twinge of pain. "Sorry I know you didn't mean to... fuck!" Blaine swore in frustration.

"Think about Kurt," Sebastian suddenly said as he leaned forward and began to kiss the small of Blaine's back softly in attempts to calm him down.

"What?" Blaine asked as he arched his back all of a sudden.

"Think about Kurt and how you supposedly feel about him, don't think about me. Picture that it's Kurt that's fingering you right now, trying to make you feel good... do it... I have a hunch here," Sebastian urged softly as he let his touch become a bit more tender as his free hand glided over his back and sides, causing Blaine to shudder.

Blaine was about to protest but his mind quickly obliged to start thinking about Kurt and it was oddly easy to fool himself into picturing it was Kurt's strong but gentle hands on his body. When he managed to do that his body slowly began to ease up and Sebastian was able to continue stretching him out and get him use to sensation it brought. "Yes... it feels good... oh god the stretch... Kurt, I-," Blaine almost whimpered as Sebastian began to slowly pick up the pace of his fingers moving in and out of him.

Sebastian didn't bother to say anything in case it would break the illusion and he focused on fingering Blaine. His own cock was throbbing with the need to release and it was almost not worth it, but like with Kurt and countless other virgins or near ones like Blaine, he made himself finish the job before he could take care of his own pleasure. "I fucking deserve a medal," Sebastian muttered under his breath as Blaine let out a loud moan.

Blaine began to move back onto Sebastian's fingers, increasing the pleasure it brought as the pain began to lessen. "I'm... I'm good, just fuck me please.. I need you inside me, now!" Blaine pleaded.

"Hmm not so fast Blaine, you're not ready yet," Sebastian warned as he slipped a third finger in and Blaine flinched lightly. "See, don't get too hasty we have lots of time here." Sebastian said with a chuckle. He had already hurt one friend by letting himself get angry enough to forget about holding back any control and he wasn't about to do it again. Sebastian didn't like to feel emotions, guilt most of all, since hurting someone during sex was the only time he ever felt remorse in any capacity. When Blaine's tight muscles had relaxed enough, Sebastian withdrew then and he pulled a condom out of the box and tore open the package. "Ready for me now?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine just nodded. "Fuck yes!" he shouted.

"Good thing, I can't wait any longer, I can only do so much," Sebastian muttered as he rolled the condom onto his cock.

Only when Sebastian began to guide his cock to Blaine's entrance Blaine suddenly pulled back and he made an angry growl as he grabbed onto his hips to keep him in place. "To late to back out now, I want your ass, Blaine," he warned.

"No not like that... I want to... I want to see your face," Blaine told him, his voice almost commanding instead of begging.

Sebastian threw his head back and let out a mocking laugh, proving even during sex he could still be a jerk. "Are you fucking kidding me, Blaine? Keep that sappy dribble out of this, I want you to enjoy yourself but I'm not your fucking boyfriend. It won't be Kurt's face you'd see anyway," he pointed out.

"I know that! Just.... you're an actor right, so prove it!" Blaine snapped.

"That's too much work, the act stops when my cocks in your ass, Blaine. I might do some of Kurt's moves during sex here, but I'm not him and really I doubt he would want to fuck you missionary style either," Sebastian said, he was losing his patience. The need to come was over powering his need to be in control and the first desire began to overrule the second when Blaine broke free of Sebastian's hold on his hips and turned around. So he was now face up with his back lying on the mattress, he reached up for Sebastian and kissed him.

"Have you ever fucked Kurt in this position then? Or do you avoid eye contact usually? Afraid to look him in the eye and see him come when you're inside him Sebastian?" Blaine taunted. Enjoying the small break in character to his usual polite attitude. Blaine wasn't about to become a jackass, not by a long shot but Sebastian deserved the treatment a bit.

Sebastian was not enjoying this new side of Blaine at all, he swore under his breath and pressed his body up again Blaine and began to tease his as he rutted against him. "Don't try this game with me Blaine, you're bad at it," he warned.

"Shit! Then let's stop playing, take what you've been working so hard for," Blaine declared as he brought his hands to press on Sebastian's tailbone and push his cock closer to where it needed to go.

Sebastian snarled and since he was too hard to put up much of a fight, he relented. He had fucked Kurt missionary before anyway and he wasn't the only one. Despite Blaine's taunts the eye contact with any of his sexual partners never meant anything, hence why he rarely bothered. In truth he liked the amount of deep penetration the angle could bring but he could get the same overall effect with doggy style, another oldie but goodie.

Just the last time Sebastian had been in the same position, with Kurt, he had seen first hand the pain in Kurt's eyes towards the end. There was no way in hell Sebastian wanted to relive that but he'd already learned from that mistake, like all the ones before. But Sebastian stopped his current train of thought, he wasn't some sentimental weakling, he was Sebastian Smythe and this was his stage. "Fine, but if we're doing it this way I'm going to make it my way. Spread those legs, Blaine." Sebastian ordered and when Blaine did what he was told Sebastian pushed Blaine's legs up and brought himself between them. When they were fully in the position he wanted, Sebastian guided his cock forward and pushed into Blaine's hole, still making sure to go slow enough.

Blaine tried his best to remain still and keep his body laid-back as Sebastian penetrated further inside, filling him up. He felt the familiar twinge of pain but it was nothing like in the past. Sebastian skilled finger-work had gotten his Blaine use to the stretch enough that the pain was bearable. Not to mention barely registered compared to the pleasure brought on. "Oh my god! Oh yeah, I like the feeling of this... so good," Blaine moaned.

Sebastian took the praise to heart, or rather, if he had one since that was left to be proven and didn't immediately begin to thrust his hips. "Feel grateful then." Sebastian barked. "I'm seriously not fucking any virgin ass for a while after this, too much work," he grunted as he began to pull out as slowly as he could manage.

"I'm not a virgin and I thought you liked tight ass?" Blaine challenged.

Sebastian welcomed the snarky banter; he wasn't expecting his sexual encounter with Blaine to have any anger. He began to slowly pull back out of Blaine, until only the tip of his cock was left inside. Sebastian took a second to look at Blaine's face and saw him nod as he bit the bottom of his lip. Sebastian moved his hips forward and pushed back inside, repeating the movement as he slowly picked up the past with each forward thrust. "How's this feeling then? Better than the last time?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

Blaine grabbed the back of Sebastian's neck and kissed him, decided to show him the answer instead of saying anything. Sebastian continued to rock his hips back and forth and he ran his teeth over Blaine's shoulder and lightly bit him, like Kurt liked to do to him. The response it brought was even more than Sebastian bothered with. "Shit!"

"That move was Kurt's if you're wondering, he tends to get... bitey," Sebastian told him.

"I hope he gets faster soon too! Just give me more... I need fucking more," Blaine cried in desperation. He wanted to feel more, to experience more; it felt so good, it had never been this good for him before. "Shit! Yes like that... oh god!" Blaine shouted as Sebastian began to slam into him with increased force and speed.

"Like it a bit rough huh? Kurt's like that too and he's far more snarly," Sebastian chuckled as he braced both his hands on the side of Blaine and began to pound into him, but kept himself back just enough so there would be no risk of hurting Blaine. "Shit you're almost as tight," he hissed.

"Oh... fuck I'm not going to last at this rate!" Blaine cried out.

"Not fucking yet! I'm not as ready to come like you are... just think I'm Kurt or something, if it helps," Sebastian barked as he made it easier to imagine by bringing his head to the side of Blaine's face as he thrust into him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! It's... I can't!" Blaine shouted, it was too hard to hold back and not come at that instant.

Blaine tried to hold himself away from orgasm and he let his mind have enough control back to think about Kurt and imagine he was the one deep inside him at that moment. It didn't totally work at first, Sebastian's grunting sounded nothing like Kurt's voice. But just thinking about how badly Blaine wanted it to be Kurt on top of him, berried deep inside his ass helped. The sensual image of Kurt's face from the photo Sebastian had sent him formed in his mind and the illusion was complete.

"Kurt... oh my fucking god, Kurt, yes!" Blaine shouted. New strength rushed through his veins and Blaine suddenly wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, clinging to his thrusting hips as he was fucked into the mattress.

"Holy shit Blaine... I didn't think it would work that well," Sebastian shouted as he felt Blaine's tight hole clamp around his cock.

"Shut up if you keep wanting it to work!" Blaine ordered as he rocked with Sebastian, his hips bucking. Blaine then moved his legs to come back down on the bed and he began to push upwards, bringing his arms to arch his backside up in the air. Sebastian caught on real quick and grabbed onto his hips and came into a crouching position, keeping them semi suspended as he grabbed onto Blaine's hips to keep them in place.

"Fuck yeah this works!" Sebastian shuddered as he began to slow it back down a bit and prolong reaching orgasm. "You got a great ass... I don’t know how someone prick didn't enjoy it fully," Sebastian muttered.

"He did... he just didn't care if I enjoyed his cock," Blaine hissed as he was brought back to reality. Luckily he was far along now that it wouldn't be long till he would succumb, a fact that Sebastian seemed well aware of. "But thankfully you're not him cause... fuck I'm going to come, Sebastian," Blaine breathed.

"Already? No I kid, you've done great so far. Guess I'll let you," Sebastian told him as he suddenly unfolded his legs and pressed Blaine back down on the bed and began to thrust into him, bringing his hand to pump Blaine's cock and he felt the familiar sudden rush, the clenching around his cock and last of all the loud moaning of Blaine as he finally came.

"Hell I'm coming!" Blaine shouted as his body tensed up for the last time and he felt the heat collect in his stomach, rush through his body and out his cock as he came into Sebastian's hand. Sebastian didn't give him any chance to stop and rest now that he had reached orgasm. He had his own release to deal with still. "Any time now, Sebastian," Blaine growled as he continued to pound into his ass. Blaine didn't want to have to tell him that he was starting to feel sore but he'd have to soon.

"I'm getting there... move why don't you, don't just fucking lie there. Kurt never does, unless he's already tired," Sebastian barked as he slowed himself back down and pushed back into Blaine with less force, he knew Blaine must have been feeling some pain at this rate.

"Oh like this?" Blaine suddenly said as he brought his hands to glide over Sebastian's ass and suddenly insert a finger inside and Sebastian shot up in alarm. 

"You fucking bastard!" He shouted but the surprise attack did the trick. Sebastian gave one final forward thrust and felt the reward of blessed release surge through him sending him over to finally climax. "And I fucking win!" he yelled as he came hard inside in triumph.

"What?" Blaine laughed weakly. "That's what you had to say when you come? My god... was it a race to you?"

"Sometimes you can't control what you say during sex, Blaine," Sebastian replied as finished pulling out of him, tying off the used condom and looked for a trashcan, he finally spotted it and growled; of course it wasn't within reach. "Be glad I'm not just throwing this on the floor," Sebastian muttered as he got off the bed and threw it away properly.

Blaine could only watch Sebastian come back to the bed and lie back down beside him casually. At first the room was silent, only the sound of their heavy breathing could be heard. Blaine swallowed gulps of air to try to recover and he noticed Sebastian was grinning at him now.

"So, was that a good experience then? Wish it hadn't happened?" Sebastian asked him.

Blaine smiled awkwardly, "No... Wait no, I mean no that I don't regret it happening! Yes to the first, it was good for me... I mean I'll be sore for a day or two from it, but nothing in comparison to the last time I had sex. So thank you Sebastian, I can see why Kurt puts up with you for sex."

"Compliments are welcome, but don't expect me to be too flattered. I did most of the work there but that doesn't diminish the pleasure for me. I also figure you're too sore for anything else now... if you want this to be more than a one time deal," Sebastian commented.

Blaine paused. "I don't know... I don't want to be your second fuck buddy Sebastian, the fact that Kurt and I would be sharing you if I did... lord! Is too much to handle."

"You do realized I have sex with a lot of other guys than just Kurt."

"But not as often I bet," Blaine told him.

"I'm not ashamed to admit that Blaine, so I don't what you're trying to accomplish here. You'll get no confession out of me, I'm not you, and I’m not in love with Kurt. I really don't even like him that much, but he's hot and the arrangement we have is working so far. Whenever it doesn't then I won't miss it." Sebastian declared. "Speaking of Kurt, want me to keep this from him? He'd deserve it considering how little we know about his life," Sebastian asked.

"Uh... yeah I think it's best if we keep this between us... for now anyway. I know there's no need to but this complicates things, at least for me," Blaine muttered.

"Just keep feelings out of sex, Blaine."

"Don't worry, none of my feelings are for you," Blaine laughed.

"Right then, I'm going to go," Sebastian muttered as he got up from the bed and began to collect his clothing and started to redress. When he stopped to look at Blaine and saw a slight frown on his face. "The fuck Blaine, you just got laid and you said it was good, try to be happy about it," he muttered.

Blaine just glared at him and brought his arm to rest above his head as he looked away and began to stare at the sealing above him. "It was good, just as I said... this isn't what I wanted to happen. I may not regret it and in the end it doesn't mean anything, but that's the whole thing. We just had sex and it meant nothing to me and I know it didn't for you. I don't know if I can let sex be like that for me. Is it so wrong that when I'm intimate with someone I want there to be some feelings, even to go so far as it being love? Picturing Kurt during helped me yes but it also makes it harder to deal with now. I just... I fucking want him, not just his body, all of him and I don't even know what he's even like completely!"

"You're asking the wrong person Blaine, nothing I could say on the matter would make you any happier. So this is my cue to leave, but don't worry... I won't just disappear from your life now that I got to nail you finally. Because again unlike Kurt I'm not afraid to admit I've gotten use to having you around. Sides, there might be another time when we decided to fuck so there's that possibility to look forward to. I'd even be willing to let you top." Sebastian said as he pulled his shirt over his head. Now fully dressed Sebastian walked over to Blaine on the bed and kissed him. "Take some advice here Blaine, don't over think. Just let the experience relax you a bit, so maybe the crap in your life, all thanks to feelings, is easier to deal with. I find that works the best with sex," Sebastian said with a grin.

"Right Sebastian, thanks I guess and uh... I'll try to remember that. So I'll see you around then?" Blaine commented as he sat up on the bed and watched him head to the doorway of the bedroom.

"Yeah, try to survive the wait," Sebastian said with a laugh.

Blaine shook his head at Sebastian and his normal cocky nature, he felt a little guilty with their sexual experience being so short, after such a build up. But then, he knew if Sebastian still wanted more stimulation it wouldn't take him much to find it. At least with Kurt gone on vacation Blaine knew Sebastian wouldn't look to his fuck buddy for play. Armed with that fact Blaine had intended to try to calm down and do what Sebastian suggested but the universe had other ideas. When Blaine heard the front door open he didn't panic, since he knew it was only Sebastian leaving.

Then he heard a second voice, one that was very familiar and when Sebastian's followed he let out a large groan. Couldn't he get a break once in a while? Of course Nick had to choose that exact moment to return home, just in time to catch Sebastian before he left. Any chance of dodging a bullet and trying to convince his roommate nothing sexual had occurred was pointless. Even if Sebastian didn't make it clear himself, Blaine was still naked lying on his bed and his shirt was on the kitchen floor.

"Why, why me of all people!" Blaine groaned as he got up off the bed. Wincing slightly, leaning over to retrieve his now crumbled pants off the floor. "Why couldn't I at least of avoided this," he grumbled. Blaine was too worn out to redress quickly enough and he barely got his pants over his ass before there was a knock on his door.

"Blaine? I know you're in there! You decent?" Nick called out in a smart-alleck tone as he headed down the hall where their bedrooms were.

"Almost, hold on!" Blaine muttered as he finished zipping up his fly and opened the door to find Nick beaming at him. He knew it would of been useless to try to hide in his room; Nick would of just barged in without warning. "Can I help you?"

"Nice sex hair, Blaine," Nick said in approval.

"Shut up," Blaine groaned. "Look I know you can't help yourself to tease me like this.... but... can you try to be civil here." he pleaded.

Nick chuckled and slapped Blaine's bare shoulder with is hand. "Oh Blainey, even getting laid can't help your spazz-ing nature. I mean I'm surprised it was Sebastian who did the deed but I myself said you needed to get some action and let loose."

"Well I don't feel all that subdued, don't get me wrong it was amazing, Sebastian knows how to use his cock but... I feel kind of... pathetic now that I gave in and let it happen," Blaine admitted as he stumbled out into the kitchen to get his shirt.

"Blaine, you're not a lovesick fourteen-year-old pinning after some guy. I know if you really regretted it you wouldn't of let it happen. On some level you wanted it and there's nothing wrong with that. You having sex with Sebastian doesn't mean you don't love Kurt less either. If anything I bet your feelings for him helped make up your mind to go for it," Nick suggested.

Blaine rolled his eyes and he began to make a pot of coffee. He wasn't in the mood to get drunk since he knew it wouldn't help. "Am I always so easy to read?" he moaned.

"Yep, it's just how you are Blaine, you're giving nature usually holds nothing back. Which is probably why this whole thing with Kurt had been hard for you to deal with. You're so use to being honest with people."

"Maybe... but it's annoying how you always know what to say."

"It's easy to give advice when it's someone else's life Blaine, specially yours since we know each other so well. But it's not like my own love life has been perfect. Being straight doesn't make it any easier you know. Okay no that sounds douche, because I know it's harder for you! But that's not my point. Heck you've been there, through all my heartaches, break ups and being dumped or even cheated on! How many times did you constantly have to hear me whine over a girl? Or have girls come after you asking about me? Even with Stephanie and how well it's being going lately, we've had our share of drama. Remember the time I had you come pick me up in the pouring rain because we got into a huge fight?" Nick began to list off.

"Yeah I know, but this doesn't really help me with my plight right now?" Blaine pointed out.

"What plight? My god Blaine, you had sex! Not got dumped! Try remembering that. It was good though right? Sebastian's a prick usually, but you don't seem that bad off to me. Like when you walk and everything."

"My god, Nick! No I'm fine, sore yes but it has been a while for me. The sex was great, better than I expected," Blaine admitted.

"Well just focus on that satisfying fact for now," Nick urged.

Blaine nodded with a sigh, "It's a start," he agreed.   
_____________________________________________________________________________

The blazing sun, the crashing waves upon the hot and crowded beach, the smell of fresh salt air, these were all things Kurt had never really bothered with, until now. Despite all the people around, ruining what could have been a peaceful scene of serenity, this didn't bother Kurt either. From his viewpoint on his lounge chair under a large sunshade umbrella, properly protected from the sun's harsh rays. A cool drink in hand and Mercedes' dark chocolate body reclining on her own chair beside him, were all things that made Kurt Hummel a very content person at the moment. "Now I could get use to this," Kurt told her with a grin.

"Mm-hm, it might not be some tropical beach in the Bahamas but it's enough for me," Mercedes declared in agreement.

Kurt had been content to watch the waves until a very attractive young man walked by and he felt inclined to get a better look. A pleasant surprise was when the topless eye candy with the six-pack noticed the attention, a flirtatious smile spread across his face. Kurt grinned back invitingly, trying to decide if he'd do more than look by this point. "The scenery is just as nice I bet," He commented.

"Look at you, getting all the attention," Mercedes teased.

At that comment Kurt's mind was made up and he looked away from the guy, giving him no further attention and soon he continued down towards the water with little remorse. Kurt was well aware of the looks of interest he had been getting since he'd arrived in California. Heck he'd be out getting gas the other day and a well-tanned Adonis had offered Kurt his number right there and then! What had been surprising that not all of his admirers had been male, something that never happened usually.

"Why'd you let him get away?" Mercedes demanded.

Kurt's eye-roll in response would have been visible, if not for the dark sunglasses obstructing Mercedes' view. "Because I didn't come here to get laid, sore ass aside, I'm here to rest and recharge," Kurt scoffed. Finding action in LA was the farthest thing from his mind, he needed a break from sex. The injuries, though they were barely that, he had sustained from his and Sebastian rough sex act had basically healed over the last five days. But that still didn't mean he was ready to jump back on the horse just yet. Most of all because Kurt had no intention of abandoning Mercedes for any amount of time, he was here to visit with her after-all. Besides, there was no way to know if him looking for a romp wouldn't lead to disappointment or more pain. "Fuck it's hot," Kurt complained, choosing to change the subject entirely.

"Well you had to go get a tattoo so you couldn't take your shirt off... or go in the water. In fact we should get out of the sun soon because the heat can't be helping it heal properly. You want it to scar and match the burn mark you have below it?" Mercedes' warned.

Kurt sighed, "No, just let me finish my virgin margarita here and we can go," Kurt began but he noticed Mercedes' began to giggle over him saying the word virgin and he rolled his eyes. "What are you, a child?" he complained.

"Sorry but I can't help myself, you saying the word just reminds me that you're not longer one," Mercedes commented.

"Yeah well neither are you. I certainly haven't forgotten you calling me after you lost your virginity to Sam before you moved out here. You said it was the perfect goodbye since long distance would be too painful," Kurt muttered. "You told me far too many details as well, I was traumatize for weeks!" he added with a shudder.

"Yeah well I've heard far too little detail from your own first time as far as I'm concerned. I pretty much had to tickle out of you that you were the bottom for it," Mercedes muttered in annoyance.

Kurt glared at her though his blue eyes were hidden behind his large sunglasses. "Well I'm a private person, Mercedes."

"You didn't always use to be," She almost snapped. When Mercedes' saw the cold look Kurt gave her in response she sighed and regret washed over her. "I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to... it's just.... I can't not notice how much you've changed. Why didn't I notice before I moved away? Were you hiding it from me? Are you hiding even now what you've turned into? I know you had some hard things happen to you Kurt, but keeping all these secrets isn't the answer," Mercedes told him softly as she stood up from her chair and knelt down beside him.

The urge to use what came so naturally to him now to avoid having to answer such questions was hard to fight. Kurt didn't want to get angry with Mercedes, but he also didn't want to tell her his reasons in such a public space. Luckily she seemed to realize this and she sighed, touching his shoulder lightly.

"Come let's go, save whatever you want to say to me when we're alone in the car," Mercedes offered.

The pair of friends remained quiet as they packed up their beach gear and started the long walk back to Mercedes' car. The time to think did little good to help Kurt come up with what he would tell Mercedes or deal with her questions. He had foolishly hoped he could hide his new self from Mercedes enough that she wouldn't catch on. But like how back in SFS Kurt had trouble keeping his old self fully berried, he had been naive on that front. All Kurt knew was when they reached the car at last and piled everything into the trunk, there was no escape. Kurt turned to her and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So what do you want to ask me exactly? I can't guarantee I'll want to answer it... but I'll try," he offered weakly.

Mercedes came over and hugged Kurt softly first, making sure to mind where his tattoo was. "I just want to know why you felt the need to hide things from me, Kurt. What it something I did?" she asked softly.

"No, Mercedes, no, it wasn't you, it was me. I just... didn't want to worry you," Kurt admitted.

"Well that plan sure didn't work, for example," Mercedes began as she pointed to his rib and what was hidden under the fabric of his shirt. "You never really told me how you got that burn mark."

"That was just..." Kurt began to stutter but he didn't want to lie, not this time. "Travis did that to me, with a cigarette, he burned it into my skin," Kurt answered and waited for the reaction he knew the news would bring out in her.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Kurt? Why? Why didn't you tell anyone! That's assault, that's physical abuse... what I knew he did to you was bad enough, but this... oh my god, Kurt!" Mercedes shouted in pure shock.

"He did it because he wanted me to get angry and hit him, so he could charge assault on me. Probably make me known as a molester or worse. But I didn't give him the satisfaction, I didn't touch him. I just stood there and screamed from the pain at first. But as the adrenaline kicked in and then I couldn't really feel it. So I got up and left, left him standing there with nothing to more to use against me. Travis might have killed the romantic in me, left some bitter memories and ruined my reputation. But he didn't win; he didn't make me regret my choices. All Travis did was start me off in the direction to become the person I needed to be to survive and get out of that cow town. In some sense I should be grateful it happened, that's why I got the tattoo there. I never look back, but I also never forget Mercedes, I can't, no matter how hard I might want to. That cruel sneer I saw on Travis' face after we kissed will never leave me," Kurt explained to her. He turned back to look at Mercedes after a while to discover she was crying, her hands cupped over her mouth, muffling her quiet sobs. Kurt sighed; "Don't you start or you'll make me cry too, come here," he urged and swept her up into his arms, rocking them slightly.

"I don't judge you for how you've changed to survive Kurt, I love you no matter what. But I'm so sorry you had to," Mercedes whispered with a sob.

"Yeah... me too," Kurt croaked as he fought back the tears his eyes wanted to release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super nervous/anxious about writing this chapter, because Blaine and Sebastian hooking up was always in the story plan right from the start. The difficult part was making it all believable and not a deal breaker for any readers. Where Sebastian didn't cross any lines and force in anyway, where Blaine could sleep with Sebastian when he was still in love with Kurt. In the end hopefully I managed a decent balance. I wanted to keep their conversations light, have Blaine be an equal for the most part. Also even when Kurt isn't physically there he is very present during. So I hope people will keep reading and see why this turn of events was so essential to the story over all. 
> 
> Also Travis is mentioned here with another clue about him concerning Kurt. The whole story will be revealed, but not towards the end of the story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTE: When I was editing for errors for some reason the chapter got cut off. So you might want to go back if you only read up to Kurt's text of ending with miss me.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Very sorry that this chapter wasn't posted earlier like intended. Beta had a hellish week or two there so she sends her apologize as well. I figure better late than never huh... >.

Chapter 10 

Kurt had been enjoying a quiet moment after the excitement the last six days had brought upon him, sitting on Mercedes' bed as he finished packing up another suitcase. He had dreaded coming to LA for a visit, but now that his time there was almost over he regretted having to leave. Kurt had enjoyed Mercedes' company of course, but most of all, he had enjoyed not having to keep his emotional walls up so tightly. They were still there, never fully gone, and through out the trip little things set him off to bring his usual self back to the surface. A driver would cut Kurt off, an overly loud teenager spewing forth such vulgar words and sentences lacking proper grammar that Kurt wanted to hit him over the head with a dictionary. But for the most part he had adapted pretty well to the change in scenery. Kurt realized wherever he went he could survive, but it was easy when he was with an old friend. Mercedes was currently not in the room, she was having a shower, and they planned to go out later in the evening for one more night of fun. Which gave Kurt the opportunity he had been waiting for, he hurried over to one bag in particular and rooted through its contents until he brought out what he had been searching for. His present for Mercedes, something he had been working on the last two days before arriving.

Kurt grinned as he pulled the nearly finished dress out of its bag, all it needed was a final fitting and it would be done. The problem was how would he accomplish getting the fitting done and still keep it a surprise. Kurt quickly heard the bathroom door open out in the hallway and he carefully placed the dress back in the bag and out of view as Mercedes came back into the room. He saw she was already dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt and he smirked at her. “What? You get to see me naked but you have to get dressed in the bathroom instead of in here,” he teased. 

“I didn't see you naked by choice Kurt, and I saw far more of Sebastian than you,” Mercedes replied smartly as she threw her towel in Kurt's direction, who caught it easily. 

“I have shitty camera work skills okay,” Kurt sassed.

Mercedes' opened her mouth to say something in reply when Kurt's iphone started to ring and the song 'Mr. Blue Sky' by Electric Light Orchestra began to play. Mercedes' eyed Kurt with amusement. “Seriously you use custom ring tones, Kurt? That's so lame,” she told him. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Hey it's an early warning signal to who's calling me. I can ignore it with out even having to look at my phone,” Kurt explained as he brought out his phone and grinned. Whenever 'Sleazy' by Ke$ha started to play he knew to ignore, but Sebastian rarely called him anyway. 

“Not going to ignore this call then? Who is it?” Mercedes asked. 

“It's uh... It's Blaine,” Kurt quickly muttered and touched the answer button on the phone before Mercedes could tease him about it. “Hey Blaine, how nice of you to call,” Kurt muttered quickly, ignoring the big grin she had on her face. 

Blaine had to stop himself from starting to breath weird as he finally heard Kurt's voice for the first time in almost a week. Not the mention the fact that this was the first time speaking to Kurt after hooking up with Sebastian. To his relief he didn't feel too nervous; it was quite easy to focus on Kurt and no one else. “Hi there Kurt, hope it's okay for me to call, just wanted to say hi. Are you free to chat for a bit?” Blaine asked, trying to sound casual. 

“Oh my god, he sounds adorable,” Mercedes whispered from her spot beside Kurt on the bed, having heard every word Blaine had just spoke. 

Kurt shook his head at Mercedes. “Oh no it's fine actually you have perfect timing, as I do have some time to kill here. How's things been?” Kurt said. 

“Good, nothings really any different here but that's expected. Say if you have the time, up for skyping maybe?” Blaine suggested. Again the ease in which he answered an innocent question with a not so innocent answer was surprising. Of course Blaine wasn't lying, by his judgment nothing was really different. His sleeping with Sebastian as he had commented before meant nothing to either of them and neither acted any different since. In fact Sebastian was lying low, though he still sent texts now and then. 

“Uh... lemme see...” Kurt muttered as he looked over at Mercedes, “Can I use your computer for a bit?” he asked her. 

Mercedes nodded and got up off the bed and took it off of her desk, she brought it back and handed it to Kurt. “Of course, but only if I get to video chat along side you, that's my terms for using it.” 

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance but when he saw there would be no point in arguing he let out a large sigh in defeat as he took the computer from her and opened it up. “Fine,” he hissed at her. “Sorry about that Blaine, yeah I can chat with you, but my friend Mercedes will be joining us so I hope that's okay,” Kurt explained. He was faced with a real dilemma now, how the hell should he act during the video chat. Of course it was only Blaine so Kurt could allow himself not fully revert back to his usual self, but no matter what option he chose one of his friends, if not both, would notice the obvious change in him. 

“That's totally fine! I'd like to meet her actually,” Blaine answered is his usual warm and friendly tone. 

“I bet he's gorgeous too right? Oh and gay of course,” Mercedes whispered to him as she began to nudge his side with his elbow. 

“Behave,” Kurt whispered back at her as he logged into Skype and waited for Blaine's icon to come up and he clicked on it. Blaine's face instantly appeared on the screen and Kurt couldn't help notice Mercedes' reaction to him. Kurt knew he would regret it later, but he still wanted to talk to Blaine regardless. “Hey there, Blaine this is Mercedes Jones, Mercedes this is Blaine Anderson,” Kurt said as he quickly introduced them to each other. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Mercedes,” Blaine said as if he were a young man back in a more romantic and gentlemanly time. 

Kurt couldn't help but crack a small smile at how dapper and charming Blaine could be without even trying. Mercedes was already succumbing to his appeal as she grinned back at him and leaned in closer beside Kurt so she was fully in view. 

“Likewise Blaine, so you're the friend Kurt had me take a photo of his tattoo for,” Mercedes commented. 

Blaine laughed lightly, only increasing his allure as he did. “Yeah wow that sure was a big surprise when I got the text! I was sitting in Feeling and everyone still heard me over the loud music!” he laughed. 

“And Feeling is?” Mercedes asked. 

Blaine made a confused face; he was slightly caught off guard that Kurt hadn't told her about the club he had met Blaine at, not to mention Sebastian. That made him unsure of how much information Blaine should give that involved Kurt's life in San Francisco during their 3-way conversation. Blaine chose to remain silent at first and flashed Kurt a helpless look, as if to say _'A little help here,'_ as to what his answer should be. 

Kurt rescued his friend from making any mistake, as it was his fault the issue had happened anyway. “That's the gay club we go to, sorry I forgot to tell you the name of it,” Kurt quickly answered, relieving Blaine of the burden. 

“Okay, why the hell is a gay club called Feeling at all then?” Mercedes asked. 

Blaine's figure on the computer simply shrugged, showing he had no idea. But fortunately for the both of them Kurt was a pursuer of knowledge and had asked Kent the same question one night. “It's from the song Flashdance, the verse 'What a Feeling.' Seems the owner loved the film and when he was a youth still struggling with his sexuality and finally he decided to embrace it. He found his way to San Francisco and the gay club scene and the feelings he felt from seeing he wasn't alone, struck a cord with him,” Kurt began to explain. When Kurt had found this out himself he hadn't not noticed the irony of how the word had run through his mind during the show at USF. “Okay the history lessons over,” Kurt added with a smirk. 

“So when are you heading back here?” Blaine asked, ending the topic. 

“Tomorrow afternoon,” Kurt answered matter-oh-factually. 

Blaine felt somewhat disappointed that Kurt didn't playfully asked if Blaine missed him and he could jokingly reply he did, only it wouldn't of been an actual joke, but the truth. But Blaine reminded himself that this version of Kurt was one he usually kept well hidden. Blaine saw more of it seep through when they were alone, but it was clear that being in Mercedes' company unleashed it fully. But despite this Blaine could tell Kurt was still holding back, keeping a part of himself berried behind his emotional walls. Blaine was surprised at first at how much that the vulnerable side of Kurt pulled at him, made him want to comfort Kurt, to start the healing. That under Kurt's hardened exterior of insults, swear words and snark, he had doubts, fears and dreams like any other flawed human being. “How has your trip been so far? Enjoying the sun?” Blaine asked, choosing a far safer subject to bring up. 

Kurt smiled lightly as he brought his arm up, he was glad the bruise mark was almost faded, but he had chosen the opposite arm just to be safe, to show his tanned skin. “I know you probably can't tell through the video, but for me this is pretty tanned. No sun burns either so I am very proud of myself. But really it's way too hot here for my liking; I've come to appreciate SFS and its fog far too much. I miss my cardigans, scarves and sweaters. Tank tops and shorts are no fun,” Kurt pouted cutely. 

Blaine at that moment wanted to reach through his computer screen, grab Kurt's face and decorated it with kisses. Instead all he could do was sit there, in front of his laptop from his spot on the couch and try not to look like a lovesick fool. “Well I honestly can't wait for some good beach weather here,” he admitted. 

“Meanwhile I've had my fill of the sun for a while,” Kurt muttered. 

Mercedes began to chuckle to herself, because of how adorable the two boys were being and they seemed oblivious to the fact. “So tell me about yourself Blaine, what are you going to school for?” She asked, bringing herself back into the conversation. 

“Music major, composition, over at the University of San Francisco. Though actually I am thinking I might minor in theatre in the future. I use to want to be a performer back in high school until towards the end of my senior year. Then I focused more on the root of it, AKA music and I got this desire to learn about how it's created,” Blaine answered. 

“Oh really that's interesting, I don’t know if he's mentioned it but Kurt use to be in our High schools Glee club,” Mercedes said. 

“He did, once. Was he just a good a singer back then?” Blaine asked with a smile. 

“I'm surprised he let you hear him sing, I'm going to need details later, Kurt,” Mercedes teased. 

“So any big plans for your last night there?” Blaine asked, since he noticed by Kurt's face he wasn't enjoying the new subject, so he changed it once again. 

Kurt nodded, silently grateful that Blaine seemed to known on instinct when things were making him uncomfortable during their conversations. It was one of the reasons Kurt had been able to feel more relaxed around Blaine, because he knew the dapper young man would be quick to take notice of his mood swings and steer the conversation to safer topics, usually about himself.

So as a result Kurt had come to know far more about Blaine than Blaine knew about Kurt and he couldn't never forget that fact. It left a weird wall between them that was different from his emotional walls he had built to deal with the hate he faced. No, this was almost a wall around his heart, but Kurt knew that was just the romantic in him trying to claw back out, it was all a load of crap as far as he was concerned. But as Kurt thought about this he realized Mercedes and Blaine had began to ramble on and on and Kurt had no idea what about. 

“We're not going to get to go anywhere tonight if you two keep gossiping,” Kurt teased lightly. 

“Right sorry about that, I'm such a blabber mouth,” Blaine laughed. 

“Who says fucking stuff like that any more, Blaine,” Kurt groaned. 

“Sure beats swearing like a sailor, Kurt.” Mercedes commented. 

“Well this has been fun but I won't keep you, I guess I'll see you once you're back, Kurt. Nice talking to you, Mercedes. Bye!” Blaine said as he waved at them both. 

“Goodbye, Blaine,” Kurt said as he rolled his eyes and shut the laptop closed. Sure enough the second they were alone again, Kurt turned slowly to look at Mercedes, who was beaming at him. “Get the merciless teasing about Blaine out of your system right now,” Kurt muttered with a sigh. “Because god forbid two gay guys can't have a simple platonic relationship without it turning into romance,” he added sarcastically. 

Mercedes groaned in response, she didn't know weather to humour him, spare him the teasing or smack some sense into him. How Kurt could be friends with such a handsome, charming and even after only taking to him for a few minuets, genuine young man and not even think about romance, even a little. Mercedes knew Kurt swore he didn't believe in love, but she herself hoped that Kurt was lying to himself. That as far as she was concerned, Kurt was one of the people who deserved to be loved and be in love the most. After what he had faced, what he had conquered, he was due some happiness. But Mercedes knew that if she teased him too much it would just make Kurt uncomfortable, but she wasn't about to let him off scott free. “I'm sorry but you have to admit you two would make a cute couple,” Mercedes commented. 

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her with judgment; he was not going to give her any satisfaction by getting any reaction from him. “No comment,” he simply said, his face neutral. 

“Okay fine, just one last thing. Why did you choose that song for his ring-tone?” Mercedes asked him. 

Kurt fought the urge to dodge the question with snark but instead he chose to reply with a face void of difference and emotion, to become neutral. It was all a glorified facade because Kurt had asked himself that very same question and each time, he disliked the answer more and more. The explanation his mind had come up with made him feel confused and clueless and try as he might, he couldn't dismiss it. Maybe on some level even Kurt was aware of the effect Blaine had on him and why, or at least the basic root. The answer was so poetic and sappy Kurt grimace even at the thought of it, bringing his inner walls up at full strength to hide any signs from Mercedes.

That being with Blaine, even merely in his company or talking to him. Was like when you woke up in the morning and felt instant warmth spread over you. Waking up to see clear blue skies and a bright sunny day, were all you could do was smile. Renewing in you a sense of feeling truly alive and being that much more eager to face the day, because a sunny day meant happiness.

Sappy crap indeed, no matter how many times Kurt's weaker side, who Kurt dubbed 'the dreamer' tried, he wouldn't allow him to return. No, love was dead, gone and berried and Kurt, well he knew first hand what emotional attachment brought. He could only allow himself to be Blaine's friend, nothing more. The whole notion that there could be more was another dream Kurt instantly shot down, both for his and Blaine's sake. So he tossed the answer aside once more, not letting the dreamer cling to it. 

“It just fits,” Kurt finally answered, and that was that.  
________________________________________________________________________

The moment Kurt ended the call Blaine allowed himself to finally show some of the nerves coming to surface from deep within his heart. The chat with Kurt had proven one thing; it would be possible to talk to Kurt after what had happened with Sebastian. More proof that the sexual encounter had indeed meant nothing and in some odd sense, Blaine was glad it had. After all, countless others, not only gay or young chose to have casual sex. Or at least sex where there was less attachment and Blaine had no right to say their choices were wrong.

Just as Blaine's usual firm belief that for him, sex needed to be more than just the physical act wasn't him being disillusioned. Blaine closed his laptop and ran a hand along his face, letting out a tired breath. The call had gone well, Blaine kept telling himself, he missed Kurt so much and he had needed to hear his voice so badly. 

“I guess I do have what it takes to be an actor,” Blaine chuckled to himself. 

Blaine felt in good spirits, which only proved while he still doubted now and then, giving in and sleeping with Sebastian wasn't the end of the world. Blaine had no idea how Kurt might react to finding out about it. But at the present he still felt no desire to tell him, after all, Kurt had kept his sexual arrangement from Blaine. Now Blaine could relate to why, it was private, not something that directly affected Blaine since he and Kurt were only friends and first and foremost, Blaine hadn't asked him. Blaine stood up from his spot on the bed and stretched his legs, wanting to get outside for a change and do something. Blaine grabbed his guitar and headed off outside, to enjoy San Francisco’s foggy weather while it lasted and let his struggles inspire him to create some music perhaps. 

A short while later Blaine found his way to a park bench and silently began to strum a few cords, not really bothering to play any specific song, one of his own or otherwise. He grinned to himself when he remembered when he had even started playing the guitar. Ironically it had come to pass back when Blaine had finally had his own sexual awakening, when he was seventeen and nearing the end of his senior year of high school.

Before that point, Blaine had dated now and then but hadn't found anyone he felt any real connection with. After watching the countless student body around him dive in headfirst and just have sex, he had resisted getting in the water. Until Blaine at the time had thought he had gotten a break, in the form of his first real boyfriend. At the thought of Nate, Blaine let out a sigh, he hadn't been horrible, and not some villainous deviant but he hadn't been who Blaine had thought he was.

In the end, after dating for three weeks, the pair finally did the deed. Where Nate's true nature began to show and the result was Blaine's first time had not only been not very memorable but quite painful. Needless to say their relationship fell apart soon after, proving that their views on intimacy were very different. 

After that little episode Blaine had decided he needed some sort of outlet to get his feelings out and he had turned to music. Blaine first instrument of choice had of course been the piano but by that point Blaine wanted to try something new, not to mention more portable. Learning to play the guitar and taking lessons had been a good way to distract himself. Also a smart move to make since he was aiming for musical composition after graduation. At first Blaine had been rather clumsy figuring the cords out and he had written some terrible first songs. But over the last five years, Blaine had somehow managed to become a semi decent player. But even now, it was still more of a side hobby and a tool to use for class.

After his first experience with sex, it wasn't until Blaine had moved to SFS that he tried to move past and try again. The result was Blaine discovering he wasn't cut out for casual relationships or one night stands. Many of his hook ups had been enjoyable, if infrequent but either he was left wanting more or faced disappointment when the guy interest was over once their pants were back on. The last and final nail in the coffin had occurred when he was eighteen and thus marking the start of his long three-year dry spell. That bastard made Sebastian seem like a saint, and while he had done nothing malicious to Blaine. His sheer carelessness and disregard for Blaine's own enjoyment had left a bitter taste in Blaine's mouth which hadn't been come and that had been the deal breaker. Until earlier in the week when one determined young man, who was named Sebastian Smythe, had broken past his barriers, which Blaine now realized had been weakening already and shook up Blaine's values. 

Blaine was over complicating things though, it wasn't like now Blaine had had a second sexual awakening and craved cock like a deranged horn dog. No, if anything in some ways Blaine craved the emotional connection he had never experience before even more now. The trouble was, he'd have no such luck even if he did give in and sleep with Kurt. Which was why him being able to talk to Kurt with no drama, angst or nervousness was so welcome. Only having to focus on keeping his love for Kurt hidden was hard enough and Blaine just hoped he'd manage as time went on. When it came to Sebastian, he already knew nothing would change between their dynamic.

Except maybe Sebastian's constant innuendos and attempts to seduce him would shift to referencing their little sexual escapade. But as long as Kurt didn't hear those or wouldn't believe them if he did, then Blaine was fine. Blaine brought out his phone and decided to test the theory a bit, sending Sebastian a text. 

_So Kurt's coming back tomorrow. I just talked to him._

Sebastian reply didn't come until another thirty minuets passed, where Blaine ended up playing an acoustic version of La Roux's bullet proof, followed by a whole little set list to pass the time. 

_So he didn't run off for good then, fun._

Blaine rolled his eyes at the message; what in the hell did that mean Blaine wondered. 

_As long as you don't mean fun by telling Kurt we hooked up. Or torturing me that you might._

_Blaine, why do you doubt me? Don't answer that, no lectures. You have no reason to trust me. But it's far more amusing to keep him in the dark about that. You'll see. ;)_

“Oh lord... I'm not sure I want to,” Blaine muttered with a laugh. _'But at least you can laugh about it, Blaine,'_ he told himself with pride.  
___________________________________________________________________________________ 

Kurt strolled into Mercedes' bedroom without warning, right in the middle of her getting changed. But Kurt had timed it perfectly so she was still fully clothed, standing with her hand on a hanger that was her dress choice for the evening. Only Kurt glided over to her, took the hanger out of her hand without a word and held out the garment bag he was holding with the other hand. “Sorry to barge in but I have your outfit choice for the evening right here.” Kurt told her with a wicked grin. 

Mercedes began to laugh when Kurt placed the garment bag into her hand. “What's this, Kurt?” she asked. 

“It's my present for you, something I've been working on. Your own Kurt Hummel original, keep this because it will be worth thousands one day. But I need to do one final fitting to make sure it fits you to perfection. I trust you have a sewing machine somewhere in this house?” Kurt explained as he looked around the room for signs of one. 

“Of course and oh my god Kurt, you didn't have to do this. Can I look?” Mercedes asked as she began to unzip the front. 

Kurt nodded. “I had considered blind folding you during the fitting but that would just be too much of a pain. So it sort of lessons the surprise but then I'd rather it fit you properly anyway. I figured you could wear it tonight and don't worry, my outfit matches and will make you pop and shine even more. I'll be your ultimate accessory tonight, Mercedes,” Kurt said with a smirk. 

Mercedes reached out and pulled Kurt into a fierce hug without warning and Kurt rocked back to keep his balance and not end up falling over. He laughed lightly and patted her shoulder. “So put it on so I can pin you up and do the finishing stitches,” he urged. 

Mercedes nodded. “This just makes me wish you didn't have to go back... oh my fucking god, Kurt, it's beautiful!” Mercedes suddenly shouted in shock as she pulled the dress free from the garment bag and her mouth hung open. It was a deep maroon purple in colour with a light and flowing material with the perfect amount of stretch to hug the skin just the right way. The front folded over and swept up under the bust and even on the hanger it was stunning and Mercedes wondered how much better it would look when she was wearing it. “Thank you so much, Kurt,” she said with a small sob. 

Kurt grinned back at her warmly. “No, no tears, we cried enough a few days ago remember. I'm good for life as far as I'm concerned. So slap that baby on and... Oh I dyed a pair of heels to match I'll get them as you get dressed,” Kurt muttered as he went over to his stash of luggage. 

“You don't have to leave or look away for me to put a dress on, Kurt,” She said with a chuckle. 

“What makes you think I'd find the prospect of watching a girl get naked, even one as sizzling as you, be at all appealing?” Kurt teased. 

“Why do I get the feeling you don't act like this back in the Golden City?" Mercedes muttered as she began to undress, as Kurt was proper enough to look in the opposite direction. 

“You would be correct in that assumption, truthfully even when we were talking with Blaine, I'm not normally like this around anyone but you. I... I'm not really sure you'd approve of the person I am back there Mercedes, it's why I didn't want you visiting me,” Kurt admitted. 

“Such as...” Mercedes urged as she went to her dresser to choose a proper bra to go with the dress. 

“Well if you think like I swear like a sailor now you should hear me when I'm around Sebastian. If we were on daytime television the censor would have a field day with us. But other than that I'm far more rigid, jaded and if you thought I was bad in my senior year. Yeah, that was nothing. It's only recently that I've allowed myself to open up, though I'm sure to my friends they have no idea, they just think I'm hiding everything. But to strangers or people I know casually, not well enough to call them comrades, I'm not what anyone would call warm and friendly. In fact I'd go so far and say I'm the exact opposite from Blaine and even Sebastian can be charming, though most of the time it's just an act,” Kurt explained to her. “To summarize, I'm a closed off and snarky young man who most people choose to avoid and they're wise to do so,” Kurt finished. 

“Hmm well I think I'd surprise you, Kurt. I mean do you swear and yell at people if they give you no reason to?” Mercedes asked. 

“No,” Kurt admitted. 

“And do you intentionally ever say anything that would be considered hurtful? Like if again they did nothing to bring it on?” 

“Well no but...” Kurt began. 

“And can you truthfully admit that you wouldn't care if you end up casing someone emotional pain?” she added. 

“Again no. I mean it depends on the person and the circumstances but I never like to hurt anyone, physically or especially emotionally,” Kurt muttered. “What's your point?” 

“Ever insult someone without holding back just because you have different opinions?” Mercedes asked, ignoring Kurt's urging to get to the point. 

Kurt sighed, “Not if it's something trivial and they don't question my own life choices, then no. If they keep whatever they believe in to themselves, I could care less,” he admitted. “It's only when they get insistent and attack my own views that it becomes a problem.” 

“How about intentionally withhold information to make someone suffer?” 

“I hardly find any point to this interrogation... what's your angle here?” Kurt asked warningly. 

“Answer my last question first,” Mercedes countered. 

“Of course not! Fuck! How could you even ask me that!” Kurt hissed in anger. 

“Then it sounds like to me you're less of a monster than you're trying to say you are, Kurt. I get it, if people try to push at you, like really hard; you won't hesitate to show your anger. I assume from what I overheard with Sebastian, you two constantly are arguing, swearing and shouting at each other. But I doubt either of you are really putting any effort in it to go so far as to really try to hurt each other. If anything I think the real change is that you just keep yourself hidden behind the snark to avoid letting anyone creep past your defenses and actually hurt you,” Mercedes told him softly. _'Which is probably why you won't allow yourself to accept the possibility that Blaine could be more than a friend,'_ Mercedes added to herself in thought only, she knew that voicing the last note would be bordering suicide. She had no idea what Kurt thought about Blaine, or Sebastian for that matter, all she could guess is that Kurt was in denial and for many different things. 

Kurt was about to sputter off and make a big fuss when Mercedes turn to eye him and he gave up even thinking about trying to meet her head on. Unlike with Sebastian he didn't actually enjoy arguing with her and he reminded himself that. “Okay... I admit what you're saying holds some truth. But can we drop this for now? I want us to have some fun on my last night here. Go paint the town chartreuse or something more daring than mere red.” 

Mercedes laughter broke out again as she finished slipping into the dress and tapped Kurt on the shoulder to let her know she was done. “So how's it look, I won't look in the mirror till it's finished,” Mercedes said as she ran her hands down the smooth fabric. “But so far I'm loving it, Kurt!” she added with a grin. 

Kurt already had his pins ready and he snapped into designer mode as he whirled around Mercedes making the necessary adjustments. “Well I'm please to see I was pretty close to the perfect fit, this won't take long to finish.” 

“I'll slip out of this and let you do your magic then, just unzip me,” Mercedes asked and Kurt obliged and undid her zipper.

When Mercedes was out of the dress and wearing her slip Kurt nodded and Mercedes brought out her sewing machine. Once Kurt had it set up at the table he set to sewing the dress at am amazing speed as he fed the fabric through the needle. Just as Kurt had said, he was quickly finished and once Mercedes put the dress back on Kurt looked at her and he froze. “God I may be gay but you're stunning, Mercedes,” he muttered in awe. 

Mercedes gave him an affectionate smile as she stepped in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection for the first time. She looked at herself in Kurt's creation and she was blown away from his talent. Kurt had captured every part of Mercedes in the dress and it flattered her in every possible way and she grinned at herself. “Damn Kurt, you are going to get so famous, this dress is killer,” she declared. 

“I know, you won't be able to keep the fellas off you tonight,” Kurt replied with a laugh. _______________________________________________________________________________

Of course cruel irony seemed to follow Kurt whenever he went and his trip to LA hadn't given him a chance for any escape. Just when Kurt had thought his visit to LA had truly been a vacation in every sense, the cold hard truth of the world was revealed to him yet again. At first it hadn't been much of a backlash, to where the snarky young man had dismissed the signs. The night had certainly started off well enough, where Kurt and Mercedes had joined some of her girlfriends from school and gone to a local club. Even when it wasn't a gay bar, Kurt had met no real opposition, if anything his presence was celebrated, at least by the female partygoers.

After it being so long since Kurt had been in the company of women, he hadn't realized how much he had missed the carefree atmosphere they brought. Females could still get one his nerves though, especially drunk ones. But he still didn't face any potential drama until a pair of ignorant dicks made snide comments at Kurt, being close enough for him to overhear and the old Kurt was back. Ready to whip his wit right back at them and the result left the jerks with their mouths hanging open. That hadn't been a real problem, Kurt had dealt with the negativity rather well and it was over before it started basically. The real test began after Mercedes and Kurt were all partied out and ready to head home. Kurt had been walking casually along side Mercedes as they went looking for a cab when he suddenly went dead still. He narrowed his eyes in thought as he heard some sort of struggle. At first he was indifferent to the discovery, thinking it was just some randy drunkard but then he got a better sense and froze. 

Causing Mercedes to smack into his shoulders from his sudden stop. “What the hell, Kurt?” Mercedes asked in surprise. 

“Shh, I hear something... something I don't like and almost familiar,” Kurt muttered and the silence returned. There it was, Kurt heard it more clearly this time, a despite cry for help and the sounds of pounding fists on flesh. “Shit no!” Kurt swore and he was off in a dash, running forward and leaving Mercedes in his wake. 

“Kurt!” She yelled after him but it was no use, with his long legs and her high heels she had no hope of catching up with him. 

Kurt stumbled as he raced forward, trying to keep his balance at such a hard speed wasn't easy but he managed. His mind was so focused on how familiar that cry had sounded and it gave him all the grace and power to sprint on. The closer he got the better he could hear the attack and soon Kurt found the source and it wasn't good. Two men where hovering over a fallen body, kicking their victim without holding back. Kurt noted they missed a number of times and he began to factor in his odds, Kurt wasn't a trained fighter but he wasn't a weakling either.

Kurt was always adamant that he wasn't a violent person, he might shout and swear but his assaults were usually in defense and never physical. There were better ways to deal with hate, unless of course there was no other option. Then Kurt would rise to the confrontation and fortunately, so far in his life there hadn't been any real cause to. Until now, it didn't matter that Kurt wasn't directly involved, he couldn't watch on the sidelines. Kurt had taken defense classes a few years ago and because of which, knew how to protect himself.

Then the reason why the scenario was affecting Kurt so much came to light, when he heard one of the men yell out. _'Filthy fucking fag,'_ and Kurt couldn't hold himself back any longer. Kurt was on the pair of attackers in a blur, using surprise to his advantage and pulled the first man off the fallen boy with near brute force, sending him crashing to the ground. The second man came at Kurt but he was ready for him, at the key moment kicking upwards, using his solid and flexible body to knee him hard in the gut, pushing him to the ground. 

“Leave him alone!” Kurt bellowed as he stood in front of the victim, staring them down. 

Quickly the two men stumbled back up and Kurt saw the clear signs that they were most likely drunk and on the inside Kurt was greatly relieved. Even he wasn't sure he could fight two fully ambled men but if they were drunk, that was a different matter. 

“Oh look it's gay man come to the rescue,” The first guy sneered. 

“No, just your average fag come to help his own kind,” Kurt told them in a superior tone. 

“You're gonna get what you deserve, lady boy!” The second guy shouted. 

Kurt had heard that exact insult before, only this time he didn't react, instead he snapped into action, always keeping himself in check still. It would be so easy to dish back all the hate and hit them over and over like he knew they wanted to. But Kurt wasn't about to lower himself to their level, so when they came at him, he kept his retaliations to defensive blows. Armed with inebriated state of the pair, Kurt had the upper hand and thus proved it when he punched one guy in the nose so hard he heard it crack, to where it was clearly broken. Blood gushed and he stumbled back, swearing in pain. 

“Fucking fag!” he screamed. 

“I don't fuck homophobes,” Kurt muttered. Normally he wouldn't of been so forward and push his luck, but the adrenaline in his body was making him more forward. Kurt never had the chance to face bullies head on in his own life and it was quite tempting to do so now. But then, he heard a quiet groan from the boy behind him and he came to his senses, this time it wasn't about Kurt. “Just stop... go limp away and you better hope the kid recovers.” Kurt warned. He very much wanted to check on the boy and see what state he was in. But Kurt knew if he lowered his guard at all he'd leave himself open for an attack. Kurt stared them down, challenged them to act with looks of confidence and superiority and he could see the conflict in there eyes. “End it, leave,” he commanded. 

“Smile for the camera, guys,” Mercedes' voice announced and they turned to see her filming them with her phone, her shoes in her other hand. Kurt urged her to hurry to stand beside him because he wasn't sure what their view on hitting a woman would be. 

Kurt was very relieved at her appearance and he kept his eyes on the angry men in front. “Check on the boy,” he whispered to Mercedes out of the corner of his mouth. She nodded and handed Kurt her phone, quickly he took and continued to film, zooming in on their hateful faces. “If you leave I'll delete this and not post it on you tube,” Kurt warned. Which was a hidden lie because he planned to do no such thing, thankfully he could be quite convincing when needed. 

That threat seemed to make up their minds and did the trick, though clearly neither was happy about it. For one second Kurt feared they'd try their luck and take him and Mercedes on, but her combined stares helped kill that plan. Kurt didn't pay attention to their hateful slurs as they ran off, watching them until it was clear they were gone for good. Kurt only hoped they wouldn't return with reinforcements or if they did, they'd find no one remaining to attack. Kurt finally got his chance to turn his attention to the fallen youth and he rushed up beside Mercedes, crouching on the cement. “How is he?” he asked, taking a deep breath. 

Mercedes was currently checking his pulse and let out a sigh of relief. “He's breathing, thank the lord... but it's hard to tell how bad his injuries are. But Kurt, oh god the blood... he's not in good shape,” Mercedes muttered with concern. 

Kurt swore under his breath and handed Mercedes back her phone. “Here, call 911 while I check him out, Carole taught me basic first aid. I might have a better idea what to look for,” Kurt explained as he took over the examination. Kurt came to kneel in front of the weak figure and he got to work. _'Shit he's young,'_ Kurt thought in alarm. He had to be only sixteen or so by Kurt's judgment and that sent triggers off in his mind. Only Kurt pushed such thoughts away, there was no place for them now. Kurt began to push up the kid’s dirty shirt and felt his stomach. Feeling for anything that seemed wrong. “Okay I can feel broken ribs for sure... fuck! I don’t know he could have some internal bleeding... wait... no, thank god! I think they missed any of his internal organs,” Kurt deduced. “The blood we see is from his mouth, looks like he took a punch to the jaw or something,” Kurt added continuing. “Broken wrist... and some bruising from the kicks... kids lucky though. Those dicks were either very uncoordinated or drunk, most likely both,” Kurt concluded.

Kurt could hear Mercedes talking fast on her phone and during he noticed the fallen teen begin to stir, most likely to Kurt's touch. Kurt made soothing sounds and kept his touch light. “Hey, hey you're okay, you're safe... they're gone.” Kurt assured softly. When the boy relaxed somewhat at the news Kurt continued. “I'm Kurt, try not to move too much you're pretty banged up. Can you tell me your name?” Kurt coaxed gently. 

The boy struggled to speak and when he tried to pull himself up off the ground, Kurt urged him to stay still, holding him in place. “I... S.S... Steven,” he croaked finally. 

“Okay Steven, keep it together now, the ambulance is on its way and we're going to stay with you and keep you safe,” Kurt explained. “Us gays got to stick together,” Kurt added with a small smile but then he realized those men insinuating he was meant nothing. “That is, if you are gay, makes no difference really,” Kurt added. 

Steven managed to crack a small smile, but he was clearly in a lot of pain still. “Yeah... I, I'm... gay... never said it out loud before,” he stuttered as he tried to speak proper sentences but the pain was overpowering his motor functions. 

Kurt let out a small laugh; he had moxie even in his state. Kurt slowly began to coax his body into a more comfortable position. Rolling him onto his back and bringing his head to cradle in Kurt's lap. “Good on you then, trust me... admitting it is the first step to get to better pastures. Might not seem like it right now, but being honest is the first hurtle,” Kurt said. 

“How... fucking you... how can you say that?” Steven said with a groan. 

It was an honest question and Kurt had wondered the same thing many times before, how did anyone really know that things would get better? In reality Kurt didn't really know but his own experiences held some clues. “I don't, not really, but I do know for sure nothing good will happen if you deny who you are. Sure I've never been beaten like you just were, but the emotional pain and the scars left were just as hard to deal with. I'm not even sure I'll truly ever conquer them but what I won't do is live a lie,” Kurt explained. “Now you need to rest while we wait for the paramedics. You've been banged up pretty bad, as I'm sure you know. From what I found you've got some broken ribs, maybe light internal bleeding but you got lucky. Did they do any other damage, anything else hurting?” Kurt pressed. 

Steven tried to shake his head but only hissed and winced in pain. “No, but my nuts hurts like a bitch, they kicked that too,” he said as he tried to laugh. 

Kurt smirked lightly, “Yes well you'd be amazed how much force that area can take. You see like a fighter, now prove me right.” 

Mercedes returned to their side and leaned pressed up beside Kurt, holding onto his shoulder. “Hey kid, you hanging in there?” she asked. 

“Yeah, somehow, thanks... nice dress,” Steven replied. 

Kurt chuckled lightly. Steven's attempts to be humorous were encouraging and the second bit of good news followed when the three heard the sound of sirens. Soon the ambulance arrived and Kurt relented his hold on Steven so he could be placed carefully on a stretcher. The police had arrived at the same time and began to question both Mercedes and Kurt about what had happened. No they didn't know the victim, and Kurt simply nodded, answered their questions and gave all the information he could, along with sending them the video from his phone. Afterwards the pair of tired friends was asked if they wanted to go to the hospital and Mercedes looked to Kurt, silently showing it was his choice.

Kurt instantly shook his head, it would do Steven no good in the end, and he needed to stand on his own. If Kurt's own past hadn't made him slightly bitter he would of realized it was the wrong call, that depending on others wasn't a weakness. But in his mind Kurt had stopped the beating and that was enough. Of course he only allowed himself to give such a decisions knowing the fact Steven would fully recover from his injuries. 

Then once Steven was off to the hospital, Kurt and Mercedes took the police's offer to drive them home, having no energy left to do much else. Once dropped off Kurt walked towards Mercedes house, Mercedes clinging to his arm, completely silent. It was enough of a fight just to keep his emotions fully under control by this point. The attack had been Kurt's reality check, a reminder to why he had become so hardened. That no matter how many genuinely kind people there were in the world, there was just as much hate, to the point where Kurt thought it outnumbered the latter. Kurt wasn't ready to deal with everything the night had brought on, or had stirred up in his mind. “How's your dress, any damage?” Kurt finally asked as they arrived in Mercedes' bedroom. 

Mercedes gaped at Kurt, she knew her friend had every right to not want to deal with everything right now, but he was focusing on very trivial details. “Who cares about the dress, Kurt! It's fine though, nothing the dry cleaners won't fix,” she muttered. Mercedes eyed the young man before her and the apparent turmoil on his usually closed off face. “Are you okay?”

Kurt held up his hand in warning. “No, just... don't Mercedes, I can't. There are too many memories to deal with right now. I had a lot of triggers come up back there... which is ridiculous! Because I was never in that situation!” Kurt said with an awkward laugh, running a hand through his hair. 

“You could have and what you faced was just as bad,” Mercedes pointed out. 

“Not right now, I just want to sleep,” Kurt pleaded as he fell onto the bed headfirst. 

Mercedes sighed, she was too worn out both physically and emotionally to put up much of an argument. “Fine, but can we cuddle it out tonight and offer some comfort? Might not be as rewarding as sex but... it's all I got to offer.” 

Kurt laughed, pulling himself off the bed, throwing his jacket on his suitcase and stripped down to his boxer briefs and undershirt. “Sex is highly overrated anyway,” he sassed. “If I had to chose, sleep all the way. But I warn you, I'm not a cuddler... you might regret it,” he warned, though he wasn't being very serious. 

Mercedes gave him a weak laugh and soon she was dressed only in her bra and panties and when she crawled into bed Kurt followed her lead. Despite his disclaimer, Kurt didn't hesitated to snuggle up beside Mercedes on the bed, nor did he pull away when she wrapped her arms around his frame. The fact that there was nothing sexual about the embrace was the reason neither person in the bed felt awkward. Kurt for one couldn't pull away, he needed it and as much as he hated to admit, her presence helped his mind settle down for the night. If anything it was far too hot to wear anymore clothing, so the pair relented. “Okay, this isn't so bad,” Kurt admitted with a yawn. 

“You're a natural,” Mercedes teased. 

“Don't make me want to kick you,” Kurt teased. 

Kurt settled down to rest and his eyes began to flutter shut, he was so worn out and needed to sleep. He'd face whatever remnants his mind threw at him in the morning. Once more he was looking forward to a long drive back to San Francisco. 

“You're a hero Kurt, I hope you know that,” Mercedes said softly. But when Kurt didn't say anything in reply she pulled out of his hold slightly and his arms loosened, she discovered he was already fast asleep. _________________________________________________________________________

The next morning when Kurt awoke to find a half naked woman sleeping next to him in bed, his first response was to merely yawn. Kurt knew no matter how drunk he got, he'd never resort to sleeping with a woman and that was no insult to their gender. As his mind began to wake more Kurt let out a small groan, he might have missed any injury from last nights show down, but he the blows he had laid in defense still hurt.

Kurt brought up his hand and clenched his sore fist; he had never punched anyone before, especially to the point of breaking someone’s nose. As much as he told himself he was a pacifist at heart, Kurt had felt a rush of satisfaction when his fist hit the homophobes face. But Kurt still hoped the need to resort to physical violence wouldn't happen again. Kurt got up from the bed and pulled the blanket to cover Mercedes fully and he stood up and stretched. Kurt walked over to the mirror and studied the three letters on his upper ribcage. Even after only five days the tattoo had been healing nicely and Kurt grinned. Of course he realized having the tattoo right above his cigarette scar meant people would ask about it. But considering Kurt didn't plan to show the tattoo to many people, it hardly mattered. Kurt found his phone to check the time, it was 6am, good, and unlike last time Kurt planned to actually leave in the early hours for his trip.

Since there was no need to wake Mercedes yet Kurt peered into the hallway, when the coast was clear he walked into the bathroom to have a quick shower. That was another advantage to starting the day off so early; no need to fight for the bathroom, sharing one with one female had been hard enough. It was also still too early for Kurt to deal with any side effects to the night prior and for once his mind agreed, much to his relief. 

Kurt headed back into the room; fully dressed in a vintage t-shirt and a pair of jeans, him wanting to dress simpler for the long drive ahead. To find Mercedes awake and sitting up in her bed, dressed in a housecoat and he smiled at her. “Morning.”

“Morning Kurt, you okay?” She asked him like the night before. 

“Yes,” Kurt simply answered as he walked over to his luggage, which was already packed and ready to go. 

But Mercedes was recharged enough to not let the interrogation end there and she looked at him with genuine concern. Walking up to him and reached out to touch the side of his face and Kurt couldn't help it; he pulled away before her fingers touched his skin. “Doesn't look like it,” she countered. 

Despite flinching away from the touch even Kurt had limits and there were things he couldn't even share with her. “I'm fine Mercedes, so let me be,” he warned. “Or I sure won't be if you keep pestering me.” 

“Fine,” Mercedes sighed in defeat. 

Kurt reached out and kissed her on the cheek with gratitude. “I just want to go home,” he admitted and he was caught off guard. By home he meant San Francisco and that made him blink in surprise. When had SFS become home for Kurt, he had never called it that before. It had always just been a place he was currently living in, what had changed to make it matter? The trouble was, Kurt didn't want to find out the honest answer. 

Even when Mercedes hadn't been around Kurt for well over two years and she didn't really know this new version of her friend, or at least what he was trying to hide from her. She still knew him enough to realize there was no use in pushing any further. All that would result in was Kurt reaching a breaking point and he'd try to walk out of her life again, so she gave up. “Alright, if you say so, Kurt,” Mercedes said. Of course her tone and facial expression made if clear she wasn't very convinced but she let the subject drop. “I guess all that's left is seeing you off,” she added. 

Kurt didn't find the need to show or even voice his relief that Mercedes was leaving him alone, but he was grateful nonetheless. He nodded and rounded up his luggage, keeping his face rather neutral and closed off during the task. “Thanks,” he stated. 

The walk from the bedroom to the driveway where Kurt's car awaited them was a slow journey, where neither friend bothered to fill the time with talk. The drama from the night prior had left them both emotionally drained and getting some sleep hadn't helped all that much. Kurt more so since he had been too occupied chasing demons in his dreams to feel all that rested. At the moment Kurt was very busy fighting the dark memories that been dredged up. Kurt kept telling himself his own experiences with homophobes had been different. Sure he'd been thrown to the ground, tossed into garbage bins and smashed into lockers. But none of his attackers had been brave enough to face him head on and lay the damage with their own hands. All but one and even Travis hadn't resorted to any real brutality, again the cigarette did all the work. He'd been smart and used far more sinister tools, that left deeper scars.

Despite all of this, Kurt had finally realized why he was so affected. Because Kurt knew if he hadn't managed to leave Lima, he might of met the same fate as Steven. Only there would be no one coming to his rescue at that was what had his mind full of conflict and strain. Kurt was still a fighter and he was confident once he returned to the bay area, he'd recover fully, or near as possible. 

After Kurt put his luggage in his trunk, he realized Mercedes had done nothing to earn the silent treatment. He didn't want his visit to end on such a low point, when up until now he had thoroughly enjoyed himself. He took of his sunglasses and began to squint at her through the glaring sun. “Well I guess this is so long for now. You need to know, I really enjoyed my visit, Mercedes, I really needed this,” he admitted. 

Mercedes response was to give him an affectionate smile and hugged him tightly before Kurt had the chance to protest. To her delight he squeezed back so tightly there was risk of ribs cracking but neither one cared. “Right back at you.” 

“I'll be in touch, that I promise you,” Kurt assured as he turned to his car, only to be stopped. 

“Just promise me one thing, that it won't be another year till I see you again,” Mercedes pressed. 

Kurt nodded, finding no urge to deflect in the least. “I think I can grant that request. In fact, how about you come and visit me during winter vacation? At the latest of course, in case we can't meet up before hand,” he offered. 

Mercedes grinned at him and pulled back to look at his face. “I like the sound of that,” she replied. 

Kurt laughed lightly and leaned forward to give her a quick peck on the lips and with that final show of affection he piled into his car. Kurt connected up his GPS once more and once done Mercedes reached out to bop the end of Kurt's nose with her finger, where he rolled his eyes at her like he was an annoyed child. 

“Have a safe journey Kurt, and don't stop believing,” Mercedes told him with a wink. 

“We're never going to leave that song behind us are we?” Kurt asked with a groan. 

“Nope,” Mercedes laughed in response.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

For Blaine Anderson back in San Francisco, life had been rather uneventful by the end of the week, besides the ordeal with Sebastian. Which was over and done with in both their minds and amazingly, since the hook up, he and Sebastian had talked about the fact. Leaving Blaine to be in an oddly calm state of mind, something he hadn't expected. Sure he'd feel weird about it now and then but thanks to Sebastian's views on sex, there was no chance to over complicate. Sebastian didn't treat him any different and now Blaine found it easier to deal with his usual cocky ways. Blaine figured he had come across one of the reasons why Kurt could put up with Sebastian, to the point of living with him. But no matter how at ease he felt, Sebastian knew there would be no second round, a fact he had made very clear to the man in question.

Aside from Sebastian making a smug _'Sure, whatever you want,'_ response, that had been the end of the matter. Good thing too, since Kurt would soon be brought back into the fold. One-sided feelings aside, Blaine couldn't wait until Kurt Hummel would be back in his life no matter what happened in the future. He had certainly noticed the space left in Kurt's wake, to where at the moment, life was pretty boring. Blaine was at work, sitting at the cashier of the Sound of Sheet music, where he let out a bored sigh. Most of the stores usual clients were theatre students and while there was the summer semester, the lack of customers was well noted. Blaine had earlier passed the time by playing some tunes on his guitar, since his boss encouraged it, but now he had grown tired of the effort. He absent mindlessly had brought out his phone to stare at the text Kurt had sent him earlier that morning. 

_Hey, just letting you know I'm heading back there now, Blaine. Miss me?_

Blaine was so transfixed upon the words on the screen before him that he didn't notice the door chime when someone stepped into the store. 

“Why Blaine, are you gazing at my present perchance? Though that's not your horny face,” Sebastian announced as he stopped in front of Blaine, his usual smug expression on his face. 

Blaine snapped his head up and quickly put his phone face down on the counter, not giving Sebastian any satisfaction, even when he hadn't been gazing at the photo. “No I wasn't! For the record and you better delete that photo off your phone before Kurt finds out and commits murder on you,” Blaine warned. 

Sebastian's answer was to toss his phone on the counter in front of Blaine with a flick of his wrist. “Here have a look yourself, you'll find a lot of naked guys there, but not one of them is Kurt. Mind you in some you can't see their face but trust me, Kurt's not there,” Sebastian announced. 

Blaine glanced at the phone but didn't bother to check for himself; instead he let out an exasperated sigh. “Oh no I'm not opening up that Pandora’s box thank you, I'm good,” he muttered as he ran his hand over his face. 

“The question is, did you delete the photo off yours,” Sebastian replied as he grabbed Blaine's phone off the counter and began to look through his photos. 

“Sebastian!” Blaine shouted but it was no use, he saw the sheer look of smug satisfaction and it was too late, he had found the photo. 

“You're such a fucking hypocrite Blaine, it doesn't suit you,” Sebastian muttered as he deleted the photo for him. “There, all gone, I did what you should of.” he said as he placed the phone back on the table and retrieved his own. 

“Why did I ever sleep with you?” he muttered. 

“I have my theories, ones I doubt you'd like me to voice. But you tell me yours and I'll find out if they're the same. For one thing, I think this guys to blame,” Sebastian said as he brought up Kurt's name in his contact list. “Seriously just do us all a favour and fuck Kurt when he gets back,” Sebastian suggested. 

Blaine smirked at Sebastian; ready to go off once more and list the many reasons he wasn't about let that happen. When Sebastian's phone began to play Filthy Gorgeous by the Scissor Sisters and Blaine began to shake his head. “What is it with you and Kurt using custom ring tones?” he muttered as he rubbed his chin with his hand against the stubble of his faint beard. Blaine himself had refused to give into any peer pressure and join that trend, for one thing Blaine would be either too embarrassed on what he'd want to choose, or feel worried that he might offend someone. Blaine knew that neither Kurt nor Sebastian had such thoughts. “Who is that?” he asked. 

Sebastian grinned at Blaine as he let the song play for a bit longer before he finally answered the call. “Someone who usually never calls me,” Sebastian told Blaine. “Why Kurt, I'm surprised you're calling me, this is the first time I've heard from you since you left. What did you miss me that much?” he taunted. 

“Yes actually, I'm calling to declare my undying love for you, Sebastian,” Kurt muttered sarcastically. 

“Uh huh and the real reason you're calling is,” Sebastian asked, not wanting to put enough effort in playing along with Kurt's act. As tempting as it would be to torture Blaine by pretending to be all sickeningly lovey-dovey, he wanted to keep from vomiting up his lunch. 

“Well I know Blaine's working so I figure I'd at least show some courtesy and let you know when I'll be home. Considering we're roommates and you'd have time to clear up whatever train-wreck you left at the apartment, inanimate or human,” Kurt explained. 

“How considerate of you but the apartments fine, I haven't touched any of your clothes either. Though I drank all of your beer but you left it in the fridge since it was fair game,” Sebastian declared. 

“It's the cheap stuff anyway, which you are well use to.”

“So you're actually coming back then?” Sebastian asked. 

“Yes, I'm at the half way mark right now, so I'll be back in a few hours, four max,” Kurt answered, finding no urge to dodge the question. “Anything of importance happen while I was away?” Kurt asked and he hoped he wouldn't regret the question. 

Sebastian glanced over at Blaine in front of him as he raised an eyebrow to the question. Blaine simply glared at him and Sebastian decided to humour him. “Nothing of any real importance. Want to hear what my number count is now instead?” 

“Fuck no!” Kurt shouted through the phone. 

“Kurt, you're scaring Blaine,” Sebastian chided. 

“Blaine's there? Are you stalking him to the point of showing up at his work now?” Kurt demanded with a groan. 

“Not like you're here to police me, Kurt,” Sebastian pointed out. 

“Which I wouldn't do even if I were there! Blaine can take care of himself,” Kurt barked back. 

“Really? That's interesting that you think that...” Sebastian said as he smirked at Blaine. “If only he knew,” he whispered to Blaine with a wink. 

“Thanks Kurt, things are going fine here.” Blaine said as Sebastian put the phone close to his face. Blaine was sure he had wanted him to say something entirely different but he wasn't about to let Sebastian get his way again anytime soon, once was more than enough. 

“Good, I knew you'd be alright without me,” Kurt said. 

“I don't know if that's exactly true, I'm glad you're coming back though,” Blaine said with a laugh. 

“Me too, how's the weather?” Kurt asked. 

“Foggy,” Sebastian answered before Blaine had a chance too. 

“Good, that's just what I need,” Kurt said. 

“Are you covered in freckles now, Kurt?” Sebastian asked. “Can I play connect the dots on your skin when you get back?” 

“Fuck off, Sebastian,” Kurt muttered, in truth he had almost missed being able to say that on a regular basis. “Anyway I'm going to get back on the road, see you soon, boys,” Kurt told them and he ended the call before they could say their goodbyes. 

“So the big question I'm wondering is Blaine, will you be okay when Kurt gets back? Or will you crack under the pressure?” Sebastian asked him as he leaned in close to Blaine. 

Blaine wasn't Kurt, he wasn't about to allow Sebastian to get that close and think it was fine. That their sleeping together once wasn't an open invitation to grope and kiss him in public, or even in private. “I'll be fine,” he simply answered as he pulled back to add the proper amount of distance between them. “Don't worry about me, focus on yourself as usual,” he assured him. 

Sebastian was beginning to bore from the whole exchange so he stood up at headed for the door. Just before leaving he turned and smirked at Blaine maliciously. “Good, because I told Kurt you know about him and I being fuck buddies, just for the record,” Sebastian informed him and he was out the door without another word. 

Leaving Blaine to sit at the counter gaping and he fought to recover; only it wasn't that easy to accomplish. “Fucking hell, Sebastian!” Blaine swore under his breath. He now had a reason for his life to be a bit more complicated. “Why me,” Blaine muttered weakly as he grabbed for his guitar and decided to deal with it all like most musicians did, he'd write a song about it. Yet so far the only title that came to mind was; 'The many reasons why Sebastian Smythe is a Dick'. It might not ever reach the top 40 chart, but it would be just as rewarding for Blaine none the less. If anything he knew Kurt would approve. ______________________________________________________________________________

True to his assumptions before he had even left, when Kurt returned home and walked through the door, the sight before him proved his absence had made no different for him, or his roommate. Not when Kurt stepped through the door to discover Sebastian fucking some guy over the kitchen table and Kurt didn't bother to react to the erotic scene. Since moving in with Sebastian he'd walked in on him having sex well over thirteen times and he wasn't even keeping track. “Well nothings changed here,” Kurt said to no one in particular as he walked past Sebastian and headed to his bedroom, ignoring him and the noises he and his sex partner were making. 

“Miss me, Kurt?” Sebastian taunted, as usual the fact that he was having sex with someone didn't affect the casual tone he spoke in. 

“Hmm? Not really no, at least for the most part,” Kurt called back from his bedroom as he began to unpack already. 

“I was expecting some tender exchange, this blows,” Sebastian teased. 

“Maybe focus on blowing the guy you're fucking?” Kurt suggested. 

“I think he has a point,” the guy said in agreement and he let out a long moan. 

Kurt closed his bedroom door and was relieved when Sebastian took the suggestion to heart and stopped their weird conversation, not that Kurt found it awkward, but others he knew would of. As he finished putting away the last of his new clothing he had bought in LA, Mr. Blue Sky began to play on his phone and Kurt quickly answered the call. 

“Hi Blaine, I just got home, working on unpacking at the moment,” Kurt told him. 

“Welcome back Kurt, want me to come over and help with that?” Blaine offered. 

“Uh...” Kurt started as he paused to listen and peered out into the hallway, Sebastian was still hard at work causing the guy he was with to scream out with pleasure and Kurt hoped the table would survive the act. “...that's not really a good idea,” Kurt finished. 

“Oh, are you too tired?” Blaine asked as his voice fell, he tried to take the rejection in stride but it was hard. 

Kurt could hear the disappointment in Blaine's voice and that caught him off guard. “Oh Blaine no, I actually would love to see you...” Kurt began and then he heard the word, the word he rarely ever said, and remembering the whole shower scene with Sebastian, no, it meant nothing he told himself. “It's just... Sebastian's... sort of...getting busy with some guy in the kitchen... and from the sounds of it they're far from done. Nor do I trust Sebastian to think he'll move to his bedroom anytime soon,” Kurt explained. 

“Are you serious?” Blaine blurted out in shock, he knew Sebastian was lewd at times but this was almost too much. 

“Oh this is nothing new for me, I've walked on him more times than I can count. I don't care either, he cleans up after his mess at least,” Kurt told him without holding back, showing how little it affected him. “Anyway, it might be wise to stay away,” Kurt suggested. 

“Yeah I can only imagine what would happen if I walked in the door. Well nothing would happen but still! I'll uh... have to live without seeing your face for a little while longer I guess,” Blaine admitted sheepishly. 

Kurt paused and he felt himself blush, he began to scowl at himself and shook his head sharply. “You really missed me?” he asked softly, hating himself for his moment of weakness. 

“Of course Kurt, we're friends aren't we?” Blaine replied with a laugh, forcing him to make it seem far less complex that it really was. If he had allowed himself to be truthful Blaine would of made a bold declaration of his undying love for Kurt and how much he had missed him. 

Kurt let out a sigh of relief; he was being stupid for nothing. He had let his mind get the better of him and fear things were much more serious, once again reality proved himself wrong. “That we are Blaine, and I missed you too,” Kurt admitted lightly. 

“Can we have a rain check then? You could probably use a good rest anyway,” Blaine offered. 

“ Oh, Fuck yeah!” Sebastian shouted so loudly that even Blaine could hear him over the phone. 

The pair of friends broke out laughing and Kurt knew for sure that nothing had changed between the three of them in the least and he was glad that was the case. “Yeah, that's probably for the best,” Kurt agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming with Sebastian and Kurt's custom ringtones sure was fun. ;D. I also wanted to empathize how Blaine's sleeping with Sebastian wasn't a huge deal. Something that wouldn't be a setback with Kurt. So Blaine's whole little monologue after his call with Kurt was my attempts to do that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay chapter 11 is finally here, my beta was going through finals and is now on a short vaca. Now with the thanks of a rush beta for this chapter I you, present 11. Chapters should come better after this, since it's summer vacation now.

Chapter 11

Kurt hadn't intended to sleep with Sebastian so soon after arriving back home, but one should never underestimate the sexual skills of Sebastian Smythe. With that information Kurt could hardly be surprised over his current state, bent over the back of the couch as Sebastian thrust into him with sensual precision. “Fucking god... yes,” Kurt moaned as he pushed back on Sebastian's cock, meeting his thrusts head on. 

“Admit it, you missed me,” Sebastian taunted. “Missed this, don't try to deny it.” 

“Shit!” Kurt half screamed. It would be futile to deny it fully, not with the sounds of pleasure he was making. But he wasn't about to let Sebastian get all delusional. “I missed the sex yes, you, not so much,” Kurt snapped as another shock-wave of pleasure surged through him. 

“That's good enough for me,” Sebastian replied smugly. “I did kind of miss this ass,” he admitted, spreading his hands over Kurt's well-shaped behind. 

“What?” Kurt blurted out in surprise. 

“Yeah well you're a pain in my side most of the time, but this, yeah it's good. More so because I know I won't regret later, and you won't show up at my door with delusions of love,” Sebastian explained, making it all devoid of emotion as usual. 

“Just shut up and fuck me!” Kurt barked, he was in no mood to talk. 

“And out comes the snark,” Sebastian said, always having to have the last word. 

But before Kurt was about to reach his limit, as usual Sebastian finally got back on track and reminded Kurt why he put up with him. Just as he had assumed there was no losing control this time, the sex happening now hadn't even occurred because of an argument. Sebastian had approached him, and Kurt was pretty hard up already after being celibate for a week, so it hadn't taken much convincing. So much that Kurt had pounced on Sebastian and reminded him how well he could give head. That had brought out the competitor in Sebastian and the result was pretty rewarding for the both of them. 

Sebastian came to rest his on hand on his backside as he pushed into Kurt, slowing it up just a bit so there was no risk of reaching orgasm yet. Sebastian wanted to take his time, more so because he knew Kurt was ready for it to be over and done with. Sebastian rocked and snapped his hips forward and began moving them in an almost circular motion when his cock was buried in Kurt as deep as it could go. His hands glided over Kurt’s soft and newly tanned skin and he began to suck on Kurt's back as he continued to gyrate his hips. He had no intention of making things tender, but he didn't go at their usual frantic pace either. 

For once Kurt didn't bother to comment about this, because it felt amazing and Kurt hadn't been lying when he said he missed having sex with Sebastian. “Shit Sebastian, I don't know what you're playing at here but don't stop,” Kurt moaned sensually. 

Usually Sebastian would have taken the temptation to annoy Kurt and do the opposite of his request. But he was enjoying it far too much himself to stop. So figuring he'd do his good deed for the month, he upped his game a bit and pressed in closer to Kurt's hot body to grab onto his hard cock and began to move his hand up and down along it. 

“Oh god,” Kurt moaned as he became even more pressed into the couch, crossing his arms over the edge as he was rocked back and forth as Sebastian finally began to pick up the pace. Until he felt the familiar rush of heat flush through him and gave into the whole sensation. “Sebastian, fuck!” Kurt screamed as he came hard. 

“You usually don't say my name when you come, Kurt,” Sebastian had to point out as he continued to pound into Kurt, wanting his own release to follow. 

Kurt's answer to the question was to suddenly push himself off the couch and when the movement caught Sebastian off guard, he moved forward enough that Sebastian pulled out of him fully. But Kurt didn't give Sebastian any chance to make any protest. Instead he turned around, lay back on the edge of the couch, grabbed a cushion to slide under his back first, and spread his legs wide, enticing Sebastian with his eyes. Who, it was clear to see, was too horny to not take up the offer and he was back on Kurt and deep inside him in an instant. They rarely bothered to fuck face-to-face like this but the position they were in brought forth a very gratifying effect so neither of them felt like complaining. 

Sebastian grabbed onto the edge of the couch and used the leverage to move in and out of Kurt so deeply that he knew he was rubbing against Kurt's prostate. “Shit, this feels so fucking good,” he moaned. 

“I'm gonna come a second time before you do at this rate,” Kurt wheezed as he gasped for air. 

“Not on your fucking life, Kurt,” Sebastian muttered as he picked up the pace. To the point where the couch began to drag and scrape along the floor, but orgasm was finally achieved. “Fucking hell, Kurt, finally!” Sebastian shouted with a shudder. He had intended to pull out of Kurt right after but strong legs wrapped around him, keeping him in place. 

“I want to come again,” Kurt growled. 

“Aren't you wondering how I can be still hard after coming?” 

“I already know, you're inhuman,” Kurt scoffed. 

“You say that like it's an insult, when it's taken me years of having sex to do the near impossible.”

“I still want to come again!” Kurt reminded him. “Lucky for me I don't need to get hard again for that to happen, an upside to being the bottom.” 

“I just came so unless you want the condom to slip off into your ass, not a good idea,” Sebastian warned. “I'll come again at this rate before you would... because I'm an exception to the norm remember,” Sebastian warned. In reality it was more half the fact that Sebastian had almost gone forty-eight-hours with out having sex, a very long dry spell for him. But then, even he needed a break now and then. 

“Just show some fucking control then,” Kurt barked as he pushed on Sebastian’s tailbone and urged him to keep moving. 

“Fine! Have it your way!” Sebastian growled and he began to move in and out of Kurt again. He knew it wasn't a good idea, the condom could slide off or break if he came a second time. Or the fact that he already had come once, could have the same outcome. But he didn't care all that much from the pleasure it brought. He planned to pull of of Kurt just before coming, whether Kurt was ready to climax himself or not. “I'm pulling out before I come, so any day now, Hummel,” Sebastian grunted as he bucked his hips forward. Deciding to help him along for once, Sebastian took hold of his cock pressed between their stomachs and Kurt was done for a second time. 

“Jesus Christ!” Kurt whimpered and he slumped backward onto the couch totally spent. “That was amazing,” he breathed. 

Sebastian snarled as he slid out of Kurt's hole and took the condom off, tying and letting it drop to the floor for now. He'd clean up later. Because he had something else to take care of as he grabbed onto Kurt's hair and pulled his sex partner up for Sebastian to release his load on Kurt's beautiful face as he rubbed his cock with his hand. 

When Sebastian was finally finished, Kurt just looked up at him and ran a finger across his own face and placed it in his mouth, sucking it clean in a provocative way. Kurt smirked at him, deciding to not get snarky for once. Instead he decided to get even and leaned up and kissed Sebastian hard on the mouth, having him taste himself. Of course Sebastian didn't even flinch, instead he kissed Kurt back aggressively and went so far as to start licking Kurt's face clean of his own come. Once finished he looked back at Kurt smugly. “Hot,” he purred. 

“Oh yeah,” Kurt snarled back and he began to smirk as Sebastian came back for more.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Kurt was lying on his bed passed out when the familiar sound of Mr. Blue Sky started and Kurt groaned. He really needed to change that song, it was getting old. He yawned and grabbed his phone off his night stand and made sure it wasn't a video chat, since he was still naked and answered the call. “Hi, Blaine,” he muttered. 

“Did I wake you?” Blaine asked in surprise. It was 6-o-clock in the evening, why did Kurt sound so tired?

“No,” Kurt lied with a groan. 

“You sure?” Blaine asked. 

“Okay maybe...” Kurt finally admitted. 

“Lemme guess, Sebastian wore you out?” Blaine muttered. 

That made Kurt wake up pretty quick, “Was that judgement I heard in your voice, Blaine?” Kurt warned. 

“What? No! I'm sorry I just...” Blaine muttered as guilt washed him over, feeling horrible at having let himself slip like that. 

“Look Blaine, I need to get ready for work here,” Kurt told him, which again was a lie. He had the day off, but it was the excuse he needed to end their conversation. Kurt knew that Sebastian had told Blaine they were having casual sex, but he still didn't want to talk to Blaine about it. 

“Oh okay, I'm sorry Kurt... are we okay?” Blaine asked, his voice full of concern. 

Kurt sighed, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty over the tone of Blaine's voice. “We're fine Blaine, I'm sorry too, I'm just tired. I'll make it up to you tomorrow, we'll hang out after work okay?” he offered. 

“Sure,” Blaine replied and he ended the call before Kurt could, leaving Blaine to feel like an idiot as he paced around his kitchen. 

What the hell had he been thinking? That conversation couldn't have turned out worse. Wasn't Blaine trying to act natural around Kurt? “Fuck my life.” Blaine groaned as he ran his hand down his face. He wasn't ready to deal with this crap yet, so the answer of how to deal with it was simple. He'd forget about it, or try to. Blaine brought out a bottle of red wine, unscrewed the cork and poured himself a very full and generous glass. He took a big gulp of the red liquid inside and sighed. He needed to figure this out. But the wine he had ingested so far held no answers, so he took another long sip to get more inspiration. Yet before he knew it the bottle soon became empty.  
______________________________________________________________________

Despite spending most of the day having sex and topping their number of times of reaching orgasm in one session, Sebastian had still gone out for the night and Kurt was glad. No matter how satisfying sex between them was, Kurt needed time away from the cocky bastard whenever possible, to keep their co-habitation working. After the little episode with Blaine and narrowly missing something he never wanted to happen, Kurt was in no mood to go anywhere.

Instead he was reclining on the couch, which had already been moved back to its proper spot and cleaned, along with the rest of the apartment, reading a Vogue magazine and drinking a cup of cocoa. So when someone started to bang on the door loudly Kurt hadn't been expecting it and he screeched in surprise at the top of the lungs, not liking how high his voice went. But the pounding didn't stop and Kurt was getting far too angry. “If that's you, Sebastian, drunk out of your mind I'm not letting you in!” Kurt shouted at the door. 

“Sebastian!!! I'm here for a booty call baby, open the door!” A very drunk voice yelled from the other side of the door. 

Kurt froze; stopping himself from cleaning up the spilled cocoa off the couch. That voice sounded very familiar. He knew that voice and he gaped at the door in shock. “Blaine... is that you?” Kurt called as he raced over to the door. 

“Open up the door and find out, it's time to get it on!” Blaine giggled loudly. 

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure Nick had told him how bad Blaine got when he was actually drunk, but he hadn't imagined him to be this bad, this lewd. Kurt could barely believe it but when he opened the door he was met with the visual proof. He found Blaine slumped against the door frame, a bottle of wine in one hand, while his other hand braced himself to stop from falling over. Kurt stared at him, his hair was dishevelled and he noticed his faint beard was gone. “You shaved?” he asked. 

Blaine ran his hand over his now smooth chin with a grin, “Yep, time for a change. Come on Sebby let me in so you can stick it to me good again,” Blaine slurred and he stumbled forward, intending to stroll into the room. But his intoxicated self made him stumble and Kurt barely had time to react. He caught Blaine by his arms before he hit the floor. 

“You're so drunk, Blaine,” Kurt muttered as he lead him inside. Then he registered what Blaine was saying and despite the fact he was drunk and could be delusional, he knew it was possible. “You slept with Sebastian didn't you?” he hissed. 

“Shouldn't you know? You did the deed,” Blaine began to laugh. 

“Kurt, this is Kurt, Blaine, not Sebastian,” Kurt told him as he closed the door behind them, hoping the neighbours wouldn’t call the super on them from the noise. Thank god it wasn't that late yet, which alarmed Kurt considering how drunk Blaine was. 

“Kurt...” Blaine muttered as he starred at his face and touched his cheek with his hand. 

“Yes, Blaine,” Kurt sighed. 

It took Blaine a few more moments to gather enough brain power to realize who he was talking to and his eyes widened in panic. “Oh my fucking god!” Blaine whined. 

“Come on, we've all been there, been this drunk, it means you're human,” Kurt assured him as he lead him over to the couch and forced him to sit down. Kurt only hoped he hadn't reached puking level yet and he intended to go get a bucket very soon just in case.

“This is... I mean it's not what it...” Blaine began to ramble off in broken sentences as he tried to form his words properly, but the alcohol in his blood stream was making it impossible. 

“So you slept with Sebastian, Blaine, I don't care,” Kurt muttered, when in reality it annoyed him a little, that Sebastian had changed his mind in the end. 

“But I want you to care!” Blaine suddenly shouted at him as he shot up in the air, grabbing onto Kurt's wrist. 

“What?” Kurt asked in surprise, it was all he could say. 

“I want you Kurt, so fucking bad,” Blaine said as he reached for him and Kurt was too shocked to pull away. Blaine brought their heads together until their foreheads were touching. “You don't know... how hard it's been for me...” Blaine whispered to him, his mouth was so close, calling to him. 

“Blaine, you know you could have had me a long time ago. If you weren't so drunk and I wasn't so worn out, I'd have you right now,” Kurt growled. 

Blaine made a face and pulled back, like a frustrated kid beginning to throw a tantrum because he wasn't getting his way. “NO! You don't get it, I don't just want your body, want sex... I want you Kurt! Fucking all of you!” Blaine blurted out. 

“How fucking drunk are you, Blaine?” Kurt asked him. 

“I'm serious Kurt, I'm in love with you!” Blaine shouted. 

Kurt stared at Blaine like he had hit him over the head with a baseball bat, totally caught off guard and shocked into silence. Of all the things Blaine could’ve blurted out, clearly drunk, never in a million years would he have guessed a love confession. Denial ran through him, dismissing the notion straight away. If the dreamer caught hold of those words, Kurt would never be free to forget and shoot the insanity down. Kurt shook his head vigorously in response, backing away from Blaine slightly. “No... you're drunk Blaine... you don't love me... how could you,” Kurt muttered in disbelief. It wasn't possible, Blaine was drunk, drunk of out his mind, he didn't love him, Kurt told himself this over and over in his mind. He wanted to run, to dart out of the room and escape the possibility that Blaine could be speaking the truth. Not now, why now? Why hadn't this happened to Kurt back in his junior year, he didn't want this, couldn't allow himself to want this. “No,” he whimpered as he shook his head. 

“Kurt...” Blaine pleaded as he reached for him and Kurt stumbled backward. “I love you, I have for a long time...” Blaine said softly. “Believe... meee...” he slurred. 

“You can't love me Blaine, you don't really know me.”

“Kurt...” he pleaded and rushed up to Kurt, capturing the scared boy with his arms, holding him in place. The normally sober Blaine would never have been so bold, but when Blaine got drunk he got way more forward and he kissed Kurt, full on the mouth with fierce need. But despite his drunken state the kiss was tender, as if he was trying to show all his love with his lips, which was exactly what he was trying to do. 

Kurt was so shocked from the kiss that he didn't stop it, didn't pull away. Like when Karofsky had kissed him in the locker room all those years ago, although it was completely different, when it hadn't been that long in reality. Only when Blaine pulled back and went in for a second kiss, Kurt didn't push him away, he pulled Blaine closer and kissed him back, craving more. Until his cock began to respond and Kurt realized what he was doing was wrong. If even Sebastian Smythe had morals, Kurt should as well. “Blaine... Blaine I can't... you're way too drunk, you're not making sense,” Kurt urged as he tried to pull Blaine off of him. “Blaine, stop!” he shouted. 

Blaine suddenly relented and he let Kurt push them fully apart and the look he gave Kurt was heart wrenching. “You don't want me...” he sobbed. 

Kurt fought with himself, fought his weaker self, as the dreamer fought to break through his emotional walls. _'NO!'_ Kurt shouted in his mind as he pushed that part of himself back down into the very bottom of his subconscious. “Blaine... you don't want me, I could never offer you anything. I'd do nothing but break your heart, I can't love you, I'm not capable, please... I care about you. But I can't do that to you,” Kurt told him softly. 

“Bullshit!” Blaine shouted. 

“Excuse me?” Kurt replied as he felt his tempter begin to flare. 

“You're just scared to have real feelings, Kurt. You're just running from emotion! You're not some robot, I know you're capable of feeling love!” Blaine said as he pointed a finger in accusation. 

“Shut the fuck up Blaine, I don't want to argue with you!” Kurt warned. 

“Why won't you let me love you, Kurt!” Blaine demanded. 

“Because I am afraid, Blaine! I'm scared shitless at how you affect me! I use to believe in love, in fate and soul mates and all that fuckery. But then I had my heart broken Blaine, broken into so many pieces that it can never be repaired. I was used, not for sex, not with my body, but I was used, exploded, and humiliated and the whole thing made me feel so worthless and pathetic that... I got close Blaine... so fucking close to wanting to give up! That part of me died and if I ever bring him back to life Blaine, I swear I won't survive this time! I'll end up wanting to actually kill myself!” Kurt screamed at him. He was being overly dramatic to the point of half lying, since he had never reached that point. But he was having a panic attack and it just came out of his mouth before he had time to think. 

Blaine stumbled backward by the emotional force and fell onto the floor ass first. He looked up at Kurt and saw the strain on his face, the tears streaming down and he broke down with him. Blaine began to sob, curl into a ball and shake uncontrollably. If Blaine was sober he never would’ve crumbled so easily to the point of near hysterics. But because he was wasted and for the first time in what had to be years, there was no such luck. The worst was Kurt had no way to know he was overreacting very strongly and why. “I'm so sorry...” Blaine sobbed. 

Kurt felt horrible, he had made it all about him again and worst of all, like when he had broken down before, he had hurt Blaine. “Blaine... please... I'm sorry... I just... you can't corner me like that. This is why you can't love me, fuck I am so sorry. Please... just please... come back to me,” Kurt pleaded as he knelt down in front of Blaine. 

Blaine pulled up and revealed one eye and glanced up at Kurt, even when he was wasted, the giver in him reacted and he pulled up and took Kurt into his arms and held onto him. They remained that way for a long time, just crying out all the pain they had caused to be brought back up. Kurt had never let himself get this bad, he had never admitted to anyone that he had for one split second, risked becoming suicidal. In truth he had never really considered it, he knew in his heart he valued his life far too much to ever want to end it. But Kurt also knew he could never face that heart break again, it was the only thing keeping himself from taking what Blaine was offering him. It would’ve of been so easy to give in and take Blaine's heart, but what he would do to that heart if he did, kept him away. “How the hell are we going to get past this, Blaine.” Kurt laughed awkwardly as he pulled himself together. “Are you drunk enough that you'll forget everything?” 

Blaine began to chuckle, shaking his whole body. “Probably... because I'm gonna barf,” Blaine suddenly said and he pushed Kurt off of him, sending him flying back as he puked on the floor a second later. 

“Oh my god!” Kurt blurted out in horror and he grabbed onto Blaine's shirt, hauled him into the bathroom and the toilet before he could throw up again. 

Blaine barely made it to to hunch over the toilet bowl as he wretched and threw up again and began to choke and cough. 

“Blaine, are you okay?” Kurt asked him from his spot behind him. 

“No!” Blaine blurted as he continued to up heave over and over. “Oh my god,” he groaned. 

“Uh... you just um try to... get it all out of your system while I go clean up the first upchuck,” Kurt muttered as he darted towards the kitchen to get his cleaning supplies. Kurt shuddered as he could still hear Blaine going at it in the bathroom. Kurt at first could only think how fortunate he had been when it came to being drunk. In fact he'd only reached vomiting levels four times so far and not on the same scale. What started to tug at Kurt's mind was why Blaine had even allowed himself to get this drunk where he was now paying for it.

It was almost a godsend though and while Kurt felt guilty considering the hell Blaine was now facing, he was very relieved. Without the sudden break in tension, his mind would’ve gone out of control, torn between the fact that Blaine had slept with Sebastian and how Blaine might love Kurt. So when the chance to break the awkward air between them arose, Kurt took it and pushed all the hard topics and their emotional break out of his mind. Kurt truly hoped Blaine would forget all about the episode, because Kurt knew if Blaine could, then so could he. Blaine was drunk, Kurt told himself over and over, as he slipped on a pair of rubber gloves, filled a bucket with water and cleaning solution and got to work cleaning the mess up. Blaine's love confession meant nothing, Blaine would forget and things could go back to normal.

Kurt knew he would be fine if Blaine really did sleep with Sebastian too. His views on sex were pretty casual and it wasn't like he hadn't done the same thing repetitively, that very day actually. With the clean up job done Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine, wanting to check up on him. He found Blaine sitting on the floor slumped over the toilet bowl and his heart went out to his friend. “How'ya doing sport?” he asked softly. 

“I think the worst is over...” Blaine moaned weakly. He struggled to stand and he felt strong hands grab him and pull him up. Kurt looked at him sheepishly and Blaine grinned back at him. “Uh... sorry?” he offered. 

“You're forgiven Blaine, when you're drunk you do a lot of stupid things,” Kurt assured him. 

“I'm... getting tired,” Blaine whined. 

“You're crashing I get it, here you can sleep on my bed,” Kurt told him as he slipped his arm around Blaine's waist to steady him. But he stopped and turned to the left to head towards and go into Sebastian's room, “On second thought you might throw up again so let's put you on Sebastian's bed,” Kurt muttered as he helped Blaine lie down, making sure his head rested on a pillow. Once he was confident Blaine was comfortable he drew the comforter up over him. “Sleep it off, Blaine,” he said softly and went to leave, only Blaine surprised him by grabbing his arm and stopping him. 

“Don't go Kurt, stay with me...” he pleased. 

Kurt eyed him, “Blaine, you need to sleep, so don't get any funny ideas,” Kurt warned, but his tone was playful. 

“Sebastian might molest me in my sleep.” Blaine murmured. 

“Shit you're right, fine shove over,” Kurt groaned and he climbed onto the bed and over Blaine to lie at his side. He had intended to just lay there but Blaine had other plans. He turned and reached for Kurt, capturing his arms and pulling him close. “What are you doing?” Kurt hissed. 

“Shh, just let me have this Kurt, if I can't have you, let me hold you, for one night,” Blaine whispered, his warm breath on Kurt's neck. 

Kurt relented and let Blaine guide him until he was spooning him from behind, his arms still wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist, with Blaine's head pressed against his back. It felt good, how warm Blaine was, being pressed tightly against his body. It felt safe, which made it dangerous. But Kurt figured he owed Blaine this, he just hoped it wasn't a bad idea for the both of them. “I'm not really a cuddling kind of guy, Blaine...” he began to warn but it was no use, Blaine it seemed was already fast asleep. “Oh what the hell.” Kurt muttered as he snuggled next to Blaine and tried to get comfortable in his embrace. “There's a first time for everything I guess.” Kurt muttered and he let his eyes close as the steady sound of Blaine's breathing lulled him to sleep.  
________________________________________________________________________

Sebastian finally showed up back at the apartment into the early hours of the morning, tired and worn out from having pretty much spent the whole day having sex, but that's what summer break was for. So when he opened up his bedroom to find Kurt and Blaine, passed out and asleep, cuddling in each others arms, he didn't even think of the sensual possibilities. Instead he was just amused and a little annoyed by the invasion. “Why didn't you guys call me so I could join in. Sure have sex on my bed when I'm not here,” Sebastian grumbled. He had hoped to start his next big plan of seduction, to get both of them in bed at the same time, but it had already happened without him. “I wanted to be there when you guys fucked for the first time.” He muttered as he glared at them. 

Neither of the sleeping beauties bothered to wake up to hear his complaining, instead they continued to look very adorable, so much that it was making Sebastian feel sick. Sebastian had enough of the tender display and suddenly took hold of the blanket under them and pulled hard, sending them rolling forward. 

Kurt snapped his eyes open just in time to stop himself and Blaine from tumbling off the bed. “What the fuck, Sebastian!” he shouted in alarm. 

Sebastian let go of the blanket, the job of waking them done. “Oh look, you're awake,” he commented innocently. 

“My head...” Blaine moaned in pain. “I... where am I?” he muttered in confusion. 

“Oh Kurt, you got Blaine so wasted he didn't know who he was fucking, didn't you,” Sebastian commented. 

“We didn't have sex Sebastian, unlike you two did while I was gone,” Kurt growled. 

“So? He's not your boyfriend and neither am I. Blaine enjoyed it too. Why the hell are you on my bed then? If you claim nothing happened, go spoon in your own room,” Sebastian told him. 

“Oh my god you are fucking infuriating at times!” Kurt shouted at him. 

“Stop yelling! I feel like my heads about to split open!” Blaine shouted and he grabbed the sides of his head as he winced in pain. “I feel so horrible... fuck....” Blaine swore. “Got any aspirin... or I dunno, a tranquilizer?” Blaine asked softly. 

“Here let me get them for you,” Kurt said as he rolled his eyes, got up from the bed and walked past Sebastian as he turned his nose up at him. 

“Wow the diva is out this morning, you okay Blaine? How much did you drink last night? What happened? Is Kurt just lying about you guys not fucking?” Sebastian began to ask him. 

“What? No! At least I don't think we did anything... I can't really remember... but we're wearing clothes. I doubt I could gotten redressed this well when I was that drunk, so no, we didn't... have sex,” Blaine began to answer. At least not any amount of sex where clothing needed to be removed; his mind was coming up blank. Blaine swore he and Kurt had kissed some point during the night, or had he merely dreamed it. It hadn't been a dream that when they had been awoken abruptly, Kurt had been in his arms, sleeping in a spooning position. Blaine hoped that meant whatever transpired had ended on good terms. 

“Okay, so you just felt like getting wasted then?” 

“Uh... I dunno, I honestly can't remember much of last night. Except it was loud, yeah it got loud. You're gonna have to ask Kurt for the details,” Blaine explained to Sebastian. In truth Blaine was quite pissed off at himself for getting so drunk last night that he couldn't remember why or what had happened. He gathered from the evidence, in his inebriated state he had come over to the apartment, when Kurt had been home, after that, it all got fuzzy. Blaine's splitting headache stopped him from over-thinking and for that he was grateful. On some level, despite Kurt's mood being the clue that whatever he was imagining wasn't so bad, he was to afraid to ask Kurt for clarification. At least not until he recovered fully from the killer hangover he now had, as punishment. _'I must’ve drank red wine,'_ he deduced in thought. That beverage choice never agreed with him, how he had forgotten was anyone’s guess. 

Kurt reappeared back into the room a moment later and handed Blaine his bottle of tylenol and a glass of water. Blaine quickly thanked him and swallowed them with gusto. “Come on Blaine, you can recover in my room, let's leave Mr. Cranky alone,” Kurt suggested as he stood up and led Blaine out of the room. 

“Does that mean fucking? Because I wanna watch if so!” Sebastian called. 

“Bite me!” Kurt shouted back but he saw Blaine flinch from the noise and he flashed him an apologetic look. “Sorry Blaine, want me to drive you home?” he offered. 

“Yeah in a sec, when the pain killers kick in a bit...” Blaine said as he let Kurt guide him into the room and he sat down on the bed with a thud. “Uh Kurt... did anything weird happen last night? I mean did I do anything stupid because when I'm really drunk.... oh god... did I try to make out with you?” Blaine asked, his voice full of embarrassment and dread. 

Kurt paused for a second, but there was no time to figure out the best way to answer. So in the moment Kurt decided he'd fill his answer with as much truth as possible. In case some of Blaine's memory returned, hopefully in fuzzy patches, what Kurt told him would match. “It's true you did kiss me, but I hardly minded that. No matter how skilled a kisser you are Blaine, you were drunk. So I stopped us before we went too far and you didn't try to sway me,” Kurt assured. Kurt silently hoped with all his might that once sober, Blaine’s memory wouldn’t return. 

“Fuck, I'm sorry...” Blaine moaned. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Kurt sputtered. 

“Because it still was uncalled for, even if I was drunk,” Blaine grumbled. 

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, “Sorry I won't let you beat yourself up about last night, Blaine. Do you think I'd sleep in the same bed with you if you had crossed a line? It's okay and the ordeal ended pretty quickly anyway. To sum it up, you came over drunk, said a bunch of dribble I could barely make out...” Kurt began, lying through his teeth for that part. “Then you started puking and you crashed after that,” Kurt finished. 

“I spooned you last night didn't I?” Blaine asked. 

“Yes you did,” Kurt answered. “But we didn't have sex,” he made clear. 

Relief rushed through Blaine as Kurt brought him up to date, he could live with this. If Kurt was so keen to dismiss it he was very happy to oblige. After all they were young, such scenarios happened on a regular basis for most, Blaine just had received his turn. “Thank god! I mean well no... not like that just... I was so wasted so I wouldn't want us to...” Blaine began to ramble off far too quickly and his head began to throb again. 

Kurt needed to prove to Blaine, and in turn himself, that the matter was closed for the timebeing and not a real issue. So he gave Blaine his best assuring smile, ran a hand through Blaine's messy bed head hair and grinned at him playfully. “Blaine, let me give you some advice. Just forget about it, it happened and it's fine, we're fine. Me seeing you drunk out of your mind didn't shatter any illusions I had about you. If anything it makes you that much more appealing, proving you're human like the rest of us and have faults. I take it you don't remember much of last night?” Kurt asked. 

Blaine nodded, “Yeah, I can't remember pretty much anything,” he admitted weakly. Of course both he and Kurt were leaving out the fact that Kurt somehow knew Blaine had hooked up with Sebastian. Since Blaine had been conscious enough to hear Kurt's telling that fact to Sebastian in anger but Blaine could save that for another day, if ever. 

“Good, trust me it's better this way,” Kurt told him with a grin.  
___________________________________________________________________________

After the whole drunken Blaine episode had occurred and the subsequent emotional breakdown it had caused was put behind them, Kurt was relieved that things went back to normal, more or less. Both Blaine and Kurt knew there were things being unsaid between them, more about Blaine having slept with Sebastian than Blaine's actions when he was wasted. The only reason the latter hadn't become an issue was, like Kurt had hoped, Blaine's memory of that night didn't return to him. Which made it possible for Kurt to push it out of his own mind, but that was easier said than done. Try as he might Kurt had to constantly remind himself that Blaine didn't mean what he had said. He couldn't be in love with Kurt, the alcohol had probably confused him, mixing up their close friendship and sexual attraction for each other and mistaking it for love. Kurt had simply let the matter drop because he refused to to allow things to become awkward between him and Blaine.

So far it was too soon to tell if Kurt was successful but on some level he knew it wasn't working. The trouble was, as always, he was stubborn and in total denial, over a lot of things. He was in denial that Blaine's love confession could have been real despite being drunk, that Blaine's intoxicated state only made it easier to admit his feeling to Kurt. His final judgement was this; no, it wasn't possible, end of story. Kurt was content to leave it at that and continued to live his usual life one day at a time. Or that was the plan, trying to act like all was well on the Blaine front. It was, for the most part. Both friends were trying very hard to keep things normal between them. Whether they were successful couldn't be said yet, at least by them. Kurt had gotten one lucky break, when it came to Sebastian. He was surprised to discover the bastard hadn't tortured him with questions about what had really happened. Sure Sebastian still knew how to get under Kurt's skin, mostly by smirking at him in the way he knew Kurt loathed. It was like Sebastian knew he didn't need to ask Kurt questions to piss him off for once, which was a good call. Still all the roommates had talked about, though it could be barely called a discussion, was some basic details.

Blaine had come over drunk, kissed Kurt, threw up and then Kurt intentionally put Blaine in Sebastian's bed, not for Kurt to fuck him there out of spite, but in case he got sick again. Then they covered the subject that Kurt now knew: Sebastian and Blaine had slept together. That talk had lead to an argument that ended up educing a very much enjoyed spurt of angry sex. Afterwards Kurt said in closing he didn't care, since Blaine and Sebastian were single adults who could make their own life choices however they pleased. Blaine and Sebastian hooking up also didn't change the fuck buddies wanting to continue their arrangement and have casual sex. Because they still were roommates and it was the best way for them to tolerate each other. Sebastian had bothered to tell Kurt Blaine had implied it was a one time thing between them that had meant nothing. So Kurt was very grateful and have the whole matter drop finally and he had intended to let it go for good.

Until returning from another shift at work, he came home that night to the most shocking scene yet; Sebastian Smythe was cooking. Actually cooking something at the stove and it seemed to be from scratch as well. Kurt could only stop in mid-step and gape at him, his book bag falling to the floor. 

Sebastian glanced at him, turning his attention away from the pot he was stirring to glance at Kurt absentmindedly before he went back to cooking. “What's gotten into you?” Sebastian asked. 

“You're cooking Sebastian! I mean I didn't even know you could cook, the way you usually just eat any of my leftovers,” Kurt muttered in disbelief. 

“So when you come home to find me fucking a guy that causes no reaction, but me cooking does? Man we're fucked up,” Sebastian said with a laugh. 

“Agreed, but why are you cooking?” Kurt asked as he bent over and retrieved his fallen book bag. “Not that I'm complaining. It would be nice to not be the one to make dinner for once, or not having to go out to eat. But this is very alarming,” Kurt muttered. 

“I'm making dinner, for you and Blaine, I invited him over tonight,” Sebastian answered. 

Out of all the possible answers Sebastian could’ve given him, this was the last one Kurt would’ve imagined him saying. “Why?” Kurt asked as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sebastian. 

“Do I need a reason?” 

“Usually yes, you don't tend to do things unless you benefit somehow. So again I ask, why.” 

“I can't stand the awkward air that's around you and Blaine now, it's ruining my fun. You also seem to be more bitchy now. You sure proved it last night when you actually said no to me and I was forced to find action elsewhere,” Sebastian explained. 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Kurt muttered as he stormed off into his room. 

“Then what's with the dramatic exit? Don't deny it, I know you refuse to tell me but something happened that night Blaine got drunk. If you don't want me to keep nagging you about it then just have dinner with us tonight. Or else I might be forced to withhold sex,” Sebastian warned him. 

Kurt threw his head back and laughed, “Oh that's rich, like you could and like I'd care if you did!”

“But you do care about Blaine, on some level and you two need to sort things out. You guys have made your choices, to stay just friends, so live with it now. Stop acting so annoying and just stop making me wish I never fucked either of you.” 

Kurt poked his head out of his bedroom to look at Sebastian, who was now chopping up vegetables. It was insane to think that Sebastian was genuinely concerned about him or Blaine. That he didn't have some scheme behind his back, ever doing anything for his sake. But Kurt also knew that Sebastian was right. Try as he might there was something, something out of place whenever him and Blaine were around each other.

So far it hadn't dissolved and Kurt figured Sebastian had always made things easier for them before, proving being his friend was worth the stress sometimes. Also Sebastian could be insufferable when he didn't get his way, when Kurt had shot down his advances the night before he had sure proven that. “Fine! But if you try to pull anything you'll live to regret it,” Kurt hissed in defeat. 

“Uh huh, just be prepared to be blown away by my culinary skills,” Sebastian commented. 

“I hope you mean that figuratively,” Kurt muttered with a groan. 

“Depends on which type of blow you're thinking of,” Sebastian replied with a wink. 

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked into his bedroom. If he was going to force himself to survive Sebastian's dinner plans, he decided he wasn't sticking around till it was ready. After changing his shirt Kurt, stepped back out into the living room/kitchen area and he still found it hard to believe what was going on. “Well by the looks of it dinner is far from done so I'm gonna go out till then, run some errands. I'll grab our drinks for tonight as well. What time do I need to be back by?” Kurt asked. 

“7pm sharp and don't be late,” Sebastian answered as he didn't bother to take his attention off his task at hand. 

Kurt let out a worried moan; he really hoped he wouldn't live to regret this. Kurt wasn't sure which to dread more, Sebastian's food or whatever scheme he had up his sleeve.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Blaine was in the back room of his workplace, grabbing his coat and belongings since he was finished for the day. One of his co-workers, Jamie, poked her head into the locker area, grinning at him playfully. Blaine just flashed her a curious smile as he placed his book-bag over his shoulder.

“Hey Blaine, your boyfriend's here to pick you up,” she told him sweetly. 

“What?” Blaine laughed in surprise. “I don't even have a boyfriend, Jamie,” he added. 

“Really? There's a ridiculously handsome guy in the store and it's clear he's waiting for someone so I just assumed he's here for you,” Jamie explained. 

Blaine smirked at her as he headed to the front of the store, passing her by, hearing her quiet chuckling as he went. Blaine wasn't sure who the man in question was since he had a number of friends who could be considered attractive. But he had an odd hunch he knew who it would be and when he walked back into the storefront, he was proven right. There he was, Kurt Hummel, looking astounding in a pair of blue jeans, which fit him to perfection, a white long sleeve dress shirt that had a brown almost floral design cascading down the shoulders, topped off with a skull print bow tie, vintage belt buckle and as usual, the effect was very eye pleasing. His hair style was equally stunning, his bangs up in a flattering wave and Blaine could only stare at him at first

 _'Fuck, he takes my breath away,'_ Blaine thought to himself. It was that very fact that was making it so hard to act natural around Kurt as time went on. Blaine knew it wouldn't be long before he'd reach his breaking point. Yet he feared what would end up breaking when that day came, his heart, their friendship, the life Blaine had come to enjoy so much or everything he treasured, which was all three. He finally made himself move forward to approach Kurt, not willing to save him the possible pain and cut him out of his life now. “Kurt, what a pleasant surprise,” Blaine said in greeting. Kurt smiled at him, causing Blaine's heart to skip a beat. No, it was not going to be easy to remain calm anymore when all he wanted do to whenever he saw Kurt was grab onto his face and make out with him. 

“Hello Blaine, I was in the area and I thought I'd stop by. Mainly to make sure Sebastian isn't blackmailing you with anything to attend his dinner plans tonight,” Kurt explained as Blaine walked over to him. They had forced themselves to admit Kurt knew about Blaine and Sebastian’s hook-up, so he knew that wasn't it and Kurt couldn't think of any other possible dirt Sebastian could have on the dapper young man. 

It would’ve been so easy to laugh it off, but things were getting too weird between them for Blaine to ignore anymore. Blaine didn't intend to make his love for Kurt known anytime soon, but he had to say something to just make it possible for them to be around each other and it not get awkward. “No, he's not blackmailing me. When Sebastian invited me over for dinner tonight he told it me it was to help with how things have gotten... between us, Kurt,” Blaine began to explain.

Kurt sighed lightly. “Then I haven't just been imagining things, it's become sort of odd... hasn't it? There's no proper word to describe the whole atmosphere, it's not awkward exactly but something’s changed,” Kurt admitted softly. “And you have to know Blaine, it's not intentional.” 

“I know, just like I know neither of us knows how to deal with it, so I said yes to tonight. I figure Sebastian's probably up to no good as usual but his meddling could still help. Because you gotta admit he makes things more... simple I suppose?” Blaine said. 

Kurt nodded. “For the most part I guess that's true, he knows what he wants and he gets it,” Kurt answered and then he made a face. “Okay that makes no sense sorry.” Kurt muttered with a groan. 

Blaine smirked at him when on the inside he wasn't so amused. _'No it makes perfect sense Kurt, Sebastian's not afraid to know what he wants and just goes for it. But when it comes to us, I have no idea what you want, and me, you're what I want. That's the whole problem,'_ Blaine thought to himself. “It happens, so Kurt I need to ask this. Have things changed between us because I slept with Sebastian... and not you?” Blaine asked, deciding to be brave enough to ask a question he had been asking himself for days. 

It was a valid question, one that Blaine had every right to ask and for Kurt to give his friend an honest answer. The trouble was, for all his attempts to come to a conclusion on the issue, Kurt had gotten nowhere in finding any possible answers. All he knew was the damn question kept popping into his head and nothing he did made it go away. Despite how stubborn and in denial Kurt could be, he knew when that was a sign that he and Blaine had to deal with the root of the problem. To some degree at least, maybe not go all the way to the root, but some of the outward branches at least. Or else if he just turned a blind eye and dismissed everything, their friendship might start to crack under the strain.

Normally if anyone else had been asked the same question, it would’ve been far easier to answer but life could never be simple for Kurt Hummel. Kurt as usual was keeping the reason for his struggles fully to himself with no intention of sharing, even if it would make things far easier. It wouldn't, not when Kurt kept on trying to put Blaine's love confession out of his mind. But that exact topic could very well be the key factor that would bring forth real answers. If Blaine truly was in love with Kurt and had general feelings from him that went beyond friendship. His choosing Sebastian over Kurt for a casual sex partner did make more sense, because with Kurt, hooking up might be too hard to recover from. For Blaine, who Kurt knew was still a romantic whether he had a bit of a set back or not, just having a physical relationship with Kurt wouldn't have been enough. It wouldn't have worked, no matter how wildly sexually attracted to each other they were.

Kurt couldn't give Blaine what he wanted, he couldn't start to want real affection, it would end in chaos. While if Blaine had actually been drunk when he had told Kurt he loved him, if he just thought as Kurt as a friend, who he was attracted to but had too different views on relationships. Why was it the second Kurt left for a much needed vacation, Blaine had magically changed his mind on casual sex and went right into Sebastian's arms? Why had he chosen that self-absorbed prick to see what he had been missing out on instead of Kurt? What made Sebastian Smythe so special? Sure he knew how to fuck but then Kurt had simply assumed Blaine's virtues were too high to descend to Sebastian's, and his own he guessed, levels. Why couldn't he have decided to bend his rules a little with Kurt, who hadn't been scheming to get into Blaine's pants since the day they'd met? Hadn't Blaine felt the raw sexual chemistry between him and Kurt every time they'd kissed? Neither outcome gave Kurt a result he found the least bit appealing. Both triggered strong responses, no feelings, in him but in the different sides of his personality.

This was where Kurt began to back peddle and resort to his usual defense mechanism, only no snark, just denial. So while Kurt wasn't willing to accept any feelings he might be facing, he knew he'd get nowhere if he ran from Blaine's question entirely. Deciding to answer to the best of his ability and as honestly as he could manage, Kurt just went for it.

“Blaine I... I don't know... I mean it's none of my business who you choose to have sex with. I also can't really judge you on your choice of a sex partner either, since I've been sleeping with Sebastian this whole time too. But it does change the dynamic between us in some way and it's... shit! I don't know how to deal with it. This whole thing; having friends and casual relationships is still very new to me,” Kurt admitted softly. “So it's little surprise I'm fucking everything up so badly.” 

Blaine was about to say something when two customers walked into the store and Blaine realized it was far too public a setting for their current subject matter. He sighed and touched Kurt's shoulder lightly, glad to see he didn't flinch. “Come on, let's uh... talk outside,” he suggested. 

Kurt nodded in agreement and followed Blaine out of the store and down the street. “I was actually coming to see if you wanted to help me pick out drinks for tonight,” Kurt admitted. 

“Yeah, I can do that. But before we head off to the liquor store, we need to finish our talk. If we want any hope of remaining friends and I know I do,” Blaine commented. 

“Me too,” Kurt replied. 

“So any suggestions how we do that?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt let out a mocking laugh in response, “Fuck no, this is the stuff I'm not good with. It takes me a while to get relaxed around new people. Honestly I'm amazed at how easily you slipped under my radar Blaine, but I think that's the root of the problem. As I've gotten to know you, it's hard for me to keep my emotional walls in place, you just pass right through them. You don't meant to of course, it's just your nature. But I just find myself constantly asking, 'Why couldn't I have met you five years ago?' I can't really be honest with myself very easily, you cause some internal conflict with my many personalities. Though just for the record I'm not a schizophrenic or anything,” Kurt explained. 

It wasn't anything that could be described as a confession of love, but for Kurt, it was still a very personal thing for him to admit and Blaine made himself realize that. This he could use, this confession could help Blaine remain a little stronger. Because while it made Blaine wish that they could be together even more now, it also made Blaine realize that Kurt was a broken individual with closely guarded emotional scars that ran deep. The fact that Kurt admitted that Blaine was breaking though his emotional walls, was just as powerful as him admitting he felt anything for him that could even be described as romantic.

“You can stop now Kurt, what you've told me is good enough. Let it go, this will help a lot I think. We both told each other two very important facts at the beginning. That I didn't want casual sex and you could only offer friendship and I think it's a good call that we said those things,” Blaine began, then he realized one new detail that had changed and he groaned. “Wait, bad wording since Sebastian and I fucked... but... Kurt, it didn't mean anything to me. I know I don't need to say that, ‘cause we're only friends, all three of us. But with Sebastian and I... it was just...” Blaine began. 

“Bros helping bros?” Kurt offered, figuring it was time for humour. 

Blaine laughed, happy he still could and Kurt joined in. “More or less, all it did was confirm I'm not cut out for being a player,” Blaine chuckled. 

“That's not a bad thing, neither is me continuing my casual relationship with him or anyone. Though I think we probably shouldn't go too far in describing any details of our sex lives, at least when Sebastian's involved,” Kurt suggested. 

“Agreed, I think we've covered everything needed to remain good friends,” Blaine declared. 

“Oh thank fucking god because I've run out of anything good to say,” Kurt moaned. 

“Let's just be our usual selves then, that seemed to work before,” Blaine added. 

“So liquor store, yes? Because I'm going to need to be at least slightly intoxicated to survive tonight’s events,” Kurt asked playfully. 

“Just let me keep control because I never want to puke on your floor again!” Blaine said sheepishly. 

“I second that,” Kurt chuckled.  
________________________________________________________________________

The result of their much needed talk was that both young men could tell the awkward rift between them had been mended somewhat. So when they went together to pick out their refreshments, the usual ease they used to feel around each other had returned. The odd atmosphere wasn't completely gone, because neither of them were being truly honest with what had caused the change between them. Both Kurt and Blaine were in total denial, over a number of things. Kurt was denying that what Blaine had confessed to him could ever be true and what it meant if it was. That if Blaine was in love with him, Kurt would have to actually confirm what he truly thought about Blaine, with no chance to run, no escape route. If that day came and Blaine uttered those same words with no way to dismiss them, would he be able to be honest with Blaine, honest with himself? How could he ever answer Blaine without hurting them both? Just as Kurt couldn't forget what Blaine had told him that night, he couldn't forget what he had screamed back at Blaine in response, even if Blaine didn't. That he couldn't love him back, there was just no way, that he was scared, scared to accept what his heart could be trying to tell him. In reality Kurt had no idea what he felt for Blaine and he hoped he could keep himself from finding the honest answer, for as long as possible. Despite meeting Blaine and befriending him, Kurt clung to the idea that feelings only made things worse, that love wasn't real, wasn't possible. That in the end you were alone and you could only trust yourself. 

When it came to Blaine, his own denial wasn't any easier and was pretty much the opposite side of the spectrum from Kurt's troubles. Blaine was trying to convince himself that he could merely remain Kurt's friend. That their dynamic didn't need to change, no matter how much he wanted it to. Blaine couldn't allow himself to be so selfish and demand feelings from Kurt that maybe he could never return. If Blaine reached the breaking point, would he be strong enough to accept the cold hard truth, that he'd never get the chance to prove his love to Kurt. Could he stay his friend, forced to watch from afar, so close to him but it never being enough? No matter what happened Blaine refused to believe that could ever get so bad that he'd have to walk away from Kurt, to cut him out of his life. But he had slept with Sebastian because of his feelings for Kurt, there was no denying that. Something had happened to him to get horribly drunk, what it was, or what happened even when Kurt dismissed it was the real answer he dreaded. Eventually all he realized he could to do was move past his choices he'd made and after his talk with Kurt, he knew he could. 

It was still true, despite all the denial, the pair of friends had made real progress and with one crisis overcome, they were faced with yet another new and terrifying challenge. Knowing who was waiting for them on the other side of the apartment door before them, there was no saying what could happen. 

“We're being stupid,” Kurt muttered quietly. 

“It's not like Sebastian's evil... is he?” Blaine asked. 

“No, Sebastian is many things, things that cannot be described as innocent. But he's never truly malicious, to the point that he could be described as a villain. What he is, is our friend and our lives would still be very boring if we hadn't met him,” Kurt pointed out. 

“That I cannot deny, so should we start being brave then? I mean, do you have any ideas what he's planning? Because he might not be evil but Sebastian's also not considerate, he's not doing this for anyone but himself,” Blaine declared.

Kurt rolled his eyes. The problem was he had a very good idea, just one he wasn't too keen on sharing with Blaine. “I have some theories, none of which are more convincing than the other,” Kurt answered with a shrug. Which was a lie. In truth Kurt had a very good idea what Sebastian's game plan for tonight could be. Kurt had pieces of knowledge that Blaine lacked, like what Sebastian would’ve won if he had beaten Kurt at the sing off. It was very possible that since Sebastian had succeeded in fucking Blaine, he wanted the threesome he had missed out on. The only reason Kurt didn't tell Blaine about this idea was if he was wrong, he would have to deal with the embarrassment of thinking about it. Or worse yet, if Sebastian found out he'd act like it was Kurt's whole idea from the start. If Sebastian could convince Blaine to change his mind on having casual sex, who knew what else he could accomplish if he put his mind to it. Kurt himself wasn't all that opposed to the idea. Sex with Sebastian was always good and if Blaine was added into the mix, oh he was sure it would be very gratifying. But then, Kurt wasn't Sebastian, and he wasn't about to try to sway Blaine to jump on board. So that was another reason he kept these thoughts to himself. 

“Well I guess we'll find out,” Blaine muttered. “You know his food’s going to turn out to be delicious though.” 

“And that will make him that much more of a thorn in my side to deal with. But come on, let's head inside before he realizes we're out here and opens the door up. I'd like to avoid one less smug smile if possible,” Kurt commented as he finally opened the door to the apartment and stepped inside. 

The scene before the duo was hard to accept in their minds, when they knew who had made the glorious looking meal spread across the table. As Kurt walked into the room eyeing it all, he had to make himself forget that the table was usually used as a place to have sex on rather than to eat at. Not to mention that Sebastian usually spent more time fucking guys against the kitchen counters than cooking on them. Despite these facts he forced himself to keep an open mind, Sebastian only continued to get his way because, for the most part, Kurt and even Blaine for some things, allowed him to. So far Sebastian had done nothing to make either of them all that suspicious either, but that could change in an instant. 

“This looks quite impressive,” Kurt admitted. 

“You sure went all out here, Sebastian,” Blaine added. 

“Well considering I can't remember the last time I cooked I figured I'd put some effort into it. I mean it was kind of hard not to pick up how to when I lived in Paris. Though I'm sure by French standards this is pretty low key,” Sebastian said as he sat down at the table. “All I can assure you is you guys won't get food poisoning,” he added with a grin. 

“Well thank you for your hard work,” Blaine had to say as he sat down at the table on his left, while Kurt took the remaining chair on his right. 

“I think we found the appropriate beverage choice to accompany the meal, though I avoided any wines since I found out that's what got Blaine so drunk before,” Kurt commented as he put the bottle of Absolute Vanilla on the table. 

Sebastian reached out and took the bottle and rolled his eyes, “Ah, you went with the gay choice,” he commented. 

“Try it first before mocking it, at least it's not pink!” Kurt hissed. 

Sebastian decided to humour Kurt and popped the bottle open, only instead of bothering to pour a glass he simply brought the bottle to his lips and swigged a gulp. “Hmm, actually that's not too bad,” he admitted. 

“Oh my god wash that off now,” Kurt demanded. 

“Why bother? You've both had my mouth all over and in you,” Sebastian said smugly. 

“I think I need a glass full of that over here,” Blaine said sheepishly. 

Sebastian ended up pouring them each a glass and passed them along to his dinner guests, then raised his glass to them. “To us, where we've come since we've met and where we hope to go,” he told them. 

_'Yeah he's aiming for a threesome,'_ Kurt thought to himself. 

“Well I'm hoping I just manage to not vomit or forget the whole night,” Blaine admitted with a laugh as he clinked his glass against Sebastian's. 

“As for me, well, I just hope I don't live to regret ever letting you pick me up at Feeling,” Kurt said smugly at Sebastian as his glass joined the toast.  
__________________________________________________________________

Sebastian was being very subtle in moving the night along so it would end the way he was shooting for with careful planning. Sometimes the whole game of seduction could be rather tricky and one had to tread lightly. Especially when one of his playmates was onto him, but Sebastian had bet on that, in fact he had counted on it. The fact that Kurt knew what he intended to have happen and not warn Blaine or call Sebastian out on it, meant he was somewhat open to the idea of a threesome with Blaine. Of course Sebastian wasn't stupid, he knew it would take a lot to get either Kurt or Blaine on board and into bed. He decided to use his second best weapon; alcohol. But for Sebastian booze was only ever a tool he knew to use wisely, after all there was no chance for bragging rights if liquor was due all the credit. So while he was keen to use drink to his advantage, he only ever aimed to get his targets slightly tipsy and more loose, not drunk.

To make that happen, Sebastian convinced his two dinner guests to play a drinking game with him after their meal. The drinking game he had suggested, where they all watched Top Gun and had a shot whenever there was a homoerotic glance between the actors, had been too tempting for even Kurt to resist. So now after the film was over they were all just tipsy enough to get their inhibitions loose and to be more cooperative, but not so much as to be taking advantage, well not completely. Like when he had managed to seduce Blaine, he wanted their participation to be equal. Really a threesome was the perfect solution to Kurt and Blaine's whole problem. If they were both too afraid to admit the truth, then sex was always the next best option, sometimes even the first. With all three of them being relaxed now it was time for Sebastian to stop being passive and launch his attack. 

Kurt was sitting in between Blaine and Sebastian on the couch as he silently watch the credits begin to roll. He had to hand it to Sebastian, the dinner had done wonders and the nervous air between him and Blaine had dissipated, all thanks to one man, amazingly. But the drinking game had been too amusing and as a result, Kurt was more intoxicated than he had planned. In truth he was nowhere near being drunk, but enough to be slightly off kilter and less guarded than he normally was.

Just when Kurt was about to think maybe Sebastian did have a noble side, he was quickly proven wrong. While Kurt did notice the familiar look on Sebastian face all of a sudden, he didn't have enough warning to react, or stop Sebastian from leaning in close and kissing Kurt full on the mouth. In fact it took Kurt a few minutes to even remind himself Blaine was there, with Sebastian's lips occupying all his senses at once, distracting him. If Blaine hadn't been there Kurt wouldn't have found the bold mood very alarming, instead he would’ve of kissed him back. But since they had an audience Kurt pulled back sharply in surprise, hardly believing Sebastian's gall. “Are you out of your mind? What the fuck are you doing?” Kurt hissed in alarm. 

Sebastian shrugged, pausing to look at Blaine's reaction to the display and he knew he had them both right where he wanted, yet again. “Nothing different than what I often do when I stay home for the night, or when we're both home after going out. I'm doing you, or leading to that. Honestly I don't see why the fact that Blaine's here should change anything,” Sebastian murmured as he closed back in for more and began to suck and kiss Kurt on his neck, the best way to start getting him horny. 

“Fuck off,” Kurt growled but he wasn't very convincing, considering how turned on his tone was. 

Sebastian knew Kurt’s protests by this point where empty threats; he was well past being merely coaxed into the compromising position. If he could only get Kurt to look Blaine's way to see how much their friend was enjoying the visual display, he'd win him over completely. “Really? Pity since Blaine seems to be enjoying it. Look at his gorgeous horny face right now Kurt, sex on a stick. You can't deny the idea of of him watching us turns you on, big time. Blaine listening to you moan and beg for more, seeing your face when you get all hot and bothered. Maybe even get to a point where he can't be a simple observer. I know better than anyone how much you want each other and if I noticed, it's substantial,” Sebastian coaxed, his voice oozing with seduction.

As he lay down his case, Sebastian quickly set to touching Kurt in all the right places and all the convincing ways. The result of Sebastian and Kurt becoming fuck buddies was for the first time Sebastian had learned all of someones erogenous zones, the right places to kiss, caress and lick, to get the results he wanted and fast. He knew all of Kurt's kinks, curves and how to increase his own pleasure in the process. The result of all of this was that it didn't take long for Kurt's already weak protests to stop completely and for Kurt to kiss him back with a fierce and passionate need. 

Meanwhile all Blaine could do was stare, mesmerized by the erotic display before him. It was one thing to jerk off to the photo Sebastian had sent him, to be getting a boner as he got the in-person version was completely different. For one thing it was far more effective and as he watched Kurt and Sebastian kiss and pull at each other without holding back, his cock was quickly hardening to the display. Shame was barely registered, which was short of miraculous, but once more that was all due to Kurt. His morals could be momentarily forgotten as he was practically hypnotized and for once, his mind didn't go crazy with emotion. Pretty hard to think when he was busy battling sexual frustration, so guilt was the farthest from his mind. That being said, by this point Blaine couldn't move, whether to run off or join in. 

Kurt knew it was stupid to allow Sebastian to grope and make out with him right in front of Blaine. But in an infuriating and terrifying way, it felt so right, so intoxicating. To see the obvious desire, lust and raw need on Blaine's usually carefree face and at such a close proximity. In the back of his mind Kurt had always been slightly annoyed that Blaine hadn't approached him for sex, instead choosing Sebastian. He knew Blaine wanted him, found Kurt sexually attractive, there was no denying the fact just as Kurt didn't dismiss he felt the same, on a carnal level. Before his respect for Blaine had held him back but now, his virtues were crumbling away. Kurt's sexual feelings towards Blaine were the only ones he'd allow himself to acknowledge, he could deal with those. What he was now doing with Sebastian, with Blaine still dumbstruck on the couch was so bold, so daring and something his teenage self could’ve of never imagine he'd do. That last fact was almost the most affective aphrodisiac of all.

The three young men were adults, with minds of their own and cocks, what they did with either was fine. As long as it was consented and not hurting anyone, a threesome wasn't the end of the word. In fact it could almost be a true way to celebrate you were living, in Kurt's current state of mind. Kurt pulled back from Sebastian, only for his fuck buddy to kiss his neck, never letting up. “Sebastian, fuck! This is so hot! I'm sorry, Blaine, but I'm so turned on and I can't stop myself!” Kurt swore and moaned. Nor did he stop Sebastian even when he began to undo his fly and pulled his now hard cock out. Kurt was beyond the point where exposing himself to Blaine could make him stop. All Kurt could do was throw his head back and groan, swearing when Sebastian took Kurt's cock fully into his mouth. 

“Holy hell...” Blaine stuttered, finally breaking his stunned silence. 

Kurt was in no mood to fight Sebastian's advances, like countless times before the bastard knew how to make enough of an impact where Kurt felt no urge to end it, because he could’ve and easily. “I knew you did this whole charade to get us to have a threesome,” Kurt accused. He did so much as to try to keep himself under control, more for his own sake than Blaine's but it was pointless. Not with Sebastian's moving Kurt's cock in and out of his mouth. So Kurt gave up and ran his fingers through Sebastian hair, trying not to look like some sort of tramp. 

“Oh my god,” Blaine moaned, it was like he was watching his own private porn show, only where he knew the actors personally and nothing was being faked. It was all uncensored, real and giving him a ragging boner. Blaine knew deep down in his heart he should’ve left long ago. The trouble was, neither his heart nor his brain was the one currently in control of his body. Blaine had never been faced with such a situation and nothing in his life could prepare him for it, letting loose indeed, what had his life become? Blaine didn't have the nerve to leave but he couldn't join in either, not yet, no matter how on-board his cock was to the idea.

Blaine wasn't ready to make such a heavy decision, boner or not, where he was totally clueless to what the consequences could be. Hadn't he just gotten to the point where he could be around Kurt and Sebastian and it not get weird. Logic wasn't sticking, because fuck, Kurt was so hot, it was very challenging not to reach out and touch him. A fact that Sebastian clearly noticed since, per usual, Blaine was an open book and Sebastian knew the genre very well. 

Sebastian decided to save Blaine from his obvious inner turmoil to act or not, by grabbing onto the front of Blaine's shirt and pulling him in close. Bringing his head to be pressed against Kurt’s neck Blaine barely knew what to do. Sebastian moved his head back, causing Kurt's cock to slide out from his mouth so he could speak, letting his hand take over to keep Kurt occupied. “Touch him Blaine, you know he'll love it,” Sebastian urged. 

Blaine gulped, his lips were lightly brushing the skin of Kurt's glorious neck, his scar in full view and he brought his hands up, to show they were shaking. “I uh...” he stuttered. “This is crazy but... fuck I don't know what to do!” he cried out. 

Kurt heard the unsure tone in Blaine's voice and he made himself regain some of his senses, for his friend’s sake. Whatever happened, whether Blaine left or followed Kurt's lead and joined in on the action, Kurt needed it to be Blaine's decision. He could never live with himself, or see Blaine face afterwards, if the whole night became nothing but a big mistake. “Don't force Blaine to do anything he'd regret! Or I'm fucking warning you Sebastian, this whole ploy of yours stops right now!” Kurt hissed in warning. 

Sebastian let out a mocking laugh, quickening the pace of his hand job. For once Sebastian didn't keep asking questions, he already knew he had them both. “Stop me if you're that against it Kurt, you could’ve the whole time. Seriously, you two are being fucking idiots, just admit you want each other and take it. If you wanna fuck, then fuck and if me being here makes that possible, by all means, use me till you're satisfied. You both know how well that works out for you, just don't leave me out entirely. I have no intention to just sit here and watch you to go at it. I want a three-way, not a front row ticket to a private sex show, that's too boring,” Sebastian said, still splitting his attention between voicing his evidence and paying proper attention to Kurt's erection. 

Kurt was getting dangerously close to reaching orgasm and the look still on Blaine's face was doing nothing but helping him along. He wanted Blaine to kiss him, to join in and fuck him, but he couldn't ask, he wasn't that strong. Sex wasn't supposed to be complicated. Kurt only wanted to enjoy himself in the moment and now, everything was upside down and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad or both. “Fucking asshole!” Kurt shouted out. 

“What? I couldn't make that out, did you just ask Blaine to fuck your asshole?” Sebastian taunted. 

“Your shouting is just making the display hotter!” Blaine pointed out. 

“Blaine... you don't have to do this, shit... ease up a bit Sebastian and let me fucking talk!” Kurt whimpered. 

Sebastian complied, only since he knew letting Kurt come would bring the sexual tension down and he needed the level to be as high as possible. Maybe he did need to make one final wake up call and remind Blaine once more, the choice was his to make. Like the last time Sebastian had reminded Blaine that fact, he had chose yes, just like Sebastian knew he would now. Or he was nearly sure. Sebastian could be wrong on occasion. Maybe Blaine wasn't that predictable after all, it barely mattered to him. “Kurt's right, it's your call, you can stay or leave, watch or participate. Like before, actually since we met, it's all up to you. I think despite your attempts to prove otherwise, you know what you want. The question is, will you try to take it? Or will what you can't have stop you right at the starting line?” Sebastian questioned. He then went right back to kissing Kurt, before Blaine could begin to answer, refilling the tank of his libido. After that was dealt with, Sebastian glanced back at Blaine to discover he needed one final push, one he was happy to give. “Kurt's right here, ready to fuck your brains out... all it's gonna take is one word,” he added. 

Yet again before Blaine had the chance to answer, Sebastian let go of Kurt, taking his hand off his cock when he was well aware the snarky young man had been seconds away from climax. Kurt snarled in protest, getting even angrier and at the same time, hotter. 

Kurt never had any hope of figuring Sebastian and his brilliant mind games out. He always threw curve balls when Kurt was expecting straight lines. “Why? Why the fuck did you stop there? What's the point on getting me all turned on, wanting you and what you want to happen... then just leave me hanging!” Kurt demanded. 

Sebastian’s response was to smile in his usual smug way. He of course knew the answer but he was a mastermind when it came to the act of seduction, so he knew when to withhold. _'Because Blaine can't think with you right in front of him. I need his brain functions to return just enough, to give him the proper jump start,'_ Sebastian thought to himself. Instead Sebastian ignored Kurt's demands and sat up from the couch, only to bend back down and give Kurt one final deep kiss. Grabbing the collar of his now open shirt when Kurt was distracted, he pulled him up into a standing position. Sebastian slid his hand around Kurt's waist and glanced back at Blaine, who was still gaping away. “Close your mouth Blaine, it's getting old. Time for a change of scenery Kurt, let's move to a bedroom, we're at our best there. No matter if it's just us or another joins in...” Sebastian again, his look at Blaine when he said 'another' making it quite clear who he was referring to. “... the more the merrier, but regardless I plan to fuck all night. Join us if you want Blaine, your choice but I will say this... you won't forget it... trust me,” Sebastian stated. 

Kurt still couldn't look Blaine in the eye. He was afraid if he did, he'd feel shame and what he had almost let happen. In fact Kurt was convinced Sebastian had made a grave error, finally, so he could make mistakes, it was almost comforting. Kurt told himself he was fine if that was true, as much as he wanted Blaine, he didn't want to cross a line. That if Blaine couldn't go through it, neither could he. Kurt was more than willing to become a sacrifice to sate Sebastian's sexual urges, because really doing so wouldn't be a punishment in any sense. When was a night with Sebastian Smythe ever wasted time? Sure having to face Blaine after tonight would be hell, something he'd dread a lot, but then that was another reason to have a hot night of sex, Blaine or no Blaine. After going through all his reasoning, Kurt simply let Sebastian guide him towards his bedroom and away from Blaine. Never once saying no. “You've messed your whole game plan up,” Kurt whispered to him. 

Sebastian simply gave Kurt an indifferent look, neither confirming or denying the claim, he could use Kurt's mindset actually. The game was still in play, in the first inning and Sebastian was ready to step up to bat and swing a few hits. He began to push Kurt down on the bed and made quick work of their clothing, until they were both stark naked.

“You think so? I don't, you haven't fucked Blaine like I have. He wants to be here, right in the thick of things...” Sebastian began, pausing to touch his dick when he said the word 'thick'. “... probably more than I do,” he finished. Before Kurt could start to shout back, duke it out and put a pause he did not want. Sebastian upped the game a bit more and the result made his roommate began to moan so load and with so much seduction in his tone, Blaine was sure to hear every single dirty noise spewing from Kurt's mouth. “What I want to know is, if Blaine comes in here and proves you wrong, will you run?” Sebastian coaxed, having the question being asked in perfect timing with his clever hands on Kurt's cock. 

For the first time in years Kurt barked back his honest answer without a moments hesitation, where all his personalities, old and new completely agreed. “Hell no! If he comes in here I'm fucking him into the mattress! Or riding him till he comes so hard and fast, he might have a brain aneurism!” Kurt blurted as Sebastian inched him on towards release. 

Blaine, during the happenings in the bedroom, was still frozen in place on the couch, like a deer caught in headlights. When the noises from the room began to trail towards his ears it made his cock, trapped in his pants, throb with need. Okay he knew that part of his anatomy wanted to go through with the three-way, but what about the rest? Kurt's constant moaning certainly wasn't helping him come up with any coherent thoughts, or was that really bad?

Blaine knew it would be insane to walk into that bedroom and do the very thing he had swore was above him. No, that wasn't right, Blaine's choice to hold out for love wasn't due to a higher power. He was no saint, Blaine had let his integrity falter when he had slept with Sebastian. Now faced with a similar conundrum, where Kurt would actually be there, he was questioning his life choices once more. Was it possible that Blaine could join in and the decision not change his views on casual sex. Maybe Kurt and even Sebastian were the exception to the rule, after all life wasn't so black and white, so easily defined. But then, Blaine reminded himself why he didn't want casual sex. He had been so adamant he wasn't the type of person that could give so much, only to receive so little. He wanted love, Blaine wanted there to be a deeper connection, one that went past the surface. He loved Kurt, with all his heart but those feelings weren't returned, and at this point, Blaine had no idea if they ever could. _'Saying yes might open up a door...'_ a voice nagged at Blaine. _'Or close it shut,'_ another argued.

Sitting there would do Blaine little good, so his first move was to simply stand up, looking towards the opened door of Kurt's bedroom. His inner voice began to become muffled under the sounds coming from that room. When he finally tore his eyes away to look at the front door, he saw there his possible escape. Two doors, dual choices, with very different outcomes, and the resulting factor; one nearly impossible decision. Neither one would give Blaine what he truly wanted, but either could make it possible.

As Blaine looked back between the two doors helplessly, he had nothing. He couldn't even try to weight the pros and cons out in his mind, not when Kurt kept moaning away, without holding back. Was he somehow trying to lure Blaine into his bedroom and help make his mind up? Or did he think by this point Blaine was long gone.

“Not another question!” Blaine muttered. His mind was whirling, his cock throbbing and Blaine was reaching his limit with both. “Which fucking door am I gonna walk through?” he muttered under his breath, when he just wanted to cry out. But if Kurt or Sebastian heard his outbreak and answered back, then Blaine wouldn't know what he really wanted. But as usual, no sudden epiphany came, his mind held no answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine drunken confession was one of the first plot points I came up with for this story. It's what lead to Kurt and Sebastian becoming room-mates to make it more possible too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 12, hope the wait for the conclusion to the cliff hanger wasn't too tough. Will save any comments on writing this chapter for the end notes!

Chapter 12

In all his years of living on planet earth, where he was just trying to find the place where belonged. Blaine never could have imagined the hardest decision he'd have to make so far, was if he was going to be in a threesome. Yet there he was, Blaine Anderson, standing in a living room apartment, hearing his two friends go at it an from the sounds of things, they had moved past oral. Blaine still had no clue to what to do, or what he should do rather. All he managed to accomplish at first was to let out a loud frustrated cry, bringing his hands to clutch the sides of his head. He was so torn and his conflicted brain wasn't helping, inside his head was basically like. _'Sex! But no, love! Sex... love! Sex... love,'_ Over and over again until Blaine's head was ringing. "What has my life become?" Blaine muttered under his breath.

"Oh my fucking god!" Kurt shouted from his bedroom.

At the sound of Kurt's voice, his train of thought stopped to the point of being derailed. A final thought popped into his head. _'But it's sex with Kurt!'_ and how Blaine's whole body reacted to the notion, combined with Kurt's outbreak and subsequent moaning, did the trick. His mind was made up, Blaine let his cock take full control of his body and soon he began to stumble towards Kurt's bedroom. He had reached the point where he wouldn't try to come up with the right answer and choosing to go forward wasn't wrong per-say. But he still hesitated when he neared his choice, not yet being able to see inside the room. Blaine knew the moment he stepped through and saw Kurt, there would be no turning back, he'd succumb to desire. _'Why is that so bad? Kurt wants me, so does Sebastian. So he can't love me, am I so weak that I can't take what he does want from me? Kurt's holding back was because we're friends. Having a three-way doesn't mean I've given up on love,'_ Blaine convinced himself; in hopes he could make himself move.

"Better decide quick Blaine, if you want to see Kurt come," Sebastian called out.

Yep, Blaine's mind was definitely made up and for now he'd forget what might happen afterwards. He was currently in the present and the future was so far off in his mind it was miniscule. _'Finally,'_ Blaine thought as he stepped inside Kurt's bedroom to reveal the man in question; who was on the bed, naked and on top of an equally nude Sebastian. Blaine couldn't allow himself to forget he was there as well, since Kurt was currently riding Sebastian. Face forward for Blaine to see in arousing glory, enticing the gaping young man, causing a chemical reaction throughout his body. At that moment Blaine couldn't think of a single downside to coming to this point. His mind was full of the positive and this time, Blaine had no intention to remain a mere observer.

Sebastian looked past Kurt to see Blaine had at long last chose to act and for the second time; make a wise decision. Yet Sebastian didn't gloat that he was right, no, to start the night off he needed to keep everything light, pleasurable and use the dynamics pertaining their friendship for all its worth. His own views of sex, which Kurt shared, the casualness between them and Blaine's longing for acceptance, not to mention his love for Kurt, were all factors Sebastian could exploit. He knew Kurt and Blaine would hardly protest either, not with how stimulating he intended their three-way to be. "Glad you could join us Blaine, you notice I made sure to fuck Kurt this way so you'd see how dirty he looks," Sebastian explained.

"Insulting me right now is pretty stupid!" Kurt grumbled.

"Who says that was an insult, take flattery when it’s offered. Wouldn't you agree Blaine?" Sebastian countered.

At the mention of Blaine's name, Kurt finally allowed himself to exchange eye contact and the revelation it brought, rocked Kurt to his core. Forget the fact that he was still moving up and down on Sebastian's cock, filling his ass up with sparks of pleasure. "Blaine..." he breathed. They exchanged a heated glance, both relieved there was no awkward undertone. Fine, true to his words if Blaine was on board then Kurt would be all gun-ho, to the point of when Sebastian obviously knew he would, proving Blaine's choice had been the right one. Then Kurt could allow himself to join in their impromptu threesome without over thinking, like he always did for sex. "Fuck, I'm so close! Slow it down Sebastian, or I'll come!" Kurt swore with annoyance.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but granted the small request, more so because he knew Blaine needed to jump in before anyone came. "Help me Blaine, step up to bat," he coaxed. "See how bad Kurt wants you to."

Blaine no longer had any hesitation left in his body; his whole being was full of Kurt and his almost painful need for him. Fuck feelings, fuck doing the right thing, more than anything he wanted this, he deserved it. In all his years of being the ideal gentleman, Blaine was due for a night of recklessness. So he didn't shy away from the erotic scene before him, nor did he stop himself when he striped and discarded his clothing. There was no doubt in his mind as he climbed onto the bed, now fully naked and aroused. Blaine was about to show a normally hidden side of him, where he wasn't such an open book as everyone assumed. It was true he wore his heart on his sleeve and was an open person, but not when it came to physical intimacy. Too many times when Blaine had started to open that door, it was slammed back in his face. Well not anymore, or at least not this time, Blaine chose to show his friends he wasn't some invalid.

When Blaine looked straight at Kurt there was no restrain in his eyes, while Sebastian was still grinning away, amused with the outcome. Blaine heard no words to keep him back, as he crawled closer. On the contrary, when Blaine was within reach, Kurt stretched his arm out, grabbed for him and pulled him close, bringing their lips together. Sharing there first kiss where there was no need to hold back, no stopping themselves. It was beyond the point of reason, past the point of no return and the fact was celebrated, not mourned. _'No more poetic thoughts, not the time or place,'_ Blaine told himself and he let his mind simplify and focus on the physical.

"I'm sure glad you went for it, Blaine," Kurt whispered in his ear, not wanting Sebastian to hear him.

"Me too," Blaine chuckled softly.

They broke out into heavy kisses, smiling far too much but neither bothered to notice, though Sebastian did, who was being oddly quiet.

"I want you, so fucking bad Kurt, or... what you're able to give me," Blaine murmured, capturing Kurt's lips with his own once more.

"I... shit, are you sure?" Kurt sputtered, forcing him to ask, for the last time that night.

Blaine grinned, giving Kurt a come hither look, taking Kurt's hand and placing it on his hard cock. "Yes," he breathed. Though the verbal confirmation was hardly needed, Blaine's eyes said it all. "Touch me, please," he pleaded.

At first it was enough of a struggle to deal with the pleasure two mouths on his body brought, not to mention Sebastian's dick still inside of him. Kurt began to wonder how much more gratifying sex could be when Blaine's cock joined in. Somehow, true to his stubborn nature, Kurt managed to not make everything about himself, coming to grab Blaine's cock and begin to pump his length with his fist.

Sebastian smug satisfaction at having gotten his way yet again was beginning to fade, thus making him less forgiving to being pretty much ignored. Did Kurt forget he was the one doing the real work in moving him along towards orgasm? Sure he needed to keep Kurt happy first and foremost, since Sebastian knew if he wanted, he could stop their escapade without much effort. With Kurt gone, Blaine wouldn't be so eager as well. Like with their friendship, all three young men were needed for the threesome to work. Why Sebastian's role was so important, wouldn't be fully revealed until after the act was over though. A fact Sebastian was well aware of, which was why he was more patient then normal when it came to three-ways. His experiences with them before had been quite different, where he had been the main focus, right in the middle receiving all the attention. Now Sebastian was facing a more even role, or possibly to the point of facing sheer neglect.

As he watched Kurt and Blaine begin to heavily make out, that accusation seemed quite fair. Despite each of these notes, Sebastian wasn't about to sit back and watch his sex partners go at it on their own. Above all, Sebastian only catered to his own needs, he'd have to come at least once before he'd leave the pair alone for any amount of time, however fleeting. "Okay this is getting boring, keep moving, Kurt," Sebastian barked. He was reaching his limit so Sebastian didn't wait for Kurt to comply, placing firm hands on Kurt's hips, picking up the pace of their coupling on his own.

Kurt could recognize Sebastian whiny tone no matter what situation he was in and this time it was no different. He'd have to act or their friend would make them regret neglecting him for so long, so despite how distracting Blaine's mouth on his own was. Kurt turned is attention back to Sebastian and began to rock his hips, rutting and giving sharp upward thrusts, all the moves he knew Sebastian liked. Blaine in turned showed his own sexual talents, despite the chance to get a real feel for it, and got up on his knees, rocking the front of his and Kurt's body against each other. Their cocks rubbed together and Blaine brought his hand to run his over both. It felt so good, the sensation of what both men surrounding him were doing to his body. In fact, they were proving to be too good at their current task and Kurt knew he wouldn't last for much longer. "Fuck, I'm going to come!" He shouted.

"And this is only the beginning," Sebastian chuckled as he picked up the pace.

Kurt braced his hands on the side of the bed as he slid up and down on Sebastian, inching towards orgasm every time he slammed down on him fully. It was hard to keep kissing Blaine on the mouth as the need to moan and shout increased. Blaine began to kiss and suck on his neck and Kurt wrapped his arms around the back of his neck, pulling him in as close as possible. "Blaine! Oh god Blaine I'm coming," Kurt moaned loudly.

"Me too, I'm so close... this feels so amazing," Blaine whined. Sometimes there didn't need to be any penetration for sex to feel good and this was one of those instances. Blaine began to pump and pull on their hard-ons, doing what he could to help Kurt along towards release. He wasn't all that surprise they were reaching climax so soon. Even when Blaine didn't have anyone up his own ass, yet, having Kurt right there pressed into him, his arms around Blaine's body. Grasping, urging onward, certainly made up for the fact.

"So am I, not that any one cares," Sebastian barked from behind.

"You are fucking me right now, so stop bitching," Kurt snapped. "Leave if you want to."

"Fuck no, I'm not stopping until we've covered all the bases in the game that is a threesome," Sebastian muttered. "Now shuck the fuck and move that ass," he ordered.

Kurt would of loved to piss him off and stop, but he was too far along himself to even consider it. Sebastian it seemed wasn't far behind and he began to arch his back up, causing Kurt to no longer be at the same level as Blaine and he growled in protest. Only Blaine was crafty enough to account for the change and he suddenly took Kurt's cock fully into his mouth. "Holy shit!" Kurt yelled in shock. "Do not stop doing that, Blaine!" Kurt pleaded.

"Way to up the game there, Blaine," Sebastian said in approval. "Fuck this is hot," he moaned.

"Oh my god I can't handle this!" Kurt shouted as his whole body convulsed and he came into Blaine's ready and willing mouth. His vision was blurred and his mind became hazy as pleasure rippled through his whole body. But he didn't have much time to rest as Sebastian own release came a minuet later and Kurt felt the familiar rush of heat through his ass. Kurt barely managed to come back down on Sebastian's hips for the last time as he began to pant heavily. Only when his senses began to return to him could Kurt look over at Blaine and see there was no shame, no shy young man in front of him. No, Blaine was far from his normal dapper self as Kurt saw the raw need on his face. "Oh fuck Blaine, I'm sorry!" He shouted as he realized Blaine had yet to come himself.

"No it's good, that was fucking hot, just like Sebastian said," Blaine muttered as he leaned in and kissed Kurt deeply.

"How about you show him how good you can give head and finish him off," Sebastian suggested.

"I don't take orders from you," Kurt snapped.

"Could you? I want you to blow me," Blaine muttered.

Kurt turned back to look at Blaine and he gave him a seductive glance. "Now if you're asking, well then, that's a whole different story," Kurt almost purred in reply. Kurt began to pull upwards and Sebastian's cock slid out of him. Kurt then leaned forward on his hands and knees and moved his head down on Blaine and brought the top of Blaine's shaft into his mouth, circling the head of Blaine's cock with his tongue.

"Holy shit!" Blaine shouted.

"Of course you shout louder when your cocks in his mouth," Sebastian teased Blaine.

Kurt didn't bother to take the bait and make any reaction to the comment; he was far too focused on getting Blaine off. Any doubt that this was a bad idea had gone out the window when he had heard Blaine's noises of pleasure from before. If Blaine actually did have feelings for him, there was no way Kurt could return them, but he could at least make Blaine feel good, by offering him his body. Kurt just hoped in the end that would be enough, for the both of them.

"Just don't forget I'm here," Sebastian growled.

Kurt's mouth was currently too busy to make any witty comeback and Blaine's hands holding onto his face prevented him from making it possible, not that Kurt minded. The satisfaction he was getting as Blaine began to moan and swear from what he was doing, was very gratifying and was making his cock hard once again.

"Kurt, fuck you really don't have a gag reflex!" Blaine shouted.

"That's what I said," Sebastian laughed as he came up behind Blaine and began to kiss the back of his neck. His hands slid forward and began to glide over his chest, pinching one of Blaine's nipples between two fingers.

"I'm coming, shit yes, feels so good!" Blaine screamed out as he came.

Kurt was ready for it and his Adam’s apple moved up and down in his throat as he swallowed Blaine's come. Sensual eyes looked up at Blaine while he did it and the second his mouth was empty Blaine pulled on his hair to bring his mouth up to his own, capturing him, sliding his tongue as Kurt kissed him back.

"Okay, I think it's safe to agree we're all on board here. Just... how do we... what do we want next?" Blaine asked, trying not to sound silly with the question.

"Well, I know from experience having a threesome is pretty much like having sex with one guy, 'cept there's an extra dick. Just let your body do what it wants and make sure everyone involved is enjoying. So the question is, what do you want Blaine?" Sebastian asked as he spoke into Blaine's ear, biting his earlobe lightly. When he knew the real question was who, and Sebastian already knew his answer.

Blaine eyes darted from Sebastian and back to Kurt and he felt no urge to consider, he knew. "I want you to fuck me, Kurt," he admitted. Blaine had become so transfixed on Kurt's face, gazing into his deep blue eyes that he instantly noticed the surprise reaction. Blaine felt giddy, light headed almost, when the interest was so visible.

"Finally!" Kurt shouted and he was on Blaine in an instant, ready to take his prize for stopping himself before.

"You being so honest isn't fun, I was about to suggest I could if you weren't going to..." Sebastian began to taunt.

But Kurt would only allow Sebastian to be his normal self for so long, he wasn't about to let their usual sexual habits come out with Blaine there. Sure a little anger and snark could help keep the heat up, but too much and it would ruin the mood. "Oh no, not this time! You might have gotten your way. But since you did, you're not calling every shot, you fucker," Kurt warned. After dealing with Sebastian for a bit, to where he didn't push his luck, showing he had some sense, Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine. He hated needing to, but he had to ask again. "You're sure?" he asked softly.

Blaine nodded; happy to prove Kurt enough so he'd do the deed. Bringing his hand downward to coax Kurt's cock to harden fully and be ready for entry. "I want you, so bad and I'm not lying. Fuck me Kurt," he growled. Blaine knew if he went so far as begging, it might bring forth an odd atmosphere, revealing how badly he needed Kurt and why. Emotions had to be kept back, because they weren't mutually felt. Even if Kurt could never return his love, no matter how insane the scenario might be, in that instant, all Blaine wanted was Kurt to be inside him and for them to connect on some level, if the day came when Blaine couldn't keep his feelings hidden. If he confessed and the result was bad, to the point of having to walk away from each other... Blaine would at least have a pleasant memory from the encounter. Sure they weren't alone; Sebastian was there but if anything he again made everything simple, less complex. Blaine then got the sudden urge to actually beg. "Fuck me, Kurt, please," he begged.

The sudden move had been in the right, Kurt wasn't about to deny Blaine either, it was the first time anyone had begged Kurt for anything. Meaning there was only one response to the plea, one he knew everyone involved would enjoy. Kurt looked at Blaine with intense yearning, to where it sent shivers down his spine. Kurt shifted upwards, going for Sebastian's hands that were still on Blaine's torso and pealed them off. "You're need to move Sebastian, or you'll end up crushed," Kurt pointed out with sass, enjoying himself far too much.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Kurt, but moved off to the side anyway. "Should I leave for a bit? Because I didn't count on just sitting here all night," he complained.

Kurt for once didn't get angry, his usual buttons Sebastian knew how to push where currently shut off at the power source. He simply pursed his lips at Sebastian, coming up close and went past Blaine to give Sebastian a passionate kiss. "Aren't you a patient hunter? Show off your stamina. Let us give you a good show, get good and turned on from the display. We did the same for Blaine at the start so we know how well that works," Kurt replied smartly with a smug smile, mirroring Sebastian's iconic look quite well. Kurt took a monetary pause from showing how much of an equal he could be to Sebastian, to push Blaine down on the bed with ease. He came to hover over Blaine and relished when Blaine himself didn't remain passive and kissed him back with amusement and lust. "Or you could... I don’t know help me?" Kurt added with a smirk, giving Sebastian an alternative to just sitting back and do nothing but complain.

Sebastian's face never showed any change to Kurt's mood shift, same old smile, same old cocky attitude but he had to hand it to both men in bed with him, it was going to be a fun night. "I guess I can... then I better fill you in on one detail. Before I had the 'honour'..." Sebastian began, making air quotations during the word honour. "... Blaine hadn't had sex for three years. Go easy on him, at least at the start. Not that I'm being noble, you both know me too well for that illusion to stick. But we don't want Blaine getting a sore ass that means he has to stop before we've had our fill," Sebastian explained as he brought out Kurt's bottle of lube and a full roll of condoms.

Kurt stopped his attack on Blaine's body with his lips, and he couldn't stop himself from blinking in surprise. Bringing his head back up to look Blaine in the eye, his body language all playful and light. "Really?" he muttered in amusement. While the news surprised him a bit and it wasn't anything to laugh over. Instead of asking why, Kurt simply grinned at Blaine and decided he'd make up for lost time instead. "That's good to know," he added. He noticed Blaine blush slightly at the news getting out, but he only nodded.

"We better make tonight good for me then," Blaine joked.

Kurt laughed, humour was an asset they were wise to use, sex didn't need to be serious to be enjoyed. Kurt began to trail his mouth down along Blaine's neck, leaving a row of kisses, then switching to lightly graze his teeth along Blaine's sweat damp skin. Kurt stopped when he reached Blaine's nipples, taking one gently between his teeth and added the perfect amount of pressure, causing Blaine to gasp.

"Oh yeah!" Blaine shouted.

"Told yah he was bitey," Sebastian said with a laugh.

Kurt's normal response to Sebastian's comments returned, proving some habits were hard to break, even during foreplay. "Well it's hard to be sexy when you keep saying things to edge me on!" Kurt growled in annoyance.

"Half the time I'm not trying to provoke you," Sebastian lied.

"It's more like all the time," Kurt said.

"For once I'm enjoying your guys banter, it's pretty hot," Blaine admitted with a smirk. It was funny that he could say that now, when before it was anything but amusing. But for the moment, the fact that Kurt and Sebastian used their anger to result in hot sex was causing a very different reaction in Blaine. One that he hoped would be far more pleasing that past experiences. If their threesome meant he could deal with their messed up relationship, where the pair were fuck buddies, maybe the choice to go through with it wasn't so bad.

"You should see us when we're really pissed off and go at it," Sebastian winked.

"Which could happen very soon if you don't fucking shut up!" Kurt muttered.

"Oh we'll shut up and resort to swearing in ecstasy right when we're in the middle, as we always do," Sebastian replied, always having to have the last word in their power battles.

Sebastian surprisingly became an observer once more and Blaine took matters into his own hands, chuckling away at first. Then he stopped laughing and grabbed onto Kurt's face, pulling his head back up to land a long passionate kiss on Kurt's soft and intoxicating lips. The ploy worked and Kurt was done with arguing for the moment and Sebastian in turn didn't feel that inclined to set him off anymore. The reason being, as he had touched on earlier, he knew they needed it, Sebastian would have never imagined he could be so giving, in any sense. When in reality compared to anyone else, especially the young men before him, he was as selfish as ever. Besides, watching Blaine and Kurt at the moment was quite visually stimulating.

While he had no intention for their threesome to turn into a twosome, he'd let them have some alone time, to a degree. Why it had taken Sebastian's scheming to get them to finally fuck each other, Sebastian had no idea. No, that was a lie, he knew the culprits, emotions and feelings, and it was all due to affection. A clear example to why Sebastian never bothered with them, or felt concerned that he never caught feelings, because it meant he didn't have to deal with the limitations they brought. Made him wonder if Blaine and Kurt had had the balls to go for it back when they first met, how much drama would have been avoided? Though even Sebastian had to admit if Kurt and Blaine had fucked back then, it would of been far harder to get Blaine into bed, at least on his own.

Kurt wasn't naive; he knew Sebastian was up to something when he was allowing himself to be partly ignored. But like countless times before, Kurt hardly chose to care, since Blaine was the focus of his attention and he was enjoying every minuet. Blaine made that apparent when he made an aggressive move and went for Kurt's ass, pulling him down to lie fully on top of Blaine. Kurt laughed, he normally didn't find sex so humorous but it was a pleasant turn of events. Better to be laughing than crying or worse, spewing out sentiment. He needed to keep his mindset simple and focus on the superficial, or else he wouldn't be able to ignore how right it felt.To be in Blaine's arms, pressed against his hot body, how it shook up his whole being and caused places beside his groin to stir. Denial was his strong point, so he let his cock take the reigns and pushed aside anything but the physical. Time to take the next step, sure not all gay sex mean anal, but right now Kurt wanted to fuck Blaine in every sense.

When Kurt reached for the bottle of lube, Sebastian reminded him of his presence, by handing it to him, causing Kurt to glare in response. Kurt simply sighed, not willing to play his games simultaneously, he was too wrapped up in the first one still. "I know you're all ready to bitch and whine about being left out. But what you said about it being so long for Blaine is true," Kurt began to warn.

"It is," Blaine confirmed from under him.

Kurt gave Blaine a look of thanks at admitting the truth and he knew he'd need to reward his honesty. "Then proper consideration needs to be taken to ease him back in, so Blaine can fully participate. Don't you always go on and on about how important prep work is? It's what you showed when we first hooked up and it's one thing we actually agree on," Kurt began to lecture.

"Do you hear me arguing? Just get to it and make Blaine's ass good and ready," Sebastian mocked.

Looking back down at Blaine, Kurt gave him a titillating stare, gliding his hands down Blaine's side and coming to touch his behind. "Ready for some finger action then?" he asked.

Blaine gulped down a large amount of air to get rid of the catch in his throat and all he could do was nod. "Touch me Kurt, please, I fucking need you... so bad," he begged and pleaded. Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand and guided to his ready entrance. Blaine let out a slow moan as Kurt began to stroke the ring of muscles and despite who it was, his body tensed up a bit. Kurt, almost on instinct knew exactly what to do and stretched his body on top of Blaine, kissing him hungrily. When Kurt finally inserted a finger inside, Blaine jerked his hips forward as a reflex. Kurt pushed him back down on the bed, proving how well their bodies worked together without trying.

"Relax, Blaine," Kurt whispered softly. He had no idea what Blaine's sexual history was, but he got the sense the reason he was acting so tense had something to do for how long it had been for Blaine. Not to mention Blaine's normal views on casual sex, Kurt had never wondered why for very long, but he took everything into account. Kurt had been in this situation before with Sebastian and he had been on the receiving end during his own first time. So Kurt knew how to carefully begin to move his finger in and out of Blaine, taking his time, so Blaine could get use to the sensation bit by bit. Kurt was aware that Sebastian would of stretched Blaine out enough when they had hooked up, but Kurt knew first hand how the second time needed just as much prep work. Especially since Kurt assumed the whole night would be full of sex and multiple penetrations leading to orgasm.

Blaine eyes snapped forward as he watched Kurt begin to kiss his collarbone, using the visual aid in addition to the pleasure Kurt was initiating to relax. Unlike with Sebastian before there was no need for fake illusions. Kurt was actually there, ready to fuck him and caring enough to get him ready to do so. Finally getting the chance to properly defuse his pent up sexual tension with the source meant his body was quite willing to comply and he felt his stress drain away. Blaine's libido was free to overtake his body and soon Blaine began to rock himself forward, helping Kurt's handy work along faster.

Kurt flashed Blaine a devious grin as his friend was beginning to properly enjoy the whole experience and that in turn, thrilled Kurt even more. Kurt had never allowed himself to imagine what sex with Blaine would be like, what was the point? Now that it was becoming a reality, his first discovery was it was nothing like sex with Sebastian. Their sexual encounters were never so calm, giddy almost, their clashing personalities never let one of them give up complete control. Yet here was Blaine, fully open and expose to Kurt, giving him his total trust. Kurt was clueless but he was opening a side of himself, letting Blaine inside emotionally, so the exchange meant more even than he knew. "Fuck!" Kurt shouted as Blaine reached for his cock and began to stroke it with his hand. Kurt took his time, pushing two more fingers inside of Blaine and stretching him out, to where he thought he had done enough. The trouble was, no matter how bold Kurt had become in sex, it was still hard to ask Blaine to make sure.

"I'm ready Kurt, fuck me," Blaine assured, reading the concern on his face and what from with ease.

"Okay you two were hot enough just to watch for a while there. Now it's just getting boring again, get to it, Kurt," Sebastian grumbled.

Kurt glanced off to the left side of him and Blaine on the bed, to see Sebastian reclining, his hand pulling on his cock with his typical smug impression. Kurt hadn't really seen Sebastian jerk off before; he always bragged that there was little need, not with so many guys wanting his cock. Kurt just shook his head; there was no point to try to ignore Sebastian. Because Kurt knew his presence was needed, if he wasn't there even sex would become complicated. As usual Sebastian's comments were a wake up call and something he could deal with. Distracting him just enough so he could focus on pleasure, reaffirming that sex was just sex, even with Blaine. "Feel free to join in once Blaine's adjusted enough," Kurt said casually.

"Oh so you do want my cock in your ass tonight after all?" Sebastian asked.

"Well of course, why have a threesome with only guys at all if not? I know you already know how it feels to have a cock in your ass when you're fucking a guy at the same time. I have every intention to find out myself tonight. But need I remind you we both know what happens when you don't hold back and keep things under control," Kurt warned.

Blaine blinked as he tried to listen to the conversation, but it was hard to when Kurt hand was rubbing his cock against Blaine's, moving his hips up and down slowly. He still found the idea of having normal conversations during sex very odd. How Sebastian and Kurt seemed to be able to talk about anything no matter who or what they were doing, baffled him to this day. "Seriously, you guys are just going to chat away while I'm like this? We're not going to be able to do anything if you don't shut up and start fucking me, Kurt!" Blaine muttered.

Kurt let out a throaty laugh as he brought his attention back to Blaine, leaning down and kissing his friend so deeply that he shuddered underneath Kurt. Now that the trio was back on track, Kurt was ready to take the next step and berry himself deep inside Blaine, to pound into him and make him scream out in ecstasy. "Alright then, if you insist," Kurt said playfully as he reached for a condom.

When Sebastian moved the roll out of Kurt's reach, he finally showed some anger and snarled in protest, only to be silenced as Sebastian came over and kissed Kurt, opening his mouth and slipping in tongue. During this he somehow managed to split his attention between heavily making out with Kurt and ripping open the condom package. Kurt pulled himself away and began to suck and bite on Sebastian's neck as he rolled the condom onto Kurt's ready cock. Kurt snarled when he took hold of his cock and began to guide it to Blaine's entrance and he batted his hand away. "I think I can manage! Fuck off, Sebastian," he barked and he took over and held his cock in place as he pushed his hips forward, causing the tip of his cock to press into Blaine's hole.

"Yes... oh god Kurt, the stretch," Blaine began to moan.

"You sound like I never boned you last week, Blaine," Sebastian laughed as he came to sit behind Kurt, where he began to kiss and caress his shoulders, gliding his tongue along damp skin.

"Keep any criticisms to yourself," Kurt began to complain but then Sebastian's hand found his ass and he suddenly moaned. "Fuck! Ease up Sebastian, I don't want to hurt Blaine here!" he hissed as he focused back on pushing slowly into Blaine, it felt so amazing; Blaine was so hot and ready for him. "Shit, you're tight Blaine," Kurt whimpered.

"As near virgin as you've gotten," Sebastian said.

"You do realize that sounds like you're saying your ass is loose," Kurt taunted.

"'Cept it's not, which you sure know," Sebastian sent back and Kurt's clamming up was the proof.

Blaine had long conquered the struggle to relax, and as Kurt slipped deep inside until his ass was filled to the hilt, he didn't feel the least bit tense. There was the usual burning sensation that came with anal penetration, but it wasn't anything to worry about. Blaine knew he had to be careful not to be overly tender, or he'd risk revealing his feelings to Kurt and possibly scare him away. That being said Blaine couldn't stop himself from bringing his hands up to begin caressing the small of Kurt's back. Squeezing between Sebastian's own chest, becoming slightly possessive but not jealous miraculously. Blaine gasped as Kurt began to rock his hips forward every so slightly and Blaine moaned his name over and over. "Kurt... my god... yes... move, fuck me Kurt! Give me all you got!" he shouted.

Kurt didn't need any more encouragement and he began to pull back out of Blaine till he was almost fully out, only to push forward and fill him back up. Kurt suddenly felt Sebastian own hips pressed hard against him, feeling his cock rubbing up on his ass, pushing forward, helping set the pace of his thrusts. "Fuck! Why didn't we do this sooner?" Kurt complained.

"Sure wasn't my doing," Sebastian muttered as he took hold of Blaine's hand and began to suck on one of his fingers. His remaining free hand trailing down Kurt's spine to his crack and he began to massage Kurt's ass, sending waves of pleasure pulsing through his roommate. "Ready for my cock yet, Kurt?" he purred.

Letting out a small muffled laugh, Blaine wondered why hadn't they done this sooner but no reasons came to mind. Any of Blaine's opinions of not choosing to have casual sex had been forgotten for now. When Sebastian brought his hand to grab hold of his cock that was wedged between his and Kurt's bodies, he didn't even bother to try to remember any. Blaine knew Kurt was the exception to the rule and Sebastian he supposed, though in a different way. "I'm doing good here... fuck! Yeah, like that Kurt! Just go faster!" he urged.

Kurt began to use his highly flexible hips to slam into Blaine, hearing the sound of their wet skin slapping together. The three young men were laughing from the pleasure, only for it to be broken between grunts and moans.

Blaine began to move his legs up and bent them at the knee, giving Kurt better access and it let him plunged deeper inside. Blaine gasped as Kurt's cock pressed against his prostate and another serge of pleasure rushed through his body. "Holy shit!" he shouted in surprise.

Kurt suddenly stopped and pulled out of Blaine, who growled in protest but Kurt's soft but strong hands took hold of his ankles and guided his legs upwards until Blaine found himself at the edge of the bed, his ankles resting on Kurt's shoulders. With the new position having been made, which Sebastian had helped along by holding onto Kurt's hips, causing the three of them to slide backward. Kurt arched forward and entered Blaine again. Leading Kurt to plant his hands firmly on the either side of Blaine on the bed and began to thrust into him once more.

Sebastian it seemed had decided he was done being a spectator and stood up from the bed. Only to kneel down from the floor and pushed Kurt's ass cheeks aside as he set to giving Kurt a killer rim job. The reward was for Kurt to swear loudly and jerk forward from the sensation and Sebastian continued to probe his tongue inside Kurt's hole.

"Shit, Sebastian!" Kurt cried out.

"You always have to be the centre of attention." Blaine laughed. "Just don't stop Kurt... so good! Fuck me blind!" Blaine yelled as he tried to move underneath Kurt, but the added pressure Sebastian caused made it difficult. Luckily Kurt recovered enough to move his hips again, only he didn't resume the fast and frantic pace. Instead he slowly moved in and out of Blaine, stretching him, capturing Blaine's mouth with his own.

During this Sebastian had already gotten his cock ready to join in, armed with a condom and a coating of lube. Sebastian firm grip on Kurt's hipbones forced him to stay still, when he was fully pressed into Blaine, allowing Sebastian to pushed up against Kurt's ass and slide deep inside.

"Oh... my... fucking... god!" Kurt screamed as Sebastian filled him up. It was nothing he could of ever imagined experiencing. The sensation of his own cock deep inside Blaine, as Sebastian started to fuck him hard went beyond anticipation. He felt so full, the pleasure was off the scale and he began to sob lightly from the over powering sensation. It was hard to be able to resume thrusting into Blaine at first, but Sebastian's own forward movements began to rock both him and Blaine. Once Kurt began to get use to the feeling he recovered enough to continue onward.

The bed began to creak and bounce from the force it was meeting and Kurt could only imagine what their downstairs neighbours could hear, despite the room being soundproofed. Considering how mind blowing the whole experience was Kurt held little sympathy for them as he had enough to deal with, mainly resisting the urge to climax. How could it possibly feel this incredible? No wonder Sebastian had wanted the three-way to happen.

Blaine moaned as the added force of Sebastian caused Kurt to press harder inside of him, it stung a bit but he wasn't about to ask his sex partners to stop. Blaine braced his hands on the bed, grasping handful of sheets, digging his fingers into the fabric from the force Kurt was pounding into Blaine. Sebastian wasn't as far along as they were so he was doing most of the work at this point. Kurt it seemed was having enough of a hard time keeping himself from falling over the cliff of reaching orgasm. Considering he was sandwiched between, with his cock in Blaine and Sebastian's in him, Blaine couldn't blame him. "Wow, this is so fucking hot!" Blaine moaned.

"I'm not going to be able to hold out much longer... shit! Oh my lord! I'm going to fucking come, or die!" Kurt screamed as he tried to keep up his current pace for Blaine's sake. He couldn't care less about Sebastian, as it seemed there was no need to worry with the force Sebastian was slamming into him at the moment.

"Come if you want, but I'm not stopping from ramming into your tight ass until I'm done, Kurt," Sebastian grunted as he arched up and placed one of his legs on the foot of the bed and began to fuck Kurt and in turn Blaine, into the mattress.

Blaine almost felt crushed under the extra weight, to the point where there was fear he'd end up being swallowed by the mattress and smothered to death. Instead of that worry coming to pass, Kurt tensed up, his muscles going into spasm as he finally reached orgasm. A rush of heat rushed through Blaine a second later, at the peek of Kurt coming hard inside of him, his own released following seconds later. "Kurt! Shit, Yes, Kurt!" Blaine shouted out in pleasure.

Kurt's final move was to simply collapse on top of Blaine, his head resting between Blaine's neck and shoulder, cradling his chin in the dip. It was hard enough to keep breathing, mainly because Sebastian wasn't done yet, solely focused on his own need for release. Like countless times before just there was risk of reaching painful levels Sebastian finally succumbed to his own pleasure.

"Fuck yes!" Sebastian yelled with a loud grunt. Snapping his hips forward one last time, pulling out of Kurt and taking the condom off, to release his load over Kurt's still twitching ass. Sebastian panted as he rubbed his cock between Kurt's ass cheeks, milking the last streams of come out and tossed the condom onto the floor. Despite not being totally worn out and spent, he flopped down on the bead beside his friends with a heavy thud, causing another load creak.

Kurt wasn't exactly worn out by this point either, no; his lack of movement was due to trying to get this breathing under control and back to the norm; that, and dealing with the aftermath of having the best sexual experience yet and for sure his most electrifying orgasm so far. The best point was that the night was still young and so where Kurt and his bedmates. "Okay, that was fucking mind blowing," Kurt wheezed, there being no need for denial.

"Uh yeah... I don't really have the words to fully express how good that was," Blaine admitted weakly.

"Oh you naive near virgins, you haven't seen anything yet. If you two pansies aren't too sore to continue," Sebastian replied from beside them.

"Oh we're far from done," Kurt muttered as he finally began to pull out of Blaine, who winced slightly. "Right?" he asked Blaine softly.

"There is no way I'm not having my goods in one of you guys while the other fucks me," Blaine replied. "I'm fine, I'm not that sore... though I bet I will be by the end of the night," he added with a smirk.

Kurt laughed lightly as he knelt down and picked up his and Sebastian's discarded condoms and threw them both into the trashcan. After grabbing a couple of tissues to clean off his backside. He came back down to lie in between Blaine and Sebastian, laying his arms over each of their chests. Kurt chose to rest his head on his side so he was looking at Blaine in the eye, though his hand began to graze down Sebastian's frame to find his cock, making sure he wasn't ignored. "Though my bed might not survive," Kurt chuckled.

"Sometimes sacrifices need to be made, Kurt," Sebastian declared.

"I needed a new one anyway," Kurt lied playfully.

Joining in on the laughter, Blaine felt renewed as Kurt hand touched the side of face and he leaned forward to share a passionate kiss. Sebastian inched closer to Kurt and began to rub his hardening cock against Kurt's ass, while his teeth grazed along Kurt's back and shoulders. Kurt soon found himself wedged between the two men in life as they began to tease and torture him with their mouths and hands. Kurt gasped when Blaine suddenly went down on him and took Kurt's cock fully into his mouth. Sebastian suddenly launched a simultaneous attack on his asshole and he gasped. "Fuck! Didn't we already do this?" he swore loudly.

"Have anything else in mind?" Sebastian asked as he pulled back and let his fingers take over in Kurt's ass.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Blaine asked as he in turn replaced his hold on Kurt's cock with his hand.

"Shit you two are so fucking evil! I want.... I know you're going to hate me for this Sebastian, but... Blaine, I want you to fuck me!" Kurt whimpered between them.

Blaine's awakened sensual side was taken aback slightly with the bold request, sure it wasn't that surprising, but it still made Blaine weak in the knees. For Kurt to be so honest with his wanting Blaine to top, to fuck him, again it was only physical. Blaine looked to the upside, he could tell how badly Kurt wanted it, wanted Blaine and to be inside him, and while only for sex, that was enough, for tonight at least. When Kurt licked his lips at Blaine and chose to prove his case, Blaine cock was becoming painfully hard. For once he was unable to hide his surprise and delight his emotions triggered. "Really? Oh heck yes! I haven't fucked anyone in years and the idea of it being you! Boom! There goes my brain! I only hope I can live up to your expectations. Try to remember I haven't had a chance to learn much," Blaine admitted sheepishly, worrying his eagerness was a bit much.

If it was, Kurt made no signs or commented on the fact. Instead he simply rolled his eyes and glanced over at Sebastian behind him. "Of course Sebastian didn't let you fuck him," Kurt said.

"Actually I would of but Blaine was too sore for a second round, Kurt. Not that it's any of your business," Sebastian pointed out. Sebastian never had any qualms about telling sexual stories, so the last jab was only for Kurt's sake. But he knew it would be no easy feat to knock Kurt down a peg or two and it wasn't ideal during sexy times anyway. So Sebastian gave up trying to push Kurt's buttons, he'd leave that to Blaine. "Fuck him Blaine, he needs someone else dick in his ass from mine. Aren't you lucky, you get to be the second guy to bone him? Just don't let the fact that you'll be compared to my talents faze you, I'll even help," Sebastian offered.

"Oh you fucking, cocky bastard! I'm sure Blaine will be more than adequate, he's certainly a better kisser than you are," Kurt said with annoyance.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at the pair, their snarky banter was getting old real quick and Blaine wasn't going to let it slide this time. The sexual deviant in Blaine, though the term was loosely used, wanted to get the night going again. So he could fuck Kurt and connect them on some level, even a superficial one. "Uh... do you two want to keep fighting? Or do you want me to fuck you, Kurt?" he sassed.

"No! I mean... yes Blaine fuck me, I need you to." Kurt urged. "I don't care what position either, want me to ride you?" he said in offering.

Blaine shook his head, giving Kurt his best bedroom eyes and he was rewarded with Kurt fluttering his eyelashes in response. Little did he know that the gesture was a rare peak at Kurt's dreamer persona, which in reality was the part of him who clung to romance. But what they were currently in the thick of was more carnal and that side of Kurt was pushed back down in an instant, so Blaine never noticed the slip. Nor did Sebastian, or even Kurt, who didn't realize that when Blaine would enter Kurt physically he'd slip through Kurt's inner walls, going farther than anyone had. Blaine soon became too focused on showing Kurt how skilled a mouth he had and he graduated to higher bases. Kurt's muffled moans certainly didn't discourage him in the least and he refused to falter and give into any lingering pressure. Kurt hadn't been fucked by anyone but Sebastian, the fact was hard to wrap around his head. Kurt himself was only the third person Blaine had topped for, or would be once they got to it. Blaine began to ponder what position he would take him in as Kurt kissed and pulled eagerly.

"Man you're horny as fuck right now, Kurt," Sebastian muttered, making sure to avoid using words like slut, not wanting to risk breaking the mood with trigger words.

"Yeah well, can you blame? With you two pressed up against me like this," Kurt breathed as Sebastian returned his attention to Kurt's ass.

"Hmm? Yeah I guess if Blaine's doing the fucking this position isn't ideal. I think it's Blaine's turn for the ultimate experience. If I might make a suggestion here, get Kurt to go on his hands and knees and do him from behind, Blaine. Believe me you won't regret it when he's bent over and moaning to do him harder, fucking himself on your cock. Begging for it, wanting more, clamping his tight hole around your cock... it's the best," Sebastian began to describe as he began to move Kurt into a kneeling position. Only Sebastian didn't stop there, he began to kiss and glide his tongue along Kurt's tailbone.

"When have I ever begged?" Kurt shouted with anger, wanting that one fact to be corrected.

"You're so going to for Blaine," Sebastian countered. He knew just how to shut Kurt up for a bit, or at least drop a potential argument. Bringing forth the bottle of lube and coating two fingers and he set to getting Kurt so turned on that he began to moan and whine from the sensation.

"Fucking hell, Sebastian," Kurt sobbed as he shuddered from Sebastian fingering him. He glanced back to see Blaine gaping away with lust, the hunger in his eyes just as much proof as his now raging boner, showing how turned on he was from the spectacle. Kurt didn't even bother to feel self-conscious as Sebastian fingered him, causing him to sound like a porn star, because his audience was Blaine.

"My god you two... I don’t know if this is torture or the best fucking show I've ever seen," Blaine muttered as his cock began to throb so much that it was becoming painful.

"See how much Blaine likes watching you moan for it Kurt, tell him how much you want his cock in your ass," Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt was past the point of having any urge to be snarky and argue with Sebastian. Instead he gave into the pleasure he was feeling and for the first time, he actually begged for sex. "Blaine, please I need your cock in me... right fucking now!" Kurt pleaded.

"Like I said, here's Kurt's actually begging for it. Ready to show mercy? Or we could deny a bit and turn him into a real mess. That's always fun," Sebastian suggested.

But Blaine was still Blaine, still a dapper young man who finally had a chance to show a new side of himself. Giving into pleasure and allowing to bend his normally straight morals didn't mean he would turn into Sebastian Smythe 2.0. He wasn't about to let Sebastian keep full control, he didn't back when they hooked up and there was no way in hell he would now. Not when Kurt Hummel was involved and he began to get very possessive over the young man in question, who Blaine not only desired with his whole body, but also loved unconditionally. Because he was still polite, even during sex, he merely shoved Sebastian hands away from Kurt with an aggressive growl, instead of throwing him off the bed completely. "Fuck no! I want his ass," Blaine barked, hardly recognizing his forceful tone but he moved forward, the reward was his drive.

Sebastian's reaction to the display of power was to simply smile smugly and let Blaine take over, giving a shrug to go with his iconic look of indifference. "And I thought snarky Kurt was hot, you're smoldering, Blaine!" He declared.

"Maybe stop getting in my way, or making cocky come-backs and enjoy this side of me?" Blaine challenged with a cheeky grin.

"Oh I'm loving this!" Kurt stuttered, not even thinking about the word he used to describe his current delight. He knew they weren't really fighting over him, but it still felt very thrilling and of course equally stimulating.

Sebastian didn't even bother to mention Kurt saying the word love; he wanted to move things along so they could fuck some more. As soon as Blaine was finished sticking it to Kurt, he fully intended to make sure the focus shifted to his way afterwards. Or else he'd make their almost ignoring his presences at times a big mistake. Fortunately, for all present there was no need for resorting to drastic measures yet, choosing to help the two along instead. Sebastian brought out another condom and used his skilled hands to roll it onto Blaine's cock. Once that task was done Sebastian knelt forward, bringing his head between Blaine's cock and Kurt's raised and ready ass. Using one hand to begin to slick Blaine's erection with lube, while the other did the same to Kurt by pushing two fingers coated with lube into his hole. Causing the pair to get so sexually frustrated and horny they risked imploding on themselves. Okay maybe Sebastian was torturing them with pleasure a bit, pay back from him almost becoming a piece of furniture.

"Sebastian! Shit! You better fucking stop that! I promise we'll fuck you senseless and let it be entirely about you if you just stop and let Blaine fuck me first!" Kurt shouted with all his might.

"Guess I'll let you two go at it for a while then. But don't think I'll sit back and watch for long, that's boring as fuck! I'm getting in your ass real quick Blaine. Wait, why am I warning you? You'll get the ultimate experience thanks to me," Sebastian laughed mockingly. He saw Blaine and Kurt eye him with unsure looks and he sighed, guess he went to far. He wasn't about to apologize, but he didn't want to be a buzz-kill either. "Didn't you two wanna fuck?"

There was little need to entice Blaine's pushy side to return, in fact he was happy to†take control of the scenario at hand, thanks to Sebastian they were prepped and fully ready to continue their threesome. Blaine shift forward on his knees, bringing his cock to Kurt's entrance. Sebastian reached forward and Blaine gave him a threatening stare, showing he wasn't about to let him help. Blaine was well aware this could be his only chance to fuck Kurt and at the start he wanted Kurt all to himself at the start least. Blaine slowly began to ease himself inside of Kurt, trying to get past the sensation of Kurt's tightness squeezing his cock with pleasuring effects. Blaine watched as he caused the love of his life to moan in pleasure, from Blaine's moving further inside.

Blaine felt so turned on by the sight of Kurt's reaction to their coupling that he never wanted the moment to end. It was proving very difficult to resist the urge to pound into Kurt right away, hard and fast, letting his libido take over, simplifying the moment to only the physical act.

"Blaine, you don't not need to hold back, I've been fucked so many times now there's no need," Kurt informed him as he began to move backwards, fucking himself on Blaine's cock.

"He happens to like it rough too." Sebastian added. "Just don't go overboard, I still want in his ass later, with your cock in mine."

Blaine grunted, realizing he'd need to move past any emotion to keep going and make it something he or Kurt wouldn't regret. Kurt, as if on instinct made the shift of focus for Blaine quite easy, when his asshole clenched around him and Blaine swore under his breath. He pushed forward to meet Kurt's backward thrusts and the result began to blur his vision and it was easy to stop thinking all together. It had been so long, since his cock had been inside anyone and back then it had been nothing like what he was now experiencing. "Kurt, you feel so good," Blaine moaned.

Kurt was glad Blaine was enjoying himself, but he wanted the pace to get more urgent and he had no patience to try to endure, even for Blaine's sake. His body was enjoying itself but if they slowed it down anymore, there was high risk he'd start to feel emotional reactions, that and Sebastian might start to bitch again. "Fuck me, Blaine! Harder! Ram into me and don't hold anything back!" Kurt shouted as he kept fucking himself on Blaine's cock. Blaine finally took the hint and his hands grabbed Kurt's hipbones with so much force, he knew there would be bruises afterwards. Blaine increased the speed and force with each forward thrust and Kurt didn't bother to keep quiet. There had been no need for Blaine to voice his worry over not being able to make any impact; his talents seemed to hold no limits. "This is so fucking amazing," Kurt groaned.

"You're a fast learner too, good," Sebastian noted.

As much as he wanted to agree with that declaration, Blaine was too busy to voice it, instead he pushed Kurt hard down into the mattress and the wet sound of his cock sliding in and out of Kurt, with hard slaps, filled the room. Blaine began to whimper and half sob at the sheer pleasure washing over him, he couldn't get past how good it felt being inside of Kurt.

"And once again I've been totally forgotten, well fuck that," Sebastian muttered in protest and he got off the bed. Instead of leaving them alone, true of his warnings before Sebastian suddenly was on Blaine's backside and began to finger him.

Blaine shot up from the sting of pain Sebastian's probing fingers brought, "Fuck Sebastian! Get some lube at least before you start fingering me!" he winched.

"Just giving some payback for you two constantly ignoring me. Or did you forget your promise to make it all about me after Blaine's finished sticking it to you, Kurt," Sebastian told them as he squeezed a small portion of lube into his free hand and set to properly slicking his cock up, which was already armed with a condom, and set to using the leftover on Blaine's ass.

"Do you see us being done yet, you fucker!"? Kurt barked, as he was cut off mid sentence as Blaine managed to find his prostate gland despite his inexperience and he grabbed fists of the bed sheet, bracing himself as Blaine continued to fuck him hard. The creaking noise the bed was making from the force really made him think they would end up breaking it by the end of the night. Kurt arched his ass up higher into the air and it gave Blaine easier access as he pounded into him, during which Kurt ignored the slight pain it brought. It was nothing like the time he and Sebastian had went too far, so he took it all in stride. "Blaine... fuck, Blaine! Yes! Don't stop, you're incredible!" he sobbed.

"Look at you, loosing total control," Sebastian taunted. When Kurt made no snarly comeback he placed a hand on the small of Blaine's back as he began to enter him. "The amount of profanity tonight is pretty high."

"Holy fuck!" Blaine blurted out as Sebastian entered him with little time to prepare. "How did you not come right away from this, Kurt?" he whimpered.

"Wasn't easy!" Kurt admitted through his heavy breathing.

"You're loving this aren't you, Blaine?" Sebastian asked smugly as he began to thrust in and out of Blaine and this time the word got no reaction from Kurt.

"Oh fuck yes! I... can barely take the both of you! I mean having my dick in Kurt's ass is amazing enough but now with you fucking me too. Oh god it feels so good, having you both this way... shit! Only I don’t know how much longer I can last!" Blaine began to cry out as tears leaked from his eye wells.

"Then what would happen if I did this?" Sebastian asked, as he suddenly slammed even harder and faster into Blaine, revealing he had somehow been holding back. The force cause Blaine's legs to come out from under him and he collapsed fully on top of Kurt, pressing the pair both hard onto the bed. Sebastian simply took over and forced Blaine's ass cheeks further apart and moved himself so his legs came to rest over Blaine's, pushing in deep as he could go. A similar scene to when their positions had been different where Kurt was sandwiched in the middle.

At the climax Blaine lost it completely when he began to scream right into Kurt's ears, causing them to ring from the noise while Blaine came hard inside of Kurt. The release was so sharp and intense Blaine felt like his brain was melting and fusing to his skull. He couldn't speak, there was no energy left in his spent body and for a second Blaine forgot how to breathe.

No matter how ready Kurt was to reach orgasm, he still noticed when Blaine went slack and he started panic despite his need for release. The sudden stop made his first concern be for Blaine, despite his wanting to come. "Did you fucking kill him, Sebastian?"

Sebastian suddenly pulled out of Blaine, still not having come himself and came to sit back on his knees. He began to pump his cock with one hand while using the other to poke Blaine in the side. "Still breathing, Blaine?" he asked, showing he wasn't overly concerned.

Kurt could feel Blaine's chest begin to heave and he let out a sigh of relief, not that he ever thought Blaine's life was in danger, but he still was glad he seemed alright. "Did Sebastian go too far?" He hissed in annoyance.

"Fuck off Kurt, did he ever ask me to stop?" Sebastian barked in anger. "I've blacked out from coming before and it was awesome!" he added matter-oh-factly.

When the ability to breath returned, Blaine finally stirred, letting out a wheezing gasp and soon he was about to string a few words together to form a sentence. "I... I'm okay... but fuck that was the best orgasm I've ever had. Oh my good... sorry, it's still hard to speak right now," Blaine muttered, as he messed up a word. But he soon felt Kurt's still hard cock on his hip and he swore. "Oh fuck Kurt! I've left you hanging here, sorry!" he blurted out.

"What about me?" Sebastian asked.

"You're the one who had to fuck me like a deranged maniac!" Blaine growled. Blaine tried to find the strength to pull himself up and resume thrusting into Kurt but it was no use, he simply slumped back down on Kurt in defeat. "I can't... I'm sorry, I'm so worn out," he moaned weakly.

"Don't worry, I can take over. Come over and get it Kurt, if you want my cock that is," Sebastian taunted as he leaned forward and helped Blaine pull out and roll off of Kurt. He saw the anger in Kurt's eyes but with his look held his obvious barely controlled lust and he knew Kurt wasn't about to resist him.

Yet again Kurt chose against reacting to his verbal taunting in the way Sebastian would prefer and simply went to use his body like he always did, so he could come. Kurt pounced on Sebastian, lunging forward to push him hard on the bed. If he was going to let Sebastian get to him, where he would be the top as usual, then he'd do it power bottom style. Kurt grabbed onto Sebastian's wrists and pinned his arms to his chest, using the leverage to slide himself down on his still hard cock. He set right to the task at hand and began to rock his hips forward, moving up and down on his hard length. Kurt began to moan at the pleasuring effect his frantic pace brought, even when Sebastian didn't bother to fight him and help move. Kurt was fine to do the work and hold all the power; Sebastian's usual neutral look didn't bother him either. Kurt could still tell he was successful in bringing them closer to release. Kurt chose to up the game to show he'd become a key player after months of innings, by rolling his hips along in a circular motion.

"Shit, Kurt! Yeah just like that, use my cock for all its worth," Sebastian moaned with pleasure.

"That's what I'm getting at here! Just don't think I'm going to continue after I come! So get where you need to be and quick," Kurt snapped as he placed his hands firmly on Sebastian's stomach and moved his hips up and down. The result it brought numbed his senses and made the pleasure coursing through his body that much more sensitive to feel. His hole twitched as he finally sent himself over the cliff off orgasm and came crashing, cascading downwards until he was fully finished and spent. "Fuck yes!" he breathed in triumph with a shuddered and clamped tightly around Sebastian as he sunk back down on him one final time.

Sebastian finally took over and sat up on the bed, guiding Kurt as he moved them and crossed his legs underneath Kurt's body. He was grateful when Kurt only snarled in protest but didn't ask him to stop and he began to move Kurt up and down on his still hard cock. He wanted to come and he didn't care if Kurt was finished he'd use him just like Kurt had done moments ago.

"Hurry up and finish!" Kurt panted and he suddenly bit down hard on Sebastian's shoulder, to where he actually broke skin as he shouted out when Sebastian finally came. Kurt began to pant heavily and he noticed a trickle of blood coming from the newly inflicted wound. Kurt licked and sucked at the bite mark. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you bleed," he said weakly.

"It's fine, I deserved it," Sebastian muttered as he helped Kurt slide off of him.

Kurt collapsed down beside Blaine on the bed and didn't stop him when Blaine reached for him and pulled Kurt close, kissing his Adam's apple lightly. "That was hot to watch," Blaine whispered in his ear.

Sebastian eyed the both of his sex partners and sighed, "What don't tell me you two are done already? Where's your stamina!" Sebastian muttered in annoyance.

"Have a heart Sebastian, unlike you two I haven't been having sex on a regular basis. This isn't my usual thing," Blaine whined.

"Whose fault is it that we're this worn out anyway? Though I'm not as bad off as Blaine, but still... fuck... that was intense," Kurt breathed as he pulled up and out of Blaine's embrace. Blaine relented and let him go, hiding his disappointment. He might not be totally worn out but Kurt would still need a moment to recharge and recover before he could go for another round.

"I need like a fucking energy drink or something!" Blaine wheezed as he ran a hand over his sweat-covered face. "Cause it has been three years since I had regular sex or actually, even back when I was active it was never like this," Blaine moaned as he fought to sit up, but it was no use.

"Three years really, Blaine? Such a waste, you sure fuck like a pro," Kurt smirked as he leaned in and kissed Blaine deeply.

"Mmm? Well I do have good motivation," Blaine admitted.

Kurt laughed and thought he'd try to help them both regain their energy and the answer Kurt came up with was to kiss Blaine all over his body. Gliding his hands along Blaine's sides, his touch somehow rough and tender at the same time, to where Blaine began to shiver from the sensation. Blaine had no way to confirm, but he swore Kurt's sexual moves during the threesome were quite different to when he and Sebastian were alone. But Blaine didn't want to continue that train of thought; nothing good would come to pass. He brought his attention back to Kurt; wet and sweaty arms reached for Kurt and pulled him close, their bodies rubbing against each other, causing them both to moan.

"This is getting old guys," Sebastian complained.

"Hey we're doing this to get ready to fuck you senseless, so be grateful. Why don't you make yourself useful and go get Blaine a energy drink?" Kurt suggested as he began to lick and suck on Blaine's cock, which was slowly beginning to harden to the touch, but it was clear he needed more time to recover.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and suddenly slapped Kurt's bare ass hard, causing him to hiss in pain. "Fine you fucking prick. Just don't start without me," he warned as he got off the bed and casually walked out of Kurt's bedroom and into the kitchen. "Lucky for you I wanted to get myself some refreshments, because I find myself not buzzed enough yet," he called to them.

Blaine just smirked at the comment and he grabbed onto the sides of Kurt's face to pull him back up to kiss him. With two now alone and too tired to go at it hot and heavy anymore, it was almost like they were lovers enjoying lazy foreplay. But Blaine wasn't delusional, even in his weakened and sated state. He knew what this was, that all Kurt was offering him was his body and he would make himself accept that fact and embrace it. "Why do I get the feeling you two walk around here naked all of the time?" he said to Kurt.

Kurt laughed lightly and Blaine felt the vibrations on his skin, until Kurt switched to begin to suck on his neck and his response was the shudder with pleasure. When he had finished giving Blaine an impressive hickey, Kurt leaned up and smirked at Blaine playfully. "We do, but it's probably not what you're imagining," Kurt said softly to him. Kurt's mind seemed to still be fully on sex and manipulating Blaine's body to be ready for more and Blaine certainly wasn't protesting his attempts. "Once we're done with sex and we don't find the need to get redressed we usually don't. But it's not like when I come home I just suddenly disrobe for no reason. We're naked when there's a need to be, for sex, changing or showering and such," Kurt told him as he continued to stroke and rut against Blaine's body, causing him to groan.

"I'm a bit of an exhibitionist yes but not a nudist, Blaine," Sebastian added as he walked back into the room, a six-pack of red bull in one hand and a newly open bottle of wine in the other.

Kurt eyed him with amusement. "How much sex did you plan on having tonight?" he asked.

"Enough that we'll all be limping and flinching come tomorrow," Sebastian replied smugly as he held out a can of red bull for Blaine to take.

Blaine managed to reach forward and take the can and Kurt rolled off and helped pull him up to a sitting position so he could take a proper drink. "Oh god... what did I get into here?" he muttered, but the smirk on his face showed he was joking around.

"Don't count on it Sebastian, I have to work tomorrow," Kurt growled as Sebastian suddenly held the bottle of wine out and Kurt didn't hesitate to take a long sensual looking drink.

"Are you fucking serious?" Sebastian replied in shock.

Kurt's Adam's apple moved up and down along his throat as he finished swallowing the wine. He looked at Sebastian seductively and kissed him, emptying his mouth full of wine into Sebastian's, who simply swallowed. "Well I for one wasn't planning for this to happen tonight. You think you'd check my work schedule before setting up a threesome," Kurt teased.

"You're kidding yourself if you think you'll be alright enough to work tomorrow so be prepared to call in sick. Everyone should have a fuck day now and then to get out of work," Sebastian declared.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he watched Sebastian swig another long drink from the wine bottle. He held it out to Blaine in offering and he only shook his head.

"No I'm good, red wine... does things to me remember," Blaine muttered.

"Wouldn't getting all randy help you right now?" Sebastian challenged.

"I don't want to forget tonight... or barf," Blaine argued.

Kurt fought the memories that came along with the declaration from Blaine; words he had kept trying to tell himself couldn't be true. After Sebastian placed the bottle of wine on the dresser, at a safe enough distance that it wouldn't knock over by any movement the bed made, Kurt pressed up against Sebastian and kissed him hard. Sebastian responded to the touch and snarled as he pulled at Kurt who moaned and rubbed their bodies together.

By this point Blaine's cock hand long begun to respond and rise to the erotic display right before his eyes, so he quickly downed the last of his red-bull and threw the can on the floor. Unlike when Kurt and Sebastian usually had sex, or how he assumed from any verbal proof, there was no angry exchange. To Blaine's ignorant eyes, their caresses were almost tender and looked like it held real attachment and possible emotion. That despite Blaine's mind being quite occupied with thoughts of sex and more sex, it was hard not to think the fuck buddies were actual lovers. But Blaine didn't have any real chance to feel left out when Kurt suddenly released himself from Sebastian's hold, turned to reach out for Blaine and pulled him in for an equally passionate kiss. Blaine was back on board at that moment, having recharged his batteries enough to get fully back into the game.

Kurt and Blaine kept their word of focusing on Sebastian for the remainder of the night. When Kurt guided Blaine to come up close to Sebastian and become pressed against his front side, their hardening cocks rutting against each other. While Kurt glided his hands along Sebastian's shoulder and back as he came to rest behind his roommate. "Time to give you you're reward I suppose," Kurt commented as he began to play with Sebastian's ass and reached for the bottle of lube.

"Going to fuck me then?" Sebastian asked casually.

Kurt had a better idea, one more that would be far more rewarding in his opinion. "Actually, I thought Blaine could, since watching would be hot as fuck," Kurt replied, glancing Blaine's way for his response.

Blaine didn't shy away from the sudden suggestion, not in the least, Blaine wanted to show his friends just because he chose not to have the same views on sex, he wasn't their subordinate in any capacity; he was an equal. Considering Sebastian didn't protest and Kurt had been the one to bring the possibility up, Blaine knew they weren't looking down on him either. Another reason to keep going and possibly knock Sebastian down a peg or two, but he wasn't that optimistic. "I can do that," he told Kurt.

Sebastian made no real reaction at first. "Sure, go ahead and do me good, let's be sure to do every combo tonight... more than once," he said casually. Sebastian began to crawl onto the bed, flopping down and lying on his side, looking at Blaine enticingly, and ready to see what the usually dapper man had to offer.

Blaine rolled his eyes while smirking at the same time; he was actually glad they could joke around and keep the whole experience light. Kurt handed him a condom and began to stroke Blaine's cock with his hand, coming forth to kiss him. Blaine welcomed the helpful stimulation and once Kurt had rolled the condom onto his cock, Blaine moved towards his target. Blaine didn't bother to tell Sebastian what position he was going for, instead using his hands to touch and move him onto his side a bit more. Sebastian caught on quick and soon Blaine was also on his side, his chest pressed against Sebastian's back. "Do you let anyone fuck you other than Kurt, Sebastian?" Blaine asked at point blank.

Blaine's attempt to make Sebastian not want to answer a question was quickly shot down. "No, not for a couple of years anyway," he answered instantly. But unbeknownst to Kurt and Blaine, he was intentionally holding back the real reason why, which was a trust issue. "Don't want the news to spread around town that I'll actually bottom sometimes," he lied instead, though really the excuse was a secondary reason.

Kurt managed to hide his surprise; he had assumed Sebastian had to be allowing others to top now and then, not for Kurt to be the only one to in two years. It meant nothing of course, Kurt himself hadn't bothered to have sex with anyone else expect Blaine now and that was due to Sebastian's plot. "I speak from experience, Blaine won't disappoint. Fuck his brains out, Blaine," Kurt urged.

"You say that like it's some sort of punishment," Sebastian taunted.

Blaine didn't join his friends in their snarky exchange, instead he turned his attention to guiding his cock to Sebastian hole and entering him. He wasn't sure how much Sebastian allowed Kurt to fuck him but when he didn't feel Sebastian flinch he took that it was enough to not need fingering. If Blaine wasn't so focused on sex, he might have realized what that could mean; luckily he was quite happily naive.

Sebastian let out a low moan as Blaine began to quick his pace and brought his arm to hold onto the back of Sebastian's knee to get better leverage. He had been hoping Blaine would know how to fuck and his talents where quite equal to when Kurt had fucked him for his prizewinner. Sebastian moved his own hips along to collide with Blaine's forward thrusts at the right moment. "Fuck yes," he shouted.

Kurt didn't feel all that compelled to simply watch the two, since while it was causing an erection to occur but that wasn't the only result. Kurt was feeling something he never did- jealousy and possessiveness. Before when Kurt had learned Blaine and Sebastian had fucked it hadn't bothered him too much, but now that he was watching first hand, that was a game changer. The question was who was he jealous of, Sebastian or Blaine? Fuck answering that, Kurt chose to make a more pleasurable choice. Coming over to Sebastian's front and starting to blow him, where Sebastian hand went to Kurt's cock.

No one bothered to talk for a while, aside from grunts, moans and gasps as they started another sprint. Blaine was successfully proving his ability and Sebastian felt no real reason to keep that fact hidden. "You sure know how to use your hips!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"As good as Kurt does?" Blaine asked.

"You keep trying to trip me up by making me compliment Kurt. Give up, he already knows how flexible he is," Sebastian scoffed, much like Kurt did on a regular basis.

Blaine laughed, it was the best thing to do and he began to move his hips forward once more with impressive speed, the red-bull was finally kicking in. With the new spurt of energy Blaine kissed Sebastian hard on the mouth as he thrust forward. "Shit! So good!" he cried out.

"That's it, get ready for my ass Sebastian, I can't take this anymore!" Kurt muttered as he was becoming too sexually frustrated for a hand-job to be enough. Considering Sebastian hadn't been trying that hard to help reach orgasm, Kurt knew that was probably his plan all along.

Sebastian reached out and pulled Kurt closer, rolling him onto his side and lining his ass up with his cock. "Finally took the hint," he said smugly. Barely waiting for Kurt to quickly bother with mandatory condom and lube job.

Any attempts for Kurt to make a witty comeback where thwarted when Sebastian pushed inside Kurt the second he opened his mouth, making him do nothing but groan. Fine, he'd shut up and focus on the feeling of Sebastian pounding him hard.

"Now we're talking!" Sebastian said, as they were right at the peak.

"Hope your happy now," Blaine teased, proving he could give witty comebacks too.

"Oh yeah, because it's all about me," Sebastian snapped.

Kurt groaned in annoyance at his honesty, but as much as he hated to give Sebastian another ego boost, he yet again made the whole threesome possible. Kurt would have never been able to allow himself to hook-up with Blaine if they were alone. As thrilling and orgasmic the three-way was proving to be, try as he might, Kurt disliked Blaine being so far out of reach, from his spot behind Sebastian…not that he wasn't enjoying himself fully from the act of Sebastian fucking him. He only wished Blaine's cock was pounding into his own ass but he could try to make that happen later, once Sebastian was more content and less prone to complain or tease them about their eagerness to fuck each other, whether Sebastian joined in or not. ___________________________________________________________________________

A number of hours and numerous fucks later, the threesome had finally reached its end, with Blaine being the first one to crash. Kurt let out one last attempt at a moan as he experienced his final orgasm of the night and fell back on the bed, Sebastian hovering over him, finally being done himself. Kurt glanced over at his side to see Blaine had already fallen asleep and Kurt knew he would be doing the same very soon. Kurt hissed in pain as Sebastian pulled out of him and threw the final used condom in the trash bin, not bothering to count the impressive amount that was already there.

"Fuck I'm so tired... and sore," Kurt whined softly.

"You are so not making it to work tomorrow. But please try, I'd love to see your boss' face when you limp into that clothing store you work at," Sebastian said smugly as he sat on the edge of the bed. He was just as tired and spent as Kurt was and he showed it by not bothering to reach out and touch him in any capacity.

"I'm too tired to deal with you anymore," Kurt muttered as he lay on the side of the bed, his back to Blaine beside him.

"Like I care, I'm heading off to my room now anyway. Try not to fuck Blaine in his sleep," Sebastian taunted as he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Like I even would, I'm not you," Kurt hissed, but he had been truthful when he stated he had no energy left to argue with anyone. Kurt yawned as he stretched his aching muscles and tried to get in a comfortable sleeping position, but it was hard considering the pain aching throughout his body. But again it wasn't anything like before Kurt had left for LA and it had been well worth it. Kurt as usual hadn't bothered to keep track of how many times they had reached orgasm, or fucked. But it had to be quite an impressive number, despite their young stamina.

"You're welcome by the way, you finally got to fuck Blaine like you wanted," Sebastian added as he smirked back at Kurt.

"I'll thank you properly later, now leave so I can sleep," Kurt muttered, not bothering to open his eyes. Only when Sebastian finally left Kurt didn't fall asleep right away. He opened his eyes and looked over at Blaine, whom he realized had awoken. "Sorry did I wake you?"

Blaine groaned lightly, he was equally sore, even a bit more than Kurt and Sebastian but like them he had no regrets. Blaine was just glad he had the weekend off from work and he didn't plan to do anything but rest and re-corporate for the next two days. "It's fine, should I... should I go?" he asked, though he hoped Kurt's answer would be no. Because he had no energy to get off the bed, let along head back to his apartment and there was no way he'd call Nick to come pick him up.

Kurt shook his head; which was a struggle to move, he smiled at Blaine and he felt almost bashful now that the sex was over. "No, I'm not that cruel, Blaine. Stay; just forgive me if I don't want to cuddle or anything. I just want to sleep..." Kurt began but he was interrupted with another large yawn.

Blaine felt his eyelids begin to droop as his body urged him to go to sleep, but he forced himself to stay awake for long enough to ask the one question he couldn't ignore in his mind. "Kurt, I have to know, do you have any regrets?" he asked softly, fearing the answer.

Kurt forced his eyes to remain open and gave Blaine the most unguarded look he could muster, with no inner walls around him for once. Kurt reached out and took hold of Blaine's hand, lacing their fingers together but he regretted the intimate move instantly and pulled away. In his tired state the feelings he had fought back so hard before were risking to take over and let the old romantic in him be brought back to life. Kurt hated to have to do it but he brought the image of Travis' cruel sneer in his mind and that did the trick, but he didn't let his face change from his content expression. "No, I don't regret the threesome Blaine... I only wish I had more to offer than my body. But you deserve better than someone as fucked up as me. It probably was a stupid thing to do, but I certainly don't regret it." Kurt admitted softly. 

Blaine sighed. It wasn't a confession of love, nor did the statement hold any hope of their relationship going beyond friendship. Blaine simply let out a sigh of relief anyway since it was nothing to mourn over. "Good, I'm glad... because Kurt... I wish..." Blaine began to announce sleepily, but he suddenly paused mid sentence. Blaine looked over at Kurt and saw that his eyes were closed and it was too late to try to admit his feelings, Kurt was already deep asleep. "Oh well, it's probably a bad idea anyway," Blaine admitted weakly and he pulled Kurt's duvet up to cover their still naked bodies. He allowed himself to lean forward and give Kurt a light kiss on the lips, before turning away and resting on his side. "Good night, Kurt," he said softly and he closed his own eyes, letting sleep finally overtake him and stop the doubt forming in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah, I always wondered if the cliff hanger in 11 would make people wonder Blaine's decision. This whole story branched out for how Sebklaine having a threesome would be possible. So it actually happening in the story was always there. ;) But man when I started brainstorming, I never realized that would result to me writing an entire chapter of smut! That nearly was my undoing LOL but here it is, hope it's decent. The story really picks up from here, after making it past the half way point. 9 chapters to go!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sorry for the delay with this chapter. Beta had a summer class to keep her busy. It's done now and we're gonna get chapter 14 way sooner to make up for it!

Chapter 13

When Blaine woke up the next morning the first thing he felt was a dull pain in his backside, the second realization was far more pleasant, which was Kurt's warm back pressed against his own. So it hadn't been some elaborate wet dream, he was in Kurt's bed and Blaine felt like he wouldn't be able to get hard again for days, weeks even. As he began to stir a bit more he realized he had been woken up from the sound of Kurt's alarm. So Blaine nudged his bed-mate in the back lightly with his elbow to wake Kurt up. “Kurt, your phone,” he muttered.

Kurt stirred beside him and made some mumbled sound that didn't make any sense, yawned and reached for his phone. Kurt glanced groggily at the time and his eyes snapped open, right, he was suppose to go to work in an hour. Only when he tried to sit up on the bed the burning pain in his ass made it very clear that wasn't going to happen. “Shit, I'm sore as hell,” Kurt swore lightly.

“Likewise,” Blaine mumbled in agreement.

Kurt sighed. He felt tired, worn out and sore all at the same time and he didn't let himself feel guilty as he called work. His boss picked up and Kurt was grateful he truly sounded horrible so it wasn't hard to convince her he was actually sick. Luckily for Kurt his usually honest worth ethic gave her no reason to doubt his sincerity. By the end she sounded sympathetic as she assured him he should stay home and rest and all Kurt could do was thank her and end the call. At the rate this was going, he might have to resort to calling in sick tomorrow as well. “All I'm doing for the better part of the day is staying in this bed,” Kurt muttered.

“Good, I was hoping you wouldn't kick me out,” Blaine groaned.

The pain in his voice got Kurt's attention and he turned over on his side so he was now facing Blaine. He reached out and brushed a free curl out of his eyes, realizing Sebastian had done the same thing to him once and he frowned lightly at the unexpected move. “Are you okay?” he asked with concern.

Blaine smiled lightly, capturing Kurt's hand and kissing it. He knew it was risky to get this tender with Kurt and he saw him tense up to the affectionate display. Blaine dropped his hand and tried to make it seem casual, when in reality; at least for him the whole thing was far from it. “I'm sore and if I had the energy to walk right now I'd be limping. But I think we're equally to blame for the pain I'm sure we're all feeling right now. If anything, fuck it was worth it, did you ever think a threesome would be that good?” Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed lightly and winched from the movement. “No, I did not... I mean I assumed it could... and I need to admit, I kind of figured that was Sebastian's intent last night, with his whole dinner scheme,” Kurt began to explain.

“Really?” Blaine asked in surprise. It was almost alarming, because it meant Kurt hadn't needed much convincing for it to happen.

“Yeah, though in all honesty I never thought you'd go through with it,” Kurt admitted.

“If you had asked me last night I probably would have agreed,” Blaine said softly.

An awkward silence fell between them at the declaration, neither knowing how to respond. Both boys had things they were hiding from one other, for Blaine it was that he was in love with Kurt. The irony was that what Kurt was keeping from Blaine was that he knew that fact, or was trying to deny that it could be true. Because if he let himself begin to accept that Blaine had actual romantic feelings for him, he'd start to feel very conflicted with the two versions of himself. The old Kurt, the naive romantic, wanted to break loose of his prison and accept Blaine with open arms. While the new jaded Kurt, who trusted no one, wouldn't allow any feelings to come into the picture, because Kurt knew he would only get hurt in consequence. As Kurt thought about this, he realized there was a new third part of his personality, which Blaine had caused. Where as much as Kurt wanted to ignore it, there had to be something there, he had felt it when he and Blaine had been together during sex. He had no idea what 'it' was and he was afraid to find out, but more than anything Kurt feared hurting Blaine. 

That if they continued down this path of becoming physical, unlike with Sebastian, the definitions of what they were to each other and what they wanted would begin to blur and meld together. Until the only option would be that they'd have to stop being in each other’s lives and above else, Kurt didn't want that. But now that sex had gone down, he had no idea how to turn things around and move past it.

All the while Blaine began to gather the courage to voice what he was feeling during the long silence. “This is going to make things weird between us isn't it?” he questioned.

Kurt sighed; how to word this properly and not have it look like rejection or make things worse. “I wish I could say with confidence it won't, but it could. I don't regret the three-way because fuck it was good; I mean you were there! But no matter how satisfying it was, now that it's over... I can't help but feel guilty that I joined in on making you change your mind on casual sex. Just like I have reasons for avoiding romantic relationships, you must have your own about not hooking up. This isn't what you wanted to happen, is it Blaine?” Kurt asked reluctantly, hoping he was making sense.

Knowing Kurt well enough now to understand what he was trying to convey, Blaine still squirmed under Kurt's intense gaze. But he wouldn't run from confrontation, he had decided to go through Kurt's bedroom door and have a threesome, now he had to face the aftermath of that choice. If they had any hope of remaining friends, this was no times for lies. “No, it's not, or it wasn't at the start. But Kurt, you need to know something, everything happened last night because I wanted it to. I walked into that room on my own, Sebastian said it was my choice and I made it. Just like when he fucked me, it happened and nothing will change that and honestly... I'm not really sure I'd want change in this instance. Maybe Sebastian was right, it might have been easier if we had just given into temptation and slept together after we kissed that night at Feeling,” Blaine muttered, the 'we' in this case meaning him and Kurt.

Kurt laughed lightly, “I doubt that,” he said, sounding somewhat sarcastic with his reply. In reality he had no idea what he was trying to imply with the answer. “We're adults now, so really who the fuck cares... it was mutual and we enjoyed ourselves. I'm not saying I want it to happen again anytime soon though, I don't think my body could take it, or my bed,” Kurt said.

“Let's try to not let this ruin our friendship then,” Blaine suggested.

Kurt let out another yawn. “Agreed, but for now, all I want to do is go back to sleep,” he muttered as he tried to get comfortable so he could. “As far as I'm concerned, we've earned a day to do nothing but laze about.”

“Wait? Where's Sebastian?” Blaine asked, finally noticing his absence.

“Oh he's probably still crashed in his own room, he left when he was done. I'm glad, it would of been too crowded with the three of us,” Kurt yawned. “Now shut up and let me sleep,” he urged as his voice began to show annoyance. When he was cranky due to lack of sleep it seemed he could manage to get angry with Blaine, despite his nature.

Blaine heard the warning in his voice and he simply chuckled lightly. “Still too tired to cuddle?” Blaine asked playfully, expecting Kurt to say to fuck off.

“Do friends usually cuddle, Blaine?” Kurt asked playfully.

“Probably not, but when has that stopped us before,” Blaine muttered as he scooted over to Kurt and when Kurt didn't protest or move away, he took that as a sign that he was fine with the prospect. Blaine felt guilty for wanting to hold Kurt, but he didn't stop as he wrapped his arms tight around Kurt's waist and pulled him close, so his head rested on Blaine's shoulder.

“Fine, we can cuddle but don't cry to me if I kick you in your sleep. I'm not use to this,” Kurt warned grumpily as he closed his eyes.

Blaine laughed and he couldn't help himself, he kissed the top of Kurt's head. Kurt wasn't his boyfriend; they weren't lovers or even fuck buddies. Blaine had no idea what they really were beyond friends who had become intimate and he made himself stop trying to define everything. Instead he sighed and watched as Kurt's breathing settled down as he went back to sleep. “I love you,” Blaine said softly to Kurt, knowing that the boy in his arms hadn't heard him. _______________________________________________________________________________

It wasn't until much later in the afternoon when hunger and the need to pee finally made Kurt get up from the bed, wincing in pain as he did. Of course he was more sore and worn out from a large amount of sex, so the pain wasn't like what Kurt had come to refer to as 'the incident' with Sebastian. Unlike then when the sex was so rough, frantic and hard that the pain that had resulted, at least for Kurt had been much worse. So he wasn't so badly off this time, but he still ended up limping slightly as he headed to the bathroom. Blaine was still laying in bed and Kurt found no urge to wake him, nor did he care where Sebastian was.

This time Blaine awoke to the sound of running water and when his he made grabbing motions with his hands he felt no warm body beside him. Blaine was alone on the bed yet he knew better than to worry about everything being nothing but a dream by this point. Blaine stood up on the bed, flinching from the small movement and he swore. “Shit, my ass is red raw,” Blaine muttered, way to dive back into anal sex headfirst.

Blaine carefully stretched the aching muscles in his hands and arms, keeping his lower regions as still as possible as he did. Blaine considered getting dressed but he had no idea where his clothes even were. Then he noticed something and a smile spread across his face at the discovery, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt where laid out on Kurt's dresser. Blaine would have preferred to shower before wearing any clothes but he figured joining Kurt in there would have crossed a line. 

Because Blaine did hope they'd be able to recover from their little sexual experience and enough to remain friends without anything getting weird. Blaine's mind gave him a possible solution, maybe the answer was to hook up with Kurt now and then but he wasn't sure yet. Blaine was still on high from last night and once the novelty wore off he might be more willing to listen to reason. When Blaine was no longer naked he braved walking into the living room, or limping rather. Blaine discovered he was the last one in the apartment to get up, finding Sebastian in the kitchen cooking again. At least he was dressed, only in a pair of boxers and an undershirt but it was still something.

Sebastian noticed Blaine's arrival and he glanced back at him with a smug grin. “Morning Blaine, breakfast will be ready soon,” he announced. “Not that it's morning, but fuck the system I say,” he added smugly.

“Now this is surprising, do you usually cook breakfast for your fucks? Even when it's closer to dinner time?” Blaine asked, figuring the usual need to stay proper was pointless now.

“No, because I usually don't fuck guys who I can actually call my friends. So you and Kurt have a special honor there, hope you realize,” Sebastian commented.

“It's everything I've ever dreamed of becoming,” Blaine said sarcastically as he came to sit on the kitchen table, hissing in pain.

“You alright there, Blaine? Did Kurt fuck you after I left or something?”

“No! I'm fine, I'm just sore, and I bet you are too. That was a lot of sex we had last night, what number did we even get to? I lost count at six...” Blaine muttered. Of course they'd taken breaks and drank a few more red bulls but he knew it had been a lot, his pained ass proved it. Not to mention the bruises on his hips, ass and the countless hickeys and bite marks that now covered his body. He was not looking forward to facing Nick and Michael when he got home. Maybe Kurt would lend him some concealer because what he used seemed to do the trick for hiding his sex marks.

“I don't keep count Blaine, but it was a good night and yeah I'm sore from it. It actually will go in my top ten sexual experiences I think, though I'm not saying what number,” Sebastian said as he placed a plate of toast, bacon and eggs in front of Blaine at the table.

Blaine eyed the plate of food; he wasn't sure why Sebastian was still being generous since he had gotten his way already. But Blaine was far too ravenous to care. “Say, can I ask you something?” Blaine began.

“Sorry you weren't better than Kurt, but he's had more experience with me,” Sebastian began to answer before he knew what the question was.

“Oh good lord Sebastian, no, not that! Have you ever noticed Kurt's scar? The one just under his tattoo on his ribs? It looks like a burn mark to me...” Blaine began to mutter.

“Can't say that I have, when he's naked I'm either focused on other things or I don't care,” Sebastian shrugged as he turned off the element and placed the final two plates on the table. Once he added three cups of coffee, he finally sat down and began to eat.

“I'm just trying to think how he got it...” Blaine continued to ponder.

“From a cigarette burn,” Kurt answered casually as he walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of jeans and grey sweater.

Blaine blinked in surprise at Kurt's arrival and how he answering the question truthfully. But the answer only lead to more questions, ones Blaine was reluctant to ask. Sebastian it seemed had no such worry.

“I didn't take you as a smoker, Kurt,” Sebastian said.

“I'm not,” Kurt answered, when neither Blaine or Sebastian asked about it further, a fact he was glad about, he sat down at the table between them. A silence fell over the apartment but only because they were focused on eating. When Kurt had finished most of his meal he sat back in his chair and stretched lightly. “So I'm heading out to run some errands soon, just so you know,” Kurt told them both. When he still felt worn out he needed to get out of the apartment so he could be alone and away from the scene of the crime.

“Are you recovered enough for that?” Sebastian asked as he reached out and pinched Kurt's ass, causing him to hiss in protest.

“Fuck off! If no one grabs my ass I should be fine,” Kurt snarled.

“I think I'll head for home after breakfast,” Blaine said.

“Of course we're having breakfast...” Kurt muttered.

“You still ate it, Kurt,” Sebastian pointed out smugly.

Blaine eyed the both of them, wondering if the pair of roommates sitting down for meals was a usual thing. Despite the insults the scene in front of Blaine almost seemed somewhat domestic. Blaine simply told himself he was still too tired to think properly and he stopped the train of thought.

“Want me to drive you home, Blaine?” Kurt offered.

“Uh... sure I guess,” Blaine replied.

“Seriously guys, this doesn't need to get weird. We had good sex, why get negative about it,” Sebastian muttered as he rolled his eyes.

“I didn't ask for your advice,” Kurt groaned.

“When do I ever need prompting?” Sebastian reminded his roommate.

Kurt finished his coffee and walked back into his bedroom sighing all the way. He wasn't going to have sex with Sebastian for a while as far as he was concerned, or with anyone for that matter. As stubbornly as he kept telling himself he had no regrets, Kurt knew he had crossed a line. One he couldn't jump back over and fix, Kurt wasn't use to have sex partners or friends, especially ones that now overlapped between those two roles. Just as Kurt and Sebastian wouldn't be as close and relaxed with each other like he and Blaine were. Kurt couldn't allow having sex with Blaine to happen again, alone or with Sebastian. If he went that way Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to keep his current life, which he liked and was use to. 

Kurt hated drama and when it seemed to follow him like a shadow, any chance of escape was sought. Kurt knew even by this point when the act was still sinking in, unlike with Sebastian, having casual sex with Blaine wouldn't be possible. No matter what Blaine's feelings for Kurt were, he knew Blaine wanted a boyfriend, not a guy to fuck on occasion. Blaine would want more if they got intimate and Kurt refused to be the one to warp Blaine's mind and values with sins of the flesh. Sin indeed, Kurt didn't fear that his morals or soul was in danger but the dramatic wording fit. Blaine's wanting more wasn't the biggest problem even, it was possible, however small, that Kurt might as well. Which was crazy, Kurt didn't want more than sex, with anyone, even Blaine, he couldn't offer him more. Wasn't that what Kurt had been telling himself for the last five years? 

In the end Kurt concluded if Blaine ever did imply he wanted them to hook-up again, he'd have no choice but to turn him down. How Kurt could do that without offending or worse, hurting his friend seemed impossible. Kurt let out a tired sigh; “This is getting me nowhere,” he grumbled and let it all go, bringing his emotional walls around him. Instead Kurt turned his attention to his bed, while it hadn't actually broken from their sexcapades, the frame and legs had taken some serious damage. Kurt was tempted to make Sebastian pay for half of what the new bed would cost him, since the three-way had been his idea. “Yep, I have to buy a new bed... great,” Kurt groaned. 

Despite sleeping for most of the day he was still sore but that was to be expected. Kurt was an expert shopper and his delicate constitution wouldn't hold him back. So he intended to go shopping for a new bed and maybe spoil himself with a few new outfits for the summer. Like it was some sort of consultation, which was ridiculous because the amazing sex he had experienced last night needed no such thing.

Blaine walked into the room and Kurt instantly saw the sheepish look on his tired but handsome face and all Kurt could do was smirk at him. “How you holding up there trouper?” Kurt asked.

“I'm still among the living, mind you, keeling over from an intense orgasm would be a good way to go,” Blaine joked.

“I bet it's how Sebastian intends to die, when he's like 90... and with a twenty-year-old,” Kurt agreed.

The pair of friends chuckled together, happy to see they were chummy as usual, no matter how many times they'd fucked each other last night. Kurt was grateful for that and he only hoped he and Blaine could deal with this new setback, if being in a three-way could be called that. Kurt walked over and patted Blaine on the shoulder lightly, giving him a weak smile. “Come on Blaine, let's gather up your clothes and I'll take you home,” he told him.

“You're such a gentleman, Kurt,” Blaine teased as he picked up his clothing and took the canvas bag Kurt offered him and stuffed them inside.

“But of course.” Kurt teased back and they both laughed at each other. “We'll be fine, Blaine. I mean my life's already fucked up as it is. This won't make much of a difference,” Kurt assured him.

Blaine nodded, “Yeah,” he agreed, hoping it would become the truth.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Of course stubbornness, even in the most determined individual could only take you so far, so the fact that Kurt and Blaine's relationship now had a sexual aspect, meant something had changed. Now all the pair of friends could do was try their best for that change not to make a negative difference. That was where their inner strength, not to mention their clinging to denial came in handy and had started to work. To where they could move past any awkward moments and still be in each other’s company without it getting too weird. To do so, like when it came to their sexual encounters with Sebastian. They figured it was best to go back to normal fellowship and act like the threesome never happened. Or at least didn't mean as much as it could and never speak of it, to anyone.

When it came to Blaine he was having a harder time putting the three-way behind him, for many reasons. He had barely managed to dodge and avoid his roommate’s questions when he went home the night after and was still limping. Or when he'd stepped out of the shower of course they noticed every sexual mark over his body. Blaine kept any details hidden from them, even Nick who was his best friend but telling him about the threesome was out of the question. 

The trouble was that Blaine didn't want to forget the threesome, at least not completely. Try as he might Blaine couldn't keep the memories of being with Kurt out of his mind, by so much that he wanted it to happen again. The connection that formed between them during sex had been hard to fully understand when it was happening. It felt so right, no Kurt did, his aggressive but still gentle touch, how it felt to be in his arms and vice versa and of course their chemistry during sex was off the scale. The exchange had somehow been sensual and romantic at the same time and Blaine knew as the days passed, such a connection had to be something that didn't happen very often. 

Making Kurt feel good felt so amazing and he couldn't get enough of it and he hadn't, during the three-way Kurt had sure returned the favour. Blaine was also pleased and surprised at his ability to get in a randy enough mind set to be on even grounds with Kurt and Sebastian. Oh right, Sebastian had been there and the whole act had happened thanks to him, because Blaine was too afraid to act on his feelings. Now that the threesome was over, where he and Kurt had agreed not bring it up again, Blaine was facing a side effect. Unlike with his hookup with Sebastian it was proving to be impossible to forget about it and move on. To the point where Blaine had pretty much decided that if he couldn't date Kurt, he could at least sleep with him occasionally. 

There was no telling if Kurt would go for that but for once Blaine refused to shy away, even with it was possibly a horrible idea. Blaine was well aware of that fact but his longing for Kurt bypassed his usual common sense. Blaine had to be with Kurt again and he wanted to them to be alone next time. His admitting to Kurt that he wanted what his friend could offer, even if it was just his body was enough, could also answer a burning question for him. If Kurt turned him down, then it was very likely that rejection would trigger a whole new problem in the young man's already confused mind. That Kurt didn't want to have sex with anyone else, because he was quite satisfied with his current fuck buddy and perhaps they were moving towards becoming something more. Which possibly was beginning to resemble a romantic relationship and the proof was actually real and not in Blaine's head. Blaine was sure if he brought the notion up to the men in question they would of shouted it was pure insanity. 

But Blaine had noticed over the last week, really before that but after the threesome Blaine had become more perceptive. The roommates were so relaxed in each other’s presence and while they still argued, swore and constantly fought it seemed more playful now. Slowly their snarky banter was becoming more flirtatious and to the point where it was turning into more habit than necessity. Back to Blaine's stressing over his friends and what they were to each other and Blaine hoped he could be wrong for once. Because when his theory that Sebastian in Kurt were in deed having sex was proved true, his being right had not been fun.

Kurt on the other hand to everyone but himself, seemed for the most part totally unaffected by the events of the threesome. On the surface he was his normal snarky self, whose views on sex and keeping everything casual hadn't wavered. He never over analyzed or gave any sexual encounter much thought, all had been good and that was enough for him. But just because Kurt knew how to hide his inner conflicts well didn't mean they didn't exist. When Kurt fucked with Sebastian there had never been anything to dismiss, but when Blaine had been thrown in the equation, that was no longer true. Kurt could only cling to denial for so long and it had become a struggle to keep everything berried under his emotional baggage. Kurt didn't know how to deal with sex being more than the physical act, so as usual he just pushed it down. The dangerous side effect in doing this was Kurt had brought it within reach of the hopeless romantic in Kurt. Who was still clinging to life deep within Kurt's subconscious and he wouldn't let go. Whatever 'it' was exactly, if they were any sorts of feelings, a deeper connection, one Kurt feared above all else, he never wanted to find out. 

Yet like Blaine, though in a totally different situation and mind set, Kurt wasn't about to let any of this ruin their friendship. Blaine was well worth the struggles; he was someone Kurt could be more at ease around. Avoidance in this case wasn't anything Kurt wanted to resort to, so it was business as usual for the pair of friends. Where they talked on the phone, text each other and hung out in person like they normally did. It seemed like both were over-compensating and that lead to spending more time together as usual. 

There was no way to Kurt to anticipate that in doing this, he was setting up Blaine with false hope and the dreamer was beginning to resist his being laid to rest. Whenever the moment came when Kurt would become of aware of his error of judgment his relationship with Blaine and what it might become would have to be defined. But for now, ignorance truly was bliss for Kurt Hummel, who had no idea he was leading Blaine on since it wasn't intentional. Since the threesome had happened his inner walls were dropping and Kurt was showing a side to Blaine few encountered. The only hope Kurt would allow himself to have was that Blaine wouldn't bring up their having sex again. So he wouldn't have to turn him down and the day, full of unwanted angst, would never come.

As for Sebastian, the third partner in crime, he was lying low and keeping his distance from both Kurt and Blaine. But Sebastian was never fully gone, he was around and still hung out with them at Feelings and they saw each other now and then, since he was still Kurt's roommate. His absence was noted and when the subject had been brought up Sebastian's answer to Blaine and Kurt was the same and given with no qualms. Sebastian, it turned out, had a new target in his sights and one that was taking up most of his time to nail. This turn of events wasn't anything for the three to complain about and his two friends were enjoying the cocky young man not being around so much. Blaine most of all, who liked having Kurt to himself, while Kurt liked having a much needed extended break from Sebastian. In fact they hadn't slept together since the three way, the angry blowjob two days ago didn't count.

The slight change in their regular lives didn't give any real set backs and it was the usual for the trio of friends. Where getting the chance to be selfish for once, in Kurt and Blaine's instances, felt very freeing. Some things were still the same no matter what difference occurred in their social lives, like the usual clinging to hope or denial. So Kurt had taken up Blaine's offer to meet up after his work shift to go shopping for some clothes without hesitation. Since denial was second nature to Kurt by this point there was no awkward air between them and the pair hand a grand old time. 

All it had taken was for Blaine to admit he needed to beef up his wardrobe and Kurt snapped into action, picking out combos for Blaine to buy. Neither boy realized during their endeavor their tone was flirtatious to the point where they looked like happy boyfriends out on a shopping date.

Unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine had noticed the slight change in their rapport and how it was more relaxed and playful now. He swore every now and then Kurt was actually flirting with him and enjoyed when Blaine dished the attention right back. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he had seen Kurt laugh so much and this easily; he had to be aware of their obvious chemistry. Perhaps their sleeping together opened the door a crack, to where their relationship could move forward and develop. His mind was made up, Blaine had to go for it and take their relationship to another level, even when it wasn't his first choice. 

_'I have to be with Kurt again, no Sebastian, just us,'_ Blaine reaffirmed. If Kurt could only offer his body, what was the point in resisting anymore? Kurt had made it very clear from the start their having sex would be quite acceptable. Sebastian didn't deserve to be Kurt's only sexual partner, Blaine loved Kurt and he could use that emotion to his advantage when it came to sex. He could kiss Kurt in ways his friend had never experienced before, caress his skin and prove how he didn't need to be so detached from feelings. _'I don't just want to fuck Kurt, I want to make love to him,'_

The chance to make his intentions with Kurt be known ended up becoming possible with the best scenario Blaine could of planned for. Because he hadn't done anything to set things up, he chose to take this as a good sign. It wasn't like he was reaching Sebastian's levels when it came to seduction, all Blaine planned to do was let Kurt know he wanted him and would be interested in hooking up again. This was when Kurt's decision to keep sex casual was in Blaine's best interest because he could bring the subject up rather easy. Now the hardest part would be waiting for the right moment and to bide his time until then. To make everything he was secretly bent on possible, he gave his innocent little invitation when they stopped for lunch at the malls food court.

Blaine nonchalantly glanced over at Kurt's attractive figure whose attention was currently on his cell and he let out a quiet breath. Because he was slightly worn out from shopping, the needed recharge meant he didn't have the energy to get worked up and nervous. “So Kurt...” Blaine began, keeping his tone as casual sound as possible. “There’s this music festival that's happening on Saturday. Where a bunch of bands, artists and other music related performances are taking place. It's like a big free outdoor concert, happens every year around this time. So naturally a bunch of us from school are taking part,” Blaine explained.

Checking his bank account to see how his funds were fairing was abandoned as he glanced up at Blaine and gave him an encouraging smile. He had a feeling Blaine was leading up to an invitation and despite Kurt's not liking big crows. He already knew he wouldn't need much convincing on Blaine's part to attend. If anything Kurt welcomed the change up it could bring, his life had become far too predictable lately. “What type of music are you playing, Blaine?” Kurt asked curiously.

The way Kurt had perked up made Blaine's heart begin to flutter but still he managed to keep his excitement under wraps. “I'm doing a mix of things, I'm going to play a few original songs on my keyboard. Then I'm singing with some guys from my school who's in the same program as me,” Blaine explained.

“You know... I've never asked if you were in a band,” Kurt commented.

“I'm not in a band right now, nor have I ever been,” Blaine replied.

“That's quite surprising,” Kurt admitted.

There it was, that flirtatious tone that made Blaine go wild and he let out a throaty laugh in response. This sounded a lot like a conversation Blaine and Nick had about four years ago, back when they were high school seniors. “I don’t know... I considered the idea a few times but nothing came to be,” Blaine explained.

“Ah, well that tends to happen in life... you could join one now,” Kurt pointed out.

“I could... but... I'm too busy trying to figure out what my plans are pending graduation. I love music, every aspect of it, like singing, composing, song writing and performing. When it came time to apply for College I decided to go with composition for my major and see where that might lead. I know it's probably a little too laid back and lacks proper focus but it's been working so far. I find there are so many opportunities music could bring me and I'd be happy with any of them really,” Blaine answered, when he realized he had gotten side tracked. “Sorry I'm not really sure if that answers your question,” he added.

“No, it doesn't but I like listening to you ramble so you don't need to apologize,” Kurt answered with a cute grin.

“If you say so,” Blaine said.

As Kurt kept smiling at Blaine he felt a twinge of jealousy and decided to give honesty a try. “I really envy your limitless talent Blaine... it seems like there's nothing you can't do. Makes me wonder what you must have been like in high school. As for me... no matter how much I loved music or what relief I found, nothing came easy for me. Glee club for the most part was my sanctuary but that too was full of drama,” Kurt grumbled.

Blaine already knew that the past was not a subject Kurt enjoyed sharing, but he still wanted to debunk his theories when it came to Blaine's own experience in high school. The trouble was... could he actually do that; looking for any possible scenarios wasn't coming up with anything he could use to do so. “You don't have to...” he offered instead.

“I'm fine, I'm finding the chance to vent rather good. But let's get back to you... enough about me for once,” Kurt urged.

It was never easy to say no to Kurt and Blaine was fine with sharing details about himself, even when it might seem like he was bragging. “I was in my school's glee club, so was Nick,” Blaine confirmed.

“I bet you were popular there, like everywhere else,” Kurt deduced.

“Yeah, no idea how that happened exactly but I was my clubs lead vocalist,” Blaine admitted sheepishly as he started to blush.

“For how long?”

“From my sophomore to senior year.”

Kurt rolled his eyes at the confession but it was done with amusement and not real annoyance, which still surprised him at times. It didn't take much to conclude that Blaine's life had been so much easier than Kurt's despite their both being gay. Somehow Kurt knew it wasn't that Blaine was just really good at hiding any possible pain and Blaine had admitted as much before. The result of which, or maybe it was the reason why, had to do with Blaine's effortless charm, good looks, golden voice and his giving nature. It was harder for Kurt to stay his usual snarky self when Sebastian wasn't constantly around to make it mandatory. Here was Blaine, nonchalantly slipping through Kurt's inner walls without trying and the usually guarded young man didn't know how to keep him out. 

By this point, where he and Blaine were spending more time together, Kurt wasn't even sure he wanted to anymore. Instead, he was starting to think his best option was to settle in between his clashing personalities, to embrace the old and new. If he ever had any chance of making it in the world and keeping his life as free from stress as possible, he'd have to change tactics. It would do him little good in the competitive and fast paced world of fashion design if he got so pissed off and snarly at every dick and drama queen that he came across. At the same time Kurt knew he'd need his newfound strength, which was due to his inner walls, to remain unhurt and unaffected by the constant reality checks the world kept sending his way. But no matter how open Kurt was becoming over the possibility of easing up a bit, lines still needed to be drawn. 

He wouldn't begin to believe in love, no amount of progress would change his stubborn mind, bringing that part of himself back would only lead to pain and not just his own. Letting his mind wander, when things had become so carefree and uncomplicated finally, was a bad idea right now. “I don't find that the least bit surprising, Blaine. In fact I bet you haven't changed very much since your teenage days,” Kurt teased lightly.

While it was true Blaine hadn't missed the slight change in Kurt's normally jaded exterior over the last week, he was taking the switch up in a different direction that Kurt was aiming for. There were only two possible reasons for his personality switch. One being that Kurt was slowly becoming more at ease around Blaine and the reason meant there was hope for their becoming more than friends. Where Kurt's warnings that he wasn't the dating type were being challenged and in a good way. The second was the less desired explanation for Blaine, was that he'd fully entered the 'friend zone' and there was no prospect of anything romantic happening between them. If the latter was true, that naturally made Blaine wonder why and if the reason was Sebastian. Neither theory discouraged Blaine from returning Kurt's flirtatious teasing with gusto though. “I'll have you know I've changed! It's probably boring subject matter though,” he scoffed.

“A likely story,” Kurt taunted.

Blaine scowled at him; though the illusion was broken by his grinning face, oh he was definitely enjoying this new side of Kurt a great deal. He brought out his phone and began to scroll through his photos. “I can actually prove it, hold on I just need to find.... ah hah, eureka!” Blaine declared.

“Seriously you were born in the wrong fucking century, Blaine,” Kurt muttered as he shook his head.

“Feast your eyes on this Kurt, this is me, back when I was in my junior year of high school. While my clothing style hasn't changed drastically, you gotta admit, there's some difference,” Blaine said as he held his phone out to Kurt for him to take.

Kurt decided to humour Blaine, taking the phone out of his hand and he couldn't help but laugh at what he saw. Just as Blaine had said there was a difference, it wasn't major but Kurt's reaction proved Blaine's case. “Fuck Blaine, how could you ever wear so much hair gel and think it was flattering,” Kurt muttered in disbelief.

“Hey I was sort of sensitive over how out of control my hair gets! It's super baby fine and I was convinced if it didn't have endless amounts of product in it, I'd looked like Medusa...” Blaine began to say in defence. “I just went a bit overboard for a bit there, but I pulled it off still. When I started college I realized it wasn't needed and I brought the amount of gel down to dime size.”

“I suppose it goes with the whole clean cut and classic preppy boy look. As does it match with the whole sweater vest, high ankle cut pants and bow-tie effect,” Kurt replied.

“Oh and what did you dress like in high school then?” Blaine asked, since he doubted Kurt had any photos of his past in his own phone to show him.

Kurt never had any reluctance when it came to talking about fashion, even when doing so contained his past, it was one of his rare safe subjects to bring up. “I'll have you know I was more flashy back then, but I still looked fabulous. For the most part my clothing style hasn't really changed, it's just matured into a more sophisticated but functional look overall. Which, after comparing this version of you to the one you are now, seems to be about the same for you, Blaine. Though I can hardly judge with one example, but the teenage Kurt Hummel would have approved I'm sure,” Kurt informed him.

“A true honour then,” Blaine replied. He stopped himself from asking Kurt any more questions about his teenage years, since it would of been a mood killer. “Wait... what was our conversation about before we took this big detour?” he asked.

“The free concert,” Kurt offered.

“Right right! Sorry! I can never shut up! Anyway to bring it back full circle, have any interesting in going? I mean you've never heard me sing before...” Blaine coaxed.

The lure had been cast out to get Kurt's interest and Blaine was wise indeed to use Kurt's curiosity about what Blaine's singing voice sounded like as bait. He was already sure, like with everything else he did, Blaine's voice was amazing and he let out a sigh. Not that Blaine needed yet another impressive thing added to an already long line of his many talents. But the reason why it was bearable and nothing to feel petty over was to due with how humble Blaine was overall. “I guess I could make an appearance,” Kurt finally answered.

“Great! If you're up for some company Nick, Steph, Michael and a number of my friends and I are heading there together. After our shows over we planned to go for some drinks,” Blaine explained. Because he was watching Kurt's face intently, he noticed how he began to stiffen at the new information and Blaine rolled his eyes. Here was a trait that Blaine found annoying with Kurt, the fact that he had actual faults that Blaine could recognize even in his lovestruck state was a good thing. “Kurt... seriously it's not that big of a deal, you won't be a hindrance. When have I ever made you feel unwelcome?”

The same was could be said for Kurt, who was equally relieved that someone as charismatic as Blaine could still do things that annoyed him as well. “Funny you telling me this doesn't make me anymore relieved.”

“Well honestly I have no idea what to say to that,” Blaine muttered.

“I'm just not good with groups Blaine, it has nothing to do with you... I... it makes me feel alienated. This is what it usually looks like; while everyone else is acting friendly and care free, there I am... scowling on the sidelines. I can never relax enough to unwind and actually come to trust people...” Kurt began to explain.

“Why?” Blaine asked.

“Being around a bunch of people always has a negative effect on me. Either they're saying or doing things that piss me off... or they make me even more aware than usual how fucked up I am!” Kurt blurted out, his voice becoming louder than he had meant. Kurt glanced around the mall and he was glad the slight outbreak hadn't been noticed over the large chatter.

“Don't you trust me, Kurt?” Blaine asked softly.

“... I have no easy one word answer to that question, Blaine.” Kurt began to explain and he hesitated, he was not enjoying the conversation but Blaine deserved the honest answer, or near to as Kurt could go. “I want to trust you...” Kurt continued, _'Probably more than anyone else I know in San Francisco,'_ Kurt thought to himself, but he couldn't admit that out loud, even to Blaine. “... but it's very hard for me to trust anyone, I mean fully. I know you'd never hurt me and that you don't have any hidden feelings for me,” Kurt began and he saw panic flash across Blaine's face and he sighed. “Negative ones,” he quickly added to put him at ease. “But there's always doubt, at the back of my mind, whispering to me that I'm just being delusional. Because the last time I started to trust someone completely, it did not turn out well,” Kurt explained.

“What happened?” Blaine asked quickly, before he could stop himself. Causing Blaine to see Kurt shut off completely, to notice the struggle in Kurt's body language as he fought the urge to push Blaine away. “I'm sorry, don't answer that... I...”

“I wouldn't anyway,” Kurt said with a shrug, showing the topic was closed and done with.

“Fine, but will you at least join me with my friends? If you can handle Sebastian, use that strength in you to tackle this new challenge,” Blaine urged.

“I'll try Blaine, because honestly I'm making a mountain out of a mouse hole,” Kurt muttered.

“You say I'm in the wrong era and I think you mean molehill,” Blaine teased.

“Do you want me to come see you play or not?” Kurt snarled, though his tone was far lighter than when Sebastian edged him on.

“Yes please,” Blaine pleaded lightly and his reward was to see Kurt smile at him and decided, despite the moment of conflict, he still would make his move. __________________________________________________________________________

“Kurt, over here!” Blaine shouted when a familiar well-dressed figure appeared in the crowd of people in front of him. When Kurt had text that he'd arrived, Blaine broke off from his group of friends to go retrieve him. Despite his plans for seduction later that night, which Blaine hated to refer to it as because it almost put him on Sebastian's level. Blaine was glad that Kurt had kept his word in the end and showed up. When Kurt made his way over to where Blaine was waiting, he noticed Kurt was alone. “Thanks for coming, Kurt,” Blaine told him.

“I said I'd come,” Kurt said casually.

“I half expected Sebastian to show up with you,” Blaine declared, wording it that exact way to see what type of reaction he would get from Kurt. To see if the idea that they were becoming more like a couple than casual sex partners, which Blaine couldn't keep from popping up in his mind, held merit.

“He said he might show up at some point, but I have no clue if he will or not,” Kurt replied, his casual tone remaining the same.

Of course Kurt's answer didn't offer any help, if anything it just made Blaine more confused, about everything. Time and time again Blaine had plenty of examples to support over-thinking things was rarely a good idea. So Blaine made all the tension drain from this body and let his usual friendly personality take over as he chatted away to Kurt about what to expect for the event. To Blaine's delight Kurt seemed generally interested and entertained by Blaine's antics, cracking a small smile every once in a while. Blaine's heart began to race at that and he made himself remain calm or he could mess everything up. It wasn't Blaine who ended up changing the easy atmosphere between him and Kurt though. The moment Kurt saw Blaine's group of friends in the distance, there being nine people in total Kurt stiffen up and his body language changed to tense and guarded. “Relax, Kurt,” Blaine whispered soothingly.

“Easier said than done,” Kurt muttered under his breath. “Most of my prior experiences with groups weren't so pleasant,” He added. In reality Kurt was being dramatic, his statement also didn't hold that much truth. Kurt had never faced a big group of people who wanted to beat him into the pavement. But he had endured a whole school full of students who looked at him with cruel stares, whispered snide remarks and snickering as he walked through the hallways and that had almost been worse. Kurt became aware of the fact and made himself loosen up a bit. After all, there was no reason to be so on guard, he was at a free concert not a gang meeting. “Sorry, I'll be alright,” Kurt added weakly.

“Sure you will, cause you got me to pull focus,” Blaine chuckled as he squeezed Kurt's arm lightly before strolling over to where Nick and Stephanie were waving to him.

Time for the beta testing to begin and for his experiment to happen out on the field, Kurt still paused for a second but it was only momentary. Soon a light smile spread across his face as he followed behind Blaine and let his social side out. There only real danger in doing so was the risk of unintentionally uncovering a part of himself while he was too focused on being friendly. One that could break through his emotional walls and make a mess of things, all thanks to emotion. After that had happened the last time that had occurred, back in Blaine's apartment, the idea of having an emotional break down in such a public place was very offsetting. But despite any discouraging facts Kurt didn't back off, he wouldn't get a more perfect place for his new middle ground personality test he figured.

“Hi Kurt, Blaine dragged you along huh?” Nick said in greeting.

“It didn't take that much arm twisting, I admit getting to hear Blaine sing was the hook shot,” Kurt replied.

“He won't disappoint, Blaine knows how to bring it on stage,” Nick assured him.

“You on your own then? Where's Sebastian?” Stephanie asked innocently.

Blaine groaned lightly at the question and he peaked over at Kurt to see what his reaction was. This time it was hard to read his face, as Kurt was well hidden behind his barriers at the moment.

Kurt wasn't really sure how to answer; he had no qualms about telling guys to fuck off when he didn't want to answer their questions. But with women, or at least genuinely kind ones like Kurt assumed Stephanie was, he was at a loss. This was why he had managed to live a whole year with Julie as his roommate, her bitchiness made her easier to deal with. “He's off somewhere, I honestly have no idea what he does during the day. Well aside from guys, sure doesn't have a regular job,” Kurt answered.

“Oh yeah, he's your roommate now huh?” Stephanie commented.

“Amazingly enough yes, but I can deal with him pretty well,” Kurt told her with a smirk.

Blaine didn't like where the current conversation was going, more so because as usual it had no real definition, held no clear answers, to anything regarding Sebastian and Kurt's relationship. “So there's a bit of time before the show starts,” Blaine interrupted.

“Need some help setting up things?” Kurt offered.

“Uh...” Blaine said and he glanced over at the stage where his music major buddies had the set up well underway. “... thanks Kurt, but we've got it covered.” he finished. “Next up is the sound check,” he explained.

“Blaine, get over here! You can flirt later,” One of Blaine's friends teased.

Blaine ignored the comment, since he wasn't about to blush in front of Kurt, or give his friends any satisfaction, since they were naive to Kurt and Blaine's whole dynamic. Blaine still hadn't told any of his friends, even Nick about the threesome, because some things were too personal to share. “Sorry I should go...” Blaine began to apologize.

“It's okay Blaine, I'm fine on my own,” Kurt assured him.

“What did you think we'd ditch you to go make out or something?” Nick accused.

“Isn't that what you heteros do most of the time?” Kurt teased, there being no hint of annoyance in his voice.

Merely saying that Blaine was enjoying this more playful side of Kurt was quite the understatement, one that seemed to come out when Sebastian wasn't around to set his tempter off. It didn't take long for Blaine to realize his friend was handling the current situation rather well. No one beside himself, who almost had made it his job when it came to studying Kurt's personality, would notice the change. Unlike before, Kurt also wasn't fully exposed to the point where Blaine found the difference shocking and he was glad for it. It meant that Kurt could manage to be more out going and less jaded when he tried.

No matter how much confidence in his own ability Kurt was gaining, or how he could force himself to act when he gave the effort. The fact that his attempts in trying to be witty enough to make jokes and comebacks were giving him rewards, felt oddly satisfying. So did Stephanie’s and Nick's breaking out in to amused chuckling from his attempts at humour.

The real test for the usually guarded young man came when Stephanie casually stepped up to Kurt and slipped her am in the crook of his elbow without any warning. Because he didn't feel threatened or out of place, Kurt flashed her a superior yet still playful grin in response to the move. As soon as she saw no resistance Stephanie began to lead him off and away from Nick and Blaine, who were the ones to look confused. “Blaine, I'm borrowing Kurt for a bit, sorry boys,” She informed her boyfriend and friend.

“It's not like I own him,” Blaine called out with a laugh.

“What about me?” Nick shouted.

“Keep Blaine company while your girlfriend does the same with me,” Kurt taunted as he looked back at them both, not bothering to stop.

The pair of abandoned boys could only watch as Stephanie and Kurt disappeared into the crowd and out of sight and they didn't feel like chasing after because that would seem too clingy. That being said Blaine was still surprised and he had no idea what Kurt was like around women, or anyone for that matter when Blaine wasn't with him to observe. That was the root of his unease, because there was no telling what this new team up with Stephanie, a girl that knew a lot about Blaine, could bring. Nick it seemed was equally clueless and chose to share his unsure state wit his best friend, who would understand his trepidation.

“Should we be worried?” Nick asked.

“Depends, how much have you told her about me?” Blaine asked himself.

“What about what you've told her, when you were drunk,”

“Oh fuck...” Blaine muttered.

Blaine's use of profanity was the first eye opener that he was keeping something from his friend, since he rarely swore unless he was really angry. It made Nick wonder if Kurt was influencing him and why. It was time to get to the bottom of things on the Blaine and Kurt front. “Now that we're alone, mind telling me why you're so giddy? Did something happen between you and Kurt?” Nick pressed as he followed Blaine over to the stage.

What Blaine really wanted to do was ignore Nick and his personal query but he knew from past experience that never worked. Oh well, at least he'd still managed to keep the three-way from being exposed, so that was something. “If I had any hope in thinking I could say nothing and have you believe me... I wouldn't answer you,” Blaine grumbled.

“So you two aren't dating or anything like that?” Nick said.

“No! If we were, do you I think I would be able to shut up about it? Kurt doesn't want a boyfriend, or at least not me,” Blaine said.

“I know Sebastian comes into this somehow. So what is it this time?”

“I really don't want to talk about it Nick,” Blaine warned.

“That's kind of scary Blaine, that's not like you so just... tell me, are you okay?” Nick asked with genuine concern.

“Let's just say I got a glimpse of something I really want and can't have and it's been hard to cope. To the point where I'm re-thinking some of my life choices,” Blaine explained cryptically.

But Blaine wasn't very good when it came to coding information enough to mask the hidden meaning. “You dog, you did have sex with Kurt! I knew it!” Nick laughed as he slapped Blaine hard on the shoulder. “And you're totally going back for more.”

Blaine shushed Nick loudly, because if their other friends got wind of their conversation or worse, they teased him about it in front of Kurt, his plans would fall flat and he'd fail. “I'm not confirming anything you're suggesting. Can we just... drop it?” Blaine begged.

Nick nodded; realizing it was a bad location to try to pry something so personal from Blaine anyway. “Okay fine, I'll help you set up instead,” he offered.

When it came to Kurt and his newfound situation he was reminded that finding himself in the company of women could be far more enjoyable than dealing with men. Not that he was about to jump ship, the whole reason girls were so easier to befriend was because wanting sex, or forming romantic feelings wasn't possible. Stephanie was nothing like the bitches he'd faced on campus, she was sweet and fun to be around. He was actually wanting to exchange information so they could get to know each other, whether that opened him to super personal questions or not. “So when did you meet Nick and Blaine?” Kurt asked her, choosing to go with a safe topic to start off with.

“At the start of my freshman year at USF, didn't take long for me to run into Nick on campus. He caught my eye right away and when he finally noticed me, his attempts to flirt were so cute and we just sort of clicked. So when Nick asked me out I said yes and the rest is history, we've been dating ever since,” Stephanie explained.

During her little story Kurt just nodded as he listened intently, when deep down he found it amazing that relationships could be that easy. Where two people liked each other, admitted it and started to date and everything was peachy keen.

“As for Blaine, I met him the same day I met Nick... since he and Blaine were pretty inseparable, they've got a pretty nice bromance going on. I didn't mind that, Blaine's so great and I never felt jealous or left out, I was included in their little clique from the start. Actually me coming into the picture didn't really change their dynamic, guess that happens when they've known each other for nearly a decade. Now that I think about it, Blaine didn't start to gravitate away from us until Sebastian showed up... well and you of course, Kurt,” Stephanie continued, giving him a playful wink.

There it was then, Kurt wasn't a fool so he knew there was bound to be some underlining teasing about him and Blaine. Because they were both gay, good friends and let's face it, widely attracted to each other physically, he had expected it. What he found surprising was how minimal the teasing felt and Kurt could tell she was more playfully jesting him. That made Kurt fight the urge to brush her off and stop the conversation before it could become trying for him. “Well the same goes for me, I didn't have anything that could be described as a social life before I met Sebastian... and Blaine,” he admitted.

Stephanie's sweet smile wavered for a moment, proving she was have an inner battle with her morals, another pleasant surprise for Kurt to encounter.

“What's on your mind?” Kurt urged.

“Oh um... well I'm not sure if I should ask you this Kurt... Blaine said you're a very private person. So you can just ignore me if you don't-” she began to explain nervously.

There was just no helping it, Kurt was in far too deep to resist Stephanie's charm, as he looked at her affectionately it was enough of a struggle not to cuddle her. Before getting to spend a week with Mercedes, Kurt had forgotten how much he missed having a close female friend. One he could gossip, hang out with and where things like sex or emotions, like he had touched on before, wouldn't fuck things up. “Yes I'm private but more so about my past, so you can go ahead and ask me... I can't guarantee I'll answer. But I won't be offended,” he assured.

“What's the deal with you three? I'm only asking because I don't want to make any wrong assumptions. I already know that just because you're gay doesn't mean Sebastian and Blaine are anything but your friends. But the one thing I hate the most is spreading rumours and if I asked around that might happen by mistake,” Stephanie asked.

Kurt didn't get angry at the question, the same one he had been dreading, and instead he broke out laughing. “Oh honey, we are so becoming friends,” he declared.

“Goodie! I mean I've secretly wanted a gay best friend of my very own and I can't have Blaine. He's Nicks and it wouldn't be healthy in our relationship to share him between us,” Stephanie exclaimed with delight.

“So if I were straight, I'd be rejected?” Kurt teased.

“Funny.”

Despite the easy way out of the question with the change in conversation, Kurt for once felt like he could give an honest answer. Wanting to see what that might feel like, Kurt went with it because he was curious if saying it out lout would make it true enough for Kurt's inner self to shut up. “Seeing as how we're friends now, I guess I'll answer your question. Since you asked so nicely... only go easy on me because being honest is still new ground to cover. My usual reaction to when people usually ask me questions is for me to tell them to fuck off,” Kurt admitted.

“Being a girl doesn't mean I don't want to do that at times and sometimes I do. Girls can be far more cruel than guys, trust me.”

“If you say so but back to boys for now... first with Sebastian, we're not a couple, not in any way but we are having casual sex,” Kurt told her casually.

“Really?” Stephanie asked as her eyes lit up in excitement.

“Sorry I'm not giving you the juicy details, I'm not that kind of gay friend,” Kurt sassed.

“Darn, okay so you're just as one would say 'friends with benefits' then?” Stephanie replied.

“More like fuck buddies, simply sex with no strings attached, where neither of us wants more and are fine with using each other for pleasure,” Kurt confirmed.

“What's that like?” Stephanie pressed.

“Well the sex part is good... and almost makes up for having to deal with the prick. Now onto Blaine... we're just friends, despite our obvious attraction to one another. But that's all I can offer him and sometimes I worry it's not enough for Blaine,” he explained with a tired sigh.

“So just fuck him again on your own, that should keep him happy,” A voice behind them, one that had a familiar smug tone to it, said.

At the sound of that jarringly smooth voice Kurt's reaction was to groan, of course it had been too long since Sebastian had popped out of no where and made Kurt want to punch him in the face. Ignoring his comment, which wasn't easy since it pretty much told how he'd slept with Blaine and not on his own, Kurt didn't bother to look his way in acknowledgement. “And the self absorbed prick finally makes his arrival like I knew he would,” Kurt called out to no one in particular.

“Glad you missed me, Kurt,” Sebastian commented.

“Oh yes I count the seconds until I see your stupid meerkat face,” Kurt muttered in annoyance. “Sorry about this,” Kurt said to Stephanie.

“Oh no, Nick's right, your guys banter is very entertaining. Besides, even though I know Sebastian forgets my presence I've seen it before at Feeling,” Stephanie informed them.

“What about your new sexual conquest?” Kurt asked.

“Fucked him last night, and this morning.”

“Was he worth it?”

“More or less, why? Jealous since we haven't fucked for a week?”

“Has it been that long?” Kurt answered mockingly.

Stephanie, who had been forgotten during Kurt and Sebastian's exchange, suddenly stepped in front of them. “Sorry to break it up boys but if you're done doing whatever the hell this could be called. I just got a text from Nick, Blaine and the others are ready to play. You did say you wanted to hear him sing Kurt, remember.”

“Why are you with a chick, Kurt? Decided to switch teams?” Sebastian asked as he eyed Stephanie.

“Oh for fucks sake Sebastian, learn to let up a bit, this is Stephanie, yah know, Nick's girlfriend...” Kurt explained.

“Nick's the straight one right? With a face and body that deems to be fuckable by my standards despite his preference to go for pussy,” Sebastian asked.

“Were you dropped on your head as a child?” Kurt shouted.

“Don't worry Kurt, I have three older brothers so I'm use to douchebaggery,” Stephanie declared as she pushed past Sebastian to head back towards the stage.

“Now her, I like,” Kurt commented with approval as he watched her strut off like a model in front of them. __________________________________________________________________________

“Did Stephanie really call Sebastian a douche-bag?” Blaine asked through his barely controlled laughter. He followed Kurt down the hall to his apartment, who was helping him haul back his sound equipment after the show.

Kurt laughed, “Yes, it was glorious, I think I'll keep her,” Kurt declared. When he saw Blaine scrunch his face up in amusement he sighed. “I don't mean literally, I have no intention to lock her up in my closet, Blaine!” Kurt muttered.

“I know that!” Blaine laughed.

When they reached their destination Blaine quickly opened the front door up and they stepped inside, unloading their heavy burden on the floor instantly. Kurt let out a light groan, was he imagining things or was the lack of sex making him stiffer. “You were amazing on stage Blaine, just like I knew you would be,” Kurt admitted with a smirk.

Blaine grinned at Kurt widely, the compliment, which Blaine knew was genuine, gave him the opening he had been hoping for. The fact that after the concert Sebastian had gone up and started to shamelessly flirt with one of Blaine's gay classmates and in result, the pair ditching everyone to head off on their own, was another good sign in Blaine's books. Armed with these two things, Blaine, for a rare occurrence, chose to make a very bold mood. He walked over to Kurt and suddenly leaned in close on Kurt's gorgeous face and kissed him.

Kurt had been caught too off guard to react the kiss at first, except as it usually was, doing the right thing when Blaine's mouth was on his wasn't easy. This kiss was different from any their had shared before. It was tender and soft and it made Kurt want more, more than he was willing to admit he wanted. Blaine's hand cupped the side of Kurt's cheek as he pressed his lips to Kurt's, slowly opening his mouth. When Blaine ended the kiss and pulled back just enough to see Kurt's eyelids flutter open and Kurt had to remember to breath. _'Oh fuck, he's going to do it,'_ Kurt thought with alarm.

“Why don't you stick around, Kurt,” Blaine suggested as he took hold of the back of Kurt's neck with his hands and pulled him close for another kiss.

This time Kurt knew he couldn't ignore the warning signals going off in his mind, it would be so easy to just give in and sleep with Blaine. Only reminding himself that if he did, Kurt would be giving Blaine false hopes, something he didn't deserve, made him stop. So Kurt finally did the thing he was dreading, he leaned back from Blaine, pulling their mouths apart and got ready to tell him, hating himself at that moment. “Blaine no, I'm sorry, this can't happen,” Kurt whispered.

Blaine froze from the unexpected rejection and he couldn't hide it from Kurt, who had no idea how to deal with hurting Blaine again. _'This is why all feeling do is fuck things up!'_ Kurt cried out in his mind in frustration. He didn't miss the irony that the act of Kurt turning Blaine's proposition down, because he wanted to remain his friend, could be the very thing to tear them out of each other’s lives.

“Why not? I'm not expecting anything but sex, Kurt...” Blaine began to assure.

“Don't you fucking dare, Blaine. Do not give up on love for me,” Kurt hissed at him in anger.

Blaine was starting to get angry too, he threw his hands up in the air in frustration and stormed off and away from Kurt, who could only watch him to pace back and forth in front of him. “I thought you didn't believe in love?”

“I don't, but you do. I can't be the reason Blaine; I couldn't handle the pressure it would bring. You're not cut out for having casual sex with anyone, me most of all. Nothing good would come of it, fuck... I mean yes the sex would be good, incredible even. But after it's over... no, it wouldn't work,” Kurt told Blaine, trying to explain himself without revealing too much.

“You think you know me so well, what if my mind change has nothing to do with you?” Blaine challenged.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and looked him straight in the eye. “Try to tell me it doesn't,” he pushed. When Blaine could only look at him helplessly he nodded at Blaine, not enjoying being right in the least. “You see, this isn't what either of us wants, Blaine. So I'm sorry, but I can't have sex with you. It will destroy our friendship. Though I know me turning you down like this might be a deal breaker for you. So if you can't keep being my friend because of this, I'll understand and I'll go through that door and walk out of your life,” Kurt offered indifferently, but on the inside his mind was screaming. _'Don't you fucking dare tell me to go for good Blaine, I don't want to loose you,'_

No matter what Blaine said he'd end up loosing, either the chance to ever be anything more to Kurt than a mere friend. Or to loose the young man he had come to love with all his heart completely from his life. As hard as it would be to be around him after being shot down, Kurt was doing it because he cared. Blaine wouldn't even let himself begin to think if Blaine wasn't what he wanted, what did Kurt want, or who. Instead he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, fighting back the emotions risking coming to surface. “I won't let you walk out of my life Kurt, sorry but you're stuck with me.”

“So we'll keep doing what we're doing, we'll move past this and remain friends?” Kurt asked weakly.

Blaine nodded; taking Kurt's hand for a moment and squeezing it. “Yes,” he simply answered.

Kurt let out a large sigh of relief. He knew it was stupid but he leaned in and kissed Blaine, deciding to give him something very special, for being so generous. For the first time Kurt actually fully dropped his emotional walls and kissed Blaine like the teenage romantic in him would have. The kiss started out light as Kurt lightly pressed their lips together and then he got bolder. Without meeting any force the romantic in him crawled out and fully took over. By the time Kurt got back in control to end the kiss, the look on Blaine's face was hard to watch. “Okay that was probably the worst fucking thing to do when I just told you no, Blaine. So before you judge me, get angry, hurt or confused, let me explain,” Kurt pleaded softly.

Blaine at first could just gape at Kurt in surprise and he finally forced himself to nod in reply. “Okay,” he stuttered, his voice barely a whisper.

The simply gesture of reaching out to run his hand down Blaine's shoulder might of seemed innocent enough, but to Kurt, it meant a great deal. “That was my first kiss Blaine, which I willingly gave to you...”

“But you've-” Blaine began to protest but was silenced by Kurt's finger covering his lips.

“It was my first real kiss, the one that my teenage self dreamed of having five years ago, the one I should have gotten. But it wasn't, my first kiss was stolen from me in an act of hate so this is me, taking it back. I've never left myself fully open for any kiss I've gotten or gave, not with you or even Sebastian. But for the kiss I just gave you... I did and I'm sure you noticed the difference,” Kurt explained.

“Yeah... I did...” Blaine confirmed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I can't be your boyfriend Blaine, if that's even what you want from me and if I'm wrong... I'm sorry if that makes me seem presumptuous. You deserved to be loved and not to be used just for sex, I can tell you want real intimacy in your life. You need to be loved and you deserve to be with someone who can offer you everything you want. That person isn't me and I'm sorry but I still can't bring myself to say why that is...” Kurt continued but when it got to the part where he'd have to give a reason, he couldn't. Kurt's lips began to tremble and his body was shaking under the strain of trying to hold himself together for Blaine's sake.

It took seeing Kurt's pitiful state for the compassionate side of Blaine to react, but he was still effected enough for a tear to run down his cheek. How could he of been so selfish, loving Kurt didn't mean he had the right to expect anything from his friend. No matter how close they had become Blaine knew nothing about Kurt's past or why he was so against things like love and emotions. He had been blinded by love and now it was his turn to be as gracious as Kurt was trying to be, despite his obvious emotional baggage. So Blaine wouldn't allow himself to wallow in misery over being turned down and he brought his and Kurt's foreheads together to touch. “Thank you Kurt, it might not be the answer I was hoping for... but... I appreciated what you're trying to do for me. But stop, I can't stand seeing you go through so much pain,” Blaine said softly.

“Same here,” Kurt breathed in agreement.

“I uh... you'd better go... I still need some time to adjust to all this. But don't think for a second that this is the end of our friendship. If we can deal with being in a threesome with Sebastian, then we can cope with this,” Blaine said with an awkward laugh, using humour as defence mechanism.

Laughter could be used in many circumstances and like Blaine; Kurt chose to use it now to break tension and mask what he truly felt. Only trying to be funny didn't help this time, Kurt was too pissed off at himself and the world. Why the fuck hadn't he met Blaine instead of Travis back then, why was his becoming strong enough to survive and leave Lima mean he would have to reject someone like Blaine. Maybe love was real; it was still something Kurt could never embrace because he knew it would break him.

His emotional walls couldn't endure the stress and risk of heartache being in love would bring, if he were to bring that side of him back to life. It would be impossible to keep himself together and Kurt would end up breaking Blaine's heart, either by accident or on purpose so Blaine could accept they wouldn't work. That intense need for love that Kurt had once felt was so terrifying to him now, he couldn't loose himself in such a way, and he didn't have the ability. Any thoughts that this meant Blaine’s drunken love confession was real weren’t considered either. As soon as Blaine had asked Kurt to leave he felt equally relieved as when Blaine had added they would remain friends. There were too many examples in Kurt's short life to prove that daring to hope only brought let down and heartache. “That's a good idea... first one I've listened to in a long while. I'll go and you can call me when you're ready to see me again,” Kurt said as he walked to the door. “If you reach that point...” he added weakly.

“I will, this isn't goodbye, Kurt,” Blaine assured. _'I hope there's never a time when I don't want to hear your flawless voice or see gorgeous face, Kurt,'_ Blaine thought to himself sadly. But he didn't voice it.

Blaine watched as Kurt gave him a silent nod, smiling at him as he turned around and suddenly Blaine wanted to say more. But Kurt left the apartment in a rush, slipping out the door and Blaine lost the chance, not that he had really tried. He couldn't do it, no more than he could be brave enough to ask Kurt if the reason for turning him down wasn't due to whatever had happened in the past. That Kurt already had the thing he wanted, the person who suited his new current lifestyle and what Kurt had become. Where things weren't so complicated and worked for the better, and that his name was Sebastian Smythe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have gotten a new beta for this story, so from now on chapter updates should be sooner. My past beta is awesome but school is just keeping her too busy. Thanks for all the readers that have kept reading and things should be quicker now! 
> 
> Oh and you probably notice this chapter has the proper dialogue tags. Back when I started this fic I had no idea I was doing those wrong. So from now on I'll have them proper and I will go back and fix the already posted chapters. But not for a while, once the whole fic is posted my beta and I plan to go over the first 13 chapters and fix those. 
> 
> For the song, italic is Kurt singing alone, bold is Sebastian singing alone. Underline is the pair singing together.

Chapter 14

Come Sunday morning, Kurt found himself taking part in the ritual that was known as the walk of shame. Though the statement held little resemblance to Kurt's current situation (as he was driving not walking) nor did he feel anything that could be described as shame about last night. The only thing that related him back to the sexual slang term was Kurt ended up having a one-night stand yesterday. Now as he returned home in the early hours of the day, he found himself wondering if he had been in his right mind. After having to live through turning down Blaine's sexual advances Kurt went straight to Feeling. He hadn't gone there to get horribly drunk, no, Kurt had a whole different idea of how he wanted to turn the night around. Instead he went out on the dance floor and found what he had hoped to find, or rather whom. He'd been perusing Kurt for the last couple of nights and so far Kurt had given him little encouragement to continue. From the word of mouth around the club Kurt discovered the guy was as picky as he was handsome with his sexual conquests. Kurt was flattered by the attention but felt no real need to sleep with him, until then. So Kurt jump-started his interest by coming over and kissing him full on the mouth without warning. Just as he had assumed it would, the guy, who's name turned out to be Alex, was quick to get into the flow of things. What came next was for both boys to heading back to Alex's apartment to fuck each other’s brains out for the remainder of the night. By the time they were done, it was so late (or early) Kurt took his offer to crash at his place. The sex was good, Kurt was relieved to discover, but Alex moves were nowhere comparable to Sebastian's sexual talents.

When Kurt finally made it home he stopped in front of the door, Sebastian's car was still in its parking space, but that meant nothing. But Kurt knew any hopes even little ones such as Sebastian not being home to notice his absence, rarely came to anything. As he opened up the door and stepped inside Kurt was ready to ignore Sebastian if he appeared. At first there was no sign of him and Kurt got foolishly optimistic as he headed to his bedroom. The second he stepped inside and discovered Sebastian there, lying on his bed and looking through Kurt's design sketchbook, he just sighed. He normally would have risen to bursts of anger and kicked Sebastian out with loud profanity; but what was the use? That was the exact reaction Sebastian would be hoping for and Kurt wasn't about to humour him.

“You're alive, I don't have to call the cops to put out a search warrant now,” Sebastian commented, not even bothering to look at Kurt when he addressed him.

“Your concern is heart warming, but makes little impact. Considering how you often don't come home for days on end. Oh how I love those days,” Kurt replied, his voice becoming obviously sarcastic at the right points.

“But you're not me Kurt. And unlike myself, you've never been gone out for a full night since moving in here. So is Blaine the one to blame and who's all sore and sated now?”

Again, Kurt felt the urge to get snarky and defensive, but as time went on he was loosing the urge to blow up around Sebastian. “Blaine and I did not hook up last night,” Kurt growled as he began strip his clothes off and put on a new outfit. The fact that he had an audience (because of course now Sebastian was bothering to look at him) didn't faze him. Since they'd become roommates, there were few boundaries considering nudity, if any at all. What was the point when they were fucking? It made things far easier to just walk into the bathroom, and never react to seeing each other with their clothes off.

“Really? Does that mean you finally fucked someone besides the two of us? Or did you get boned bottom style?” Sebastian asked, his interest in the discussion picking up.

No matter what progress had been made when it came to dealing with Sebastian Kurt couldn't stop himself from giving a classic eye-roll. Sure he was as intrusive as usual but sex was just sex, so Kurt found no reason to evade the question, or to lie. This was another side of Kurt's new middle ground personality. He didn't intend to become all passive and chummy with Sebastian in any degree. But he figured giving less of a rise from his roommate’s taunting was a good idea, it was less tiresome. If Sebastian ever went too far he'd hold none of his anger back though. “I did, not that it's any of your business,” Kurt answered.

“I'm impressed, Kurt,” Sebastian started.

Kurt groaned as he finished zipping up his fly on his pants. “Don't be....” he pleaded.

“What, did it suck or something? Told yah I'd be hard to live up to.”

“The sex was good, great even. And before you ask, he didn't surpass your skills,” Kurt muttered.

“Surprised you'd admit that; what's up with you? You've changed,” Sebastian said as he stood up and pressed himself up against Kurt's body. Who surprised him yet again by not swearing at him to fuck off. Sure Kurt rarely showed any resistance when Sebastian touched him, but he also usually didn't bother to react at first. It took Sebastian hitting his sweet spots to get Kurt turned on enough to get in the spirit of things. Not this time, in this instance Kurt ended up kissing Sebastian before he could; his hands getting busy at the same time. “What the fuck's gotten into you?” he demanded.

“You know what? You're a fucking hypocrite Sebastian. What? I'm supposed to just stand here and let you grope me?” Kurt asked sarcastically. “But I'm surprised you've noticed any difference in me; since we haven't fucked in a week,” Kurt said seductively.

“I'm starting to worry for my safety, that my roommate is a schizo.”

“You're not in any danger of me going crazy and murdering you, if you were it would have happened a long time ago. No, I'm just... testing the waters... trying to come up with a happy medium with how I react to the world. I already know what I've become works well for the idiotic, ignorant and hateful, but for the few people who aren't out to piss me off, you're not included in that lot, it's hardly wise. I'm just trying to make it so I don't lash out or want to run, it's exhausting. Don't worry though, there's no risk in me becoming all sappy with you,” Kurt assured him.

“Good, I'm not sure if I like this new Kurt Hummel any better,” Sebastian muttered. But then Kurt made him a bit more open to the idea, as he suddenly opened up his fly, pulled his cock out and set to giving him a blowjob. “Fuck!” he shouted.

Kurt's ploy to shut his roommate up and distract him from questioning about Kurt's one-night stand was going the way he hoped. Sebastian for once didn't bother to try to talk during sex, even if it was just oral this time. That meant that Sebastian was changing a bit too, they both were, at least considering how they dealt with each other. But unlike with Blaine and Kurt's relationship, neither of them bothered to care what those changes were. Because no matter what was happening between them they knew feelings were not in the equation; at least romantic ones.

After Sebastian reached orgasm, unlike his fuck buddy hoped, he hadn't forgotten the new information pertaining to Kurt. “So why did you look for new action now? Did you catch feelings, Kurt? Why else wouldn't you fuck Blaine? I could tell last night he was horny for you. Did he proposition you at least? Should I expect him to be weepy now and want to cry on my shoulder?” Sebastian asked, not giving Kurt any time to answer any of questions he listed off.

Kurt was already beginning to regret showing any decorum when it came to Sebastian. There were far too many questions that were too personal and Kurt didn't want to answer a single one. “Fuck off Sebastian, I just gave you good head. Try to show some gratitude!” Kurt barked in anger as he stormed out of his bedroom and into the kitchen.

Sebastian just laughed; Kurt didn't realize that by not answering a single question confirmed the answer to each one was probably yes.

“Fine, hide everything as usual. I actually don't give a fuck about your life choices. Just fess up about Blaine; I need to know if you two broke up,” Sebastian demanded as he followed Kurt into the kitchen.

“He's not my boyfriend, Sebastian!” Kurt hissed in anger.

“But is he still your friend?”

“Yes!” Kurt snarled. Kurt didn't bother to give any more details on the matter. For one thing he wasn't sure how Blaine had really reacted to the shut down. Kurt was sure their exchange afterwards was genuine and that they would get through it and remain good friends. But Kurt wasn't stupid; he knew that telling Blaine no (the opposite of what he wanted to hear) must have hurt. If only Blaine knew that Kurt wasn't the person he should want, it would be easier to recover from the whole ordeal.

Sebastian was bored with the conversation and decided to let the subject drop. Sebastian watched as Kurt amazingly stuck around and started to make something for a late breakfast. He smirked at Kurt, this was just the opportunity he'd been hoping for and for once sex wasn't involved. 

“Okay onto the next item of business then,” he announced, bringing out his cellphone.

“Now what?” Kurt grumbled.

“If you hadn't been out fucking some guy... wait, who was it?” Sebastian asked, remembering he'd left one question out.

“Just some guy from Feeling. Who I'm sure you've done already,” Kurt muttered.

“Gonna withhold the name then? Was he ugly or something?”

Kurt sighed; he knew there was no point in dodging the question. Sebastian was in one of his annoying stubborn moods. The easiest way to get him to shut up would be to give him what he wanted. “He's very hot and quite selective with his hook-ups apparently. Before you get bitchy about it, his name’s Alex...” Kurt began and he realized he never caught the guy’s last name, not that it mattered.

“Alex, let's see... I've fucked a few Alex's in my time. As for any who are Feeling regulars... tall, body of an Adonis, but not an over-beefed one? Has some sort of tribal tattoo on his leg, forget which one though. With light mocha skin; sleek black hair; decent cock size?” Sebastian began to list.

“And we have a winner,” Kurt confirmed.

“Not bad Hummel. Did you top or bottom?”

“We did both. And before you rudely ask.... I didn't keep track so I have no idea if one of us did more than the other,” Kurt answered.

“What were we talking about before?” Sebastian asked.

Another eye roll, this had to be one of the longest conversations between Kurt and Sebastian to date. One that hadn't been cut short from an argument breaking out; Sebastian's getting bored and walking off; or the usual culprit, sex. Not having any sensual contact for a week was beginning to look like a bad call. While seven days wasn’t that long it seemed for them it was getting to be. 

Still, Kurt was trying to readjust his life a little and he felt no real urge to stop the talk. “Something about business?” he offered with a casual shrug.

Since Sebastian wasn't trying to change himself at all he didn't notice Kurt's shifting to be more agreeable. When he got his way as usual Sebastian let out a bored yawn. He sat down on the couch and leaned over the back end where he could face Kurt sitting at the table eating his meal. “Right, man talking when there's no sex is sure tiresome,” Sebastian complained.

“You could just shut up?” Kurt suggested.

“I actually have something of interest to say; though every word out of my mouth is pure gold. But if you'd stuck around at Feeling last night you might have noticed something. Every year around this time they hold a competition of a musical type,” Sebastian began to explain.

“If it's something to do with drag-queens there is no way in hell I'm participating!” Kurt warned loudly.

“Don't flatter yourself Kurt. No, it's a duet show down. This year’s subject is sexual tension.”

“I bet every year has something to do with sex,” Kurt interrupted.

“Of course, but you gotta admit, that's something we're experts at.”

“Are you suggesting we enter?” Kurt asked in surprise.

“I wouldn't bring it up if I wasn't. Come on, I know you like to put on a good show. ‘Sides, the winner gets a five hundred dollar tab at the bar. The catch is you have to choose a song that no one knows. So you can't use a songs popularity to win votes. I've already found one that's perfect for us too,” Sebastian told Kurt.

“If we were to enter, and I'm not saying yes, what would that entail? Because for me to accept I have terms,” Kurt said.

“It's in two weeks, so plenty of time to work things out. There's nothing else to tell, this isn't Nationals,” Sebastian said.

Without bothering to give any reply to the idea Kurt took a final bite of his brunch and swallowed. He glared at Sebastian in annoyance. He was just getting used to the idea of changing a bit. The thought that maybe he wasn't the only one felt quite alarming. Could they even handle being around each other that much? Yet Kurt found the idea very tempting (the reward money aside) Kurt's attempts to tell himself he could live without performing were weakening. Thanks to the sing off against Sebastian, Kurt was reminded why he loved to sing and how much putting on a show meant to him. He still wasn't about to try to aim for Broadway again, that dream was still dead in the ground. But what was the harm in singing now and then, if the opportunity arose? 

The decision made, Kurt still needed to ensure he'd resist wanting to punch Sebastian enough so they could make it to competition day. “Here are my terms Sebastian. I'm not going into this blind, if we're gonna do it, we're going to rehearse, a lot. I'm entering to win, nothing else is an option or what's the fucking point? Second, don't expect me to just dance around with some sleazy stripper moves while you hog the vocals. If this is a duet then it's going to be a shared and equal partnership up on stage.”

“You're starting to act like this is a wedding and not a singing competition,” Sebastian taunted.

Kurt ignored the jab, he wasn't even going to acknowledge marriage was in any capacity being used to describe his and Sebastian’s current situation. “Take it or leave it, Sebastian,” Kurt said flatly.

“Fine, I'll go along with your diva-ish whims, but there's one last detail I won't not budge on. I get to choose the song, already have anyway,” Sebastian declared.

Kurt let out a tired sigh, “Let me hear it.”

Of course Sebastian's phone was already out again and after bringing up the song with his thumb, its owner held it out and pressed play. Giving Sebastian the perfect viewpoint to watch Kurt's reaction and his expression throughout the number was priceless. Kurt first listened with narrowed eyes as he tried to place the band, then gave a classic eye-roll, transitioned to his mouth hanging open and then finally, he broke into uncontrolled laughter.

“What the fuck is this song?” Kurt laughed.

“It's 'Like a Robot' by Aqua,” Sebastian answered. “You gotta admit, it's right up our alley.” 

“What, the group who sang Barbie Girl? How did you even find this song... wait are you saying I think you fuck me like a robot?” Kurt hissed.

“Yeah right, like I'd spend that much time thinking about sex with you; don't flatter yourself Kurt. Having no emotion when we fuck should be taken as a compliment in our case. The only thing robotic about how I operate is that my technique is like a well-oiled machine. 

“But that's where our acting skills will come in and our knack with using sexual tension for fun. We'll perform the song like we're having a sexual to and fro. Dish out and rebound the rising sexually charged tension between us during the number, like we're playing some type of the game. Before you start to bitch about equality this time, neither one of us will get the upper hand…. That should get the audience good and turned on, securing our sure win,” Sebastian described. More telling than making suggestions.

“I take it I'd be singing the female vocals?”

“Yes, but not because you have the higher voice, it's more suited to you, right?”

“Okay yeah, it is... and I wouldn't have believed it but the song's perfect too. Not to mention how I'd be getting most of the lyrics. I already have ton of ideas for any choreography we could do. You do realize this means we'll have to spend a lot of time together rehearsing for the next two weeks?” Kurt pointed out.

“I'm aware, I also know working on building up our sexual tension will have some pleasurable side effects.”

“Just as long as you realize I'm not up to us pulling a public sex act at the end of the song,” Kurt warned.

“Oh come on Kurt, it would be so hot,” Sebastian urged smugly.

“Except the rules clearly sate that any sexual happenings on stage means an instant disqualification,” Kurt informed. He'd brought up the competition rules from Feelings' website on his iPhone while they were talking. “Okay, if we're gonna do this, let's do it right. First rehearsal will be tomorrow night; so you better fucking show up,” Kurt growled.

“Where?”

“Here. We can move the furniture away from the walls for enough ground room.”

“So your answer’s yes then?”

“I thought I'd been clear enough already; yes, I'll be your duet partner. Even though I might live to regret it,” Kurt said with a sigh.

“Good, ‘cause I already entered us,” Sebastian declared.

Instead Kurt proved that things between the pair were changing, ever so slightly. Kurt was used to Sebastian and his selfish ways; it was as if he was becoming desensitized to them. So there was no getting angry, Kurt gave his second best reaction, eye-rolls and then going with a lough sigh head shake combo. “Of course you have.”  
________________________________________________________________________

The struggle of facing Kurt after being shot down for sex wasn't anything Blaine wanted to deal with. But now that he was, it wasn't that bad. Once he got past the initial disappointment, Blaine strove to keep to the positive side. Kurt's said no because he wanted them to stay friends; that he cared about him too much and ended with Kurt wasn't what Blaine wanted. It wasn't easy to avoid an argument with Kurt on that topic; but holding his tongue resulted in Kurt not pushing him away. 

Besides, Blaine was facing a whole new crisis to worry over; one he'd never wanted to face. Kurt and Sebastian were avoiding him and it took Blaine on by surprise. At the start he and Kurt still hung out and talked regularly and the three met up at Feeling most nights. Blaine understood that the roommates had their own lives that kept them busy. But it soon went beyond Kurt's work schedule and Sebastian's pursuit of pleasure.

If having a slightly more hectic schedule were all that was going on with his friends then Blaine normally wouldn't stress so much over the realization. But when Blaine finally noticed they were always absent at the same time, it set him off. Whether it was intentional or not Sebastian and Kurt were avoiding him for some reason; and he was afraid to find out why. 

What the Hell were they doing that took over their personal lives? Blaine was jumping to conclusions again instead of confronting the culprits and finding out if it was all just one big coincidence. Or like with his theories before, Blaine was right on the nail and Sebastian and Kurt were an actual couple now, or as close as they could get. Was he actually being phased out? It happened sometimes, when one of your friends starts a new relationship, everything else becomes less important. No answer Blaine could come up with (especially the last one) was the lesser evil, bringing him back to square one. As usual the only thing keeping Blaine from asking Sebastian about it (because it would be insane to ask Kurt) was how he'd never live it down if he were wrong.

The doorbell rang but Blaine was too distracted to notice. Nick was the one to answer the door and greet his girlfriend who bounded in beaming at him. 

“Hi honey! Man I had the most fun tonight! Kurt's a scream!” Stephanie babbled as she walked into the apartment, giving Nick a quick kiss and flopped down on the couch beside Blaine.

“Should I be jealous?” Nick teased as he came to join them.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. She looked exactly like Kurt when she did. It seemed she was picking up on his mannerisms already. “What, I'm not allowed to have my own gay bff?”

“Blaine's sexual orientation, in addition to being my best friend, means nothing, I hope you realize. I also hope you're not just hanging out with Kurt because he's gay,” Nick warned with a playful tone.

“Please Nick! What do you take me for? No, Kurt's 'liking cock' as he puts it, is not an issue, or a requirement. He's really fun to be around, he took me shopping today. Wait to you see the outfits I got! He has the most amazing taste in clothing I've ever seen! He is going to be a top fashion designer one day; I just know it,” Stephanie announced happily.

“Where is he then?” Blaine asked, finally adding a word in the conversation. He couldn't hide his disappointment in discovering Kurt wasn't still with her.

“Oh Blainey, you miss him don't you? He told me how he's being a 'shitty friend' to you lately and he made me promise I'd tell you he's aware of the fact. He's just been busy with some project he's been working on,” Stephanie began to explain as she reached over and pinched Blaine's cheek affectionately.

Blaine scowled and rubbed his now sore cheek, why couldn't Kurt tell him this himself? “Doing what?” Blaine asked, catching himself from asking 'doing who'.

“I'm not really sure; he's pretty tight lipped about it and I know him well enough now not to press further. All I'd do is unleash his snark; Kurt says he use to hang out with girls more often back in high school, but I know he won't hold his anger back despite my female parts,” Stephanie commented. “But I did get a clue when Kurt began to ramble on how much his temper was being tested lately.”

“Sebastian then?” Nick asked.

Stephanie nodded. “Most likely, at least that's what I picked up on,” she replied.

“No...” Blaine muttered in denial.

Nick and Stephanie turned to look at Blaine in surprise, “Blaine, what's gotten into you?” Nick asked.

“Nothing...” Blaine grumbled.

“Are you jealous of Sebastian?” Stephanie grinned.

“Oh my god, NO!” Blaine yelled back.

“Uh, you do realize your reaction betrays you, Blaine,” Nick pointed out.

“Shut up,” Blaine whined and he got up, storming off towards his room and slammed his door shut like a dramatic teenager.

“Should we be worried?” Nick asked his girlfriend.

“I think Blaine's imagination is getting the better of him Nicky, I think he actually believes Kurt and Sebastian are in a relationship,” Stephanie said.

“Are they?” Nick couldn't help but ask.

Stephanie shrugged. “I have no clue, I don't know either of them well enough, or Sebastian at all. Even if I did I doubt it would help, if Blaine's current state is any clue. I really don't think it's any of our business; Blaine and Kurt need to sort this out on their own, whatever it is.”

“Good call,” Nick agreed.

_________________________________________________________________

Three days before the big show, Sebastian and Kurt were in the auditorium of USF once more. Unlike their previous sing off, they were now rehearsing as a team. Over the previous eleven days the pair had spent countless hours working on the choreography for their number until they had everything figured out. The result of spending so much time together was their classing (did you mean clashing or dueling?) tempers erupted and they would end up having sex almost every time they worked on the performance. 

Not that resorting to their usual answer to tolerate each other was bad; the sex was always satisfactory and it resolved any conflict between them. But Kurt for one would be glad when it was all over and done with; things were becoming too much of a routine for them. The one thing they both enjoyed about their casual relationship was that it was usually totally spontaneous. Now it wasn't and the result was…. There was no proper word to describe it, there were a great number: alarming; unnerving; annoying; infuriating and most of all, scary.

Kurt didn't like where things were going and he also hated that Sebastian didn't share his views. Not that he thought the cocky prick had fallen in love with him, no. It just proved that Kurt's attempts to keep feelings out of relationships (even ones that held no attachment) wasn't so easy. Kurt missed spending time with Blaine. Kurt intended to call him the next day and hoped Blaine would be open to the idea of spending the whole day together. 

“Okay, so you ready to go for this?” Kurt asked as he finished stretching.

“Not gonna make this a dress rehearsal?” Sebastian suddenly asked. 

Kurt groaned, god he was sick of Sebastian and his stupid smug comments. “For the last time, no! I haven't finished them yet! I'll get them done before the show though, don't worry. The delay only happened thanks to you anyway. It took eons to make you realize there was no way in hell I'm fucking wearing my cat suit!” Kurt shouted in anger.

“Why bother with making it if you won't use it to its advantage?” Sebastian taunted.

“The discussion is over Sebastian, just get in fucking position?” Kurt barked as he walked over to the docking port.

“Which one? Doggy? Missionary? Leap-frog?” Sebastian began to list.

“Oh god I can't handle this! No five hundred dollar tab is worth this much torture!” Kurt blurted out.

“What? After all the work you're gonna chicken out and turn tail now?” Sebastian asked as he went over to the mark and assumed his starting position.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian and hit the play button on his docking port; he had added a slight delay to the song for just this reason. He came to stand in front of Sebastian as he got in place, ignoring him at first. “No, I'm not a quitter,” Kurt hissed as the music started.

The snarky banter stopped, clashing personalities were put aside the second the music began and launched the duet partners into performance mode. Kurt hadn't been the only one to do any work; Sebastian proved he still had his uses aside from his predominantly sexual ones. The choreography the duo had come up with was quite ingenious and they used the lyrics and their sexual chemistry to their best advantage. Both built the sexual tension up as they continued through the dance routine, creating roles for themselves, parts to play out. It was an act. An act they played so well that anyone but them would be easily fooled by the display. It was almost too affective really; how in to the moment the young men were and how much desire they would be selling on stage. 

Kurt radiated sensual energy and Sebastian matched his level and threw it back in Kurt's face. Of course one thing wasn't true; they didn't fuck like robots. But they weren't putting any personal experiences into the number; Sebastian and Kurt still had that much sense. There was a rule that every song needed to have real context the performance would ensure their win. It would make all of their hard work and putting up with each other worth it, hopefully. 

By the end of the song their job of building so much sexual energy had another result. The acceleration of yearning between them was too much to keep bottled up and under control. Screw control, in that moment all they wanted to do was screw each other and that soon became very clear. When the song was finished they stared at each other for a split second before pouncing on one other. This was no PG rated embrace; no, it was bordering on pornographic despite no clothing was removed. There was no restrain in their blazing bodies as they began to heavily make out, the only noise being their muffled moans.

This time the intensity in their urgency was not fuelled by anger, no buttons had been pushed; this was purely the result of their sexual tension becoming so concentrated. Kurt didn't stop himself; he didn't want to stop at all. He wanted to fuck and fuck so much that his entire body was becoming painful with need. Kurt slipped his hands down the back of Sebastian's pants as the taller man was busy sucking on his neck. “Oh my god...” Kurt moaned.

Sebastian's hands darted everywhere over Kurt's body, not settling on one spot as he touched Kurt's in all the right places and in just the right way. Only there was little need to try to get Kurt aroused, they were both long past that point. “Fuck, I want you so bad right now,” Sebastian muttered through clenched teeth, not afraid to admit that to his friend.

Kurt let out a loud cry as Sebastian rubbed their erections together and Kurt bit his bottom lip. He wanted to just give into passion and fuck right there and then. But by some miracle, Kurt made himself stop enough so he could think properly. If anyone saw them (even if it wasn't his school) his reputation could be shattered in an instant. He refused to live through that hell again, not when he'd come to think of San Francisco as his home. 

“Shit! If there wasn't any risk of someone walking in us, I'd let you!” Kurt hissed.

Sebastian grinned maliciously as he continued to rut himself against Kurt, and he knew he had him. Sebastian kissed Kurt hard on the mouth a few more times and then he pulled back. He heard Kurt's verbal aversion to the move and he smirked at Kurt, fishing his keys out of his pocket. 

“Really? Well... I do happen to have a private room on campus. Perfect for impromptu fucks. You game?” Sebastian taunted as he brought the key in between their faces.

The pounding in Kurt's head eventually slowed down enough so he could understand what Sebastian was saying. He looked up at his roommate’s smug face, then to the keys and back to Sebastian's eye-line and Kurt just rolled his eyes. It turned out Kurt could use his new middle ground persona even when it came to sexual encounters, who knew? “What is it really? A janitor closet?” Kurt asked mockingly.

“No, even I have my standards, it's a prop storage room,” Sebastian scoffed.

“Should I even ask how you got that key?” Kurt questioned warily.

“No...” Sebastian growled as he stopped to kiss Kurt again. “Because it's a long story and while it's full of sex... I want to fuck you right now. I get the feeling you'd be up for that, you're cock sure is,” Sebastian alluded as he brought his hand to slide over Kurt's erection trapped in his pants. “Or does the idea of doing it out of an apartment intimidate you?” He whispered in Kurt's ear as he bit his earlobe, his hand torturing Kurt's cock with teasing strokes through his already tight fit jeans.

Kurt's loud moaning gave away any chance to act like he wasn't ready to throw Sebastian to the floor and ride Sebastian's cock. So Kurt simply nodded, sucking face with Sebastian as they pulled at each other aggressively. “It better be fucking close by,” Kurt growled hungrily.

“Yep, just around the corner, come on Hummel.” Sebastian muttered as he grabbed onto Kurt's arm and hauled him to the right direction.

But Kurt was in no state to be dragged along against his will, on the contrary, he started to run along side of Sebastian. They laughed and crashed together against the wall and began to make out again. They were being very reckless and rash and not the least bit discreet but fortunately Sebastian felt the hard doorknob of his VIP room hit him in the back when Kurt slammed him backwards. 

“Fuck! That hurt like hell Kurt. I can't believe I'm saying this but tone the rough act down,” Sebastian grumbled.

“Just get us inside so we can fuck,” Kurt urged.

Sebastian rubbed his new injury, he was going to have one hell of bruise soon, but oh well, battle scars were hot. Sebastian fumbled for his keys and fought with putting the key in the slot, this wasn't the only thing he planned to be thrusting into soon. “It was so worth getting this key.”

“God, imagine if you used your powers for good!” Kurt seethed.

Rough hands shoved Kurt inside once the door was opened and he stumbled within, just managing to keep himself from falling over onto the floor. Kurt had little time to regain his composure, not with how fast Sebastian was on him and made quick work on keeping their blood pumping. For once Kurt was annoyed with how many layers of clothing he bothered to wear. Kurt didn't protest when Sebastian took his jacket off and threw it to the floor. He didn't swear or get angry when his shirt soon followed, Kurt didn't even feel any regret as he got Sebastian as equally naked from the waist up.

“Gonna fuck me as usual?” Kurt asked as he began to undo the fly on Sebastian's pants and pulled them down. Before Sebastian bothered to answer Kurt took Sebastian's cock into his mouth and began to deep throat him, just how he knew his fuck buddy liked it best.

“Shit! I thought you didn't keep track of that?” Sebastian pointed out.

Kurt didn't actually want to make Sebastian come so he stopped and stood back up, frowning at Sebastian though his upturned mouth shot down his attempts to be snarky. “Usually I don't, but if it gets to the point where I notice, you've been hogging it too much,” Kurt growled back.

Sebastian allowing Kurt to fuck him on a semi regular basis (something he hadn't allowed anyone else do so far) didn't mean he was about to become a bottom. Sebastian liked his cock in a tight ass most of all and one thing he knew was Kurt's ass was one that would challenge any bottom. 

“We could just forget the whole thing?” he threatened. Sebastian wasn't bluffing either; he didn't need Kurt that badly.

Kurt grumbled. He hated giving in to Sebastian's whims all the time but fuck it, the guy knew how to use his dick. “Fine, just be the fucking top again!” Kurt ordered and pulled down his own pants. Kurt was in no mood to further delay their fevered coupling, not this time, he wanted it that bad. Kurt went over to the wall and braced his hands against the rough cement and pushed his bare ass out, enticing Sebastian and he moved and moaned.

It was pretty obvious that Sebastian was far too horny to resort to his normal tactics of stringing things along to torture Kurt. Sebastian quickly brought out his emergency supply of lube and a condom from his back pocket and got his cock covered and coated for entry.

Their location to have sex wasn't a soundproofed apartment but a storage closet so Kurt had to remind himself to keep quiet. When Sebastian pushed inside of Kurt without warning, causing him to cry out but with pleasure not pain. Kurt bit his bottom lip so hard he felt skin break as he fought the urge to swear and scream as Sebastian snapped his hips forward and pounded his ass. Unlike 'the incident' his thrusting never went so far to turn into stabbing. No, it was all good, better than good, fuck it was incredible, this was the definition of fucking. Kurt had no intentions of their actual performance ending in the same way but at present, he knew it was good to get it out of their systems. Still, he hadn't expected the sex resulting after their last rehearsals to be this mind blowing. 

“Sebastian, oh my god! Shit! You... how do you... you know exactly how I like it now!” Kurt yelled out to the point of sobbing.

Sebastian knew exactly what Kurt meant, as it was very clear by his grunting how much he was enjoying himself. Kurt might be the one bottoming but he was far from passive, not with how Kurt knew the exact moment to counter and he hit Sebastian's forward thrusts dead centre. Kurt's ass was still tight, hot (and even with the condom) slick and extremely addictive. 

“Who knew I'd fuck someone so much to know that huh?” Sebastian declared. He was never one to over-think sex so he didn't care that it felt so good and familiar. No feelings were added to the mix. In fact Sebastian was pretty sure the reason sex between them was so good was due to there being no feelings of affection between them. Without being disillusioned romantics they could just focus on the superficial things; like getting to come.

“Just like that… fuck me... god, why is this so good?” Kurt shouted in disbelief.

“We've been fucking for what... a few months now? That's decades in gay years,” Sebastian theorized. But the illusion of sounding witty was broken as he shifted his position slightly to get a better angle, moving Kurt's leg up to the side. That enabled Sebastian's cock to plunge deeper inside of Kurt and he swore loudly.

“We're gonna get caught if you don't shut up!” Kurt hissed.

“Say's the guys whose decibels are going octane,” Sebastian barked back.

“Shut up and just... here,” Kurt muttered as he shifted back in the opposite direction of Sebastian right when he was pulling back his cock so slid out. Kurt braced himself against the wall and gained some momentum and sprung forward.

Sebastian knew was Kurt was playing at and he grabbed onto Kurt's waist and lifted him off the ground right at the same time when Kurt's toned thighs clamped onto his body, crossing his legs over Sebastian's back as he entered him once more.

Kurt moaned as Sebastian rocked him up and down on his hard cock, clinging to him to keep Kurt in place. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and his fingers dug hard into his skin as Sebastian began to fuck him like crazy.

Sebastian's legs were starting to feel the burn from the effort he was putting into it but he didn't want to stop. 

Kurt kissed him hard and passionately and he let out a rare whimper from the pleasure coursing through his body. Sex wasn't supposed to be like this for him. No one knew how to read his body so well. Luckily was little time left to think about that, the sheer intensity of their fucking meant the duet partners didn't have their usual stamina. Instead it was replaced with an incredible build at the same exact time. They were on fire and it was as if their insides were melting. Leading to the most incredible climax both young men had experienced in their lives; the orgasm felt was off the scale. There was no lazy downward fall from coming, no hazy aftermath, there was no heavy breathing. Only silent gasping for air as they tried to recover.

Kurt couldn't speak, he had lost the ability to form words as he slid off of Sebastian and stumbled back onto his feet. Kurt fell forward, his legs still felt like jelly so they could barely support his weight as he became pressed up to Sebastian, their sweaty bodies clinging together. Not for long though because when Sebastian stirred he slid down without any effort and fell to the flood with a thud. Sprawling out, face up with his arms out to the side; his face for once was totally expressionless.

Sinking down on the floor, Kurt made a soft enough landing in his weakened state that he didn't injure himself. He took a deep breath, and then another. He ran his hands through his now messed up hair and just stared off at nothing. 

“Sebastian... what the fuck...” Kurt muttered, not knowing what he was even trying to ask.

Sebastian's remained eyes closed as he just lay there, motionless, his chest heaving up and down, that being the only movement he could muster. “Kurt... that was the best sex... I've ever had,” Sebastian said.

Kurt's eyes widened in disbelief, he had to be screwing with him, considering his sexual history, there could be no way he was telling the truth. “Yeah right, like you mean that.”

Sebastian gulped; he was still finding it hard to breath. “It's at least the best orgasm I've had in a very long time, and for me... that's fucking big, Kurt,” Sebastian replied, his voice sounding oddly serious for once with the confession.

Kur Kurt felt his body begin to tense up, the realization hit him hard when actually believed Sebastian, he really did. Even when Kurt's own sexual experiences were nothing compared to Sebastian's, he felt the same way. Actually no, that wasn't fully true; when he had fucked Blaine it had felt just as good, only different somehow. The how was not something Kurt wanted to think on; not now or in the future. Presently Kurt found himself starting to get oddly uncomfortable at the idea that his and Sebastian's choice to become fuck buddies was causing repercussions. Maybe now their sexual experiences weren't so casual anymore as they were becoming familiar. 

“Should we stop fucking?” Kurt asked point blank.

“Nice try, I know it was just as good for you, Kurt,” Sebastian debunked.

“I'm not saying it wasn't, shit... Sebastian that orgasm was... astonishingly good. But... I ask again? Should we stop having sex? Has it reached that point?” Kurt asked once more.

“Maybe...” Sebastian began. He wasn't used to this so he didn't know how to talk seriously, or how to be mature about sex. “If we've gotten to the point where we've had sex so many times we can have that overwhelming of a climax... it might be a crossing point.”

For once Kurt didn't give his usual eye-roll, he whistled instead in amazement. Sebastian was actually trying to be serious without event a hint of his usual smugness. Kurt knew this should have alarmed him but above all he was stubborn. And like with Blaine and their numerous little roadblocks, Kurt didn't want his life to change. “Is that honestly a bad thing though?” he interjected.

“What are you getting at?” Sebastian asked suspiciously. “Cause incase you haven’t noticed I'm lying here like I'm dead, after just having sex once.” he added weakly.

Kurt really resisted the urge to role his eyes at Sebastian's comment, instead he remained silent as he looked for something to clean up the aftermath of his orgasm. He found a roll of paper towels nearby and when he was done he pulled his pants back up. Kurt came to sit down beside Sebastian and went so far as to remove the used condom still on his softening cock and threw it away. Kurt found himself in an odd mood now and he wasn't the only one. There was a strange air in the storage room and which had nothing to do with sex. 

Kurt pulled his knees up and held them in place; he rested his chin upon them as he let out a tired sigh. “So we know what buttons to press during sex, there's nothing wrong with that. I refuse to think the resulting orgasm it caused... was a bad thing. Sure it was near alarming and everything... but if that's the only consequence to us being fuck buddies for so long, then why the fuck should we deny ourselves? You always say you are a connoisseur of sexual pleasures after all. I mean it's not like we've fallen in love. Or want to suddenly become some sickening couple as a result.”

Sebastian kept staring at the ceiling for a while, but he was actually listening to what Kurt was telling him. He was acting so out of character and he didn't like it one bit. “Sex is suppose to be casual, spontaneous and fun for me. When it comes to us, I don't like that's it's becoming so familiar. Back when we decided to be fuck buddies I thought the arrangement wouldn't last this long,” Sebastian explained.

“Neither did I, I thought we'd be sick of each other by now,” Kurt agreed.

“What the fuck has changed then? ‘Cause I’m sure not trying for things to!” Sebastian demanded.

Kurt had no idea if Sebastian was just playing him, being his usual fake self, or if by some miracle he was being honest and showing some vulnerability. Whatever it was Kurt didn't like it and he didn't have the emotional strength to deal with it either. “I think we're over-thinking things; this isn't something so complex. I think what's happened is, the being buddies part is evening out with the sex aspect of our rela-” Kurt began but he stopped, he couldn't use the word 'relationship' to define them, “... arrangement,” he replaced instead.

“Whatever, it's still becoming too routine,” Sebastian grumbled.

“So you want to stop being fuck buddies then? Or at least test that choice?” Kurt questioned.

“I have no fucking idea,” Sebastian hissed.

Kurt wasn't surprised since he didn't have any answers either. This was why he usually avoided such things. But he still didn't want to become celibate and he wasn't about to start sleeping around, he couldn't risk it. Sebastian wasn't Blaine either, there were no looming unknowns between the pair and they were still living together as roommates. Add in the fact that Kurt didn't want to move but would have to before long if sex were taken out of the equation. The end result would make their home lives way too unbearable to tolerate for long. 

“Let's just take a step back here. We're forgetting that we usually don't spend this much time together. Once this blasted duet competition is over that will be easily fixed. I think we can both agree we've been in each other’s company way too much and we’re having too much sex as a result. Remember when fucking only happened because we were bored or angry enough? If we just let that trait resume, I think things will return to normal,” Kurt declared.

“Like anything in our lives are normal, Kurt,” Sebastian taunted with a smug smile.

“Like I give a fuck about that. Stop deflecting you wank.”

“Wasn't even trying, you're getting too bitchy again.”

“You get a rise out of pissing me off and you know it and I don't always mean from my cock.”

It was exactly what the two young men needed. the familiarity of their usual snarky banter returning was welcome but slightly different. If their being more subdued in their arguments was due to Kurt's middle ground beta testing or that they were indeed becoming friends, neither had any clue.

Sebastian sat up let out a tired groan as he stood up and began to redress. “Whatever... I guess the results of having a fuck buddy for this long is, we're getting use to each other,” Sebastian commented.

“That almost sounded wise,” Kurt teased.

“We've been less snarky lately Kurt, even I've noticed... bet we're freaking Blaine out, big time,” Sebastian began.

Kurt stiffened to the mentioning of Blaine, “What's that suppose to mean?”

Sebastian sat up and looked Kurt right in the eye. “Like you haven't noticed, Blaine's in love with you,” he announced.

That sudden comment made Kurt's anger return to him, his body language went rigid and the usual defense mechanism from feeling testy over Sebastian's evasiveness returned full force. It proved just how uncomfortable Kurt was with Sebastian voicing the very thing he'd been trying to deny. “You're insane,” Kurt hissed.

“I bet you let yourself get all weird with me because of it,” Sebastian added.

That was the moment where Kurt finally reached his breaking point and he stood up to leave. “I'm not listening to your bullshit, Sebastian,” he muttered and stood up and went for the exit.

“Still gonna go through with the duet?” Sebastian asked casually.

Kurt stopped at the frame of the door with a sigh, turning to look back at the cocky young man now standing with his clothes back on. The changes in Kurt and their friendship aside, some things remained the same, which Kurt was glad for. But as usual, no matter what Sebastian did to antagonize him, he wasn't a quitter. Kurt might run from feelings but he never wimped out from confrontation or competitions. “Oh it's on, but no more sex for a while, you're cut off,” Kurt warned.

“That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me, Kurt,” Sebastian replied, his voice laced with sarcasm.

“Bite me!” Kurt shouted as he walked out the door.  
___________________________________________________________________

The following day Kurt was very glad he intended to spend his free time with Blaine and away from Sebastian. Sebastian had gone out the night before looking for action and Kurt was relieved to have the house to himself. He phoned up Blaine right away and hoped that if Blaine had noticed Kurt' absence he was willing to let his neglectful friend make up for it. At least Blaine answered the phone, which was a good sign. 

“Hi Blaine, look before you say anything this needs to be said. I'm sorry I haven't been around, I'm not ignoring you,” Kurt said firmly in greeting.

Blaine's anger started to diffuse the instant he heard Kurt's voice. It wasn't like he wanted to be mad at him anyway. Blaine hated how petty and childish he'd become over the last two weeks, his mind had taken over in his weakened state of missing Kurt and the results weren’t enjoyable. Blaine had actually dreamt about Sebastian and Kurt having sex, only he was tied up and forced to watch instead of joining in. 

“It's good to hear your voice,” Blaine admitted, not being sure what else he could say.

“Yours too, is it too late to make up for me being a loser of a friend?” Kurt asked.

“Oh who I am kidding, I'm not that guy, Kurt. So no, it's not too late,” Blaine sighed in defeat.

“I'm glad to hear it. Where should we meet up?” Kurt asked.

“I could go for some coffee,” Blaine suggested.

“Okay, coffee house it is. I'll see you in thirty minuets,” Kurt replied playfully.

“I'll be there,” Blaine said with a laugh.

Not only did Kurt end up showing early, he had also dressed to impress. So much that Blaine was worried that Kurt was trying to get on his good side possibly make up for something. If that something was just his being too busy to hang out, then that was fine. As long as Sebastian didn't come into the equation then everything was going to go smoothly. 

Blaine grinned at Kurt and his outfit; the summer heat had finally started to arrive in San Francisco and Kurt was showing it by wearing a pair of shorts. Of course shorts didn't mean Kurt's long legs were left exposed, no that would of been too good to be true. Instead Kurt was wearing a pair of plaid and black bondage shorts that ended just above the knee with various straps dangling down. A stunning pair of black knee boots covered up his legs. While his upper torso sported a black t-shirt with the 'RT' on the front, like it was spray-painted on.

“Kurt, I'm amazed you're just wearing a single t-shirt!” Blaine said in surprise.

Kurt made a scoffing noise at the comment, “Blaine, please, there is nothing 'just' about this outfit. This $180 retail value printed shirt happens to be a Raf Simons original,” Kurt said matter-of-factly to Blaine as they got in line for their drinks.

Blaine just smirked at Kurt; there was no risk in Blaine's mood not recovering to his usual cheerful demeanour when he was in Kurt's company once more. They instantly fell into their usual habits as they began to chatter away about nothing in particular. 

Finally when they were both seated with their drinks, Blaine decided to ask a question, the one he had been agonizing over for the last two weeks. “Kurt, the reason I'm a little upset is because you haven't contacted me at all. Not even to just give me a reason why you've been so scarce lately,” Blaine admitted sheepishly.

Kurt swore under his breath. This was why sometimes keeping aloof, at least when Blaine was involved, was a bad idea. “I don't know what you're insinuating here Blaine, but I bet you're wrong. Sebastian and I have just been busying going at it,” Kurt said casually.

Blaine ended up almost choking on his coffee and he did a large spit take in reaction. “What?” he shouted.

Kurt's face turned from amusement to horror, “Oh my fucking god Blaine! What the hell are you imagining?” Kurt demanded.

“You two having some huge sex-a-thon...” Blaine sputtered as he continued to cough.

“No! I didn't mean that...you're...wro-, wait no, I don't want to lie to you. There was some sex but uh... that's not the reason. Why the hell would you! OH fuck! Now I get it! I thought I told you already! This totally makes sense now Blaine! I actually wasn't trying to hide anything from you, I thought I sent you a text about this!” Kurt began to ramble and he called up his phone history. “Shit, it didn't even send!” He growled in anger.

“Would you just tell me what's going on?” Blaine shouted in annoyance. If Kurt was about to tell him he and Sebastian were dating, he just wanted it out and over with.

“Sebastian and I have entered a partnership...” Kurt began, but he realized what that sounded like and he groaned, man he was bad at stuff like this. “I mean a strictly musical one, god I hate this! There's this duet competition at Feeling this Friday night. We've entered it, that's what we've been doing, practising for the show down,” Kurt finally explained.

Blaine finally got the answer he was fishing for but it didn't really give him any insight. True to any piece of Kurt's social life becoming known (at least ones including Sebastian) Blaine's mind began to panic. Sure they weren't dating, but the alarming fact that their entering any competition meant not only were they spending a lot of time together but also they were tolerating that turn out. So Blaine's fretting about the pair possibly becoming so distant because they were spending time together was still true. 

Blaine might have been a little impulsive with his inner thoughts but he knew a lot of sex must have been had. This was like Blaine finding out that Kurt and Sebastian were fucking ordeal all over again and this time he didn't want to be right. Sebastian and Kurt getting almost chummy shouldn't have bothered Blaine, but he was slowly freaking out. Blaine's friendship with Kurt meant a lot to him, he liked how close they had become. But if Sebastian was becoming a friend as well, one that unlike with Blaine included sex, Blaine wasn't sure he could turn a blind eye anymore.

No, Blaine refused to become jealous of Sebastian. He never wanted that type of life style; Kurt was right, it wasn't his scene. But true to his polite nature and knowing when not to push Kurt too far, he didn't outright ask Kurt was his relationship with Sebastian could be described as. Because he had that much sense and his love for Kurt was making him feel more clueless than ever before. Blaine only let the subject drop when he saw Kurt's discreet look signaling that he noticed the long silence that had fallen between them. 

Right, damage control time then. Blaine smiled at Kurt, “Oh, now I get it!” He stuttered but his charade wasn't fooling anyone.

“Blaine, you suck at lying sometimes you know,” Kurt pointed out.

“I can't tell if that's a compliment or not,” Blaine admitted sheepishly.

“It's a compliment. You're so giving Blaine, it's a quality I really admire in you,” Kurt replied making his intent clear.

Blaine's smile got warmer with the little nudge and felt himself blush a bit. Once the tension between them was brought down a little Blaine then realized his panic was far from over. Now he was faced with a new thought, why hadn't Kurt asked him to be his duet partner? Kurt had actually chosen Sebastian over him and he needed to know why, not shying away this time. 

'Fuck my life,' Blaine thought in frustration, why couldn't his life ever be simple. “Okay... so then tell me why didn't you ask me to be your duet partner Kurt?” 

Kurt simply shrugged. He wasn’t able to notice what Blaine was really getting at. To him it was just an innocent question that meant nothing. “I didn't know about the competition until Sebastian asked me and I didn't find the need to say no. Sorry, it's nothing to do with you, he was just there and it went from that. I didn't think of on it honestly,” Kurt answered.

Blaine sighed, was he being silly or did that answer sound exactly like the type of answer Kurt would give if Blaine had asked Kurt why him and Sebastian were a couple now? Sebastian had been there first and wasn't afraid to ask for something he wanted. Kurt, who kept insisting things between him and Blaine were platonic, meant he had no reason to say no to Sebastian either. Blaine didn't enter the equation but why? Blaine knew he was going out of control with his theories, and it was more likely this was all in Blaine's head. 

“Sorry... I'm sounding like a jealous douche here aren't I?” Blaine asked, trying to simplify things with humour.

Kurt laughed and patted Blaine's hand lightly, still not noticing Blaine's inner turmoil. “Blaine, don't ever be jealous of Sebastian. I'd choose you over him as my friend anytime,” Kurt assured him.

Blaine didn't want the type of assurance Kurt was offering, but he didn't make that fact known. “Thanks,” he simply replied, forcing himself to smile.

“So will you come watch it?” Kurt asked.

“Watch what?” Blaine asked in confusion.

“The competition you dummy!” Kurt reminded him.

“Oh yeah, of course I will, Kurt!” Blaine replied with excitement. 'I just hope it won't encourage my stupid brain,' Blaine thought to himself.

“Excellent, this doesn't end here for us either Blaine. I want to make up for things. You have me for the entire day,” Kurt informed him.

“Lucky me,” Blaine chuckled lightly; ignoring the irony that while he had Kurt for the entire day, he didn't have the parts of him he wanted. Such as his heart or even his body, and friendship hardly seemed like a consolation anymore.  
________________________________________________________________________

The annual duet singing shown down at Feeling had come around for and this time, the audience of club patrons had no idea what they were in store for. The simple competition would be taken to a new level when Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe took the stage.

While Blaine knew both contestants better than anyone in the building, even he couldn't anticipate what might come to pass. From his viewpoint in the crowd a few rows of people back from the stage, dead centre, all he could do was wait. Blaine usually was rather patient but not for something like this so he kept ordering drink after drink to pass the time. Blaine never liked to mix his anxieties with alcohol but it was the only way he could think to deal with the stress. 

Blaine wasn't exactly drunk though, just slightly inebriated. The performances so far were quite sexy but Blaine knew first hand none of them had the well-honed sexual tension Kurt and Sebastian could call forth. Because they were having sex, so that wasn't an act and as long as they didn't get down and dirty on stage Blaine hoped he could survive the saucy display. “Calm down Blaine, this is just a song and dance... not a wedding,” Blaine mumbled to himself.

Kent walked back onto the stage when another duet was finished. Blaine quieted his mind and just let his usual carefree demeanour wash over. He was here to watch his friends, to cheer them on, since Kurt wanted him to be there.

“Alright, onto our next set of competitors. One of which we all know around here boys. Give a big round of applause to Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel,” Kent introduced and hurried off the stage.

Blaine's cheering was very genuine and he already felt better by leaps and bounds by this point. Why was he being so crazy? From day one Kurt and Sebastian said there was no feeling between them. Because they didn't want that. So Blaine needed to trust both his friends to some point, or attempt to. Blaine had no idea what the song would be; Kurt hadn't given him a single clue. Insisting it would lesson the overall reveal and Blaine had given up trying to sway him with his charms after a few tries. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know anyway, or any answer to anything concerning those two. 

The cheering only escalated when Kurt and Sebastian made their entrance. Kurt took Blaine’s breath away and he let out a shocked gasp. Kurt wasn't wearing his cat suit, thank the lord, but his wardrobe for the number was still stunning. Kurt was decked from head to toe in silver and grey tones: wearing a dark grey form fitting pants, with a silver almost glittering waist coast fitted over a pale grey dress shirt. Kurt had a scarf placed over his throat and his hair was uplifted high with silver streaks in the front.

Kurt managed to use flare and turn it into sexual appeal. It brought his overall look to jaw dropping proportions. Blaine glanced around the room; he wasn't the only one to notice this. Blaine suddenly felt possessive over Kurt. Those were dangerous waters to cross so he turned his focus to someone he wasn't so attached to: Kurt's lucky duet partner. Sebastian's look was less flashy but equally eye pleasing and Blaine had a hunch Kurt had made his outfit. The pair matched like they were an inverted image and Blaine just stood there and wiped his mind clean of any worries. This time thinking wouldn't be his undoing; he wanted to enjoy the show.

The music started and Sebastian stepped forward first and started the lyrics.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**  
Like a robot-bot-bot-bot  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**  
Like a robot-bot-bot-bot-bot-bot_

Whenever Kurt took the lead vocals he was totally in the zone and held the attention of the entire room. It went beyond Kurt knowing how to use sex appeal and provocative dance moves to cause a stir. Somehow he knew when and when not to use his assets, Kurt was on fire but never went so far as to look trashy.

_**Oh, I'm tired of your show**  
I want a real man when I look into the mirror  
I don't understand how you can't see it clearer, yeah, yeah  
I'm sexy, I'm hot, I deserve more  
Look at these body curves, why you unsure?  
 **Oh, nothing's good enough for you, yeah, yeah**_

At the start of the song they kept their distance, but Kurt and Sebastian didn't stay away from each other for long. Their exchange all being about eye cues and body language at first and it was read loud and clear. They're leering at each almost seemed flirtatious, teasing and sultry and yet at the same time, stand offish.

_Even after 1, 2, 3 tequila shots  
You still leave me high and dry  
Thanks a lot  
But everywhere I go guys say I'm so hot_

Kurt pushed at Sebastian when he finally advanced on him for the first time, breaking away to bring his fingers up to count during 1-2-3. When he continued to sing Kurt moved and gyrated his flexible body and caused the room to erupt into wild cheers. Where had Kurt come up with these dance moves, Blaine wondered as he watched Kurt with awe.

_So why-y-y do you  
Still fuck me like a robot-bot-bot-bot?  
Still fuck me like a robot-bot-bot-bot?  
So why do you, why do you, why do you  
Still fuck me like a robot-bot-bot-bot-bot-bot?_

Now the pair made their exchange physical and started some sort of game, like their desire for each other was a tennis ball and their bodies were the rackets. One second Kurt would come at Sebastian, push up against his body, stroke Sebastian with his hands, only to tear away when he seemed to want more. Sebastian would them look all foreboding and mischievous and keep coming at Kurt until his duet's partners attempts to play keep away lessened.

_**Oh, I'm tired of your show**  
It's time to wake up now and see what you're missing  
Open up your eyes and pretend that you'll listen, yeah, yeah  
 **I'm sexy, I'm hot, I deserve more  
I'm a senior going longer than a sophomore**  
Oh, I've really had enough of you, yeah, yeah_

Sebastian and Kurt had apparently incorporated some tango moves into the number and it worked. Kurt brought his thigh up to hook around Sebastian's waist at one point. Sebastian clamped on; holding him in place as they sang with their faces only inches apart. How Sebastian was stopping himself from kissing Kurt seemed incredible in Blaine's love stricken eyes. Maybe that was a good sign that he was just being crazy with his assumptions.

_Even after 1, 2, 3 tequila shots  
You still leave me high and dry  
Thanks a lot  
But everywhere I go guys say I'm so hot_

_So why-y-y do yo  
Still fuck me like a robot-bot-bot-bot?  
Still fuck me like a robot-bot-bot-bot?  
So why do you, why do you, why do you  
Still fuck me like a robot-bot-bot-bot-bot-bot?_

But then Blaine's attempts to remain unstressed were quickly worn away with every new word and additional dance move. There was just way too much chemistry up on stage, it couldn't all be an act. Sebastian and Kurt were so in tune with each other, with their bodies and voices, they were like a well-oiled machine. No amount of talent or professionalism they had could account for everything. Chemistry when it was this noticeable couldn't be faked. “Oh my god...” Blaine moaned with horror.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**  
Like a robot-bot-bot-bot  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**  
Like a robot-bot-bot-bot-bot-bot_

Sebastian looked sexually frustrated when Kurt broke away from him and began to strut off on his own and fuck, he looked so good.

_Don't, don't, don't kiss me like a  
Hold me like a  
Please me like a  
Love me like a robot-bot-bot-bot_

_Don't, don't, don't treat me like a  
Pat me like a  
Crush me like a  
Do me like a robot-bot-bot-bot-bot-bot-bot_

Kurt's body moved up and down with the flux of notes during his little solo; coming all the way down to the floor and gravitating back up. Building himself up to where a great majority in the room wanted nothing more than to fuck him themselves. Kurt ignored the hungry looks, while deep down inside the idea thrilled him a little. They could look and pant all they wanted but they could never have him, no one could, he was his own person.

_**When I give you 1, 2, 3 of my shots  
You say you're still high and dry  
Thanks a lot**  
But everywhere I go guys say I'm so hot_

Blaine watched as Sebastian came forward to sing his solo piece. Kurt in the background watched like a predator eyeing up a juicy peace of meat.

_ So why-y-y do you, you, you, you, you  
Still fuck me like a robot-bot-bot-bot?  
Still fuck me like a robot-bot-bot-bot?  
So why do you, why do you, why do you  
Still fuck me like a robot-bot-bot-bot-bot-bot? _

As Sebastian and Kurt combined their voices any hold they'd taken off and they spent the remainder of the song being up close and personal. Everyone in the room was cheering them on, screaming and hollering, all but Blaine. During the entire heated number no one in the club could deny the sheer sexual tension between the pair of singers. Blaine swore the temperature in the room was rising as the number went on and he wasn't alone in this assumption.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**  
Like a robot-bot-bot-bot  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**  
Like a robot-bot-bot-bot_

Kurt's own mindset during the number was very different. He didn't really care if the number damaged his credibility. If he seemed a bit skanky that was hardly an insult in this place. The worse outcome was if people were actually buying that his attraction to Sebastian went past the physical. But Kurt didn't care, this was nothing like what he had faced with Travis releasing everything online for his school to find and ridicule him for. Or the false rumours he added with the truth. He knew from the beginning this might start some miss-assumptions, but what he didn't count on was the show was affecting one person the most, Blaine. If Kurt had any idea what Blaine was thinking in his conflicted mind at that moment, he wouldn't have believed it. But he still would of shot it down and convinced Blaine there was never any risk in Kurt falling in love with Sebastian, or wanting more than casual sex. How could Blaine ever think that if Kurt weren’t such a broken individual, he would choose Sebastian over him to date? 

But Kurt sadly had no idea of any of this, so he didn't do anything to bring Blaine's problems to an end. Instead he launched them forward, involuntary aiding in Blaine getting to the place he never thought he'd have to face. When the song finished Kurt grinned in triumph as he unhooked his leg from around Sebastian's hips and grinned at him. 

“We've won,” he announced.

“You know it, what do you say? One last effort to mess with the crowd and make it seem real?” Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt knew exactly that Sebastian was getting at and he laughed with a shrug. “Why not,” Kurt replied and he leaned in and kissed Sebastian's lips. This kiss was nothing like their usual rapport, it was slower and more genuine, or else it would have been if it hadn't been anything but an act.

Blaine was wrong and right at the same time and not in the order he was hoping for. Blaine was sure of it now, as he watched Sebastian and Kurt kiss on the stage, not once but for a second time and the realization hit him hard. The kiss looked familiar, Blaine had been on the receiving end of such a kiss. It hurt that Kurt had been so adamant he'd given that honour to Blaine and he assumed to him alone. He watched Sebastian and Kurt take their bows, still holding onto each other even as they walked off the stage and disappeared in the back.

“No...” Blaine tried to tell himself. He needed to go after them and ask if he was delusional, but at the moment, he couldn't face the answer. Blaine had been lying to himself, they all had. Kurt had what he wanted, the person his life needed to move forward and was easier to be with. Perhaps the old Kurt, the one that Kurt fought to keep hidden would have chosen Blaine to love, but Kurt was no longer that person and he wanted to be. Kurt didn't want Blaine. He might have tried to say it without hurting him in process. 

But the realization hurt, more than he thought it would. So much that Blaine pushed his way through the crowd and he ran, actually ran through the streets, fighting back tears. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He swore as he ran. Running did little help to vent his anger and heartbreak, instead it rendered him worn out and even more weakened. “Why didn't you choose me, Kurt?” Blaine shouted at the top of his lungs! “WHY WASN'T IT ME!” 

“Shut up you drunk asshole!” Some guy yelled out in anger at Blaine's outburst.

Blaine sobbed lightly and he knew this wasn't the place for an emotional breakdown. Somehow he held himself together until he got home and he collapsed onto the floor, crying his heart out. He felt so stupid and childish but he reminded himself he was slightly drunk. Blaine still felt ashamed of how he was reacting; like a complete wuss. 

Nick raced into the room in alarm, dressed only in his boxers, his hair a mess and lipstick kisses smeared all over him.

“Blaine! Oh my god Blaine!” Nick shouted in alarm at Blaine's state.

“What! What's going on?” Stephanie yelled from the bedroom and she raced out, half dressed herself.

Nick hovered over Blaine's crouched figure and he gestured helplessly, “I dunno, he's just! Look at him.”

Stephanie snapped into action and pulled Blaine's face up in her hands, she saw the hurt in his red eyes. “Blaine, what happened?” she asked softly.

“Kurt... he and Sebastian, they're... they're together,” Blaine stuttered. It was so hard to say.

“Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry,” Nick said and he grabbed onto his best friend and hugged him and Blaine could only fall into his embrace.

“Blaine's in love with Kurt isn't he?” Stephanie asked with a sigh.

Nick nodded. “Yes...” he admitted.

“I'm surprised you didn't tell her,” Blaine moaned lightly.

“It's private,” Nick scoffed.

Blaine let out an awkward laugh. He didn't even say that he had no solid proof, that he just knew it in his heart. Why else would have Kurt turned him away? It all made sense now. But he wasn't in the mood to be coddled by his friends. 

“You can leave me now, go back and continue with the sex,” Blaine said as he let out another awkward laugh.

“What and let you get drunk out of your mind? Oh no, we're staying put,” Nick said firmly.

“I don't want to drink,” Blaine said.

“We're not gonna let you mope either,” Stephanie added.

“Just let us put you to bed, tuck you in and read you a bedtime story,” Nick said soothingly like he was a loving father.

“I'm glad my emotional pain amuses you,” Blaine said weakly.

“If you can still make comebacks then you're going to be okay, Blaine,” Stephanie added sweetly.

Blaine let them guide him to his bedroom and didn't protest as he let his friends tuck him under the covers, though he felt very embarrassed. He didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to forget everything. It hurt too much and he couldn't cope. So he finally assured them both that he was well enough to be left alone. 

Blaine took a deep breath, held it, and exhaled slowly. He needed to calm down, so he could think straight enough. This was not the time to make any hasty mistakes, as he had no real proof. 

This time getting drunk and going off in search of the root of the problem wasn't going to happen either. He needed to stick to the facts alone: yes Sebastian and Kurt were different around each other. Despite the signs and what he personally thought those changes entailed, Blaine really had no clue to what was going on with Sebastian and Kurt. That would only change if he did something about it instead of just hysterically crying. 

Blaine knew his next plan. He had to ask Kurt right out if he and Sebastian were together. And if they were, then he'd do it. He'd do the very thing he hoped he'd never have to do. Blaine would have to say goodbye to Kurt Hummel. He'd give up on his first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, I was on transit and had my ipod on shuffle and 'Like a Robot' came up and I instantly went: 'This song has to be in WAF' so hence the whole sing off storyline!
> 
> Here is the song in question: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uiElP1SIfV8


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 will be posted in two weeks.

Chapter 15

Sometimes the first step to dealing with any hard evening was to get a good night’s sleep, which by some miracle Blaine had managed to do. The downside was when he woke the following day, he couldn't simply close his eyes and go back to sleep. The first thing he noticed was the crushing sensation of despair was gone but was replaced with feelings of embarrassment. Feelings that began to build until they risked reaching extreme mortification levels. Something Blaine was too emotionally tired to deal with. 

Blaine didn't want to wake up. He wanted to throw his head back on his pillow and sleep his life away, where nothing would get too complicated or painful. No matter how pathetic he was being, it was very hard to want to get up and face a world where Kurt and Sebastian were a couple. Blaine only got out of bed because he knew it was futile to hide away in his room forever. 

How was it that when movies told love stories they rarely showed the painful heartache or how childish people could become? Even when they did, life didn't always have a happy ending to look forward to. Or maybe it was just for Blaine's own real life story. Great, this train of thought was not helping Blaine's efforts to face the day.

Blaine managed to crawl into the shower without being noticed, slipping back inside his bedroom sanctuary right away to change into some clean clothes. Blaine's inability to call forth his usual cheeriness was visible in his wardrobe. He kept it simple, black and pretty drab. All that was left now was for Blaine to step out of his room and face the world, or the common room space of the apartment. The trouble was, doing that meant he'd have to face Nick and knowing his luck, he'd be laying in wait. 

It could be worse though, at least it had been his best friend to see his breakdown and not Kurt. Besides, it wasn't like Nick hadn't had his share of extreme reactions throughout his many attempts at romance but Blaine still had topped every one last night. Kurt had that effect on Blaine he figured. Blaine’s decision to head home to visit his parents for the remainder of the summer was now a godsend. He had intended to tell Sebastian and Kurt about his travel plans that night at Feeling but unseen events had gotten in the way.

All Blaine wanted to do was get away from his troubles for a while. Not for good but long enough so when he returned maybe he could deal with them better. The idea of him getting used to the idea of Sebastian being Kurt's boyfriend wasn't very uplifting. Still, nothing would ever turn around for the better if Blaine kept clinging to denial and despair. 

His pity party over, Blaine forced himself to head into the kitchen. He was relieved that his work vacation had already started. Just as he had feared the second Blaine cleared the hallway Nick was there to see his pathetic state for the second time in a row. Nick's overly sympathetic look was making Blaine feel more tired with every forward step. Was it too late to go back to him room and sulk? _'Probably, now that he's seen me,'_ Blaine thought regretfully.

“Hey buddy...” Nick said softly, like he was trying to coax a wounded animal out from hiding. “I made you pancakes...”

“I'm not a child, Nick,” Blaine pointed out but sat down to eat regardless.

“Do not feel embarrassed by last night Blaine. You'd just found out the love of your life is with another guy; it was justified. You simmered down pretty quick too, went out like a light and no barfing either, so score there,” Nick pointed out.

“Uh huh, well now I'm better but not all that recovered,” Blaine admitted.

“So now what? Are you and Kurt still friends?” Nick asked.

“I don't know, I need some time to adjust to everything that's changed. I'm sure as hell not going to tell Kurt how I feel now because what's the point? Before I do or say anything or they try to do the same I need some space and time away to recollect and recovery. So I'm going back home for the rest of the break, where I hope I can work things out in my fucked up brain,” Blaine mumbled through his mouthfuls of pancake.

“Sounds like a good idea. What did Kurt say to all of this?” Nick asked.

Blaine tried to act like was too busy eating to answer but stalling rarely worked for long. “I haven't told him yet.”

That reluctant confession caused Nick to blink in surprise, and then he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his friend, knowing what Blaine could be like. “Blaine....” he began warily. “You did find out straight from Kurt's mouth that he's dating Sebastian... right?”

Blaine resisted the question at first, but there would be no hope of Nick dropping the subject. “Well no, not exactly in words per-say but-” Blaine began to ramble in defence. Only he was rendered silent when Nick caught him totally off guard and actually slapped him across the face not holding anything back with the blow. “Okay, ow!” Blaine whined.

“I'm sorry but you needed that wake up call! Because what the hell are you doing? Don't go falling apart before you have any concrete proof! What if you're wrong Blaine? What if this has all been in your head and you're running away for nothing!” Nick began to shout.

“Do you think it's easy for me to ask Kurt if he's with Sebastian? I'm fucking terrified! I can't face that Nick, hearing Kurt admit they're together. Seeing his love-struck face! It would break me!” Blaine shouted in argument.

Nick knew he was being pushy but that was what Blaine needed this time, tough love. “Blaine, you need to ask him directly... because your leaving means Kurt can't tell you himself... how convenient huh?” he pressed.

“Alright! I know! I'll talk to Kurt before I go; I couldn't relax if I didn't. I need to find out for sure, one way or the other. If I'm wrong and they're not a couple then, I can use the time away to decide what I'll do about it. But really... I think I already know if Kurt's still single. I'll have to tell him how I feel and find out if I'm just kidding myself that I might have a chance. ‘Cause Kurt's already told me he can't be my boyfriend...” Blaine explained to Nick.

“Do you know why?”

It was almost disheartening how quickly Blaine shook his head in response, “Not entirely no but I have a few theories. Kurt's given me some clues as well. He told me he had his heart broken, his trust was shattered and it’s never recovered. Whatever happened to him exactly has made him believe that love isn't real or anything he'd want. I’ve tried to remember all that but am I so crazy to hope that maybe at some point I could change his mind?"

"I wish I could show him how he deserves to be loved and that he isn't so cut off from emotion as he claims to be. I get the feeling when I ask him, no matter what Kurt's answer is, I won't like it. It's gonna be one of the two; either I can't change his views on love or someone already has...” Blaine moped, he wasn't making a lot of sense towards the end but it was all he could manage.

While Nick felt real compassion for his friend’s situation he wasn’t about to coddle him. “Don't make me slap you again Blaine. I'm not a violent person...” Nick warned, though he wasn't being serious with the threat. “Okay so lemme ask you again, now what?”

Blaine just shrugged, “I'm going to lay low for a couple of days. I can't face Kurt in my current mind state; it would only be a suicide mission if I tried. Then before I leave for home, I'll face him and find out the real answer,” Blaine answered.

“Even if Kurt's with Sebastian, you could fight for him, try to steal him away?” Nick suggested.

The look of sheer disgust on Blaine's face showed how he was starting to bounce back to get a little sassy. “No way! I want Kurt to be happy, I'm not that kind of person!” He scoffed.

The reverse psychology ploy had worked and Nick's expression softened as he patted Blaine on the shoulder with pride. “Good, I was just testing you. Blaine... you're not gonna wanna hear this but... maybe it's just not to meant to be. With you and Kurt, in the end it could be better that things turned out this way.”

The stubborn side of Blaine was back to normal and he shook his head again. “No.... there's something between us Nick. I'm not imagining the connection either I felt it. I've never been so sure of anything in my life, there's a spark... if Kurt would just drop his walls then he'd notice it. He's trying so hard to be someone he's not to survive but Kurt can't let what happened to him in the past ruin his future. I have no idea what he went through and I'm not saying his life choices were wrong. I don't know his reasons either. Kurt needs to know that someone could love him entirely, including the parts of him that are flawed, weak and scarred. Because it's already happened, I love him Nick... so very much... I still don't know much about him, or his life. But no matter what, I love him with all of my being. Feelings like this, they don't just happen without a reason. I feel like Kurt came into my life because maybe... just maybe I'm suppose to help him heal….” Blaine described softly. “That if his shattered heart can fully mend, we could make a future together... and be happy,” he finished with a longing sigh.

Breakfast was done and so was Nick's less than gentle prodding towards Blaine. Seeing the love on his face made him stop trying. “For your sake Blaine, I hope you're right,” Nick commented.

“That makes two of us.”  
________________________________________________________________________

Somehow (as if Kurt's life could get even more fucked up) the impossible had happened; Blaine was avoiding him. Coming to this conclusion had taken a couple of days and now he was sure of it. The single most frustrating fact was that Kurt had no idea what he'd done for Blaine to give him the cold shoulder. His first fear was that Blaine had finally come to his senses and realized Kurt wasn't the worth the time and effort to be around. It seemed so out of character for Blaine to be that cold. 

It hadn't happened so suddenly either. At first Blaine explained he had a lot going on and was too busy to spend time with Kurt. Which was understandable, since Blaine had a job and an entire social life Kurt wasn't really connected to. But as the week went on Blaine's excuses became less believable, he was too honest a person and Kurt concluded, a bad liar. 

When Kurt tried to retrace his steps or back to when the unexplained behaviour in Blaine had begun, the first inkling was the night of the duet competition. Kurt had planned for his first usage of his tab winnings to be spent on Blaine that night, but his plans to treat his friend were ruined. Blaine's excuse for being MIA that night was nothing more than something had come up unexpectedly. At the time Kurt had believed him since Blaine's usual track record was infraction free, but now Kurt had changed his tune. Bringing them to now, where Kurt hadn't seen Blaine for over a week, heard his voice for four days and he could no longer turn a blind eye.

Kurt was worried, Blaine wasn’t like this, Sebastian sure but Blaine? Never. Why the hell was Blaine giving Kurt the brush off? If he was trying to cut Kurt out of his life, then he should at least have the nerve to tell him directly and why. He couldn't think of one time they'd had a real argument and Kurt had sworn any issues with turning Blaine's sexual advances down were over and done with. The only thing left to consider was that perhaps Blaine was seeing someone. That was certainly a legitimate reason for Blaine's social life to become so occupied. But then why would Blaine keep that a secret? Weren't they good friends? Was Blaine trying to hide his possible new boyfriend from Kurt, like he was ashamed? 

If Blaine was laying low in hopes that Kurt could take a hint then that plan was failing. In fact, Kurt discovered he wasn't taking the involuntary separation from Blaine very well. After barely getting to hang out back when Kurt and Sebastian were busy rehearsing, Kurt's missing Blaine was more intensified. Making him more confused, frustrated and pissed off at everything, bringing himself full circle. Other times the friends had been apart Kurt had countless things to keep him distracted. Like visiting Mercedes in LA and final exams. This time there was nothing to keep him from missing Blaine and he was bored out of his mind in consequence. 

Kurt wasn't very proud of his current state, lying on the couch as he tried to watch a movie. Not that he was really into the film anyway; Kurt was actually trying to figure out what to do next. All Kurt knew was what he wouldn't do, and that was spend time with his other friend named Sebastian, who'd been just as absent lately. The difference between his friends was that concerning Sebastian the avoidance was mutual. 

Sebastian and Kurt's arrangement had reached a weird phase since the duet competition and their solution was to give each other some space. Kurt was more than fine with that decision but the side effect was Kurt didn't have sex to distract him either. Nor was he that hard up that he'd look for action elsewhere, despite his hook-up before. Kurt wasn't in the mood to find a new sexual partner and he was unsure if he ever would. Of course even with Sebastian not around over the last week their being roommates meant they still crossed paths. 

Kurt heard the sound of keys in the lock and didn't react; he had no reason to. So when the door swung open to reveal Sebastian Smythe, looking as cocky as ever, Kurt didn't even turn to look his way.

“Well, well, well... look who's home yet again, no surprise there,” Sebastian announced as he stepped inside the apartment.

Kurt didn’t respond to Sebastian’s jab, he wasn't in the mood. What did make Kurt a little wary was how normally Sebastian never bothered to address Kurt when he came home. This either meant his self-centered demeanour was easing up, or he'd noticed Kurt's depression and planned to torment him about it. 

Kurt didn't need to make a guess to which one it would be, not when Sebastian's expression said it all. If he had been in better spirits Kurt might have tried to redirect Sebastian's mind to sex but his heart wasn't in it. Or rather, his current lack-luster sex drive. “Yes, look at me, sitting here and having to listen to your wank, pity me,” Kurt muttered, giving little effort in the statement.

Sebastian's response was to laugh at Kurt's misery, like he truly found it amusing, because he did. “Oh how the snarky has fallen, this is why you should have kept to your game plan,” Sebastian declared as he tossed his keys on the kitchen counter. He came to stand over Kurt at the couch, giving him a judgemental stare, causing Kurt to tense up from the scrutiny the look held.

“What?” Kurt moaned in annoyance, he wasn't angry yet, but he had a feeling that was about to change.

“You caught feelings, Kurt.”

“Don't fucking flatter yourself, Sebastian,” Kurt barked in defence.

“I didn't say those feelings were for me,” Sebastian said casually.

Sebastian grinned at Kurt with giddy excitement that any sensible person would fear. But Kurt was probably the first individual who could handle Sebastian's ways and he showed this by giving his friend a tired look and held his tongue. Sebastian saw this was the perfect moment to confront Kurt, when he was too distraught to do anything he normally did when Sebastian tried to push his buttons. Sebastian kept his eyes on Kurt as he plopped down on the couch, keeping his distance at the opposite end. He noticed how Kurt's demeanour became ridged and his body language showed how uncomfortable he was. Which meant he was starting to anticipate his roommate’s actions.

Kurt had noticed he was coming to understand Sebastian's ways and he was unsure if he should be proud or alarmed. He knew where the bastard was planning to go with this and he wasn't about to allow it. Kurt had reached his breaking point and needed to show even he had his limits. 

Kurt stood up and walked into his bedroom, shutting the door without a single word. Little good that did, it had been a fool’s hope that Sebastian wouldn't follow him but it seemed Sebastian was just as bored as Kurt.

The door opened and Sebastian was glad he'd never bothered getting locks for the bedroom doors when he got the place. Kurt was trying his best to ignore his intruder by sitting on the bed as he through an issue of vogue magazine. Oh what fun this would be, Kurt had never been this pathetic before and Sebastian was having a blast. Of course no one, not even Kurt would know that deep down his actions were carefully planned and for a good cause. One that the target wouldn't feel grateful about but as usual, Sebastian didn't care. 

“You're so in love with Blaine, Kurt,” he accused, being completely serious. He knew exactly what to say to get a rise out of Kurt.

Only Kurt didn't panic, countering his game plan by not giving Sebastian the reaction he knew his friend was hoping for. Instead he simply narrowed his eyes warningly, because exploding with rage would lead to hot angry sex and he wasn't about to reward him. With no hope of avoidance, Kurt knew the longer the he tried to evade the accusation the more intrusive Sebastian would become with his attempts. The only alternative left to Kurt was to give in and face the question, even when Kurt wanted to keep his thoughts on the matter repressed. “You're off your rocker,” Kurt replied, deciding to be creative and use old slang instead of swearing for once.

“Really? Then why are you acting exactly like Blaine when he was pinning over you?” Sebastian asked.

During the wait for Kurt to reply Sebastian started to walk around Kurt's bedroom and snooped through his personal belongings. How come whenever Sebastian became unbearable it was always when Kurt was deep in denial? Again his reaction was calm and collected. “You're wrong Sebastian, yes I miss him but only as a friend,” Kurt corrected.

But Sebastian knew better than that, he understood Kurt better by this point too. Kurt's subdued mood only proved how hard he was trying to toss the notion aside. If he'd gotten feisty and use his normal defence, snark, then Sebastian would have given up by now. “Sorry, not buying it Kurt... ‘cause I've seen all the signs before, on Blaine most recently. Your pathetic state aside, if I'm so wrong. Then why has Blaine been MIA for the last week?”

“Maybe he's fed up with you,” Kurt muttered.

“Nope, we both know that's not how Blaine works, babe. If he had a problem with me, he'd tell me. The only time he keeps his trap shut is when it's due to feelings... and they're usually about you,” Sebastian countered.

Giving the silent treatment never worked on Sebastian but then, Kurt was terrible at it to begin with so it was time to go in another direction. Sebastian chose to go with an old fail-safe, getting in Kurt's personal space and closing in on him still sitting on the bed. Kurt backed up until there was nowhere else to go, further pushing him into a corner but not trying to elude Sebastian all together. Whenever Sebastian messed with Kurt like this there was always fun to be had and for once, his intentions were almost noble. 

Sebastian knew exactly what Kurt needed, a reality check. Kurt needed to face the cold hard truth. He had give him no way to deflect or run, or rather, to go deeper into denial. There was always the off chance that if Kurt finally admitted his feelings for Blaine it would change the three's whole dynamic. That turn out didn't bother Sebastian but he doubted Kurt would have the balls to admit anything. So their being fuck buddies would remain as it always had, casual and without any real demands.

Somehow since meeting, Kurt had become a friend in the process, in addition to their being roommates and long term (for them anyway) fuck buddies. Kurt had fucked his way into Sebastian's life and somehow hadn't been tossed aside and forgotten like all the rest before him. Sebastian was fine to admit that but he wasn't Blaine so he didn't feel any urge to think more on the subject, back to his usual mind tricks. 

“Fine, keep being a pansy then, see if I care,” Sebastian said finally, pushing another one of Kurt's buttons effortlessly.

The result of their knowing each other for nearly three months meant that Kurt proved he could get the upper hand at times, and was still bent on not taking the bait. “Not gonna work Sebastian, I'm not getting angry,” he said. Kurt was becoming tired of Sebastian's protruding ways, if he was forced to be in the same room as the prick, there were far better things to use him for. “If you want to have sex then save yourself the trouble and just say so,” Kurt added.

“I'm not actually looking for sex here,” Sebastian corrected.

“Hah! When aren't you looking for sex?” Kurt countered.

“You brought it up, not me.”

“This time maybe... so do you wanna fuck or not?” Kurt chimed mockingly.

Sebastian hid his true reaction of Kurt's current mindset; he was actually surprised by it. No matter how well he'd figured Kurt's thought patterns and idiosyncrasies out, the guy could still surprise him, who knew. But since Sebastian was the king of subtle, his usual smugness never wavered and he simply shrugged. “I'm just trying to make it so I don't have to come home to... this... all the time now,” Sebastian gestured at Kurt to clarify what 'this' meant. “Because you could get murderous in the end.”

Kurt rolled his eyes for the first time in a long while. “I told you, I'm not a schizophrenic and your life is not in danger,” Kurt snapped almost sounding hurt.

The bruised tone of Kurt's voice didn't make Sebastian become stricken with remorse; instead he beamed at Kurt. Sebastian knew what his next course of action would be and he could hardly wait for the results. No more pushing Kurt into corners; it was time to knock him out of his comfort zone all together. “Maybe Blaine thinks we're in love?” He suggested without any warning.

That theory got Kurt's temper out at last, to seething levels and Kurt shot up from the couch like a rocket. “That's fucking insane!” Kurt bellowed.

“Tell me about it, but Blaine doesn't think like us. You can't be that dense, Kurt. Think about it for a second instead of giving up the will to live. He disappeared right after the duet competition at Feeling, which we won. Remember that totally fake kiss we shared at the end... maybe we were so believable Blaine bought it too. It took most of the night to convince the club goers we're allergic to love and relationships,” Sebastian concluded.

The anger levels in Kurt were rising at a dangerous rate and he wasn't sure what pissed him off more. That Sebastian was making sense with his accusations or that Blaine would actually think such things and not ask him outright. “You've passed delusional and gone straight to earning a first class ticket to the closest insane asylum. You're wrong again!” Kurt barked. Denial was so second nature to him at this point that Kurt did it without thinking and it was his usual response to Blaine and feelings as of late.

If Kurt's first instinct was to deny then Sebastian's was to smile, but his grin wasn't in any way meant to be supportive. Time to get to the nitty-gritty and throw Kurt out the window (metaphorically speaking).

“So you don't love me then?” Sebastian asked all of a sudden.

“Never going to happen,” Kurt scoffed.

“Blaine's just being stupid?”

“If he thinks we're in love, then yes.”

“And you haven't caught feelings for me?”

“No,” Kurt assured him.

“So it's fine for us to keep fucking?” Sebastian asked smoothly.

“Yes.”

“You don't want anything to change?”

“No.”

“And you're sure you don't love me?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to love me?”

“No.”

“But you're in love Blaine?”

“Yes,” Kurt answered without thinking.

It took Kurt a few long agonizing minutes to realize what he had just said, but Sebastian breaking out into muffled laughter was a big hint. Kurt ran back through his memory to register Sebastian's questions and his subsequent answers, until he came to the final one. He had gone from slightly annoyed to enraged and in reality he was more upset at himself than at his roommate. Kurt wished he could just ignore the whole thing, he didn't want to deal with it, and it wasn't true. Kurt's heart wasn't capable of feeling love; it was too far gone, too broken. Even if by some miracle Kurt had healed enough to yearn for love, his mind knew better than his stupid heart. Nothing good would come of it, he would only break Blaine's heart and Kurt would hate himself that much more. 

So Kurt kept his weaker self, the dreamer and hopeless romantic caged up and locked away, far from Blaine's vulnerable heart. “Don't think your stupid trick proves anything, because I don't. You can say one thing and mean another.... you wonderful example of a human being,” Kurt said, his voice totally serious and lacking any emotion, expect for the last part.

“Sure, fine, just keep running from emotion. I honestly don't give a fuck about your love life, or lack there of,” Sebastian stated.

“Then why put me through all this fuckery?” Kurt demanded.

Naturally Sebastian didn't answer at first, coming to hover over Kurt, who was sitting on the edge of the bed instead. With Kurt's back already touching the headrest there was nowhere for Kurt to go, a fact that Sebastian had bet on. 

Sebastian's smug smile in victory was not fun to be forced to watch, but if it kept him off the subject of Blaine, Kurt was willing to offer is body to accomplish it.

“So if Blaine doesn't think we're a couple... maybe he's going to confess to you, if he hasn't already,” Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear.

For once Kurt was fine to be the one to initiate the start of sex between them, not just to shut the fucker up but also to prove Kurt didn't want anything to change with either of the men in his life. Kurt pulled Sebastian to lie down on top of him and began to move his hips, grinding their groins together. “Do you want sex or not?” Kurt growled.

“Not really,” Sebastian answered casually. But then he attacked Kurt's mouth with his own and kissed him deeply. Sebastian had no aversion to sex after all, and he was curious to see if their time apart would affect the intensity of orgasms. “But since you seem to want it that badly, I'll show mercy for once,” he finished.

“You're lucky you know how to fuck,” Kurt muttered as he began to unzip Sebastian's fly.  
____________________________________________________________________

_**Kurt, we need to talk.** _

For once Kurt didn't want to talk to Blaine despite how much he had missed his friend over the last week. Kurt still had no idea what Blaine wanted to discuss, would he ask if he and Sebastian were together? Or would he end up confessing his love to Kurt again and this time sober, with no hope of disregarding it. 

Kurt wanted to run but there was no point to prolong the inevitable and Kurt was well aware. He knew deep down it had reached a point where neither was an option anymore. Blaine didn't deserve it, and no matter how distant he had become Kurt owed him. So he'd man up and they'd talk. He couldn't help himself from thinking this could very well mark the end of his friendship with Blaine and that was the hardest thing to face. While he didn't intend to go that far and decline, Kurt decided to test Blaine a bit to see if there was any need to worry.

_Should I be worried? I haven't heard from you for a week, Blaine. I'm also sort of busy..._

The wait for Blaine's reply was almost agonizing as Kurt sat at a table in his favourite coffee shop, his eyes transfixed on the screen of his phone.

_**I'm sorry, I had a lot to deal with. Look, this had to be said in person. It can't wait either.** _

So there was no escaping it then, Blaine had something big to tell. Kurt tried to quiet his mind so he wouldn't begin to over-analyze what that something could be. There was little point now, he'd find out soon enough.

_Okay, I'll head home now, come over and we can talk._

_**Thank you, Kurt.** _

Blaine showed up at Kurt's apartment twenty minuets later. But he knew there was no turning back now, so he rang the doorbell. It opened immediately to reveal Kurt, who had a soft expression on his handsome face and the two stared at one another. They hadn't seen each other’s faces for a week and all they could do was force weak smiles in exchange.

“Hey,” Kurt said softly.

“Hi,” Blaine replied back, his voice equally meek.

“How did a whole week go by without us seeing each other, Blaine?” Kurt asked next.

Blaine sighed as he stepped inside the room, he'd get no chance to stall it seemed. “That was my fault and I'm really sorry Kurt... because I of course missed you... I just needed some time,” Blaine began.

“Was it something I did? Or anything I said to you?” Kurt asked nervously.

Blaine shook his head as his smile grew warmer and more genuine, though on the inside he was struggling to hold himself together. He had to do this, no more staying silent on every conflicting thought in his mind. It was hard to ignore that Blaine wasn't trying to find the courage to tell Kurt he loved him. Instead he was trying to ask Kurt if Sebastian already was the person he longed to be with and now was. Despite Nick's warnings that he had no solid proof, Blaine just somehow knew it was too late. He'd been kidding himself (they both had) that wanting different things from each other wouldn't be an issue. They had been using each other, not on purpose or for evil reasons but it had happened nonetheless. 

Now Blaine was exhausted from the whole charade. “Not exactly... and not intentionally...” Blaine said reluctantly. He glanced over at Kurt and thought that maybe this time he was wrong and all hope wasn't lost. _'Say it Kurt, say you don't love him... tell me it's all in my head and I can keep loving you,'_ Blaine pleaded with his eyes.

Kurt had never mastered the talent of reading people’s body cues for hints so he didn't get the silent message. Kurt saw that Blaine's pleading eyes were saying something very different than their real intent. To Kurt's naive and inexperienced eyes it looked like Blaine was thinking _'I love you and I have to tell you, say something,'_. While Kurt couldn't give Blaine what he wanted, he had to get through this, for both their sakes. Normally Kurt refrained from allowing himself to hope but this time, he was still clinging to the idea that they could get through this and remain friends. “Blaine... you don't have to do this... I know what you're going to say...”

The softness in Kurt's voice was making Blaine's heart sink. Kurt had finally noticed Blaine's perceptiveness when it came to the roommates. That had to be why Kurt had never bothered to contact him during Blaine’s radio silence, because he knew it wasn't necessary. Blaine had foolishly hoped that when he tried to keep his distance, Kurt would miss him enough to make the first move. But Blaine attempts to play hard to get hadn't worked and now he was paying for his childishness. As Blaine's assumptions were being confirmed as the truth it was hard for him to keep listening. 

Blaine gulped for air, he was almost choking on so much remorse. “Was I that obvious?” Blaine asked, trying to keep himself together for his friend’s sake.

Kurt ended up buying Blaine's act that he was fine and he cracked a small smile in response, misinterpreting his humour at the same time. If Blaine could joke about this then that would make it easier to finally admit some things to Blaine. Ever since Sebastian's stupid little word game the day before, Kurt had begun to learn denial wasn't always effective. “Maybe... if I hadn't been so deep into denial to notice. It was Sebastian who made me realize... because I'm fucked up Blaine, you need to know that. I no longer know how to notice the signs myself or I never had the chance to in the first place. By the time I did it was already too late and in my broken ignorance I fooled myself into thinking it wouldn't turn out this way. Now as I stand in front of you, looking at those big brown eyes of yours I know it has and... you got hurt in the process,” Kurt said, choking up a little at the end. His lip began to quiver as he fought the impulse to break down. Not now, not this time. “I'm so sorry Blaine... I never wanted to cause you any pain... but I'm not who you think I am, I can't be...” Kurt struggled, his voice becoming hoarse from strain.

So Kurt had no romantic feelings for him, he had fallen in love with Sebastian. It hurt but Blaine saw how Kurt was trying to let him down as gently as possible. He'd tried to prepare himself for this but nothing could have helped him. “Neither of us could of guess it would come to this.”

It was easier for Kurt to embrace honesty when it would be entirely for Blaine's sake and he gave a little nod in agreement. “It's not like I don't realize what an amazing person you are, Blaine. What you need to understand is... I can't offer you anything. The person I've become, there's no way I could fit into your life harmoniously... if we were to try we'd only break apart. Our being together other would lead to nothing but pain and regret... I can't do that to you, you deserve better,” Kurt continued, trying to make his friend see the light.

Kurt wasn't some tragic hero, beautiful and brave, who deserved Blaine Anderson's love. He was the anti-hero, a broken shard of a man who used to believe in romance. Kurt was beginning to choke on the bitterness he was feeling. If it took walking out of each other’s lives to keep that pure heart of Blaine's intact, then he'd do it. Kurt didn’t allow himself to think about his own wants, he couldn't be selfish and keep Blaine all for himself, because Blaine could never be his. So Kurt chose denial once more, this time not letting himself think if he had actual feelings for Blaine and if so, what those were exactly. He reverted to his usual habit of blocking emotion from entering his heart to remain alone. Because he was use to that type of pain already, so he'd deny himself the joy of knowing Blaine. 

“Blaine... you don't have to tell me anything. I don't want to put you through the pain from saying out loud what's changed,” Kurt offered.

But Blaine was still a kind soul who gave so naturally that even in this situation he had to remain a giver. “You don't have to do this either Kurt, I'm touched but don't... not for my sake. I bet this is just as hard for you and while it's appreciated, it's not needed. I really should have noticed far sooner... maybe then I could have accepted it earlier...” Blaine replied as he put on a brave smile, _'and better,'_ Blaine added in thought.

Kurt hid his pain behind a perfectly acted smile. “Which 'it' do you mean?” he asked in a moment’s weakness.

Blaine let out an awkward laugh, so he'd have to say it outright then, wonderful, but Kurt had asked so he'd answer. “That you already have what you need... and want... and it isn't me,” Blaine replied, keeping his forced smile on his face.

Kurt let out a sigh, that comment was true, what Kurt needed was to keep away from romantic attachment. Now that Blaine was being caring enough to speak to Kurt honestly, it was his turn to do the same. Only Kurt was no longer sure if Blaine was leading to a confession now, so it was time to find out once and for all. “I should still say it Blaine, because staying silent on the matter clearly was a big fuck up on my part,” Kurt pointed out. “I probably should have realized things would turn out this way... that such a connection was there from the beginning. I resisted the signs for the longest time but to no avail. I suppose it was sex that made it harder to ignore... like being intimate brought on a true realization. Still at first I didn't notice, sex isn't supposed to be like that for me... it's nothing but a physical sensation that feels good. So for a very long time, I wouldn't allow myself to think it could be more, or that it was possible for me to not only accept but embrace... on any level. But it crept up on me and... well... knowing what I'm like you can probably imagine how it went from there,” Kurt began. He was far too nervous and caught up in the moment to consider how misleading his words could be taken as.

It took glancing over at Blaine and seeing his distraught expression to feel horrible and Kurt let out a frustrated cry. “Fuck I hate this! I know I keep saying it but I'm idiot when it comes to this stuff!” Kurt swore in anger. “The worst part is I didn't think about your feelings during all of this and how the change might affect you. So I'm really sorry... about a lot of things... here I am trying to explain myself and make it clear for you and I'm still messing up! I'm clearly over estimating myself,” Kurt grumbled.

While Blaine hardly enjoyed hearing what had lead to Kurt and Sebastian's becoming an actual couple, Kurt was being so vague in trying to explain what happened exactly. But Blaine was fine with that because he didn't want to know. He couldn't, not when every word would be a blow to his heart. Blaine held up his hand to stop Kurt, but didn't reach out to touch him, that was beyond his current limit. “Relax Kurt... take a deep breath... because I have no intention of making any heartfelt confession,” Blaine assured him, seeing the relief wash over Kurt was the turning point for Blaine and proved he needed to walk away. “Because now I see they’re would be no point... it's clear you've found the person you need, who actually fits into your life. It just took me a while to accept it wasn't me... that it was him...”

“Him?” Kurt asked in confusion.

Blaine thought Kurt was trying to be playful to break the tension, so he just kept going. “If anyone could get Sebastian Smythe to fall in love… it would be you, Kurt,” Blaine replied with a weak smile.

Kurt nearly did a double take; it was like Blaine was speaking in a different language. What the hell was he going on about? When Kurt heard Blaine say his name, Sebastian’s and love in the same sentence he was hit with a horrible realization. Blaine hadn't been planning to tell Kurt he loved him at all. He actually thought that Kurt and Sebastian were together, as some sort of couple, complete with genuine feelings.

Kurt was so shocked that he could barely think straight. True, no one besides he and Sebastian knew what was going on between them. To mere observers with no actual facts or emotional insight it could be assumed that there were feelings to go along with the sex. “Blaine...” Kurt began but then he stopped himself from correcting Blaine's mistake.

It could have been so easily done. All Kurt needed to do was tell Blaine he was wrong and that Kurt had been referring to the connection between he and Blaine, not with Sebastian. But then it suddenly dawned on him that this was the escape route Blaine needed to come out unscathed. If Blaine could walk away with his heart in tact then Kurt would let himself become the villain and purposely lie to a person as wonderful as Blaine. And what a lie it would be. Truthfully Kurt was very selfish to take this out, proving he could never leave denial for long. 

Hating himself for going through with the ruse, Kurt glanced and Blaine and went there. “It's probably for the best... for it to turn out this way, you won't get hurt anymore. I've been selfish... leading you on... and I'm so sorry for any pain I've caused you. You have to know... that was never my intent,” Kurt said softly, glad he was able remain honest for one moment more.

Blaine appreciated what Kurt was trying to do. It was his turn to be just as mature. “I'm happy for you Kurt... my own feelings aside... I'm glad you found the person who can make you happy. That in between all the fighting and taunting, you two were able to be honest to each other. I guess snarky banter is how you and Sebastian show affection huh, well that and the kiss you shared up on the stage at Feeling last week,” Blaine rambled awkwardly. “Only now uh... I don't know what to say next,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Me either,” Kurt added with a strained laughed. _'But that's a lie, I know what I need to do is not be selfish anymore,'_ Kurt thought to himself. If he couldn't give Blaine his own heart in return then he had no right to keep hold of Blaine's, in any capacity.

“I dunno whether to cry or scream right now,” Blaine groaned.

“Blaine... is this the final deal breaker for us?” Kurt asked softly, afraid to hear the answer.

Blaine was loosing his grip on his emotions and the question wasn't helping. His lip quivered and Blaine couldn't hold back anymore. The tears began to fall and when he looked back at Kurt he saw the love of his life wasn't fairing any better. “I guess I’m gonna go with cry...” he sobbed.

“This is goodbye isn't it?” Kurt demanded.

“Kurt...” Blaine warned.

“No, we can't turn a blind eye to this Blaine... tell me... is this the end for us?”

“I don't know Kurt, and that's the honest to god truth. It's too hard for me right now... I can't stay and watch you and Sebastian be together. The life we knew has to change, we can't be so dysfunctional anymore... not when feelings have developed and I'm the odd man out. I need time... a lot of it… to sort my feelings out... time away from you. I don't want to need that but I do all the same. I don't want to feel pain every time I look at you. So I'm going back home to visit my family for the rest of the summer. I don't know if by the time I come back for school I'll have any answers but I sure as hell will try. I really will Kurt... because even if you chose Sebastian, I still treasure our friendship and I don't want to lose you. But I need to accept that in many ways... I already have... and loosing you to Sebastian isn't easy to come to terms with. I don't want to hate him because for once he didn't do anything wrong and I can't blame him for developing feelings for you,” Blaine added.

Kurt needed to get away before he broke his unrehearsed act. “Maybe we both need to take a step back. It will hurt but in the end it might be the only answer. I know first hand the world is a cruel place with little regard for our well being,” Kurt offered.

“Before I go... I have to know Kurt, do you regret us meeting and what's happened between us since then?”

It would be so easy for Kurt to lie to Blaine but he was already lying to him so much. Blaine deserved some truth so Kurt did his best to make some sort of amends for his other wrong doings. He walked over to Blaine and touched his shoulder lightly, running his hand down the small of his back gently. “Some parts yes but not when it comes to meeting you and becoming your friend Blaine. Whether we can recover from this or not, I'll never regret that.”

Blaine could barely hide the remorse he felt with his aching heart from Kurt, so he simply nodded in agreement. He couldn't say he agreed, not when he was unsure if they regretted the same parts of their journey together. He had to leave but in his weakened state he needed one last memory to make him be able to walk away. “Kurt... can I hold you?” he pleaded.

Kurt let out a quiet sob, he wanted to say yes, but if he let that happen Kurt was unsure if he could let Blaine go. So he shook his head, “Please don't ask me that Blaine... I want to but I can't,” he admitted.

Blaine tried to hide his disappointment, but Kurt had a boyfriend now. “Sorry... I should go...” he began as he turned in place and look towards the door.

“Blaine, wait!” Kurt finally cried out and he took hold of Blaine's arm, his grip almost crushing. “Close your eyes,” he urged.

Blaine could never say no to Kurt and he felt no desire to, so he simply closed his eyes and waited. He soon felt the familiar sensation of Kurt's soft lips brushing against his own and how Kurt began to put pressure into the kiss. Blaine remained passive and didn't kiss him back, instead burning the sensation into his mind so he would never forget Kurt's goodbye kiss. There wasn't much chance for it to become a longing memory though as Kurt kept it short and sweet. 

By the end of the kiss Blaine's eyes were still closed as he pulled back and withdrew to a safe distance once more. When Blaine managed to open his eyes, Kurt was nowhere in sight. 

“Kurt?” he called out but there was no answer. Blaine placed his hands in his pockets as he made way for the door, having no more reason to stay. This was the right move; there would be no actual goodbye, since neither of them knew if it truly was. But that was a lie, Blaine already knew if he couldn't have Kurt then it had to be the end. “Kurt... I love you and… I'm glad to have met you,” he said in closing and walked out of the apartment

But Kurt wasn't close enough to heart Blaine's final words, he was safely inside his room and out of sight with his back pressed against the closed door. He was already breaking down to the point of hysteric crying, shaking and sobbing with pain. Kurt slid down along the door and slumped onto the floor, still unhinged as he tried to let out all his frustrations. 

Thankfully Sebastian was gone for the weekend and the apartment was sound proofed so no would hear or see the state he was in. Kurt's walls were shattered from having to do one of the worst things in his life, second only to one horrible situation in high school. Where Kurt had to walk back into the halls of McKinley and see the proof that his reputation had been ruined beyond repair. Watching everyone look at him with distaste or worse had been hard to endure but right now, it was nothing but a memory. 

Blaine deserved better, Kurt's letting him go needed to happen and lying had made their parting easier for him. “You fucking weakling! Why didn't you just go away like I wanted you to? No! You just hang to cling to hope and stay alive. Well I hope you're happy, you shitface, look what good that did! Feelings only lead to fucking hurt, you hear that heart! Emotion only leads to pain!” Kurt shouted at himself.

It took far longer than Kurt wanted but he eventually reached a point where there was nothing left in him to emote. Numb and worn out, Kurt tried to recover, using what had worked before when he had hit rock bottom. 

He would get through his, he was used to pain; he always picked himself back up and rebuilt the broken pieces. Stronger walls would replace the old ones, to make him impervious to emotional attachment. With Blaine gone from his life, there would be no danger to his emotional walls. Blaine was too miraculous for anyone else to slip through his barriers like he had. He'd use this experience like had with all the others; this new pain would make him stronger. Let this be a reminder to why romance was dead, at least for himself. 

“Goodbye you fucking dreamer, you better have followed Blaine out the door,” he whispered to himself.

________________________________________________________________________

Kurt managed to keep his word though it quite a struggle at first but Kurt was a fighter who'd recovered from far worse. Kurt's answer to fill the void Blaine's departure had left was to throw himself into his work. He ended up designing a number of outfits, making countless couture for the summer season as well as starting on his fall wardrobe. At his actual workplace Kurt had impressed his boss so much her praise held no bounds. Most of all Kurt was proud that Sebastian didn't notice his inner turmoil he was fighting with behind his newly rebuilt emotional walls. 

Even now Kurt was still clinging to denial in his usual stubborn way, by not letting himself admit how much Blaine's absence was affecting him. Because if he were to do that then Kurt would never be able to climb out of the soul crushing depression it would unleash in him. Instead he ignored the dull ache in his chest, buried it down and under his other brushes with pain and kept his emotional walls around his heart, more tightly than ever before. In succeeding to do that Kurt had fooled himself into thinking he was stronger than ever, a force to be reckoned with and not someone too scared to admit to his true feelings.

Sebastian's lack of keen sense pertaining Kurt meant two possibilities, either Kurt was pulling to wool over his eyes or Sebastian was so bored with the whole thing and he'd given up and Kurt was fine with either. At first Kurt didn't care to find out the answer until he began to notice a change in Sebastian. This went beyond boredom or the need for space between the pair of clashing fuck buddies. The change was gradual at first, which was why it had taken Kurt so long to fully notice. 

Sebastian had become withdrawn to the point he was no longer bothering to taunt or tease Kurt with his usual smugness anymore. As the days passed Sebastian was becoming quiet, subdued and distant and that brought forth the alarm in Kurt's normally observant mind. Now Kurt was worried because this wasn't typical Sebastian Smythe behaviour. Nothing affected his attitude or got a rise out of him. Kurt realized they hadn't had sex for over a week as well, not since the day after Blaine had left. Not that Kurt was pissed about Sebastian withholding sex from him for any reason; he wasn't that desperate.

At first Kurt had been too focused on adjusting to Blaine's departure to even want any sexual distractions to notice. What in the hell was wrong with Sebastian? Kurt knew being direct was the only way to get to the bottom of things. Unlike with Blaine, Kurt had no problem approaching Sebastian when it came to the truth. 

It turned out there was no need to ask him since just when Kurt had planned to Sebastian's normal annoying personality (full of his superior air and smugness) were back and at full force.

Kurt was minding his own business sitting at a booth in Blaine's favourite diner when Sebastian appeared out of nowhere and took a seat in Blaine's usual spot.

“What are you doing here?” Sebastian asked.

“Trying to eat in peace,” Kurt answered, not bothering to look at him.

“So were you just going to ignore the elephant in the room?”

“I don't know what you are referring to,” Kurt answered absentmindedly.

“The lack of Blaine... or should I call him to get an actual answer?” Sebastian commented as he held out his cell and called Blaine up.

Kurt lashed out and grabbed the phone out of Sebastian's hand; going so far as to delete Blaine's number from his contact list. “Don't you fucking dare call him, Sebastian!” Kurt warned seething with anger.

“Like either your empty threats or deleting his number will stop me... so you better tell me before I call him anyway,” Sebastian threatened.

“Blaine's gone, he's out of the picture now... we're done,” Kurt answered flatly.

“What does that even mean? Did you kill him and bury his remains?” Sebastian taunted not bothering to keep his jabs light.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. Why had he wanted the bastard to return to normal was anyone’s guess. “He's alive... as you well know, you fucking prick. It's better this way... easier...” Kurt muttered softly as his words began to trail off. The claim was hardly convincing because it was an outright lie, saying goodbye to Blaine had been anything but easy for Kurt to endure.

“So that's it then, you really think I'm gonna sit here and take your coded answer and accept that? Why the hell do you have the right to tell me who I can and can't have as a friend, Kurt?” Sebastian threw back.

Kurt glanced up at Sebastian, noticing the near venom in his voice. Was Kurt going crazy or was Sebastian actually becoming angry? That wasn't possible, even when they had shouting matches Sebastian never showed real anger, it was one of the many things about his friend Kurt found so infuriating. It was always a game to him, but now Sebastian had stopped playing around. Did he miss Blaine just as much as Kurt and for possibly the same reason? No, Sebastian wasn't capable of catching feelings, even for Blaine, there had to be a sensible reason. 

“Are you actually becoming angry?” Kurt asked in confusion. “Have you caught feelings now?” He teased.

“Not a chance in hell, so stop deflecting by making this all about me. Are you really just going to graze past the fact that you told Blaine you and I are a couple? Because if you think about that fact then it sure looks like you're the one to have caught feelings... for me. Either that or you're so hung up over Blaine that you're gonna settle for me,” Sebastian announced.

“Like you're such a treasure to have,” Kurt commented giving one of his iconic eye-rolls.

“ At least I didn't lie to Blaine, or was dumb enough not to cover my tracks.”

“So you've talked to Blaine recently I take it?”

“He actually called me right before he headed back home. You forget Blaine knows how to be a good friend and actually tell people what's going on in his life. Seriously, if you had wanted me to keep quiet with your lie, you should have told me that, Kurt. Bad move... really bad move... at first I had no idea what was going on, which was new. It wasn't until Blaine told me he's happy for us but it's hard for him to accept that I caught on. Can't blame him there, the idea of us being in love is pretty unbelievable and sickening...” Sebastian said, stopping to make a fake shiver at the very idea. “Blaine's sure spunky though, he had the nerve to get sassy and say I'd better treat you right. Stop sleeping around and give commitment a try.”

Kurt let out a mortified groan, that was it then, the deal breaker had been reached. Blaine would never want to stay his friend now that the truth was out. Even if he was able to forgive and forget, Kurt couldn't let him. “Was he angry?” he asked. Kurt would be fine if he had gotten angry, what he couldn't deal with was if Blaine got more hurt.

“I actually didn't tell him the truth. Instead I said I'd let up on the casual sex partners, see if you could keep me satisfied on your own.”

“You what?” Kurt shouted in shock, bringing attention to himself throughout the diner and Kurt swore under his breath. Why were they out in public?

Sebastian let out a mocking laugh, waving in dismissal at Kurt's outburst. “I wasn't about to set the record straight, because I knew that's what you'd want. Then I'd be doing all the dirty work and Blaine would get mad and break it off between you two, without you having to lift a finger. I'm afraid you're gonna have to try a lot harder to get the better of me. So I just went with your lie. Now there's a way bigger fire to put out and this time, you're gonna get your hands dirty. The funniest thing is I guess this means you no longer care about becoming a liar. I'm impressed Kurt, didn't think you had it in you because lying to Blaine is pretty diabolical.”

“Oh god... do not compliment me, I'm begging you! Just wait until we get home...” Kurt grumbled as he put his money on the table, making his escape. 

Sebastian proved he was indeed back to his old tricks when he stood up to follow close behind Kurt. Keeping quiet as the pair walked out of the diner, Sebastian knew what would come next. Kurt was about to tell him to fuck off, leave, or both. What did end up happening was unexpected when Kurt's name was called off in the distance.

“Kurt!” A familiar female shouted through the crowded street.

Kurt turned around to see his fashion design professor, Haley Cariss, hurrying up to him with her usual friendly smile on her face. Kurt let out a small groan; he wasn't ready to be polite to anyone at the moment. However, Kurt forced himself to return her smile since he practically worshipped her. “Oh, hey, Mrs. Cariss,” Kurt said in greeting.

“Hello Kurt, keeping busy during the summer?” She asked him playfully, the source of her current amusement became clear as she eyed Sebastian up and down, who was right beside Kurt. “Who's this?” she asked.

Kurt was about to introduce Sebastian as his roommate when Sebastian stepped forward. 

“I'm Sebastian, Kurt's boyfriend,” Sebastian explained as he shook her hand. The fake charm he was putting on was almost sickening

“Really? Why am I not surprised you'd snag such a looker, Kurt,” Mrs. Cariss replied.

“Why thank you,” Sebastian told her with a wink.

“He's not...” Kurt began to protest but then Sebastian grabbed onto his shoulder affectionately.

“Kurt's not use to hearing me say that, as it's recent,” Sebastian interrupted.

“Ah well, I'm happy for you then Kurt, and I won't keep you. See you in September, I'm really excited to see what you'll bring this year,” Mrs. Cariss told them and she left with a wave.

When they were alone once more Kurt let up some of the control he had put on his flaring temper, but not completely. He'd save that unleashing until they were back at the apartment and then all bets would be off. “What the fuck was that all about?” Kurt blurted.

“Hmm? Oh, I'm just messing with you; I mean you did tell Blaine we were dating. How's lying to a teacher gonna matter much?” Sebastian said as he began to walk towards Kurt's car.

Kurt ended up driving them both home, it meant Kurt could yell at Sebastian and much sooner than if he kicked him to the curb and drove off. The second Kurt closed the door behind him he got right to having yet another show down. 

“Okay, what the hell are you playing at Sebastian? Because I never would think you'd want something like this to spread. What if someone else hears and knowing how gossip moves, everyone will think we're a couple now!” Kurt shouted at him.

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks,” Sebastian said casually.

“Don’t you think I might?” Kurt pointed out.

“No, because you started it,” Sebastian threw back.

“Then explain to me why you're going along with it?” Kurt demanded.

“I just don't care,” Sebastian repeated.

Kurt was getting frustrated and so fed up with that answer, and he wasn't afraid to show it. “For your information when Blaine gets back I plan to set the record straight. Despite you making it more complicated than it already is! Blaine thought we were dating and I realized it's better that he does. If it makes him able to walk away and stop loving me, so be it. I don't give a fuck if people think you and I together because of it. But that doesn't mean I in any way want that to happen!” Kurt shouted.

“Neither do I,” Sebastian added in agreement.

“Then what the fuck is going on with you?” Kurt asked.

Sebastian, for the first time was not smiling, instead his usual smug grin fell into an actual angry scowl. A look that Kurt had mastered from the many times he'd been asked things he didn't have any urge to answer. That was normal for Kurt, but for Sebastian it wasn't and it was almost scary.

“Nothing that's your business Hummel, so fuck off,” Sebastian barked back.

The warning made Kurt laugh, he didn't mean to but he was so thrown off guard, this had to be another one of Sebastian's tricks. Some elaborate plan of Sebastian's, an act to get his way and push Kurt out of his comfort zone yet again. Or he could also just as likely be looking for a lay and riling them both up so they got all hot and bothered. Kurt had no idea if any of those scenarios was what was going on with his current personality change. Instead Kurt just went with the sudden role reversal since such scenes usually lead to sex. 

“So what, now you're the one to be secretive? Is there something in your life you're ashamed enough to hide all of a sudden?” Kurt pushed.

Sebastian’s reaction was to come right up to Kurt's face and use their height difference to tower over him. “Fuck off... I'm warning you, don't push me. You do not want to see me get mad…” he warned.

Kurt now saw he wasn't bluffing; he meant it. “The fuck Sebastian! Who are you?” Kurt asked.

“Oh my god Kurt! Just shut the fuck up already! I don't want to deal with it!” Sebastian barked.

When Sebastian didn't make the first move to turn their anger into sexually charged energy Kurt frowned. He kept waiting for it though because Kurt still wasn't thinking about what might really be going on with Sebastian. Instead he was fine to take control because that did happen sometimes and the turn out always lead to a feel good free for all. For one fleeting second Kurt was worried the come on wouldn't be welcome. But fuck it, this was Sebastian Smythe, when wasn't he in the mood, fucking was like breathing to him. So in the heat of the moment Kurt went for it and kissed Sebastian hard on the mouth and he had expected his fuck buddy to respond. He did, but not in the way Kurt had expected. Sebastian expression went deadpan and he pulled Kurt away from him, actually physically pushing him away.

“No, get the fuck off of me!” Sebastian yelled.

Kurt stumbled backwards from the force behind that push, his eyes wide with shock. “Sebastian...” Kurt breathed, his voice full of concern.

Sebastian couldn't even look him in the eye at first, he was too focused on keeping his emotions in check. He glanced around the room, running a hand through his tussled hair as he let out an awkward cry, like he could just laugh it off.

“What's wrong? Would you just tell me?” Kurt urged.

Sebastian finally looked Kurt's way and what his friend saw shocked him into silence, it only lasted a second but the expression couldn't be ignored. Fear: unguarded and genuine terror, that's what had flashed on Sebastian's usual cocky face. He tried to hide it or make it to be some weird fluke but Sebastian could tell Kurt had noticed. 

“No,” Sebastian’s voice was void of emotion; he walked out of the apartment without another word.

Leaving Kurt to stand dead still and trying to come to terms with how the impossible had just happened. Sebastian had actually turned down a sexual advance and physically pushed Kurt away. Kurt had no idea how to deal with this new side of Sebastian, one he never knew existed. He didn't know what to do, so for now the answer was to do nothing at all.   
____________________________________________________________________

With both of the men in Kurt's life being gone, it was like the past four months had never happened and Kurt was alone once more. But when it came to Sebastian it wasn't entirely true, he was still around. He was just no longer the Sebastian Smythe Kurt knew; where was the cocky bastard who'd given Kurt his sexual awakening and a social life including actual friends? 

Gone were the taunts, jabs, sexual innuendos and propositions. In fact all of the social aspects of their relationship were totally missing. It was the lack of sex between them that alarmed Kurt the most, not that he needed to fuck to stay sane or alive. Kurt had assumed that was the case for his roommate, who amazingly didn't seem to be getting much action lately. More often that not Sebastian stayed in his room, he hadn't gone to Feeling in days or had any visitors, or answered any possible bootie calls on his cell.

No matter how hard Kurt tried, Sebastian kept ignoring his roommate, barely saying two words to him whenever they crossed paths in the apartment. 

Fine, let the selfish prick deal with whatever crap that’s caused his personality change on his own then. Though deep down Kurt hoped it wasn't something serious because selfish or not, Kurt didn't wish that on anyone. Kurt was glad to have a reason to leave the house that morning, as Sebastian was in a particularly volatile mood and had only told Kurt to fuck off when he tried to start a conversation in the kitchen. 

Kurt let out a tired sigh as he climbed the stairs to their apartment, not bothering with the elevator this time. He had begun to think that Blaine had the right idea to head back home, so he was planning to go visit his parents soon himself. At least Lima didn't have a temperamental roommate to deal with, who was going off the deep end.

But any thoughts of running off and leaving Sebastian to his own devices were quickly shot down when Kurt stepped into the apartment to find the unthinkable. Sebastian was sitting at the kitchen table, quietly reading a newspaper and Kurt thought he had walked right into another dimension. Sebastian never read the paper; he said he kept meaning to cancel the pointless subscription. 

But that wasn't even the most shocking sight of all, what made Kurt's alarms go off in his head was the state Sebastian was in. He looked so sloppy, his hair was a mess and so greasy from needing a good wash it sent shivers down Kurt's spine. Worse yet was how Sebastian was dressed in a pair of sweatpants, that weren't even a designer brand and a plain white t-shirt that was long over due for being thrown into the wash. 

“Oh my god, you're a train-wreck, Sebastian. How much did you even drink?” Kurt shook his head. But when he opened up the drinks cabinet he found every bottle still full and in their place, not a single can or bottle in the fridge was missing either.

“I'm not hung over,” Sebastian muttered.

“That's even worse, the fuck Sebastian? Seriously, what is wrong with you? What's happened? No escape this time. I know I have no right to say this but... you're scaring me,” Kurt admitted.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Sebastian’s voice warning Kurt to stop.

Above all Kurt was stubborn and when it came to his friends’ well being there was no stopping him. “Let me be the judge of that,” Kurt stated coolly as he sat down at the table in front of his dishevelled roommate. Kurt had intended to start the forced interrogation but his phone suddenly rang and when he saw who it was he took the call. “Hi, yes this is Kurt Hummel... I was waiting for your call. Is it this about... oh, the results are ready?” Kurt muttered, tensing up as he went silent only to fully relax a minuet later. “That's great, thank you... I knew it was likely but I'm glad all the same. Yes I'll be sure to have regular tests like you suggested, I know how important those are. Thank you Doctor, bye,” Kurt said politely and ended the call.

Kurt had been too focused on the call to notice the shift in Sebastian's body language, or how ridged he had now become because of it. “What was that about?” Sebastian asked casually, trying to cover his tracks.

Kurt figured it would do little good to dodge questions when he was trying to pry the truth out of his friend. “That was the hospital with my results for my tests, I'm STD free,” Kurt explained.

Sebastian ended up being the one to tense up to the news, but he tried to hide it with indifference. It wasn't really working but Kurt found no urge to make that known yet. “You got tested?”

Kurt nodded as he eyed Sebastian, the seriousness in his tone making him more worried. “Yes, I haven't slept with anyone new, aside from that one time with Alex... but I figured it's a smart idea to get tested regularly, just to be safe,” Kurt explained.

“When did you go for the test?”

Kurt furrowed his brow curiously, he wasn't sure why Sebastian was so interested, but he decided to humour him. “A week ago,” Kurt answered casually with a shrug.

Sebastian shot out of his chair without a word and stormed off into his bedroom. Now Kurt was really scared. “Sebastian... you're starting to freak me out.”

“Oh no, I feel so fucking bad for you!” Sebastian yelled at him from his bedroom.

Kurt raced into Sebastian's room to find him collapsed on his bed like he had no strength left in his body. He looked horrible. “Sebastian, are you sick?”

“I have a fever, fatigue, I've got a fucking cough and I'm so tired, all the time... put them all together and what do you got?” Sebastian said with very fake educed laughter.

Kurt gasped lightly. “HIV...” he breathed in shock.

“Bingo,” Sebastian replied.

Kurt's mind was whirling around in panic, had to he force himself to remain calm for Sebastian's sake. “Are you sure? Did you get tested? You could just have similar symptoms...” Kurt suggested.

“I found out a guy I fucked three weeks ago is positive,” Sebastian interrupted him.

“Did you use protection?” Kurt asked quickly.

“Of course I did,” Sebastian snapped back.

“Then that doesn't necessarily mean-” Kurt began to point out.

Sebastian stopped laughing; instead he stood up, grabbed onto Kurt's shoulder tightly and stared straight into his blue eyes. What Kurt saw was terrifying, the fear sent triggers in his mind. Nothing Kurt had ever gone through could even compare. Kurt knew he should feel relief that he was clean, but that thought wasn't even in his mind. His concern was all for Sebastian at the moment.

“Then why haven't they called me back with the results?” Sebastian shouted, causing Kurt's ears to ring from the outburst.

Kurt had no answers to give, no false hopes to say, no information he could tell Sebastian, there was nothing he could offer, not even his body. But Kurt didn't realize that not all acts of physical touch needed to be sexual. Kurt didn’t understand that above all Sebastian craved physical contact that in that moment he needed it with all of his being. Kurt looked at Sebastian in sympathy as he watched his friend who was always so together come apart at the seams. Watching Sebastian triggered Kurt's emotional walls to drop, leaving him just as raw and exposed. 

Kurt lunged forward and gathered up Sebastian, bringing his arms to encircle Sebastian's broad shoulders. Allowing Sebastian, for the first time in his life, to let go of the hold on his emotions and break down. He allowed himself to hysterically cry out all of his pain into Kurt’s chest. Kurt closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of Sebastian's head, stroking his back softly. He tried to offer some tactile means of comfort, because there was nothing he could say, words would only fall flat. Neither of the young men knew how to deal with such an abrupt situation but they were both too numb.

Whatever happened, Kurt wasn't about to desert his friend and for once Kurt allowed himself to cling to hope that Sebastian for once could be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot goes on in this chapter plot wise and it ends in the biggest cliffhanger in the story. Needles to say I was quite anxious to see what people would think of this chapter...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sebastian was proud of the fact that the last time he'd thrown a fit or even shed a tear was back when he was a little kid. Since then the adult Sebastian Smythe was so shut off from emotion he never broke down, especially not in front of anyone, until now. There was nothing left in him to fight back, he was too physically weak from sickness and too emotionally wrung out by fear. So he didn't resist Kurt's attempts to comfort him and let his friend’s strong arms wrap around him, rocking him as he cried out all the pain inside. Sebastian didn't yell at Kurt to fuck off when he led him to his room and placed him on the bed. He wasn't strong enough to recover but neither was he in any state of mind to turn Kurt away, who let Sebastian to fall asleep in his arms.

Sebastian slept like the dead for well over fourteen hours, lately he'd tried to keep himself awake for far too long. So when Sebastian awoke in the afternoon the following day (still clinging onto Kurt's sleeping frame) he felt way more rested but totally pathetic. What the hell had he become? Sebastian knew he had a very good reason for his debilitation, but that didn't make him feel any better. In fact he felt worse. What the fuck had he done to deserve this? Okay, plenty, but still. At first Sebastian had taken everything in stride, things happened, there were tons of reasons the call back about his tests was late.

He was always so safe when it came to sex, there was no way he could be in any danger. After all his many sexual escapades Sebastian prided over the fact he had never caught a STD. As it turned out, even his luck could run out and now he felt worse than ever before. So it shouldn't surprise Sebastian that Kurt would notice the change in him, he wouldn't be able to hide his distress as the days went on. Every day that went by where Sebastian didn't get that life-giving call had wore down his usual smugness. Bringing him here, and how reaching the third week since he'd got the test meant his breaking point had come. Silence when it came to medical results was never good (even he knew that much). 

Sebastian was many things, was called a number of insulting terms but the word coward had never been uttered in front of him. Sebastian wasn't as immortal as he claimed; it turned out he had limits just like any other human being. Which was why he didn't have the guts to call the hospital himself, if he did then would be no going back to the life he knew (and loved).

Kurt finally stirred from the slight movements Sebastian made when he'd woken up. He was trapped in Sebastian's embrace, with his roommate’s forehead pressed against his shoulder. From the corner of his eye he could see Sebastian was awake but not in a talkative move and Kurt couldn't blame him. “Feel any better?” he coaxed.

“No,” Sebastian answered flatly.

“Feel like letting go of me at least?” Kurt asked.

Sebastian instantly released his hold of Kurt so he could shift his weight and get more comfortable on the bed. Kurt wasn't use to being cuddled and spooned all night despite how more frequently he was submitted to the act lately. Kurt didn't fully move away from Sebastian, when he easily could have. Instead Kurt lay on his side facing Sebastian, who still refused to look him in the eye. Sebastian looked so ghostly pale and clammy and his breathing sounded raspy. For once Kurt's strong stubborn side was proving to be very useful, though Sebastian would hardly agree. “Sebastian, tell me the facts so I can try to understand what's going on,” he pleaded.

Sebastian let out a tired breath as he rolled over to lie on his back, coming to stare at the ceiling as he ran a hand over his damp face. “I got my regular tests done like I always do about three weeks ago and everything was normal. They're so routine, and I'm so careful that there was no reason to worry, same as always. But then, over the last week I started to feel sick... and then I found out a guy I fucked right before my test is HIV positive. I tried to remain calm, I mean... this isn't the first time I've had a scare...” Sebastian explained, leaving out that the risk had never been so serious as HIV before though. “But over the past week I've gone from feeling slightly off to fucking horrible. Then, if things weren't bad enough, the hospital’s a week late in calling me back with the results. Hearing that you got your test back weeks before mine finally made me hit rock bottom,” Sebastian explained, his voice full of bitterness.

Kurt remained silent as he was brought up to date; it all seemed so impossible in his mind. But Kurt knew first hand how cruel the word could be and no one was safe from its dark underbelly. “Have you called the hospital?” Kurt asked when he was finished.

“Nope.”

That confession caused Kurt to cease remaining sympathetically calm. “Why the fuck not! Bloody hell, Sebastian! The results could still be negative and even if they aren't, it might not be HIV! Time is of the essence if you want to overcome sexually transmitted diseases! What's the point of being so careful up ‘till now if you're just gonna wimp out?” Kurt yelled in anger. One of the few things (if not the only trait) Kurt felt envious about Sebastian was his ability to never let anything trip him up. 

“Okay I've heard enough of you're whining to last a life time. It's time to grow up and be a big boy! You chose to live this life Sebastian and it's time to get through the tough shit it’s caused. You're going to fucking call the hospital right now! Or so help me, I will show you what living through my own hell has turned me into. If you think you can play the villain... you have no idea...” Kurt ordered as he hauled Sebastian up into a sitting position and planted his cell in his hand.

Sebastian it seemed had no desire to give into Kurt's orders, long gone was his usual cocky self. “Why bother,” he whined, letting the phone fall the floor.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Who knew his roommate could be such a fucking baby? Kurt decided it was time for tough love, he hated to even use that stupid four-letter word but it fit. No more Mr. Nice guy, Kurt stood up and snatched the phone off the ground. Muttering coarse language under his breath as he brought up the screen and he frowned. “You have a voice message... and a missed call before that. I recognize the number, we go to the same hospital,” Kurt told him hesitantly.

Sebastian fell back onto the bed with a thud and turned over, showing his back to Kurt. “It's only gonna be bad news, has to be after all this time,” he grumbled stubbornly.

“Why don't you find out and oh, I dunno, listen to it!” Kurt urged, his voice becoming louder with every word.

Sebastian leaned back to finally look at Kurt and the raw intensity his face felt made him falter for a moment. Until Sebastian convulsed and ended up throwing up into the bucket he had placed next to his bed.

“Sebastian!” Kurt called out in alarm.

“Nothing new, I've been barfing for a while. Serves me right for trying to eat something and keep it down I guess,” Sebastian said with a mocking laugh.

“Listen to your message!” Kurt barked.

Never wanting to loose any power battle, Sebastian told Kurt his password number and threw back he could do it himself if he cared that much. He tried to look impartial when Kurt simply let out a frustrated cry and did it. When he saw the expression on Kurt's face turn from annoyance to worry, he allowed himself to slip back into his defence mechanism and shut off from the world a little more.

Kurt was having none of that and when the call was over he casually went to lie over Sebastian, resting his chin on the dip in of Sebastian's side. “Well... that wasn't very helpful,” he began.

The added weight of Kurt on his tired body was making Sebastian cranky and he reached down deep to gather enough energy to get angry. “What the fuck did it say?” he demanded as he pushed Kurt off of him.

Kurt's ploy of giving tough love (or whatever the strictly platonic between two fuck buddies could be called) was working. Kurt got up off from the bed and took the bucket from the floor without batting an eye. “It was the hospital but the message was just them asking if this was the number of Sebastian Smythe...” Kurt began as he walked into the bathroom and washed the bucket out. Returning with it and a damp face cloth in hand. “And if so to contact them,” Kurt finished, handing the cloth to Sebastian and putting the now clean bucket back. 

Of course things rarely went to plan when Sebastian was concerned, since normally he was the mastermind with plots and schemes. So when his weakened roommate made no cocky remarks or snide comments, he sighed. Kurt had his work cut out for him it looked like. Kurt went straight to Sebastian's dresser and began to root into the top drawer, picking up one of his box of condoms inside.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Kurt, letting out a low growl. “Drop em' Kurt, we can't have sex... even if I am clean,” he warned.

Kurt threw the box right at his friend and it hit him in the shoulder, “You think I'd try to have sex with you right now, you fucker? Oh my god you are impossible at times! Forget the fact that I would never put myself in danger... I'm not that sort of person. I know all we are to each other is a good lay but for once in your self absorbed life, try to wrap around your head that sex is not everything!” Kurt shouted at Sebastian.

“Maybe not to stuffy prudes like you!” Sebastian snapped back.

“Empty insults Sebastian. Yes I like to have sex, it feels good but I could live without it if needed. Clearly you can't, you haven't had sex for at least a week I take it?” Kurt asked.

“I stopped as soon as I found out one of my past partners is HIV positive,” Sebastian confirmed. “If you're not trying to fuck me, what are you doing?”

“I'm getting you a clean pair of underwear if you must know. You have an appointment to make... so it's time to put on some proper clothes,” Kurt explained as he tossed the pair of boxer briefs onto the bed in front of Sebastian. Not giving him the chance to complain or argue (though Sebastian did bother to) Kurt head off into Sebastian's closet next to put something together for him to wear. 

Things made a lot more sense now and gave some explanations to Sebastian's recent actions. Like turning down sex with Kurt earlier, and being okay with people thinking he and Kurt were an exclusive couple. As always, Kurt had become something Sebastian could use to his advantage, since it would lessen the chance of guys propositioning him for sex. Sebastian Smythe rarely said no, at least when possible fucks met his usual criteria and when he did brush them off it was usually because he found someone with more to offer. If all of a sudden Sebastian quit casual sex cold turkey, the entire local gay community would know in an instant.

Even if Sebastian’s test results were negative, his reputation and high regard could still be ruined. Kurt knew all too well how that went, though from a very different situation. It turned out Sebastian got very cranky when he was forced to be celibate. Add the fact that he was sick as a dog and Kurt was faced with his biggest challenge yet. 

If Sebastian did indeed have an incurable STD, then the casual sex would have to stop. Above all Kurt didn't blame his current low state and he almost felt sorry for his roommate but sympathy wasn't what Sebastian needed right now. Time to embrace yet another role reversal and push Sebastian out of his comfort zone for once. Kurt wasn't about to let Sebastian wallow in misery and he had a very good reason to. Kurt had a hunch that Sebastian was making things worse than they were, out of fear but it was still a bad call. If he truly was HIV positive then the hospital wouldn’t have left such a vague message. 

“That's it huh? You expect me to just get up and voluntarily walk off like I'm heading to my execution?” Sebastian muttered.

“And you call me a bitchy drama queen! Not getting laid sure has you all off kilter,” Kurt taunted as he reappeared with a pair of jeans in hand, shoving them in Sebastian's face.

“Did you forget how you just cleaned up my vomit bucket? Or can't you see how fucking sick I am? Here, time for another reality check,” Sebastian said as he grabbed Kurt's hand and placed it on his forehead.

Kurt flinched, while his temple was nowhere hot enough to burn it still caught him off guard. “Shit you have a really high fever, Sebastian!” Kurt hissed.

“No fuck.”

“Good thing we're going to a hospital then,” Kurt countered.

“You can, I'm not giving into your pushy ways.”

“I get it, you're really sick... and irritated from having to abstain but I am not a push over,” Kurt warned. “Nor am I enjoying this type of banter with you, I'd rather be fucking if I had the choice,” Kurt grumbled as he went back to get a shirt.

“I'm not enjoying this either. I normally don't go a day without having some kind of sex. Jerking off by yourself doesn't compare either,” Sebastian muttered in annoyance.

Kurt was back and tossed a lightweight blue shirt Sebastian's way, finishing the outfit. “Get dressed Smythe, we're going to find out the answer in person,” he declared.

“Fuck you,” Sebastian snapped.

Kurt wasn't about to back off, he knew how to deal with stubborn men when it came to their health. Kurt's compassionate side always came out the strongest when people were in need of a moral rock to support them. Kurt went over to Sebastian, peeling the dirty shirt off of his torso and threw the clean replacement over his head. 

“If you end up being clean, then by all means fuck me till the cows come home. If that's what it will take to get you to strap on a pair then I'll take one for the team. Now MOVE!” Kurt bellowed as he stared down his bedridden friend and didn't budge.

Sebastian managed to hide his true reaction, once again he was getting a taste of the darker side of Kurt, the one who had come to be because of the hardship he'd faced. Sebastian rolled his eyes and got up from the bed without a word, stripping off his shirt and the rest of his clothing until he was stark naked. He went to walk past Kurt but was stopped when Kurt reached out and grabbed onto his arm, holding him in place with surprising strength. “Would you unclench, I'm just gonna take a shower. I can't let the world see me like this,” Sebastian replied, his smugness returning slightly.

Kurt didn't care to hide his amusement and relief in seeing the signs that Sebastian was back and he let go of his arm. “But I can?” He teased.

“I've impressed you enough,” Sebastian taunted as he took a step towards the bathroom. But it was hard to keep the facade of superiority going when he almost toppled over. His cocky attitude might be recovering but his faltering health had not.

Kurt silently grasped Sebastian's naked torso with his arms, making it possible for him to get into the shower. Kurt took off his own clothing, not from wanting a round of hot shower sex for once. Instead he took on a new role of Sebastian's caretaker and while Sebastian's kept giving him infuriating looks that were trying his patience, Kurt was allowed to offer his help. Once the pair were clean, dried off and redressed Kurt kept to his guns staying in Sebastian's personal space, ever pushing him to face his fears head on. He knew they should both eat something but he had a feeling Sebastian didn't have much of an appetite. So Kurt grabbed a bagel and ate his own quick breakfast on the run.

Sebastian was in a weird mindset, he wasn't about to fight Kurt's attempts for him to 'man up' as his roommate had put it. Deep down he knew he was better than this but even Sebastian was susceptible to the mistake of failing to act. Kurt could see right through Sebastian's poker face but decided to add to the illusion that he was heading off by his own two feet. In truth Sebastian was simply too weak to resist Kurt's less than gentle prodding as they made their way out of the apartment and to Kurt's car. Not willing to give Kurt any chance to act high and mighty, Sebastian remained silent through the whole drive. Kurt's forcing him to listen to Madonna during the trip didn't make his bored look of indifference break, proving he too could be equally stubborn.

Kurt was quietly relieved when they managed to make it hospital without a scene; sure Sebastian was being quiet but he wasn't resisting either. It made him somewhat concerned how out of character Sebastian was acting, but again he had a good reason. Kurt parked the car and walked over to the passenger side of the car, opening the door and holding his hand out in offering. “Come on, almost there,” he urged.

Sebastian just looked at Kurt with cool detachment, batting his hand away and pulled himself out of the car. But his weakness wasn't completely emotional, he still felt like crap so he ended up stumbling and Kurt caught hold of him, saving the near invalid from an ungraceful fall.

“Just let me fucking help you Sebastian! It's not worth falling on your face for,” Kurt hissed.

“Talk about calling the kettle black, like you depend on anyone,” Sebastian argued.

“I don't, I'm well aware but I'm also willing to admit how fucked up I am. You're sick, we stand before a hospital and since you refuse to help yourself, then it falls to me. The sooner we get this over with the faster you can regain control,” Kurt pointed out.

With Kurt bearing most of Sebastian's weight the pair slowly made their way to the building ahead, where the fate of Sebastian's test results lay. Once inside Kurt led Sebastian up to the front desk like he was a scared child, and in some small way he was. Sebastian hated change, he loved his life and he didn't want it to stop, he wanted to fuck and keep on fucking, one ass a time. He was always so careful, safe and never a complete jerk when it came to sex. Only now his reward to all that work, control and common sense was to be punished and he hated it. Up until now nothing in Sebastian's life could be seen as difficult. So he didn't know how to react and deal with the hardship he was now facing and he was doing very badly in that area.

During his inner monologue Kurt stepped up to the desk still holding onto Sebastian slightly, who finally pushed him away. Kurt regained his composure as he approached the woman at the front desk politely. “Hi, um, we're here because my friend got a call from the hospital, asking to get in touch. His name is Sebastian Smythe, he had some... tests about three weeks ago and hasn't heard the results,” Kurt explained.

The receptionist's look was neither cold nor overly sympathetic, but she nodded at them in greeting. “Okay, let me look up his file...” she replied as she began to type on her computer.

For once Sebastian had no patience to wait, the seconds felt like hours and he went with the rude demanding approach instead. “Any day now... while I'm still breathing,” He muttered under his breath.

“Here we are, Smythe… yes, oh… it seems there was a problem,” the woman began.

“I fucking knew it,” Sebastian said far too loudly.

“Shut up and let her finish!” Kurt hissed at him.

“The problem being that there was an issue with your phone number, not the test results,” she informed them.

Kurt blinked at her in confusion. “What do you mean exactly...” he began; the vague reply didn't answer if the results were positive or negative.

“It seems the contact number we had on file was no longer active and Mr. Smythe failed to give a proper emergency contact, so we had no way to reach him otherwise. Then the attempt to reach his family got no reply at first, as they are currently living abroad. Eventually someone who was watching their house gave us what they thought was Mr. Smythe's recent phone number. Last night the hospital attempted to call him at the number but got no reply, so a message was left,” The woman explained.

Patience was thrust out the window and Sebastian was fed up with the woman's professionalism. “The hell woman, just fucking tell me if I have HIV or not!” Sebastian shouted.

Kurt gaped at Sebastian, feeling mortified by his outburst. “Oh, my god I am so sorry,” Kurt said in embarrassment.

“It's understandable, but I think I'll let the doctor tell you to.... to avoid any further outbursts out here,” the woman replied.

Kurt cut off any rude follow-ups Sebastian would have by poking him in the side and dragging him to do sit down and wait. Kurt forced himself to calm down; it would be rather stupid to get hot and bothered by Sebastian's childish antics. Fortunately the wait for the doctor to be ready to see Sebastian wasn't long. At first Kurt had expected to be asked to wait outside but when he was allowed to join them. He hoped Sebastian wouldn't need moral support once the test results were given.

Sebastian's doctor was middle aged but had a kind face and he seemed to be familiar with his patient. Sebastian fought to keep himself upright, his mind was reeling and all he wanted to do was crash and sleep.

Before either Kurt or Sebastian could prompt him to start, the doctor took the direct approach, proving he knew the best way to handle Sebastian in his current mood. “I'll cut right to the chase Sebastian, you're HIV results came back negative,” he explained.

Sebastian's reaction to the news was to slump back into his chair like he was weighed down by too much emotion to react. “Oh look, the world can still surprise me, who knew,” Sebastian laughed mockingly.

Kurt on the other hand let out a loud sigh of relief at the news, holding his hand to his heart. “Oh, thank god,” he muttered, the fact that he was an atheist didn't matter.

“If you were only so vigilant about keeping your contacts up to date as you are with practicing safe sex you could have avoided this,” the doctor chided, though his tone was light.

Sebastian laughed once more, not offended by his doctor's forwardness since he had been the one to insist on dropping all the formally between them during his appointments.

“Um... then if it's not HIV, what does Sebastian have exactly? He's been pretty sick and has a high fever...” Kurt piped up, being the one to ask the sensible questions.

The doctor gave Kurt a polite smile. “At least your...” he began, eyeing the pair showing he didn't want to get their relationship wrong.

“Roommate, this is Kurt,” Sebastian answered.

“At least Kurt knows to ask proper questions. What Sebastian has is a nasty stomach virus on top of a throat infection. Luckily you're through the worst parts for both, but as I'm sure you've discovered the combination mimics the symptoms of HIV. I've already prescribed medication that will clear both up with proper rest,” the doctor said.

“So I'm free to go?” Sebastian asked, like he had narrowly missed a prison sentence.

The doctor nodded. “Free to go and live your life. Mix ups like these often happen for a reason.”

Sebastian shrugged as he stood back up and Kurt came over to take hold of him once more. “I'd rather do without, thanks Doc…” Sebastian said in dismissal and he and Kurt headed out the door. “For nothing...” he whispered to Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes, it's not like the physician had done anything that needed an apology. It was Sebastian's own fault he hadn't remembered to change his number, or had the guts to call himself. For once Kurt was fine to let it slide that Sebastian was getting a break he himself never had. He was relieved the results were negative, it didn't matter that Sebastian wasn't his boyfriend. But Kurt now knew they were still something, friends. 

Kurt snapped back into nurse mode, which he had perfected back when his father had been recovering from his heart attack. Sebastian proved he was on the road to recovery when his protests became louder and more obnoxious but Kurt matched him at every turn. Really Sebastian was too worn out and soon doped up on medication to put up much opposition and Kurt barely managed to put him in bed before he crashed out cold. He ended up sleeping the whole day and night. Kurt checked up on him and saw to his basic needs, making sure he was still alive as time passed. Now with the HIV scare over Kurt finally allowed himself to accept that it was okay to hope for some things and once in a while, those hopes could come true.  
________________________________________________________________________

By the second day Sebastian was showing signs of recovery, he could hold food down but wasn't well enough to leave his bed. Over the past forty-eight hours Kurt had to put up with his constant bitching, whining and moaning. Kurt could have bailed at any time but he felt compelled to stay. Who else would be able to tolerate the bastard enough to be there for him? Kurt knew Sebastian didn't have anyone close in his life; casual sex partners yes, but actual friends, not so much. Of course Kurt was sure that was mostly by choice, as Sebastian could be charming when he wanted yet most of the time he rarely bothered.

Thankfully Kurt was well accustomed to stubborn bed-ridden men so he wasn't that put out by the chore, at least he could escape Sebastian by leaving his room when needed. If anything the recent turn of events were keeping Kurt distracted from the void Blaine left, not that Sebastian filled in any way. The trio had unintentionally formed some weird almost bordering on a co-dependent relationship and with one member gone everything was falling apart. The life Kurt had gained months ago was changing and Kurt had to remind himself he could adapt to anything. For now he'd simply wait until Sebastian was fully recovered and see if an intervention was needed when it came to them.

When Kurt went for a final check in on the resident invalid to make sure he was still breathing before bed he found Sebastian was alive and kicking. He was also naked. Sebastian hadn't bothered to dress for his visitor and when Kurt scanned his nude state (with Sebastian lying on the bed) it didn't take much to figure what he had in mind. 

Kurt sighed, coming to cross his hands over his chest in defiance. “What the fuck are you insinuating with that look Sebastian?” he asked.

“You brought it up first, didn't you say I could fuck you senseless if I was clean?” Sebastian reminded him.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Was there any real reason to resist him, he wondered. “Are you up for it? Might be better to ease back into the water and before plunging head first,” Kurt pointed out.

Sebastian's usual amused face faded to reveal he had been putting on an act; it turned out Sebastian hadn't recovered so easily from his shake up. With his usual smugness gone what was left on his face shocked Kurt; desire, raw need but for once it wasn't just for sex. Sebastian's underlining need to be tactile, the want to touch and be touched was seeping through. The difference this time was it was separate from the usual wanting to come. Sebastian faltered, not sure what to do in the new situation, he was still totally messed up from the HIV scare. Sebastian let out a frustrated sigh, asking for something he couldn't get on his own. “Kurt, I need... just let me...” Sebastian pleaded softly.

At first it was hard for Kurt to accept that Sebastian was actually begging for something Kurt could give him, comfort. Through touch that would still be very sexual he chose to give consent to what Sebastian needed. Kurt didn't love Sebastian, at least not in the way one would a boyfriend, but he had come to care for him, in some loose sense. Sebastian was his friend, someone who was a prominent figure in his life and possibly a kindred spirit even. It was a totally different connection from whatever he and Blaine felt or shared (denial aside). But Kurt wasn't about to go think about the endless possibilities about what both men in his life meant to him exactly. There were far more pressing things to attend to first, mainly a horny (and needy) fuck buddy who seemed to be slightly off. So he simply gulped and nodded at Sebastian nervously, not sure what he would be in store for exactly. “Okay,” Kurt said, his voice breaking slightly.

“I won't hurt you,” Sebastian assured him softly.

“I know that!” Kurt snapped in defence.

The slight relapse into their usual anger charged banter before sex made Kurt more at ease, making it easier to relax. Kurt walked over to the bed and once he was within Sebastian's reach he let himself be pulled down onto it. He didn't get snarky or protest as Sebastian started to work his magic on Kurt's body and how his light touch was more like a tender caress. The usual rush didn't come next, but remained oddly slow paced. Sebastian took his time exploring Kurt's body with his hands and mouth, capturing, captivating and savouring every inch and the resulting sensation.

Sebastian finally began to peal off his clothing, but kept an infuriating pace as he disrobed Kurt layer by layer. Kurt's body tensed up with panic, the reaction wasn't intended but Kurt wasn't use to sex being like this. Things between Sebastian and Kurt had never been like this, whatever it was. Heck even when Kurt and Blaine had fucked during the threesome Kurt wasn't put off guard by so much. But Kurt knew he was in no danger, which shocked him the most because that meant he trusted Sebastian. “Fuck, Sebastian! I'm not you're boyfriend... what are you trying to do me?” He blurted out.

Sebastian made a quiet soothing noise as he let go of Kurt's cock and pushed him back down on the bed. Kurt was finally naked but Sebastian could tell by his ridged body language he was far from becoming relaxed. “Kurt, chill, just give in to this... I want to feel alive,” Sebastian murmured between kissing his collarbone.

“What, through me? Like I'm some sort of medium?” Kurt grumbled.

“My you catch on quick, don't worry... I'm doing this for myself, same as always. This isn't some romantic declaration of love,” Sebastian assured.

“Fine, use me for all I'm worth... but this better turn out to be worth it in the end,” Kurt muttered.

“You're all heart,” Sebastian said mockingly as he got to work on Kurt.

This was nothing like their usual forays into sex. They had fucked when they were too tired to get angry, but this time everything was off kilter. It was more raw, Kurt realized there was nothing between them, no emotional walls, no anger, just need. Soon there was no clothing between them and Kurt felt Sebastian's own heated body press up against him from behind. Kurt was gently manipulated to lie on his side, Sebastian's hands glided down his torso, his mouth following, grazing his teeth lightly against Kurt's smooth skin.

Sebastian was playing with Kurt in a sense; with every caress Sebastian felt Kurt's immediate reaction while Kurt moaned with pleasure. Kurt was his medium and it was like he was actually feeling sensual pleasure vicariously through Kurt's response. As if it were possible to transfer the sensations through the tips of his fingertips and Kurt's skin. It was true that Sebastian wasn't big on change but the scare had shaken him up so much that now he felt the need to experience something new before he could revert back to his old self. Kurt was the only one who could do this for him; anyone else would think the act meant Sebastian had developed actual romantic feelings. But with Kurt, Sebastian could become almost tender in appearance and there would be no danger of mixed messages. As always, this new experience would end like all the others, with orgasm being achieved, multiple times.

“Oh lord,” Kurt muttered with a shudder.

Sebastian knew Kurt wouldn't think he was being rewarded for letting his roommate have his way with him. He hadn't even bothered to touch Kurt's cock yet and it was pretty obvious how painfully hard he was. Instead Sebastian began to nibble on Kurt's inner thigh as he caressed the right side of his buttock lightly, trailing his tongue upwards, bypassing his dick all together and kissed Kurt's hips instead. Sebastian didn't need to feel Kurt's cock to know how turned on he was becoming. Kurt was simply putting up with it and all for Sebastian's sake and the gesture wasn't ignored. This was what Kurt did to throw Sebastian for a loop; slowly the snarky young man had started to open up to Sebastian. Revealing parts of himself he hadn't meant to show and in turn Sebastian was experiencing something he had never encountered before with anyone, intimacy.

But not all emotional connections were rooted in romantic love and the pair had shared something just as profound. In any other situation Sebastian would never give into the temptation to go in this direction, which was bordering on sentimental. Now he found himself not only embracing his weird exploration into the unknown but he found himself craving it. But he wasn't in his right mind currently and that was an understatement. The biggest difference for Sebastian was he wasn't just making sure his partner's pleasure was equal to his own, he was surpassing it.

It didn't escape Kurt how quiet Sebastian was staying during whatever this was, not that Kurt could form any words himself. He was far too busy trying to process what was being done to his body, all of which were overpoweringly pleasurable and it was almost too much to take. The worst thing was Sebastian wasn't even getting to main event yet, would he survive penetration at this rate? There was only one way to find out and while he was becoming slightly impatient, Kurt was in no way planning to ask the skilled bastard to stop. “Sebastian, shit!” Kurt breathed as his bucked his hips forward. He couldn't take it anymore; if Sebastian didn't give his cock some proper attention then he'd break through and do it himself. “Will you just fucking get to it...” he wheezed.

Sebastian didn't bother to make any smartass remarks, choosing to grant Kurt's request without making any verbal conformation. Sebastian took hold of Kurt's shoulder and rolled him to lie on his back, bringing his head down between Kurt's legs. Finally focusing on Kurt's cock but he kept on playing the game of tease and take. He took his time, slowly running his mouth over Kurt's hard length, switching between liking, kissing and sucking its surface. Then switching his attention to Kurt's ball-sack for a long interlude, which caused Kurt to sputter off and swear.

It was like Kurt's senses were heightened from the slow and agonizing pace Sebastian had set but instead of pain, everything was pleasure. Each part of Kurt's body was given proper attention, teased, coaxed and explored until there was nothing left to neglect. Sebastian finally let his hands and lips take a back seat and he brought his body up to bat. Pressing their fronts together as Sebastian came to lie on top of Kurt, keeping most of his weight off. During which Kurt wasn't doing much more than making loud noises of pleasure as he focused on breathing.

“You don't have to act like your dead Kurt, like I'd want to fuck a corpse,” Sebastian coaxed with amusement.

Kurt gave Sebastian a smirk as he began to rut himself against Sebastian's body, rubbing their slick cocks together. The pace wasn't their usual speed but at least it was no longer so slow that Kurt found it unbearable anymore. “Like this?” he taunted.

“Hmm, oh yeah... that's it, right there,” Sebastian breathed as he got into the rhythm of things.

Silence fell once more as the pair focused on their own needs, their heavy breathing being the only noise to fill the room. Kurt tensed up, his toes curling as Sebastian inched them both towards orgasm and considering what Kurt had been put through so far it was no surprise he wasn't going to last for much longer. Especially when Sebastian picked up the pace to send Kurt over the edge and made him to come at last, reaching blessed release. The orgasm brought forth in Kurt, there were no words to properly describe what he felt and he sure didn't have the ability to call up any to define it. All Kurt could muster was to slump back onto the mattress and his heart almost stopped as Sebastian rolled off of him, who hadn't come himself yet. Kurt's lungs began to move up and down through his gasping; who knew you could have such an intense orgasm without any penetration?

“Well... that was interesting,” Kurt breathed.

“You ain't seen nothing yet,” Sebastian warned as he stopped to kiss Kurt hard on the mouth.

Who knew Sebastian Smythe could be so passionate and giving when it came to sex? At first Kurt was fine to keep passive as Sebastian rolled him onto his side once more and he knew what would come next. Sure enough Kurt felt Sebastian's hard-on rub against his ass and when Sebastian stroked his behind, Kurt let him. It wasn't until Kurt noticed what was missing for him to bring out his snarky side and forced himself to form a coherent sentence once more. “Either you get a condom on that cock of yours or you'll get no entry clearance,” he growled in warning.

Sebastian withdrew a little but only stopped the contact from their lower regions, bringing his front to press against Kurt's back. “Why? We're both clean... this is the one time there's no risk...” Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear provocatively

There was that tense feeling of unease again, this time for an entirely different reason. Kurt sat up quickly on the bed and grabbed Sebastian's wrist, giving him an intense stare of defiance. “Like that's a reason not to use protection,” he threw back.

“Where's your sense of adventure? Didn't you come here to experience new stuff? This qualifies I think...”

“What the fuck's gotten into you Sebastian? I get it, you got a really big scare but I can't see how that would make you want to... with me of all people?” Kurt demanded.

“We both know what this is and isn't... that's why... don't try to over think here, Kurt. It's all about sex and the pursuit of pleasure, nothing’s changed,” Sebastian explained.

“This is not when I sighed up for!” Kurt shouted.

Sebastian brought his face in close to invade Kurt's personal space; Kurt refused to back down from the move. Instead he found himself responding to Sebastian skilled hands, which once more began to glide down his body and proved how well he knew Kurt's sweet spots. Kurt let out a throaty moan when Sebastian started to pay proper attention to his neck, leaving a hickey. “I don't hear you saying no or telling me to stop...” Sebastian said.

That was very true, if Kurt really wanted things to stop all he had to do was say the word and Sebastian would retract, but his roommate knew him better than that. Kurt was quite annoyed with the clever assessment and wasn't about to acknowledge it with words. Again, Kurt didn't fight Sebastian as he advanced on Kurt, slowly moving them both to lie back on the bed. He didn't tell Sebastian to stop when he found himself on back on his side, or make any snide remarks of protest when Sebastian went for the tube of lube. Kurt knew Sebastian wouldn't start to fuck him without his consent either; he still had his morals in the bedroom, thankfully. When Kurt felt the familiar sensation of his ass being invaded by Sebastian's prodding finger and not his cock all he did was moan.

“Are you afraid?” Sebastian asked as he began to finger Kurt slowly.

“No!” Kurt shouted back instantly.

“You sure?”

“Yes! Would I still be here on this bed if I were? I'm not scared but I don't like what you're trying to make me do...” Kurt gasped.

“I'm not making you do anything,” Sebastian corrected. “You didn't have to stay and let me do a single thing to you, but here you are, moaning away.”

“That's because you're making me feel so fucking good!” Kurt admitted.

“Then maybe you're still too focused on pleasure to realize what I'm offering you here, Kurt. This is my final first when it comes to what I've done and haven't done with sex. I've never fucked anyone bareback before. Here I am, trying to return a favour... so take it or leave it. If you're answer’s no… then I'll use a condom and we'll fuck the night away with protection,” Sebastian assured as he slipped a second finger inside of Kurt, thrusting them in and out.

How the hell was Kurt supposed to make such a decision when Sebastian was fingering him? What he told Kurt was true; there would never be another chance like this. They hadn't fucked anyone else since their tests results and while it was probably a bad idea, Kurt had to agree he'd probably never get such an opportunity again. There was no risk of catching a disease and more importantly, no possibility of catching something far worse; feelings. Kurt did sometimes wonder if going bareback would feel any different. Kurt finally decided this would be a one-time thing. Coming to this conclusion meant Kurt knew what his next step would be; time to yet again give Sebastian what he wanted. “Do it... fuck me bare,” he urged.

Once Sebastian was given the okay to continue, he withdrew his fingers from inside of Kurt, ignoring the box of condoms he'd left within reach. Like Kurt, Sebastian had never considered fucking someone bareback before. It went beyond being safe; this was the first time Sebastian trusted someone enough to believe Kurt wasn't lying about being clean himself. Being so emotionally detached from sex, he hadn't felt the urge to go that far with someone, until now. There was no denying Sebastian owed Kurt a lot for his selfless actions over the last few days. No one would have done that for him and Sebastian couldn't blame them either. Sebastian usually was a lone wolf, who had casual sex partners, old hook ups and new targets, not actual friends he trusted. Sebastian hated to be in anyone's debt but offering Kurt this rare experience wasn't exactly pay back. “You sure?” he asked before making the final move.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, nodding in response but since Sebastian was situated behind him he couldn't see the visual cue. Kurt sat up lightly, rolling his eyes and he arched his head over and nodded again.

“I need you to tell me,” Sebastian said.

“You really do need total consent at all times don't you?” Kurt asked in amazement.

Sebastian shrugged. “Shouldn't it always be that way? It's not like I had a bad experience where I was taken against my will. I just don't like people acting like I'm a rapist when our pants are back on, it's not sexy,” he dismissed.

Kurt kissed Sebastian on the lips, an act they rarely bothered with. Letting that change up set the mood and Kurt took a little interlude before giving his full consent. Kurt let his lips do the talking without forming any words and as soon as he let up Sebastian instantly took over once more. Kurt, for a very rare instance, was giving up complete control, because he too trusted his fuck buddy. 

Sebastian's mouth switched became more demanding as he and Kurt began to heavily make out. During which he grabbed the tube of lube and handed it to Kurt. Who managed to uncap the top and squeezed the right amount onto his hand and set to slicking up Sebastian's cock. How he had remained hard after being denied release for so long was an amazing feat but Sebastian had proven his sexual prowess long before now. Kurt found himself feeling oddly bashful; a first for him to experience during sex and now it was time for another big first. There was no uncertainty left in his demanding body, he just needed to convince Sebastian. “Do it Sebastian, fuck me raw,” he demanded.

Not needing further convincing, Sebastian's usual smug expression spread across his face and he was glad to see Kurt was fine to let him take charge. “Okay then...” he said with amusement. After getting his answer Sebastian was fine to move forward and do something he never thought he would. The many times before his fucks had tried to get him to forget about protection had resulted in his loosing interest and he left them hanging. At first Kurt didn't get what position Sebastian was trying to move Kurt's body into and he chuckled. Sebastian knew his current thoughts might be seen as sappy but not to him, or to them rather, since it was still just sex, only on a different level. “Spoon position, Kurt,” he said.

Kurt kept quiet and simply leaned forward on his side, bending his knees to get into the right position for what Sebastian had in mind. He felt Sebastian push his ass cheeks apart as he guided his cock to Kurt's entrance. Kurt gripped the bed sheets when Sebastian pushed inside of him slowly. Oh great, he was going to take his time even during this; Kurt's first reaction was to forget he was going in without a condom. It didn't feel all that different; the penetration of course was more or less the same. It felt slicker and as Sebastian's cock went deeper, Kurt felt a slight difference but it was hard to describe. What it did feel like (as sex tended to be like when Sebastian was involved) was the definition of pleasure. By the time Sebastian filled his ass completely coming to press fully against Kurt, he let out a sharp cry. “Oh, my... fuck!” he moaned.

“Feeling good?” Sebastian asked smugly.

“Obviously but that has nothing to do with going bareback,” Kurt pointed out.

Sebastian began to slowly pull out of Kurt and he moved his leg up to get the right footing to ease his cock in and out. A different position to go along with a new experience and the result was so good it was almost painful. Both men still preferred their usual fast paced angry sex in the long run. But there was nothing wrong with wanting to step out of their comfort zones (even during sex) and experience the unknown.

The slow intensity their lazy pace brought meant their orgasms were being prolonged, but luckily their stamina was holding out marvelously. Proof that there were some positive side effects to fucking for so long; they knew how to read each other’s bodies well.

“Notice any difference?” Sebastian asked Kurt.

“I was gonna ask you the same thing,” Kurt countered.

Sebastian barked out a mocking laugh as he kissed the back of Kurt's neck, bringing his hands forth to stroke his stomach before making his way to Kurt's cock. All the while listening and feeling for Kurt's physical reactions, which were very easy to pick up on. Doing so made it possible to keep them back from the brink of reaching orgasm, because he didn't want it to be over yet.

“Oh god, don't tell me you're delving into tantric sex!” Kurt muttered in alarm.

“Like I could manage to go on for that long,” Sebastian scoffed.

“Couldn't you?” Kurt taunted in reply.

“Fat chance, fucking you bareback is making everything way more sensitive and I can only manage so much here,” Sebastian grunted under the strain from holding back. In reality fucking without protection did feel incredible, but not so much that he was confident he would miss it. Because he didn't intend to do it again not after tonight at least. Sebastian wasn't planning on remaining in their current position forever though and he bit Kurt's shoulder lightly to up the game a bit. “Wanna switch positions up?” he finally asked.

“Just... do whatever the fuck you want to me,” Kurt blurted out in response.

Sebastian took the answer to his full advantage while he pondered how he wanted to finish taking Kurt, for their first orgasm anyway. He slid out of Kurt, grabbed for him and rolled Kurt over on his back and came down on top of him, resting in between Kurt's spread legs. Not choosing to worry about the eye contact the position brought there was no risk in it triggering an feelings of sentiment. Missionary was an oldie but goodie and second to doggy style in Sebastian's sexual position handbook, but normally Sebastian evaded it. He chose to bother with it now as he pushed himself back into Kurt, sliding inside with ease. Sebastian could feel Kurt's wet heat way better without any latex between and he had to try harder to keep himself at bay. Sebastian thrust into Kurt, quickening his speed and force with every forward push. Sebastian was in a very weird mindset but he was confident the odd moment would pass come the morning, so for now he'd simply embrace it. “You feel so good...” Sebastian moaned.

Kurt gasped for air, he felt like he'd get the wind knocked out of him at this rate. Either that or he'd blackout as soon as he came. “I can't believe we're fucking without protection,” Kurt muttered.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, it didn't escape him how Kurt didn't stop moving but actually went so far as to meet his forward thrusts. “You said yes.”

“No shit! I mean shit it is really good right now... but can we just get on it with it, please!” Kurt cried out. This had to be the longest time they'd gone in one sprint without either of them coming. Unlike the many porno's out there, their endurance wasn't fake and achieved due to camera cuts and editing.

“‘Least you came earlier,” Sebastian grunted.

Kurt had forgotten that fact as he was so focused on himself and so he relented since Sebastian was worse off than him. Really there was no need to complain anyway and Kurt set to shutting up. It was better if they stayed silent during such a high level of intimacy. There was no escaping how lover like their exchange was, or how close they were coming to crossing such lines. Until their usual sex patterns started to return to them without any prompting, proving how close they were to reaching their breaking points.

Lost time was made up in a heartbeat, Sebastian captured Kurt's mouth and bit his bottom lip in a sharp pang of pleasure. Kurt yelled out in surprise and sputtered off between moaning and shouting profanities. Things were no longer leisurely, now the pace he and Sebastian were going at turned frantic and rushed.

“Shit!” Sebastian swore as he felt his whole body tense up and he snapped his hips forward with one last fevered thrust. Coming hard and fast, right into Kurt's ass and at long last orgasm was achieved, savoured and over with.

Kurt's own release came a second later, the sensation of Sebastian's come filling up his ass sent him over the edge. Okay this was sure different, feeling the hot and wet rush it brought forth. If Kurt had to put words to what he had felt, the saying butterflies in his stomach fit the best, which he hated because it sounded so pathetic. All he chose to conclude was it felt good but also, wet and sort of gross once the initial rush and novelty that followed was over.

Sebastian by this point had already collapsed down on Kurt's body in a sweaty heap once the act was over. There, he'd finally done it; there went his last sexual first. Because he couldn't think of anything else he hadn't done. Sebastian let out a long breath that sounded more like wheezing, laughing away. When he and Kurt finally looked at each other there was a weird atmosphere forming between them, probably from realizing what they had let happen. This time Sebastian knew Kurt had gone along with it for his sake more than his own. He hadn't intended to say anything until he noticed Kurt was still looking at him. “So what's it feel like? Having someone come inside you with no condom?”

Kurt was glad he could laugh in response, causing the tension between them to drop and feel more relaxed. He allowed his mind to settle a bit before trying to answer, Sebastian was still inside him but with going bareback that didn't matter. It was true that they never got very talkative or this physical after orgasm was reached. No, they usually either stopped or went straight for round two, pillow talk wasn't in their usual repertoire. Right now they were doing neither but considering how long they had lasted, Kurt figured they were due some recovery time. 

“Honestly... I'm not sure I get the appeal. Okay maybe I do, because yeah it was great and I felt some difference. Maybe it was more noticeable to you since you topped for it. Feeling you come inside me... fuck that sounds so stupid! It was good, I sure felt the heat and the rush and all that... but for me, it wasn't that different. ‘Least not until the end, doesn't make me want to forget protection. If anything the clean up is way more of a pain. Because right now I feel wet and sticky and not in the good way. I don't find the fact that your come's dribbling out of my ass that fun,” Kurt explained.

The answer made Sebastian laugh; he was still too tired to move off of and out of Kurt just yet. It turned out sometimes he did have an actual refraction period like the masses. The day kept on getting weirder it seemed, what the fuck was wrong with him? “You let me fuck you bareback, Kurt.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, shattering the tender illusion by sputtering off with annoyance at the comment. “You can't rope this one on me,” Kurt grumbled. “I let you yes but if it was still your doing. Trust me... if you hadn't had clean results, it never would have happened. Don't act like it meant anything because you know it didn't,” Kurt accused.

Sebastian felt his old self return to him but the night was far from over. He finally arched up and pulled out of Kurt, but when Kurt made no effort to move him off or tell him to, Sebastian didn't. Instead the pair just lay there, not sure what to say next, Sebastian was trying to decide if he'd offer Kurt the chance to try it himself. But so far he wasn't about to voice that idea, not when right now things were so off base. Instead his brilliant mind gave him the perfect answer and mirror something Kurt had told him in another weird situation. One that had put them both in immediate ease back then. “I don't love you,” he told Kurt softly.

Kurt's response was to break out laughing, the confession causing the weird air around them to dissipate. It was the perfect thing to say and Kurt didn't hide his relief. “Thank fucking god... that's the last thing I'd need right now,” Kurt declared through muffled laughter.

“Guess that means the feelings mutual, or lack there of?” Sebastian commented.

Kurt pushed Sebastian off of him finally, who was fine to roll of and come to lie beside Kurt. The pair exchanged amused smirks, like they had just shared a very funny joke. Kurt wanted to fully define what they were to each other then, as it was needed. “What are we then?” he asked.

“Friends?” Sebastian offered.

“We are, aren't we... wow... who would have thought,” Kurt muttered.

Sebastian took a deep breath and stretched from his spot on the bed. “What a feeling!” he shouted, half singing.

Kurt blinked at the sudden move. “What?” he asked.

“Just a observation, though not a smart one, sorry I've been pretty fucked up over the last few days.”

“I've noticed.”

Sebastian proved he was always in the mood and since they had gotten passed any possible deal breakers he wanted to move the night along in the most desired direction. “That mean you're up for more?”

Kurt just shrugged. “Sure, just don't let it get so fucking slow this time. I don't want that with you,” Kurt muttered in annoyance.

“Do you want it with Blaine?” Sebastian asked, proving his old self was back.

Kurt simply ignored the question as he was in no mood to humour the idea or Sebastian for that matter. Instead he went so far as to steer the conversation into something far less personal by going straight for Sebastian's cock. True to his amazing ability to get hard with little coaxing, it didn't take long for his cock to respond. “Asking me stuff like that won't help you get back into my ass you know. But uh... it's kind of a mess in there so might not want to,” Kurt warned.

Sebastian grinned. “You could top then as it has been a while for you. In fact you haven't fucked me since the threesome, miss it?”

Kurt shrugged, “Maybe... I think by this point I'd consider myself more of a versatile really... as I like it both ways. I honestly find no need to label myself though. But I'll fuck you good if you're offering since you wouldn't want your ass to get sore again. Have you let anyone else fuck you lately?” Kurt asked, turning the tables with his own personal question.

“No, not since Blaine during the three-way,” Sebastian answered, proving he'd answer any question thrown his way.

“Should I finger you first if it's been that long? Wait... what are you insinuating with me topping?” Kurt asked warily, catching the undertones Sebastian was projecting.

“That if you wanna fuck me bareback you can. To make this a fair exchange,” Sebastian said, getting straight to the point.

“I dunno if we should...”

“It's not like we're gonna wanna do it all the time. My offer expires after tonight...”

“Okay good because being monogamous with you in any sense makes me...” Kurt began with a shudder, not being able to finish the sentence.

“You sort of have been though, you've only fucked two guys other than me,” Sebastian countered.

Kurt knew Sebastian was only trying to push his buttons, so he didn't dismiss the accusation. “That has nothing to do with you, you fucker. I just don't have the same drive to get myself out there like you do,” he answered casually.

“Fine, it's your call then, same as before. As long as you make me come the other details hardly matter,” Sebastian stated with indifference.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, whenever he made it the other guy’s choice Kurt realized it kept the pressure off of him. So there was some benefit to being sensible in the sack and waiting for full consent before going in. Kurt was sure there were times when things weren't totally clear but that was Sebastian's life, not his, another reason why he didn't seek out multiple sex partners. Dealing with someone like Sebastian was tiresome enough. Why was he shying away, or rather why wasn't he? That answer at least was simple, why not make things even cross another first off his list? If Kurt truly was a versatile, experiencing both ways was the sensible choice, though the word choice wasn't the greatest. Nothing Sebastian and Kurt were currently doing made much sense but then it didn't need to.

Sebastian watched Kurt's facial expression and knew things were going to go in his favour. Sebastian leaned over to Kurt and kissed him but didn't use his hands to help his roommate make his mind up. Not that he needed to, Kurt's body was responding without having to do much work and that was another oddity. He knew Sebastian was acting very different than when they usually went at it, he was still out of whack. In truth the test results being negative still left Sebastian feeling scared shitless. It sent him a shock wave of reality, making him acknowledge you could be as safe as possible and you still weren't actually safe.

The chance of catching something was high when you had as many sexual partners and encounters as Sebastian did. That didn't mean Sebastian was about to turn his life around, he'd keep being as careful as possible but he wasn't about to give monogamy a try, not with Kurt or anyone else. No, even when the test scare had left him in an odd place, he knew it wouldn't amount to a life changing moment. All he wanted right now was experience something new in sex, for the novelty and thrill it brought. It was still weird and a moment ago what he and Kurt had been doing couldn't be called fucking but it wasn't making love either. What it could be (though Sebastian wasn't fully aware himself that it could be) was Sebastian experimenting intimacy with someone. Which meant fucking bareback wasn't the only first left for Kurt to take from him, or rather to give.

Coming back to Sebastian's offer, Kurt had reached his decision and it was the same as before. “Let's do this then but before you ask me if I'm sure. I'm not completely sure, so the real question is does that matter to you?” Kurt challenged.

“It probably should but fuck it! It's time to be impulsive when it comes to sex. There's a first time for everything,” Sebastian answered, not missing the intentional double meaning.

Kurt let out a tired groan from the silly pun, he needed the sexual tension between them to build up if he had any hope of getting to top bareback at this rate. “Okay then but after this the condoms go back on. If you wanna fuck through the night as some sort of big return to the game,” Kurt warned.

“I do believe this is one of the few times we agree on something. Should we be worried?”

“Let's not go there...” Kurt replied in warning.

The use of repetitive laughter showed the strange mood Sebastian was in hadn't lifted yet but the night was young and his senses were still dull. Feeling slightly numb to the pain meant he could recover and really having a randy night of sex was the best medicine he could think of, next to antibiotics. Sebastian ignored the warning signs since they weren't due to feelings and pushed Kurt down on the bed until his back was resting against the mattress again and Sebastian reached for the lube. To fuck without protection when you were both clean was one thing, to go so far to not bother with lubricant was another and that was one line Sebastian never planned to cross. Some boundaries were still firmly in place, despite his weakened state. Kurt remained passive like he was picking up on some hidden signal Sebastian was giving out and let his roommate do what he wanted to him.

Kurt wasn't really alarmed by the change in Sebastian anymore and considering his ordeal, he could hardly blame him either. While he admitted he wouldn't have reacted the same way, there was nothing going on that sent him any warning signals. So Kurt let it happen and didn't say anything in protest he just moaned with pleasure. In fact if Sebastian hadn't been through so much emotional turmoil in thinking he was HIV positive, then Kurt would have sworn this was just a new way for Sebastian to torment him.

Sebastian had already gotten Kurt's cock hard again and he set to getting things going once more, by giving him a quick blowjob and stopping before it went too far. “Just don't expect me to give up any control when you're topping. Since you're still gonna be on the bottom for it,” Sebastian announced as he coated Kurt's cock with lube.

“I figured,” Kurt said with a sigh.

“Good boy,” Sebastian sassed.

Kurt watched as Sebastian straddled him, lining Kurt's cock up to his entrance and slowly lowered himself down. Kurt let out a low-pitched moan as Sebastian moved down on him and he had to admit no condom made things feel more sensitive. Not overly dissimilar when protection was used but enough that Kurt noticed a difference. It felt slicker, more wet and hot but to his relief it didn't cause a heightened connection between him and Sebastian. When Sebastian finally fully slid down onto Kurt's cock, Sebastian didn't move as he rested there. 

“Having second thoughts? Cause it's a little late for that,” Kurt commented.

Sebastian shook his head; he was quite surprised Kurt wasn't freaking out with how different he was acting right now. “Naw, just trying to see if I feel a huge difference here...” he explained as he ran his hands down Kurt's chest.

“Do you?”

“Not sure, right now all I can tell is the difference isn't as big when you top bareback.”

“I'd have to agree with you, so far anyway.”

There would be no way to know for sure if Sebastian kept still, so he began to move his hips up until only the tip of Kurt's cock was still inside. Then he pushed back down, stretching himself as Kurt filled him up once more. As if that slight act would make things more clear, so far he wasn't really sure, expect that it felt great but that had nothing to do with going bareback. 

“It's kind of more sensitive I guess... that I'll admit. I can feel the heat and you better... but then considering the tightness of anal it's not that like it makes it harder to come with a condom. I can see why people might crave this but then, it's not worth the risk. For me anyway, sure I love to fuck and all that entails but I'm not really getting the novelty,” Sebastian described as he started to ride Kurt's cock slowly.

True to their normal casual nature concerning sex, they were back to talking during and that was a good sign for them. “That's basically what it was like for me when I bottomed, as for being the top now... it's better but I don't really need the increase in sensitivity. Sure it might fell good but then I'm detached from sex for the most part... so the extra mess isn't enough justification,” Kurt added.

Sebastian nodded, picking up the pace a bit and he closed his eyes for a moment. “Couldn't have said it better myself. Save bare backing for the fucking stupid people who think they're immortal or the delusional saps who voluntarily enter a monogamous relationship,” Sebastian snapped as he threw his head back with pleasure.

“Are you still glad we went for it though?” Kurt asked.

“Why not, I mean right now it's pretty great and at least I know one way or the other now,” Sebastian replied.

Kurt let out a throaty laugh, only to be cut off as Sebastian slammed down onto Kurt causing him to shout. “Shit! You know, that's my exact opinion after I lost my virginity!” he admitted.

“Flatterer,” Sebastian said sarcastically.

Kurt snickered until he sputtered off once more since now Sebastian was really getting into it but in Kurt's opinion he wasn't going fast enough. It was becoming very difficult to remain passive when all Kurt wanted to do was flip Sebastian over and start pounding into him with fierce need. Kurt could only give so much and right now Sebastian was taking it all and Kurt wasn't receiving much payback. “Can we stop with the slow sex now... before I snap,” Kurt grumbled.

“A you finally freaking out because I can be this tender?” Sebastian taunted as he went even slower. That caused Kurt to snarl in protest and Sebastian didn't give into the threat, instead he went so far as to fully pull off of Kurt. Before his fuck buddy could get angry Sebastian leaned down and kissed him with surprising passion.

That bold move made it so Kurt finally couldn't take it anymore and he pushed Sebastian away so their mouths broke apart. Panting and feeling so painfully hard, Kurt faltered for a moment and he almost lost it, but it turned out his inner strength had many uses. “No! I know you're not being tender! I just... fuck it I don't know! Look, I get it you need this and once I come I'll let you fuck me as many times as you want tonight...” Kurt groaned as Sebastian began to kiss and bite his neck, rubbing his body against Kurt's. “Where we'll resume using protection of course... but let's go back to our usual right now! Or so help me I'll end up doing something I'll regret,” Kurt hissed. At this rate he'd come out in the open and not in Sebastian ass, loosing the point of them fucking bareback for a second time.

“Like you could do that to anyone Kurt, but have at me then,” Sebastian urged as he assumed the position. Which turned out to be a favourite of Kurt's, since he did realize if he wanted to achieve multiple orgasms that night he'd had to keep his sex partner happy. Sebastian didn't need to tell Kurt what he had in mind, they both shifted down to the edge of the bed. Kurt jumped off as Sebastian moved his hips, hooking his feet over the edge and lifting his ass up in the air, at the perfect position for entry. Neither Kurt or Sebastian bothered with banter and Kurt showed how impatient he was, he was on and in Sebastian in an instant. Shaking hands clamped onto the sides of his hips and he plunged deep inside and Sebastian fought to stay in place from the forced. “Shit! Now here's a difference!”

“So much that you might wanna forget condoms now?” Kurt joked.

“Fuck no, I'm not an idiot! Now get on with it or I won't let you come in my ass, Kurt,” Sebastian growled hungrily.

Kurt let out an exasperated cry as Sebastian moved himself back and forth on Kurt's cock, until Kurt met his thrusts by snapping his hips forward at the right moment. “Oh, my god! You just tortured me with the slowest sex I've ever had and you have the nerve to bitch to me!” Kurt hissed but he was too far gone to dish the same punishment. Kurt wanted to come and wasn't about to prolong it with slow and agonizing hip movements. He had a feeling Sebastian was far from done manipulating and playing with his body either. Kurt merely took this in stride, focusing on his own need for once, planting his right foot on the edge of the bed. Bending his knee out and pounded deep into Sebastian.

“Fuck! You bastard, you found my prostate...” Sebastian yelled out.

“Naturally, I'm a pro by this state,” Kurt scoffed.

“Seeing as how I showed you how that's more a compliment for me,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Well, irony's a bitch,” Kurt sassed.

Another downside to convince the pair that condoms were worth using was the increased sensitivity meant they couldn't last as long as usual. At the pace they were now going it became very clear they were reaching the desired goal, with each ramming thrust. Kurt felt like his insides were on fire as his body tensed up at the peak, crying out with pleasure. 

“Oh fuck oh god, I'm... yes oh fuck yeah this is it!” Kurt shouted through sharp grunts as he snapped his hips forward as he came. So fast and hard the release convulsed through his whole body and into Sebastian's ready ass.

“Fuck that's new!” Sebastian shouted in response. He felt Kurt's come shoot inside of him, filling him up. This new wave of pleasure sent him spiralling as he reached orgasm. Kurt went so far as to grab his cock and milked the last streaks of come onto the bed. Sebastian fell forward, Kurt sinking down with him and Kurt rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder, breathing heavily into his ear.

“I get what you mean about feeling sticky,” Sebastian said with a weak chuckle.

Kurt was still too busy panting to make a witty remark, so he focused on easing his cock out of Sebastian. Not enjoying the wet and sticky aftermath that brought, Kurt stopped himself from falling onto the bed. “Between your come still being in my ass and my cock getting covered in my own load... what I need now is a shower,” Kurt groaned weakly.

“Sounds good to me, we should of gone bareback in there... would have been cleaner,” Sebastian said in realization.

“No shit,” Kurt remarked with his usual eye-roll response.

Sebastian got up from the bed and followed Kurt into the bathroom when he saw his roommate stop to get the waterproof lube and he eyed him quizzically. “I wasn't being serious you know...” he pointed out.

Kurt gave him a come hither look, which he had never done before. “I know... feel like being reckless one last time? I don't care if you top again either,” Kurt offered.

Sebastian paused; he knew what Kurt was doing, how he somehow understood that Sebastian still needed him and how his job was far from over for that night. He just nodded, since he found no need to comment on anything they were doing. Instead they went back to their usual habits, minus the lack of a condom, and continued their perusal of pleasure. “Fine but the protection comes back after this.”

“You're fucking right it does,” Kurt agreed.

If this wasn't a way to celebrate the fact that Sebastian could keep living his sex filled life as usual, Kurt wasn't sure what would be the better choice. It was messed up and people would probably have a lot of say about it for sure. But then Kurt thought about his two rules in life: never look back and never give a fuck.  
________________________________________________________________________

When Sebastian stepped out of his bedroom the next morning, he was limping with every step but didn't bother to hide it. What was the point when he knew Kurt was way worse off in that department, which made Sebastian slightly proud. Sebastian hadn't seen Kurt since he'd gone to his own room after they were finally finished, topping their sex count in one go. Sebastian had known from the moment he woke up that morning that he was more or less recovered and back to his usual confident self. He was still a bit weak but that was mainly due to the amount of sex he'd had last night with Kurt. Though part of his tired state still could be accounted from being so sick and emotionally worn out over the last week too. But Sebastian was an actor so he was hiding that fact very well. 

As he limped into the living area he noticed Kurt was putting finishing touches on breakfast for two. “Are you aiming for a three-way?” he taunted.

Not taking the bait, Kurt kept his attention on the stove, flipping another piece of French toast with skilled precision. “Originally cooking was intended for the need for sustenance, Sebastian,” Kurt said.

“Really? Who would have thought,” Sebastian said sarcastically.

Kurt rolled his eyes in response. Kurt would have been willing to let last night's episode drop completely if there wasn't any underlining worry that Sebastian was pushing himself. If he went overboard then he might come crashing back down. Kurt didn't want to go through anything like he had with Sebastian yesterday again, not if his life counted on it. Even Kurt had his limits and with Blaine gone from his life, he didn't want to loose anything else (or have to move out). 

“So have you recovered then?” Kurt asked innocently.

“What from all the sex we had? Please, that's nothing,” Sebastian scoffed.

“So having six consecutive orgasms was nothing? Fuck, what are you a machine?” Kurt grumbled.

“‘Fraid so Kurt, you have no idea what I'm capable of,” Sebastian announced as he sat down at the kitchen table. He knew Kurt had meant something different when he asked about his well being, he simply chose to divert the conversation. But then he knew better than that to hope that Kurt would drop the subject.

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh and turned to glare at Sebastian with judgment. “If you want any French toast you better try again with your answer,” Kurt warned as he began to waft the tasty smell towards Sebastian's direction. “They're so good you'd think they'd came straight from Pariee...” Kurt chimed.

Sebastian wasn't one to give into temptation when it didn't relate to sex, but then this was the first time in days he felt hungry and knew he could keep it all down. So Sebastian just tried his best to act casual and that the day before wasn't so out of the blue. “I'm fine Kurt, yeah I freaked out and went to a dark place. But I crawled back out and I have a lot of lost time to make up for,” Sebastian assured in his normal self-centered way.

“So the fact that you used my body for slow, intimate sex where you barely spoke a word as you kept me away from coming for ages shouldn't alarm me?” Kurt asked.

“It's not like you stopped me from doing it,” Sebastian threw back.

“No, I didn't. Because as messed up as it was, I could tell you needed it... I'm just not exactly sure why,” Kurt admitted.

Sebastian sighed, but before he could stand up to bail, Kurt placed a plate full of French toast in front of him on the table and he was trapped. After he tasted it and agreed in Kurt's high praise of his culinary skills, he figured it was worth the displeasure, to a certain degree. “You really wanna go there? Don't we avoid shit like this?”

Kurt finished making the last piece and joined Sebastian at the table. “Sebastian, you thought your life as you knew it was coming crashing down upon you. I've been there, trust me, I know what that does to you. I'm not saying I don't think you won't revert to your normal self, who I constantly want to punch in the face. But last night, we went so far as to fuck without protection. That's a warning signal, I need to be sure you're not just acting like you're okay,” Kurt insisted.

“Why did you do it? Why did you let me... let us... go there?” Sebastian asked, his expression serious for a rare occurrence.

Kurt paused for a moment as he tried to think of a good answer to give, not forgetting that Sebastian had dodged his own query with a question, but he'd get back to that soon. He actually knew the answer, he just wasn't sure if he wanted to admit it. “I could tell you needed me and I decided I'd give you what you wanted to feel... to help you. That's what friends do for each other, I did you a favour Sebastian,” Kurt explained.

“No one’s friends like us, Kurt,” Sebastian laughed.

“You'd be surprised, I bet there's people even more fucked up than we are. But don't start thinking I'm selfless and sacrificed myself to your whims. I did it for me too. I needed it, after all the crap I've been through. I had to give up Blaine, I know I've put on a brave face, but I... I miss him. I use to want everything he had to offer me five years ago, but to get through my shitty life I had to... what's the fucking word to use here, give up on that ever happening. I hurt him Sebastian, I didn't mean to, but I know I did and that's the worst part. I miss him so fucking much and I wanted to want him, but if I did, I'd break the both of us...” Kurt explained and by the time he started to bring out the anguish he was skillfully hiding behind his walls, but it was too late to build them back up. He ended up crying into his plate of French toast.

Though Sebastian was adapting to the idea of having a friend, he didn't come over and hug Kurt, instead he just looked at his hunched over frame as he hid his head under his folded arms on the table. “Thank you, Kurt,” he suddenly said.

Kurt body froze and his crying outbreak stopped dead cold, he looked over at Sebastian in shock. “What did you say?” He asked in amazement.

“Thank you, for what you did for me. No one else in my life would have gone there,” Sebastian said.

Kurt's mouth hung open, he was dumbstruck and for once it wasn't related to Sebastian's cock. “Uh... you're welcome?” Kurt said sheepishly.

His ploy ended up working, he'd shocked Kurt so much he had forgotten about his own emotional downfall completely. Relieving Sebastian from having to try to deal with him, because he wasn't avoiding the idea of having to comfort him for his own sake. Sebastian knew (and Kurt probably did as well) that no matter how use they had gotten to each other, or how much sex they had or that they were friends in addition to being fuck buddies, Sebastian had his limits, he still had no patience for feelings. 

“Okay that's enough maturity for today, don't count on me every saying that again. No matter what you fucking do,” Sebastian added smugly.

Kurt managed to find a piece of his meal that was tear free and he set to eating it, when he was done he just looked at Sebastian and he rolled his eyes at him. “Sebastian, I hope nothing happens that will ever make you want to,” he declared. 

________________________________________________________________________

The regularly scheduled Sebastian Smythe had indeed returned and was even more tiresome than ever for Kurt. More so because they had made a silent agreement to steer clear of each other for a while, as it had always worked before. Sebastian's brush with HIV didn't seem to make him want to ease up on his sexual adventures either, but then, he had always been safe from the start. With the whole Sebastian crisis over and dealt with, Kurt was back to being bored once more. 

Which meant he could no longer ignore the overbearing depression Blaine's departure had caused. He didn't even bother to hide it, since Sebastian was rarely around to notice as the days passed. Kurt decided to follow Blaine's lead and finally head back home to visit his family. As much as he didn't want to go back to Lima, he could use one of his dad’s long father-son talks. He wasn't going to go into much detail but his dad knew what it was like to recover after loosing someone, even if it was a totally different scenario.

Sebastian suddenly burst through the front door, startling Kurt, who had intended to call his dad. “I so need a change of fucking scenery,” Sebastian groaned as the closed the door behind him.

Kurt just blinked at him and he knew the feeling. “Oh fuck yes, I'm already ahead of you, I'm heading for home,” Kurt explained.

Sebastian made a face at Kurt. “Are you running back home to Mommy and Daddy?” he taunted.

“God, does this fist want to make an impact on your face right now,” Kurt grumbled a he shook his clenched right hand at Sebastian in annoyance. “No, I'm not turning tail, I'm just going home for a visit. I'll be back before the new school year. I really need a break, even if it means I have to return to my stupid home town,” Kurt told his roommate. He left out that he was taking the idea from Blaine, since he couldn't even mention his name anymore.

“When are you going?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt eyed him suspiciously, he didn't like the look Sebastian was giving him, he knew that look, and he knew what usually happened after that look. He was scheming something and for once Kurt had no idea what it was and he didn't bother to guess. “In three days, why?” Kurt said.

“I bet you're already packed.”

“Of course, not like I had anything else going on to keep me busy.”

“Whose fault is that, you could look for a new friend. What about that chick of Nick’s? What's her name? Stacy?” Sebastian suggested.

“It's Stephanie, but she's out of town, visiting her parents with Nick. Even if she were here it wouldn't feel right to hang out with her. She was Blaine's friend first, so she needs to take his side in this....” Kurt started, but he had no proper way to describe what had happened between him and Blaine. They hadn't broken up, or even had a falling out; they had just put some much needed space between them. But despite neither one voicing it, he knew it was likely it was a true parting of ways.

“Well I have the answer to your promblem...” Sebastian began.

“I'm not ready for sex with you yet...” Kurt interjected quickly, shutting the idea down.

“Wasn't going to suggest that actually. Are you working tomorrow?” Sebastian asked.

“No, I'm on vacation already, why?” Kurt asked with concern.

“Up for a change before heading to the home front?”

“What did you have in mind?” Kurt asked, his suspicious tone increasing with every word.

“There's this bar I've heard everyone raving about in a nearby town. Been meaning to check it out. I think we both could use a trip, up for a bit of a drive? See if it's worth the journey?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt sighed. “Okay whatever, I'll go. Maybe I'll even find someone new to fuck.”  
________________________________________________________________________

Later that evening, after Kurt had passed the wait time buy shopping for the perfect outfit for their night out on the town, he returned home. Now Kurt was sitting beside Sebastian in his car (for some reason Sebastian had insisted they take Kurt's instead of his own) as he drove them to their destination. Kurt had remained silent until Sebastian put on a particular song on his stereo which Kurt was not in the mood to hear again. 

“Do not play that song again Sebastian, I thought we covered this months ago...” Kurt seethed with clenched teeth. Sebastian had picked up the habit to play 'Hips Don't Lie' whenever Kurt walked into a room and it had taken a number of outbursts to get him to stop.

“Relax Kurt, you're too uptight, it's like you're a virginal bookworm all over again,” Sebastian taunted.

Kurt just gave up, he knew when there was little point to get snarky, so instead he got even. By singing along to the song in a very high pitched voice that could almost shatter glass, until Sebastian turned off repeat before he could go deaf. Kurt suddenly noticed something was amiss when Sebastian suddenly pulled onto the freeway. “Uh Sebastian... where exactly is this bar located?” Kurt asked with concern.

Sebastian simply remained silent at first, not bothering to answer the question. Instead he started a new song, which was 'I May be rude But I'm the Truth' by Cobra Starship, and it didn't give Kurt any reassurance for his rising anxiety. 

“Ohio,” he finally answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is void of Blaine, but fear not, he's still in the story. (He's back in the next chapter).


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter a day late just so updates wouldn't fall on a Thursday (Glee night) anymore. A slightly shorter chapter, which I didn't realize, but it has a lot of key info.

Blaine Anderson was back home in Dover, Ohio and there were no cheers of exuberance, no parade to mark his return. He wasn't the mayor though, he was an average twenty-one year-old and the warm welcome his parents had given him at the airport was very appreciated. His parents had sewn up all of Blaine's free time over the past week; they'd visited old haunts and had countless relatives over for dinner. Blaine had enjoyed every moment, but now, seven days later and the novelty had worn off, leaving a lull in its wake. Ohio was still a boring place to be after all, or at least in comparison to San Francisco and Blaine noticed that very clearly as the days inched by. Blaine had insisted his folks didn't need to stick around for his sake and life in Dover was back to its normal slow pace. Leaving Blaine home alone in an empty house and he felt no urge to go out to find any possible excitement. Instead he was sitting in his bedroom, like he had somehow gone back in time to when he was eighteen and it was the summer before university. But Blaine wasn't sure what he was waiting for this time, aside from his senior year at USF.

He also wasn't wondering (like he had back then) if the new location would bring the thing he had been longing for, love. Moving had brought love (even if it took a while) but when it had, there was no fairy-tale ending, no horse ride into the sunset. Since there was nothing to keep Blaine's mind occupied, he was beginning to miss Kurt more and more as the days passed. Blaine was surprised he'd been taking it pretty well so far, his parents never even noticed. Maybe that was because Blaine had worn himself out before it had come to the breaking point, so now there were no emotional breakdowns left in him. Instead there was just an underlining depression that followed him wherever he went. Every song he heard reminded him of Kurt, every attractive male face with similar features looked like Kurt. Everything brought the sassy young man back into his mind, and Blaine honestly wasn't even trying to forget him.

Blaine knew he couldn't hide out in Dover forever, although he told himself he wasn't trying to do that, he'd just needed to get away. After all, come the end of the summer Blaine would be back in the bay area and the three of them were almost certain to cross paths at some point. Unless one of them purposely tried to avoid each other like the plague and Blaine had yet to decide if he would go there. All he knew was it would be far too painful to watch Kurt and Sebastian's new relationship status bloom and develop into something permanent. Blaine was just using the new location and time away from the place that held so many memories of Kurt to recover from the fact and to reach a happy medium somehow. So far he was still totally clueless and unsure if he could ever be strong enough to see Kurt again. It might take him a while, months, maybe even years, but if it meant it wasn't a true goodbye, he'd face that day head on. But at the moment, Blaine was just trying to fight boredom.

Little did Blaine know his salvation to the dull atmosphere he was being submitted to was pulling up in the driveway, opening the front door and bounding up the stairs to his bedroom. The music playing in his room kept Blaine from hearing the friendly knock, or his name being quietly called through the door. Blaine didn't even notice right away when the door swung open all of a sudden.

“Blainey!” The handsome arrival said as a big friendly smile spread across his face.

Blaine simply blinked in surprise at first but soon the exact same smile was on his own face as he shot up and met the guest with a fierce bear hug. “Cooper!” Blaine said with surprised delight as he hugged his older brother. “What are you doing here?” He asked in excitement.

Cooper Anderson finally let go of his baby brother to beam at him. “Well I heard through the grapevine you were coming home for a visit. I decided it was about time I did the same, so I caught a flight and here I am! How could I pass the chance of us being one big happy family again! Speaking of which, where are Mom and Dad?” Cooper began to ramble off.

This was exactly the sort of thing Blaine needed right now. When he was a teenager he had found his brother tiresome at times, but over the last four years they'd matured enough to get through most of their differences and had come out closer than before. But Cooper was still a busy actor even if he hadn't gotten his big break yet. But he still had plenty to be proud about, and his career kept him occupied. So they rarely got the chance to meet, or even talk. In fact Blaine had been so wrapped up in his own personal life for the last three months, they hadn't spoken since the early spring. Right before he had met Sebastian and Kurt but he pushed such thoughts out of his mind. 

“Out, doing what they normally do to pass the time, whatever that is,” Blaine chuckled.

“Okay, then how about I take you out to lunch just like old times. So we can catch up?” Cooper offered.

Blaine grinned at Cooper and nodded. “That's just the sort of thing I need right now.”

Cooper draped his arm over Blaine's shoulders and gripped onto his bicep as they headed out of Blaine's bedroom towards the front door. “You okay?” he suddenly asked, his tone getting slightly serious (for his standards anyway).

Blaine nodded, he wasn't ready to open that Pandora's box just yet, he feared what might be unleash if he did. “I'm fine, just bored,” Blaine assured him playfully.

“Lucky you've got me for a brother then,” Cooper winked.

The brothers soon arrive at their destination, a restaurant they had frequently visited when Blaine was still in high school. Like back then Cooper got on his nerves now and then, just the intensity wasn't as concentrated. So when he was forced to watch Cooper be approached and fawned over by a group of teenage girls begging for photos and autographs, he put on a polite face and simply waited it out.

“Sorry about that, sport,” Cooper said when he finally sat back down at the table.

“You love it, and don't call me sport! I'm twenty-one for gosh sake...” Blaine replied.

“You still sound like a kid though,” Cooper chose to point out.

“If there weren't children around that gosh would have been replaced with strong profanity,” Blaine added smartly.

Cooper let out a long musical laugh. “Oh look who's all feisty now, I love it!” he teased.

Blaine just simply rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics and started to scan the menu for what he might order. It was such a nostalgic scene for the brothers, sitting together and talking, but it hadn't happened for ages. It was exactly what Blaine needed at the moment. After their orders were taken they started filling each other in on their lives since they'd last talked. Cooper went first, and Blaine was fine to let him take over; it was a nice change to let someone else do all the talking and just have to listen for once.

“So the movie I was in just wrapped, mind you it was a minor role but I'm sure it will lead me to bigger things! I already have an indie movie lined up which starts filming in the fall! My commercials are still going strong, so all in all, I can't really complain. In this industry there are far worse off people, but none with my talent level of course,” Cooper began to ramble on and on.

All the while during the long babble, Blaine simply smiled and nodded at the right places, never finding the need, or the chance, to say anything in response. Not that he minded, this was usual Cooper and Blaine listened to every word with interest. It distracted him from his own life. Now if only Cooper would forget to ask what he had been up to, he'd be Scott free, but life rarely went the way he wanted. So instead when Cooper seemed to be finished Blaine thought of another topic to set him off again. 

“You still seeing Amy?” Blaine asked.

It hardly seemed possible but at the mention of her name, Cooper's smile got even bigger. Cooper slammed his hands down on the table, causing Blaine to flinch in surprise. “Oh man Blaine, am I ever! In fact it's been going really well, we're reaching our one-year anniversary and I'm still a lovesick fool. I actually tried to get her to come along but she was too busy with work sadly. I'll get her to visit here during the winter holidays though,” Cooper explained.

“Really? I know I haven't met her yet, but have Mom and Dad?” Blaine asked. What he knew about Amy was she was a receptionist at one of the filming companies Cooper had done work for. He'd flirted with her ambitiously, which had worked and they had been dating for close to year now. How they made it work with their busy schedules he couldn't begin to theorize, but he was happy for his brother nonetheless. Blaine tried very hard not to be bitter over his own recent unhappy brush with love.

“They met her in the spring and adore her almost as much as I do! Yah know I always said it could never happen. I was too focused on acting and trying to make it big, so I wouldn't have time for someone beside myself. But love creeps up on you when you least expect it, Blaine! It might be bit too soon but... I think she's the one,” Cooper gushed like a teenage girl.

“That's awesome, Coop!” Blaine exclaimed.

“Well I'm not about to pop the question just yet... but it's getting close. So Blaine, this makes me wonder, what's been happening with your own love life? Any special guy give you his heart?” Cooper asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Blaine fought the urge to groan, of course he should have known bringing up the subject of romance would lead to Cooper becoming curious about Blaine's own love life. Blaine knew if his brother really wanted to know, dodging the question would do no good, he'd just become more obnoxious. As much as Blaine didn't want to share the whole Kurt ordeal, he didn't want to lie to his brother even more. What he wanted to do was stall that discussion and his chance came when he saw the waitress head was bringing their food. _'Saved by the bell,'_ he thought with a grin. 

“Nope,” Blaine answered casually, since it was the truth.   
________________________________________________________________________

“What?” Kurt shouted in disbelief. He couldn't have heard that right, but knowing Sebastian it was very likely he had.

“You heard me, we're going to Ohio,” Sebastian answered casually, his eyes never leaving the road ahead as he drove on.

Kurt was such a mix of emotions he didn't know which one to pick, he was angry, shocked and concerned all at once. “Stop. The. Fucking. Car. Sebastian!” Kurt said.

“We're on the freeway, Kurt,” Sebastian reminded him.

Kurt let out a frustrated cry, swearing like an enraged sailor as he tried to keep his temper in check. There wasn't a single thing Kurt thought Sebastian could gain from taking them all the way to Ohio. There was no way he would go that far just to piss Kurt off. So he had no clue what Sebastian was plotting this time and was the most alarming thing at all. It was no use to blow up, so Kurt remained poised as possible, for his own sake not Sebastian's. “So we're driving to Ohio because...” Kurt began warily.

Kurt's maturity wasn't rewarded in the least by Sebastian, who was quick to use his usual tactics. “You're acting a scared little shit Kurt, you need a wake up call. ‘Cause sitting around the apartment moping like a jilted bride won't work. Funny how all it took was you falling in love to get kicked in the emotional crotch. Anyway, before you start insisting you're not crazy for Blaine, I'm not finished...” Sebastian said. 

Kurt closed his mouth, though he was far from a happy camper at the moment. Good, Kurt deserved it and Sebastian was enjoying the whole experience, because for once Kurt had none of his usual tools in his snark tool-belt. He couldn't run, he couldn't initiate sex and he couldn't finally resort to violence. All he could do was shout, yell and deny, deny, deny. “But we're not driving all the way to Ohio, we're going to the airport,” Sebastian corrected.

The main reason Kurt wasn't already exploding from the accusation at this point was he knew it wouldn't do any good. He needed to save his strength when the chance for Kurt to really show how he felt would come. “Tell me what the fuck you're pulling here or I will call the cops and say you've kidnapped me,” Kurt threatened.

“You get so dramatic when you're scared,” Sebastian laughed.

Kurt was loosing his patience and fast. “I thought you already went through your personality changing episode?”

“I did and I'm back to my old self, as I'm sure you've noticed. What I've noticed is you're doing the opposite. When someone like me sees that, then the way you're going is fucking stupid. You need to face the cold hard truth,” Sebastian explained.

“Which is?” Kurt asked weakly, giving in, since he was at the moment trapped.

“The way I see it, you have two options: you can either admit you love Blaine and can't live without him, accept that and go get him. Or if you actually have convinced yourself he's better off without you, you need to commit to that choice. By actually getting over him and move on with your boring life. I'm not going to be Blaine's replacement Kurt, I think we know how fucked up that would be.”

“I don't want that!” Kurt snapped.

“No shit, but we're shifting that way, or as close as we can get and I don't like it. So if you're not gonna man up then as usual, the job falls to me, that's why we're going to Ohio,” Sebastian explained.

There was something missing from the conversation and Kurt was still totally clueless. It was time for Sebastian to cut to the chase and quick. “Why...” Kurt began anxiously.

“Haven't you been listening? To make up your fucking mind, you gotta choose fight or flight,” Sebastian answered smugly.

“No, I mean why do we have to go to Ohio for me to make this choice?” Kurt added.

“Oh well, that's easy. Blaine's from Ohio too.”

“What?” Kurt yelled; ignoring the fact that Sebastian somehow knew Kurt was also from there.

“He's from Dover, which is a three and a half hour drive from Lima, more or less.”

“How do you even know I'm from Lima, Sebastian?” Kurt demanded.

“Cake walk Kurt, you did say your glee club’s name was the New Directions and that you won Nationals your senior year. There's a thing called the internet, but I was surprised. You were really hard to find anything about online, you have no digital footprint,” Sebastian said.

Kurt grumbled as the venom his voice turned bitter cold, “That was intentional.”

Sebastian was wise to leave out the fact that despite Kurt's best efforts to wipe it all clean, some of what Sebastian assumed had lead to slut being a trigger word was still floating around the net. Sebastian also knew that most (if not all) the slander regarding Kurt's reputation was nothing but pure fiction.

“Better make your fucking point or this road trip will be over before it can even start,” Kurt warned.

Sebastian was more than willing get to the point, everything was going to plan so far. “If you'd stop being snarky for a second I might be able to get a word in to explain. But no, you gotta be a bitch about it, classic Kurt. Sometimes I wonder why I bother with you, at least when we're done fucking...” Sebastian started, taunting like he always did since he needed Kurt angry and that was too easy.

“Keep it up and I'll make you feel sorry for the first time.”

“Moving right along... you're both from Ohio but far enough that you never crossed paths while you both lived there. Some people, the likes of which include you Kurt, since I know you're a romantic despite you telling people to fuck off, would believe. So that brings us to the present; where I'm driving you against your will to the airport, to take a flight to Columbus, Ohio. I even went so far to book us a hotel for the night there. So you better put out then for all this work I'm doing for your sake,” Sebastian said in closing.

“As if. You're doing this for yourself as always. Why are you though? Give me the real answer or so help me-” Kurt started.

“You'll what? Get mad? Actually hit me? Nice try. All you're gonna do is just go straight to denial,” Sebastian taunted.

“Nothing you're telling me sounds like an answer,” Kurt sassed, not taking the bait.

Sebastian knew Kurt would try to take the moral high road. In fact, he was counting on it. But he'd get nowhere unless he was more honest with his cranky passenger. “I owe you Kurt, I don't like being in anyone's debt, the only favours I like are sexual ones. But you were there for me when I needed someone the most in my normally solitary life. No one would have done what you did for me; you gave me everything I needed to recover. You knew what I wanted most was your body; you get how my mind works at least on a basic level. You didn't back out when it got weird for us either... that really showed how strong you are. So why the hell can't you be that fearless when it comes to Blaine? Makes me think the reason’s because, unlike with us, any feelings you have for Blaine go beyond the platonic. I meant it when I told you we were friends Kurt and no one was more surprised than me. Usually I don't care about anyone but myself….”

As Kurt listened to Sebastian he envied how easily his roommate could admit the truth and not have it be a big deal. He was basically telling Kurt he saw him as a friend he actually cared about, and he still didn't give a shit.

“But to some degree, a fucking small one compared to how I value myself mind you, you've made me care about you. Feel lucky that I'm not driving you off to some desert and abandoning you there. I figure I'd just dump you on Blaine instead since he actually wants the same things you do. He's just not afraid to want it and maybe if he see's you again he'll go for it for real. That way I get my life back, things won't be so weird between us, and who knows, maybe you two kids can be happy. Then again if you look at it from another angle I'm doing this for myself, because it gets me out of your debt in the end. For the first time you could get more swag from the end results than me,” Sebastian finished.

Throughout Sebastian's surprising reveal Kurt kept his mouth tightly clenched and he wasn't feeling so volatile anymore. He still thought Sebastian was a self-centered manipulative prick but that was nothing new. What was new was how some of the things Sebastian had admitted almost sounded human. 

“Okay, call me crazy but I actually believe what you told me is the truth. But how does kidnapping me to Ohio come into things?” he asked.

“Ah yes, my master plan... one of my best I must say, I'm giving you two choices here...”

The only reason Kurt was even bothering to let Sebastian tell him those two options, (neither Kurt thought he'd like) was because he was a mere passenger. So instead of opening the car door and trying a tuck and roll escape, Kurt gave in. “What are they?” Kurt asked with a wary sigh.

“Option number one: You can go to Dover, grow some balls, admit that you love Blaine and go after him. Because no matter how many times you try to convince yourself otherwise, you want to be loved, Kurt. I know some tough shit happened to you, might not know what exactly but if you run then you're letting it keep a hold over your whole life. Thinking that you're doing some noble sacrifice might work for you, but you're really acting like a selfish scared little shit head,” Sebastian concluded, not holding back in his judgement.

“Says the fucker who doesn't believe in love!” Kurt hissed.

“It's not that I don't believe in love, it probably does exist, just not for me. I know it's unlikely I'll ever form such a strong emotional attachment with someone. I don't catch feelings and I have no triggers for there to be a reason why. Which means for me love isn't real. It is for you though and you believed in it once upon a time. Don't let whatever the fuck happened in the past make your mind up for you now,” Sebastian lectured.

“What if you're wrong Sebastian? What if you don't know me as well as you think you do? What if love isn't real for me either?”

“Then why have you been so scared? Why did you send Blaine away with lies? The clues don't add up to support that theory.”

Kurt ignored Sebastian's questions outright. “What's the second option?” Kurt demanded, wanting to change the subject and quick.

“If you're so sure you and Blaine would never work, then prove it. If that's your choice, we'll go to Lima, together. Where you'll introduce me to your parents as your loving boyfriend,” Sebastian explained.

Of all the answers Sebastian could have given Kurt, never in a million years would he think it could be this. In that instant Kurt's anger was back with a vengeance and ready to go head to head with Sebastian. 

“I don't even... what can I! Fuck! You just said you didn't think you could love someone and now suddenly you want us to date?” Kurt shouted, taking a pause to catch his breath.

“Conceited much, Kurt? Who said I wanted to be your boyfriend? We'd never survive that, that's why I'm driving to an airport as we speak... remember?”

“Well sorry, nothing’s making sense right now!”

“Then stop interrupting me so I can finish. I happen to love my life of countless fucks thank you very much. So before you freak out on me... I'm gonna need you to prove to me that you're not in love with Blaine. Oh sorry, I mean that you 'can't love him' as you word it to try to seem less selfish. If that's the way you wanna play then it's gonna take a lot to make me drop the matter. I figure lying to your parents that we're a couple would do it and as a bonus you'd get to bring a boyfriend home to meet your family. Which could put them at ease that you're happy and wholesome and you can keep hiding your actual views on love from them, yourself and the rest of the world,” Sebastian finished.

“You're the farthest from the type of individual any parent would want their kid to date,” Kurt sassed.

“You forget I'm an actor Kurt, don't worry, I can lay on the charm when I want to. Besides, I already have the perfect model to mold myself into...” Sebastian taunted, not giving any names but they both knew which dapper young man he was referring to.

“You wouldn't...”

“Oh, you so know I would, just like I know you won't trust me enough to think I'm not plotting to mortify you in front of your folks. It sure would be way more entertaining for me, so it's a shame you won't go for that choice. For once Blaine is the easy option...” Sebastian taunted. _'And the one the one you really want,'_ Sebastian finished in thought.

“You're bluffing,” Kurt said with narrowed eyes.

“I'm really not, those are the only options you get Kurt, and you know how persuasive I can be,” Sebastian replied.

Kurt didn't want to pick either one, he wanted to wake up and find out this was nothing but a bad dream. But no such luck and it didn't take Kurt pinching himself to know he wasn't asleep, so there was no choice but to accept reality. Sebastian knew exactly how to use Kurt's weaknesses against him and it was like his emotional walls weren't even there. He knew there technically was a third loophole option: make Sebastian pull over and go back home on his own. But then, Kurt knew he'd live to regret that choice because there was no telling what Sebastian would dish out as punishment. Whatever the repercussions were, they would be far worse than the two options Sebastian had just given him. That was why Kurt wasn't fighting back and Sebastian knew this. He hated himself for acting so weak but he didn't know what else to do, but before he'd even consider his given options, Kurt wanted more info. “Okay before I try to decide... bring me up to date with the facts here. How did you pull this off? Are we going to Ohio with just the clothes on our backs? What about my round trip flight, which I've paid for already?” Kurt questioned.

“All of that was so easily deal with it was pathetic, our luggage is in the trunk. Proves how depressed you been since you haven't noticed the extra weight. As for your ticket... that was the easiest to overcome. I was helped by a delightful young lady from the airline over the phone. She found the whole idea of me wanting to change your flight to an earlier date and add an additional ticket so I could surprise my boyfriend and come home with him extremely romantic. Really you doubt my powers far too much, Kurt,” Sebastian dismissed.

“Seriously, what the fuck's your deal?” Kurt hissed angrily.

“You seem so surprised, when you probably know me better than anyone else now,” Sebastian said with a chuckle.

“You've been getting your way for your whole life haven't you?” Kurt accused.

“Most of the time,” Sebastian confirmed with a smug grin.

“Fuck... my... life...” Kurt swore.

“Bitch and whine all you want, it's not gonna make be budge on anything, I've put too much time and effort into this plan. You have the entire plane ride to make up your mind, so you better use those three hours and forty minuets to the fullest. Well more like four hours since we'll have to rent a car and drive to the hotel after that. When we arrive at the hotel for the night you'll give me your answer and there will be no chance to back out. Because once we check in you'll have an important phone call to make. Either call up Blaine to make sure he's home; you can tell him then or wait to surprise him in person, your choice there. Or if you take the coward’s way out then you'll call your parents and tell them you're coming home early with a boyfriend in tow,” Sebastian explained.

“Oh yeah... what if I were to choose neither?” Kurt challenged, he was still full of defiance no matter how cornered Sebastian had him. “What if I show you how persuasive I can be the second we get off of the freeway? What if I make you pull over? Because you also know I'm capable of that and I just head back to SFS and make all your efforts and money a total waste?” Kurt interjected.

There was no change in Sebastian's relaxed body language, if anything he looked bored. “Empty threats Kurt, you can't reach my level when it comes to the game of manipulation I'm afraid. If you try anything like that then I'll call a certain tire and lube shop in Lima and tell the owner what his son's like in the sack. Bet he'd find the way you fuck riveting...” Sebastian said innocently, his mouth twisting into a cruel smile.

“You fucking prick!” Kurt shouted with rage.

“Hah! Try telling me something I don't already know! I find no problem in letting my get my hands dirty if it means I'll get my way. I have no noble reason for putting you through this, and I'm not making any excuses. Sure I owe you but this will be quite entertaining for me... makes me kind of wish you'd wuss out and pick Lima over Dover,” Sebastian said.

“So what are you planning to do if I choose Dover?”

“Go slumming, see if there's any fuckable ass there.”

“Oh for fucks sake, Sebastian!” Kurt groaned.

“That's my name and people's usual insult to shout at me, don't wear it out.”

How was it possible that Kurt wasn't fighting Sebastian's insane plot but was actually starting to think it held actual merit? Probably because Kurt couldn't, and really couldn't, think of a better alternative to go with at the time being. For all his meddling Sebastian did know how to get results and more often than not, Kurt enjoyed them. Really Kurt wouldn't be able to challenge Sebastian's wild choices if he didn't sit down and seriously weigh them both for possible pros and cons. Why was Kurt letting Sebastian get his way this time and by so much? The answer, much to Kurt's annoyance, was because such a difficult choice was exactly what Kurt needed to face. Clearly his own attempts (or lack thereof) weren't working; he was running from Blaine and his feelings. Perhaps if he finally stood up and faced everything he was trying to avoid, he's come out unscathed in the end. 

“Fine! I'll go along with this insanity, not because I'm intimidated by you... but because it's about time I stop bitching about how my life sucks and do something about it myself,” Kurt rambled in one long unbroken sentence.

“I'm impressed,” Sebastian admitted.

Kurt made a scoffing noise in response. “No you're not,” he argued. Judging by the smirk Sebastian gave him when they stopped at a red light, they both knew the comment was true.  
________________________________________________________________________

Sebastian left Kurt alone to his thoughts for the remainder of the drive, making it rather low key when it came to them. By the time they reached the airport Kurt had managed to avoid a scene, but there was little to no progress on his choice conundrum. At least Sebastian had spent the wait for their flight flirting shamelessly with a cute guy, thus ignoring his roommate entirely for a spell. Good, it meant he still put his own desires ahead of Kurt's or anyone else. 

When Kurt found himself on the plane pending take off with Sebastian sitting next to him, he was still ignoring his presence. Kurt was beginning to get suspicious about why he was so quiet. Curiosity got the better of him so Kurt finally let out a sigh and glanced over at the man in question. It took Kurt staring at him for three minuets for Sebastian to even acknowledge him.

“Can I help you?” Sebastian asked smugly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, why did he let himself think getting Sebastian to talk would be a good idea? “I'm just wondering why you're being so...” Kurt began as he searched for the right word.

“Wondering why I'm ignoring you?” Sebastian offered.

Kurt made a face; he hadn't expected him to get to the point so quickly. “Okay yes, exactly,” Kurt admitted weakly.

“It's simple, I find no urge to keep taunting you, it's tiresome after a while. If you try to fight then I'll be so relentless you'll wish you'd made your choice by the deadline. Now shut the fuck up, I'm gonna watch the in flight movie and you got some serious thinking to do,” Sebastian replied as he put on a pair of head phones and didn't look Kurt's way again.

So Kurt gave in, what Sebastian was telling him was true, though it was still infuriating as hell to admit. But not as much as he loathed that it took Sebastian tricking him to face his whole dilemma pertaining to Blaine. Try as he might Kurt couldn't push that dapper young man out of his mind, so that meant above all, Kurt needed closure. Did he love Blaine? Kurt's answer had been yes when Sebastian had given him that fast quiz. So could he really keep clinging to denial? The real problem was that neither option really made Kurt eager to make up his mind. Sure the first meant he could possible have a real future with Blaine. But when was Kurt's life ever that simple? 

All his doubts, fears, concerns and most of all, the reasons he had since meeting Blaine hadn't disappeared. They were still stuck firmly in place, always in the back of his mind, getting in the way of any real connection forming. If Kurt were actually in love with Blaine, then the whole question was, would that really help? Love didn't solve everything, and it sure didn't secure a happy ending. If Kurt's life had shown him anything it was that there was more chance if he picked Blaine that choice would only end with pain and regret. Hadn't he hurt Blaine enough? What right did he have to bring him back when Kurt wasn't completely sure how he felt?

The only thing Kurt did know was that he couldn't live with himself if he ruined Blaine's chance to find love. Blaine was the romantic, the one who longed for such a relationship, so he deserved better. If Kurt chose Dover and headed off to offer up his damaged heart, there was no telling if they could even make it work. If Blaine somehow forgave Kurt and they got together, what if they stayed together for too long? What if the only ending it gave them was where they had no other choice but to part ways on an unhappy note? In a sense that had already happened to them, with their firm decision to stay friends no matter what and look where that had gotten them. Saying goodbye to Blaine as only his friend had been one of the hardest things Kurt had ever done. How much worse would saying goodbye to Blaine the beloved boyfriend be? His heart was already aching from that scenario and Kurt felt terrified.

Besides what could Kurt say if he did go to Dover to see Blaine? Something like: 'Oh hey Blaine, so remember all that stuff I kept saying to convince you I'm not the one for you? How I'm broken, that you can't love me, that I can't offer you anything. That if I let myself go to that place I might want to kill myself? Yeah just forget about that, I've suddenly changed my mind.' 

It all sounded so fucking messed up. But knowing Blaine, he'd forgive Kurt for every single mistake and assure him the risk was worth it. Kurt was willing to take the darker path if it meant Blaine could remain in the light were he belonged. Though the first option wasn't fully analyzed Kurt wasn't getting anywhere so he decided to move onto the Lima one.

Which was just as bad as the first because next to dealing with emotion Kurt hated lying to anyone, his family most of all. He didn't want to make up some elaborate act to fool his parents into thinking Sebastian and him were a couple. Lying to his dad would be no easy undertaking; Burt Hummel could usually read his son like a book. Kurt's ability to put on a poker face was proved five years ago when he'd withheld crucial details. Burt didn't even know his son had given up on love or why and his parents knew nothing of Travis either. They thought the whole online thing was by some unknown hater and had never pressed Kurt on the matter. Kurt doubted his dad bought the whole story, especially the part about where his burn scar was from an ironing clothes accident. Since Kurt had moved away for college their relationship felt more distant than it should be. But then, if he was already keeping so much from them would adding something else be that hard?

The real challenge would be if he could actually pretend that Sebastian was his boyfriend and make the act convincing to fool his folks. But then he remembered that Blaine thought they were and without either him or Sebastian trying. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to pull off and Kurt had to admit he liked the idea of proving he still knew how act. It was fucked up and insane but maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Sebastian could actually be bluffing and he'd lose interest in the charade before long, all it would take was a horny guy to divert his attention away. Oh how Kurt wanted to watch Burt take on Sebastian and give him a firm talking to. If that outcome didn't mean he'd also have to face his dad after the lie was revealed he'd be all for it.

Kurt was back to square one until a brilliant thought formed in his mind, making him realize why the second option was the better choice. Picking Lima over Dover didn't mean Kurt had to give up on Blaine entirely. In fact, it would allow Kurt to stall on that front and still give him a slight chance, if that's what he even wanted. The trials and tribulations of having to lie to his parents, whilst play-acting with Sebastian could push him enough to act. Saving them a ton of angst in the process and hopefully, give Kurt the courage to start telling the truth. But life didn't go the way people wanted, so Kurt knew it was just as likely Blaine could find someone new, someone who truly deserved Blaine's love while Kurt took his time. That was it then wasn't it? Kurt had his answer. That didn't mean he was going to tell Sebastian any sooner than needed, the fucker certainly didn't deserve any easy breaks.

Sebastian wasn't completely ignoring Kurt during his brainstorming; every so often he glanced over at Kurt for visual clues. When their second trek of their journey was over Sebastian kept the silent treatment up as he went in search for a cab.

“So where to now?” Kurt asked casually, keeping things simple.

“I've rented us a car, so we'll go get that. Then, since it's late... well not late for a night owl like me but late enough, we'll go check into the hotel,” Sebastian explained.

“Not gonna go hunting for action?” Kurt asked.

“What and give you the opportunity to stall with your answer? Fat chance, we'll just fuck when you're done making your mind up,” Sebastian explained.

Kurt wasn't about to tell Sebastian his mind was already made up. When it came to love, he didn't deserve Blaine; the closest he'd get was faking it with the likes of Sebastian Smythe.   
________________________________________________________________________

“Shit Sebastian, how much did this room end up costing?” Kurt muttered in amazement as they walked inside. It was a last minuet booking, and judging by how fancy the place looked, the price for even one night had to be very costly. “I'm not gonna get a cheque after this is all over am I?” Kurt asked cautiously.

“No, my parents are loaded, as I'm sure you've guessed. If anything they'd probably approve of the choice, make them think I'm becoming respectable. What they don't know is how nasty we're gonna get in such a classy place,” Sebastian said with a smirk as he put down his luggage.

Thanks to Kurt's new middle ground persona he just shook his head, because lashing out all the time was too stressful. If he thought for a minute giving in to Sebastian's sexual advances meant he'd forget the real reason for coming here, he'd go for it. But Kurt wasn't so disillusioned with the world or his roommate for that matter. So he simply flopped down on the bed and waited for the question of the hour to be asked.

Sebastian eyed Kurt as he took off his jacket, while his tense body language obviously meant he wasn't planning to get naked. Once Kurt admitted they were heading to Dover tomorrow their fuck buddy arrangement was probably over for good. Kurt might cave and sleep with Sebastian one last time if he really tried; but it would it be worth it? “Who yah gonna call, Kurt?” he asked.

Kurt sighed just as he was about to say his answer music started to play, Kurt didn't recognize the song but when he heard the words 'haven't had enough' he could harbour a guess. “Is that Blaine?” he asked, trying to hide his inner panic.

“Why yes, how awesome is this! Should I answer?” Sebastian asked evilly.

Kurt shifted backwards on the bed until he was pressed against the headboard and fully out of Sebastian's reach. He wanted to lie and say he didn't care but Sebastian would see right through that without question. “If you're going to answer then don't let him know I'm here, where we are or where we're going. Remember, I haven't given you my answer yet,” he warned.

Sebastian nodded, bringing his cell up to his ear with a grin. “Blaine, I'm surprised but delighted that you called me,” Sebastian spoke.

Kurt was so far away he couldn't hear Blaine's reply and Sebastian didn't bother to put it on speakerphone for his benefit either. So he kept tensely quiet as he tried to decipher what was being said between them when he could only hear one side of the conversation.

“I wasn't sure I'd be able to call you actually,” Blaine admitted over the phone.

“Blaine, I had hoped this wouldn't be the end of our friendship. But if it is, I fully understand. Heck, the fact that you've fought the urge to kick the shit out of me is impressive enough,” Sebastian replied.

“That's big of you, is Kurt influencing you already?” Blaine asked in surprise.

Sebastian glanced over at Kurt and gave his roommate a devious smile. “Maybe... that still deems to be unproven in the long run,” he answered casually.

Blaine groaned, so far this phone call was far from enjoyable, even when Sebastian wasn't being difficult. But his good mood probably meant that things between him and Kurt were going well and Blaine didn't want to hear about that. Blaine only wanted to know how Kurt was doing and he knew he couldn't ask him directly, so Sebastian was the only other option. “Are you happy? Is Kurt happy?” Blaine whispered.

“It's still too early to tell, it's hard to know what Kurt's thinking at anytime, as you well know. But... I think things are about to take an interesting turn. Though I'll spare you the details, Blaine,” Sebastian said.

Blaine let out a long sigh, “Thanks. Anyway uh... I gotta go...” Blaine stuttered. He'd made an error in judgment about his ability to act like nothing was wrong. “Sorry, at least I tried right?” he added with an awkward laugh.

“Have a nice summer break Blaine, see you on campus,” Sebastian said and hung up the phone before Blaine could force himself to reply. With the call now over and done with, Sebastian turned his attention back to Kurt. He crawled onto the bed and over to his way, Kurt watched him with indifference. Sebastian upped the game by leaning forward and kissed Kurt passionately on the mouth, expecting him to tell him to fuck off.

Instead Kurt responded to the contact and pulled Sebastian even closer still. “You better not expect us to have sex in my room back home,” Kurt growled.

Sebastian went dead still, and he just looked at Kurt in shock. “Wait, you choosing Lima?” he blurted out.

“Yes, why are you so surprised? Hold on... did you think I'd choose Dover?” Kurt asked, equally in shock from his reaction.

“No shit! Wow Kurt, I didn't think you'd go with the second option at all!” Sebastian said as his usual smugness returned, showing he was quick to recover from the surprise.

“Not gonna grill and taunt me about it, say I'm being a coward?” Kurt asked.

“Nope, I know from experience it wouldn't do any good to try to sway you and honestly, I don't care what choice you make. Sure I expected you to go for Blaine, but then, I'm not gonna try to figure out why you didn't. I already know it's not because you actually want to be my boyfriend. By all means, keep acting stubborn. I'm really going to enjoy watching you pretend you're madly in love with me in front of your family, Kurt. Do you have a hot fuckable brother I would find tempting to seduce?” Sebastian asked as he slipped his hand down under Kurt's boxer briefs and went for his cock.

“No! Just a straight step-brother who will not be there, thank god!” Kurt snapped back, shooting his hopes down. “So do you expect me to call my dad now or can that wait till after we come?” Kurt gasped as Sebastian began to pump his hardening cock. Before Kurt knew it his pants were fully taken off as Sebastian let his mouth take over tending to Kurt's erection.

“That depends...” Sebastian began as he paused to roll his tongue over the tip of Kurt's shaft, causing him to moan loudly. “…. If you'd trust me to keep quiet during the call once we're naked? Waiting until we're done would go well past your parents’ bedtime as well,” Sebastian said, his voice heavy with seduction as their normal sexual tension began to rise.

Kurt was in far too deep to get out of Sebastian's cleverly planned snare, so he just gave into his fate but not without smart remarks. “Denying me sex when I'm already pissed off about your fucking choices is bad enough,” he grumbled. Kurt pulled himself out of Sebastian's grasp, got off the bed and tried to forget he wasn't wearing any pants. Once Kurt was a safe enough distance away from Sebastian he took a deep breath, held it and then slowly exhaled. He ignored his bedmate outright as he called up his dad. “Hey, Dad,” Kurt said as he attempted to sound normal.

“Hey, Kurt! I was wondering when you'd call. All set to come down in two days?” Burt said in reply.

So the lies would have to start right off the bat then, _'Oh well, so be it,'_ Kurt thought. Really it was better to get it over and done with anyway. “Actually Dad... there's been a change in plans... I'm still coming for a visit... just a bit earlier now...” Kurt began to explain.

“I'm listening...” Burt said warily.

“I'm bringing a surprise along with me.”

“I'm not a big fan of surprises when they come to you, Kurt...”

“I know but don't worry, this time it's good... I'm actually already in Ohio. I'll be arriving tomorrow and I won't be coming alone,” Kurt finally told his dad. Kurt might have given up on his dreams of becoming a Broadway star but his talent hadn't left him.

“'Bout freaking time you brought a guy home to old Mom and Dad, Kurt. I'm not even gonna comment on you not telling me about him sooner. If it's a guy you're bringing home. Who isn't just a friend keeping you company,” Burt told him.

Both Sebastian and his dad were quietly chuckling away and Kurt resisted the urge to throw something at the wise guy in the same room. Instead he glared at Sebastian and mouthed 'fuck off' in warning before turning his back to him again. At least Sebastian was keeping quiet so that was something. 

“You guessed right Dad, he isn't just a friend of mine... he's so much more than that,” Kurt continued, his voice was flawless but on the inside he hated how he sounded. “Now I'm sorry this is so out of the blue... but you know how I am. I've never been good about discussing my personal life. Really finding myself with a boyfriend is still hard to believe, but love sort of crept on me. But we've reached a point where I want you and Mom to meet him. Honestly it's easier for me to come back to Lima if he's with me too,” Kurt explained.

“You happy then?” Burt questioned.

Kurt knew his dad would picture him smiling as he answered, when his face was so neutral it was hard to look at his reflection in the hotel mirror. “Yes... Dad, I think I am. So are you ready to finally do this? Have me bring a boy home to meet you and Mom for the first time?” Kurt asked with fake playfulness. Kurt had stopped calling his step-mom Carole during his senior year of high school because she was like his actual mother in every sense.

“Oh yeah, I think we've all waited long enough. Will Carole and I like this boyfriend of yours? Who's name you haven't bothered to tell me yet,” Burt questioned.

“Err...” Kurt faltered as he looked over at Sebastian and saw the devilish grin he was sporting. “I'd like to think so... I guess we'll find out tomorrow. We're in Columbus right now, and staying the night in a hotel. I'll call once we're ready to head off for Lima in the morning,” Kurt explained.

“Okay that sounds good to me, wait till I tell Carole,” Burt agreed.

“Great, so um... I guess we'll talk tomorrow then,” Kurt said.

Just When Kurt thought things were going well, Burt when oddly quiet.

“Kurt...” Burt spoke up.

Kurt paused, had he see through the charade already? In the off case he hadn't Kurt tried his best to remain calm and sound natural. “Yeah Dad?” Kurt asked innocently.

“You still haven't told me his name,” Burt pointed out.

Kurt began to laugh in relief, “Oh! Sorry! His name is Sebastian, he's twenty-one like me and he's going to USF for theatre. I'll leave the other details till you see him in person, if that's okay,” Kurt answered quickly.

“Sure kid, I'll let you get back to whatever you two have planned...” Burt began to say and Kurt swore he was teasing him a little. God this was going to be a test to his nerves and that was a fucking understatement.

“You lied you know,” Sebastian remarked when the call was over.

“Duh, I know. We're not dating for real,” Kurt said sarcastically.

“No, you said I'm twenty-one... when I'm actually twenty,” Sebastian corrected.

Kurt gaped at Sebastian in surprise, “Wait, I'm older than you?” Kurt sputtered off.

“Not when it comes to life experiences.”

Kurt was quite fed up with the happenings of the day, so he very much wanted to get some sort of consolation for what he'd been put through. Which brought his attention back to his acting partner on the bed, good thing that Sebastian never had any trouble pushing his buttons to get him feeling randy. Because the phone call had killed his boner. “Please tell me I get sex now?” Kurt asked.

Sebastian watched as Kurt put his phone on the nightstand and prowled his way over. It didn't take much to notice the instant change in Kurt, showing he was in one of his assertive moods. That was interesting, there was probably some deep meaning to this choice of action but Sebastian didn't care, an aggressive Kurt during sex was always enjoyable. Not to mention Sebastian didn't encounter it that much with his usual hook-ups, so he chose to play along.

Just because Kurt ended up surprising Sebastian by choosing Lima didn't mean he wasn't already adjusting his plans. Sebastian brilliant (albeit diabolical) mind could handle any detour and even during foreplay he was secretly brainstorming away. This was where his ability to shamelessly manipulate people came in handy, plus he had no problem with getting his hands dirty. But the plotting stopped when Kurt's mouth surrounded his cock. Letting the subject drop once more, he could deal with that tomorrow because right now there were far more pressing matters to attend to.

A number hours and orgasms later, Sebastian and Kurt had finally had used each other for sex enough times that they were good and spent. So much so that Kurt ignored the urge to shower and just fell back on the bed with a thud, like he was more weighed down than usual, he felt heavy with anxiety of what was to come.

“So there's some things we should cover for tomorrow,” Sebastian began.

“I'm not telling you anything about my parents to make it easier for you. You keep saying what a great actor you are, so this will be your chance to prove it,” Kurt grumbled.

“No, I mean our history part of it. I can go on the fly like a pro, but what if our stories don't line up?” Sebastian pointed out.

“Do we really have to....” Kurt groaned in protest. “I'm gonna go through with this insanity, but all the same, I don't want to get any deeper into this than I have to,” Kurt began to complain and then he realized how the word 'deeper' would be taken by Sebastian and he groaned even louder. “No pun intended!” he snapped.

“Fine, be a chicken shit. Really if it blows up in your face then it's more fun for me to watch,” Sebastian said with a shrug.

Kurt rolled his eyes, placing his arm behind his head to rest on. Sebastian had of course picked a room with only one bed so they were forced to sleep beside each other. That made Kurt realize they'd probably have to share the bed in his room as well. He almost wished Burt would insist that Sebastian (or Kurt even) would sleep either in Finn's old room or the couch. But he had a feeling his dad wouldn't resort to that, which was such a shame. 

“Okay fine, I can admit we should cover the bases of our back story. But I'm too worn out to deal with you right now. You know how snarky I can get when I'm tired,” Kurt suggested.

“We could save it for the drive to Lima?” Sebastian offered.

“That's the most sensible thing you've said in a long time,” Kurt sassed.

“Keep at it and I'll start making you regret those words of kindness,” Sebastian warned.

“Fuck that...” Kurt grumbled and rolled over on his side, facing away from Sebastian and simply waited for sleep to come.  
________________________________________________________________________

Cooper wouldn't bother to challenge Blaine's claims of whenever they were together everything was about the eldest Anderson brother. But for all his stealing the spotlight Cooper had also redeemed himself over the last four years. So while it took him longer than it would for most people, Cooper finally noticed his brother was hiding something from him, something big. Cooper had to hand it to Blaine's acting ability though; it wasn't well into the night until he caught on at last. Blaine's usual high spirits were falling as the evening when on and his apparent depression was leaking out. But for some reason Blaine seemed very stubborn to keep tight lipped on his troubles and that wasn't like him at all. It made Cooper's light interest switch to genuine concern and he soon go to work on prying it out of Blaine. He already knew his best weapon of choice, good old wine. Blaine's reaction to the alcoholic beverage became very apparent and quick. A Blaine drunk on wine was pretty fun to watch, though he tended to get a bit too fresh at times. But this time Cooper had no plans to torment his baby brother, he wanted to find out what was up with him, so he could help.

That led them to sitting in Cooper's old bedroom, with a half empty bottle of wine, Cooper made sure that Blaine didn't go over board. He didn't wanted him wasted, just slightly intoxicated to loosen his tightly shut lips.

“So Blainey, I know you're hiding something from me and I'm getting worried,” Cooper began innocently.

Blaine slumped forward on the bed, he should have known better than to try to keep anything about his personal life from Cooper. His brother had a knack for coaxing whatever he wanted out of people if he tried hard enough. Blaine was well aware of that, thinking back to the time when Cooper got him to tell every detail about loosing his virginity when he was eighteen. 

“It's nothing really... okay I'm lying, a lot! I just, argh! I'm trying to keep it out of my mind, Coop,” Blaine grumbled.

“Keeping everything inside won't help you, Blaine, trust me,” Cooper argued.

Blaine began to squirm under his brothers serious stare, it soon changed to a charming persuasive smile and Blaine just gulped down the remaining wine in his glass in one swig and gave up resisting. “Okay fine! Just be ready for a long story, and it doesn't have a happy ending,” Blaine said in warning.

“Did someone break your heart, Blaine?” Cooper asked, his voice getting protective.

“What? No! Well... not intentionally, so don't snap into super hero mode! It's really complicated Coop, I don't know if I'm sober enough to tell you the whole story properly either,” Blaine warned.

“Try anyway, it should keep you from crying like a four-year-old. You get frisky when you're drunk, not weepy,” Cooper said playfully.

“Oh god... don't even go there, fuck!” Blaine said as he ran his hand down his face in agony.

“So what's this guy’s name?” Cooper pressed.

Blaine looked back over at his brother as he felt his intense love for Kurt return to him and threatened to over power his whole being. But Blaine didn't run from it, he embarrassed it as he brought back all the memories from him getting ready to answer his brother’s question.

“Blaine... quit stalling and start the story, give me a name,” Cooper insisted firmly, his voice getting louder.

“Kurt Hummel,” Blaine answered back softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing Cooper into the story was a last minuet decision. When I realize I had nothing going on for Blaine. I'm sure glad I did because Cooper is so much fun to write! 
> 
> Sebastian's new ringtone song for Blaine is 'Haven't Had Enough' by Mariana's Trench, for the record.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18, on time as promised, later in the day because of work. Next chapter in two weeks, like usual.

Chapter 18

For all his resisting coming back to his boring home town, there Kurt was, driving down a familiar road that lead to a certain house. Kurt now realized how he'd over anticipated his ability to go through with charade and what that would ultimately entail. But it too late now, Kurt and Sebastian were minuets away from reaching their destination. Which meant the closer they got, the faster Kurt's confidence was leaving him, changing to doubt and shifting straight to fear. 

“I dunno if I can go through with this,” Kurt muttered out-loud.

“Go then, just fucking leave,” Sebastian suddenly told him angrily.

In his surprise, Kurt put on the brakes, bringing the rental car to a screeching halt. Luckily there were no other vehicles on the road to notice (or smash into) but Kurt was too preoccupied to notice much. He barely managed to pull the car over to the side of the road. Once parked, Kurt whirled around to glare at Sebastian in the back seat, lying there resting. “Excuse me?”

“You want to, don't try to shrug it off. What, did you suddenly decide you want Blaine after all?” Sebastian taunted.

“I do not like where you're fucking going with this, Sebastian....” Kurt warned.

“Of course you don't, when do you ever like anything that concerns Blaine and what you really feel about him? I am fucking tired of having to always be the one to corner you with accusations and taunts to get you to admit to anything! I'm through with this shit! If you wanna turn tail and run then that's it Kurt, you're on your own!” Sebastian shouted as he got out of the car and started walking down the street in the opposite direction of traffic.

Kurt was left dumbstruck in his wake, the impossible had just happened; Sebastian had quit his mind games, gotten angry and given up. At first Kurt just sat in the front seat, mouth gaping, as he tried to think what to do next. Wasn't this the escape he'd wanted? Kurt could just drive on and leave his friend and his forcefully made choice behind. But that wouldn't make anything easy, because there was the fact his parents were waiting for him and his boyfriend to show up. As Kurt continued to watch Sebastian storm off he started to panic, suddenly refusing to sit back do nothing this time. He had let Blaine go and while the differences between Blaine and Sebastian were like night and day. Kurt bolted out of the car, straight after his escaping passenger and once Sebastian saw Kurt was catching up on his head start he picked up the pace.

The boys charged forward like they were in some epic race that would lead to fame and fortune, until Kurt threw professionalism out the window. Working himself up so much that he tackled Sebastian around the knees in a desperate dive. Causing them both to crash on the ground, and luckily a well-watered yard, with a thud. Despite the softer landing it still hurt like a bitch.

“Stop!” Kurt shouted forcefully, albeit a little too late.

Sebastian let out a painful groan; who knew Kurt could be such a line backer. “I think you stopped me already!”

When Sebastian tried to get up rough hands pushed him back down and the pair broke into an amateur-wrestling match right then and there. Kurt came out the winner, pinning Sebastian to the ground and coming to straddle him with all his might to keep his roommate in place. 

“Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to think you're so much better than me? Why do you have the nerve to judge what choices I make? I never told you to do any of this and I certainly never gave you my consent! No, you just did it all on your own! Are you supposed to be my saviour or something? You're not my hero, if anything it's more like you're my torturer! I never asked you to do any of this. I never fucking wanted anything like this to happen!” Kurt shouted out with bitter resentment.

“Trying to get the cops called on us?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt was brought back to reality and finally noticed what a compromising position they were in, out in the open and for all to see. His eyes darted around and by some miracle there was no one in the greater area to observe the scene. But Kurt thought he saw the drapes of a few front windows pry open because of the commotion they'd caused. Kurt swore under his breath and he promptly rolled off of Sebastian, but he wasn't about to let him go. Sebastian was hauled back towards the rental car, by Kurt but Sebastian made no efforts to fight him. Kurt shoved them both into the back seat, locked the doors and glared at Sebastian, still breathing heavily.

“Wow, talk about going for over-kill, this is like the start to some cheap budget gay porno,” Sebastian taunted.

Kurt ignored the comment, clenching his jaw tightly shut as he started to bring his rage back down to a more controllable (and silent) level. This time he was the one to get in his roommate’s personal space until their faces were only inches apart. “Oh no, there will easy resolve resulting in sex this time Sebastian. You were the one to fucking bring this on and now you're gonna deal with it like a grown man! I have no obligations to tell you jack shit about my life so don't try to throw that in my face either. If you'd just kept to thinking about yourself then we could have avoided this whole fucking mess. But you had to butt in and turn my gesture of kindness into something twisted. There goes any hope of sentiment, I bet you're proud of how inhuman you've become but you're a nothing but a joke!” Kurt shouted.

If Kurt wanted outrage then Sebastian would give his friend just that and then some. “Like you can talk! I never asked you to fuck your way into my life. I was fine on my own. I don't want to depend on anyone, ever!” Sebastian threw back.

“Well sorry for trying to learn to live with you!” Kurt hissed.

“You should have just kept with what was working, using each other only for sex!”

“Hah, like that was actually working,” Kurt mocked.

The complexity of their relationship and what it had turned into couldn't be so easily defined anymore. But no matter what they were to each other, they had reached their own breaking point, one totally different to Kurt's and Blaine's. It was sink or swim, fight or flight, to continue onward or stop dead in their tracks and give up without any hope of resolve.

“Well then... what the fuck are we gonna do?” Kurt demanded.

“How the hell should I know?” Sebastian snapped back.

“This is getting us nowhere!”

“No shit.”

Before the chain of banter could go any further, Kurt suddenly froze when the sound of his cellphone ringing could be heard. “Of course... it's my dad,” Kurt groaned.

“Gonna answer?” Sebastian questioned.

Kurt looked over at Sebastian, if he didn't pick up the call his dad might get worried so that made up his mind. It didn't solve the big issue they were currently dealing with, but the call brought a welcome distraction to recollect their thoughts. 

“Oh hey Dad, what's up?” Kurt asked as he forced his voice to calm down.

“You okay, Kurt?” Burt asked, it was clear that wasn't what he had intended to say.

Kurt sighed, so he hadn't succeeded in pushing aside his pent up emotion for his dad not to pick up in it then. “Yes, I'm fine, just tired... sorry. What did you want to say originally?” Kurt assured him.

“I was just wondering what was keeping you. 'Cause you're an hour late but if it’s because you're worn out... please spare me the details. No matter how long this has been coming,” Burt began to mutter.

“He thinks we're late because we've had tons of sex,” Sebastian whispered.

“Apparently,” Kurt whispered back.

“What was that?” Burt asked.

“Nothing, sorry. I didn't realize we were so behind. Also don't get too worked up, you're wrong with your assumption. I've just been giving Sebastian a bit of a commentary tour along the way. But we're almost there, everything’s fine,” Kurt said assertively to his father.

“Okay good, because Carole can't wait any longer and at this rate I'm gonna suffer real quick here,” Burt explained.

“See you soon Dad, bye,” Kurt said. Kurt hung up and just sighed as he slumped down on the seat not bothering to look Sebastian's way at first. Why had he said that? When he honestly didn't know if they'd be showing up at all now.

“Are things fine, Kurt?” Sebastian suddenly asked weakly.

“No, but then, when has that been a problem before,” Kurt cut in.

“Should we really just put this aside...” Sebastian warned.

Kurt finally turned to look at Sebastian and looked right into his eyes, “Do you feel angry anymore?” Kurt asked him honestly.

“No,” Sebastian admitted.

“Then I think that's our answer, it took the biggest outbreak we've had so far for me to be sure. So I'm still going through with this...” Kurt began.

“What's changed to make you so willing now?” Sebastian prompted.

“Because I do love Blaine,” Kurt confessed, like it was no big deal.

Sebastian blinked at Kurt in shocked amazement; he'd actually admitting it, out-loud. 'Holy shit,' he thought.

There had been no huge moment when Kurt all of a sudden just knew in an instant what he truly felt for Blaine. In reality he had known for a while, so far back he couldn't pinpoint the exact moment. Kurt had reached a point where clinging to denial had backfired too much on him, so finally, he let the truth out.

“But the thing is; I shouldn't love him and I can't let him love me. He deserves so much better, I'm not the person Blaine thinks I am,” Kurt began, struggling to make sense. His attempts weren't working so Kurt had no alternative but to reveal a bit of his past to give a legitimate reason. “The first time I started to let my wall downs, which were a lot smaller then, was also the last. At the time I thought I was falling in love but it wasn’t real... so it quickly fell apart,” Kurt started, not willing to say exactly how or why. “The guy, who I refuse to name, ruined the part of me who believed in love, the one who might have been able to be in an actual romantic relationship. Love was no longer an option and I really thought it was dead to me. You were right Sebastian; I caught feelings. Despite my efforts I fell in love with Blaine. But it doesn't mean anything; I'm too broken. So I had to push Blaine away to save him pain and grief; because I don't want him to hate me. When it comes to my life; pretending to be your boyfriend is the closest I'm ever going to get to being in a relationship. I'm glad it’s all fake though when it comes to us, because I couldn't handle it if it were genuine,” Kurt finished, nearly choking on bitter emotion.  
The confession was hardly moving, at least for Sebastian who thought Kurt's twisting up his words to make him seem like a victim very pathetic. Nor was he touched from how his roommate was willingly telling him personal details about his past. Sebastian wasn't buying the whole emotionless robot act either. Kurt had too much compassion in him for that illusion to stick. Never one to become sincere, Sebastian's only attempt to be civil was to not make any snide remarks. “Can you live through the act then?”

“Yes, because I'm that strong...” Kurt replied, nearly choking on the word because he felt anything but. “... And Blaine's happiness means that much to me,” Kurt answered without a moments hesitation.

“Man, you're fucked up,” Sebastian declared, proving he knew how to break tension.

“About time you noticed,” Kurt replied with a mocking laugh.

“Takes one to know one right?” Sebastian joked, though he was being serious.

“Ready to see how we fair in this acting gig?” Kurt asked.

“Ready, willing and able,” Sebastian assured.

For some weird reason, even now, Sebastian could tell when Kurt was lying to himself. The snarky young man wasn't so broken as he wanted to believe, he was just too trapped in painful dark memories that he could no longer tell the difference. Kurt could say all the pretty things he wanted to tell countless tragic stories and none of it meant shit to him. Kurt was kidding himself (again) that he could forget about Blaine and act like he was doing the nearly heartbroken guy a favour. Which meant the romantic in Kurt that this Travis had tried so ruthlessly to break was way stronger than anything Kurt had changed into.   
________________________________________________________________________

“Be nice,” Kurt muttered as he and Sebastian walked towards the front door.

“I have every intention to,” Sebastian whispered back with amusement as they inched closer.

“No tricks,” Kurt hissed through clenched teeth, trying to hide his anxiety.

“Never crossed my mind.”

“Do not bring up our sex life, fact or fiction.”

“Fine, we can be boring.”

“Don't try to pull one on my dad, he'll see right through you if you try too hard. Act natural, well no, act the opposite like you usually are.”

“I'll do better than that, I'm gonna act like Blaine,” Sebastian informed.

“Oh fuck, don't do that!” Kurt said with horror.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “I'm not going to be his carbon copy, Blaine's just the template I'll use to come up with my own version. Now relax before you blow this with the constipated look on your face right now,” Sebastian taunted as they stopped half way through the driveway.

“I'll be fine,” Kurt snapped.

“Then prove it, look, here's your chance,” Sebastian said as he nodded to the front door, which opened to reveal Carole and Burt Hummel stepping into view.

With no time left to react (or stall), Kurt actually rushed at his parents, who were racing towards him to launch their own attack. Carole swept Kurt up in a big hug and Kurt sunk into her warm embrace willingly, letting it soothe his frazzled nerves. There was nothing better to counter Kurt's normally fucked up life than to be reunited with the two people he loved and respected more than anyone else in the world. “Mom, Dad, it's good to see you,” Kurt told them softly.

“I had started to worry I'd forgotten what you looked like, Kurt. Somehow you've gotten even more handsome!” Carole laughed happily as she reluctantly let him go.

Burt came next and there was no chance for a simple cuff on the shoulder, or a hand shake, not for them and father and son shared a fierce bear hug. For the longest time Kurt hadn't let himself acknowledge how much he'd missed his family and now here he was fighting back tears. Not all the memories Kurt had of his hometown were bad and many of the truly good ones included his parents.

“It's been way too long since we've seen each other Kurt,” Burt told Kurt, smiling away. Only after they'd hugged for a while did he turn his attention to the other young man patiently awaiting his introduction. “So this is the boyfriend you never bothered to tell us about then?” Burt questioned.

Sebastian (starting right away with his Blaine Anderson persona) stepped forward to address Burt before Kurt could introduce them. They shook hands, eyeing one another, but thanks to Sebastian's flawless acting ability the atmosphere wasn't the least bit tense. 

“That would be me, yes, I'm Sebastian's Smythe. It should come to no surprise that Kurt didn't tell me anything about you either,” he declared, chuckling with (fake) affection.

Both men broke out into muffled laughter, causing Kurt to roll his eyes at the display.

“That's not surprising, knowing Kurt,” Burt admitted.

Before Kurt could make any response, Sebastian turned his attention to Carole and went so far as to kiss her hand. “It's nice to meet you as well Carole. Sorry, I lived in France for the better part of my teenage years, picked up some of their habits,” Sebastian said.

Carole wasn't the type of women who could be won over by just a handsome face but since Sebastian was dating her stepson she had no reason to challenge his sincerity. “Oh no it's fine, in fact I find your charm very refreshing. I'm glad Kurt finally has some luck when it comes to men,” she said, winking at Kurt playfully.

“Oh yes, I'm very lucky,” Kurt replied with a large grin. 'I fucking hate you, Sebastian,' Kurt thought to himself. A quick glance to this fake pseudo boyfriend revealed how he'd gotten the silent message and winked back at Kurt with a loving smile.

'Too late,' Sebastian eyes said back in response.

Their silent communication was broken up as Mr. And Mrs. Hummel ushered the pretend couple inside and Kurt just gave up and properly threw himself into the roll. If anything he was enjoying being around his parents and not having to talk about any real details about his actual his love life, or lack there of. Kurt of course still had a strong underlining aversion to his 'oh so not little white lie' he'd consented to, but (like Sebastian had just silently pointed out) it was too late to back out now. Kurt could only go forward, which was the same answer he had the last time he had set foot in Lima.

“So what do you think of Ohio so far Sebastian? It must be very different from France,” Carole asked as they came to sit in the living room.

“Oh well, it's what I expected. Kurt's gone at lengths telling how there would be little of interest here. But that's not true, I've met two extremely interesting people already,” Sebastian said as he laid on the charm.

“Sebastian, sweetie...” Kurt began as he made sure to keep his annoyance in check. “Ease up on the overzealous charm or you'll make Dad worried,” he warned.

“Naw, by all means keep flirting with my wife if you want. She can take care of herself and I know Kurt will deal with Sebastian better than me if he crosses a line,” Burt assured.

“Dad...” Kurt groaned.

“I'm only flirting because we all know nothing will come of it, since we're both spoken for. But being gay doesn't mean I can't recognize true female beauty when I see it, ” Sebastian pointed out.

“How as the trip here?” Burt asked, changing the subject.

“Pretty good, the flight was quick so there's nothing to vent about for the most part,” Kurt replied with a shrug.

“Good. Anyway, since it's kind of late, well for us since I ain’t getting any younger here. Tonight’s plans are pretty low key; thought we'd all go out to dinner. Which will give Carole and me the chance to get to know Sebastian better, plus catch up on what you've been up to since we last talked, Kurt,” Burt explained.

Kurt nodded, he could really use a quiet evening that didn't include going to a club or any more diabolical mind games. “Sounds good to me, just let me go change into something more suitable,” he said.

“Ah my boyfriend, ever the fashion student,” Sebastian said affectionately.

He was also a skilled performer and Kurt was every bit the equal to Sebastian when it came to his acting ability. “You're changing too Sebastian, come on... let's get our luggage to....” Kurt paused to look at his dad, “my bedroom I take it?” he questioned.

Burt rolled his eyes, “What, are you gonna act like you're a sixteen-years-old again or something, Kurt? Of course he can stay with you in your own room,” he scoffed.

Their living arrangements now confirmed, Kurt led Sebastian upstairs and to his bedroom, closing the door behind them. As soon as Sebastian was inside he started to snoop around and silently start to assess the room, looking for any windows into the parts of Kurt's past that were still unknown. There wasn't much to go with so Kurt wasn't alarmed, not that he had anything to hide. Since moving off for college his room back home had been striped down to bare necessity anyway. Gone were the photos, posters and various nick-knacks he'd collected in his teenage years. Leaving it to look like what it technically was; a guest room, since aside from his family, Kurt no longer felt any real connection to Lima.

“Sorry, the room’s pretty boring, just like the rest of this cow town is,” Kurt declared.

Sebastian was already bored, finding nothing to antagonize Kurt with, so he gave an indifferent shrug in response. “Don't care, I'm not really trying to dig up any dirt on you Kurt. All of my focus and energy is occupied with the act I'm already putting on. I tell yeah, I dunno how Blaine does it... acting so nice all the time, it's exhausting,” he said as he suddenly started to strip off his clothes without warning.

Kurt usually knew what this lead to and he was having none of that. “I said no sex, Sebastian,” he hissed.

Boy did Sebastian ever want to make Kurt eat those words, among other things but there sadly wasn't enough time. “Shh, your dad might hear you... try not to blow our cover on the first day. You said you wanted us to change, remember,” Sebastian pointed out smugly.

Here marked the first of the many groans Kurt assumed would utter over the next week and he wasn't going to last at this rate. Resisting the use of profanity had never worked before, as it was the first act of rebellion Kurt initiated back when he'd took on his jaded persona. Whenever Sebastian was concerned it was impossible for Kurt not to curse at every offensive thing he said, but Kurt had no choice but to refrain for now. Really the biggest difficulty wasn't keeping his language clean but his having to emulate real feelings of love for Sebastian and their new friendship status still didn't give Kurt much to go on. 

“I have to hand it to you, you managed to act like a perfect gentleman... or as close as you can come.”

“Which is pretty darn close by my judgment,” Sebastian interrupted.

“Yeah well, don't get too cocky, it could still all go to hell in an instant. Because if my folks knew what you were actually like...” Kurt said, shuddering as he thought of the endless possibilities, each one more horrific than the next. So he didn't bother to voice any and set to picking out the perfect dinner outfit to wear. Kurt wanted to look drop dead gorgeous when he set foot out onto the streets of Lima, showing how much better off he was since he'd left nearly three years ago.

Sebastian also liked to look his best in every situation; even when for the first time the chance of finding someone decent enough to fuck wasn't possible. Sometimes (but not very often) teasing and torturing guys without laying a single finger on them could be just as satisfying and in this instance, it would have to do. Considering how much effort Kurt was putting in his own physical attributes, they'd be the hottest fake couple the likes of Lima, Ohio had ever seen. To reach his own level of hottness Sebastian opened up his suitcase and pulled out the best shirt he'd brought along. Only for Kurt to rush over and slap his hand away and yank his choice out away without any warning.

“No,” Kurt said.

“Who do you think you are, the king of fashion, fuck off Kurt,” Sebastian barked, enjoying breaking character for a second of freedom.

Kurt's snarky side was out to play and not about to let Sebastian get the upper hand. “If we really were a loving couple, you'd let me pick out your clothes so we'd coordinate,” Kurt chimed matter-of-factly.

“Oh god...” Sebastian said dramatically.

“Don't you start, here, wear this, now that's not so bad is it,” Kurt grumbled as he held a shirt under Sebastian's nose.

Damn Kurt and his keen fashion sense, the guy knew how to dress and Sebastian knew when he was out matched. Besides, giving in now and then was in Sebastian's best interest, as it kept Kurt agreeable. He was right anyway, letting Kurt dress him was the exact sort of thing Blaine would put up with (with puppy-like excitement even). “So we're sticking to the story we came up with in the car before the explosion?” Sebastian reconfirmed.

Kurt nodded as he put the finishing touches on his hair, “Yes, its best if we add any truth we can to keep it believable,” Kurt said. “We met at Feeling, you approached me and we... talked, leaving out the 'us hooking up and you taking my virginity part' of course. Though my parents might figure that on their own but not from me telling them. After that first encounter, we met up now and then and became friends, so when I needed a place to crash you opened your home up to me. Which started a chain reaction that ultimately lead to us falling in love and finally admitting it to one another,” Kurt said as he retold the story to refresh their memories. It was hard for Kurt to go through the whole thing because it wasn't completely off base from the real story (minus the love part).

“A heartwarming story if I ever heard one; think your mom will cry?” Sebastian asked sarcastically.

“She might. Oh, and just so you know, Carole's my stepmom, my real mother died when I was a kid,” Kurt added.

“Noted, anything else I should know?” Sebastian replied.

“Don't try to mess with my dad,” Kurt repeated.

________________________________________________________________________

What had started out as a quite afternoon at the Anderson house didn't last for long, not when both of the Anderson boys were home for a visit. Blaine had been minding his own business, playing the piano in the den when the song he had been playing was drowned out by loud blaring music. As it got louder Blaine stopped playing the piano altogether as he tried to make out what the song was. The instant he recognized it Blaine rolled his eyes and let out a loud groan. 

“Really Cooper? 'Gay Bar' by Electric Six?” Blaine called out, shouting at the top of his lungs.

Sure enough, the culprit made his big entrance, holding out his phone as he danced into the room rocking out the number with all his might. Cooper ignored his brother’s demanding question and started to head bang and sing along with the chorus.

Horrified to no end, Blaine threw his hands up in the air in surrender. “Oh my god, just fucking stop!” he yelled, feeling mortified with second hand embarrassment.

But Cooper still didn't bother to take pity on Blaine and he kept on jamming away to the music. Luckily for the forced audience, the song was short. Once over Cooper slipped his phone into his back pocket and started to pat Blaine affectionately on his shoulder. “You never use to swear so much, I think this Kurt has become a bad influence,” Cooper said.

“Don't bring him up to change the subject. What's with the agonizing song?” Blaine demanded.

Cooper shook his head at the childish scowl now on Blaine's normally carefree face. “Blainey, Blainey, Blainey...” he began with a light chuckle. “If you'd bothered to listen to the lyrics you would have caught on by now,” he sassed.

Only Blaine wasn't in a very patient mood; he crossed his arms tightly over his chest and waited for Cooper to make his point so he could reject whatever hair brained scheme he'd come up with.

Cooper clapped his hands together excitedly, “You better be ready to dress to impress tonight little brother! Because I'm taking you out to a gay bar!” he announced, pointing right at Blaine.

Blaine's delayed response eventually came and was anything but calm, “Oh, no you're not!” he shouted back.

“Have you forgotten the deal we made?”

“What deal?”

“Back when you came out of the closet, the first thing I asked was if I could take you to your first gay bar when you turned twenty-one. You not only agreed to it but also said you couldn't wait for that day to come. Obviously things happened so that wasn't possible but... there's no time like the present,” Cooper explained.

Oh right; Blaine had forgotten about that deal and his first trip into a gay bar had happened on his own when he was nineteen and had recently moved to SFS. “Is there any point for me to try to fight this?” Blaine asked weakly.

“Blaine, you already know the answer to that burning question. So give in to your fate, go shower, pick out your snappiest outfit and we'll go get you good and laid!” Cooper cheered.

“Coop, the last thing I need right now is to go have casual sex!” Blaine growled.

“I doubt you'll get the chance, one look at me and you'll be ignored. Which will divert all the horn dogs from you and who knows, you could find the man of your dreams,” Cooper said.

'I already did,' Blaine thought, but he just sighed. “I don't want my next boyfriend to be someone I met in a bar...” Blaine whined.

Cooper sighed; his brother had it bad. “Blaine, can you hear yourself? You said 'your next boyfriend' when you and Kurt weren't in a relationship. I know you love him and I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you... but it sounds like this Kurt isn't worthy of your love. If he wasn't brave enough to take what you had to offer then that's his loss. He fell for someone else Blaine, he's happy and you need to move on. Heartbreak hurts like a bitch I know, I've been dumped too, but it does get better... all you need to do is be your normal charismatic self and wait for the right guy to come along,” he coaxed.

“You say it like that's so easy, when it's not, I can't just turn off these feelings that I have. I'm not talking about having a simple crush on Kurt. I truly and wholeheartedly love him Cooper, it's going to take time for me to recover,” Blaine explained.

“Well until you're ready to wade back into the dating pool, there's no harm in doing a little fishing. It's not like you gotta hold off on sex while you wait for your next love either. I'm not saying you should throw yourself into a sea of gay sharks... but you should loosen up a bit. Go look for a little nibble that could turn into a bite?” Cooper said playfully.

Despite Cooper's horrible use of a fishing metaphor, it did the trick and Blaine laughed lightly at his attempts of humour. “I guess there's no harm in trying,” he admitted.

“That-ah boy! Beside, this is Dover, not San Francisco, so who knows if any attractive sharks you'd want to take a bite out of you will appear,” Cooper teased.

“Shut up or I won't go!” Blaine grumbled as he stormed off to his bedroom to go get changed. 

________________________________________________________________________

“I can't believe we're going to bed this early,” Sebastian grumbled as they walked back into Kurt's room after dinner was over.

The best solution for passing off the illusion that Kurt found Sebastian's quirks cute was to ignore most of the things he said. So he kept his mouth shut as Sebastian fell onto the bed like he was a child who'd been sent to bed without dessert. Still ignoring his silent tantrum, Kurt strolled past Sebastian to sit at his vanity to start his night-time skin routine. 

“Sorry but Kurt Hummel would never let his boyfriend go out looking for a late night lay,” he sassed.

“Well then Kurt Hummel better put out then if he wants to keep his boyfriend named Sebastian happy,” Sebastian countered seductively.

All it took was one quick glance at Sebastian in the mirror's reflection to see his fake paramour was in a randy mood. At first Kurt resisted him easily and went on applying the first layer of skin cream on his cheeks, humming to himself happily. Though the whole situation was anything but joyful, deep down Kurt was fighting an inner struggle. He found no reward in fooling his parents with their flawless act but it did feel good to dish some of his annoyance back at Sebastian by withholding sex. Since Sebastian couldn't go out and find it himself because that would shatter his charming boyfriend image. 

“Need I remind you I said sex was off the table,” Kurt said.

“There's no table in here,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Fuck, you're gonna give me so many premature wrinkles at this rate,” Kurt hissed through clench teeth.

“Come on, I bet you've always secretly wanted to fuck a hot guy in your childhood bedroom,” Sebastian began to say smoothly. “I bet you had tons of wet dreams about it happening; someone fucking you into this very mattress, worrying your muffled screams will get you caught. But then that just makes it hotter, more frantic and thrilling,” Sebastian described as he got more graphic with every new whispered word.

“Not happening,” Kurt shot him down as he put on the finishing cream.

“Don't you want to get with your sexy boyfriend, Kurt?” Sebastian said as he began to pout.

Kurt rolled his eyes, “First off you're not my boyfriend. This is all a lie brought on by you and secondly; this isn't my childhood room. We moved to this house when I was in my junior year of high school, you idiot. Lastly; the one thing I never dreamed about was my dad overhearing me during sex,” Kurt began to list off.

“It's not like he has his ear to the door, he's down the hall. Just keep quiet and he's never gonna know one way or the other,” Sebastian commented.

“There's one way he'll never know,” Kurt interjected.

“Come to bed...” Sebastian beckoned like a desperate lover.

“You're freaking me out,” Kurt muttered in alarm.

“Fine, come over here so we can fuck,” Sebastian said instead.

This was the type of banter Kurt was used to having with Sebastian, not the sickeningly sweet stuff they'd had to put on over dinner. As much as Kurt was enjoying denying Sebastian sex he could admit actually having would feel even better. 

“Fine, we can do it but not a peep out of you then. For this to happen we need to keep quiet and choose our sexual positions wisely. Because it will be fucking pointless if a creaking bed blows our cover,” Kurt said.

“I'm not into having slow tender sex with you right now,” Sebastian admitted.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the warning, “Neither am I... I'm not saying we need to resort to slow tender anything. We just need to... hold back a bit and if all else fails we can just have sex against the wall or something,” he muttered.

“I'm a big fan of wall sex but I doubt we'll need to go there. Because I'd prefer not to throw my back out...” Sebastian said with a smirk.

“Hey, I was the one who pulled a leg cramp the last time, not you,” Kurt scoffed.

“Which you still won't shut up about it.”

It didn't escape the pair how their bickering was almost couple like in nature and that was the signal to stop talking and get to fucking. Kurt moved within Sebastian's reach and was pulled down on the bed to lie on top of him. Sebastian instantly started to explore Kurt's body with his skilled hands and Kurt was quick to do the same. The need to swiftly disrobe was urgently dealt with and their clothes were flung off the bed. Kissing kept their mouths occupied and held back their usual snide remarks and insults during sex. They kept quiet until it was very obvious the boys were equally hard and ready to move onto the next part.

“I trust you brought along the necessary supplies?” Kurt whispered in Sebastian's ear, returning his attention to Sebastian's chest as he began to suck on one of his nipples. Kurt's right hand trailed down the front of Sebastian's body, straight to their touching cocks and he started to rub them both. Sebastian let out a soft moan of pleasure and rocked his hips forward.

“A gag maybe?” Kurt added with a playful chuckle.

“Darn, I knew I forgot to pack something,” Sebastian sassed back.

While Kurt laughed in response, Sebastian used the interruption the unscheduled humour brought to get the said supplies. Slapping Kurt lightly on the ass as he learned over on the edge of bed to fish for one particular compartment in his personal hygiene travel bag. Once located Sebastian brought out his roll of condoms and tube of lube, tossing both onto the bed. “Catch.”

Kurt caught the lube bottle and kissed Sebastian hard on the mouth as his roommate pushed him down on the bed with a near tackle. Yet again sex between them was stretching into the unusual only this time it was humorous in nature. They powered through the snickering and Kurt, in a sudden aggressive move, turned the tables and flipped Sebastian over so he was now the one underneath. 

“Why do you think when I had any wet dreams I was the bottom?” he growled, slipping into the dominant role (or that was his plan).

Sebastian was a top who sometimes bottomed to keep things interesting but no matter what role (or position) he took on, Sebastian rarely took the passive route. But through sex with Kurt he'd come to learn there was nothing wrong about two alpha males going at it on equal ground. Once Kurt’s inexperience with sex overall was dealt with, the two quickly realized when it came to control in their hook-ups, no one got the upper hand for long. Sometimes they chose to loosen up a bit and let one of them call the shots, but not always. Right now neither man wanted to give way and unlike most times, instead of fighting they embraced it. 

“Go ahead and fuck me then, I'm not afraid to switch it up,” he offered.

Kurt already had a condom out and rolled it onto his cock. “I'm getting there,” he hissed.

Sebastian took the lube and slicked Kurt's length up nice and good, which left only one thing to decide. “So what's the quietest position that comes to mind?” Sebastian asked.

“I was just wondering the same thing... uh...” Kurt muttered.

“Better think quick or I'm taking over and doing the fucking,” Sebastian threatened.

“And what, waste a perfectly good condom, fuck no! Hold on, I got it now,” Kurt replied as he grabbed onto Sebastian's legs and guided them upward. Moving his arms to lock into the back of Sebastian's knees as he bent them as far back as far as they could go. Kurt guided his cock to push inside of Sebastian and once he was in all the way, pressed his whole body down. The weight leading Sebastian to raise his thighs until they were touching his chest and he grabbed onto his legs to keep them in place.

It was a good position to choose, it allowed deep penetration that both men enjoyed and restricted movement so it wouldn't cause the bed to creak (if they controlled themselves enough). It was basically a variation of the whole 'fucking into the mattress' deal and it was working for them both.

“For once you made the right choice,” Sebastian taunted, ever himself no matter who was fucking whom.

While typical Sebastian smugness, that bordering rude comment was still a compliment and so Kurt didn't bother to make a remark. He was too busy anyway and very much wanted to get on with it and come. So Kurt planted his hands firmly on either side of Sebastian and thrust his hips forward, hard. They still couldn't go at their usual pace but there was no risk for tender-like sentiment to seep through at the slower speed. Kurt bit his lip to keep himself from crying out with pleasure as he rammed his cock in and out of Sebastian. It wasn't easy but Kurt and Sebastian managed to keep quiet and without the aid of any physical gags. Even without audible conformation, it was easy to tell how much the duo was enjoying the act. By this point they knew how to read each other’s bodies, even from the slightest movement or body-cue.

Things between the mock-lovers were going to a slightly weird place again and like before, it was unintentionally done. Just when Sebastian thought there was nothing left for him and Kurt to experience during sex, he was proven wrong. Without hearing the usual grunts, swearwords, moans or screams to convey how good the sex was or wasn't working, it made them more responsive to the physical reactions triggered by each other.

Kurt's chest heaved from the effort to keep quiet and that somehow made it harder to breathe. Still, he was too far-gone to stop and take things down a peg or two, he was so close and Kurt wanted to finish that badly. The only reason he could even have sex with Sebastian when he'd finally admitted he loved Blaine was because it distracted him from potential heartache and guilt.

“Nearly there, shit, keep at it Hummel,” Sebastian grunted, keeping his voice down.

That was Kurt's cue to stop the potential risk of his inner thoughts getting in the way, he grabbed onto Sebastian's legs and arched his back up. With one last fevered thrust Kurt sent himself, and Sebastian, over the edge and brought forth blessed release. 

“Fuck it,” he wheezed.

Their raspy breathing was the only sound that filled the room as Kurt gulped and gasped, all the while trying to keep it down. He eased himself out of Sebastian and collapsed face down on the bed, worn out. When would it ever get to the point where they'd cover all the bases with sex? Did he really want to reach that point with Sebastian? Wasn't sex just supposed to be sex for them? No answers came to mind, or none Kurt wanted to acknowledge.

“Okay we kept quiet, now it's time for me to fuck you senseless,” Sebastian growled in soft tones as he grabbed onto Kurt's ass hard.

“Shit! Okay, fine, just... don't go overboard, 'cause we're doing good so far,” Kurt hissed.

Sebastian didn't bother to move Kurt, who was sprawled out flat on his stomach. He was already in a perfect position to bottom. Easing himself to sit down on the back of Kurt's thighs, Sebastian rummaged along the bed to get another condom and the lube. But instead of penetrating Kurt with his cock, Sebastian slicked up two of his digits inside and started to finger him without any warning.

“Fuck!” Kurt swore, far louder than he'd meant to.

They both paused to listen and when there were no signs of life from down the hall, Kurt was the only one who let out a long sigh of relief.

“You're a diva even in bed,” Sebastian remarked.

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”

Sebastian only relented because he was too horny to torment Kurt this time and they quickly got back on with the main event. Sebastian arched his back upwards and then bent himself slightly as he spread Kurt's legs out to each side so he could settle between them. Already armed with a condom, Sebastian pressed his cock into Kurt's entrance and thanks to the lube, slipped deep inside with ease. Bending his knees to achieve the proper height, Sebastian rocked his hips back and forth and set a good rhythm. Every time he re-entered Kurt Sebastian added a bit more force with the forward thrust.

The only way Kurt could keep himself quiet was to bite down on his arm, until Sebastian's legs went out from under him and added weight broke Kurt's concentration. “Fucking hell, Sebastian,” Kurt nearly sobbed with pleasure.

“Feeling good?” Sebastian asked, albeit sarcastically.

“Obviously, I just hope my parents are sound sleepers,” Kurt scoffed.

“We're not being loud, Kurt.”

“For our standards, but that's not saying much....”

“Want me to stop then?” Sebastian offered.

“Fuck no! Keep pounding me into this bed,” Kurt hissed.

Sebastian always enjoyed fucking guys into the mattress so the request was quickly granted and he put a bit more effort into his thrusts. Neither bothered to change up the position since they didn't have their normal freedom like when they were in their own apartment, which aside from the downstairs neighbours there was no risk of being overheard. Soon Sebastian felt the familiar build of pressure forming in his body and he tensed up with sharp intensity right at the climax. When Kurt's tight muscles clamped around his cock he clamped his mouth down on Kurt's shoulder to stop himself from screaming. 

Sated again Sebastian moved his head up enough so he could speak, “You better have come already,” he grumbled.

“Yep,” Kurt wheezed in confirmation.

Good, but the night was far from over as far as Sebastian was concerned. “Up for more?” Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear.

Danger had never really come into play during Kurt and Sebastian sexual encounters and they now felt like they were teenagers again, who still lived at home. They were playing with fire; testing to see how close they could come without getting burned. Whatever the case, it was hot as well, putting all metaphors aside and neither wanted to stop.

“Why not,” Kurt said casually in reply.   
________________________________________________________________________

The second Blaine and Cooper stepped foot into Dover's only gay bar (which was very pathetic by SFS standards) the wolves didn't waste any time in advancing on the older of the two. Blaine wasn't totally ignored, only unlike Cooper, he didn't encourage the attention. For once he was happy his brother was there to pull focus. Most of the guys trying to hit on the Anderson brothers weren't that attractive or close to their age to begin with. A few were easy on the eyes and Blaine was sure Sebastian would deem them 'fuckable' but Blaine wasn't really into any of them. It wasn't that Blaine was shallow or overly picky when it came to men, just none of them could surpass Kurt.

Besides, as soon as Blaine showed he wasn't into the attention the stragglers joined the group forming around Cooper. Blaine already knew his brother was very confident in his heterosexuality and had no problem with receiving attention from gay men. But the way Cooper was shamelessly flirting (and thus encouraging) the men flocked around him seemed way too cooperative for Cooper's usual ego.

'What in the world is he doing?' Blaine thought to himself as he headed over to the bar where Blaine ordered a double cocktail and watched the scene before him unfold with wary eyes. Good thing Cooper had volunteered to be the designated driver or else it might be hard to keep his male virtue pure and untouched (as far as Blaine knew).

“Hey there,” a friendly male voice asked from behind.

Blaine turned around to address the arrival, who, Blaine had to admit was extremely good looking and around his own age. “Hello,” Blaine answered back.

“So I'm wondering why aren't you going for the brunette Adonis on the dance floor?” the guy asked.

Blaine glanced over at the said scene, to see Cooper sandwiched between two men who were grinding from him at both sides. “He's my brother, what's your reason?”

Before giving his answer, the guy sat down next to Blaine at the bar and ordered his own drink. “I got here too late so there's not much point now. But I hardly mind because it lead me to noticing you over here, all on your lonesome,” he explained.

Blaine gave a weak chuckle. “I'm Blaine,” he offered in greeting.

At the mention of Blaine's name the young man's smooth mannerism swiftly stopped and he hesitated for a second even. “Ah hah, I knew you looked familiar! You're Blaine Anderson right?” he questioned.

“Yeah... have we met before?” Blaine asked, he couldn't place the guys face but that didn't mean anything.

“We went to the same high school, I was a grade above you,” he started to explain. “Oh, sorry, I'm Jordan Pryce,” he added.

Blaine wasn't really sure what to say in this instance, Blaine was still rather hung up on Kurt or he might have tried to flirt a little. But there was little point in going to the bar if all he was going to do was blow off cute guys. So while Blaine wasn't able to call forth his normal limitless charm he made sure to look interested at least. 

“I wish I could say I remember you... but my mind’s pulling a blank,” Blaine admitted sheepishly.

“That's no surprise, I was under the radar back then and still ceaselessly stuck in denial and in the closet. I really admired how open and honest you were about your sexuality Blaine; I mean it was high school. But there you were, out and proud and you refused to hide who you were and big surprise, people still liked you regardless!” Jordan said.

That story wasn't exactly true. While Blaine had met little resistance when he'd come out not everyone accepted it without issue. There were always back minded people who chose to hate and fear people that were different because it was easier. 

“Ah, well... I have no real regrets but it still wasn't easy at times,” Blaine replied.

“Well you sure left an impression on me... so it's a nice surprise to find you here, you moved for college right?” Jordan began, striking up a casual conversation.

Blaine nodded, “Yep, I'm in San Francisco now... which, needless to say is very different from living in Ohio.”

“I bet most of the changes are good, what's the gay club scene there like?”

“Lively,” Blaine chuckled.

As the two continued to converse Blaine tried to look interested when really he just felt depressed since the scenario was slightly familiar. The first time Blaine had met Kurt had taken place in a bar and even when nothing else was even remotely the same it still affected Blaine's actions at present. It was obviously picked up by Jordan, who slowly started to withdraw by the signals Blaine was sending him (which Jordan mistook as disinterest). 

Blaine finally caught on that his old classmate was trying to politely take his leave and he let out a frustrated sigh. “I'm sorry... I swear I'm not trying to shut you down or anything...” Blaine began.

“Oh good, I thought maybe you had a boyfriend or something!” Jordan exclaimed.

“I don't but I am trying to get over someone right now,” Blaine admitted with a weak smile.

“Gotcha, well thanks for being honest and I've sure been there before,” Jordan said.

While Blaine did his best to make a new acquaintance, Cooper on the other side of the bar had gotten so many sexual invitations he couldn't keep count anymore. He took it all in stride, never giving any inkling that he'd grant of those requests and remained coy but alluring enough to keep the come-ons coming. Anyone who knew him like Blaine would have begun to wonder what Cooper's angle was but the man in question was in full control. He had an ulterior motive in going to a gay bar, all because of the role in the new Indie movie he'd mentioned to Blaine. Only Cooper had neglected to tell his brother that role was of a gay man who was a total player. Of course Cooper had no intention on accepting any offer he'd gotten, because he was happily taken and not that he was above a little bi-curiosity. Cooper was pleased to see he had a knack for flirting no matter which gender he tried to charm, he was that good of an actor (and that handsome).

Eventually Cooper noticed his brother and how he was talking to a cute guy at the bar and he smiled wickedly. “Atta-boy,” he said with pride. Then, if Cooper wasn't already thrilled by Blaine's would be suitor, he watched as he took Blaine's phone for a second (to give his number Cooper figured) and then took his leave. That was Cooper’s cue to break free from the crowd of men around him, ignoring the verbal protests as he escaped the dance floor. Cooper strode over to where Blaine was idly sitting, ordered himself a beer (which would be his only drink of the night) and smirked at Blaine mercilessly. “That didn't take too long,” he said, beaming away.

Blaine let out a tired sigh; of course his Cooper had managed to see that. “Uh-huh,” he merely replied.

“Gonna call him?”

“I dunno, maybe... it's not like I live in Dover anymore though.”

“I'm not saying you gotta marry the guy, just have a fun fling to get your mind off things!” Cooper coaxed. Only Blaine was having none of that, which made Cooper wonder just how much damage Kurt had done to Blaine's heart.

“I've never been much for flings Coop, you know that,” Blaine pointed out.

“So you haven't given up on love then?”

“No I haven't, now can we change the subject for now?” Blaine pleaded, he already knew something to switch it to as well. “Like why you were getting all flirty out there?”

Seeing how Blaine was in too of a stubborn mood to budge, Cooper was fine to talk about his own actions at the club. “I'm doing field research for my next acting role,” Cooper began and he continued on to tell his brother the whole story.

At the end Blaine's curiosity had switched to slight concern, “Wait, don't you have a girlfriend?”

Cooper let out a wounded gasp as he clutched his hand to his heart. “What sort of man do you take me for Blaine? I checked with Amy about my plans before I came home for a visit and she's fine with it. I'm allowed to flirt all I want but I can't go so far as to have sex with anyone. She did say I could make out with a guy if I wanted but I think she was just messing with me there. I'm sure as hell not gonna give it a go and find out,” he explained.

“Well that's a big relief,” Blaine laughed.

Most people would buy Blaine's amusement to be genuine but Cooper knew his brother well enough to know when he was putting on a brave face. “Are you going to be okay Blaine? Or do I need to go find Kurt and go all protective big brother on him?”

“For the last time it wasn't like that with us! Life isn't always so black and white, good or evil... I still think Kurt's the one who got more hurt than me,” Blaine grumbled.

“I might believe that, except he's the one with a boyfriend now, not you,” Cooper countered.

Amazingly Blaine had forgotten all about Sebastian for one brief and splendid moment. “Oh yeah right, well then... by all means go all big brother on Sebastian if you want. Fuck... wait no, don't do that! He'd try to nail you,” Blaine said with a shudder.

Cooper began to laugh and narrowly missed choking on his beer. “I really need to go visit you in SFS sometime!” he laughed.   
________________________________________________________________________

Kurt woke before Sebastian and he had no desire to disturb his bed-mate as Kurt could use some time to himself. He took a shower first, changed into something casual and headed downstairs to fix a cup of coffee. But any plans to spend his morning in quiet solitude were ruined when Kurt found Burt sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning paper. 

“Morning Dad,” Kurt said, not phased by the discovery.

“Morning Kurt, have a seat and join me for a cup of Joe,” Burt said invitingly.

Still feeling tired from a night full of sex, Kurt let out a loud yawn and he got his own cup of coffee and sat down beside his dad at the table. Kurt was at a loss for words for what he could possibly say to strike a conversation with his dad. Although Kurt and Burt were never what one would call chatty, their ability to converse never used to be so strained. Even with their countless father-son talks over the years, small talk was always more of a challenge. The main reason wasn't because of their usual lack of interest, which had never affected their close bond before. Now the problem was Kurt feared if he shared too much he'd say something that didn't make sense. Or if Kurt really got going and started to ramble Burt might pick up on Kurt's guilt. So far there had been no signs that his dad was in anyway suspicious but Kurt knew better than to lull himself into a sense of security. 

Lost in his thoughts yet again, Kurt didn't notice that Burt kept glancing at him like he had something to say but didn't know how. Kurt fought to keep his posture relaxed because since they had arrived (no before that) Kurt's biggest fear was his dad would see right through the ruse. 

“Um, is everything okay Dad? I'm sorry I'm being so quiet...” Kurt said innocently.

There it was again, that almost pained look of unease on Burt's face, until it disappeared as Burt let out an awkward chuckle. “I know I said this has been a long time coming... but no amount of time could make some things easier to bring up,” Burt started to admit.

“Such as?” Kurt asked warily.

“I was hoping when I let you and Sebastian stay in the same room, you'd know how to keep quiet at night,” Burt finished.

No amount of headway Kurt had made with his new middle ground persona could have held back his reaction and it was anything but subdued. Kurt's coffee mug hit the table with a thud as Kurt put it down, turning bright red in the face. He buried his head in his hands, as it that could some how cover up his shame. 

“Oh my god!” Kurt groaned in embarrassment; no it went beyond that, he was mortified. It was like Kurt was put through having 'the talk' with his dad when he was eighteen again. Kurt flopped his head down on the table, like he had given up the will to live.

“It's not the end of the world, Kurt. At least you got to do the fun part,” Burt commented.

Kurt groaned again, he'd actually prefer that his dad had noticed his and Sebastian's act, not really though but it was at least a close second. “Why are you making this so hard for me Dad,” he grumbled.

Burt laughed, “So you'll keep it down next time.”

As far as Kurt was concerned there wouldn't be a next time, but he reminded himself when it came to sex normally nothing about it phased him. Kurt had been in a threesome after all, he had normal conversations during sex (once in French) but then this was his dad and not any of his hook-ups so that made a difference. 

“Sorry, that won't be a problem,” he assured.

“Okay good, because I don't want to have to go through any of this again,” Burt grumbled.

Kurt only hoped Burt had gotten up to use the bathroom or something and that his and Sebastian's sensual noises hadn't trailed all the way to his parents’ bedroom. Because Kurt swore they'd kept things tone downed pretty good; maybe he was louder in the sac than he thought. Kurt glanced over at his dad to see him holding back the urge to laugh and Kurt for once choice not to fight it.

Sharing a good laugh about the whole thing was what the doctor ordered for father and son and soon they were doubling over at the table.

Of course, due to his knack for perfect timing, this was when Sebastian finally made his entrance. “My someone's happy,” he commented.

Kurt's good mood was already leaving him at the sight of Sebastian, who was wearing one of Kurt's shirts of all things. But he was in no mood to comment on the fact and Kurt already knew Sebastian had been counting on that.

“Gonna let me in on the joke?” Sebastian asked.

“No!” Both Kurt and Burt shouted back at the same time.

The rest of the day went by without any awkward incidents as Carole and Burt took the couple around town to show Sebastian the sights, though they could barely be called that. Sebastian didn't give any of his honest opinions of Lima though, but on the inside he was bored out of his mind. Just the thought of having to live and grow up in such a sleepy little cow town was giving him the chills. Picturing Kurt trying to survive there seemed nearly impossible and it gave him further insight on the snarky young man and what he'd become to escape it. Well, if Sebastian cared that much about Kurt's past to think on it, but he didn't so he was back to boredom. 

At least watching Kurt's subtle reactions to anything he said or did was some form of entertainment. It was a pity Sebastian couldn't do much to provoke him though. Not when Burt Hummel was watching him with hawk eyes but Sebastian's charm never faltered, he was almost downright dapper even.

A number of hours later, the three tour-guides and their tourist headed back to the home front, having managed to waste most of the day despite the lack of excitement the area had to offer.

“Well that was quite an enjoyable day,” Sebastian stated as he walked back inside the house.

“You're just saying that,” Kurt replied. Which was the truth because Kurt noticed Sebastian was slipping a bit. What he wasn't sure about was if Sebastian was doing it on purpose or not and Kurt planned to grill him about it the second they were safely alone.

“I know it's nothing compared to San Francisco boys, but your company has been like a breath of fresh air for us,” Carole told them.

Before the boys could excuse themselves, Burt approached them both and he didn't looked as relaxed as he had been a minute before. “Kurt, I think it's time I had a word with your boyfriend,” he said, his facial expression giving nothing away.

Kurt eyed him suspiciously; he didn't like the sound of that. Would this be just the regular father and his son's boyfriend talk or was there real reason to worry? “Dad...” said with concern, whichever it was his reaction would have been the same.

“Let it happen Kurt, it's time for The Dad talk. I'm honestly impressed he waited this long to do it,” Carole said as she touched Kurt's shoulder to begin to lead him away. “Come on, we can go gossip while it happens,” she added.

As soon as Kurt and Carole left the room, silence fell between Sebastian and Burt, giving them each to size one another up.

Sebastian held his ground as Burt gave him a good look over, this was nothing new, guys checked him out all the time but with very different intentions. Sebastian got the feeling Kurt's dad didn't know what to make of him, but that was no cause for alarm. So when Burt gestured for Sebastian to follow him into the den and to take a seat, he did so without a hint of unease. 

Sebastian flashed a charming grin, like everything was fine and dandy. “Should I be worried?” he asked playfully.

There was no laughter to follow, not when Burt was making it very clear he wasn't amused. Or rather, that was his stiff body language and near frowning face was telling Sebastian. “Yes,” he finally answered.

Burt didn't give Sebastian a chance to respond, “I know I'm not what anyone would call a genius but I ain't dumb either. More than anything, I know my son enough to see when he's keeping something from me. Just like I can tell you two are up to something here only I don't know what that is. So that's were you come in Sebastian, you're gonna tell it to me straight. No lies, no forced charm.... I want nothing but the truth or else you and I are going to have a problem,” Burt explained.

Never once did Sebastian's cool integrity break during Burt's little speech, same as always Sebastian didn't react the way most people would. Sebastian was still calmly seated, his body relaxed and the only thing that had changed at all was his facial expression. Gone was his usual look of indifference, sometimes Sebastian enjoyed a good jolt of drama and now was one of those instances. “Sure,” he answered, slipping back into his usual smug self.

Burt on the other hand was having a much harder time reigning in his growing temper and he looked exactly like Kurt did when he tried to. “Do you love my son?” he asked out of the blue.

Again Sebastian's expression never changed, he didn't move a muscle, his eyes remained fixated on Burt's face, and he didn't crack under the pressure from the look he was giving him. “No,” he answered casually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always knew when Kurt finally admitted he loved Blaine it wouldn't be some big (blackbird moment). He'd just in an instant, be like, oh, I do love him. Because he has been for a while (though even I can't pinpoint when his feelings shifted to love exactly). Though of course, true to his stubborn and fearful ways, admitting doesn't always mean Kurt is ready to follow through. Hopefully people won't be too fed up with Kurt not to continue the story. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a few days late, work is keeping me very busy. The next chapter should hopefully be posted in two weeks or so... but it depends since that's right during the holiday.

The instant reward for Sebastian's straightforward answer was to watch Burt's attempt to play both the good and bad cop fall to pieces. The main reason Sebastian had become so cynical in his life was because saying things without holding back usually brought amusing reactions in people. It was certainly the case this time and the proof was very obvious on Burt's strained face. It hadn't taken long since meeting Kurt's dad to accept his son's warnings that he was a force to be reckoned with.

It wasn't that he was dangerous or even that intimidating in general. Burt was the very opposite of what one would expect after he started to talk. Burt Hummel was as wise as he was kind and both virtues were most likely gained from his going through a lot of hard trials in life. None of this made Sebastian want to show the man any actual respect but in his own way, by not bailing, he was anyway. Sebastian had seen the exact same struggle attempts to keep from exploding with anger on Kurt's young face countless times. Burt was obviously the more seasoned pro; and for one second, Sebastian thought he could be in real trouble for once. But fear never showed on his still smug face. 

Sebastian did make a silent note not to push him too much, for now. He kept his usual cool attitude as he finally chose to end the silence, thus loosing his chance to find out what Burt's breaking point was. 

“What gave it away?” Sebastian asked.

“It wasn't just one thing. It took a while for me to catch on. But no matter how great of an actor Kurt is, or even you, nobody can hide themselves fully, at least not from me,” Burt answered, his voice void of emotion.

“I doubt that's true, I'm sure you just picked up on my hints. That and how Kurt isn't as invested in the charade as I am,” Sebastian replied.

“Okay, you want me to be honest without holding back for niceties? Because I can go there buddy and you got no idea what you're your playing at. I get it, the whole high and mighty attitude and I've seen it all before and didn't work on me back then either. What made me really made me decide you two were putting on some act happened last night. I bet you thought you were pretty smart when you answered Carole’s question about if you and Kurt have a song. That when you said it was 'Heartbeat' by that Childish Gemo guy... we'd be too old to know it, which was right. But I sure didn't miss Kurt's panic and it wasn't just because he was embarrassed. Too bad things didn't continue to go your way.”

“Who says they didn't?” Sebastian countered.

But Burt didn't take the bait and react to the remark, instead he ignored it and went on with the story he was telling. “Which got me thinking that maybe you didn't expect me to get curious enough to check it out myself. So I went online, looked the song up and listened to it. The crude subject matter didn't bug me, since Kurt said you two met at a club. But then my old brain did some more thinking; maybe you didn't count on me knowing how to use technology enough to do some investigating. I Googled your name and while I know first hand most of the stuff out there is crap. Didn't take much to find you, you're probably proud of the fact normally. What I found was a ton of guys posting about their sexual encounters with you, some being very recent. So that made by mind up once and for all; that I had the right idea about you from the start,” Burt finished.

“Gotta hand it to you there, never thought about the net,” Sebastian admitted. He was very tempted to ask what Burt's real first impression of him had been, but even he knew better than that. “So basically what you're telling me is, Kurt screwed up when he panicked, as I told him myself later that night,” Sebastian said as his voice got obnoxious.

Burt planted his hands firmly on the table, clenching his right hand into a tight fist as he fought to keep himself under control. It was hard, all he wanted to do was smack some sense into this kid, he was long overdo for a reality check. Instead he simply gave him an indifferent look, showing he was no way impressed by Sebastian's cocky attitude. 

“Look, it's clear to me that you've got a pretty high opinion of yourself. I'm even guessing you've had lots to inflate your ego over the years. But it's not going to impress me and it ain't gonna work. It hasn't from the start, even without your so-called 'hints' I could see right through you. Yeah, you can act and I'm sure you'll be very convincing on screen or on the stage. But when you're right in front of me and you have my son as your co-star, you have no chance in hell of pulling the wool over my eyes,” Burt informed him.

“I figured as much, in fact, I was counting on it,” Sebastian replied, still unaffected.

“The only reason I don't have you pinned against a wall, and not in the way you're used to, is because I've got a heart condition and I promised my wife I'd wouldn't give her any reason to worry. So instead what you're going to do right now is sit there, shut up and only speak when spoken to and all that's gonna come out of your mouth is the truth. Skip the smart-Alec, egotistic side comments or you'll regret it. Now, back to business, you say you don't love my son. So then tell me straight up, what is he to you?” Burt demanded.

“We're friends, roommates and fuck buddies,” Sebastian answered honestly.

Burt did a double take at the last description and he felt the urge again to punch the guy in front of him, but Burt reminded himself he wasn't a violent man. Rendering him unconscious would do no good either, though it would feel good. 

“I'm not up on the lingo that youth uses these days. So when you say fuck buddies... you mean...”

“We have casual sex, quite frequently, with no emotion, we're not boyfriends, we're not in love. We just have good old-fashioned unattached gay sex. Surprised you didn't hear us last night,” Sebastian answered, he wasn't trying to be cocky on purpose for once it was just in his nature to be that way.

“I did,” Burt muttered.

“Ah, well then you must know Kurt was enjoying it. So I'm not taking advantage of him in any way.”

“I know that better than you ever could, I know my son,” Burt said.

“Do you? I don't think so. He's been hiding too much from you. Though I must admit I'm impressed that you saw through the deception. But I bet you have no idea why we did it though, or why Kurt would even go along with it,” Sebastian replied.

“So it was all your idea then?”

“For the most part, but then Kurt's more to blame for that than me,” Sebastian answered.

“That's why we're having this little 'interrogation' because I'm sick of the lies. I know Kurt's an adult and free to make his own life choices, even stupid ones like this. But I don't like my son thinking he has to lie to me. So there better be a good reason for all of this, Sebastian. Or heart condition aside, you're gonna live to regret it,” Burt warned.

Sebastian couldn't help but crack a sly smile. He was gaining quick respect for the man in front of him. Considering what Sebastian thought of most adults who were old enough to be his parents it was big. So Sebastian chose to cut to the case and didn't dance around with snide remarks or taunts, or anything he normally did with people. 

“Kurt's in love with another guy, one that you'd actually like, who's charming without it being an act. Kurt running from his feelings, he's being a coward. I'm sick of it. I'm used to being the villain, because with me... it fits and I have been one before. I'm not afraid to say what I feel, do what I like and I care little about other people. Kurt made that change for me, for the first time. I don't love him, I don't even like him that much at times, but I do care about him,” Sebastian started.

“You sure sound like a great friend,” Burt remarked.

“Oh I know and it's mostly intentional but that didn't keep Kurt away. I trust him... and trust doesn't come easy to me. I'm used to relying on no one but myself and being alone. But Kurt crept up on me, shook my world up and I'm not enjoying the change it's brought lately. This was my intervention for the both of us. I gave Kurt two choices: go get the guy or come here and keep lying. To my surprise he picked the coward’s path, again. But I was hoping going through all of this would call his bluff, but he's fucking stubborn,” Sebastian explained.

“You know I'm buying this but that doesn't make me any happier, or less angry,” Burt said.

Sebastian chuckled lightly, “Well that's life for you,” he replied.

“I think it's time we call in the other perpetrator to get the whole story,” Burt muttered. 

________________________________________________________________________

Kurt had enjoyed himself chatting away with Carole about nothing in particular until he noticed how much time had passed since Burt had pulled Sebastian away for their 'talk'. 

“What's keeping them so long?” Kurt grumbled under his breath.

Carole's normal warm expression changed to slight concern at Kurt's complaint. “Kurt, I wasn't going to bring this up but... your father has been suspicious that neither you or Sebastian are being honest with us. At first I said he was being crazy, but now... I'm starting to agree with him. You're keeping something from us, something that you're scared to admit and that's making me uneasy,” Carole admitted slowly to Kurt.

Kurt looked back at Carole and gave her the most remorseful look, he had no energy left to force himself to smile. He hadn't been worrying for nothing then, as usual the world was choking him with regret over every life choice he made. 

“Mom... I just...” he began to say weakly, but he never got the chance to finish.

“Kurt, come in here, I'd like a word... with you and Sebastian!” Burt's serious voice called to him from the living room.

“Oh fuck,” Kurt blurted out, not holding back the profanity. Kurt stood up and headed for the kitchen doorway, dragging his feet as he went, like he was walking towards his execution. Carole didn't bother to follow him and he was glad for that, facing his dad would be hard enough. It became very clear when he entered the room and saw the disappointment, mixed with anger on his fathers face. “Dad... you've noticed, haven't you?” Kurt asked softly.

“You're freaking right I did, Kurt! I don't even... how you ever thought this was okay. I'm really disappointed in you right now. I'd like to think I raised you better than this. What in your right mind made you think you had to lie to me and this much?” Burt exclaimed. 

“I have no real answers, no excuse. I deserve this and I hate myself far more than you ever could,” Kurt said.

“Kurt, you know I could never hate you, no matter what you did. You're my son and I'll always love you...” Burt interrupted. “But you've still got a bunch of explaining to do, so start talking,” Burt said firmly as he pointed to the chair beside him.

Kurt gave into his fate and slowly took a seat at the table. He kept quiet at first, not to stall, but to give himself some time to figure out what to say.

During the tense silence Sebastian chose to remind the Hummel men he was still there. “I'm bailing then, I don't wanna be here for this,” he muttered and stood up to make a quick escape.

Burt was fine to let him leave, “Just don't go too far because I'm not done with you either. Go keep Carole company and don't think any of your fake charm will work on her,” Burt warned.

His dismissal granted, Sebastian shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets as he started to whistle Lucky Strike by Maroon 5 as he went.

Neither Burt nor Kurt were paying attention to Sebastian's focus pulling exit though. Their full focus was on each other. Kurt knew this was a time where none of his usual life choices or denial would work out; he needed man up and state nothing but the truth. 

Still, it wasn't easy for Kurt to admit the things he'd tried so hard to deny after all this time. “I'm in love Dad, only not with Sebastian. I fell in love with someone I don't deserve,” Kurt began.

While Burt didn't like to see his son struggle so much, he knew Kurt needed to continue. “Keep talking, you should remember how this goes,” Burt urged gently.

That he did, it had been a while but Kurt never forgot a single father-son talk they'd had over the years. “Right, thanks...” Kurt quickly muttered. Kurt took a deep breath, held it and let it out slowly as he brought his emotional walls down. Something he'd only done once before, when Kurt had kissed Blaine like the dreamer would have. “I know saying I'm in love with someone doesn't make much sense in how it pertains to our current... situation. But it's the start of my explanation and I'm not proud of most of my actions up to now. I'm running from him Dad, from love and forming such a strong connection with another person. Because as much as I want to love Blaine- oh, that's his name, back... I can't. At first I was so deep in denial I almost managed to convince myself that I could rise above my emotions. But it's no use, I keep calling the romantic in me weak but he's stronger than I realize, he won't fucking die!” Kurt cried out with bitter frustration.

If Kurt hadn’t been staring down at the surface of the coffee table then he would have seen Burt flinch at the word “die”. After Kurt took a quick moment to pull himself together he continued onwards. “I let Sebastian's stupid scheme become the escape I was looking for... I'm just a selfish chicken shit in the end,” he grumbled.

Burt didn't mind Kurt's use of swear words, at least not enough to chide him on it because there were bigger infractions to address. “Kurt... you know better than anyone that if you didn't want to go through it any of it, no one, not even Sebastian could convince you otherwise. Hating yourself won't do a damn thing either,” he pointed out.

Kurt knew his dad was right, as always, only for once he was fine to admit it to himself. “Oh I know, believe me, Dad. But I'm afraid... I keep thinking how much I'd hurt Blaine if I let him love me. I'm used to pain and I can deal with it like I always have, on my own. But if Blaine were to suffer... then, I don't know what I would do... I can't hate myself anymore than I already do,” Kurt said softly.

No amount of love that Burt felt for his son could make up for the empty void left in Kurt's broken heart. Burt knew this and so did Kurt and it made Burt wish Kurt could experience true love, so he could finally see how worthy he was.

“I'm sorry I lied to you, Dad, it was selfish and seriously fucked up but... I didn't know what else I could do.”

When Burt reached out to touch Kurt he didn't pull away or flinch, but he didn't make any reaction to the offer of comfort. Burt wasn't about to forget his anger or disappointment in Kurt but he was getting a better picture of just what a dark path Kurt had taken. Only like back when Kurt was still living at home, he had no idea why. What wasn't Kurt telling him? 

“Kurt, did you ever stop and think that lying to me was the worst thing you could do?”

Kurt shook his head, “No… I didn't. I've been too preoccupied trying to forget about Blaine. I have to put an end to the romantic in me, for good this time,” Kurt answered.

Gone was the look of sympathy on Burt's kind face, it was time to give his son a much needed reality check. “Kurt, I know what it's like to loose someone, only I didn't give your mom up by choice... she was taken from me. I never wanted to let her go but she died for real, with no hope of her ever coming back to me. When she died, I thought my life was over and I wanted to give up, on everything... on my whole life. But I couldn't, because I had you. The fact that you needed me that made me keep going forward. It's not weak to need other people to depend on Kurt; it's way more stupid to think you can do everything on your own. Love trumps hate,” Burt explained.

“Not all the time, sometimes loving something too much can open you up to more hardship... and pain,” Kurt countered.

Burt let out a tired sigh; this was going to take a lot of work then. “I don't ever want to hear you say you wish a part of you would die. Shit happens but no one pushes the Hummels around Kurt, remember? If you can deal with hate better than love, then you've sure gone down the wrong path, son,” Burt warned.

Tears were falling down Kurt's face but he ignored them, sniffling away and he looked like he was sixteen again. “I'm just that much of an emotional wreck I suppose,” Kurt said weakly.

“Not buying it, Kurt, you're way stronger that this,” Burt began. He'd never wanted to see his son look so destroyed again. Five years ago, Burt had faced the difficulty of watching his son go through so much hardship but the worst was Burt could do nothing to help him. Really he should have tried harder to make Kurt tell him what was going on, so now he finally would. “Didn't we promise each other we'd never let things get to this point again? Yet here we are, in a familiar scene except it's worse this time. You're hiding even more stuff from me...”

“When do I get to inherit your infinite wisdom?” Kurt asked with an awkward laugh.

“When you start being honest with yourself,” Burt answered.

Words such as: hiding; denial and courage kept following Kurt like a shadow and he was at a point where he wanted to break free from his inner demons. The answer was so simple and something he'd been running from for long enough. “I guess it's time to let the truth out and I'll start from the very beginning. That is... if it's not too late for me to redeem myself,” Kurt stated.

Burt saw the fragile vulnerability in his son's eyes; he'd changed so much over the past five years. Burt had always suspected Kurt was keeping things from him but now that he was about to discover by just how much, he felt very uneasy. But no matter what was revealed, there was one thing that would never change. “It's never too late, while we're both still alive Kurt,” Burt said softly.

That was it then, it was time to grow up for real and face the result of his choices, once and for all. Kurt stood up, stretching his stiff muscles and set go gathering every ounce of strength left in him. He'd need it all to get through this. “Mom, Sebastian, can you both come in here please!” he called out.

Sebastian was the first to appear, but the reason was quickly revealed when Carole came into view, pushing the youth by the shoulders. His showing up wasn't by choice then, he had no say in the matter for once.

“Here we are, as requested,” Carole announced.

If anyone could make Kurt smile, it was Carole and he almost laughed at how annoyed Sebastian looked. 

“Have a seat and get comfortable, because what I have to tell you all is a long story and will take a while. It's time I did was I should have done five years ago; retell the entire story of how and why I became the person I am now. Someone who claims ‘love is dead’, which is obviously a lie, one I can no longer ignore. I doubt any of it will make up for what I kept from you and then all the lies that resulted from it. But I'm tired of denial... it doesn't work, at least not in the end,” Kurt explained.

Sebastian let out a loud groan of protest, “Do I really have to be submitted to this shit?”

Kurt’s temper flared from Sebastian’s rude comment and it gave him enough of a moral boost to show his distaste. “Yes Sebastian, you're responsible for this mess as much as I am when it comes to our ruse. I don't expect you to be grateful but keep in mind that you are the only one outside my family who will ever hear the whole story,” Kurt lectured. Though he was bluffing because Kurt knew Blaine should hear it too, whenever Kurt could manage to tell him. “After today I hope never to tell it again for the rest of my life...” he told Sebastian, like he was scolding a unruly child.

Nothing Kurt said made Burt stay calm considering how much of a disclaimer his son gave. “I don't think I'm going to like what you have to tell us Kurt...” Burt said.

“No, you won't. But it's the right thing to do, despite how hard it will be...” Kurt said, pausing to glare at his roommate, “... for any of us,” he finished.

Saying you were going to do something was never as difficult as actually doing it but Kurt knew how to counter his trepidation. It was not the time over think things, no inner monologues that seemingly went on forever. It was like when Kurt had lost his virginity; it was time to just get it over and done with. Though the end results would be very different. 

“It all started during my junior year of high school.... or really before that actually. Mom, Dad, some of this part you already know but it's better if I start at the beginning so it makes total sense. I came out of the closet in my sophomore year, I knew I was gay long before that but I couldn't admit it to anyone. Only after I joined my school's glee club and found people who were outcasts like me did I gain the courage to embrace how I was different. As soon as the news got out the bullies I faced on a daily basis just got bolder. Though the increase in harassment wasn't so bad because I had real friends who accepted me for who I was,” Kurt started to explain.

“Then, in my junior year things started to take a turn for the worse... when this one guy named Karofsky started targeting me. I had no idea why he kept focusing all his hate on me; so I just tried to take it all in stride and trudge onwards. Until it reached the point where I knew ignoring wasn't working anymore so I confronted him. But instead of hitting me, Karofsky kissed me, my first kiss was from an act of hate and that was only the beginning. I didn't tell anyone about the kiss and when I told him I didn't, he said if I did... he'd... kill me,” Kurt confessed.

Burt did a double take, “Hold up? He said what?”

“I know I should have told someone... but I didn't, I kept it all inside,” Kurt replied.

“Why the fuck didn't you out him Kurt? Sounds like he deserved it,” Sebastian demanded.

All eyes turned on Sebastian and his sudden outburst and despite Burt and Carole not knowing him in the least, seemed widely out of character.

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Because Sebastian, I would never out anyone when they weren't ready. Doing so might have escalated things to dangerous levels, for the both of us. I still hold to my choice, regardless of what happened afterwards. Karofsky's very presence terrified me and he knew it so he preyed on my weaknesses. While never doing more then shoving me into lockers; eventually it reached a point where I couldn't take it anymore. And I told someone, about his bullying... not the kiss. But then, Karofsky's sentence of being expelled by the principal was lifted. Proving how unfair and biased the world is and how I could never catch a break." 

“That's when I started to build my emotional walls and the second they were complete... things started to go in my favour. Suddenly nothing Karofsky or any other bully said or did got the reaction they wanted. I was no longer scared, I was superior, jaded and no would could touch me. Little did I know the setbacks from getting the upper hand would bring, starting with my friends. In my becoming so closed off I started to push them away as well but it was a sacrifice I was willing to make. My very safety at school was under threat and I thought I was safer being alone.”

Kurt now saw how wrong that idea was and how he was still paying for it, but now was not the time for regrets. “In my foolish optimism I thought I had won and had no idea the chain reaction I had triggered by changing myself. Karofsky, he... honestly I don't know the full story but from what I've learned... the top bullies of McKinley decided to tip the scales by bringing in a ringer. They managed to find some gay guy who had no moral values and had willingly started down a dark path. I doubt even Karofsky knew what he was unleashing when they approached him. They hired him to go after me, not with violence because that would have been too simple. I had already proved I was no longer susceptible to any negative attempts to bring me down. So their plan was to hit me where it would hurt the most and go after the romantic in me and how lonely I was deep down,” Kurt paused to take a breath.

“Keep at it Kurt, none of this is easy to hear but we all need it,” Burt pushed ever so slightly.

“We're here with you Kurt, you're not alone,” Carole added.

Sebastian didn't bother to say anything in response and that was the most considerate thing he could have done in this instance.

Kurt took a deep breath, he was approaching the hardest part of the story and the section his parents knew the least about. “We met right before winter break. When I was busy adjusting to the new rigid persona I had enforced upon myself. Suddenly this extremely handsome guy appeared out of nowhere and started flirting with me. He was charming, friendly and at the time I thought, genuine. Here at last was someone I thought I could relate to. Who was gay like me and knew exactly what I was going through and most of all, someone I could talk to... about things I hadn't before. I began to fall under his spell, totally captivated and at the time I thought I was falling in love. When I look at back on it now I can see it wasn't actual love, I was just smitten with the idea of love finally being possible for me at all. But at the time I was naive to the hidden dangers, so I opened myself up to him. I shared a part of myself so personal, one I had never exposed before. I'm not talking about sex or anything physical. I mean my soul... my deepest hopes and dreams. We started spending more time together during the winter break; going on dates... taking it slow. It was nice, I never felt pressured or anything. Then, one night towards the end of the break we were conveniently alone. So we talked about taking the next step and becoming official boyfriends. After we both admitted that's what we wanted, he… kissed me and I welcomed the kiss. Only...” Kurt said, struggling as the memories came back, “… when I opened my eyes when the kiss was over... I... expected to see bashful delight on his face, like how I must have looked...” he said, choking up again.

“Kurt, if you can't go on you can take a break,” Carole offered as she took Kurt's hand and stroked it gently.

Kurt shook his head, pulling his hand away but not before he gave an appreciative squeeze. How many times had Kurt tried to wipe that horrible memory from his mind to no avail? His lips quivered under the strain to not break down, he could do this. “... I opened my eyes to see the cruelest sneer on his face and then he started laughing at me. I was completely shocked by his sudden turn-around; he'd completely changed. All that kindness, everything I had found so endearing in him was gone... because it was all just an act. He told me, with no remorse, how he'd been hired to seduce me and that he wasn't paid enough as far as he was concerned. That there was no way in hell that he, or anyone, would ever find me attractive or desirable.”

“He went on to say a lot of cruel things to me, which I cannot and will not repeat here. It was horrible, I never thought someone could say such hateful things and have so little regard for people's feelings. At that moment a part of me broke... my heart, each cruel word cut me deep. His attacks were only verbal but they wounded me emotionally, far more than any physical blow could have...” Kurt explained as a tear fell down his face.

Watching Kurt's face turn red and blotchy was agonizing for Burt, who was barely holding his own emotions in. He hadn't missed the fact that Kurt was intentionally refraining from saying the bastard’s name. “Tell me his name, Kurt,” Burt urged.

Kurt glanced over at his dad, “Travis... I don't know his last name. He said the one he told me was fake….” he admitted weakly. Right when Kurt saw his dad was about to reach his breaking point, Kurt reached out to take his hand. “Let me finish okay...” he pleaded.

Burt nodded, but his stiff and tense stance (sitting cross armed at the table), made it clear he was not happy.

“I couldn't take it anymore, all the verbal abuse... so I collected the pieces of my broken heart and left... already as new man, more closed off than I was a moment before. But Travis wasn't done, he ran after me, calling my name desperately and… while I hate myself for doing it, I stopped. I let him catch up and feed me false hope with uttering words of guilt and regret. I thought maybe he'd had a turn of heart and actually did feel something for me...” Kurt said, pausing once more. 

“Now Dad, I warn you... the next part will get a reaction out of you and it will not be good. So try to remain calm and remember that I'm okay, I'm here and I'm... alive,” Kurt began, before continuing he lifted up his shirt to reveal his burn scar. “But your suspicions about this... scar are correct, oh, ignore the tattoo for now I'll explain that later. This burn wasn't from an iron, it was Travis. After he'd told me enough lies to drop my guard, he said there was something he still had to do. Of course I thought he meant he was about to admit he did regret his actions... but I was wrong. Instead, wait, he'd been smoking earlier... so he took his cigarette and ground it right here...” Kurt explained, touching the burn mark. “It singed right through my shirt and burned the skin underneath, leaving this scar.”

The response Kurt had predicted came and Burt finally unleashed his built up anger, “Kurt! Why the hell didn't you tell me? How could you let him get away with it?” Burt yelled in alarm.

“I know you're angry Dad, and I'm sorry but I never wanted to see him again. Back when it happened I was numb to the pain, eventually. I knew why he did it though, to make me angry... enough to hit him. So he could press an assault charge on me and maybe go so far to say I tried to molest him or something. But I didn't give him the satisfaction, I just walked away and left him standing there laughing at me. But I foolishly thought that would be the end of it... and for a while, it seemed like it was. I spent the remainder of the break recovering from the event; by hardening my heart and giving up on love. So, come the new semester, I was stronger than ever, having learned from the whole experience. My newly rebuilt emotional walls were so tightly wrapped around me. I thought nothing could touch me. I thought I could remain on top of things... but as I walked through the hallways, I noticed the reaction my presence brought. All eyes were on me and those stares were anything but kind. I heard the whispered snickers and then, the cruel taunts. My friends tried to stop me in time but it was too late, I had made it to my locker. Where I found the words 'Cock Slut' spelt out in neon pink spray paint across it.”

In that moment Kurt had been oblivious to the laughter made at his expense, or his friends attempts to comfort him. Because he'd shut down at the sight of those words, his emotional barriers closing him off from the world around him.

Kurt took a deep breath, he still had great deal of story to tell. “My friends eventually filled me in on the details... how Travis had taken everything I'd told him, through our texts, phone calls and long talks in person and… posted it all online. For everyone to read and mock me, and that wasn't it. He added in bunch of horrid lies; saying that we'd had sex because I'd begged for it. Like I was nothing but a dirty slut... I could go on but I'm sure you get the picture. In that instant my reputation was shattered, ruined, tainted and with no hope of it ever becoming clean again. Only my friends believed me when I explained what the lies were. Everyone else was already convinced everything was true, all of it, right down to every dirty detail. We pooled together to wipe all the entries off the net... but I bet some of it is still floating around...” he grumbled.

“It is, but you got most of it,” Sebastian confirmed.

Kurt nodded, accepting that fact because he'd done all he could on that front five years before. “Anyway, I knew what I had to do. It was the hardest thing I've ever done in my whole life... and for a second, I felt like running. I nearly did, though I doubt I would have actually done it, luckily you caught me that night when I tried to drive off, Dad...”

“I knew you weren't making a late night food run,” Burt remarked.

Kurt rolled his eyes, welcoming the break in tension but he didn't feel that much better honestly. “So I did what had worked so far; I rebuilt my emotional wall, this time fully closing myself off to the world. I laid the romantic in me to rest, because that was my greatest weakness. Now nearly impenetrable, I returned to school but it was still hard to come back. It took time but the humiliation started to fade, students stopped trying to get a reaction out of me. People stopped following me around on campus spewing words of hate, slut-shaming me. The hateful notes stuffed in my locker became less frequent and I could walk down the halls without getting knocked into the lockers every time. I never got angry and I didn't show any hurt, so, for the most part people got bored with provoking me. It never fully stopped though, people still tried, right up until graduation. But I was too removed for anyone to touch me so I was left alone.” 

“But the world is a cruel place to live in, Lima most of all, so my victory didn't last for long. Just when I started to think I could drop my guard a little, I was sent numerous reality checks. I was voted prom queen for my junior prom, which I didn't even want to go to, I went stag so I could perform with my fellow glee-clubbers… 'cause music had always helped me before. When my name was called, I could hardly believe it and... I ran, right out of the gym and I took the coward’s path again. When I came back on Monday the student body had something new to harass me with. I kept finding tiaras everywhere... there was no place to hide. I never broke though, not once and I think that helped people loose interest,” Kurt said with a hint of pride.”

Silently Burt thought that his son’s ability to hide his pain so well wasn't something to feel proud about. Back when this had all happened, he had no idea what Kurt was really going through.

“The rest of the story doesn't really have much to do with why I gave up on love... so I don't have to-,” Kurt began.

“If you want to finish, then don't worry about anyone but yourself for once,” Carole said.

Kurt nodded. He already knew he had his parent’s consent to continue, but when it came to Sebastian, that was another matter. A quick glance surprised Kurt, gone was Sebastian's usual smug smile, or any look of bored disinterest. Sebastian's face was void of emotion, but for him that meant he was listening to Kurt's story intently. While there was no hint of sympathy, Kurt knew his roommate enough to recognize Sebastian was affected by the story, though to what extent was still unknown. 

“The stories nearly over anyway, but I do need to finish. The New Directions ended up making it to Nationals and that led to me setting foot in New York. I remembered what my real dream was, not to find my soulmate, but to end up on Broadway. Rachel, who was my biggest rival in glee club, and I ended up bonding over sharing that dream. But yet again, that's when things started to fall apart... we lost at Nationals, got twelfth place. But that didn't discourage me from reaching my goal, if anything it made me that much more determined. I went into tunnel vision in my senior year. I had to get into a top performing arts school. Amazingly, things were looking almost bright, Karofsky had transferred to another school and nobody rose to take his place. Rachel and I set our sights on getting into NYADA, this elite and competitive performing arts school...”

There was a pattern to Kurt's life so far, whenever things started to go his way, loss and failure was soon to follow. “I tried to make enough headway in school to obtain an impressive resume but... I started loosing everything. I lost the lead roll in the school musical because I wasn't 'man enough'; I lost the class president election to a girl who had nothing in her blonde head or between her perky breasts(as in having no brain or heart). But worst of all, I lost my chance to make my Broadway dreams come true... I nailed my audition for NYADA, Rachel choked on hers but she was the one to get in, not me. All I got at the end of the school year was a fucking rejection letter,” Kurt spat out bitterly.

“I didn't bother to apply to any safety schools either, so I had no backup plans or any sense of direction. I was still stuck in Lima, doomed never to escape and find a place I could actually fit in. But I refused to let that be my fate, no matter what the universe was ready to throw at me. For the last time I picked myself up, shook off the pity and resentment that had been weighing me down and I took a new direction on life. I gave up on musical theatre, switched to fashion design and enrolled in a college in Columbus for one year. Where I beefed up my credentials and because I'd given up on love or ever finding someone to be with, I was finally able to focus.” 

“I got into AAU in San Francisco, my first choice. I was finally able to leave Lima and I never looked back,” Kurt said, his long story finally finished. Kurt didn't feel like a large weight was lifted off his shoulders from the overdue confession. If anything he felt heavy with conflicting emotions, which he'd fought so hard to keep locked deep inside himself. At least it was over with and Kurt hadn't expected a miraculous healing to take place anyway.

“Feel any better?” Burt asked.

“Not really...” Kurt admitted with a small chuckle. “But at least I can laugh about it now... almost,” he added.

“Thanks for telling us Kurt. I know it wasn't easy... because it sure wasn't easy to hear. So I think right now it's best if we all take a breather, sort through our emotions. I'm going to ignore all the things you kept from me for now. It's hard enough not to go find this Travis guy and beat the living crap out of him,” Burt admitted.

“I know the feeling,” Sebastian said in agreement.

Mouths gaping, the Hummel family looked in surprise from hearing Sebastian's comment.

“You can't be serious?” Kurt challenged. When had Sebastian ever been this sincere?

“Don't act like you didn't want to do the same thing at one point. I'm not going to go after him though. But his sexual orientation doesn't make up for the things he's done...” Sebastian commented. This was the most compassionate Sebastian had ever sounded.

“Easy for you to say Sebastian, when I doubt you're far from innocent yourself,” Burt pointed out.

“I'm not, but even I would never do anything so... what's the word I'm searching for here...” Sebastian muttered in a cocky tone.

“Foul?” Kurt offered.

Burt rolled his eyes, something about the banter between the two youths was off putting to hear. “Yeah well I still bet some of it's far from honourable, even when I have no real facts to prove it.”

“You have good judgement in character, Burt,” Sebastian admitted smugly.

The use of his first name, said in such a mockingly familiar way tugged at Burt's resilience to remain calm. “Keep it up and I'll give you some repercussions for your latest infraction,” Burt warning.

“Like I care, feel free to give it a try,” Sebastian said with a provoking shrug.

“Sebastian, Dad, stop it! The both of you, I am too emotionally wrung out to deal with a show down between you two right now!” Kurt shouted as he came to stand between the pair.

Carole quickly came Kurt's to her stepson's aid and dealt with her husband, pulling him back and at a safer distance from Sebastian. “I think we all need time to process everything we've heard,” she voiced. Carole saw it was not a time to offer one of her iconic mother hugs, because Kurt was too fragile from telling his story.

“That sounds good, I could use a rest right now,” Kurt admitted weakly.

“The same goes for me, just no running off now, Kurt. Don't think this means you can shorten your visit,” Burt added.

“I had no intention to bail Dad, don't worry. I'll stay here ‘till the end of the summer, as planned,” Kurt assured.

 _'Which conveniently keeps you away from having to face Blaine,'_ Sebastian thought to himself.

“Good, 'cause you're no quitter, Kurt,” Burt told him. “I am proud of you... for what it's worth, not of everything you did... but I'm still proud of you.”

Kurt nodded, “Thanks, I promise I won't forget that from now on.”

Such a tender family scene was starting to make Sebastian's stomach churn, so he walked past the trio without a word.

Only Sebastian's silent exit didn't go unnoticed, “Now when it comes to you, Sebastian, feel free to make yourself scarce,” Burt said.

“Dad, lay off Sebastian...” Kurt groaned.

“No he's right, I know when I've worn out my welcome, normally I don't give a shit, but I'd had my fill of Hummel's for a while,” Sebastian replied, intentionally using the double meaning to imply what he meant by 'fill'.

“I'm not saying I'm throwing you out on the street. Just you don't have to feel that you need to stay,” Burt added, ignoring the taunt.

“I don't, I'm going. Very soon,” Sebastian assured and with that he disappeared out of view down the hall.

Kurt was fine to let him go, since he fully agreed with everything Burt had told his guest. Time apart would do them all good right now, especially when it came to Sebastian. But really, Kurt knew he couldn't hide from his roommate, since he was going to Kurt’s bedroom. He actually had some things he wanted to say to his Sebastian anyway, no matter how much Kurt might live to regret it. 

“I'm, uh... going to go talk Sebastian before he leaves and I take a much needed rest. I don't know what he told you... about... us...” Kurt stuttered. If he'd lied and blown their actual relationship out of proportion, then Kurt would have to muster enough anger to deal with that.

“Everything, about what you really are to each other,” Burt informed his son.

“Oh lord, I hope he kept the graphic details out. But getting past that, he might not be my boyfriend, but he is a friend... and in some self-centered way, I owe him a lot,” Kurt admitted.

“Hey, it's your life, you can be friends with whoever you want. As long as he's not hurting you, or has... has he?” Burt grilled.

Kurt shook his head. “No, he hasn't... at least not intentionally or in any amount to cause alarm, and that's the truth,” Kurt answered.   
________________________________________________________________________

All good things must come to and end. Even if Cooper's visit had resulted in Blaine feeling more embarrassed and exhausted than happy but he'd still brought some of his younger brother's usual cheery mannerism back from the depths of his bruised heart. There were only two weeks remaining before Blaine would have to head back for his forth year at USF to face the music, literally. He only hoped that whatever happened would be something he could handle, far better than he had during the past term. After he graduated and finished his music major, Blaine had planned to stick around for another year and minor in acting. Only Blaine wasn't so sure about that plan anymore, maybe he could use a change of scenery. Though, whatever Blaine chose to do, or where he decided to go he promised himself it wouldn't be because of Kurt or anyone but himself. It wasn't like Kurt had done anything wrong, not really and certainly not intentionally, their paths, and friendship, had just turned out this way.

Blaine continued to think more about what would happen after graduation and how Sebastian was in his senior year too, but not Kurt. Would Sebastian stick around and wait for Kurt to graduate the following year? It seemed so unlikely, as much as the two giving long distance a try did. But Blaine reminded himself he wasn't either of them, so he had no idea how strong the bond between the new couple was. And he didn't want to know.

When Cooper walked into the living room and found Blaine reclining on the couch, he shook his head at the sight of his brother. He cleared his throat to catch Blaine's attention and was relieved to see Blaine instantly looked his way and gave him a warm smile. “Well Blainey, parting is a sweet sorrow but it has to be done. It's time to cut the cord and for me to head back home, where my lovely lady awaits,” he announced.

“I'm really glad you came home for a visit, it was nice for us to spend some time together,” Blaine admitted truthfully.

“Now Blaine, I know you're not a kid anymore but... can you please try to put my mind at ease? By telling me you'll be okay without having me here to pester you to keep your spirits up?”

His smile reassuring, Blaine stood up and gave Cooper a big goodbye hug. Of course Cooper had to top him and went so far as to lift his brother off the ground. “Put me down!” Blaine demanded while laughing.

“Just making sure you still know how to laugh,” Cooper explained.

Blaine rolled his eyes, “Of course I do! Honestly Coop, you're making this a bigger deal that it needs to be. I'm nowhere near recovered… but, I'm almost glad about that. If it was so easy to get over loving Kurt and losing him before I could even have him... then that would mean what happened didn't mean anything. For either of us, but it did happen and what I'm feeling now is the proof that it was real and not just all in my head,” Blaine started to ramble. 

“Sorry, I know that doesn't make much sense... I really miss him and I think on some level, Kurt misses me too. Even if only as a friend, that's still something. Part of me wants to race off and steal him away from Sebastian but that's not the solution. I could never live with myself if my happiness means someone will suffer from my intentional actions,” Blaine finished.

Cooper knew when he had lost and let out a tired sigh as he placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and gave them an affectionate squeeze. “Oh Blainey, sometimes you're too giving for your own good. I look forward to the day when you find the guy who's worthy of your heart. He'll come, so don't give up... he's out there somewhere... searching for you."

“I know he's probably not but having us meet by a lucky coincidence is fine with me. Besides, all of this aside, there's still a chance... however slim, that he could still be Kurt...”

Cooper raised a curious eyebrow, “Oh? And why do you say that?” 

The answer to that burning question had been eating away inside Blaine, who, despite his best attempts couldn't toss it aside. “I swear Kurt has feelings for me, romantic ones. Sebastian would be his better match... if Kurt truly were the person he's tried so hard to become. Someone who's jaded and with strong emotional walls, who thinks real love is dead. But he's trying way too hard to change. But... I'm not about to act on this theory because I could be equally wrong,” Blaine explained.

“Oh I know I lost cause when I see one! Have it your way, Blaine, I give up! Just be grateful that I don't have enough time to smack some proper sense into you. But... I could always tell Mom and Dad and let them take over...” Cooper warned with an evil grin.

Blaine was more than ready to face his brother head on and throw the empty threat back in his handsome face. “You could... but I have plenty of dirt on you too. I could always tell them that you plan to propose to Amy,” he countered with a sassy grin.

Sassy Blaine was one of Cooper's favourites, so let out a hearty laugh, slapping Blaine hard on the back. “Hah! Touché! Let's just call it a draw then, shall we? Come on Mr. Taxi, you offered to drive me to the airport remember?” He pushed Blaine towards the door.

“I'm right behind you, it's good if we get there early. In case there's paparazzi at the airport, laying in wait for you,” Blaine teased as he took one of Cooper's suitcases and headed out the door.

“Alas, Ohio has no such thing, much to my disappointment,” Cooper laughed. 

________________________________________________________________________

Kurt took his time returning to his bedroom, so when he made it there Sebastian had just finished changing into a different outfit. To his surprise, Sebastian's luggage was still unpacked and placed around the room just as he had left it. 

“Not planning to leave for good then yet?” Kurt commented casually.

Sebastian didn't bother to look Kurt's way but he still smirked back. “No, I figured since I'm here I'd stay long enough to play for a while,” he explained.

“Ah, going slumming?” Kurt asked as he stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind him.

Sebastian nodded, “Time to bless this state with Sebastian Smythe.”

“Oh lord, maybe I should alert the authorities,” Kurt muttered as he rolled his eyes.

“As long as they're hot male ones, go right ahead.”

It was probably fucked up, okay yes it was, but conversing with Sebastian like normal helped Kurt get past his emotional upheaval. It was one of the few positive things about their entire friendship; their emotional detachment towards each other. Even when a few minutes before the atmosphere had gotten quite heavy, there they were, snarky as ever like nothing had changed.

Once Sebastian's whole look was deemed smoking enough in his mind he finally turned his attention to look at Kurt. His eyes lingered over Kurt's seemingly relaxed stance sitting at his vanity, sizing him up and down. Somehow, Kurt looked both calm and conflicted, like he was fighting an inner battle. 

“How are you holding up?” Sebastian questioned.

The near concern almost made Kurt react with the surprise he felt, but he held his composure. “Not that well, I'm extremely close to having a full blown break down. I think the only thing that's holding me back is that I'm too emotionally worn out. But that will pass. I've been through way worse, like you now know. Really, this was the release I needed... a consequence to all the mistakes I've made,” Kurt explained.

“No more denial?”

“I dunno about that, but I'll at least try to be more honest.”

Sebastian was also skilled at hiding any surprise he felt, “Does that include Blaine as well?”

Kurt let out a tired sign, “I've admitted I love him, isn't that enough?” he whined.

“Not when you haven't admitted it to him. You must realize if you stall for much longer Blaine could find someone else before you make up your mind,” Sebastian said.

“I know, I know...” Kurt grumbled. “I guess I'll have to take the risk. Because when it comes to Blaine, I don't want any more uncertainty. I might love him but I'm still a fucked up mess who could do more damage than good. I need time to sort through my feelings and figure out how the fuck I'm going to tell him that I lied about us being together to push him away,” Kurt muttered.

Sebastian had no desire to stick around and watch Kurt attempt to figure all that out, even if his struggle would be slightly entertaining. “I guess I'll have to miss that, shame, but I don't wanna wake up to find your dad hovering over me with a bat in hand,” Sebastian half joked.

“I can't deny that won't happen,” Kurt said with a shrug.

If Kurt was messing with Sebastian, he had no clue, but again, Sebastian had no intention to linger and find out. “I'll still be back to get my luggage and I'm taking the car.”

“Go right ahead, you're the one who paid for the rental,” Kurt replied.

Before taking his leave, Sebastian chose to make one last taunt to gauge how his friend was truly fairing. “I warn you, if I come back to find you've bailed... you will not enjoy the backlash,” he threatened.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “That won't happen, I'm not running, from any of it,” he scoffed.

Sebastian's whole demeanour changed, from curious to sensual and as usual, the shift was seamless. “You know I'll need better convincing than that…” he growled.

Eyes narrowing, Kurt knew exactly what that tone meant and for once he really wasn't in the mood. Sebastian didn't make any move to try to convince him otherwise either, but he didn't need to touch Kurt to make his intentions known. Kurt didn't give into his roommate’s sexual advances not because of his emotional upheaval or that his family was home. Kurt knew, even if nothing happened with Blaine, their arrangement as fuck buddies needed to stop. Or at least be put on pause while Kurt figured his life out. 

“Not in the mood I'm afraid,” he said in dismissal.

“Finally cutting me off then?” Sebastian said with a sarcastic pout.

Kurt let out a loud mocking laugh, “Oh that's rich, didn't you want to unload me on Blaine?”

“Hey well, that doesn't mean a threesome now and then is out of the question.”

“Would convincing you with a blow job suffice?” Kurt offered, who wasn't above using oral sex to shut Sebastian up and get him to leave.

Sebastian gestured his hands towards his groin, as if to say 'help yourself', which he was basically. Kurt dropped down on his knees in front of Sebastian and skillfully started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his fly next. 

“Only you better keep it down, if you want me to finish. I don't want my parents to hear us,” he hissed in warning.

Sebastian mimicked one of Kurt's classic eye-rolls. “Spoil sport,” he teased.

Despite the half assed back talk, Kurt already had Sebastian half hard cock out and went with a hand job to start with. “Have your parents ever walked in on you during sex?” Kurt asked as his busy hands got to work on Sebastian's erection.

“How do you think they found out I was gay?” Sebastian said maliciously.

Before Sebastian could start one of his risqué stories from his past, as Kurt had heard enough graphic and emotionally scarring stories about Sebastian's sexual beginnings as it was, Kurt let his mouth take over and started to deep throat Sebastian's now hard cock.

“Now you're talking,” Sebastian moaned quietly.

Strong hands ran through Kurt's hair as Sebastian thrust his hips forward and Kurt made no sign of protest from the take over. Instead Kurt upped his attempts to make Sebastian come by switching between sucking and humming. The result of which was for Sebastian body to tense up as he came into Kurt's mouth, who sucked his cock dry.

“That convincing enough for you?” Kurt sassed.

Sebastian shrugged, though the sweat beading down his brow made his casual response less believable. “It was semi-convincing I guess.”

So much for giving one last sexual favour for old times sake then, Kurt stood up and went back to his vanity. “That's all you're gonna get either way. But now that you're indebted to me...” Kurt began, ignoring how Sebastian had started to snicker. “There's one more thing I want to bring up. After... hearing all that... does it explain why I did what I did, about everything, including Blaine?” Kurt asked.

Sebastian eyed Kurt for a moment, when there would be no hot sex no matter what he said, was honesty really worth it anymore? “You won't like my answer, so are you sure?” He warned.

“I don't expect you to feel sympathetic or anything that human, but... does it justify my actions at all?” Kurt added anxiously.

“No, it doesn't, you still treated Blaine like shit-”

“Oh no! I may have lied to him in the end but nothing I did, or didn't do to Blaine was that extreme! You can call me a coward all you want, because I know I am... but there's no fucking way I'll stand here and listen to you warp things so it sounds like I hurt him on purpose!” Kurt snapped, interrupting Sebastian's lecture.

The claim was valid and they both knew it or else even Blaine wouldn't have stuck around for so long no matter how much he loved Kurt. Sebastian had had the best seat in the house when it came to watching Kurt and Blaine's friendship develop. But to him that was nothing to brag about. 

“Douse your rage Kurt, or your dad might hear your squawking. I may be a total dick at times but even I can admit you went through some heavy shit. But it's not like you're the only one, countless others, though not me, have gone through way worse and not all survived to retell their story. So don't think that you're the only victim in the world.”

That comment nearly sounded wise, but Sebastian was no Burt Hummel, not by a long shot.

“You're not even trying anymore,” Kurt stated.

“Because I'm sick of this fucking house and all the Hummels in it. Can I go now? I want to see if there's any fuckable ass in this state,” Sebastian grumbled.   
________________________________________________________________________

Once Kurt saw Sebastian to the door and was sure he was gone for good (or at least a good while), he actually found himself seeking his father out. Unlike when he was a teenager, Kurt really thought he could use one of their iconic talks. Like a scene out of the past, Kurt's search brought him to his dad's tire and lube shop, where he found Burt working away. 

“Dad?” Kurt called out softly making sure not to startle him.

Burt looked up to give his son a welcoming smile, turning his attention back to the job because he was use to multitasking. “Now this brings back memories, you pestering me here with your problems,” Burt said.

Kurt chuckled. “I’m not sure if that's exactly true,” he countered.

“Yeah, you stopped coming to talk to me near the end,” Burt agreed, meaning before Kurt had moved out for college.

“I'm sorry... about that... about a lot of things...” Kurt began.

“So what can I do for you this time, Kurt?” Burt asked, stopping his son's pity party to get to the bigger picture.

“Up for a father-son talk?” Kurt asked hopefully.

Burt nodded, pointing to the side bench and they both walked over to take a seat so they could talk man to man. “Of course, I've missed those,” he admitted.

“So have I.”

“What's on your mind?” Burt started.

Sometimes doubt was far harder to conquer than fear because when it came to the former, there was no one to confront but yourself.

“Do you think I'm too far gone? That I'm so damaged I won't be able to love someone... or even myself?” Kurt asked softly.

The room went silence as Burt struggled to come up with a wise answer, rubbing his hand along his chin. “Wow, Kurt, that's a pretty heavy question... if I could crack open that head of yours to pick apart your brain this would be way easier. But I can see the pain in your eyes and the one thing I do know is, you deserve to be loved. Because you matter Kurt, so no, you're not too far gone,” Burt told his son.

Oh how Kurt wanted to believe what his dad was telling him was the truth, but there was so much about what had happened with Blaine and Sebastian that Burt didn't know. “I've hurt him too much Dad. After all I've done, how could Blaine forgive me? Knowing him, he would, that's just how giving Blaine is. But, what if he does forgive me and all I do is hurt him more?”

“Do you love him?” Burt asked.

“Yes, with all my...” Kurt croaked, choking on the final word. _'... heart,'_ a voice whispered in his brain, one who refused to be silenced.

“Then isn't that his choice to make? To forgive you? Has he told you that he loves you too?”

“Yes,” Kurt confirmed, leaving out that the one time he actually did was when Blaine was drunk. “But, I lied to him, he thinks Sebastian and I are together,” Kurt explained.

Burt could tell his son wasn't willing to tell him anything more about what had happened between him and Blaine, which he was more than fine with. No matter how much Kurt had changed since he'd lived at home, his stubbornness had never left. In fact it seemed to be stronger still. 

“Look Kurt, you need to realize something... you better listen to me and listen good. Because this is probably the best advice I'm ever going to give you. If you do nothing, if you just let him go without even trying, then you'll spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been. Even if Blaine's answer is no, you need closure Kurt, or the regret from not knowing might never go away,” he explained.

“You make it sound so easy,” Kurt whined.

“Just think of everything you could gain if you were to try,” Burt countered.

If Kurt were to imagine that then maybe, just maybe he could go for it and ask for Blaine forgiveness. He could already picture it, Blaine would cry but not as much as Kurt, as the two of them, embarrassed, uttered words of love. Only, such a scene seemed far too fairy-tale to Kurt, life could never be that easy or wonderful for him. 

“All I can think about is what I've already lost,” he admitted.

Boy did Burt ever want to go hunting for Travis, but he knew better than that because Kurt would never let him. “I seems like you're arguing more with yourself than me,” he pointed out.

“That's a very valid observation.”

“Then the big question is; what are you going to do?” Burt pressed.

“I don't know... I'm stuck in between what I want to do and what I should do,” Kurt said.

“Maybe until you're sure, it would be a good idea to have some time apart from both the men in your life,” Burt suggested.

Kurt let out an awkward laugh. Time, that was what Kurt needed but he wasn’t sure if he had any to hope for. “Maybe you're right...” Kurt began, until he noticed Burt's stern look in response. “Okay, I know you're right,” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is where Kurt's back story is finally revealed. It was difficult to come up with something that explained (at least somewhat) why he's changed. 
> 
> Sebastian and Kurt's 'song' is Heartbeat by Childish Gambino. A song that I discovered from kendracandraw Sebastian playlist. It's the song that was playing at Feeling when Sebastian and Kurt first met. 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFVxGRekRSg


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so chapter 20 wasn't too behind schedule! As for 21, it will probably take a bit longer. I am aiming for three weeks max though.

Chapter 20

The ordinary resumed once Blaine returned home after seeing his brother off and he was more willing to embrace it now. His parents were gone, a typical scene, but Blaine didn't mind the imposed solitude. Just when Blaine was about to fix himself some dinner, his phone ended up getting a text message. It was no cause for concern, it was probably Cooper giving a final goodbye or Nick checking up on him. But when he brought out his phone to find out, he was quickly proven wrong when the name Sebastian appeared. Blaine frowned, great, just what he didn't need but maybe it was good news; he and Kurt could have broken up. 

“Do you really wanna be the rebound guy though?” Blaine asked himself. Ignoring the question (for now), Blaine opened the message warily, expecting the worst. _'Please don't let there be photos,'_ Blaine silently pleaded.

_Still at your hide away home, Blaine?_

_**Yeah... why????????**_

There weren't enough question marks in the digital world to express his confusion about the message. But when it came to Sebastian there was no telling what he would or wouldn't do and that was the whole problem.

_Knock, knock._

Was Sebastian making some lame (or lewd) knock-knock joke? Blaine's ability to deal with Sebastian had vastly weakened now that he was dating Kurt. If he thought keeping the bastard in his life had been hard, removing him from it all together would most likely be impossible. Not that Blaine was trying very hard to do that, at least not yet. Before Blaine could further think about if an intervention was needed, the front doorbell suddenly rang.

When he opened the door Blaine's mind couldn't process who was grinning at his doorstep at first.

There was Sebastian Smythe, in all his cocky glory, standing with phone in hand and grinning at Blaine with his usual smug expression. 

“Hi Blaine, miss me?” he asked casually.

Though shocked, Blaine wasn't about to give a friendly reply, not in this case. Instead, in his surprise, Blaine did the unbelievable and slammed the door right in Sebastian's face.

Only Sebastian didn't flinch from the bold move, or take the obvious message to fuck off. Instead Sebastian sat down on the front porch of his house and sent off a text.

_Well that was rude._

Amazingly, it didn't take long for Blaine to reply.

_**Can you really blame me?** _

_Maybe wait till you find out why I'm here?_

_**Do I really have to?** _

_You do realize I'm not leaving till you open the door and face me._

_**Fuck you!** _

_You can if you want._

Sebastian had Blaine right where he wanted him, or so he thought. Little did Sebastian know what Blaine was capable of when his usually well controlled angry side was unleashed. The door flung open to reveal a part of Blaine that few had seen in recent years (if ever); Blaine Anderson was not amused.

“Get your loser ass inside this house Sebastian, and don't say I didn't fucking warn you,” Blaine seethed with barely controlled rage.

At first Sebastian's casual exterior never wavered as he idly strolled inside the house. But it was when Blaine suddenly slammed him hard against of the side of the wall that brought forth a reaction. Blaine grabbed a fist full of Sebastian's shirt and despite their difference in height, pinned Sebastian against the wall with impressive strength. 

“This is hot,” Sebastian said in a sensual tone.

Blaine was having none of it though, “Shut the fuck up Sebastian, or so help me, I will kick you in the ass so hard you'll never bottom again, or take a shit!” Blaine growled. “Now before you try to make some witty comeback, we're going to do things my way. What the hell are you doing here?”

“Can't I come visit my friend?” Sebastian asked with a mocking pout.

“Where's Kurt?”

“He doesn't know I'm here.”

So many theories came to mind, none of which Blaine wanted to deal with, let alone consider. “When you said I could fuck you, were you being literal there? Or just messing with me like always?”

“What do you want the answer to be?” Sebastian countered.

The last thing Blaine wanted was for Sebastian to manipulate him this easily but he couldn't help it. When it came to Kurt, there was little he could do to stop the emotions he so desperately wanted to admit and set free. “You are such an spoiled, egotistical, manipulative prick Sebastian! Why the fuck did Kurt pick you over me?”

“I don't think he realized you were even in the running, so don't blame me for that.”

“Would you just fucking stop it! I'm tired of your shit, Sebastian. So you better tell me the truth, did you mean it?” Blaine demanded.

Sebastian hadn't planned on antagonizing Blaine this much, but he was having way too much fun to stop just yet. “You mean with my offer for us to fuck? Oh I meant it,” he confirmed.

Blaine's arm was staring to burn but he still refused to release Sebastian from the wall, not until he asked one more vital question. “What in the hell? I thought you said you were going to stop sleeping around? Or was that just another lie? Isn't having Kurt all to yourself good enough for you? Or are you not man enough to handle all Kurt could offer you? Everything I want but can't have.”

For once Sebastian held back what he really wanted to say, not because he had suddenly formed a conscience but because the routine was getting old. “Just ask me what you really want to know Blaine. So we can get it over with,” he taunted.

“Did you two break up?” Blaine asked, holding his breath as he awaited Sebastian's answer.

Oh he was making it so god damn easy for Sebastian, why had he bothered to let up? “Nope, didn't break up-,” Sebastian began. 

Unfortunately he didn't get a chance to continue with his usual taunting when all of a sudden Blaine let go of Sebastian and punched him hard in the jaw without holding back. Sebastian staggered backwards from the blow, feeling sharp pain flush through him and he spat out blood onto the laminate floor. Only Sebastian made no effort to retaliate; fistfights weren't his style. 

“You got a mean right hook on you, Blaine,” Sebastian muttered in approval as he rubbed his jaw.

Blaine had never punched someone before but he wasn't about to feel guilty for what had come over him. “You better hope that Kurt dumps your ass Sebastian, or so help me I'll....” he warned as he raised his fist up again. “I don't like having to stoop this low, even if you fucking deserve it,” he warned.

Sebastian let out a loud mocking laugh, Blaine was bluffing and they both knew it. “Give a guy a chance to defend his honour before punching him in the face, Blaine,” he suggested.

“I might have, if not for the fact that every word out of your mouth makes me want to hit you,” Blaine snapped.

“I love this new side of you, who knew that angry Blaine would be such a turn on. Too bad I'm going to put a halt to it. Kurt didn't dump me... but I didn't dump him either. We didn't break up... because we were never together in the first place,” Sebastian said nonchalantly.

Now it was Blaine's turn to stagger backwards, when Sebastian hadn't even laid a finger on him. “Wait, what?” he blurted out.

Sebastian for once didn't do any of his usual tricks and let out a tired sigh. He walked into Blaine's living room, relieved that Blaine not only allowed it but also silently followed after him. Sebastian flopped down on the couch; it would fall to him to set the record straight. 

“Kurt lied to you, we're not a couple, we're not in love and we never will be. Back when you made that mistake Kurt saw it as a way for you to be able to give up on him,” Sebastian started to explain.

“Why does Kurt think he's so unworthy of my love?” Blaine suddenly asked.

“That's why I'm here Blaine, to tell you his reasons, right from his own mouth,” Sebastian explained.

Panic stricken, Blaine whirled around for any signs of Kurt. “Is he here too?”

Sebastian laugh, “Of course not, even now he's still a scared little chicken shit. Maybe you are too, or else you would have stolen Kurt away from me by now,” he said.

“I'm not that type of guy,” Blaine scoffed.

“Maybe you should be.”

“Just give it a rest Sebastian, focus on nursing your wound,” Blaine suggested.

Sebastian watched as Blaine stormed off out of sight but he quickly returned with an ice pack in hand and offered it to Sebastian. The act of courtesy finished, Blaine sat down beside Sebastian, close enough to keep a good eye on him. Blaine and Kurt were made for each other, Blaine was acting similar to Kurt when pushed into a corner. If only they'd both stop beating around the bush and do something about it. 

“Any plans? Now that you know Kurt's still single?”

“I don't know... and even if I did, it's none of your business,” Blaine stated.

“And here I was ready to give you a ride,” Sebastian said.

Blaine gave Sebastian a puzzled look, “Wait. Why are you even here? It's not like Ohio is the next town over from San Francisco…. What aren't you telling me here?”

Control never left Sebastian for long and now Sebastian had Blaine back were he wanted him, what fun. “If only my throbbing jaw wasn't affecting my ability to speak...”

Blaine rolled his eyes, “I'm not apologizing for hitting you. We both know it was a long time coming. Be thankful I didn't go back for more,” he sassed.

“Fine, get me a beer and I'll talk,” Sebastian ordered, like Blaine was his servant.

As soon as Sebastian hand was holding a bottle of beer he was finally ready to start telling Blaine what he knew. “Kurt's from Lima,” he began, pausing to take a long swig of his drink.

“Are you serious? That's in Ohio!” Blaine blurted out.

“No shit.” 

“That still doesn’t tell me why you’re here, Sebastian,” Blaine pointed out. 

“All Kurt was doing after 'letting you go' as he put it, was descending into a deep depression. One I wasn't about to be submitted to... so unlike the both of you I chose to act.”

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Sebastian; he didn't like the sound of this. “What the hell did you do?”

“I gave Kurt two choices; fight or flight.”

“Meaning?” Blaine urged, needing more details.

“He could either come to here to Dover and fight for you; asking your forgiveness to see what future you might have together. Or to keep running and go to Lima; where Kurt would have to pretend he and I were boyfriends in front of his parents. To my surprise he took the coward’s path, proving how fucking stubborn he is. The thing is... even then, I could tell that wasn't what he wanted. Good thing his dad was crafty enough too see through our flawless act,” Sebastian explained.

All Blaine could do in response at first was to let out a long sigh. “I wish I could say I don't believe you...” he admitted softly.

“But you know better than that, this is Kurt after all,” Sebastian commented.

Everything sounded so crazy but it was the fact that Blaine wasn't surprised which was making it even worse. Falling in love with Kurt had turned Blaine's world upside down and put him through the emotional ringer, but even now he refused to give up hope. 

“You said something about knowing the reason why earlier?” Blaine reminded him.

Sebastian smiled, pleased that Blaine had the galls to bring that up. Maybe there was hope for him after all. “Oh right, that... the whole reason to why I'm here. Would you believe I know what happened to Kurt in the past? The very thing that caused him to become the man he is? The reason why he tried to keep you away from his heart? I must admit, while it doesn't totally account for everything, it still explain a lot.”

“And he willingly told you all of it?” Blaine asked warily. That didn't sound like the Kurt he knew.

“He did it more for his parents and himself than me, I was just along for the ride. Interested in hearing the tale? I warn you it's pretty rough so you might need a box of tissues... or a punching bag actually,” Sebastian warned.

Blaine hesitated, no matter how much he wanted an explanation, getting it without Kurt's consent made him uneasy. He knew how much his friend valued his privacy and while he had no idea what Kurt had been through, it must have been hard for him to retell. 

“It doesn't seem right for you to tell me Sebastian, not without Kurt's consent,” he said.

Sebastian draped his arm around Blaine's shoulders, “You're such a gentleman, even now. What if you could hear it right from the source?” he offered.

Blaine frowned. Sebastian had already said Kurt wasn't there so he was unsure at what his house guest was getting at. “How...” he questioned.

So many ways to answer but there was only one that would cut to the chase and Sebastian chose to show mercy, Blaine had been through enough. He shifted his weight, letting go of Blaine so he could fish his phone from his back pocket. “Good old technology."

Kurt was right, Sebastian was one offence away from becoming a criminal mastermind (or a secret agent). “Does Kurt know you recorded it?” he asked.

“What does your gut tell you?” Sebastian taunted. “If it makes you feel any better, Kurt said he didn't want to tell the story again for the rest of his life. But he would have to for you so you can save him the trouble by listening to the recording. Not that Kurt deserves the favour but you deserve to hear this more than I did.”

“You know... if you keep this up, such considerate acts could ruin your bad boy reputation,” Blaine teased.

Sebastian laughed, “I always had a hunch that you were the strongest amongst the three of us. So how about you prove it? Now that you know I'm not in the way... the only one that can stop you is yourself.”

Blaine needed little motivation to go for it because he knew what he wanted. No matter what he learned after hearing the message, Blaine knew nothing could change his mind. He needed to make Kurt realize that love wasn't dead. “Let's do this,” he said with sheer determination. 

________________________________________________________________________

Heart-wrenching didn't even begin to describe what Blaine had gone through as he listened to Kurt's story. Leaving him feeling emotionally numb and full of so much empathy for Kurt; who had gone through so much in his young life. Nothing Blaine had experienced could even compare and he couldn't fathom how Kurt had faced it all. Now everything made sense, or nearly so, there were still some questions unanswered but those could wait. Blaine now knew why Kurt had tried to put the romantic in him to rest. To give up on love, it wasn't just his heart that had been broken by Travis but his ability to trust.

Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffled; he hardly cared that Sebastian was there to observe his subsequent break down. He stood up, unable to deal with another person right now. 

“I uh... need some time alone to... process all of this,” he stuttered.

Sebastian shrugged. “I'll be outside if you need me,” he said and took his leave.

Blaine ran a hand over his face. “Holy shit....” he swore under his breath. That settled it then, there was no way Blaine could let Kurt go. No matter what happened, he was worth the risk. Above all, Blaine wanted to give Kurt is heart, without any hesitation. Because he knew Kurt wasn't too far-gone, hope remained, no matter what mistakes they'd both made. The first thing Blaine needed to do was deal with the third miscreant (and their puppet master). It was time for Blaine to cut the strings and walk on his own two feet.

When Blaine made his appearance Sebastian didn't bother to look his way. “I thought you'd be running off to Lima by now Blaine. I gotta say, you and Kurt are such disappointments at times,” Sebastian declared.

Blaine shook his head as he took a seat beside Sebastian on the front porch. “Coming from someone like you doesn't mean very much, Sebastian,” he sassed back.

“If you expect me to sit here and listen to your whining, then you don't know me at all.”

“Shows what you know. I'm still going after Kurt, only I'm going to do it right. This is one of the times when waiting is the right choice. I'm not going to make some mindless decision on the fly... I did that once before and you know where it got me,” Blaine explained.

“Which one? Letting me fuck you or the three-way that followed?” Sebastian asked.

“Leave. That's not a request. No more games Sebastian. Your work is done and it's time to cut the chord. Get the fuck out. I don't want or need your help anymore. It's time for you to do what you do best; to look after yourself,” Blaine told him a very firm voice.

With dramatic sarcasm Sebastian stood up as he let out a loud gasp, clutching his hand to his heart. “Blaine, I'm hurt...”

But Blaine knew better than to trust those crocodile tears. “No you're not. Aren't you tired of this shit by now?” He challenged.

“Oh I am, don't get me wrong. I just didn't expect to be tossed out on the street like old garbage. You should know I'm not that easy to get rid of.”

“I'm not trying to get rid of you completely, because that would never work. I just want your hooks out of my love life. When I face Kurt and offer him my heart, whatever the outcome is... I want it be to from my efforts alone.”

“Have it your way then, I won't pop out of the bushes during your touching confession. Neither of you mean very much to me,” Sebastian dismissed.

Blaine eyed Sebastian, “Yes we do... you might not be in love with either of us but we're still your friends. I think on some level you want to see this through to the end. Who knew that the mighty Sebastian Smythe would need closure.”

“Nice try, Kurt has my luggage held hostage... so I need to keep on his good-side if I want to get it all back. I figure bringing you to Lima can be my final act of charity, before I wipe my hands clean,” Sebastian countered.

There was no way Kurt would have any interest in Sebastian's belongings but Blaine didn't feel the urge to point that out. Blaine had to admit it wouldn't be wise for him to drive to Lima on his own, considering the emotional state he would be in. Waiting until the next day to act would be hard enough and there was only so much Blaine could take. In the end there were times where it was easier to give into Sebastian's whims, as long as they weren't sexual in origin. 

“Fine, if it means that much to you... you can drive me tomorrow. But only if we head off at eight in the morning and if you're even a second late then I'll go on without you,” Blaine said.

Sebastian stood up, placing his empty beer bottle beside Blaine. “Works for me,” he replied.

Blaine was happy to see him go without a fight until he remembered something. “Wait!” he shouted while racing up to Sebastian's car.

“Do you want my help after all? It will cost you...” Sebastian taunted.

The groan that came from Blaine, along with his look of annoyance was exactly like how Kurt usually reacted to anything his roommate said. “There is nothing you could offer me Sebastian, so get your head out of your ass for once. I need you to give me Kurt's home address and it better be the real one... or trust me, Kurt's not the one you should worry about.”

________________________________________________________________________

Kurt already knew that when it came to facing one's fears, the emotional ones were the hardest to conquer (or maybe that was just him). Whatever the case Kurt wasn't having much luck when it came to brainstorming about telling Blaine everything that was in his still beating heart. Admitting that he loved Blaine was the first step, recognizing that he couldn't live without him was the second, but what was the third? What in the world could Kurt say or do that would make up for all the horrible things he'd put Blaine through?

In an act of desperation, Kurt had reached down inside himself to set free the dreamer in him, hoping he would take over. But all that had done was unleash emotional turmoil on Kurt's already fragile constitution and now he was more confused than ever.

At least Kurt's struggles weren't so carefully hidden under the surface that the people around him wouldn't notice. Concern for his son brought Burt to the open door of Kurt's bedroom, revealing a distraught young man inside. Scattered across the floor where crumpled up balls of paper. “What's all this?”

Kurt glanced over his shoulder to discover his dad. “What does it look like? I'm trying to pour my heart out... but I'm failing, big time,” he grumbled.

“Beating yourself up over the details won't do you any good Kurt. You tend to over think things way too much,” Burt said.

Simplicity was something Kurt wanted very much to embrace and if Blaine weren’t involved he would have been more willing to do so. But this was one thing Kurt refused to half ass; he had to do it right because so much was at stake. “Blaine means so much to me dad, none of this is simple,” he argued.

“I know this is big for you, but if it's this much of a struggle... you might want to try something else.”

“I know, but I wouldn't know where to begin. I don't know how to express my feelings, all my love and… emotions about what I feel for Blaine. I keep thinking about the many things I've done and how much I've fucked it all up,” Kurt whined.

“Sitting here doing nothing sure won't help you.”

“Got any better ideas?” Kurt asked hopefully.

Luckily for Kurt, Burt had one and it was rather good. “The answer to your problem is right under your nose...” he began.

Kurt made a face at his dad, having no idea what he was getting at this time. “Can you please enlighten me without the need for metaphors?” Kurt requested, letting a bit of his snarky side out, but his tone was still more playful.

“Take a page from your own history book and try singing what you feel. You always used to tell me that it was easier to express your feelings with music than words. I can't begin to count the times you rambled on about how you wished you had someone to sing a love song to. So now's your chance,” Burt explained.

A switch flipped on inside Kurt's brain, starting the wheels in motion and Kurt let out a delighted cheer. “Oh my god, Dad, that is brilliant! Shit! Why didn't I think of that?” Kurt exclaimed.

“I'm guessing you were too caught in emotion?” Burt offered with a smirk.

Kurt laughed, “I can so take it from here, thanks! You've done it again. Proof that the 'World's Best Dad' mug I gave you four years ago is still accurate as ever.”

“Gonna go for it then?”

“Oh yes, no more running. As soon as I find a song I'm going to tell Blaine how I feel. I don't even care if I have to serenade him over the phone!” Kurt gushed.

Now this was the Kurt Burt was glad to see return. A passionate young man who would back down to no one. “I'll leave you to your song search then, I know how intense you get when you're a man on a mission. I came to tell you Carole and I are heading off to a charity event. I might have retired from the senate but they still like to keep me around. But we're staying in Lima, so if you end up going anywhere make sure to let us know,” Burt said.

Kurt nodded. “Of course,” he assured and went back to his work. Kurt brought out his iPhone to look through his music library. He had his work cut out for him, finding the perfect love song to confess to Blaine was no easy feat. Kurt just hoped that like his last two forays into performing, he would come out victorious and hopefully win the biggest prize of all: Blaine Anderson's heart.  
________________________________________________________________________

Sure enough when it was nearing eight in the morning there was no sign of Sebastian and Blaine was becoming more impatient with every passing second.

“I should have known better than to trust Sebastian Smythe over my own instincts!” Blaine shouted out-loud. But since he had, there was no one there to listen to Blaine's outrage.

“I can't take it anymore!” Blaine eventually shouted. He'd give one final attempt to locate Sebastian before he'd head off on his own. The man in question surprisingly answered on the third ring but that didn't lull Blaine into any false security. “Sebastian! Where the fuck are you?”

“Out having a grand old time!”

“Aren't you forgetting something?”

“Was that today? Must have slipped my mind...”

There was something about the slur of Sebastian's voice that made him very suspicious. “Are you drunk?” Blaine asked in disbelief.

“Hell's yeah I am! You should be here Blaine, it's all going on,” Sebastian laughed.

Depending on Sebastian's credibility when he wasn't calling the shots himself was a very bad idea indeed. It was a good thing he'd gotten Kurt's address when he had, Blaine had that much sense at least. It was probably better this way, despite how nervous Blaine felt and the setback didn't effect Blaine's plan either. If anything the solitary ride could Blaine do some good. The decision made, Blaine climbed into his parent's car, ready to take off. 

“Did you even plan on showing?” Blaine asked, dreading the answer already.

“I probably did... just as turns out this town of yours was desperate for some action. So I felt compelled to oblige them and the enthusiasm I got, shit! Talk about grateful!”

“Where are you?”

“Don't know and don't care!” Sebastian yelled and Blaine could hear cheering in the background.

“Oh my god, are you having some sort of orgy?” Blaine asked in horror.

“One way to find out, join us, Blaine,” Sebastian urged.

“Sorry but I'm kind of busy and I have far more important things to do. But don't mind me; just keep on fucking away as I'm sure you have been. But being drunk at 8 am is a bit much, even for your standards,” Blaine pointed out.

“Not when I haven't gone to bed yet!” Sebastian replied. “Boys, boys, don't fight there's-”

But Blaine didn't feel like hearing the rest of the disturbing phone call so he ended it before Sebastian could say another word. Left to his own devices, Blaine went as far as to turn his phone off so Sebastian couldn't call him back. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing alone, or one person actually: Kurt Hummel. Without any narcissistic annoyance to get in his way, Blaine started off on his journey. Which he hoped would lead him straight to his own happy ending (one that included Kurt).  
________________________________________________________________________

While it had taken Kurt most of the night and where he'd gotten little sleep in result, Kurt had his perfect song. In fact it was kind of eerie how well it fit when it came to context but Kurt chose to take it as a sign. No more detours, or back peddling down denial alley, Kurt was on the path straight to lover’s lane. His parents were gone, leaving Kurt in the house and currently he was in agony.

Not from emotional turmoil for once but because of the stifling heat of the Ohio summer. Oh how Kurt missed San Francisco and its blessed fog, what he wouldn't give to be there right now. But he was stuck in Lima dressed in only a thin tank top and shorts but it did little good. Neither did the fans blaring around his room, only blowing hot air around. Already Kurt felt irritable from the heat and that in turn made it hard for him to keep his confidence up.

How could he get into a romantic enough mood to call Blaine when he felt like he was melting from the inside out? “This is unbearable!” Kurt moaned out-loud. _'No, no fucking way,'_ a voice whispered within Kurt. _'Kurt Hummel will not bow down to the elements.'_ It was long past time for him to man up. Kurt slapped his cheeks. He could do this. He had to do this. Calling Blaine would be his first outreach, to see if he still had a chance.

Armed with newfound courage, Kurt took a deep breath as he brought up Blaine's name in his contact list and pressed the call button. The uncomfortably hot temperature in the room already was making Kurt more impatient than normal. “Come on Blaine, pick up... pick up the god damn phone!” Kurt grumbled under his breath.

But the phone continued to ring and for one second, Kurt thought his prayers had been answered when he heard Blaine's gentle voice. Only the realize the call had gone to his voicemail and doubt horned its way back in. “Of course!” Kurt cried out.

He fell onto his bed, feeling both sweaty and sick to his stomach. Kurt tried to think of the many reasons why Blaine hadn't answered; he could still be asleep, or out with his family. But no matter how hard Kurt tried his mind kept jumping back to the negative possibilities. That Blaine wanted nothing to do with Kurt and had intentionally ignored the call. Had Kurt already missed his chance long ago? Perhaps they had gone past the point of no return. There was no one to blame but himself, only for once he very much wished he had a convenient scapegoat to shout at. Kurt shot up from the bed and threw his hands at the air. Staring upwards at the ceiling, even when he still didn't believe in god or any other deities for that matter.

“Couldn't you let me have this one? Haven't I suffered enough?” Kurt demanded. Of course no answers came but that didn't stop him from letting his frustrations out. “Don't I deserved a shot at happiness?” he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Nothing, only silence. Kurt threw himself back on the bed and sobbed into his pillow.

_'Because Blaine's like waking up to blue skies on a sunny morning.'_

Kurt pulled up, caught off guard when the memory entered his mind, wondering what had triggered it. Until he heard the familiar sounds of 'Mr. Blue Sky' filling his bedroom. He hadn't bothered to change the ring-tones on his phone yet, so that could only mean one thing. Pulling a dramatic nose dive, Kurt went for his phone. Falling to the floor with little grace but Kurt didn't care, he'd already hit the answer button by this point. “Blaine!” Kurt shouted with desperation.

“I sure missed hearing your voice, Kurt,” Blaine's soft voice said on the other end.

Darn it, here came the waterworks. “I thought you wouldn't call back... that you'd ignored the call...” Kurt struggled.

“Oh no, Kurt, no, I stupidly shut my phone off. I would never ignore you!” Blaine insisted.

Kurt felt like he was somehow laughing and crying at the same time, when really he was smiling so much his jaw had started to hurt. “I swear I planned to do more than sob into the phone when I tried to call you.”

“I'm no better off! I'm so happy I could cry, or that's already happened.”

“I just can't believe that you...” Kurt said, choking up. “I don't even know what to believe,” he said instead.

“Believe in yourself Kurt, in us and more importantly... what we have,” Blaine coaxed.

“I don't know what I'm doing Blaine, but I can't say goodbye to you...” Kurt began but he couldn't begin to express his feeling properly.

Overwhelmed with joy and the possibility that all was not lost, Blaine kept talking. “I tried to give up on you Kurt. I wanted to let you go... when I know I never had you in the first place-”

“You did have me Blaine, I was just too stubborn to realize... and you still do, even now,” Kurt corrected.

“Does that mean you feel the same way... about me?” Blaine dared to ask.

“I do Blaine, I really do... I messed up, big time.”

“Is it too late to say the things I should of told you a long time ago?”

Kurt let out a soft laugh; he could barely believe this was happening and how it wasn't just a surreal dream. “It will never be too late. I want to hear those words, I have to...” Kurt began, but his life could never be so simple. As much as he wanted to keep up the romantic mood he owed Blaine the truth, all of it. “But Blaine... there's things you don't know...”

“It can wait Kurt, there's nothing you could tell me that would send me away,” Blaine assured.

“Blaine...” Kurt hesitated.

“Are you still back home?” Blaine asked, cutting Kurt off.

“Um, yes I am. Why do you ask?” Kurt questioned curiously.

“Just trying to paint a mental picture,” Blaine replied cheekily.

“Well believe me I’m no pretty picture right now, sitting in my oven of a bedroom!”

Kurt heard a quiet clicking noise, frowning at what it could be. As he stood up from his spot on the floor Kurt watched a small pebble fly through the open window to land beside him on the floor. Then, before Kurt could really react a slightly larger rock followed and landed with a louder thud. Attached to the rock was a note and Kurt quickly took the paper to read the message within.

_Go to the window dummy!! B. A_

Kurt laughed, dropping the note as he scrambled towards his window. “You have got to be kidding me,” he exclaimed with giddy delight.

“Paging Kurt Hummel!” A loud but familiar voice called from outside.

From his window viewpoint, Kurt gazed downwards to discover Blaine standing below, right there on his front lawn. Beaming away with a guitar strung over his shoulder and Blaine's excitement was barely contained.

“Hi!” Blaine merrily announced.

“Are you really here or are you just a mirage from heat exhaustion?” Kurt questioned.

“Oh I'm real and I'm here, trust me!”

“Then what are the fuck are you doing?” Kurt asked in amazement.

Blaine laughed as he put his hand over his eyes, making it easier to see Kurt's shocked face. “I thought it was obvious!” He answered with amusement.

It was like Kurt had been transported back in time, to when he was sixteen again and dreaming when his love would come. It hardly mattered if Blaine wasn't Prince Charming upon a white horse, he didn't need a fairy-tale ending. It had taken twenty-one years but Kurt had experienced a love so deep it was hard to take in. Never in a million years would Kurt think he could find someone so suited for him, someone who could look past his countless flaws and love him back. Kurt's emotional walls dropped, willingly this time as he gazed down upon the eyes of his affection.

Blaine started to strum on his guitar, humming away as he did. The melody made its way to Kurt's open heart and slowly began to heal old wounds. Kurt leaned forward on the windowsill, resting his chin upon his forearm as he dreamily looked down at romantic display below. “Blaine...” Kurt cooed.

But Blaine was having none of that. He'd worked too hard for Kurt to get to say the first romantic words. “Oh no, don't you go and steal my thunder, Kurt. Shut up and let me serenade you! We can talk after I finished pouring my heart out... in song,” he insisted.

Kurt was bursting at the seams with the feeling of love, ones he wanted very much to finally confess to Blaine. Yet he made no protest and gave into Blaine's whims, content to watch his own personal concert.

_Hold on, Kurt Hummel_  
Show me what he's done to you  
Stand up, Kurt Hummel  
A broken heart can't be that bad  
When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on, baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to show you 

_I'm the one who wants to be with you_  
Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you 

_Build up your confidence_  
So you can be on top for once  
Wake up. Who cares about little boys  
That talk too much?  
I've seen it all go down  
The game of love was all rained out  
Let me be the one to hold you 

_I'm the one who wants to be with you_  
Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you 

_Why be alone when we can be together, baby?_  
You can make my life worth while  
I can make you start to smile  
When it's through, it's through  
And fate will twist the both of you  
Let me be the one to show you 

_I'm the one who wants to be with you_  
Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you  
I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Let me be the one to show you 

Trust Blaine to find the most perfect song imaginable that even outdid Kurt's choice; which was 'To Be With You' by Mr. Big. It was uncanny how well the lyrics fit Kurt's story, no, their story. It was crazy but in a good sort of way. During the song Kurt listened to Blaine sing his heart out, the lyrics touching his very soul. In that instance, Kurt let this new wonderful memory replace the bitter ones that had been haunting him in the back of his mind. Travis was pushed aside, not fully removed but Blaine took so much precedence he was nearly forgotten. It didn't matter if he would never go away for good. Ironically Travis reminded Kurt that everything happened for a reason; every trial, struggle and heartbreak had lead Kurt to this exact point in time.

Kurt smiled down at Blaine, noticing his apparent hearts eyes that matched Kurt's own love struck state. When the song ended Kurt found himself at a loss for words. “Wow... Blaine... I don't know what to say...” Kurt admitted.

“Then get your perfect ass down here and show me instead!” Blaine urged.

Kurt laughed, “Blaine, it's like a hundred degrees out there! You're crazy!” He declared.

“Hey, you do crazy things... when you're in love!”

Kurt's heart skipped at beat from the joyous confession, only this time Kurt didn't try to write off the declaration off. Blaine loved him. Kurt's mind was spinning; his heart felt so full of love he felt like it was about to burst. Kurt felt lightheaded and giddy both at the same time and the cause wasn't because of the heat. It was all due to Blaine. 

“Well it's still hot and you're still crazy,” Kurt declared.

“So what? Are you gonna make me come up there? Is this some sort of test?” Blaine shouted as he started to jump up and down with excitement.

“Ooh, I think I like that idea...” Kurt flirted back in response.

With Kurt so close but still out of reach Blaine could barely contain himself. Even now he knew there were characteristics of Kurt's that were annoying at times, but it was like that for everyone. Blaine craved to hold in him his arms and Kurt seemed to get the message. Kurt disappeared from the window, but at first there were no signs of him appearing at the front door.

Right when Blaine was about to give in and go searching for him inside the house, the door flung open. In a blur of motion Kurt raced to Blaine and tacked him like a football player, sending the pair tumbling to the ground. Blaine let out a loud 'oof' on impact, finding himself underneath Kurt.

“What was that all about?” Blaine asked, laughing away.

It was a bold move and one Kurt had done without thinking, swept up in the moment but he hardly felt the need to apologize. Instead he pulled them both up into a sitting position and dusted the grass out of Blaine's hair. “I guess it must be love, if I'm crazy enough to come out in this heat,” he cooed.

“Now I feel like belting out 'Crazy in Love' and go all Beyoncé on you!” Blaine cheered.

Blaine never got the chance to sing, not that he minded. Kurt launched himself at Blaine, kissing him full on the mouth. It didn't matter that this wasn't the first time they had kissed, it was the one that counted. Blaine clasped the side of Kurt's face with his hand, fully giving into the sensation. Invisible fireworks erupted, imaginary trumpets started to blare and the non-existent crowd went wild. With eyes closed Kurt managed to bring his arm to wrap around Blaine's shoulder, holding him close as their lips remained pressed together. It was as if Kurt was transferring a part of himself to Blaine with the kiss, not just offering his heart but giving Blaine a glance into his very soul.

There were no barriers between them, no hidden feelings. Gone was any hint of denial. Blaine felt like he was floating on air, that Kurt's firm grip on his body was the only reason he was still on the ground. When the wonderful kiss ended, Kurt and Blaine couldn't stop smiling at one another. They were drunk on love and feeling quite giddy.

Blaine was the one to initiate their second kiss and Kurt eagerly reciprocated, bringing passion into the fold. Romantic words of love could wait until they'd had their fill of each other’s lips, more, they needed more. Frantic and thrilling, what had started out as more tender and chaste quickly rose to more aggressive levels.

For some reason during their enjoyed kiss Kurt kept his eyes tightly shut, as if he wanted his other sense heightened somehow. But it was done for a different reason, one Kurt was now ready to experience. His eyes fluttered open to see it, the reaction he had waited years to see on the reciprocated of his affection. Love; pure and adored, mixed with bashful delight and Blaine's intoxicating smile and Kurt was overwhelmed with emotion. Totally unhinged, Kurt slumped down and only Blaine's quick reflexes stopped him from dropping to the ground.

Blaine knew exactly how to handle the delicate situation and held tightly to Kurt's shuddering body, giving Kurt the safety he needed. “Shh Kurt, it's okay... It's me... he isn't here... I'm not Travis...” he whispered softly.

Kurt didn't want to cry, not when there was so much to be grateful for. But even now the demons of his past threatened to overtake him. “I'm sorry... I don't know what's come over me...” he began to apologize.

Blaine placed his fingers gently over Kurt's lips, kissing him softly and then bringing Kurt's right hand up to kiss as well. Blaine then placed Kurt's hand over his heart, smiling warmly at the love of his life. “Feel that Kurt? That's my heart going crazy because I'm here with you. Let me help you chase your demons away. Don't let him win...” Blaine pleaded.

Kurt might never have any real closure when it came to Travis, so it was likely he would ever be fully forgotten. But as Kurt looked at Blaine, someone who loved him for real, emotional baggage and all, Kurt was finally able to let go. To figuratively start a new chapter of his life, where the love he saw in Blaine burned out Travis's cruel sneer and took its rightful place in the centre of Kurt's heart.

If all Blaine could do was replace Kurt's dark memories with bright ones, then he'd do that and all he could to help Kurt heal. From this point on and hopefully for the rest of their lives, Blaine hoped he'd get to prove just how much Kurt deserved to be loved. Armed with this new task, Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt with adoration, holding onto him with all of his might. Letting Kurt cry out his pain, stroking his back and making soothing sounds, giving Kurt the chance to release everything he had held in for far too long. 

“Kurt, hey... it's okay, let it all out. I'm here, I'm real... this is really happening,” Blaine whispered in his ear.

It took a while but slowly Kurt's tears of remorse changed to ones of joy, all thanks to Blaine's warm presence. At first he hardly knew what to say, or do because this was all new ground for Kurt to cover. “I'd say I'm sorry for nearly trampling you... but we both know I'm really not,” he said cutely.

Blaine laughed, happy that Kurt could as well at this point. “I wasn't going to say anything along those lines, Kurt,” Blaine assured.

Kurt smiled back at Blaine lovingly. “What did you want to say?” Kurt prompted.

Blaine pulled them both into a standing position, still totally oblivious to the outside world and the heat of the summer. Blaine brought their heads together, not so they could kiss, but so they could stare deeply into each others eyes. “I love you,” Blaine breathed softly.

“I love you more,” Kurt replied.

“That's not possible,” Blaine teased.

“I beg to differ.”

“Can't we just call it a draw?”

Kurt smiled, letting out a cute little chuckle. “Alright, but only if I get to let my heart out first,” he requested.

“Go right ahead,” Blaine said.

Kurt took a long breath, letting it out slowly. “For the longest time I use to think love was dead. That wanting it would only lead to pain... and make me weak in consequence,” Kurt began as he ran his thumb across Blaine's bottom lip. 

“I was ready to live my life out in solitude because I thought being alone was easier... and safer. I thought that coming to depend on anyone but myself was the worst thing I could do. But it wasn't, trying to convince myself I could live without you was. Right when I least expected it, there you were, someone who instantly pulled at me and challenged my newly forced moral code. I kept resisting the connection between us by going so deep into denial I thought I was immune to emotional attachment. Saying that I wasn't what you really wanted or needed and that I couldn't offer you anything in return. My heart was too broken, my ability to trust shattered and my walls too tightly around me to let emotion in again...” Kurt explained. “Still with me?” He teased.

Blaine laughed, trust Kurt to be able to use his wit to break tension. “Oh yeah, don't stop,” he urged.

“You slipped through my walls Blaine, like they weren't there at all and right from the start you reached out to the romantic in me. You pulled him out from the depths of despair and freed him from the prison I had trapped him in. Through your kindness he passed through the layers of emotion to break through to the surface. Which slowly made me realize, though it took a while since I'm stubborn as fuck, I was wrong to have cast him aside. I can't run from feelings anymore, not when embracing that part of me could have lead me straight to you,” Kurt finished.

“That was beautiful,” Blaine gushed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “You really must love me because it sure sounded cheesy to me,” he said.

“Cheesy but straight from the heart.”

“Except the part where it sounds like I have multiple personality disorder or something. Which I swear I don't,” Kurt said playfully.

“I still get what you mean, how everyone has different parts of themselves which don't fit perfectly together,” Blaine replied.

“Well I'm ready to embrace the romantic in me, because then I'll have what I've always wanted...” Kurt said, making a face when the sentence didn't make much sense. “Wait no, shit, that's not right! I won't have everything; I can't put that much pressure on you, Blaine. You are not responsible for my happiness alone. It's just... before I met you and actually not until recently, I didn't know what I really wanted anymore...” Kurt muttered, struggling.

Blaine clasped the sides of Kurt's jaw, kissing him softly to help Kurt remain calm. “So what's changed then?” he offered.

“You were ready to offer me your heart right from the start Blaine, I see that now. It's a little late on my end... but I'm not scared to take it, not anymore,” Kurt confessed.

There was no helping it, Blaine couldn't take it anymore and he certainly couldn't hold his joy back for another second. Not when Kurt had never been so open with him, speaking right from the heart. “Oh fuck yeah!” Blaine boomed, his voice erupting through the neighbourhood.

“Blaine!” Kurt protested, but he started to laugh away at Blaine's excitement.

A car drove by, giving the would-be couple a judgment stare but Blaine just gave the onlooker a cheeky grin in response, waving at him as he drove by. Shouting had helped unleash some of his pent up energy but he still had surplus to spare. Blaine rushed forward, lifting Kurt clear off the ground and spinning him. Kurt's laughter was music to his ears and Blaine kissed him with so much passion the pair almost lost their balance.

“Fuck, I'm so happy!” Kurt exclaimed.

“Take it Kurt, take my heart! It's yours and it always has been. Since the moment when we first met,” Blaine urged.

“I will, just you watch!” Kurt assured. “I'll gladly give you my heart in return. Only do you even want it? It's not whole, not yet but I know it will start to heal once its in your loving care,” Kurt said, nearly stumbling over his words again.

“Shows what you know Kurt, I've already taken it. It was a risky heart transfer and the operation was touch and go for a while. But it's over now and I'd like to think it was a total success,” Blaine declared, puffing his chest up with pride.

Kurt let out a throaty laugh as he rushed forward and hugged Blaine, resting his head on his shoulder. “Oh, you're too cute!” he muttered.

“I'm glad you finally noticed,” Blaine told him playfully, already enjoying their banter.

No matter how happy a moment it was for Kurt, doubt was never far away. “But Blaine... how can you forgive me so easily? You need to realize I'm still a fucked up mess, I’m flawed and not only kept things from you... but... lied to you,” Kurt began.

Right before Kurt could begin to ramble, Blaine gave him a firm but loving look. “Do you love me?” He interrupted.

“Yes,” Kurt said without any hesitation.

“Do you want to be with me?”

“Yes.”

“Then that's all that really matters to me Kurt. How can I make you believe me?” Blaine asked.

Kurt hated to break the romantic mood but he couldn't put it off for any longer. “There are things you don't know Blaine...” he admitted.

“Oh I already know everything and it changes nothing,” Blaine scoffed.

At first Kurt frowned in confusion, not understanding what Blaine meant. Until he noted the mischievous look on Blaine's face and he sighed. “Sebastian?”

Blaine nodded with a chuckle, it always went back to the same person and Blaine had a feeling that would never change. “The very same.”

At the mention of Sebastian Kurt rolled his eyes. He'd never be able to pay his bastard of a friend back at this rate. He stepped back to give him and Blaine a bit of space but took hold of his hand to show he didn't want Blaine to go too far. “What did he tell you?”

“Pretty much everything; what happened to you five years ago with Travis,” Blaine explained.

“I'm amazed he remembered it all...” Kurt admitted, worrying that he'd warped the story somehow (either on purpose or by accident).

“Sebastian recorded your story on his phone, so I heard every word right from you. I'm sorry I listened to it... but I couldn't stop myself,” Blaine apologized.

Kurt shook his head, “You don't need to apologize. I should have told you... you deserved to hear it more than Sebastian.”

“That's what he said,” Blaine admitted with a small chuckle.

“When was this exactly?” Kurt questioned, wanting to understand how Sebastian came into the picture.

“He showed up at my doorstep yesterday, which was quite the surprise. He told me how you two were never a couple and played the recording,” Blaine explained.

There had to more to it than that, Kurt hardly knew how Blaine could act like finding out what Kurt had done was no big deal. “I lied to you Blaine, I let you think I was with Sebastian. How can you forgive me so easily?” He whispered.

“Because I was so fucking relieved, I wanted to be with you that much,” Blaine answered.

“But-”

Blaine knew he couldn't leave it at that, or Kurt would never let it go himself. “Kurt, hearing your story doesn't make what you did alright. But none of it, even lying to me, was done to hurt me and there's nothing you can say to change my mind. I'm hardly innocent either, I wasn't honest with you. I kept my feelings hidden and let my mind go crazy with theories. If I had been more honest with you then I bet you wouldn't have had to lie to me like that,”

“But I still did and I know I hurt you,” Kurt countered.

“Yes you did, but like I just said... it was never intentionally done. I know you still don't believe me but please try Kurt, do it for me... for us. Believe me when I say I can look past the choices we've both made since we met. Because it still brought us to here; where we're no longer afraid to admit how much we mean to each other.”

“How are you even real?” Kurt asked in amazement.

“I'm far from perfect Kurt, I simply love you too much to let any of our mistakes keep us apart. I want to be with you, because I love you,” Blaine said. “So I knew I had to tell you how I felt, before anyone else could...”

“Sebastian doesn't love me, we're just friends,” Kurt assured.

“And I'll keep telling that myself until I believe it. This isn't about trust either, just so you know. It's just... from my perspective, I don't know how anyone could not fall for you,” Blaine replied.

“I would ask if we could forget everything but I don't want to. Not when amongst all of the drama and angst there were still happy moments, full of you,” Kurt said.

“I think what we really need to do is learn to forgive ourselves,” Blaine suggested.

“That sounds like good advice to me,” Kurt agreed.

They kissed again, slow and tender, making yet another memory to treasure.

“I love you so much, Kurt,” Blaine breathed.

Kurt believed him, finally. “And I look forward to proving just how much I love you, Blaine. Starting from this moment and I hope... for a long time to come,” Kurt gushed.

Blaine laughed, gathering Kurt up in his arms and kissed him. “Am I ever glad that Sebastian wanted to fuck me. Or else we might have never met!” Blaine exclaimed.

“Don't remind me...” Kurt groaned.

Blaine's playfully kissed Kurt's neck. “I'd be happy to distract you...” he murmured.

Sebastian wasn't the only one who could get Kurt's motor running without much effort, but the difference was how their emotional connection only amplified their young libidos. It was very easy for Kurt to respond to Blaine's touch and to go so far to push his hips against Blaine's. The friction from their rubbing groins caused Blaine to let out a quiet moan. What ended up breaking the intense sexual tension between the pair wasn't a certain someone showing up at the worst possible moment. It was a bead of sweat trailing down Kurt's forehead and dripping onto Blaine's nose. Causing them both to laugh and remember how they were outside and still very much out in the open.

“You know, I'm all for embracing new things but having sex in your front yard is a bit much,” Blaine announced.

Kurt doubted things would have escalated that far but he couldn't say that for sure. “Let's head inside for whatever happens next?” Kurt suggested.

Walking hand in hand with fingers laced, Blaine and Kurt nearly skipped over to the still open front door to Kurt's house. Blaine urged Kurt inside and as soon as the door was closed behind them the young men came together once more. Kissing Kurt Hummel the boyfriend was very different than making out with Kurt Hummel the friend. Not that they had said that's what they wanted to become but voicing that desire would only be a matter of time. 

“Fuck, I want you so bad,” Blaine admitted through his moaning.

“Couch now!” Kurt growled.

“I love it when you get all bossy,” Blaine muttered as they both tumbled onto the couch.

Caught up in moment, both boys crashed onto the couch and barely evaded bouncing onto the floor if not for their tight grip on one another. Blaine came to rest on top of Kurt, hovering over him for a second before landing a demanding kiss on his mouth, their legs getting tangled up in the process. Starting their very first make out session where the duo found no need to hold themselves back, giving into the experience as they rutted their bodies together in a fit of passion.

“Can we... talk later?” Kurt muttered through their kisses.

“Less talk more smooching,” Blaine snarled.

Kurt was happy to oblige, but he realized things would soon reached orgasmic levels all the same if they didn't stop and cool down, but it was easier said than done. “As much as I'm enjoying myself... I don't just want this to be about sex for us,” Kurt admitted through panting breaths.

Blaine didn't show any signs of letting up, when normally he'd be the first one to admit they were in over their heads. Blaine didn't want his first introduction to Kurt's parents to be for them to walk in on him and Kurt resorting to frottage on the couch. But like when they had kissed before, once they started it was never easy to stop, no matter what situation they found themselves in.

“It won't be, this about me wanting to make love to you, Kurt,” Blaine whispered in his ear. Hoping that would do the trick and make Kurt want to move things to the bedroom. Where they could barricade the door if need be.

“You have a very enticing proposition,” Kurt whispered as he kissed Blaine over and over again.

But Blaine and Kurt never got the chance to move things to a more private setting, because they didn't hear the door swing open until it was too late and they were caught read handed, or rather, red lipped from kissing.

“I really hope that's Blaine, Kurt,” Burt suddenly announced from behind.

Yet again the pair of would be lovers never got the chance to respond, Sebastian, with his usual uncanny timing stepped into the room behind Burt and answered the question for them.

“That's the culprit alright. Hi guys, didn't waste any time I see,” Sebastian remarked.

Kurt didn't bother to give either his dad or Sebastian any satisfaction in coming across his and Blaine's comprising situation. For one thing he didn't have any regrets and this time even his father couldn't make him be overcome with embarrassment, which made it easier to recover. Instead Kurt unwound himself from Blaine's embrace, sat up and fixed his tousled hair. He looked to Blaine and saw he was having a hard time keeping his composure like Kurt had managed. Instead Blaine had a big sheepish grin on his face and he couldn't even bring himself to look at Burt. Kurt chuckled and nudged him playfully with his elbow, but it brought no reaction. 

“How you two have such perfect timing I'll never know... maybe I'm cursed,” Kurt commented.

“I'd tone it down a bit and take Blaine out on a real date before you guys go there,” Burt warned.

Sebastian began to snicker. “Oh, if you only knew,” he announced with amusement.

Kurt glared at Sebastian, giving him his most menacing look to warn him to keep quiet or he'd face Kurt's vengeance if he dared to try.

Blaine finally got brave enough to look Burt in the eye and he felt himself begin to sweat and the temperature outside wasn't the reason. “Your dad has a point, Kurt,” Blaine admitted.

Kurt sighed and stood up, “It's a good idea Dad, thanks. But can we just... let this drop for now? I promise we'll come back and have a proper introduction after the date,” Kurt requested.

“Don't promise that... knowing you two, you guys will just want to fuck and forget it,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Quiet you,” Kurt hissed.

“Get going then, before I come to my senses,” Burt replied, but his tone was relaxed (much to Blaine's relief).

Kurt smiled at his dad and patted his shoulder lightly in thanks, then he took hold of both Blaine's and Sebastian's arms and half dragged them out of the living room and back outside. He wished he could have changed but he wasn't about to take them both to his bedroom, no matter that he had no plans to do anything sexual there.

“So is it a done deal then? Am I free of you?” Sebastian asked Kurt.

Kurt just smiled at him innocently and all of a sudden slapped Sebastian clear across the jaw; in the same spot Blaine had punched him the day before. Blaine gaped at the act of violence and Sebastian was equally shocked but didn't react. Kurt then kissed Sebastian's cheek lightly. 

“Sorry, I had to do that,” Kurt said smartly.

“What, is there a bulls-eye on my jawline?” Sebastian muttered.

“Punch me back if feel like it,” Kurt offered.

Just when Kurt thought Sebastian would only give his usual indifferent shrug and say Kurt wasn't worth his time, he landed a surprise blow. Square in Kurt's stomach, sending him staggered back more from shock than physical force. Kurt barely managed to grab onto Blaine's shoulders to stop him from going for Sebastian. 

“Blaine, wait, stop! I told him to do it!” Kurt half shouted, making himself remain calm (before the noise could alert his dad).

“Doesn't mean he should have!” Blaine grumbled but he finally relaxed, but Kurt didn't let go just to be safe.

“I didn't hit him that hard, Blaine,” Sebastian snapped.

“It's true,” Kurt agreed. “So is that enough or do we need to resort to more violence?” Kurt asked.

“No, we're good, I'm more into verbal fighting anyway. I'll leave you to go on your date or whatever,” Sebastian shrugged. “Wait, can you go get my stuff? I'm not going back in there so your dad can lay his share of punches.”

“Okay hold on,” Kurt groaned and he ran back inside and out of sight, leaving Blaine and Sebastian alone.

“I take it your plan worked?” Sebastian Blaine asked casually.

“Yes, no thanks to you, which is how I like it,” Blaine said.

“Then I hope you realize Kurt was never mine and I was never his.”

“I do now.”

“Good, ‘cause my work is over.”

“You were never hired in the first place,” Kurt pointed out as he came back outside and placed Sebastian's bags on the ground. “There, your belongings sir, have been returned to you. You can take the car rental back and head home now, don't continue to slum for our sakes,” Kurt said.

“Can't leave yet, I have a hot date tonight,” Sebastian explained.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Whatever, just stay away from us,” Kurt grumbled.

“For good or just while we're all in Ohio?” Sebastian questioned.

“This isn't goodbye Sebastian, not by a long shot,” Kurt assured him.

“Too bad,” Sebastian replied smugly.

At first Sebastian acted like he intended to leave without saying another cocky remark but his friends knew better than to expect that much from him. Ignoring his luggage, Sebastian strolled over to Kurt and slipped something into his hand. “My final gift, use it well and remember to invite me to the wedding,” he taunted.

Kurt held up the item for him and Blaine to inspect, which was a card key to a local hotel. “Bite me!” Kurt threw back.

True to their nature Sebastian's response was to hold up his arm and give Kurt the finger, finally grabbing his things and driving off.

Once he was gone for sure Kurt pocketed the card, unsure what he'd do about Sebastian's 'gift' but such decisions could wait. He had far more important things to tend to, mainly Blaine. And Kurt was fine to let that part of his life change. 

“Now... about that date...” Kurt said with a playful smile. 

________________________________________________________________________

For all their leaping into the unknown, when Blaine and Kurt were faced with going on their first official date, neither knew what to do with themselves. Their attempts to keep things light and romantic only brought them back to what they really wanted to do (and what positions they wanted to do them in). But since they were in The Lima Bean, a coffee shop Kurt had visited when he still lived in Ohio, there was no such luck.

It got so bad that Kurt started to wish the biscotti Blaine was dipping into his coffee and putting in his mouth afterwards was his cock. “Blaine, when drinking coffee becomes this much of a turn on, I think it's a sign,” Kurt admitted.

Blaine knew the feeling, the way Kurt had been licking whip cream off his fingertips a second ago was downright sensual. “I feel like I should be nervous but I'm just sexually frustrated,” Blaine admitted.

Kurt's reaction to Blaine's confession was one of relief. “Oh thank god, so am I! I already know how fucked up I am emotionally. But I've never done this part before. Going out on an actual date. But when the moment’s finally come... all I can think about is the many naughty things I want to do to you...”

“We've been doing everything backwards haven't we?” Blaine asked with a light sigh.

“It sure seems like it to me but then, I've always found you attractive. Only now that I'm finally able to admit I love you as well, it's brought on an interesting combination. Good thing that I still don't give a fuck,” Kurt said.

“How about you give them to me then? As we do have a hotel room waiting for us...”

It was a corny joke but Kurt still laughed, proving how much adored his date. “I'm tempted to... only, I should warn you, the romantic in me normally isn't the put out on the first date kind of guy,” Kurt teased.

“Good thing he's only a part of you then, one I already love but... I'm just as crazy about the snarky side of you too. I bet he's an animal in the sac,” Blaine dished back.

“You were there for the threesome Blaine, you know he... or rather, that I am.”

“Then I can hardly wait till I get you alone.”

“How about we go to the hotel where we won't have to worry about remaining tame?” Kurt said.

“Why aren't we driving there already?” Blaine said with urgency.

That was a good question and for once, the answer was easy to determine. All it took was for Kurt to look at Blaine and to know they were both thinking the same thing. Without any further ado, the boys scrambled up from the table and nearly raced one another to the car. As soon as their seatbelts were both strapped on the urgent lovers were equally raring to go. Until Kurt remembered there was one thing they couldn't do without.

“What's wrong?” Blaine asked reluctantly, noticing Kurt's apparent hesitation.

“Nothing's wrong, we just need to take a detour first,” Kurt explained.

“Okay... where to?” Blaine asked.

Just the fact that Blaine didn't protest or even question why Kurt suddenly needed to prolong celebrating their union made Kurt feel truly lucky. “I don't know about you but unlike Sebastian, I don't keep an emergency supply of condoms and lube on hand. I'm also not about to ask the hotel if they supply such things either,” Kurt said playfully.

Blaine smirked, “Oh right, good thing you remembered... now that I think about it... we don't have anything like a change of clothes either...” he muttered. “Should we stop by your place?”

“No! I'll come out of the hotel tomorrow dressed in the same outfit with pride, Blaine,” Kurt scoffed.

“God I love you,” Blaine cooed.

As soon as the needed supplies were purchased (along with toothbrush and toothpaste because of course Blaine would think of that) the pair was off once more. Back on track and anxious to let their physical urges take over, Blaine and Kurt soon arrived at their destination. It had to be the fanciest hotel Lima had to offer and it was surprisingly swanky.

Kurt offered to check in on his own, assuring Blaine that it had nothing to do with wanting to hide their intentions. After Blaine told Kurt he was adorable and to make it quick, Kurt headed up the front desk. Only he ended up taking longer that Blaine would have expected, but again, there was no cause for alarm.

“What kept you?” Blaine asked when Kurt returned.

Kurt's body language was calm as he took hold of Blaine's arm, leading them towards the elevators. “Hmm? Oh I just had some changes to make because I still don't trust Sebastian. For all we know he could be waiting up in the room, ready to talk us into another threeway. So I had the hotel switch our room, refund his payment and I paid for the room myself. Thus giving us one less thing to owe him for,” Kurt explained.

Again, Blaine was glad Kurt always seemed to be ahead of the game (at least when it came to Sebastian). “I hope you'll let me pay for half of the cost... because I want this to be an even partnership for us,” he insisted.

“I thought you could pay me back in other ways... but sure. As long as you can wait until tomorrow for me to give you my bank account info,” Kurt sassed.

“My boyfriend, the giver,” Blaine gushed, only for his smile to fall because he was jumping the gun a bit with the statement.

But Kurt wasn't about to let Blaine doubt their relationship, “Don't regret saying it Blaine, even if we haven't voiced it yet. As far as I'm concerned, it's already a done deal.”

Blaine let out a little sigh of relief, grateful that for once there was no risk of dramatics overtaking them. “Good, let's save that talk till we're good and spent? 'Cause all I want to do right now is make you feel good... in the best possible way I can,” Blaine said in a sensual tone.

Kurt smirked at his paramour seductively, pausing to take the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and place it on the outside door. He advanced on Blaine, who met him half way between the door and the bed and they finally came together at last. The first kiss shared between the two was electrifying. Kurt bit the bottom of Blaine's lip playfully, making sure to not put too much pressure with the bite. Blaine shuddered with pleasure as he ran his hands underneath Kurt's tank top, stroking the small of his back.

“Now I’m suddenly am thankful for the summer heat; way less layers to peel off of you,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt actually snorted in response though he hardly felt inclined to feel embarrassed, not with how Blaine was sucking on his neck. Only no matter how hard he tried, Kurt's new vow to act responsible and mature was never far from his mind. 

“Blaine, hold on a second,” he stuttered.

If it weren't for Kurt noticing Blaine's immediate reaction to the request and kissing him to put him at ease, Blaine would have grown concerned.

“I just need to tell my dad I won't be coming home tonight, or he might worry,” Kurt explained.

Blaine rolled his eyes, albeit playfully. “Oh, I doubt that,” he teased.

As much as Kurt was enjoying the fact that he could now kiss Blaine whenever he wanted, that honour wasn't making it easy for Kurt to do the right thing. “Don't worry, knowing us we'll make up any lost time real quick,” he said.

Blaine relented and released Kurt; he chose to use the little break to their advantage by opening up the box of condoms they had recently purchased.

Luckily thanks to the advanced in technology Kurt didn’t have to directly call him, sending off a text message instead. 

_Don't wait up for me tonight, Dad._

_ Wasn't expecting to kid, but you better show up tomorrow. _

_We will._

Kurt didn't wait to see if his dad would bother to reply, because there was something else he thought to do. “You know... we better inform Sebastian about our room change, just in case he has something up his sleeve...” Kurt said as he sent off a text to the man in question.

_Changed the hotel room, altered security, just so yah know._

“I actually think this time he's really leaving us alone,” Blaine admitted.

“For now anyway,” Kurt added with a smirk.

Sebastian might not have been lying in wait in a hotel room but he still always needed to have the last word. By the time he chose to reply to Kurt's message Kurt was already in Blaine's arms and straddling him on the edge of the bed. Kurt growled in protest when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket and he had half a mind to just ignore it.

“See what he sent, Kurt.” Blaine urged.

“Why? I'm done thinking about that self-adsorbed jackass... I want my sole focus to be on you and you alone right now, Blaine,” Kurt murmured.

“After you read the text, turn your phone off and we can forget about anyone else,” Blaine suggested.

Kurt sighed but didn't argue with Blaine, since that would truly be pointless. So he brought out his phone, which wasn't easy with Blaine having settled his attention (and his mouth) on Kurt's collarbone, and he let out a small groan.

“Was that groan because of me or Sebastian?” Blaine asked.

“Both, look,” Kurt said as he held out his phone.

Blaine squinted his eyes so he could read the text message and he broke out into muffled laughter at what was written there.

_**You're finally learning Kurt. Fuck Blaine's brains out.** _

Meanwhile Kurt, who had already put his roommate out of his mind, pushed Blaine gently down to lie on the bed. Unbuttoning the two buttons of his polo shirt and pulling the garment up over his head; fortunately Blaine had also dressed light for the summer. 

“I think that sounds like a fun idea,” he agreed. 

________________________________________________________________________

When Kurt made the attempt to send a snarky text in response Sebastian knew what that meant. “About time, Hummel,” he said out loud to no one in particular.

Situated in front of his parked rental car, Sebastian looked at the building in front of him and the unimpressive neon sign where the words 'Scandals' were lit up. “Now to tend to my own needs,” he said and strolled inside.

Lima's gay bar was dark, dirty and the complete opposite of Feelings and most of all it certainly wasn't very scandalous. Good thing he was there to meet someone, because by his first judgment the cut inside the place was seriously lacking. As Sebastian made his way to the bar he heard the usual wolf whistles and approving comments; he ignored them all. He attention was already focused on the attractive male sitting at the bar. When Sebastian's presence was noticed by the piece of eye candy he grinned at him playfully.

They'd met the night before at a party when Sebastian had gone slumming and he'd instantly used his talents to land a date with him. He certainly was a looker, with a smoking body to go with it so it was no surprise that Sebastian would instantly want him. Already fully into his seductive mode, Sebastian wasted no time laying on the charm. “Thanks for waiting,” he said smugly.

The young man's attractive grin only widened, and he ordered them both drinks. “I was starting to wonder if you'd show,” he admitted.

Sebastian let out a throaty laugh, he'd intentional showed up twenty minuets late of course. Since his date had passed the first test, Sebastian rewarded him with a passionate kiss. “I wouldn't miss this for the world...” he declared. “You're one lucky bastard...” Sebastian paused to kiss him once more, “...Travis.” 

But the man in question was too focused on pleasure to see the devious grin on Sebastian's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, at the second to last chapter of the story and where Kurt and Blaine finally admit their feelings for each other. But the story isn't over yet and I chose to show this by pulling one final cliff hanger. I'm going to save my closing thoughts and comments until the last chapter is posted. Which I have plenty to say! 
> 
> It's amusing to note I heard the song 'To Be With You' last summer while I was working and I instantly it was the most perfect song Blaine could serenade Kurt with! 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5v9k7dlSHxA


	21. Chapter 21 + Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the day has come, here is the last chapter of What a Feeling. First off, let me apologize for it being far later than I had planned. The holidays kept me very busy with long work hours etc. But hopefully how it's extra long will make the wait somewhat worth while. 
> 
> wow, the last chapter is finally here. This was only the second fic I had ever written and it's still by far the favourite one I've written to date. I wrote the rough draft of this in the summer of 2012 and the last chapter was posted in winter 2014! I want to thank all the readers who stuck by and read the story despite some of the long breaks between updates. Also thanks to those who were kind enough to leave reviews and comments. 
> 
> Big thanks of course are due to my two beta's for this fic as well! Look at the end notes for more of my ramblings and how this fic might be complete but the story is far from over...
> 
> Oh and I just tagged the epilogue to this final chapter as well, so there's no further wait! I should also note that my beta and I are going back and proof reading chapters 1-14. To catch any missed errors and to fix the dialogue tags I did incorrectly as well. But the actual fic won't change, we're just correcting any missed errors.

Chapter 21

All throughout Kurt's life there was one saying he'd heard many times over; how every happens for a reason. Each time Kurt had heard the phrase, usually when he was going through hell, his stubborn opinion had stayed the same. It was all a load of utter bullshit that people said when they wanted to sound sincere when they really knew dick all. Only now did Kurt finally understand what those words actually meant. How every choice, decision and subsequent act a person made would direct where their paths could go.

It all fit together now; how everything Kurt had done in the last few months had brought him to this outcome. One he would have never anticipated but wasn't about to under-mean or worry if he'd truly deserved it. Because Kurt was in a hotel room with Blaine, where they were both ready willing and able to consummate their new romance.

The details of reaching such a point were hardly harlequin romance novel material but it was all Blaine and Kurt had. Sebastian would be forever intertwined in their history as well, though currently their mutual acquaintance was the farthest thing from either of the boy’s minds.

The soon to be lovers were quick to disrobe as soon as they entered the hotel room. Patience might be a virtue but pacing themselves was the least of their worries. Blaine and Kurt wanted nothing more then to tend to their needs for each other. The rest could wait until later, much, much later.

Now both deliciously naked, the pair kissed, over and over until the number count started to blur.

“Is this real?” Blaine breathed.

Kurt slowed ever so slightly, because there was no reason to rush. They had the entire night to have their fill one another. “Yes Blaine, I know it's hard to believe but it's very real,” Kurt assured.

Now that the confirmation process was over, Blaine was fine to let his mind simplify so he could turn his attentions to Kurt lying beside him. Blaine reached out to touch Kurt and glided his fingertips down his right forearm.

Kurt crinkled his nose as he watched Blaine gaze at him so intently that he felt like the young man was appreciating a famous piece of art. It dawned on him that in a way Blaine was doing just that and it humbled the normally stoic young man to near tears. Blaine loved him. He was in bed with Kurt because he wanted to connect with him on an emotional level, in addition to the physical.

“Kurt?” Blaine whispered.

It wasn't in Kurt's nature to get so philosophical about sex but now that emotions were involved, he was totally thrown off guard. Fortunately for the both of them, Kurt was still as confident as ever and he quickly got back on track. “Sorry, almost got lost in thought there... I fucking swear that will not happen again,” Kurt muttered.

Blaine laughed, “Good to know.”

Kurt was very much enjoying Blaine's naked body as he determined what Blaine liked best from his boyfriend’s reactions. He brought his head down to gently breathe on Blaine's stomach, causing goose bumps to form. Kurt ran his hand down Blaine's front, his touch so gentle that it made Blaine shudder with pleasure. Sometimes a gentle hand proved far more effective than the rough approach. Kurt had a feeling Blaine would be amazing when things got more frantic as well.

“Kurt...” Blaine moaned as Kurt started to kiss his hips.

Kurt wanted to give everything he could to Blaine and then some. But for now he would focus on the physical aspect of their new relationship and bask in the joy that was emotionally connected sex.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Kurt would know how to please a man, considering who he'd learned it all from. Blaine also reminded himself that he had experienced it first hand before during the threesome, but now, and at long last they were truly alone. Blaine kept himself still as Kurt settled his attention to his cock and held his breath in anticipation.

Naturally Kurt did not disappoint when he took Blaine's length into his mouth. Blaine let out a low-pitched moan and he clasped the back of Kurt's neck with his hand to help set the proper rhythm. But right before things could get out of hand, Kurt seemed to know on instinct when Blaine was nearing his breaking point. So he withdrew and moved back up onto his knees and kissed Blaine hard on the mouth.

Now both upright and on their knees, Kurt's skillful hands trailed down to softly caress Blaine's perky behind. Blaine laughed out loud when Kurt suddenly pushed him backwards onto the bed so Kurt pinned him down. He found the aggressive move thrilling and to assure Kurt he was fully on board, Blaine gave his lover a sultry look.

But there was something Kurt needed to check before Kurt would start ravishing his boyfriend. “Do you want to take over?”

A catch formed in Blaine's throat that he was quick to gulp down. The fact that Kurt was not only willing to give total control to Blaine but was asking him out right, moved Blaine to no ends. It was Kurt's way to show how much he trusted Blaine and valued his input, even in something so primal as sex. 

Blaine shook his head, biting his lip from the strain of not becoming tearful from the offer. “No, keep going. It feels amazing... I love when you get all intense and possessive...” Blaine urged.

Those were hardly very encouraging words and Kurt frowned at Blaine. “That doesn't sound very convincing to me...” Kurt teased.

If it weren't for the fact that Blaine’s cock was growing painfully hard, he would have been more willing to continue with their playful banter. “Kurt, we both know what this is about.”

If Kurt knew what Blaine was going on about then he chose to hide the fact and was doing a good job of it. “We do?” He asked with a befuddled look.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Oh no, we can continue this later. What I really want you to do right now is to finish what you started,” Blaine admitted as guided Kurt's body to come and hover over him once more. “Come on, touch me Kurt, I think we've waited long enough to fuck each other’s brains out.” 

Kurt thought that Blaine certainly had a way with words but there was one final detail he wanted to put into play before he'd dive in. “If you'll indulge me Blaine, there's one quick thing I need to do...” Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear before he gently started to nibble on his earlobe.

Blaine growled. “You better do it quick,” he hissed in annoyance.

Kurt sprung off the bed with a grin, but he ended up surprising Blaine when he went for his cellphone that was on the dresser opposite of the bed. Blaine half sat up on the bed in confusion, he thought Kurt was going to get condoms and lube, not make a phone call.

“Please don't tell me you're calling Sebastian to give him a play by play commentary!” Blaine groaned.

Kurt let out a loud mocking laugh at the very idea. “Fuck no! I just thought we might want some music playing. Not only is it romantic and something I've never done with Sebastian, but it will also help drown out our screams of ecstasy,” Kurt explained.

“You do get pretty loud during sex,” Blaine agreed.

Once Kurt turned up the volume as high as it could go with his phone on speaker, he placed it on the edge of the nightstand. There was no need to search for the right song to play and he wasn't about to make a suitable play-list either. All he could manage was pick one song and put it on repeat before he went back to Blaine. Immediately Kurt started to make up for lost time and put his hands to work on making sure Blaine was still nice and hard so the next step could soon take place.

“Happy now?” Blaine asked playfully.

“What do you think?” Kurt said in a low and throaty voice, one he knew made Blaine go weak in the knees.

Blaine was so preoccupied with what he and Kurt were doing he didn't notice the familiar song intro begin. The music was background white noise to him and all his senses were fixated upon Kurt and how much he needed to be with him when there weren't any hidden emotions to get in the way.

_First when there's nothing  
But a slow glowing dream  
That your fear seems to hide  
Deep inside your mind_

Kurt's hands slowly glided over Blaine's body, exploring every inch, feeling, caressing. Kurt kissed the side of Blaine’s neck, grazing his teeth over the soft skin towards Blaine's shoulder. Blaine grasped the sides of Kurt's face and pulled his head back up so they could kiss again. For once kissing wasn't enough for either man and soon Kurt was back to his original game plan. Which brought Kurt to settle over Blaine's lower regions and where he finally gave proper attention to his hardened cock.

“Kurt...” Blaine moaned.

_All alone, I have cried  
Silent tears full of pride  
In a world made of steel  
Made of stone_

Kurt still managed to take his time, at least for this first round because he knew the pace would surely quicken soon enough. Perhaps his insistence to make their first time having sex as lovers had something to do with Kurt's need to separate this new sexual encounter from those he had shared with Sebastian. Because no matter what he and his roommate might have shared, even if it went as far as intimacy, being with Blaine wasn't on the same scale. 

Feelings did make a very big different, so much that Kurt never wanted the sensation to stop. In this instance and hopefully from now on, Kurt wanted to embrace the change and see what he had been missing out on. The connection he felt with Blaine in that instant was so amazing, so incredibly intoxicating that it was hard to focus on the physical act.

“Fuck, don't stop!” Blaine wheezed.

Kurt brought his face close to Blaine's cock so he could run his tongue down its surface. Kurt added to Blaine's pleasure when he grasped the base of his shaft so he could take Blaine's cock into his mouth. Blaine's hips bucked forward on reflex but Kurt was ready for him and managed to keep going without gagging. Blaine on the other hand put his finger in his mouth to bite down on to keep himself from shouting out.

_Well, I hear the music  
Close my eyes, feel the rhythm  
Wrap around, take a hold of my heart_

“Blaine, I want to ride you...” Kurt suddenly announced. “Need to!” He added with a sharp gasp.

The request might have seemed superficial and if anyone but Kurt had asked him Blaine wouldn't have thought much of it. 

“Okay,” he breathed. There was not much trust in Blaine's voice and it sounded exactly the same when he and Kurt had first met.

Blaine heard the rustle of plastic as Kurt reached for the box of condoms on the side of the bed and snap of the lube bottle opening came next. Right when Blaine didn't think he could take just how much his whole body was aching with need any longer, Kurt moved things along. He took hold of Blaine's shoulders and pushed him fully down on the bed. 

“Splay out for me nice and good Blaine, because I am going to ride you so hard that you'll barely know what hit you when it's all over...” Kurt whispered but as soon as he heard what he had just said, he let out a loud groan. “Fuck that sounded so stupid! This is why I rarely try that hard when it comes to verbal foreplay.”

“Just sink your ass down on my cock Kurt, before you'll lose your chance,” Blaine said with urgency.

Kurt would have done just that if there still weren't prep work to see to first. So without any further ado, he set to rolling a condom on Blaine's cock and slicked it up nice and good with lube next. Kurt brought his leg to cross over Blaine's torso so he was now straddling Blaine with knees bent.

Kurt struggled to align himself correctly and Blaine started to help him without any prompting and after a few attempts, contact was made. Kurt sucked in air as the tip of Blaine's cock pressed against his hole and it was hard not to come already. But Kurt knew a thing or two about stamina, so he slipped fully down onto Blaine and managed to only cry out in pleasure from the stretch. 

“Shit! Have I ever missed you being inside of me, Blaine!” 

_What a feeling  
Bein's believin'  
I can have it all  
Now I'm dancing for my life_

Irene Cara was taking the words right out of Blaine's mouth in that moment because he had also missed the wonderful tightness that was Kurt's Hummel's ass. Pleasure coursed through Blaine and his hands soon tightly grip Kurt's waist. Kurt rocked himself up and down on Blaine's cock, using just enough force at the right moment. He slammed hard down on Blaine it caused the young man to start shouting loud profanities despite his short of breath.

“You're so fucking tight, I can barely take it!” Blaine barked.

On a whim, Blaine decided just to go for it and he started to snap his hips upwards to add more momentum.

“Oh god Blaine, that's the stuff, harder!” 

_Take your passion  
And make it happen  
Pictures come alive  
You can dance right through your life_

Still loudly moaning, Kurt settled himself back down onto Blaine so their faces were close enough for their lips to touch. Due to their lack of focus and how incredible they currently felt, all the pair could manage was to clumsily smash their lips together in the end. It hardly mattered anyway and contact was contact. Blaine brought his hands to hold the back of Kurt's neck, keeping him close as he jerked his hips and thrust his cock up and into Kurt.

_Now I hear the music  
Close my eyes, I am rhythm  
In a flash, it takes hold of my heart_

“I love you... so fucking much Blaine!” Kurt whimpered.

Blaine felt like he should be weeping from the tightness surrounding his throbbing cock or how Kurt somehow anticipated his every move. Kurt's own hard on was trapped between their moving bodies and the friction nearly sent him off the edge. Unable to stop himself (not that he needed to) Blaine continued with his sharp upward thrusts and Kurt's own need to keep moving was just as frantic. Kurt's fingers dug into Blaine's sides as he quickly got even more aggressive and started to fuck himself on Blaine's cock with all his might.

Blaine's body went slack from the force and his toes curled from the pressure building within his body. He needed to hold out for as long as possible because he didn't want it to end. Blaine loved Kurt, with all of his being and getting the chance to pleasure him was affecting him in so many ways. But none more than how their bodies fit together so well and the connection he knew they both felt, it was nearly inconceivable.

_What a feeling, bein's believin'  
I can have it all  
Now I'm dancing for my life_

“How can it feel this good? I mean, feelings can't make it that different!” Blaine cried out in disbelief.

“Maybe it's just us and we're that good together!” Kurt wheezed.

Something had to explain for the fact that sex normally wasn't like this for either Kurt or Blaine. Could it really just amount to love in the end? But there was no time to stop and think about any more believable answers because their forthcoming orgasms were enough to deal with already.

_Take your passion  
And make it happen_

“Take it Kurt, take all of me!” Blaine panted.

The last time Blaine had even had sex was during the threesome and he couldn't remember who had been fucking whom before he'd blacked out from sheer exhaustion. Sebastian wasn't with them right now, Kurt was his alone, his lover, boyfriend and dare he think it: soulmate.

Keeping things romantic was easier said than done when Blaine's cock was ramming inside of Kurt and turning him into such a hopeless wreck. Kurt's body tensed as he neared the peek of pleasure. Kurt noticed the difference in himself with Blaine, he wasn't solely focused on his own release; he wanted Blaine to come and feel just as good as he did. But Kurt could only last so long.

_Pictures come alive  
Now I'm dancing through my life_

Kurt used his highly flexible hips to rock up and down, gyrating and grunting while he fucked himself on Blaine cock. “Holy shit... I'm so fucking close! Fuck, Blaine! Keep going!” Kurt cried out. So Kurt couldn't stop himself long enough to try to get a hold on his lewdness and sound more deep and tender. Why bother at all really? Blaine sure wasn't asking him to write him an impromptu love poem or anything. But keeping things slow and tender would have to wait until they had come a few times and wore down some of their energy.

_What a feeling_

There wasn't much need for Blaine to add his own movements at this point; from the way Kurt was ridding him with all of his remaining strength. Edging them both towards their mutually desired goal; beautiful and sharp release. The music in the background muffled the sound of their smacking skin. Kurt planted his arms on either side of Blaine's prone figure as he rocked his hips faster and harder with need. 

“Blaine, fuck! I can't take much more!” Kurt sobbed as he tried to deal with the pleasure. _'It shouldn't feel this good,'_ he thought. How could it be this easy? Why did it feel so fucking amazing?

_What a feeling (I am music now)  
Bein's believin' (I am rhythm now)  
Pictures come alive  
You can dance right through your life_

“Nearly there myself... wow! This is going to be the orgasm to end all orgasms! I can tell!” Blaine chuckled in amusement.

Kurt managed to join in on Blaine's laughter. “Please don't die on me Blaine, not when we just got together!” 

Humour in this instance did nothing to ruin the sexy ambiance in the room, if anything it made the atmosphere more relaxed.

_What a feeling (I can really have it all)  
Bein's believin'  
(Pictures come alive when I call)_

Blaine clamped his hands hard on Kurt's hips and he tried not to feel guilty about how his fingers would surely leave bruises afterwards. But the sharp, almost painful intensity that suddenly surged through his body was numbing his senses. It first built in the pit of his stomach and washed over his entire body as he at long last finally came. 

“There!” Blaine wheezed to signal it was over for him.

Unfortunately for Kurt, he wasn't quite there yet himself. “Um Blaine... are you forgetting something?” Kurt said in an irritated tone, though he could hardly blame his boyfriend for finishing first.

“Oh shit sorry!” Blaine shouted in apology.

_I can have it all (I can really have it all)  
Have it all (pictures come alive when I call)  
(Call, call ,call, call, what a feeling)_

Blaine instantly made up for his grievance when he took hold of Kurt's cock and started to pump it with his fist while he simultaneously thrust his hips upwards again. The combined movements did the trick and soon Kurt's body did one large shudder as he too succumbed to his own sweet release.

“Here we go, yes!” Kurt grunted as his cock twitched and came onto Blaine's free hand.

_I can have it all (being's believing)  
Bein's believin' (take your passion)_

Kurt slumped forward still panting heavily as he tried to regain the ability to speak. At first all he could manage was to regulate his breathing and judging by how heavily Blaine's own chest was heaving up and down, he wasn't the only one. Then Kurt heard how Flashdance was nearing the end of the song and he managed to mime the last three words with perfecting timing.

_What a Feeling_

The whole act felt totally seamless and where time had stopped so it was if the song had only played once. When in reality it had repeated countless times on an infant loop, but that meant nothing. Whenever Kurt and Blaine were alone together, nothing else seemed to matter.

“Holy shit that was amazing, Kurt,” Blaine breathed in shock. “Please tell me I'm overrating it...”

Kurt smirked. “I was the one riding you Blaine, so I know it was that good... too good, almost,” Kurt confirmed.

Giddy and quite possibly high on love, Blaine laughed as he gently pulled out so they could lie beside each other. As soon as he was able Kurt snuggled against Blaine's outstretched arms and let out a content sigh, despite how he was still rather winded.

“Better than Sebastian?” Blaine asked as he raised an eyebrow playfully at Kurt.

Kurt snickered at Blaine but stopped to kiss his neck before giving any sort of confirmation. “Yes Blaine, you were better than Sebastian and that's no lie,” he assured.   
________________________________________________________________________

“That's it, I'm spent, I can do no more!” Blaine wheezed as his head hit the pillow.

Kurt, who was equally winded but in the best possible way, knew the feeling and he collapsed face first into the mattress on Blaine's left. “I didn't think we could finish there... I dunno if I'll be ever be able to get it up again,” he groaned.

Blaine took a deep breath, held it and let it out again. Who would have thought that he could have so much sex that he'd find taking in oxygen such a struggle? But there he was; panting away but also grinning from ear to ear like a giddy fool. “Fuck, that was... oh my god, I can't even word it properly! Hand me my phone so I can look up an online thesaurus....”

“Can't move arm... too weak...” Kurt's muffled voice called back.

Blaine gave up his attempts to sound well versed, though really he wasn't trying very hard in the first place. Using the remainder of his strength to turn Kurt around so there was no risk that the love of his life would suffocate.

“Thanks,” Kurt said quietly.

“Why don't we take a little breather and recuperate so our motor functions can properly return?” Blaine suggested. He really wanted to share a little pillow talk before going to sleep.

“Good idea,” Kurt said in agreement.

For a short interlude both men remained quiet as they slowly regulated their breathing at a short distance apart. But slowly and without really noticing, the gap between them began to shrink, until they were pressed up against each other once more. Blaine’s head rested on Kurt's shoulder, with his arms encircling Kurt's waist. It was touching scene of romantic bliss and tenderness. With each new orgasm, their next coupling was brought down another peg. Until towards the end of the last time, it had been so sleepy, slow and wonderful, that neither had wanted an end to occur. 

“So, how many times?” Blaine suddenly asked.

Kurt grinned, he of course had kept count and felt no urge to keep the fact from his paramour. “By my reckoning... there were four orgasm in all but numbers mean nothing in the end,” Kurt scoffed.

Blaine laughed, “I’ll try not to focus on them too much from now on then.” 

Kurt found himself actually craving the feeling of Blaine's warm body pressed up close. When he was in Blaine arms Kurt felt so loved, treasured and safe. Safe, that was something Kurt often felt he lacked no matter how fearless he seemed. Kurt shifted his weight slightly so he could half lie on Blaine's chest and he ran his hand along Blaine's stomach lightly.

“This is nice,” Blaine said happily as he snuggled closer into Kurt's body. 

“It really is, and very new,” Kurt admitted, totally content.

“I knew you'd warm up to cuddling, Kurt.”

“Hmm? I guess you know me better than I know myself.”

“That's totally an Adam Lambert song,” Blaine teased.

Blaine unraveled their arms and before Kurt could protest, he brought their right hands together and laced their fingers, bringing both up so he could kiss Kurt's lightly. Kurt laughed and just rested his cheek against the top of Blaine's head and let the peaceful atmosphere sink in. 

“So just to make it clear, we both agree we don't want this to be a casual thing,” Kurt commented.

“You damn right I don't! I'm not letting you loose now that I've had you all to myself. Your ass is mine Hummel,” Blaine growled.

Kurt smirked at him affectionately before continuing their talk. “Anyway, back to the root of our discussion and how we both agree that we want to be together.” 

“Boyfriends,” Kurt added.

“Lovers, partners and what not...” Blaine began to list.

Kurt chuckled lightly and kissed the top of Blaine's head. Pillow talk, like cuddling, was something new for Kurt to experience but both were a pleasant surprise. “My, aren't we a chatty Cathy,” he teased.

“That's no surprise, I'm a chatter box Kurt, even after having a ton of sex,” Blaine stated.

“And I'm still snarky. I'm still who I was before confessing my feelings for you... and I honestly don't know how much I can change, Blaine...” Kurt began to admit reluctantly.

Regardless of how many happy moments were in store for Kurt now that he had Blaine in his life, he knew feelings of doubt would always remain in the back of his mind. His walls were still down and that meant the inside of his mind was a chaotic mess. Kurt had every intention to see to his mental health and he knew Blaine would help him heal in every way possible. Kurt could put it aside for now, because he wasn't stalling. Denial was not the issue for once, Kurt wanted his problems dealt with before they could begin to fester and rot. Blaine was the key to cauterizing his open wounds and already his heart had begun to mend. His emotional barriers would return but if Kurt had his way, they would never cut him off from social society anymore.

Blaine heard the hidden message in Kurt's voice and before he would attempt to acknowledge it he pulled up so he could kiss Kurt's lips. He could do this for Kurt; prove his worth and help Kurt to see himself the way that Blaine did. Having him recognize all of his wonder and beauty and that his faults didn't outweigh his strengths. Blaine knew his high opinion of Kurt was boarding hero-worship at times but he would work on that too. Just as he knew that Kurt would do everything in his power to make him happy and feel just as valued.

“Kurt, I don't know where you got this silly idea that I'd want you to change. If you're having trouble adjusting to us being together then I want you to tell me, so I can help you. But that doesn't mean I expect you to do anything you're unsure about. Not without talking to me first. I love you Kurt and more importantly; I love you for who you are. That includes every aspect of you; past, present and future. The man I fell in love with is full of snark, who had tightly emotional walls and scars of the past. I think I fell in love with you so fast because I could see that little glimmer of who you were on the inside...” Blaine explained. But for all his ability to say romantic and wonderful words, he too had doubts that he wasn't so grand. “Am I even making any sense here?” He asked sheepishly.

The bond that Kurt was forming with Blaine, one based on a fierce love must be strong indeed. Or how else could he find something that, while touching, was also boarding ridiculous so beautiful. “You're way to good at this Blaine, it makes me pale in comparison...” Kurt muttered.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Stop it, you're gonna rock this boyfriend thing. I just know it,” Blaine scoffed.

“Maybe if you go and do something stupid then I'd feel much better about my ability to compare to you. It might even make me less self conscious about my obvious flaws and all the emotional baggage I'm bringing into the relationship,” Kurt joked but his humour wasn't doing a good job at hiding the bitter truth in his voice.

“When are you going to realize I'm flawed as well? Even when I might not of had a trouble past like you. But we all have emotional scars, baggage and inner demons. Those life experiences shape us and make us the people we are just as much as the good times. I'm a fucked up mess Kurt, I hide my real feelings and let them eat away at me... all the time,” Blaine explained.

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek as he grabbed for Blaine's hand and squeezed in lightly. “We can be flawed together then. And still be happy regardless,” he added with a cute smile.

With that romantic note, Kurt and Blaine were fine to let the subject drop so they could contently lie in each other’s arms for a while. It wouldn't be long before they would need to sleep and already they were starting to tire. Kurt's head drooped back down to rest on Blaine's shoulder and he tried not to put too much weight on Blaine in the process. Soon Blaine's soft little kisses on the top on the head slowed until they stopped and Blaine went back to resting his chin there.

But before Kurt would allow himself to drift off to dreamland (which he hoped would be full of Blaine), there was one last topic he needed to be addressed. While he was tired, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep a wink if he didn't get it off his chest.

Kurt pulled upwards and when Blaine released his hold on Kurt's body he managed to look Blaine in the eye. 

“Say Blaine, there's something I've been wondering that I can't get off my mind. You're a music major with limitless talent and you claim to be focusing on composition. So why didn't you write a song to serenade me with? Not that I think that 'Be With You' wasn't perfect, but I'm still oddly curious why you went with it instead of something original,” Kurt asked, speaking so quickly before he finally took a breath to exhale.

Blaine was surprised by the question but had no trouble in answering it. “Oh well... I did it so in case my plan didn't work I could blame the song,” he admitted.

Kurt eyed Blaine suspiciously, because the claim hardly sounded believable to him. “Did you seriously think it wouldn't?” He demanded.

Considering how Kurt was smirking, Blaine knew he wasn't actually angry at him. “Hey you never know! Especially how my track record with love was going... but I was sure hopeful that it would,” Blaine sassed.

Kurt actually started to laugh at Blaine's pitiful look of annoyance and soon it changed to a frown. Blaine poked Kurt in the rib to stop chuckling at him and it took him a while to do so but he still managed to in the end.

“I bet you'd be just as worried if you'd planned to sing me a long song,” Blaine commented.

“I actually did, you just beat me to the punch,” Kurt explained.

“Oh I so need to hear this song, Kurt!”

Only Kurt didn't look so eager to grant the request. “Could we not? I'm so fucking tired Blaine, I wouldn't be able to do the song any justice right now,” he whined.

But Blaine could be just as stubborn as his boyfriend and he wasn't about to let Kurt get his way this time. “You owe me Kurt, I did it for you... isn't is this supposed to be an equal partnership?” Blaine flashed his big puppy dog eyes. When that didn't seem to be working Blaine switched tactics altogether. “I'll put out if you you'll do it for me...” Blaine enticed in a provocative voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he brought his hand to touch Blaine's soft cock. “Like either of us could right now. Wait... knowing us... we probably could if we tried hard enough but that seems the more tiresome alternative. So I guess I'll humour you Blaine, since you have earned it and everything. But acoustic will have to do because we have no instruments on hand to add musical back up,” Kurt started to babble until Blaine stopped him by kissing him hard on the mouth.

“That's okay, I love the sound of your voice Kurt, sing to me... please?” Blaine coaxed.

Kurt's face scrunched up with affection as he sat up on the bed and draped the bed sheet over their waists. “Okay but it's not my fault if my performance renders you to tears,” Kurt chimed in warning.

Blaine's solution was to reach over to the side of the bed and retrieve the box of Kleenex that had been nearly depleted during their sexual escapades. “I've got that covered, so there's nothing left but for you to sing. Your audience lies before you, ready to be captivated by your angelic voice.”

While Blaine's encouragement was a little overzealous, Kurt still closed his eyes to call up the right state of mind so he could sing. By the time he opened his eyes up and saw Blaine staring at him in barely controlled excitement, the performer in Kurt had already taken over.

Blaine held his breath as Kurt cleared his throat and was now finally ready to sing. His voice was so quiet it was barely a whisper but it suited the romantic atmosphere perfectly. Immediately Blaine recognized the song, it was 'Do I Love You?' by Ella Fitzgerald. 

_Do I love you do I?  
Doesn't one and one make two?  
Do I love you do I?  
Does July need a sky of blue?  
Would I miss you, would I, if you ever should go away?  
If the sun should desert the day, what would life be?_

_Will I leave you, never?  
Could the ocean leave the shore?  
Will I worship you forever?  
Isn't heaven forevermore?_

_Do I love you, do I?  
Oh my dear it's so easy to see,  
Don't you know I do, don't I show you I do,  
Just as you love me._

_Will I leave you, never?  
Could the ocean leave the shore?  
Will I worship you forever?  
Isn't heaven forevermore?  
Do I love you, do I?  
Oh my dear it's so easy to see,  
Don't you know I do, don't I show you I do,  
Just as you love me._

Sure enough it didn't take long for Blaine to need the box of tissues to dab his damp cheeks. But those were tears of joy; Kurt's performance was so beautiful and the song so perfect, it was beyond moving. During the song Kurt nearly faltered whenever he looked at Blaine and saw the emotion he had caused but he managed to endure. As soon as the song was finished both men fell into each other’s arms, crying their hearts out without holding their emotions back.

When there was finally nothing left to emote, the couple tried their best to pull themselves together but it wasn't easy.

Blaine pulled out a tissue and blew his nose loudly. His eyes were red and blotchy and he probably looked horrible but he wasn't the only one. Kurt was no picnic himself, and yet in Blaine's eyes; Kurt was still the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. 

“Oh my god Kurt, there are no words to express... fuck!” Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt giggled at Blaine's antics and chose to ease his struggle by kissing him. Blaine was quick to reciprocate and soon the two were rolling around the bed as they continued to make out.

“Does your... offer to put out still stand?” Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

“The offer does but I'm not sure if my cock will. I dunno if I can have sex again by this point,” Blaine admitted sheepishly.

Kurt's face brightened with the challenged and he brought his face closer to Blaine's but didn't kiss him. “Then let's make love,” he cooed.  
________________________________________________________________________

By the time Blaine and Kurt woke from their deep sleep it was already well into the afternoon, one hour before check out time. But that didn't mean that the sleepyheads were at all inclined to get of bed and face the day. Not when spooning together felt so good and Kurt had half a mind to book the room for another night just so they could laze in bed all day. 

But Kurt reminded himself he had a promise to keep with his dad and that brought enough drive for him to get up. Though Kurt groaned, bitched and whined with every move he made and he wasn't the only one too. Blaine was equally slow when it came to the mundane tasks of showering, getting dressed and heading downstairs. Or maybe the extra effort to avoid limping was making it harder to get a move on.

After the couple checked out of the hotel room their energy showed signs of slowly returning to them as they walked hand in hand out of the building. They were still on cloud nine about everything that had happened and it hadn't even been twenty-four hours yet.

“So...” Blaine began as he swung their arms back and forth as they walked towards his car, “... now what?” 

“There's the whole matter of us facing my dad, Blaine. Which means you'll get to meet him properly as well,” Kurt reminded his boyfriend.

Blaine was unable to stop his face from falling from the news. He'd forgotten all about Kurt's promise to Burt. It wasn't that Blaine didn't want a better introduction with Kurt's dad, it was the fact that he'd spent the entire night fucking his son that made him reluctant to face him. He also couldn’t dare to forget the fact that their first meeting had taken place while him and Kurt were making out. 

“Fuck my life,” Blaine groaned in utter dismay.

Kurt couldn't blame Blaine's reaction but felt that he was still acting a little over dramatic. “Blaine, this is what happens when you do things backwards when it comes to relationships. Try not to worry so much. I've already told him about us, so it's not that bad. I already know my dad will warm up to you in no time... and Carole will come to love you the second she meets you,” Kurt assured.

Blaine tried his best to give Kurt a believable smile in return. “I trust you Kurt... so I'm in,” he said.

“That's my fearless boyfriend, but before we deal with my parents... there's a bigger fish to fry,” Kurt said.

“Oh well, when it comes to that guy... I have a good idea what needs to be done,” Blaine began.

Blaine's idea was sheer genius and the dynamic duo set the plan in motion, which brought them to Breadstix. Only whether their invited guest would show or not was out of their hands. 

When he did, Sebastian was subjected with the romantic image of Kurt and Blaine sitting close together in their booth. “And here's the happy new couple of the hour. I'm surprised you guys can sit,” Sebastian announced.

“And you're as smug as ever, Sebastian. Thanks for answering our summons,” Kurt chimed in reply.

“I had nothing better to do,” Sebastian said.

Blaine made no attempts to break up the boys banter and slid an envelope across the table in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian eyed it for a moment but when Kurt and Blaine show no signs of letting him ignore it for long he finally picked it up. Inside was a one-way plane ticket for San Francisco and the flight was four hours away. 

“Trying to get rid of me?” He taunted.

“Yes,” Blaine answered without hesitation.

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's honesty. “In a sense that's what we're doing. But I get the feeling that you're becoming stir crazy by this point anyway. Ohio can only offer you so much and I bet you've used it for all it’s worth already,” Kurt explained. “But it's still a less than subtle hint that we're finished with you meddling in our love lives from now on. We can take it from here. I'm done with owing you anything more than we already do. That doesn't mean I intend to repay you for any of it... but this is a start. Go back to your natural hunting grounds Sebastian, you know you want to.”

“I'm sure Feeling misses you as well, so you can focus on looking after your own pleasure again,” Blaine added.

“Because the three of us know that the days of you and me being fuck buddies is over with, Sebastian. It was a long time coming too,” Kurt said.

“And I have no intentions of sharing Kurt with you either,” Blaine declared. “Not even if it's just for sex.”

Sebastian reaction to all this was to give an indifferent shrug. “Whatever, I'm bored with slumming here anyway. The cut in Ohio is pretty weak, just like I knew it would be. Though I am curious what your game plan is when I'll conveniently be out of the picture for the time being,” Sebastian admitted.

“Oh we're sticking around. I mean did promise my dad that I wouldn't leave early. I doubt even having a boyfriend now could be used as a real excuse to go back on my word,” Kurt explained.

“Kurt and I talked about it and we've decided to spend the rest of the summer break here in Ohio. Splitting our time between Lima and Dover,” Blaine added.

“When we head back to the Bay Area once the break is over there will be much for us to address. It's no question that the dynamic between the three of us will need to change. I'm not even sure if remaining roommates is even possible when sex will no longer be in the equation,” Kurt rambled.

“We could just switch to having threesomes to keep the peace?” Sebastian offered.

“You thought wrong,” Kurt chimed.

“Sex isn't always the answer Sebastian, no matter what you may believe,” Blaine pointed out.

Even Sebastian knew when it would be pointless to go head to head with the new power couple before him. “Fine, have if your way. I think for once I'd like to see some change happen anyway. It was getting weird between us Kurt, that's why I put this whole master plan together in the first place. As a show of gratitude, you lovebirds could try to spare me from your sickening displays of love. That should save us from wanting to throttle each other for a few weeks... or at least a couple of days. I doubt you'll even notice me when I'm around though,” Sebastian stood up from the booth.

“What about breakfast?” Blaine asked.

“I'm still full...” Sebastian smirked and his tone made it clear he wasn't referring to food.

“Don't be a stranger, Sebastian,” Blaine called to him.

“Bite me!” Sebastian snapped back. Which caused a number of people to stare in surprise.

“That's my catch-phrase, go get your own, Sebastian!” Kurt shouted but the man didn't bother to respond. Instead Kurt's phone vibrated and he brought it out to read the text Sebastian had left.

_I took your virginity Kurt, so you'll never be rid of me for long._

“Fuck, he's right isn't he?” Kurt groaned.

Even when Blaine had only been Kurt's boyfriend for a day, he already knew when not to give an answer.   
________________________________________________________________________

With Sebastian taken care of, that only left one more individual for the new couple to face: Kurt's dad. When Kurt called home to locate Burt it turned out he was working in the shop and the pair made no attempts to delay their arrival.

It didn't take long for Kurt to realize that Blaine was nervous and so was he, but not as much as his boyfriend. Kurt knew that Blaine really was the type of guy his parents would want him to be with; so he was confident they would come around quick.

“Blaine, you need to remember to breathe. My dad might look tough but he's a big teddy bear... okay no, that's probably pushing it but, fuck! What I'm trying to say is: it's gonna be okay!” Kurt muttered.

Blaine smiled affection at Kurt. “I believe you... let's do this.” Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand as they stepped inside of the garage.

“Dad, we're here!” Kurt called out while searching for Burt's familiar figure.

Burt stepped out from behind a car a moment later, walking over to where the pair was standing. “‘Bout freaking time,” he commented.

Of course Burt wouldn't make things easy for his son and while Kurt deserved it, Blaine certainly didn't. There was a weird tension surrounding them as well but fuck it; Kurt refused to run from an awkward situation this time. 

“Dad, this is Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend,” Kurt began as he gave Blaine's hand a gentle squeeze in support. Boyfriend, the word felt so strange on his tongue but unlike with Sebastian, this time it wasn't a lie.

True to Blaine's polite nature he channeled through any lingering fear so he could step forward to shake Burt's hand. “Hi there, as Kurt just said I'm Blaine, and it's nice to meet you... even if I'm kind of nervous still... but this all feels oddly right to me….” Blaine started to babble. “Oh, I'm sorry... I'm rambling! The first thing you should know about me Burt, is that I can never shut up!” 

“That's good for Kurt then 'cause he needs to stop being so damn quiet. He never use to be,” Burt replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the remark; fine to remain a silent spectator for a moment longer so Blaine and Burt could finish their introduction. Blaine was doing wonderfully already; no surprise there and he hoped there would be no drama to come.

Burt already found Blaine's honesty a nice contrast to the different 'boyfriend' Kurt had brought for him to meet. But unlike with Sebastian it was clear that neither his son nor this new guy was lying. Not with how the pair kept glancing at one another with obvious and very large heart eyes. But he still eyed Blaine with suspicion. He wanted to like the kid, but he was worried that Kurt was jumping into a relationship too soon. And one that looked pretty serious. It wasn't his place to voice his concern to Kurt, who was an adult and could find out one way or the other on his own. 

“So this is the real deal? No hoax?” Burt asked warily. 

Kurt wasn't so disillusioned with love that he thought there wouldn't be bumps along the road. Because Kurt was still very much the man he had been the day before. Only now he was looking forward to the future and what would change from having Blaine in his life. It was easy for Kurt to answer his father’s questions and be convincing. 

“Yes Dad, Blaine's the real deal alright. It can't get any realer than this; he's a keeper,” Kurt said with affection. Blaine smiled back at him.

“That's good to know,” Blaine replied playfully at Kurt.

“Kay good, because I don't think my heart can take anymore surprises, alright? So to avoid that from happening, I wanna know what you two are planning to do now? I know you guys just got together Kurt, but we had a deal, remember? How your Mom and I get you for another twelve days?” Burt said.

Kurt had been expecting this and so he and Blaine had talked about it at lengths that morning. “Don't worry about it Dad, I won't disappear now that I have a boyfriend all of a sudden. Blaine is conveniently from Dover. Though it's still about as far away from Lima you can get and still be in Ohio,” Kurt started to ramble. “But Blaine and I have decided we're sticking around and will split the remainder of the break between our two home towns. So I'll still be here but not as much if I were on my own.” 

Blaine was quick to show just how in sync he and Kurt already where when he decided to join the conversation. “We're going to stay here in Lima for the rest of the week and then go spend a few days in Dover. Then we'll swing back here before we both head back to SFS so Kurt can have a proper goodbye with you and Carole.” 

The fact that Blaine had cared to learn his wife's name was another plus in the young man's favour and Burt nodded. “Okay, that sounds like a fair compromise to me. It looks like you two have it all figured out. But when you're staying here will that be at home or in a hotel?” 

Kurt glanced at Blaine; that was one thing they hadn't talked about yet. “Oh, um... I'm not sure... Blaine?” He asked helplessly.

But Blaine wasn't any better off with coming up with a good answer. “I, uh... that is... Kurt and I haven't really discussed...”

“There's no need for you to keep your distance. Sure a hotel is more private but it's a big waste of money. Blaine's welcome to say in your old room with you Kurt. As long as you remember our talk from before...” 

Confused, Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt and whispered in his ear, “Do I wanna know?” 

Kurt simply shook his head.

Burt had a point; hotels, at least ones good enough for Kurt to stay in, weren't cheap. Even though Kurt wasn't lacking in funds he didn't think it would be so bad to stay at home. If anything Kurt knew Blaine would know how to keep quiet at night. He never wanted his dad to bring up details about his sex life ever again. 

“Alright then, Blaine and I will humbly accept your offer and I promise we'll both be on our best behaviour.”

Ever the planner, Kurt already thought of what would be a good scenario for Blaine's first real chance to spend time with his parents. “So when it comes to tonight... do either of you have any ideas what we all should do?” Kurt asked.

Burt was already way ahead of his son for once, “Well... it's Friday night so why don't we sit down to a quiet dinner at home? Because there's one tradition I've really missed, Kurt.” 

With his walls still down Kurt had to fight to keep himself from becoming overly emotional. The very thought that Burt wanted Blaine to join them for a Friday night family dinner, something he had once described as being scared, meant so much to him. 

“I'd like that, Dad,” Kurt struggled to reply, “and I've missed them too.”   
________________________________________________________________________

“Well that went very well Blaine and you have only yourself to thank for that,” Kurt chimed as he and Blaine walked into his bedroom.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's praise. He started to undo the collar and the top two buttons of his dress shirt. Dinner had gone well and Blaine was proud he hadn't gotten too nervous at any point. Blaine had still worried he'd gone overboard with his attempts to charm Kurt's parents. Especially when he noticed Burt's resistance. Carole was a delight and it wasn't long before they were chattering away like long time friends. Burt was another matter though and Blaine wasn't so sure if he'd really won him over yet.

“Really? I wasn't so sure with your dad… he seemed sort of... stand offish to me...” Blaine admitted to Kurt.

“You picked up on that too huh?” Kurt asked as draped his arms over Blaine’s shoulders.

“It was hard not to... I could tell he doesn't have any real aversion to me... but he was...” Blaine struggled as he tried to think of the proper word to describe Burt's mood during dinner.

“He was wary of you because of the whole Sebastian fiasco. He wants to like you and I know he does... but not completely. Not yet anyway. If I had brought you home first then he would have given into your charm right at the start. But because of what happened before... he's... unsure?” Kurt tried to explain. “Fuck it! I don't know what the hell he's thinking really and I don't want to ask him either!” 

“I'm not asking you to... I just wish I knew what to do about it...” Blaine said.

Kurt let out a tired sigh and kissed Blaine softly on the mouth. “That makes the two of us.”

Of course Blaine had heard all about Sebastian’s devious plan and what it had entailed straight from Kurt. He had assured Kurt that he was okay with it and he was, truly, but Kurt's choosing Lima was still tough to accept. When the subject had resurfaced, Blaine wasn't bouncing back so easily as before. He knew that Kurt loved him but it was still hard to ignore that Kurt had chose to present Sebastian as boyfriend over Blaine, even if it was nothing but a lie. 

As Kurt studied Blaine's features he got the sinking feeling he knew what his boyfriend was fretting over. Blaine’s normally cheerful face had fallen and his woeful eyes were making Kurt feel increasingly irritable. 

“Blaine, don't you fucking start comparing yourself to Sebastian!” Kurt snapped.

Blaine pulled himself away from Kurt and stopped a short distance away. “That's easier said than done, Kurt,” he threw back.

Kurt knew remaining calm in a situation like this was key, so he stopped pacing and sat down on the edge of the bed. What he needed to do was be clear to Blaine; it was time to act more honest and ask the hard questions.

“It hurt... when I told you how I chose to run from you... didn't it?” Kurt asked Blaine softly.

“Kurt...” Blaine still hesitated. He didn't want to hurt Kurt's feelings.

“Please tell me the truth Blaine...” Kurt coaxed.

There was no way Blaine could resist Kurt's request. He took a seat beside him on the bed to start. “Yes... it did hurt... how couldn't it? I know the reasons why you did it and I'm glad you told me. But hearing them didn't make it any easier... I wanted to be the first boyfriend you'd bring home to meet your parents. I know Sebastian wasn't your actual boyfriend and you don't have any romantic feelings for him... but...” 

“But what Blaine?” Kurt urged.

Blaine pushed up from the bed and waved his hands around for a moment before giving Kurt any possible answer. “I feel like Sebastian is still here in this room and that he'll continue to be around... no matter where we go. Like he's some obnoxious ghost bent on haunting me forever... whispering things like 'I fucked him first' or 'You have his heart but you'll always be second best' or even 'You'll never surpass my talents in bed with him' and I can't shut him out!” Blaine exclaimed.

“Blaine, that's bullshit!”

“I know it is! That's my whole problem!”

Blaine paced around in annoyance. “But I still can't stop thinking about how he's been in this room. I'm not an idiot either because I know you two had a ton of sex in here too. Then I start thinking about all the sex you've had in your apartment and god knows where else. It's already starting to mess with my head and make me start doubting things... and that is the last thing I want to do! I trust you Kurt, I love you and I know you love me too... but... Sebastian and what you two were to each other, even if it was just fuck buddies and not boyfriends... it won't go away!”

“Sebastian sure doesn't make things easier for us anymore! Look what he's doing when he's not even here!” Blaine snapped.

Kurt was at a total loss though he knew getting angry wasn't the answer. “I don't know what to say or do to make you feel better about any of this Blaine. At least nothing that's different from what I've already told you. I wish I did! Fuck! I hate myself for not being brave enough to choose you from the start. When I look back on how I dealt with my feelings for you, I can think of so many times I made the worst possible choice. If I was the only one who suffered from those mistakes then it would be okay but—”

“No it wouldn't,” Blaine cut him off. “I don't want to see you suffer either Kurt. So don't you dare become a martyr for my sake.”

“Yeah it’s pretty pathetic,” Kurt admitted weakly.

The tell tale signs of Kurt throwing himself a pity party were very visible to Blaine. Right from Kurt's meek body language, to his sad droopy eyes. Blaine shook his head at the sight of him. The normally confident Kurt Hummel was nowhere to be found. Blaine returned to Kurt's side and got on the bed so he could pull Kurt to sit in his lap. 

“It looks my first real job as your boyfriend Kurt, is that I need to make you realize what a wonderful man you are. You have value, you're not broken, bruised yes but that's understandable after what you had to face. But you're not alone this time... I'm here and I'd like to think that makes a difference.”

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's chest. He took a moment to let those lovely words sink in. “It does... you do... more than you could ever imagine, Blaine,” Kurt whispered.

Blaine wrapped his arms tight around Kurt's body, holding him close as Kurt snuggled into his warm embrace. “It's going to take time for the both of us to get the hang of being a couple Kurt. You're not the only one who's bringing emotional baggage into the relationship either. I have deep running insecurities... ones I usually hide from people... because of course I have walls too. Barriers that you pass right through and I'm glad for that, because it means you can reach a part of me that no one else has,” Blaine told him softly.

Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine slowly started to rock them back and forth, he felt like a coddled child but he needed this. Letting the feeling of being safely in Blaine's arms wash over him and give such courage he never thought relying on another person could bring. But Blaine was focusing too much on Kurt's needs and forgot about his own fears in consequence. 

“Blaine, while it's true Sebastian and I shared a lot when it came to our bodies. There were still many things we didn't experience. Though amazingly intimacy was one we did... but only once. It was getting weird for us... it was becoming too routine. If things hadn't turned out they way they did... I think Sebastian and I would have reached our breaking point very soon. I could never love anyone, not even him, like the way I've come to care for you, Blaine.”

“I know... and I'm not disputing that...” Blaine said. 

Kurt wasn't enjoying how Blaine ignored his touching speech. He sat upright so he could look his boyfriend right in the eye and his expression was very direct. 

“Blaine, it's true that Sebastian has a lot of my sexual firsts... but they're not worth shit,” Kurt said.

Amazingly Blaine managed to laugh from Kurt's use of profanity; the tension broke between them. Sometimes brutal honesty was the best way to go when someone wasn't listening. 

“I love you so much, Kurt,” Blaine gushed.

Kurt and Blaine brought their heads together at the same time so they could share a loving kiss. Blaine's hand gently came to grasp the bottom of Kurt's chin as they continued to kiss one another. But when the wonderful moment stopped the couple knew they couldn't actually smooch their troubles away.

“This is going to take a while to overcome isn't it?” Blaine said.

“It probably will; all of it... knowing my track record. But things will be different this time. No more running, no more lies... this is the real thing Blaine. It could only be you, there's no one else who could win my heart over. Because you're the one who brought it back from near death...” Kurt placed Blaine's hand to rest on his chest over his heart. 

Kurt let out an awkward laugh, “Fuck, will I ever start sounding romantic? Because whenever I hear myself I sound so fucking corny it's sheer agony!”

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's antics. He was far too adorable for his own good at times. Blaine had always thought that Kurt radiated sex appeal but the fact that he could also be as cute as a button without warning was a fun discovery. Blaine hugged Kurt tightly with so much force they fell back on the bed together.

“You're a natural romantic Kurt, who knew?” Blaine teased.

“I sure didn't,” Kurt smirked.   
________________________________________________________________________

Eventually it reached the point where the boys’ sexual attraction for one another could no longer be held back; no matter how many parents were in the house. If Burt himself was standing at the door neither Kurt nor Blaine could have stopped. Nothing like that ended up happening though.

Confident that there would be no awkward scene with his dad in the morning, Kurt was content to lay back with his hands placed behind his head. While Blaine's chin rested on Kurt's stomach as he ran his finger along Kurt's chest until it trailed down to where his burn scar was located. Blaine kissed the small red burn mark softly which caused Kurt to sharply inhale but it was obvious he was enjoying the soft caress.

Kurt kept his body still as he watched Blaine begin to outline the three letters that formed his tattoo next.

“You know... it's true what they say about tattoos,” Kurt paused for Blaine.

“What do they say?” Blaine asked. He was happy to oblige.

“That you should choose them wisely or you could live to regret it,” Kurt finished.

“Do you regret getting it done?”

“Sort of...” Kurt admitted. He brought his right arm and ran his fingers through Blaine's thick curly hair. “But that's mainly because I'm not so sure I want to live by that motto anymore.”

“So no more; never look back, never give a fuck then?” Blaine asked teasingly.

Since Blaine couldn't see his face Kurt didn't bother to roll his eyes and bopped the end of Blaine's nose with his finger instead. “Not exactly... how can I word this properly?” Kurt began until he realized Blaine's hand had made its way to his groin and he frowned. 

“Could you stop touching my dick right now while I'll trying to sound remotely normal here,” Kurt playfully batted Blaine's hands away.

Blaine made no attempts to push his luck and he kissed Kurt’s favourite spot on his neck as an apology. 

“You were saying, baby?” Blaine said.

“I can't erase the bad parts of my life and just never look back on them. Because those experiences shaped into the man I am today. If they had never happened then I doubt I would have met you Blaine. Sebastian's right, sorry but considering how wrapped he is in our story, I think we should both admit he won't be far away. I do care about people. I'm not the loner I was trying so hard to become. I have feelings for you Blaine and for Sebastian even. So I figure why bother to fight it anymore? Because sometimes I do want to give a fuck,” Kurt explained. Kurt saw Blaine smirk at him and he rolled his eyes. “Not as in sex you goof! Not with anyone but you from now on.” 

Blaine knew Kurt wasn't really annoyed with his teasing but he decided to let up just to be safe. “Sorry Kurt... I was just checking,” he said as he kissed Kurt's cheek lightly.

“Good.” 

Blaine quickly responded when Kurt started to kiss his lips and soon the couple was enjoying another lazy make out session. 

“You know... you only got the initials and not the whole phrase so you had enough sense there,” Blaine pointed out. “Because NLB could mean something else if people ask you what it stands for.”

“See how you're already being useful? Good job Blaine,” Kurt cooed.

“I try.”

Kurt was still left with the job of coming up with an alternative motto and he spent a while brainstorming until he finally thought of a good one. “Okay, I think I've got it now,” Kurt chimed with pride a short while later.

“I'm listening...” Blaine urged when Kurt made no attempts to go on and tell him what it could possibly be.

Kurt rolled Blaine over so he was lying on top of his boyfriend who was obviously growing impatient by this point. To humour him a bit Kurt took some time to kiss and stroke Blaine's body until his cock was showing sings of stirring.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. “Would you please just tell me before we have sex again,” he pleaded with a silly laugh.

Kurt smiled and ran his thumb over Blaine’s bottom lip. “Never leave Blaine,” he whispered before kissing him.  
________________________________________________________________________

Contrary to what Blaine and Kurt might have thought, time kept on moving even for them and soon they were at back in the Bay Area once more. Free from Ohio and any family obligations, though their time back home was still enjoyable in the long run. Even places as dull as Lima and Dover were almost exciting when you had the right person to fight boredom with. Coming back to San Francisco and Kurt's apartment meant there was one individual who wouldn't be far away for much longer.

Kurt opened the door to the apartment he shared with Sebastian and warily stepped inside with Blaine close behind him. At first glance there was no sign of his roommate but that meant nothing as Kurt had learned many times before.

“Do you think he's here?” Blaine asked as he stepped into the room and put down Kurt's suitcases.

“It's too soon to tell, but at least he's not having sex out here,” Kurt answered.

The couple had talked at long lengths during their journey home about Kurt's current living arrangements, and if they should change. Right from the start Blaine had assured that it was Kurt's decision if he wanted to move out or not. He trusted Kurt and while the same could not be said for Sebastian, he wasn't worried because Kurt could handle their insufferable friend better than anyone else. While it was still true that the dynamic between the three of them had changed dramatically with Kurt and Blaine together. As long as the new arrangement, whatever it turned out to be, didn't include too much angst then Blaine was hopeful he could manage better this time.

“I'll go check your room to see if it's also Sebastian free,” Blaine bounded off to begin his search.

While Blaine went off to investigate his room Kurt figured he could bravely go and check to see if Sebastian's was occupied or not. He doubted Sebastian was somewhere in the apartment having sex since it was too quiet. So either Sebastian was intentionally hiding from them or he wasn't in the place at all. Kurt pushed opened the door and instantly discovered it was void of its owner and surprisingly full of luggage. 

“Seriously you haven't found the time to unpack yet?” Kurt muttered in surprise.

“What did you say, baby?” Blaine walked back into the front room, thinking Sebastian was in the apartment.

“It's nothing, Sebastian isn't here... I was just commenting on how he hasn't found the time to unpack his stuff in the last two weeks,” Kurt explained.

Blaine made sure not startle Kurt as he came up from behind and closed the door to Sebastian's bedroom. Blaine swaggered over to Kurt as he gave his boyfriend the best bedroom eyes he could manage, which were quite smouldering.

If Blaine's come-hither expression wasn't enough of a clue, then his hand slipping down the back of Kurt's pants was anything but subtle.

“Already?” Kurt laughed.

Blaine beamed at Kurt and he started to nibble on Kurt's neck, causing him to moan in response. Kurt grabbed the back of Blaine's neck with his hands and kissed him full on the mouth. Blaine pressed the front of his body against Kurt's as their arms became entwined around their waists.

Kurt was so focused on what Blaine was doing with his tongue that he didn't realize they were slowly making their way to the couch until his legs hit the back of it. Blaine it seemed, was more aware when he flopped down and pulled Kurt to lie on top of him.

“Wouldn't the bedroom be a safer bet?” Kurt pointed out though he made no attempts to stop.

Blaine growled in protest and went so far as to flip them around so Blaine was the one on top. Since Kurt made no attempts to break free and he wasn't voicing any disapproval either, Blaine went back to sucking on Kurt's neck.

It wasn't that Kurt was against the idea of having sex on the couch or anything. It was just Kurt knew when it came to his roommate Sebastian had an uncanny trait of showing up at the worst possible time. Knowing his luck, Sebastian would come through the door right when they were on the cusp of orgasm. 

“Have it your way then,” Kurt sighed.

“Shh, I'm a man with a mission here,” Blaine murmured after he finished giving Kurt yet another hickey.

“Which is?” Kurt gasped when Blaine slipped his hand down the front of his jeans.

“I finally figured out a good way to deal with how much sex you and Sebastian have had in this apartment—” 

“Why are you getting so worked up over that?” Kurt interrupted.

Blaine let go of Kurt's cock and frowned, “Hey, it's not like I can help it! My mind just goes there. But if you'd let me finish, you'd know what my brilliant solution is already and your cock would be in my mouth by now.”

As much as Kurt usually enjoyed Blaine’s more bossy side, he was wanted to get to the good part and start having sex. Whether it was on the couch or in his room. 

“I'm listening,” Kurt said.

“The answer is, we're just going to have a ton of sex here until we top your number with Sebastian. But don't tell me what the final count is because sometimes it's better not to know every detail,” Blaine explained.

“I've told you endless times, I never kept track,” Kurt reminded Blaine.

“It's still going to take a lot of work and determination. Ready for it, Kurt?” Blaine taunted, albeit playfully.

Kurt didn't bat and eye when Blaine started to move his hips to cause enough friction between their touching groins for it to be felt. Nor did Kurt hold anything back as he started to stroke the sides of Blaine's body and kiss his lips aggressively at the same time. 

“We certainly had more sex in Ohio Blaine, so I think we can manage,” Kurt said in his lower register.

If there was one thing that Blaine could never resist it was when Kurt's voice got all deep and throaty. Blaine made quick work undoing Kurt's fly and he had every plan to follow through on his word on giving his boyfriend a blowjob.

But it was never wise for Kurt and Blaine to forget Sebastian and his knack for perfect timing for long. But the hot and heavy couple was at least alerted to his return when they both heard the click of the front door unlocking.

“Shit, why the fuck does he need to come home now?” Kurt cried out in frustration.

“Could be worse, we're still fully clothed and not too far along. Haven't even started blowing you yet,” Blaine pointed out.

The news was hardly comforting to Kurt, but then he wasn't about to shoot up from the couch and away from Blaine like they were doing something wrong. Considering how many times Kurt had walked in on Sebastian's sexual escapades this was nothing. So when the door did finally open the pair had already gone back to making out and where fine to ignore him.

“And this is where it starts,” Sebastian said as soon as he caught sight of the couple locking lips on the couch. His second response was to let out a tired sigh and then he went onto shake his head in disapproval, “Is this going to be usual thing from now on?” 

It was tempting to keep ignoring Sebastian but if they were to do that for much longer there was no telling what he would do to retaliate. So Blaine rolled off of Kurt and casually came to sit beside his boyfriend on the couch.

“Probably,” Blaine replied cheekily.

“Oh hi there Sebastian, I barely notice you come in,” Kurt chimed as he zipped up his fly without batting an eye.

Sebastian shrugged, a classic signal that he was in no mood to argue. “Then it's a good thing I won't be around to see it,” he called and headed off into his bedroom.

Before the confused twosome could ask Sebastian what he meant, the man came back out of his room with two large suitcases in tow.

Kurt's mouth fell open as Sebastian headed towards the front door without comment and he quickly stood up to block his roommate’s path. 

“Where the fuck are you going all of a sudden? School starts in two days so it's bad idea to go off somewhere at the last minute like this.” 

“Didn't you hear what I just said? How I wouldn't be around to see you two acting like an old married couple already. That means I'm leaving for much longer than two days,” Sebastian said nonchalantly.

“Where the fuck are you going?” Kurt demanded.

“What's it to you?” Sebastian asked.

But Kurt wasn't about to take the bait; he wanted answers. “Does the idea of having a roommate with a boyfriend disgust you so much that you need to bail?”

“Nice try Kurt, but we all know you're going to move in with Blaine,” Sebastian countered.

“Actually Sebastian, Kurt and I aren't moving in together yet.. it's too soon for that. Though it's true I will be around a whole lot more now that we're a couple. But I thought that you of all people could learn to cope,” Blaine said.

“Sebastian...” Kurt began, deciding to forgo anger and take a shot at honesty to see if that would fair better, “what the fuck are you trying to pull here? Are you honestly leaving or is this just another game and those suitcases you're holding are empty?”

“Oh these babies are full of my personal belongings though you can believe me or not. Either way I can't linger here to amuse you two for much longer. I have a flight to catch... because the world doesn't revolve around you, Kurt,” Sebastian said in his usual smug tone.

“Where are you going?” Blaine asked. Still hardly believing what was going on.

“I'm bound for London Blaine, be sure to write,” Sebastian answered with a wink.

“As in London, Ontario or London, England?” Kurt spoke up.

“England of course and the first thing I'm gonna do when I get there is buy you boys a proper globe,” Sebastian teased.

“Seriously Sebastian, stop with the jokes, are you really moving to the UK?” Kurt demanded.

“‘Fraid so Kurt, so try not to miss me too much,” Sebastian replied.

Was it crazy or did Kurt actually believe Sebastian? Accepting his claims as truth didn't make the newly enraged young man want to relax. 

“You fucking bastard! Did you ever stop and think how this would affect me? What, now you can't fuck us anymore we're no longer worth your time? Is that it?” Kurt snapped.

“Are you leaving because of us?” Blaine questioned.

“I'm going for myself. I applied for an exchange program abroad way before I met the both of you. If you were to stop and think about it Blaine, I bet you know the one I'm talking about. Where you get to spend the first school term at a top notch theatre program in London?” 

“Oh yeah right, I remember Nick complaining to me when he didn't get accepted. But that was months ago... you're the one who got it?” Blaine asked in surprise. From Blaine's memory the results had come out right before exams so it was understandable that he'd been too distracted to hear who'd won the competitive position.

“I did indeed and I never doubted it for a second. Now I'm bound for jolly old England and where I plan to make quite the first impression. So no, I'm not leaving because you two finally admitted your feelings for each other, which I played a big hand in before you go and forget it. But I will admit it's a nice perk because big changes need to happen from now on. It would be stupid if it didn't and I can tell you two are already starting to outgrow me. So no thanks, I have no desire to watch you two start acting like newlyweds,” Sebastian said.

“So what, that's it then? You were planning to leave without telling me? I'd just suddenly become homeless without any warning?” Kurt hissed.

Sebastian held his finger up in warning and waved it side to side like an adult scolding a child. “Oh Kurt, you're always so quick to think the worst of me. If you'd gone into your bedroom instead of groping Blaine on the couch then you would have found the touching note I left you. If you had then you would already know that I'm not kicking you out at all. It's in my best interest if you stay because I was in need of a house sitter,” he explained.

Kurt frowned at the thought. Was that why Sebastian had let Kurt move in in the first place? But Kurt wasn't about to ask him outright because god knew what he'd give as an answer.

“Just leave my room as it is, keep the place clean and don't turn it into yours and Blaine's love-nest and we're all set. My share of the rent is all paid up and the bank account info for your share is covered in the letter. No freeloading, Kurt,” Sebastian finished.

Kurt opened his mouth, only to close it back shut because he was at a loss for words. Shouting at Sebastian in this instance would be pointless and wouldn't stop him from leaving. Besides, it wasn't like Kurt needed him to stay and Sebastian's life was his own. 

“I cannot believe you sometimes,” Kurt said in reply.

Sebastian laughed, “You're welcome... but don't you get all weepy on me now Kurt, you too Blaine. I'll be back in the New Year for the second term so you won't be fully rid of me yet.” 

“Too bad,” Kurt taunted with obvious sarcasm.

Blaine came to stand in front of Sebastian and his expression almost looked remorseful. “I'm actually going to miss you, Sebastian,” he admitted.

Sebastian stepped forward to accept Blaine's hug goodbye and he looked over at Kurt smugly as he did. “Shh Blaine, not in front of Kurt, we can do some sexting later,” he said with a wink.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the weak taunt since the three of them knew Sebastian was just messing around and he was hardly trying. On some small level Kurt knew he'd probably miss Sebastian as well, however little. Sebastian's throwaway comment about how Kurt and Blaine might outgrow him someday could possibly happen. But Kurt doubted Sebastian would ever be truly removed from their lives. 

“When's your flight?” Kurt asked.

Sebastian glanced at his phone, “In two hours, which is still plenty of time but I want to get there nice and early to avoid any stress.” 

Right when Kurt was about to offer Sebastian his own farewell, or at least as best as he could manage, Sebastian returned back to where Kurt was still standing in total surprise. 

“Wait, there was one more thing I wanted to run by you before I go.”

Blaine wasn't as use to dealing with Sebastian as regularly as Kurt so he had no idea what to expect. “I'm almost afraid to ask... but what is it?” he questioned cautiously.

“Back when I was slumming in Ohio I got invited to this killer party just outside of Dover and one individual there really stood out against the rest. He started hitting on me the second I arrived and I believe you're familiar with him Kurt, goes by the name Travis?” 

Kurt's bored look of indifference instantly wiped from his face as he turned pale from shock. Just hearing that name triggered a near panic in him and he couldn't stop himself from reacting to it. 

“No... there's no fucking way it was him,” Kurt stammered in disbelieve.

“No, I'm quite certain it's the same guy... anyway, one thing lead to another and while you two were busy having sex last night, I ended up meeting him at this bar called Scandals,” Sebastian continued.

Kurt knew that bar, it was located in West Lima and it was somewhere he had never gone. There was no way in hell he would have since Travis was a regular there. “If you hooked up with him Sebastian, then so help me!” Kurt hissed, though he couldn't even finish the threat.

“Have a look for yourself to see what happened after that,” Sebastian urged as he held out his cell for Kurt to take.

On reflex Blaine stepped up in front of Kurt and snatched the phone out of Sebastian's hand before he could move away. Blaine didn't like how Kurt looked ever since Travis's name was mentioned and he hated Sebastian for putting him through it and for what? 

“You can be such a selfish prick at times but this is low even for you!” Blaine snapped. Blaine hurried over to Kurt's side next, offering any support he could by keeping close. “Want me to delete whatever is on here, Kurt?” He asked softly.

Kurt shook his head. He was better than this and he refused to let some worthless asshole rule his life five years later. “No, thank you Blaine, but I want to see it with my own eyes. Show me,” Kurt assured.

With their faces close together, Blaine clicked on the screen and the first image that came up rendered the pair dumbstruck.

“Holy shit!” Kurt swore.

There was no denying whose face was in the first photo, though Kurt could barely recognize it at first. Which probably had to do with the fact that his face was full of cock, but it was the same Travis all right.

“I can't believe you fucked him, Sebastian,” Blaine muttered. “You know what he did to Kurt!” He added as his temper started to rise.

With each new photo Kurt started to notice there was a common trend between the lot; how they all showed Travis in a unflattering light. In fact they looked downright pornographic and not in a good way. _'He looks so cheap and trampy,'_ Kurt thought to himself. _'Like a total...'_ but Kurt couldn't even think the word that came to mind, let alone say it out-loud. But he knew the reason why Sebastian had gone for Travis and had hooked up with him. 

“This is payback isn't it?” Kurt asked Sebastian. “You fucked him so you could punish him for what he did to me.”

Blaine blinked in surprise. “How exactly does fucking him turn into payback?”

“Sebastian's going to leak the photos on the Internet. Why else would he have carefully made sure none of the shots show his own face,” Kurt explained.

Sebastian grinned at Kurt in approval. “I think it's fine time Travis has a dose of his own medicine. Where we can all sit back and see how he takes it. Just say the word and I'll do it Kurt. He was a horrible lay too, a complete push over,” Sebastian added.

Revenge hardly ever turned out the way people wanted it to and Kurt knew getting even wouldn't make what he had gone through any easy to deal with. He'd much rather have Blaine help him in that area. Just the idea of Kurt lowering himself to Travis's level made him feel sick to his stomach and that was the deciding factor. 

“He'll know you did it. What if he tries to get even?” Kurt asked Sebastian.

Sebastian shrugged in response. “I'd like to see him try,” he replied smugly.

“It's your call Kurt,” Blaine said.

Since it was Kurt's rightful decision to make he took the phone from Blaine and set to deleting every single photo until Travis's offensive face was gone for good. “He's not worth my time and I was through with him five years ago,” Kurt announced in a haughty voice.

Blaine's face scrunched up with affection and he gave his boyfriend an approving kiss on the cheek. “That's my boy.”

Sebastian was also impressed with Kurt's rising above the person who had hurt him the most, though he would never admit it to anyone. “Oh well, at least I tried,” Sebastian said with a tired sigh.

No matter how twisted the gesture might have been, Kurt still felt obliged to voice a sense of gratitude for the act. Though it was hardly selfless because even if Travis was weak in the sack, Kurt knew Sebastian would have made the most of it. “I would thank you somehow but that might be going too far... even for us,” Kurt remarked.

“There's no need. It's time we both grow up Kurt. You got the guy of your dreams and we both knew that it was never going to be me,” Sebastian said.

Kurt smirked, “Thank fucking god for that!”

Never having friends meant that Sebastian usually didn't need to deal with any long goodbyes. He still didn't want to, no matter how much he'd come to care about the men before him. Sebastian wasn't about to change for the likes of them, because he still thought there was no point in altering perfection.

Sebastian looked over at Blaine maliciously, “Mind if I give your boyfriend one last kiss for old time sakes?”

Normally Blaine's answer would have been an instant rejection but he was in a gracious mood, so he nodded. “If Kurt's okay with it then sure, but no tongue,” Blaine warned.

The request was swiftly ignored as Sebastian closed in on Kurt's face and kissed him full on the mouth. While the kiss was anything but chaste Kurt didn't response to it and simply allowed it to happen. Once it was over Kurt shook his head and pushed Sebastian back until he was a safe distance away.

“Thanks but no thanks, there will be no more threesomes for us, Sebastian, so don't bother on asking,” Kurt chimed.

“As long as you promise me one thing, Kurt,” Sebastian replied.

Kurt felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up from the odd tone in Sebastian voice and he clamped his hands onto Blaine's arm for moral support. “We'll see...”

Ever the performer, Sebastian put his acting talents to work as he built the right ambiance to reveal his sudden request. He came to stand before the couple as his usual smile of confidence formed across his handsome face. 

“I'm going to be a big star. Film, television, Broadway, Modeling; I'm gonna do it all. It may take a few years but it's going to happen, mark my words, boys. So when I have my first red carpeted event... I want you to make my suit for it, Kurt,” Sebastian explained.

Blaine managed to keep himself quiet during the touching display but he still gasped in response. Now beaming, Blaine rubbed the Kurt's shoulders while his boyfriend tried to recover from the request.

Kurt reeled backwards at first, hardly believing what he had just heard, but he was quick to bounce back and outstretch his hand to Sebastian in offering. “It's a deal!” He declared.

“A gentleman's agreement; no take backs,” Sebastian added.

“I, Blaine Devon Anderson, have born witness to this promise and approve of it as well,” Blaine said playfully.

They shook on it. The promise now made and where hopefully it would hold true one day. All that remained was for the three men to say their goodbyes.

“Well Sebastian, have a safe journey I guess...” Blaine said as he walked over and went up on tiptoe so he could give the taller man a quick peck on the lips.

Kurt figured he should probably say something but everything that came to mind sounded too corny to him. “Enjoy the tight ass in London,” Kurt chose to say instead of going with the sincere approach.

Which was the perfect thing for Kurt to say to Sebastian and he slapped Kurt hard on the ass in thanks. “Oh I intend to, just you wait. I'll send photos then too. Guess I'll head off now. Enjoy your domestic bliss while I'm gone. 'Cause you can say that you guys are planning to keep some space all you like but Blaine is gonna end up living here right from the start,” Sebastian said.

“You're probably right,” Kurt admitted.

“Don't I get a say in this?” Blaine joked.

“Hmm? What was that, Blaine?” Kurt chimed.

“You two are making me wanna hurl so that's my cue to go,” Sebastian muttered as he grabbed his luggage and made a break for the front door. “Try not to get married while I'm gone.”

“Bite me!” Kurt shouted at him as he walked out the door.

But Kurt's signature catch phrase ended up falling on deaf ears because Sebastian was gone and had left only an opened door in his wake. Kurt gave up his attempts to get the last word, closed the door shut and return back to Blaine's side. He felt a little emotionally worn out but Kurt fully intended to continue where they had left off.

“Do you think he's telling the truth for once?” Blaine asked.

“It's a crazy thought but yes. This isn't one of his usual schemes,” Kurt answered without a doubt.

Blaine's mind was reeling at the implications. “I guess this means Sebastian is heading off to start his own soul searching.”

Kurt snorted, “Yeah right, he hasn't matured that much.”

Now that they were finally alone and where there was absolutely no chance of Sebastian appearing at the worst moment, there was the couple's physical desires to see to. Kurt already was feeling quite horny for his handsome boyfriend and judging by Blaine's saucy grin, he was the same boat.

“Now...” Kurt purred as he advanced on Blaine and slipped his arms around his waist, “Where were we?” 

The art of seduction was back on track and Blaine kissed Kurt eagerly the second they came together. Blaine led them towards Kurt's bedroom door as they swiftly got into the swing of things.

“You were going to let me make love to you, over and over, for the whole day,” Blaine said in a hungry voice.

The shudder that was produced from Blaine’s tone made Kurt shake all over and he couldn't bare to wait any longer. “That sounds like fun,” Kurt admitted.

Blaine and Kurt laughed merrily together during the short sprint to Kurt's bedroom, where they were quick to disrobe one another. Enjoying the connection of physical contact brought forth in their demanding bodies. For once Kurt was glad that things were changing because for the first time in his troublesome life, it was amazingly all positive.

But before Blaine would give his full attention to Kurt's deliciously naked body, there was one last thing he needed to bring up. “So do you think this new deal with Sebastian will pay back everything we owe him?” Blaine asked.

Kurt, whose head was currently resting in the dip between Blaine's back and shoulder, started to laugh uncontrollably. “No!” Kurt wheeze from the effort to speak. “But it's a start,” he added.

\------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue 

The chance for Kurt to honour his deal with Sebastian took another five years but in that time he had almost repaid his debt, almost. The friends were far from even but Kurt had long accepted he could never fully repay him. All the twenty-six-year-old could do at this point was try to live with the fact and see to his own life.

Which was something Kurt was currently doing as he sat upon a couch in his lavish apartment with a bucket of popcorn on his lap. His eyes were transfixed on the screen of his television, intently watching a celebrity gossip show that was covering a movie premier event. That was something Kurt hardly had any time to indulge himself with, not since his clothing brand was just starting to slowly take off. But he still had a long way to go until he would become a household name.

Kurt scanned the crowd for one actor in particular, the same one the television audience, premier attendees and press were all waiting for, Sebastian Smythe. The hot new break out celebrity and also the star of the movie. The fact that Sebastian had made quite the name for himself in show business still made Kurt feel bitterly envious at times. But when Sebastian was wearing a Kurt Hummel original to the event, he was willing to let it all slide. Despite the fact that it would put him further in Sebastian's debt but Kurt hoped it would be worth it in the end.

When it came to his life, Kurt had nothing to complain about because amazingly things were going very well. Though there was one important part of his happy little life that was currently MIA.

“Honey! Get your ass in here you're going to miss everything!” Kurt yelled.

“Be there in a sec! I'm nearly done!” a familiar voice called back a moment later.

Kurt rolled his eyes in amusement. What in the world was he up to? Knowing his significant other, it was probably something adorable. True to Kurt's assumptions; the man in question came strolling into the living room decked out in a full black tuxedo. Looking far too formal for a watching a TV show at home, but such surprises were common place by now. 

“Blaine, what in the world...” Kurt started to laugh and was unable to finish the question.

Blaine strutted towards the couch, runway style. Acting just like he was one of Kurt's models and he was wearing one of the suits Kurt had made him to boot. Blaine came to a stop in front of Kurt and twirled around to really show each of his physical assets. As soon as he came to a stop Kurt slapped him on the behind playfully. 

“What, just because you turned down Sebastian’s offer to get us tickets to the premier doesn't mean I still can't dress to impress,” Blaine sassed.

“Except the fact that it makes me the less dressed of us for once,” Kurt remarked.

Blaine leaned forward to give Kurt a kiss on the lips before he sat down on the couch beside him. “So, we both know you're going to change as soon as there's a long enough commercial break.”

Blaine knew Kurt too well, though that was hardly something to complain about. So Kurt made no attempts to as the couple sat down together to watch their program. Blaine reached over to take a handful of popcorn as he started to search for signs of Sebastian. 

“Have I missed anything?” He asked.

Kurt shook his head. “There's no sign of him yet... trust him to be late to his own fucking premier,” Kurt fumed.

“He likes to make an entrance, same as you do, baby,” Blaine teased.

“Yeah well, he better show up soon or there is going to be hell to pay,” Kurt grumbled in annoyance. “Stop talking to the girl with the cleavage you wank!” Kurt shouted at the man who was in charge of interviewing the stars as they walked by.

“You do realize it's a movie premier and not all about the suit you made for Sebastian right?”

“I know, but after the ringer I went through in creating that fucking suit, there better some good photos coming out of this to make it worth my while. I want fucking camera time! Most designers don't have to sew their designs themselves. Or have to directly deal with who it's for... oh god... just remembering that final fitting,” Kurt muttered with a shiver.

“I know, I was there,” Blaine pointed out.

Kurt needed to force himself to relax, it wasn't like Sebastian was there to see his outbursts. So he took a deep breath, held it and exhaled slowly as he continued to wait for the star of the show to appear. Then, all of a sudden, Kurt caught sight of a familiar head of hair and loud screaming cheers soon followed.

“There! There he is!” Blaine shouted with excitement.

Kurt gasped as he took hold of Blaine's hand, barely able to control himself. “Oh my god, the guy’s calling him over!”

“Oh fuck yes!” Blaine hooted excitedly.

The anxious pair watched as the panned out view zoomed in on Sebastian's figure as he made his way down the red-carpet and over to the beckoning interviewer. Already Kurt's handiwork was pulling focus away from the crowd with how well it flattered Sebastian's body. But the person who stood out the most of all was the stunning young man who was on Sebastian's arm.

When Sebastian and his striking date both made it to the interview area, the piece of eye-candy stepped aside to allow Sebastian to take centre stage but he kept close as Sebastian came to touch the small of his back lovingly.

“And of course Amir looks even more amazing on camera! How is that even possible?” Blaine muttered in awe. He was so beautiful it was getting old.

Kurt tore away his eyes from the screen and Amir's mesmerizing good looks to discover that Blaine was frowning. “Are you jealous?” He teased.

“Can you really blame me with how you're cooing over him... not to mention how you--” Blaine began.

But Kurt stopped Blaine's silly venting by placing a finger to his lips and went on to kiss him softly. “Blaine, try to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't think Amir is the most beautiful man you have ever seen,” Kurt tested.

Instantly Blaine began to squirm under Kurt's intense gaze and he knew there was no point to resist admitting the truth. “Okay yeah, he totally is,” Blaine confessed.

Victorious, Kurt flashed Blaine a superior smile as he turned his attention back to Sebastian as he waited for his turn to be interviewed. During which Sebastian and Amir kept whispering and smiling at one another, showing how they obviously had no qualms about the nature of their relationship.

“You know, if I didn't know what those two are like first hand, then I'd swear their relationship was nothing but a publicity stunt,” Kurt remarked.

Blaine nodded in agreement. “I still can hardly believe it half the time myself. Or how anyone could have an open relationship in any sense... and still be so happily in love...”

Kurt let out a loud snort, “Open relationship my ass! I just know those two are letting on more than what's really happening. Sebastian's getting too famous to keep sleeping around and they're just as committed to one another as much as we are.” 

“I guess that's true, but their relationship is very different from ours. Which isn't a bad thing though... not if they're happy,” Blaine added.

“Just the fact that Amir managed to get Sebastian to commit on any level at first is very impressive. So we should hand him to it for that and how he can look past all of his annoying personal traits,” Kurt said.

“I don't think Amir sees them as faults though. He always says that he fell in love with Sebastian the moment he saw him.”

“Yes well... their story isn't so romantic when you take in the fact how they had sex before knowing each other’s name that first time.”

Blaine laughed. “Um... Kurt, I hate to break it to you but we can't really talk ourselves... the first time we had sex was during a threesome,” Blaine reminded Kurt.

Kurt let out a quiet grumble in response and the pair chose to resume watching the show until it was Sebastian's turn to speak. 

There was something about Kurt's almost dreamy gaze that made Blaine think Kurt was getting lost of memories of the past. While he wasn't worried since he and Kurt were solid of course, he was unable to hide his minute displeasure fully from Kurt it seemed.

When Kurt noticed that Blaine was still scowling he let out small giggle. He took hold of Blaine's left hand and squeezed it gently to catch his attention. “Need I remind you there is no cause for jealously Blaine. Or I never would have asked you for this,” Kurt assured as he held up Blaine's left hand and stroked the white band on his ringer finger. “And we even put a ring on it, remember?” Kurt chimed and pointed to the match to Blaine's ring that was on his own left hand.

It was easy for Blaine to let it all go because he wasn't really jealous in the first place. Sure Amir was ridiculously attractive but he still wasn't Kurt Hummel and so that meant he wasn't Blaine's loving husband of six months.

The last five years together hadn't gone by without their share of hardship, tears, angst and even time apart but it had only made them stronger in the end. Bringing them both to the here and now, a happily wedded couple who were well on the way to reaching their dreams. There wasn't one single thing that could come between them now and Blaine looked forward to every new day together.

“Blaine, look! It's Sebastian's turn!” Kurt shouted in excitement.

“Kurt, he looks amazing!” Blaine said with pride.

“I know, thank you, honey.”

“Shh he's talking!” Blaine hissed.

“Well here we have the man everyone wants to see; Sebastian Smythe and I'm finding it hard to believe this is your first movie premier. You're a natural,” the interviewer stated with far too much charm in his voice.

Sebastian flashed him a smile. “Why thank you, I do try,” he answered. While Amir started to laugh silently beside him.

“So I gotta say man you sure look the part. I think I speak for everyone when I say that is one amazing outfit you got going on. You should give the audience watching a good show here and do a little twirl for us,” the man urged.

“I bet he paid the guy to say all this crap,” Kurt whispered to Blaine.

“Oh Kurt, even he wouldn't go that far!” Blaine laughed.

Sebastian was happy to oblige the request and Amir stepped back to let his boyfriend turn around slowly to show every side of his suit. It was dark navy in colour, almost black, with a matching waist coat, topped off with a bold chain and steam-punk style stop-watch. It somehow managed to be classic but sleek and daring at the same time, the effect was totally pulled off and Sebastian stood out like a beacon. Fully enjoying the attention the contrast to the other well-dressed men on the carpet brought.

The interviewer began to clap and Amir joined in, as well as everyone around him and Sebastian bowed as the crowd behind them began to cheer. Kurt rolled his eyes; he was soaking it all up and boosting his already out of proportion ego. Fuck, Sebastian was going to be impossible to deal with after this Kurt realized with dread. Oh well, considering the attention his work of art was getting, it was almost worth it. But Kurt also knew he'd probably live to regret those words.

“Very nice, that leads us to the big question everyone wants to know the answer to. Just who are you wearing?” 

Sebastian paused and looked right at the camera, giving the smug smile he knew Kurt loathed, basking in the ironic satisfaction. He didn't even bother to look back to the man who had asked the question or at his boyfriend as his gaze was fixed on the camera lens while Kurt on the other half of the continent looked back at him with an amused smirk.

“Well don't keep us in the dark here,” the interviewer pleaded with a small laugh.

“Kurt Hummel,” Sebastian finally answered.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been anxious about what people would think of the end resulting couples in this fic. Because, at least towards the start, I wanted to keep people guessing. But that meant when Klaine happened, I was worried if people routing for a different endgame couple would be annoyed or disappointed lol. Hopefully the story itself and the journey makes up for any of that. But I've thought about it a lot since the ending was always clear for me. 
> 
> WAF is still a Sebklaine story though, because even if it didn't result in a romantic threesome pairing, those three boys will always be in each other's lives. They formed a solid friendship and bond that will go the distance... speaking of which. 
> 
> I am planning to write a sequel to this fic, titled Bein's Believin', because there are far too many headcanons in my head. Spanning the five years from the end of chapter 21 to the epilogue. There are so many little stories and points in their lives that I REALLY want to write! I'm not exactly sure when the sequel will be written though. It's on my to do list but I have a few other fics to write first. My tumblr is the best way to keep up to date with my fics and what I am writing though. ;)
> 
> Here's a little bonus, while it was nearly impossible to find a real life person who could be cast as Amir if this weren't a fic. I did manage to find someone vaguely close to what Amir would look like, who is a male model named Marlon Texzeira. 
> 
> http://i27.photobucket.com/albums/c163/elfinder/marlon-teixeira-22_zps09b3817a.jpg
> 
> http://i27.photobucket.com/albums/c163/elfinder/Marlon-Teixeira-Premier-model-management_5_zps10911bab.jpg
> 
> http://i27.photobucket.com/albums/c163/elfinder/936full-marlon-teixeira_zps09f40b0e.jpg
> 
> Amir will appear in the sequel of course, including the story of how he and Sebastian met and it's a good one I promise. 
> 
> If there is any storyline or point in the boys story you're curious about, lemme know and I might be able to include it in the said sequel too!
> 
> Oh yeah, this is the song Kurt sang to Blaine in the hotel room: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yp1BKrRJxjs
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this story, it's very near and dear to my heart! Thank you you reading it!


End file.
